The New Batman Adventures - A Bounty Hunter's Love
by tmdrago
Summary: They're back...! With a new look, featuring Gotham Girls too, two video games Vengeance and Rise of Sin Tzu, and the movie as Megan Tsuki's back in action. With her lover/partner Bruce Wayne as Batman, along with Batgirl, Nightwing, and the new Robin as well. Old characters, new ones, and a whole a lot of fun stopping bad guys. With some love in it too. Good times back then. Yes!
1. Holiday Knights

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

(And we're back with season four of The New Batman Adventures! Well, this is Batman: The Animated Series still, just with a new look and style is all that's so much different…I don't know about the name title of the show. With Megan 'Evans' Tsuki aka Psych, the Bounty Hunter comes back as Bruce Wayne/Batman's partner and lover 'for others to be them dating of Megan and Batman while she is Bruce's bodyguard'; now twenty-six years old to have cool fighting skills, tools, ESP powers to control her form, and friends – like Batgirl, a new Robin, and Nightwing who was once the original Robin. Cool, huh? With a new look too 'seen on the cover of the story here'. With some new characters and new ones along with two video games, Gotham Girls as well in between the series to be going on, and the movie to finish things off. And to learn the truth with someone coming back and old enemies to appear real soon for the truth of Megan's past is finally shown to finally face them with a brand-new enemy. Soon to finding out a whole lot more, enjoy the rest of the stories.)

Episode # 85 – Holiday Knights

And now to start off the new saga of the fourth season of Batman, here's three Christmas stories that takes place for some reason after episode two and eight as well. Don't know why…Yeah, just enjoy the rest here to make sense on the rest later. OK? Cool! Holiday specials!

December 22

Harley Quinn bemoans her fate to her friend, Poison Ivy, as they stay holed up in a scuzzy hotel.

"I'm depressed, Red." said the sad Harley. "Here it is, holiday time, and we're hiding out in this dingy rat-trap. No presents, no fun, no nothing. Can't we at least get a Christmas Tree?"

Ivy was a bit angry to have a tree for the holidays to let it slowly die.

"What?! And support the mad campaign of botanical genocide that grips this country every December?"

With a raised eyebrow of devious foreboding, Ivy assures her that she has a plan that will make it 'the happiest holiday ever'. Later, at the Vreeland estate, we catch up with Bruce having a pleasant conversation with heartthrob Veronica about forthcoming vacation plans. While Megan was just hanging around to wait for her boyfriend 'only to act like Bruce's bodyguard'.

"(Every year it's the same thing…)" she said to look around the place. "(Veronica's party on Christmas, girls trying to have his way with my man as Bruce Wayne, me standing alone without him to keep our relationship a big secret to know that the world knows me and Batman are in love, and other guys are fluttering away with me…and for what? I'm still feel left out is so boring!)"

One guy comes up to Megan holding a mistletoe above Megan's head.

"Hiya, hot stuff. Wanna kiss?"

Megan punches the guy in the face for the thing to fall in his mouth for her to go for the walk around the mansion.

"No thank you!" she said while walking away.

Much to 'Brucey's' chagrin, his quiet moment is interrupted by a gaggle of suitors all intent on snagging a moment with Gotham's most eligible bachelor under the mistletoe. Veronica loves having fun with her friends, huh?

"Cheers."

Backing away to make an escape, he finds Megan who was alone to as they have some moment time alone together while they still could.

"Hi." He comes up from behind and hugs Megan.

She was happy to see him.

"Hi yourself, Bruce." she hugs him back. "Having some made up girl troubles again?"

"Not when I got you…Maybe we could…?" Bruce shows Megan the mistletoe.

"I see where you're going with this."

Before the two could do it quietly, Bruce then finds himself in the arms of a shadowy female figure who – seizing him by his necktie – plants a big one right on his kisser. The girls then meet up with Bruce again after that for Megan lost the person.

"Okay…?" Bruce was lost.

"Hmm…I know. What was that all about?" Megan asks him. "(Not much of a kisser to do it on the cheek bone.)"

Finding himself completely discombobulated as to what exactly just transpired, Bruce makes his way outside with the intent to head home. For Megan to see him get back home to safety. Just then, someone offers Bruce a ride home.

"May we drive you back. Mr. Wayne?" said the mysterious voice.

"No thanks." He answers back. "I have my own car."

One woman talks for the other one sounded familiar to both Megan and Bruce.

"Oh, but we insist!"

On his way to his car, however, he's intercepted by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, with a look on his face like he cannot resist their every command no matter how hard he tries. Megan had trouble pulling Bruce away from the car to see her two enemies.

"Bruce? What's wrong? Bruce?" she sees Ivy and Harley. "You two!"

"Season's greetings, Brucey." said Ivy. "Your two favorite party girls are out for some Christmas fun."

They pull Bruce to go into the car to drive off for Megan tries to save him.

"Hey! Give him back-!"

But she gets whack to fall into the snow and takes off for Harley to use her boxing glove to punch her away from her so call friend 'so they think'.

"Sorry, Megs, but no pests allowed!" she said. "Bye-Bye."

Now Megan uses her watch to get her car to try saving Bruce's life, with some gear to bring along to get her boyfriend out of the Batman outfit.

"(Hold on, Bruce, I'll save you to get Batman to come out and play. And with me after…Still, this one Christmas that I want to happen this year. And that's stopping villains.)" she follows the car.

While in the car, Harley kindly reveals exactly what happened: Poison Ivy used a special lipstick laced with a chemical to infect Bruce, via the kiss. They also boldly pronounce that they intend to have a night on the town at Mr. Wayne's expense. The girls shop endlessly buying clothes and jewels, all the while Bruce begrudgingly (yet uncontrollably) puts it all on his credit cards. Finally, Bruce begins building up a will as the chemical's potency begins to wane. Vocalizing his discontent, the girls decide it's time for another dose; backing away from Harley's approach, however, Bruce falls down a conveniently placed 'out of order' open elevator shaft.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Harley panics to calming down after that. "We-we killed him...Oh, well."

"We were going to do it anyway." said Ivy.

The two leave the area after that to continue with their holiday shopping.

"We got his credit cards; what's to worry?"

Believing the slip to be his last, Harley and Ivy leave Bruce for dead, yet as they turn their backs and walk away, a portentous hand reaches out of the abyss and grips the edge of the floor. Well, Megan uses her ribbon to save him in time.

"I got you, Bruce…!" she pulls him up. "Here, you might want to get dress into this." Megan hands Bruce his Batman suit.

"Thank you, Megan."

As the duo burn rubber away from Bergduffs Department Store, the silhouette of the Batman and Megan both can be seen swooping after them.

"So, where to now?" Ivy asks Harley.

"Anyplace is fine by me as long as it's away from those two." Harley points out the window.

For Ivy looks startled and looks out as well, as they screamed to see both Batman and Megan to swoop after the limo. When Harley spots him through the back window, Ivy wastes no time in making an escape: she grabs the wheel of the car and ram raids the Wacko Toys shop. Probing through the pitch black with his flashlight and Megan uses her mirror patch, both Megan and Batman soon needn't wonder where they've gone to as a huge toy soldier comes crashing down nearly upon him to saving his girlfriend's life.

"What's that sound…?"

"Megan, get back!" Batman shoves Megan out of the away.

Big crash on the poor guy for his girlfriend tries to get him out.

"Batman!" she panics. "Have Ivy and Harley completely lose their minds this year?!"

Saving him, the two looked up for they can see the two girls taunting them.

"Megan, how goes it with your man this year? Crazy, isn't it?" said Ivy. "I'll bet you've been a good little Batboy this year, Batman. Unfortunately, Harley and I are still on the naughty list."

"Come on up and get your presents." Harley said.

Not one to decline a challenge, Batman eagerly ascends the tower for Megan to follow him, but only to find a boxing glove by Poison Ivy and a wooden sledge hammer from Harley Quinn.

"Duck, Batman!" Megan tries warning him.

"Merry Christmas, darling!" Ivy punches Batman with a big boxing glove.

"And Happy New Year, chum!"

Harley Quinn uses her sledge hammer on Megan too. For the two plummeting to the bottom, the girls cannot resist a gloat as they make – what they believe will be – their exit. But the quick minded Batman and Megan too had other plans…Megan uses her laser gun from her watch on the Christmas tree to aim and fire.

"Batman, give me a hand here!" she fires away. "(I hope this works…!) Hey, you girls, timber!"

And Batman uses his grappling hook to snag the base of a massive Christmas tree, which he then yanks hard, causing it to topple over directly on the would-be escapees. And soon, the lovers caught them both in the end.

"Merry Christmas, Megan." Batman said to her while being held in his arms.

"Best gift ever."

Batman still has the mistletoe above their heads…

"Let's make it even better…"

"Oh, Batman." She kisses him.

Best cute moment ever! Looks like Harley Quinn got her Christmas tree for Poison Ivy to care less about it, since they were stuck underneath.

"Well, here's your stupid tree." said Ivy. "You happy?!"

Seems like she was…

"Yeah."

Some night that was, huh?

December 24

In Mayfields Department Store, Barbara is just purchasing a new tie for her father when suddenly, an ear-piercing of cuts through the air. For her and Megan to bump into each other 'to know who was who for her to know she was Batgirl' they've been friends ever since.

"Megan?" Barbara was surprised to see Megan.

"Barbara?" same thing with her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just getting something for my Dad. And you?"

Megan shows Barbara some bags of things she got for her and other people like Bruce too.

"Oh, you know…same as last year to some holiday shopping here and there. Guess Gordon going to like a new tie. Looks nice."

The two laughed for Barbara pays for the tie up front for Megan to wait for her. The shop attendant comments on how they've been crying all day, at which point we see why: Harvey Bullock is playing Santa. With his partner, Montoya, he's on a stakeout.

"I don't believe it." Barbara knows who they were. "Are you seeing this, Megan?"

She laughs to already know who Santa Claus was…

"Wow, Bullock, nice Santa suit." Megan said while laughing. "And it's nice for Montoya to stay by his side. Cute couple, huh?"

"You're telling me."

Some stake out this turn out to be.

"Y'know, you could be a little more jolly, Saint Nick." said Montoya.

"Gimmie a break, Montoya." Bullock said to his partner. "This is the lamest stakeout I've ever been on. We better get some lead on this invisible shoplifter soon or- oop!"

For some of the kids, Bullock was being friendly for some to make jokes for Montoya to correct him a lot. A boy leaps up onto 'Santa's' lap.

"You're not the real Santy Claus."

For some kids, not so much to being mean a little.

"Sure I am. Wanna see my gun?" Montoya slaps Bullock. "Ow!"

Bullock, showing rare sensitivity, comforts a young girl whose father he put in prison, and winds up giving her cash to soothe her Christmastime woes. Okay, now that was nice for Megan to find that part to be kind of cute there. As Megan and Barbara continued walking through the store, happens to spot a child shoplifting, but when she tries to apprehend him, his clothes and hand seem to dissolve into nothing.

"Wait a minute…" Barbara tries stopping the child. "Hold it right there, young-!" but the arm turns into some type of clay when she touched him. "Man…?"

Megan sees a few more to stop to grab a hand to be covered in goop as well.

"Huh? Ew! Okay, now I'm getting a dejavoo type of feeling here."

Then, Montoya gets a call through her earpiece that detectives are in pursuit of four child bandits in the store.

"Wake up, Bullock! We're on!"

With Montoya moving out, Bullock does the same. As the them, Megan with her gun out, a few other clerks, and such surround the four bad children who were stealing, they then meld together into...Clayface. Yep, for another episode happens after episode two later on. So, he is alive, huh? Knew it. But still, this was bad here.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" he said. "Megan, your hot Santa's back, baby."

"Ah!" Megan freaks out. "Not you again!"

"It's Clayface!" Montoya panicked to ask Megan something. "You're Clayface's what now?"

They move away from Clayface's powerful punches in time to stretch out far.

"I'm not his baby and he's not Santa!"

Megan didn't want to talk about getting hit by male villains right now, for Bullock tries to protect her.

"Don't you dare touch my Megan, you creep!" he had his gun out. "After this…I'm going out with Megan."

"Oh, no you're not!" Megan tells Bullock that's not going to happen.

Clayface begins tearing up the place and no one can stop him to have his advantage on Megan, that is, until Barbara gets changed into her Batgirl outfit and delivers a blow to the head the sends him crashing out the window and into the skating rink below for Megan to join with her partner.

"By the way, you and Megan make a really bad couple." She said. "Cool entrance there, huh?"

"You said it."

Montoya and Bullock arrive on the scene and with a little guidance from Batgirl, succeed in halting the giant shape shifter by way of electrocution. By working as a team that is…Since Clayface was in cold water, there was another weakness to stop him. But not with gun fire.

"Don't waste your ammo on him, shoot the Santa!" said Batgirl.

Megan then sees where the idea was going…As Bullock looks at Montoya to think she was talking about him.

"You wouldn't."

"Not you, dope!" she points at Santa statue. "That Santa!"

They do that, the electrical wires to fall with sparks going off, Megan uses her watch to taser him to slow the villain down for a few seconds, and gives Clayface one heck of a shock to go down at last. Batgirl cheers with joy.

"Alright!"

"Direct hit!" Megan cheers with joy to stomp on Clayface's face. "You're such a pervert!"

As Batgirl and Megan did a fine job, Montoya makes Bullock recover the evidences with Clayface's body with his bare hands before they could arrest him for good. Gross!

"Well, so much for Frosty the lawn cigar!" said Bullock.

They were almost done with the job for the night...

"Get to it, Santa."

"Ho, ho, ho, whatever." said Bullock. "At least we saved Megan and I guess Batgirl."

For Montoya to be with Bullock was the best Christmas night to happen and stopped Clayface from stealing lots of things, for Megan knows that they make such a good couple.

December 31

In Commissioner Gordon's office, Batman, Megan, and 'the new' Robin have just reviewed a taped broadcast by the Joker, who reveals some good news and bad news: the good news is that for the next year, he will not kill anyone; the bad news is that he intends to make up for the loss in activity that very night.

"Hi-ho, couch potatoes. I'm interrupting the Toilet Bowl to bring you my very special New Year's resolution: ahem, starting tonight at midnight, I – your loving uncle Joker – do solemnly vow not to kill anyone for a whole year...which means I'm going to have to work extra fast to bump off a few more of you today!" he laughs insane-like.

Well, that wasn't good, you know?

"Hysterical." said Robin.

"Not when it comes to a mad clown like Joker here, Robin." Megan added. "Unless of course there are others who are afraid of clowns…Anyways, I better pinpoint the location." Megan hacks away with her computer book.

As Gordon tells Batman the only murder that day was a GothCorp scientist who specialized in sonics.

"Joker murder Dr. Erickson around noon time today." said Gordon.

From that doctor having the laughing grin for Joker use a laugh gas on the guy. Then Robin found something from the doctor's paper work.

"Says here he was working on something."

This Dr. Erikson had been working on a sonic based weapon powerful enough to kill anyone in 'earshot'. As Gordon also shows to Joker and his men to wearing the earmuffs to show from the doctor's room.

"Unless these earmuffs protect the ears to those who where it will be fine." Megan studies it. "Yep, it's a strong one to destroy the brain in seconds to turn to Jell-O."

"Then Joker's going to use the bomb tonight." said Batman. "He promises the countdown of victims. And there's no countdown to happen than at one place, the Gotham Square."

Using some rudimentary deductive skills, Batman concludes that the New Year's Day countdown at Gotham Square is assuredly the place where the Joker will set off the bomb. For Megan to pinpoint the location, the three headed out to the area right away.

"Got it! It's a few minutes if we run in time. Let's go, boys! And Gordon, leave this to us!"

Indeed, the Joker is setting up, and Batman with Megan and Robin were close at hand, but – always with a trick up his sleeve – the Joker has prepared a mass of plastic joker masks to help him blend in with the crowd.

"You sure he'll be here?" Robin asked.

"With murder on this scale, Joker will be close by to enjoy his handy work. Even in this crowd he'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Megan was lock, loaded, and ready to go.

"Let just hope we save the people in time too." She said.

Batman, Megan, and Robin now sees this to be a bit...more harder than it already looks. With all the Joker's masks on, it was going to be hard to do.

"You two were saying?" said Robin.

Batman is not amused. Using his 'Batnoculars', he easily spies the real Joker (with a huge clown wearing ear muffs on either side of him) playing the piano on stage. So just before swooping in, Batman makes his presence known with a well-timed Batarang to the head, removing the Joker's ear muffs. Then, instead of going after the Joker directly, Batman, Megan, and Robin take out the muscle on either side of him. This seemingly simple task, however, proves to be too much for the caped crusaders and they find themselves in the clutches of the Clown Prince of Crime. He even hits Batman from behind using a bucket of ice campaign, what a dirty trick! Robin and Megan see him in danger now.

"Batman!"

"Oh, no!"

With one thug of Mo, Lar, and Cur grabbed Robin, the other two grabs Megan by the arms for the Joker win this one.

"Poor Bats." said the mad clown himself. "That campaign went right through your head. Now you'll miss the big count down."

As the bell is rising to ring in the New Year, the Joker is having himself one final gloat by standing next to Batman with a bottle of champagne for Megan to use her yoyo's to give it to him.

"Do it, Batman!" she shouted.

The ever-alert Dark Knight snatches the bottle and sprays it all over the controls, shorting the wires only for Joker to shoot him from the shoulder to miss, and eventually exploding the bell's pulley, resulting in a falling, massively heavy bell. As luck would have it, the giant object lands right on the Joker (who comically follows it up with a small 'ouch'). And with that, a new year has started and everyone was saved. Happy New Year! Robin stops the other thug for Megan beat down the other two in the very end.

"We did it!" Robin said with joy.

"Ouch…!" Joker said in pain.

With Megan treating Batman's injuries from the gunshot wound, was easily removing the bullet wasn't too hard, and for her to arrest Joker and three thugs for good. Also getting the device to the police in time.

"Now that was a close one." she hugs Batman on his better arm. "Batman, are you okay?"

He pulls Megan in his arm to kiss her head.

"I'm okay, Megan, thank you."

January 1, 1:55 AM

A few hours after midnight, Gordon enters a small tavern and has a seat, while the barkeep ushers out the remnants of the punters. He speculates that 'he' might not show due to the hectic day 'he's' had, but the Commissioner is sure he will show so not to break tradition. Naturally, it's Batman who they're talking about and who makes an entrance from the kitchen. He sits; they chat for about ten seconds; he slips away like a shadow, leaving money for the bill behind. Gordon, surprised, swears that one day he'll beat him to the check, then heads home with a swinging Bat close behind him. He sees Megan to go meet with her boyfriend to spend some more time at their hideout.

"What a night."

"Happy New Year, Megan." He said to her. "Thanks again on another fine job tonight."

"You too, Gordon! Happy New Year!" she leaves to grab hold of Batman. "Let's go, handsome!"

For Gordon to leave, Batman swings throughout Gotham City with Megan by his side to hang out a bit longer together.

"I can do this every year with you." He said with a smile.

And for that, those were the three-short tales of the holidays, Christmas, and New Year to come and save the day once again. You know? Of course, what a night of the three nights they were!


	2. Sins of the Father

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 86 – Sins of the Father

In the middle of the night in Gotham City, a young boy is being hotly pursued by an elderly police officer that demands the lad return his donuts. With a keen mind and a display of acrobatics, the boy vaults himself onto a fire escape; however, the window to the apartment is firmly sealed, to the officer's glee. Yet, the little one has one more trick up his sleeve: a Batarang. He wields it with a marksmanship that displays it isn't the first time he's thrown one of them before, and manages to get the cop all wrapped up in somebody's clothesline, allowing him to make his getaway. Megan hears something that's going on to see for herself.

"Huh? What's up with this cop?" she helps him out. "You chasing someone?"

"Ah! Oh, thank you, Megan, and yes, I was. He got away from me again."

This was news to her to hear the rest about this sneaky thief.

"Got away from you again? Who?" Megan asked.

"Some boy who lives alone and steals things to stay alive, or something like that. He just took my box of donuts." The officer explains. "I'm worried about his safety too, rumor has it of a bad gang to be going around of a boss that two bounties name Manny and Mo who work for some random guy, whoever he is."

Megan has heard about the two who are most wanted on her list to go after, but who was the master mind? Worried about the boy's safety, she takes off to tell the cop this before leaving…

"Ah…I'll handle it and the boy, leave it to me, sir!" she then gives Bruce/Batman a call from her belt. "Yo, Bruce, its me. There's something I need to tell you right away."

Cool that Megan's other gear but the computer book, watch, belt, and gun were all updated thanks to her boyfriend's help. Somewhere across town, thugs Manny and Mo are banging on an apartment door demanding 'Drake' to come out and go talk to their boss. When no one answers, they pull out their guns and kick down the door. The place is an absolute mess, and to their surprise – and disbelief – there is a small collection of Batman stories and pictures affixed to the wall in a sort of collage. Just then, the window opens and in creeps the same boy who was being chased by the police. One of the thugs grabs him by the scruff of his neck and inquires where his father is. The resourceful and feisty boy makes his escape using the donuts and some ingenuity with a banister and a floor mat. The guys open fire, unloading no fewer than ten rounds, but all without so much as nicking the boy. Just when it appears that he'll be home free yet again, he runs right into Two-Face. They take the boy to the docks to interrogate him. After a few moments, it becomes clear that they won't get any direct answers, so Two-Face orders a search of his possessions.

"He stole something from me." He said.

For Tim was acting tough against Two-Face.

"Your charming good looks?"

One of the thugs finds a letter to 'Timmy' saying that he must leave town. Enclosed with the letter is a key. Recognizing it, Two-Face puts it in his jacket pocket and walks away. As he's departing, one of his men asks what they should do with Tim, to which – naturally – he flips his coin and orders them to kill him. Before that can happen, a pair of Batarangs whiz through the air knocking the guns from their hands. Enter Batman. And fire guns as well for Megan to show up with her boyfriend.

"Get them!" Two-Face order his men to.

Manny and Mo attack Batman and Megan for them to use their fighting skills to stop Two-Face's thugs, for a fight ensues! The quick-thinking Tim manages to free himself from his bondage, but not in time to help Batman, who gets bashed with a crane's massive hook, sent his way by Two-Face.

"Behind you!" Tim warns the Dark Knight.

But he gets hit hard from it to go down.

"No! Batman!" Megan panics to stop Manny and Mo by using a trash lid to shield her boyfriend. "(These idiots!) Stop firing! This liquid a very flammable! It'll be a burning dock!"

Batman ends up crashing into a stack of barrels filled with ominous red liquid; it's at that moment the two men recover their guns and open fire, resulting in first a fire, and then a series of explosions. Well, Megan did tried to warn them. This left Two-Face with the key for him and his men to escape in time.

"Let's go!"

Batman, obviously hurting with one arm cradling his abdomen, uses his other arm to scoop up Tim and lunge into the water below, just before an even bigger explosion and for Megan to jump in to aid him just in the nick of time. Down below in the water, Tim assists the caped crusader, who seems teetering on the edge of consciousness.

"Hey, you're Megan Tsuki aka Psych, the Bounty Hunter of Gotham." said Tim. "Hi, I'm Tim Drake, I'm a big fan of you and Batman."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He then spotted Batman. "Hey!"

The two lift him up together carefully to stay close and not to leave under the dock.

"Thanks, Tim, I knew coming here was a good idea. Now stay close to me. (Great, how are we going to get out of this one?)"

Two-Face and his men hover above with flashlights in one hand and guns in the other, trying to put an end to the pair once and for all.

"We're sitting ducks here." Tim panics.

Then, Megan just thought of an idea to hold Batman up within the waters.

"Not really, Batman, here." She hands him something.

Thankfully for their sake, Batman is conscious enough with Megan's help to remove a remote control from his utility belt and summon the Batboat. Tim and Megan waste no time helping the wounded hero into the craft, but finds it impossible to understand the controls, resorting to desperately pushing everything he can get his hands on.

"C'mon! How do you start this stupid thing?"

Compounding his anxiety are the three men above shooting endlessly at the conspicuous boat below them. Megan stays close to her man to try getting the three of them out of this mess.

"Bruce, come on…" Megan whispers in his ear. "I think I should hack into the Batboat, we're trapped."

With the last bit of strength, he can muster, Batman voice-activates the autopilot, set to 'home'.

"Autopilot…Home…"

After a short, high-speed journey home, Alfred welcomes the three, but is shocked to see a boy in the driver's seat.

"Oh, dear!" he was shock.

With Tim waving hello, Megan grabs hold of Batman to get taken care of right away.

"Alfred! Come on, lend me a hand here! He needs treatment!" she gets some help. "Tim, stay where I can see you."

"I'm not a kid you know."

Both Megan and Alfred immediately see to Bruce's injuries; all the while Tim is having a look around the Batcave.

"If you knew how many times I've dreamed about this place!" said Tim to be looking around the Batcave to picking up a small black ball from an arsenal.

"Please, Master Timothy! Not the explosives." Alfred stops him.

"They're not toys."

If only Tim would listen a little on what Megan was saying to him.

"Sorry. Geez!" he then sees something else even better. "I don't believe it!" Tim walks over to to a somewhat familiar costume behind the glass. "It's the real Robin suit, isn't it?! Whatever happened to him?"

To see the items 'with bombs too' and the old Robin costume to know what happen to the other one. Yeah, what did happen to Dick Grayson? This season takes place two years later, right? Anyways, Batman comes to as he sees Alfred and Megan by his side.

"Alfred…Megan…?" he asked to feel hurt.

Those two were happy to see him feeling a bit better.

"Right here, sir. You appear to be shock right from the system."

Megan hugs Batman to enjoy it a lot.

"Oh, Bruce, I was so worried about you." She said. "Don't worry, Tim Drake's okay. We'll deal with Two-Face again just as soon as you finish recovering."

"The boy…"

"He's here too." Alfred couldn't find Tim anywhere now. "Or at least he was."

Unable to concentrate on two things at once, Alfred loses track of the lad who has made his way up the stairs, through the clock, and into Bruce's study.

"Oh, great! Gidget, come with me. I know where he's going. Got a lot of explaining to do." Megan goes to find Tim with Gidget's help.

For Alfred fears the worse to come for Tim will soon find out who Batman is…

"Oh, dear…"

The secret is out: Bruce Wayne is the Batman! For Tim's eyes was looking at a trophy case containing awards presented to and pictures of Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne, Huh?" he said to himself.

Just then, out of the shadows springs Batgirl to take him back downstairs.

"Sorry you had to see that." Oh yeah, she was part of the tram as Batman and Megan's partner now, since Barbara Gordon graduated from college to become a cop like her father. "Hey, Megan. Gidget. Looking for someone?" Batgirl shows them Tim.

"Hey…! Let go!" he said.

Gidget was happy to see Tim was fine, well he did see everything upstairs. So, I guess Alfred called in Batgirl too late now.

"Thanks, Batgirl." said Megan. "And Alfred, no worries. You did try to…Now he knows, Gidget recorded the cameras for Tim here to be snooping around. (Now what are we going to do? He knows of Bruce Wayne is Batman.)"

Megan does try to cheer Alfred up.

"I know, Ms. Megan, I know." He said.

"He's been upstairs alright." said Batgirl.

"So, what? You can trust me!"

Oh, really, Tim? Caught stealing again. Despite having just attempted to pilfer some cash and a watch, Tim insists he's trustworthy. So much for getting away with it for Batman and Megan look at each other to say this part…

"Let him go." Batman tells Batgirl to do so.

For Tim to check out Gidget, he sees a cool robot up close to shake hands with each other.

"You maybe a sneak, Tim, but with reasons." Megan said to look at him to take fingerprint scan form her computer book. "Thank you. But still, I think you're trustworthy to do keep secrets like this. And yet, we wish to know about one thing…"

Batman, however, doesn't seem to care one way or the other, and is merely interested in why Two-Face is after Drake.

"She's right. But why would Two-Face want with you?"

He divulges that his father used to work for him, but that he's now skipped town, provoking sympathy from Batgirl.

"Cool robot, Megan." He said to then answer back to Batman. "Look, my old man used to work for Puke-Face, but that was before he split town."

Is that so…? For Tim was living on his own without his father since then. Sad…

"Your father left you all alone?" Batgirl asks Tim.

"Big deal. He was never around for me anyways. And I can take care of myself." With great adolescent spirit, Tim declares that he can take care of himself, and proves it by pulling out his Batarang and using it to slice off a few stalactites. "See?"

They're impressed.

"I was going to ask where you got that spare Batarang, Tim, but…I think you're careful how to use it." Megan was surprised. "Not bad for a boy in your age."

"I'm only twelve, and I'm not a kid."

Megan smiled to see a younger male version of someone she could've been from long ago.

"Hey, Batman, I'm starting to like Tim already." She said smiling.

Seems that Tim found the Batarang after stopping the bad guys down the neighborhood for Batman and Megan stopped them. They get back on track discussing the connection between Two-Face and his manhunt for Tim's father, and Tim can only show them the letter that was with the key.

"And the key?" ask Batman.

Megan scans the note to be Tim's father hand writing for Gidget tries to find his location right now.

"While Gidget finds Tim's dad, I'll check the handwriting on the note." She tells the others. "And yes, it was his. Whatever it says on here must be important."

Batgirl reads it for herself.

"Let me see…Had to leave town, Tim, they're after me. Take care and this key too. Hmm…Am impression." Batgirl shows it to Batman. "Recognize this?"

From being wrapped up together for quite some time, the paper has developed an imprint of the key, which Batman immediately recognizes – as Two-Face had – as being from Gotham Airport.

"The Gotham Airport." He said.

Megan finds the location right away from her computer book.

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's get going. (For you, Tim, we'll stop Two-Face and his goons on whatever they are trying to get from your father.)"

Whatever that Two-Face's after it has to be somewhere inside a locker to use the key for, Tim's dad must've left some two things in a bag.

"It's in here, boss." said Two-Face's goons.

Well, he has what he's been looking for, but not for long.

"Drop it!"

The three heroes appeared for Batman makes a sense after kicking one of the men down, along with Megan with her gun out, and Batgirl joins in.

"Whatever it is you're after, Two-Face, it's over!" said Megan. "You guys are coming with us and straight to jail! Well, you two are and Two-Face goes back to Arkham."

It's there that Batman, Megan, and Batgirl ambushing Two-Face and his cronies, well Batgirl takes care of the two men Manny and Mo.

"I don't think so, boys."

And yet, Two-Face manages a getaway with the satchel Drake had hidden in the airport locker. There's only one thing for Batman to do: give chase as Megan uses her jacks' spikes to stop the car. In the end, the mobster gets away with the bag. As Batman was trapped underneath to get hit by a plane about to land on the freeway.

"Hold it, Megan!" Two-Face stops her. "It's me or him. You can't do both."

With Batman trapped for Megan could let him stay like that to getting hit by a plane, she had to hurry and save him.

"You play dirty, Two-Face." She helps Batman out. "This isn't over yet!"

"Happy landing."

For him to make a joke like that, he then flees. Luckily for Megan to lift the car up a bit using her ESP powers, Batman takes the grappling hook to grab his girl to get lifted.

"Megan, you want to go for a ride?"

"What do you mean…? AH!" Batman grabs her to get a lift from the plane as it stops and gets off it after that. "Oh, I see. That was some ride. But Two-Face escaped with the bag on whatever it was."

So, now what…? It's back to square one and time to turn to some basic detective work.

"I think I've I.D.'d his father." Batman puts an image up on the computer screen. "Steven 'Shifty' Drake."

As Megan looks it up, Batgirl reads the rest about Steven Drake's criminal records.

"Burglary, armed robbery, grand-theft..."

"Makes you feel sorry for Tim." Megan added.

From Steven as an adult, to showing him as a kid on the computer screen next, must've had a bad childhood growing up. Batman sees now Tim became sort of a thief like his father.

"Started when he was a kid. A real hard-luck case."

"Just like his son." she said.

"Are you looking for sympathy?" Batman questions Batgirl.

"From you? Heaven forbid."

'Shifty' Drake's file is brought up on the Batcave's computer for Gidget to finally getting some answers for the three and – unfortunately for Tim – his father matches a John Doe found floating in the Metropolis River.

"From having a hard time as a kid, and from his adulthood." said Megan. "He's been doing some terrible crime, until...He did one more to be his last."

In other words...I think that Shifty guy's dead.

"In other words, oh no…" Batgirl asked.

"That's right, he didn't make it."

For Batman to feel bad for Tim without a father now, he was like Bruce was after losing his parents.

"Ah, man…Poor Tim." same with Megan to really feel bad for him the most.

Unbeknownst to the two bats, Gidget, and Megan, Tim was behind them listening to every word.

"That means he's not coming back…" he said. "My old man, he's gone for good. That's what John Doe means, right?"

He guesses his father is dead and will never come back for him, and while Batgirl begins to offer him hope and comfort him, Batman coldly confirms that he is never going to return.

"Sorry, Tim, we all are." Megan said to try to cheer Tim up.

For him to be in tears, I really feel bad.

"He's never coming back now. He was too scared."

With Megan hugging Tim, Batman also knows how he feels right now and so did Batgirl.

"What did he take from Two-Face?" Batman asked. "Why did he hide it?"

"Hey, if I knew I would tell ya."

At that moment, Alfred interrupts, saying there is something that should be seen on television.

"Excuse me, sir. But there's something on television you might find interested." He tells the others.

Indeed, it's Two-Face with his own brand of a public service announcement: if he doesn't get 22 million dollars by two in the morning, he's going to release a deadly gas in Gotham.

"Attention, people of Gotham City. I've got a simple equation for you. One plus one equals Armageddon. When these liquids are mixed together, they create a nasty gas. Unless I receive twenty-two million dollars by 2 a.m., they'll be two kinds of citizens in Gotham: The dying and the dead."

With this going on, Megan tries hacking into the TV programming to locate the location of Two-Face, his goons, and the gas machine right away.

"Well, this looks bad. I'm locating the area of Two-Face's recording right now." She said to get something from it. "Got it! Let's go, Batman. Batgirl."

As Batman openly despairs that they must find him before he wreaks havoc, Tim says that he thinks he may know where Two-Face is hiding out: the old Janus Theater.

"I might know where he is…the old Janus Movie Theater."

Megan double checks the location.

"Hey! Tim's right, see?" Megan shows the others. "We'll get there less than ten minutes with the Batmobile. Thanks, Tim."

Batman, Megan, and Batgirl hop in the Batmobile, with Batman refusing to let Tim in on the bust.

"Let me come with you guys."

"No, it's too dangerous." Batman says so.

After they leave he vents his frustration and Alfred, seeing this, tells him that this is the way things are and always have been.

"Don't take it personally, lad. He's never been one for debate."

For Gidget to point it out to him, Tim might be someone else than just himself…At the Janus Theater, it's two minutes to two and Two-Face orders the masks brought in, obviously eluding to setting of the deadly gas. Just then, outside the room, somebody's cry of pain can be heard, and Two-Face instantly knows what it is and declares…

"He's here."

Just after one of his goons asks where, the Dark Knight leaps out from behind some crates and decks him! And Megan appears from below from the stage basement to use her baton to hit the other goon to stunning him with her perfume next.

"Hiya, boys. Miss us?" Megan said to be teasing.

"Should've known you'll be with him, Megan, I'm pleased." said Two-Face to give his goons an order. "Boys, you know what to do."

The three remaining cronies try to shoot them, but vaults those same crates their way and they must scramble out of there 'for Megan to be using her ESP powers to move some of it'. As one is trying to get away, Batgirl swings into action (literally), laying one out.

"Peek-a-boo!"

While the fighting continues inside, Tim is just arriving outside the Janus Theater (via the roof of a passing bus), but he looks quite different: he's wearing the Robin costume! Cool! A new Robin has appeared! Inside, Two-Face's thugs keep the Dark Knights and Megan at bay long enough to set off the three-minute countdown to destruction. Just then, he picks up a Tommy gun and fires it in their direction, ensuring they can't even get close to disturbing his scheme.

"Ah, you guys. The bomb's about to go off." Megan said to have trouble hacking into it. "I can't shut it down from here. What are we going to do?!"

"You're too late, Batman." said Two-Face to put his mask on. "Better find yourself another mask."

All hope seems to be lost…For one other member was about to shoot for someone to kick him in time.

"Oops. Excuse me."

Enter, 'Robin'.

"Is that…?" Megan figures it out. "Robin? A kid? (Wait, Tim Drake's Robin?!)"

Well, even Batgirl and Batman knew already just by looking at him, like the Dark Knight had other things to worry about.

"Oh, no…"

He does his best to stop Two-Face, but is simply not experienced enough to watch his back, and ends up in the clutches of 'Puke-Face' after all.

"Hah! It's been a long time, Bird Boy." said the villain.

"Robin!" Megan had her gun out to try rescuing him.

Tim wastes no time pulling out his Batarang and uses it to cut the ropes holding a large grate above them, in a similar fashion he had earlier cut the stalactites. Megan uses her powers to whack some sense in to the man lying underneath it. For Robin to see that for the first time.

"Cool! Super powers!"

"Well, it's not my best to have you know." She said. "I'll tell you about it later, Robin, let just take care of this mess first."

"Okay!" he said.

Two-Face is too quick to be caught (his henchman is not as lucky), but he has nowhere to run but into the path of one angry Batman. Saving the day is left up to Batgirl, who – at the two-second count, and out of options – rips out the wires from the side of the contraption.

"I got it!"

As for Two-Face, both Batman and Megan double kick the villain out of the big screen.

"Done and done." said Megan. "Two-Face and his goons are finished and the bomb's stopped. Nice work, Batgirl."

"Thanks." She said. "Can we go home now?" Now all she wants is to go home.

"Yeah!" Robin said with joy. "We did it! An ace it up and you two take him down, huh, Batman?"

Tim enthusiastically chimes in, in agreement, but only gets a stern glare by Batman in return. Megan places her hands on her man to tell him that he should do more than get at Tim a little.

"Now, now, calm down. There's only one thing we can do if Tim Drake as our new Robin will agree to do for us in return as a fair punishment…"

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce is ostensibly training Tim as they batter each other with pugil sticks. Welcome to the team, the new Robin! As Alfred, Barbara, Gidget, and Megan watch the whole thing go down. Bruce also tells the youngster how it's going to be: Tim always gives him 110%, and Bruce makes the rules.

"You work with me, Tim. You follow the rules. Rule number one: You give me everything you've got. Rule number two: Then you give me more. And rule number three: I make the rules."

At that moment, from out of the shadows steps Dick.

"Watch out for that last one, kid. It's a killer." He said to enter the room.

Everyone is ecstatic to see his return. For Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Megan, and Gidget 'to be dancing with joy'.

"Dick."

"My word!"

"Long time, no see."

"Hi, Dick, so glad you're still part of the team either way as Nightwing."

Well, Tim was happy to see the original Robin himself to be a different super hero now.

"Cool…" he said smiling. "Hey, Megan, I'm going to do just fine."

And for that, there's a lot to talk about Dick's story for not being Robin anymore, but that's on a later time. For now, they were all happy to have him for it was something else to still be part hero in Gotham and a family.

"Hey, no one can be a Boy Wonder forever."

Well, for that part to be said and done he was right a little. Dick can say that again. Also, it's good to have more heroes on the good team.


	3. The Vault

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 87 – The Vault

'Now in these parts will have Megan in it to have some fun along the way, enjoy!'

A massive vine leads from the streets, past two subdued guards, to the top of a high building, where Poison Ivy is attempting to open a vault holding a fortune in diamonds while Harley Quinn acts as a lookout. For Megan sneaks in to try to put a stop these women.

"(Oh, great…Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy again?)" she questions herself while keeping her guard up. "(Will these two ever learn? I better be ready for anything once they try to steal the diamonds with the safe.)"

For Megan to do just that, Ivy tries to open the safe very carefully…

"A fortune of diamonds in this vault...and it's about to be ours."

Ivy begins to try opening the safe. However, Harley's antics begin to distract Ivy as she sings an annoying song.

"You say something, Red?" she asked.

"Girl…!" Ivy tries to keep her cool. "I'm can't open the vault if you're singing…!"

Harley realizes her mistake there to not do anymore.

"Sorry…won't happen again."

"It better not." She said to her partner.

For Megan to be seeing this to try stopping them, but surprisingly Harley was doing it for it.

"(Ah, what are they doing…?)" she was lost to enjoy the show little by little.

Then Harley starts humming it and tap her fingers on the floor while waiting, to still be distracting Ivy to tell her to stop.

"I wasn't singing, I was humming." said Harley.

"Find something else to do with your mouth other than yap."

Soon Megan sits back to wait for the right time to stop them while enjoying the show.

"(Okay, now this is funny to watch.)"

And finally, Harley blows a piece of bubble gum until it pops right near Ivy's face. Now she has done it to make Megan laugh while hiding. Ivy, fed up, threatens to 'cram fast-growing cactus seeds up [Harley's] tuckus' if she doesn't stop distracting her. Sounds like a threat there…

"If I hear one more sound out of you…! Just one more sound…!" Ivy shows Harley her plant. "I'll cram fast-growing cactus seeds up your tuckus!"

Well, that shut Harley up for good now. For Megan to contact the police by using her watch to arrive at the scene for her to get ready to make a move.

"(Well, I'm enjoying the fun for me to stop them in a few seconds…)" she said. "(I was enjoying the two friendships while it last.)"

At this, Harley remains silent, even as she sees Gotham's police swarm the area. Harley tries to say something, but couldn't because of Ivy was threatening her not to say a word at all to finish opening the vault.

"Not one sound…? Got it?" Ivy manages to crack the combination and open the vault. "You outta sing now, Harley-Girl. You go right ahead and sing."

"Ah…Red?"

Just as Megan appears to stop Harley and Ivy in time from stealing the diamonds, the duo is caught and arrested.

"Yeah, I don't think so, girls." Megan cuffs them both. "But thanks for the show. Ivy was really going to stick a lively plant up your butt, huh Harley? Just because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. What a shame…"

Harley can only shrug helplessly as her partner berates her for not saying anything.

"Harley…you were supposed to be watching…!" Ivy argued. "Didn't you see them come in? Or Megan?"

You threaten Harley to stay quiet, remember, Ivy?

"Sure, I did, Red." She said.

"Then why didn't you say something?"

For Megan to not get those two bad girls who are also friends and such, she'll never know. Or Harley to be clueless and/or Ivy to sometimes be forgetful maybe.


	4. Lap Bat

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 88 – Lap Bat

In a rooftop chase, Batgirl catches up to Catwoman, who has stolen The Jade Gato, a statuette rumored to be a mystical good luck charm (as well as being worth three million dollars). For Megan to report this to her crime fighting partner for her to chase after her best friend/enemy.

"Ah, Megan, I knew you would try to stop me." said Catwoman. "Love the chase in our friendship, don't you?"

"The only thing that I love more is to bring justice to get paid as a bounty hunter." She said.

Catwoman nor Megan see no sign of Batgirl to be found…

"So, where's your partner at? Lost her…"

Well, Batgirl appears to aid Megan.

"I got her!" she comes up of the building to help Megan out.

"Took you long enough…"

Joke aside from Megan for her to use her paint ball to throw to trap Catwoman to try escaping with the item for her and Batgirl to grab it from one end, and pull it while fighting one another.

"It took me three years to track down the Jade Gato—and three more to figure out how to steal it." Catwoman said while struggling with Batgirl.

"Funny, it only took me ten minutes to figure out how to snatch it back." Batgirl said back.

"Okay, then—you take it."

Catwoman let's go, causing Batgirl to fall off the building, Megan rushes to her side to use the ribbon to save her.

"Ah! Batgirl!" she holds on. "Selina! Have you loss your mind?!"

After a struggle, Batgirl falls off the edge of the building.

"Admiring the view?"

Batgirl fires a grappling hook at the roof, but Catwoman cuts it, and she barely catches onto a loose brick. For Megan to try using her baton to fight her friend/enemy off was some battle they were having. Catwoman won't help her up unless she gives her the statue, but Batgirl refuses to let her have it. When police cars begin to arrive, Catwoman declares it a draw and runs off, leaving Batgirl berating the 'good luck charm' and Megan tries to pull her back up.

"Well, you get the charm, but you don't get me." Catwoman takes off.

"(Oh, perfect!)" Megan tries pulling her friend back up. "Batgirl, hold on. I got you…!"

But the brick gives way, and Batgirl falls screaming into the alley below—a scream that turns into a meow; in midair, she transforms into a cat and lands on her feet. With Megan panicking, she rushes down there using her claws to climb her way down from building carefully; and hoping that Barbara/Batgirl was all right. At that moment, Catwoman happens by her, unaware of her identity, and takes her home.

"Huh?" Catwoman finds a cat, unaware that it's Batgirl. "Well, hello, sweetie! Where did you come from?" she picks her up. "At least I won't go home empty-handed..."

"Meow?" confused the Batgirl cat.

With Megan seeing on what happened to Batgirl turning into a cat and Catwoman taking her back to her place, she follows them with a tracking bug to follow while she was completely lost right now.

"Ah, what just happened?! (Oh, right…I better go check on them.)"

In the next scene, Catwoman sits in bed with her new pet, scratching her ears...when the cat suddenly turns back into Batgirl — the Jade Gato in her lap — and claps a pair of handcuffs on her. Megan arrives to see that the item was saved, Batgirl was back to normal, and Catwoman was arrested.

"Rats…" upset the cat burglar.

"Hey, Megan, I manage to get it in the end."

Megan could see that to have another job well done again.

"So I saw that…" she said. "(I better leave the whole Batgirl getting patted part of Selina's love for cats to myself…Yeah…)"

Guess the bat's got this cat burglar's tongue and not the cat this time. Ha!

"Got ya!" said Batgirl.

And I guess that the statue was the real luck to turn people into cats after all…


	5. Cold Comfort

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 89 - Cold Comfort

At a museum in Gotham City, local television reporter Jack Ryder is on hand to show the world the unveiling of a rare dinosaur skeleton, the Ultrasaurus, which is the culmination of thirty years of hard work by scientist Margaret Madsen. Just as they begin filming, some women in parkas oddly appear, and are quickly told they shouldn't be there. But they are not alone; Behind them is Mr. Freeze! He's back and angrier than ever. Freeze wastes no time in marching up to Margaret and declaring that it's a pity she will lose her treasure.

"There isn't an archaeological institution in the World that would buy a stolen fossil. " she said. "This wouldn't be worth anything to you!"

Misunderstanding his intentions, she pleads that no archaeological institution in the world would purchase stolen goods.

"To me, no. But it's worth everything to you, isn't it? I did not come here to steal bones, Dr. Madsen, I came to steal hope!"

Freeze clarifies his intent, drawing his freeze gun and aiming it at the colossal skeleton. In a matter of ten seconds, Madsen witnesses thirty years of hard work brought to ruin. She cannot comprehend the motive behind his malicious act and tearfully begs to know why he has committed this act. Freeze's only reply is less than warming: 'Why not?'

"Bone chilling, isn't it?" said one of Mr. Freeze's henchgirl. "Where to now, sir?"

"I'll plan my next move, and for one of them. I have a special one in mind from my once beloved wife's dearest friends..." he was holding a photo of Megan Tsuki herself. "Someone like her."

That's not good to hear, Megan's in danger! A few days later, at the Gotham Tricentennial celebration (a black-tie affair), Bruce and Commissioner Gordon are having a chin wag about that very incident involving the 'lizard'.

"You mean dinosaur." Gordon corrects him.

"Whatever. I only wish to know on why Mr. Freeze wanted to freeze up something so valuable?" said Bruce.

As Megan was being Bruce's bodyguard during the event to overhear, she was on the case for a while to want to know herself.

"You got me, Bruce. Part of me is happy to see Mr. Freeze alive and well, just not him being all psycho path and all, sad." she said.

Yeah, Megan has to put her feelings aside to know that Mr. Freeze was back, but not in a good way 'at all'.

"I wish there was another way around it, Megan, believe me." Gordon added.

They both are at a loss to rationalize Freeze's motivation. As Mayor Hill opens the ceremonies, Bruce is bumped by a woman wearing a parka.

"Excuse me..."

Megan sees that someone was odd about this strange woman in odd clothing.

"Huh?" she sees her as well. "Bruce, you don't think that she's...?"

"I think so. Cover me, Megan." Bruce goes somewhere to get into his costume as Batman. Fully aware of the implications, Bruce ditches the party and makes a beeline to Alfred, who is waiting with the Batsuit at Bruce's request.

Back in the ballroom, the mayor is unveiling a massive painting by Guiseppe Bianci, called 'Twilight in Gotham'. The artist himself is there to deliver a short speech, but just as he begins saying how much it means to him, the malevolent Mr. Freeze arrives to disintegrate his joy. Megan warns everyone of the danger.

"Everyone, get back!" she said.

Well, Mr. Freeze had more help on his side.

"Nobody move!" another henchwoman said with her ice gun out.

Like the dinosaur, Freeze begins by admiring the work, commenting on the mastery of the artist's technique. Just as Guiseppe starts begging Freeze not to destroy his masterpiece, Freeze callously blasts it with his freeze gun, shattering it to pieces. This time, however, Freeze is not satisfied with the one incident of destruction, and turns his deadly ray to a woman's beloved dog.

"Search your hearts for the thing you value most, then despair, for I have come to take it from you." said Mr. Freeze.

Before he could fire at the dog for the owner to protect her pet, Megan steps in to use a mini-flame thrower of her hairspray and match to stop the ice.

"Stop, Mr. Freeze! (I wish this wouldn't be this way...)"

Lowering his weapon a little for Mr. Freeze sees Megan again to be happy, only to carry out the task at hand.

"Megan, its you again. Although I'm happy to see a friend of Nora's, now's not the time to ask you to abandoned your bounty hunter life and come join with me. To my own utopia of life, ice, and beauty." he reaches his hand out to Megan. "I ask of you to do so to keep while I destroy everything else that everyone else loves the most."

Megan hears that Mr. Freeze was upset with something, she still couldn't allow for him to do so.

"Join you...? Thanks but no thanks." she whispers to the owner with the dog. "Go now." Megan says something to Mr. Freeze next. "Look, I won't join you because I love Batman more for two to three years now and you wish to take me to destroy everything else? No! What would Nora Fries say about this?"

"I'm afraid that she has left me long ago. Now I need another one to fill my sorrow, a new bride to be."

Huh? Mr. Freeze can't get back to Nora another 'even though she was saved' to have Megan by his side now?!

"Bride?!" shock Megan. "Me!? (Okay, now he has completely loss it!)"

Soon to arrive to stop the another ice gun, Batman uses his Batarang in time for him to make a scene.

"Get him!" he said to his henchwomen.

The girls use their ice guns to fire for Batman to push Mr. Freeze down to the ground, only to get strangle by his new and improved suit of his and get thrown for one of them to fire at the Dark Knight, Mean arrives to use her baton to hit her on the head, leaving Batman to smack her hand to fire at her own leg. Nice one!

"Oh, no you don't!" Megan said to stay close to Batman's side. "Quickly, he's behind the stage."

Going there, for both Batman and Megan were getting pointed by Mr. Freeze's ice gun to fire at them like last time. Batman stands by Megan's side so she wouldn't get frozen.

"What are you waiting for?" Batman questions the villain.

"Time, Batman. For either way I'll take her away from you that you treasure the most."

That chance, though, never comes as Freeze traps Batman point-blank by using his weapon to freeze Batman's cape to the floor.

"Batman!"

With Megan using her watch to laser point Batman's cape to get out of the ice, the woman was still trapped.

"Hey! What about me?!" she asked.

"You're on your own now." said Mr. Freeze.

Nice way to leave someone behind like that, huh? Well, Mr. Freeze made his escape now for Batman and Megan miss their chance, only to arrest one henchwoman. Curiously, Victor relents and hints at his desire to rid himself of Gotham's hero in another fashion, and then simply departs, leaving behind a weeping artist and even more unanswered questions. And wanted Megan for himself that Batman could already tell when Mr. Freeze said that to him up close in person.

"Megan, Mr. Freeze wants-!"

"Don't remind me, Batman, please...! Why is every guy who are evil hitting on me a lot?!" she asks herself.

From Gordon, Batman, and Megan looking at each other 'and the upset man to have his paint ruined', what now...? Back at the Batcave, Bruce is having a conference with Megan, Robin, and Batgirl, with the latter filling in the former about Victor Fries; Namely that his wife Nora has been revived, but he never tried to see her, and so she married another man. Somewhere else in the city, another meeting of the minds is taking place. In what appears to be a subterranean makeshift laboratory (and a very cold one at that) several doctors are tending to Mr. Freeze.

"Can you blame him?" said Batgirl. "One minute, he hears the news about Nora's recovery, and then the next thing...she remarried to someone else to forget about him."

From the video to be shown of Mr. Freeze destroying the areas of the city and the camera's point view, we see why.

"That's a bummer..." said Robin.

"Big time...And I'm not going to be his wife!" upset Megan. "As if!"

Batman got mad to even take his anger on a trashcan to kick it far from the room.

"And I won't allow it...!"

Judging by the fact that Freeze's girls have their guns out and pointed at them, the doctors are working against their will. Indeed, they tell Victor that his condition has been stabilized and there is nothing more that they can do for him, then insist that he allow them to leave. Sternly and, dare one say, coldly, Mr. Freeze denies their demand and adds that they will only be released at 'his' discretion. Freeze then gets up, passes the cowering doctors, and leaves them locked in the lab as he makes his way into another chamber. Freeze sees Bruce Wayne making a charitable donation on television and makes him his next target, and to get a hold of Megan one way, or another.

"As my father once told me, 'Those who have the most, must give the most'." Bruce said on TV.

Seems like Mr. Freeze was going to be Mr. Freeze's next target.

"Those who have the most also have the most to lose, Mr. Wayne." he said.

Hours later, Batgirl is running through a training course in the Batcave, displaying her amazing strength and dexterity. From there, Megan gives it a go to get the stress out of her body.

"Pretty cool, huh Megan?"

"Not bad, Barbara, you're getting there. But can you hand this?" Megan does her own moves to win in seconds to beat Barbara/Batgirl. "Thirty seconds, I win again."

Nevertheless, in the end, she gets zapped by some lasers, and in a game meant to simulate real dangers, that would spell death in a real-life situation.

"Ah, no fair..." she said.

Bruce is very quick to bring that to her attention, keeping her excitement in check about setting the all-time high score.

"Ah, not really."

Megan and Bruce help out Batgirl to show that she was close to Megan's record.

"Hey, yeah...not bad!" Barbara said with joy.

Bruce not only tells her to continue practicing, but also raises the difficulty level from 6 to 10.

"Not bad, Barbara, you're close to Megan. Keep it up." he said to walking out with Megan. "Excuse us."

"But I lasted longer this time."

Nice one, Bruce.

"Dead is dead." said Bruce.

For Bruce to step up a new training level for Barbara, more work for her to stay put in the Batcave. For Megan to look upset from the mess that Mr. Freeze was doing, both she and Batman have to come up with something to stop him and fast, there was another reason why the man took so long to never go back to Nora afterwards.

"Hmm...You know, Bruce, I've been thinking."

"On why Fries never went back to his wife to let her get married two years later?" Bruce guessed.

"Ah, yeah. Good guess there." she said. "Listen, if so then he must be hurt inside. I mean literally hurt. I...don't know why for my powers to get better to controlling them, but I can tell that has to be the case."

Bruce pulls Megan close to him to be held in a sweet way to make sure that he'll keep his partner/girlfriend safe.

"We'll figure it out together, Megan, I promise."

"I sure hope so." said Megan. "(Either way, I do worry about that man a little...)"

Bruce and Megan wander upstairs, leaving Batgirl to her training, and they check in on Tim, who's watching TV while he should be studying the American justice system. Bruce tries to reason with him, but Tim eventually gets the upper hand in the discussion, saying that the system is 'bogus' by watching him work, and Bruce is at a loss for words.

"Alfred tells me you failed a civics test." Bruce said to Tim.

Like he cares to try in school.

"Like I really care what a district attorney does."

"You don't know the first thing about the American justice system, do you?"

True, Bruce, so true...

"I know it's bogus." said Tim.

"And how'd you come to that well-thought-out conclusion?" ask Bruce.

Tim looks at Bruce to answer him back with this...

"Watching you." he said. "You don't exactly follow the rules of due process."

Ha! Nice one, that got to Bruce. For Megan laughs a little.

"He's got you there, Bruce."

"Uh..." Bruce tries to change the subject. "how'd you do on your math test?"

Just then, the doorbell rings, and it's Freeze himself.

"I'm so sorry, sir." said Alfred.

One of Freeze's henchwomen pushes Alfred down the ice-covered stairs and Bruce runs to his side. Freeze then creepily glides down the same ice slide (with pinpoint accuracy), while Alfred gets up and walks away.

"A touching moment, isn't it?" he comes down to see Megan. "Megan, come to me now. I wish not to hurt the boy, but if I must..."

"Mr. Freeze!" Megan got her gun out to protect Bruce and Tim 'as an act to do her best'. "Don't you dare hurt Alfred!"

Bruce had to try to do something as his rich boy self.

"You don't have to do this. Wayne Corp. saved your wife, and can still help you."

Bruce tries to rationalize with Victor, offering to use his company's resources to seek a cure for Freeze's condition, but Freeze simply says it's too late.

"It's too late for that now." said Mr. Freeze.

"But I have other people who work for me-!"

And then backhands Bruce into the sofa behind him and Megan tries to save his life.

"No, Bruce!"

Clandestinely pushing a button on his watch, Bruce alerts Batgirl that there is trouble up above, with Megan also uses her belt to contact her.

"Megan? What's going on?" she asked.

"Trouble is what. Mr. Freeze is after Bruce and he can't go as Batman! Hurry on up and lend me a hand!"

Please hurry, Batgirl! Meanwhile, Victor contemplates at a picture of young Bruce with his parents, reflecting that he was just boy when he lost them, and since then he's been trying to build a surrogate family.

"You were just a boy when you lost your parents, but you keep trying to create a surrogate family for yourself. To destroy you, I need only destroy that. Perhaps your beloved surrogate son? No. I think the surrogate father."

He points his freeze gun at the 'surrogate son', Tim, before settling on the 'surrogate father', Alfred. Freeze begins blasting Alfred from the feet up, and just as it gets to his chest, Batgirl looms above to save the day.

"(Right on time, Barbara.) We got you backs, Alfred, Batgirl's here!" Megan stops one of the girls. "Bruce! Tim! Stay close to me and we'll save your butler."

Then, mayhem. Tim and Bruce take care of his girls while she goes for Victor, managing not only to take his freeze gun away from him, but also shooting him with it, freezing him against the wall!

"This weapon's pretty useful." said Batgirl.

For a man who flung Batman aside like a stuffed toy, a bit of ice is not enough to hold him. Freeze breaks free and smashes through the wall, while one of his girls recovers his gun by bashing Tim and Barbara over the head with a block of ice.

"No! Tim! Batgirl!" Megan was then tied up from the two girls to be pulled by Mr. Freeze. "Ah! Let go...!"

Not good, Megan gets captured!

"Now I have you, Megan, trying to get to your protector Mr. Wayne was a setup. Now you'll marry me. Let's get going." Freeze summons the girls to come and they make haste for their van parked out front.

"Ah! Someone, help me!"

No one is in any shape to give chase, but Batgirl does manage to lodge a tracer into the side of their vehicle.

"Megan's been capture!" said Tim.

Not good for Bruce to hear the news while trying to keep Alfred warm.

"He did what?!" he was mad. "(Hang in there, Megan...!)"

Well, at least Megan will be strong for Batgirl to leave a tracking device on Mr. Freeze's van just in time.

"Don't worry, we will save her."

Alfred is enjoying a high-tech, rejuvenating Jacuzzi chemical bath. At least he'll be okay. Moments later, the tracer turns up on the radar. Batman and Batgirl waste no time getting to the Batmobile. Naturally, Robin wants to go as well, but Batman insists he stay behind to look after Alfred, who sets Tim to work straight away making the tea. Sorry, dude. With Megan dress up in some winter-like dress up, for Mr. Freeze to be ready to show her his true colors while she was chained up like a dog.

"You'll get use to the cold, my dear. By the time I set up something to Gotham City, we'll be miles away to celebrate together, both you and I." he said to touching her face. "One thing I cannot be apart with, today's the day I'll have it all. As for escaping, I know your skills so I came prepared. Do forgive me for restraining you for the time being."

Megan could use her powers or items to get out since Mr. Freeze has it to be hanging above her.

"You better let me out, Mr. Freeze!" she said. "Once Batman gets here, he'll be you up back to the Stone Age!"

Like Mr. Freeze wouldn't be prepare in case Batman and Batgirl do show up.

"I know. And you should know my reasons too, why I didn't ask for help. It's too late for me now. For you to sense it, Megan, you would understand."

He places Megan's hands on his suit to sense something shocking for her to feel out.

"Wait...No heart beat and...! What happened to you?!"

"That's a long story to tell..." he said.

"Then answer me this, Mr. Freeze? Why choose me to keep with you out of every other girl like Nora Fries was?" she asked to feel bad for him. "Again, I'm sorry you're heart broken. I really am."

Good question, why was that? For Mr. Freeze answer was this...

"Because you're almost like Nora's little sister was. And a dear friend to her once, you both share the pain and suffering you have from your powers, if only I knew you sooner...I'm just alone to need someone who gets me, like you do, Megan." said Mr. Freeze.

Soon he does something to shock Megan from his body was different today to leave her surprise.

"What the...? No way!" she was horrified.

Now that was some sad reason there, and a good one. The tracer leads them to an old, abandoned meat packing plant, but no Mr. Freeze, despite being right on top of him (according to the tracer). Batman spots an entrance to a lower level, where Batgirl happens upon a spare Freeze suit, proving that he must be there somewhere. Just then, from an adjacent room, the muffled sounds of people struggling can be heard. Batman blasts the door open to see the three doctors tied up, gagged, and hanging from meat hooks. After they're free, they immediately begin filling in Batman with all the details, but are suddenly halted by two of Freeze's dames.

"Hey Freeze, look who dropped in."

The heroes are escorted back into the hallway and a henchwoman calls for Freeze, who comes walking out while carrying Megan, but not as they expected to find him: to their shock, Victor Fries' reveals his disembodied head, riding atop a spider-like mechanical apparatus for mobility.

"Batman! Batgirl!" Megan said while she was chained up. "Mr. Freeze's not human anymore! He's a robot!"

Get out! Freaky... Batman's face reflects sympathy and astonishment as he inquires what happened, and Victor is more than willing to divulge: His body deteriorated due to his condition and thus, the doctors were only able to halt it in time to save his head.

"Oh, my God..."

"What happened?" ask Batman.

Now they and Megan hear about Mr. Freeze's terrible fate.

"The accident that made me into what I was, finally took its toll on my body. With the doctor's to help me, all was gone but my head to be saved in time to make me this robotic body."

Freeze goes on to say that his bodiless existence is the impetus for his not having contacted Nora and why he has sought to wreak havoc on all of those around him. That makes sense, sad but true.

"That's what the doctor's meant that it was too late for you." said Batgirl.

Even for Megan to hear it all.

"Oh, Mr. Freeze, I really wish I could've done something for you. If my powers would..."

Climbing into his suit, Freeze tells the three doctors they can go.

"I understand you, Megan, you would've tried to." he said to get into his suit again. "Now you see why I can't return to Nora, to see everything get destroyed now by my hands, since I can't have her anymore, no one can...You three may leave."

The three scientists do so. Batman and Batgirl, on the other hand, cannot.

"Mr. Freeze, don't kill them!" Megan beg of him not to.

"I won't, there's another to go out painlessly..." Wishing the hero to feel an equivalent loss, Freeze reveals his ruthless plan to annihilate all of Gotham with a reverse fusion bomb. To guarantee that they see the repercussions of such a weapon of mass destruction, Freeze decides to leave Batman (and Batgirl) under the guard of two henchgirls, and orders them to shoot only their legs should they try anything. "You'll be safe here while I take Megan a ride to be wed afterwards...You two, watch them. I want to see Batman suffer the most to lose the woman that he loves no more." he carries Megan inside the helicopter. "Come, my dear. It's time!"

That's not good to hear. Megan gets carried away by Mr. Freeze to see Batman and Batgirl in danger.

"Ah, no! Stop this Mr. Freeze! Don't do it! Batman! (This is bad, it'll be the Ice Age again if Mr. Freeze drops the bomb!)"

Not surprisingly, before the helicopter can leave the 'hangar', they are disarmed and Batman has launched his grappling hook into the base of the helicopter to stop the bomb and save Megan next; while Batgirl stops the two girls. Aboard the flying doom machine, Batman tries to creep up behind Freeze as he tells Megan to remain calm.

"Megan, I'll get you out." he said. "Stay quiet."

But for them to not realize that his head is on a mechanical base and can swivel 180 degrees, for Megan to warn her boyfriend too late since she knew what the suit machine was and everything else.

"Stay back, Batman!" she said. "(Crap! I've forgot that a machine suit like that can detect heat waves!)" A fight ensues and Batman is clearly out-muscled, so he must rely on brains to get himself – and the rest of Gotham – out of this precarious situation. For Mr. Freeze forgets his ice gun for Megan to use on the chains by using her feet. "(Come on...)" she fires to break free at last to also get her gear back. "Alright!"

Wow, Batman gets hit to the window for his lips to bleed out. Ew.

"You really want to save your city, don't you Batman?" said Mr. Freeze. "Well, I'll make sure to end it for you nice and swiftly."

Batman has to mess with the controllers now on this helicopter.

"I won't allow you to...And no one marries Megan Tsuki but me!"

You tell him, dude! Batman kicks the yoke and the craft rises sharply into the sky, sending Freeze tumbling to the back for Megan to run over to her boyfriend.

"Batman!" she hugs him.

"I'm glad you got out safely." he said.

"Well, too bad for Mr. Freeze to leave his toys lying on the floor. How sad..."

Batman steers towards the water, but before he can do much else, Victor hoists him into the air. Megan tries to use her baton to release Batman before he really kills him.

"She's mine!" he said in anger.

"Let him go now, Mr. Freeze!" she fights back.

"Not until the deed's done."

Ingenuity doesn't fail Batman as he launches his grappling hook at the bomb for Megan uses her ESP powers to go up even higher to push the heavy machine suit away from them.

"It is now!" Megan pushes Mr. Freeze hard to send him flying

Tied up to the bomb now, and then attaching the handle to the back of Mr. Freeze, and finally releasing the bomb into the water below for Batman to do. The bomb explodes in the water, creating a tower of ice and a brief flurry of arctic wind.

"It's done." he said to drive the helicopter. "Megan, your powers are getting stronger."

So Megan notice for she was much surprised as Batman was.

"What? I got angry and it just happened...I guess. Also, Bruce, did you mean everything about no other guy to marry me but you as the Dark Knight?" He pulls Megan close to him to embrace with each other.

"I meant every word." said Bruce/Batman.

"Oh, Bruce!"

As the two kissed each other and Gotham City was saved to stop Mr. Freeze just in the nick of time, he was frozen up in the end forever. As Batgirl radios Batman and asks if everything is fine now.

"Batman?" she kept on trying. "Is Megan all right? Can you two read me? Are we good?"

Batman talks back.

"Roger, Batgirl, we did it."

"Yeah, and I think we finally seen the last of Mr. Freeze." Megan said as well to see the view on more time. "Good-bye, my friend. This is it, isn't it? Again, I am sorry. And for me to love Bruce, I could never marry you."

Batman and Megan both confirmed that the mission accomplished and adds that he thinks that will be the end of Mr. Freeze, as he flies the helicopter past the tower of ice which now encases Victor's suit.

"We did try, Megan. We could've saved him if he wanted to." said Batman.

"I know..." she talks to Batgirl. "Yo, Batgirl, get those ladies tied up and place under arrest. Because we're coming back! (It's good to have people like these guys on my side of justice.)"

As the water of ice would melt soon for Mr. Freeze's suit was left out for a bit to state frozen up. Better than the town blowing up in ice to kill people, right? However, Freeze's head is missing. Oh, no! Will he be back? Who knows...


	6. Double Talk

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 90 – Double Talk

The time has come for Arnold Wesker, the Ventriloquist, to leave Arkham Asylum. He leaves his cell and heads towards a park but finds that an old chest is chasing after him. Scarface starts calling out to him from the chest and both Megan and Batman arrived. Rhino and Mugsy start firing their guns and Scarface escapes. Jumping onto Wesker, Scarface fires his gun directly at Wesker. Wesker wakes up from his nightmare and looks at the papers that indicate he has been rehabilitated. The next day, Wesker talks to his therapist about the recurring dream, but she assures him that it's natural and he's just worried about leaving. She tells Wesker that if he keeps away from his past he should be safe from Scarface. Wesker isn't convinced, as he isn't used to being alone. Megan hears about this as she keeps Gidget to watch on Wesker while she reports everything back to Bruce/Batman.

"(Hmm...I just hope Arnold will be fine now, after his other half Scarface was nothing but trouble...First time seeing that, it blew my mind.)" said Megan to make her have goosebumps. "Never again."

Wesker is given a new apartment at Wayne Gardens Halfway House and a job at Wayne Enterprises. With a cool computer-like safe with lots of money, that's something else.

"Pretty impressive technology here, isn't it, Megan." Lucius Fox shows her how it's down. "Open authorization Lucius Fox."

The safe opens by voice command from Lucius's voice to open and close the safe, to have lots of priceless money and other things to keep from getting it to open from bad guys no more.

"Amazing. Makes me want to have one back at home. (And Arnold's new working place, nicely done, Bruce.)"

As the security was putting the things away and Wesker to be working hard, Bruce and Megan wanted to make sure that he was doing well on his first day. Nervous and all, but he was doing well.

"Arnold." Bruce caught him by surprise. "How are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm fine." he sees Megan. "Ms. Tsuki, I hope you can forgive me from all the trouble in the past."

The two shake on it, Arnold finds Megan to be a kind of cute to him and she was really nice to the man.

"It's nothing, dude, Scarface was to blame. And not you." she said. "Looking good to be working hard."

"And thank you again for helping you. Both of you and Batman."

"It was nothing." said Bruce. "I hope you'll do much better now as a free man."

"Same." Megan added. "And if you need anything, call me. I'll whoop up any bad people to try stepping all over you again."

With Arnold smiling, he'll do just fine from the looks of it.

"I will."

Megan sees Arnold to be a nice guy all along to have no bad things to come in him again. One night as he leaves from work, Rhino and Mugsy confront him and start asking when Scarface is coming back. Wesker insists that Scarface is gone, but his old 'friends' aren't accepting it. Fortunately, Batman and Megan arrived and they both start beating the two thugs.

"Let him go!" Batman arrives.

For Megan fires some warning shots close to the two bad boys to stay away from Arnold.

"Rhino and Mugsy. Hello. I wish nothing more than to send you two to prison with a sweet bounty money for me. Now don't move!" she meant it. "I've been keeping up with my own skills for two years now and your boss Scarface is long gone. Get over it."

"Hey, we were talking! And we're not going anywhere, little girl."

Rhino tries punching Batman, to move a lot from his heavy blows. And he sucker punches the guy. Nice one! Two years later pay back here! Mugsy had to let Arnold go to help out his partner 'big or not he was no match against the Dark Knight'; only to get punches by Batman to knew he was coming and Megan to use her ribbons to whip some sense into the man.

"And by the way...I'm not a little girl!" she said in anger. "I'm twenty-six years old for God sakes!"

Unfortunately, this stirs up unpleasant memories in Wesker and he runs away.

"No...No...Not again..."

"Arnold, wait!" Megan was too late to stop him. "Batman, he got away."

After some beating the two did on Mugsy and Rhino, Batman sternly tells the thugs that Wesker is now off-limits.

"Wesker's off limits, got it?" he said and punches Mugsy from behind to see another one coming again. "I'm glad you got my point. Let's go, Megan."

The two leave knowing that they won't stop until Arnold's force to get Scarface back with the group.

"Nice punch you did to Mugsy, twice now." Megan was laughing to see her boyfriend do that.

"Thanks. But I'm more worried about Wesker." said Batman.

"Me too. After healing up and such, those losers won't stop until that puppet comes back..." she freaks out again. "Ah...I don't even want to think about it!"

Batman laughs a little to say this to Megan.

"You're still not scared of Scarface aren't you?"

"Okay, okay! I am...a little...Not hiding my fears like last time." she said. "What are we going to do?"

Well, what else can they do but to wait and be ready for anything really.

"We just have to keep our eyes on him."

You said it, Batman. The next day, Wesker tries telling himself that it wasn't real. However, he keeps seeing Scarface wherever he goes.

"But you're gone! I'm cured!" said Arnold.

"Cured? I ain't a case of the sniffles, Dummy!" Scarface tells him. "And I don't roll over just 'cause some quack waves a two-dollar watch at me! Nobody pulls my strings, Dummy. Especially not you!"

At work, Wesker barely notices anyone else and accidentally drops his mail cart. Picking up the mail, he finds an envelope addressed to 'Dummy'. Inside is a message telling Wesker to be by his phone at 9 o'clock. Noticing that something is amiss, Bruce Wayne checks on Wesker, who runs away in panic, leaving the envelope behind. Bruce recovers the envelope and knows Wesker is in danger. Megan sees this from outside as she tells her boyfriend all about it.

"(Poor Arnold...) Yo, Bruce, you seen him, right?"

"I do." said Bruce. "You know what we have to do before Arnold goes back to his old games again."

"Got it." said Megan. That night, Wesker waits by his phone. The phone rings and Scarface's voice is on the answering machine. Wesker insists that Scarface is gone, but Scarface tells Wesker that he's not gone and he's coming back. Desperate to escape, Wesker tells Scarface that he's not real, but Scarface tells Wesker to look across the street. There Wesker sees Scarface standing in a telephone booth. Batman, who is listening to the conversation, also notices Scarface and heads out to investigate. And for Megan's reaction was this... "How in the heck?! How's that possible?! Is this a different reboot movie of Child's Play?!"

Batman tries to keep Megan calm for her not to lose it completely.

"Take it easy."

"Sorry, Bruce...Ah, man. This is turning out to be a horror movie in real life." she said to get back together. "Right, thanks for the hug. Let's hurry up and get that...whatever this Scarface is. Come on!"

Scarface makes a break for it and leads Batman and Megan into a statue gallery. Here Scarface almost kills the two with gunshots and inside of a building by dropping statues onto them.

"Megan!"

Batman eludes injury after shielding Megan, but is unable to stop Scarface from escaping.

"Batman! Whoa!" Megan holds on to dear life.

A close call for the statues to come crashing down like so to get trapped underneath the rubble. Lucky for Batman gets her out of that mess.

"I got you!" he carries her.

Only for this Scarface makes his escape from them.

"And we loss him..." Megan pulled something out of her computer book. "But I got the record call hacked in, you're welcome. Ah, Bruce, you can put me down now."

Doesn't look like Bruce/Batman will to love carrying Megan around in his arms.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You goof."

The two laugh to have their relationship even closer for two years now. Later, Batgirl analyzes the phone conversation and confirms that the voice on the phone was not Scarface's.

"It sounds like Scarface, but it's not his voice." she tells them.

Megan tries to track the voices to match, and no luck for Batgirl was right.

"Wow, you're right, Barbara. My Computer Book is picking up that two voices don't match. I did it three times now."

Batman also reveals that he found a speaker in Wesker's apartment.

"Someone's spying on Wesker then, I did find a speaker in his room." Batman shows them.

"Auto sounding mimicker...I've seen those. Uses to disguise your voices pretty well." Megan checks it out. "Another hacker in mind, a skillful one at that."

"But why? Who would want to hurt the poor man?"

Good question, Barbara/Batgirl. Who is it? The list of suspects is short, however, and Batman already knows who's behind the harassment.

"I think I might've found one. It's a short list." he said.

Traumatized by recent events, Wesker returns home and cuts off all communications, but discovers Scarface is there waiting for him.

"How long are you gonna stand there and stare? Gimmie a ballpark so I can plan my day." Unable to help himself, Wesker takes up Scarface and heads over to see Rhino and Mugsy. Their boss is back. And...this was bad, I mean really bad. "Better look sharp, yous mugs! Scarface is back!" said Scarface himself.

Elsewhere, Batman, Megan, and Batgirl go to see an unscrupulous dwarf, Hips McManus, the person who dressed up as Scarface and gave Batman and Megan the runaround.

"Found you." said Megan.

"Hips McManus." Batman shows out of the shadows.

Catching Hips by surprise to choke on the milk he stole, to have the two crime fighters break into his apartment. Trying to escape, Batgirl blocks the door to make sure that he didn't go anywhere else.

"This is the guy who gave you two the runaround last night?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do nothing..."

Megan showed some proof to him of a Scarface costume.

"Oh, really. You acted like Scarface to bother poor Arnold, Batman has the fingerprints, hair, and sweats to match with your DNA."

Soon enough, he confesses.

"Okay! It was me." Hips admit it. "I'm just a runner up to get paid, this was all Rhino and Mugsy's idea."

"Why?" Batman makes him talk.

"Scarface was the brains of the outfit, and they wanted it back for a heist they wanted to do."

Batman wants some more answers from Hips on the heist that they'll be hitting next.

"Where?" he asked again.

McManus gives up the plan and tells Batman where to find Scarface. For Megan to look it up, she knows where they will be at from her computer book.

"Aha! They're going to hit at the Wayne Enterprises to get the loot!" she said. "Batgirl! Batman! Come on! We got to stop them, and Hips to serves some time on good behavior." Megan handcuffs Hips to a table until the cops arrived.

For the three to take off in the hurry, Hips gives himself up quietly and for Megan to get her fair bounty money later on.

"You win."

So that's what Scarface and his gang are after...Back at Wayne Enterprises, Scarface and his gang take Lucius Fox to the vault where two million in bail bonds is being kept. Fox opens the vault and is knocked out by Rhino. Mugsy and Rhino then start taking the untraceable bonds.

"Mr. Scarface, once again you're a genius." said Rhino.

"After this, we'll be swimming in riches." and Mugsy.

Well, that's when Batgirl comes crashing in.

"As if."

Megan uses her ice perfume to freeze up the boys.

"Arnold, we're here to save you. And Lucius too." Megan had her gun out. "And for you, Scarface, this ends here and now!"

Batman, Megan, and Batgirl arrive and start beating Rhino and Mugsy but are forced to stop as Scarface threatens to kill Fox.

"Don't you even think about it, Batman. And the same goes for you, Megan, or Foxy gets it. Bang."

Not good to have the three give up for Rhino to break free and grabs hold of Megan's gun to throw out the window.

"Hey!" she couldn't break free. "Leave them alone!"

"Have the three lock up, with Megan having some nice chains around her pretty wrist to go out in the blaze of glory." said Scarface to tell Arnold to do something for him. "Dummy, set up the bomb."

"Yes, Mr. Scarface, sir." he does it to look upset in front of Megan who gets chained to the vault door. "Sorry, Megan, I really am."

Scarface locks them in the vault along with a bomb set to go off in mere seconds.

"I made this in case Lucius does something bad. Now let's close the vault. Bye, Megan." Scarface says this as the vault was closing. "Tough luck, Bats. The only way outta this crate's with the right voice, and Fox here is sleepin' like a baby."

Now they got the loot to make their escape and Lucius was out cold.

"Tell me Bruce Wayne could voice activate that door." Batgirl asks.

"He could if he were outside." he said to hold the bomb and getting Megan freed. "We have to think of something and fast."

Megan couldn't reach her gear while she was chain up to break free and hack into the vault system.

"Well, I would if Scarface didn't chain me. This is tough steel..."

Batgirl breaks the wall to try hacking into it herself.

"You taught me, Megan, so allow me to do the honors. Maybe this will work." Batgirl gives a try. "This might take some time."

For how long...?

"That's not enough."

Making Batman worry, Megan had an idea to do to get them out somehow...

"(Wait a second...Impact in some areas...)" she tells them. "Batman! The vent! Opening the vent!"

"But we won't fit in there!"

Batgirl, its for the bomb of course. As Batman manages to use his Batline to safely eject the bomb through an air vent to go off with them still alive; as he gets Megan free from the chains, while Batgirl hacks into the voice system so they can get out of the vault.

"Well, that work. Now then...using Lucius's voice and..." Megan plays his voice to getting out of the vault. "Done and done. Thanks for the helping hand, Batgirl."

The two high five each other.

"And nice plan there, girlfriend." she said back.

Batman rubs Megan's wrist to make sure that his girlfriend was all right.

"Are you okay, Megan?"

"I think we all are and yeah, Bruce, I'm good." she said to keep Lucius safe somewhere in the other room to rest. "He'll be okay. We better stop the bad boys. This way!"

Meanwhile, Scarface and his gang make their escape onto the roof of the building but Scarface turns on Mugsy and Rhino. Scarface tells them that he was only playing dead until the heat was off but their antics forced him to come out too early. Now because they started thinking they were the brains of the operation, Scarface is going to kill them.

"When the muscle starts thinking it's the brain, it's time to amputate." said Scarface.

"No, Mr. Scarface !" Wesker beg of his boss to stop. "Please don't kill them!"

Like the puppet will listen to him after what he's been through so far.

"Butt out, dummy, or you can walk the plank too!"

Scarface throws a bomb onto the bridge they're standing on, causing it to break. They manage to grab the bridge railing, so Scarface then opens fire upon them.

"Hold up, boys!" Megan uses her ribbons to tie up and save both Rhino and Mugsy. "Now come quietly."

Batman, Megan, and Batgirl arrived and stop Scarface from firing but he tells Wesker to get his gun and kill them.

"Get the gun, dummy! Kill them!"

Megan stops the boys, but for her to talk to Arnold was even harder to do next.

"Ah! Don't do it, Arnold!" she tries her best. "Scarface, this time you've gone too far! (Wait, why am I talking to a puppet again?)"

Batman gets Wesker's attention while Batgirl goes to Megan as she holds up Mugsy and Rhino.

"You two got this, I'll hold on to your next pay check, Megan." she said.

Wesker reluctantly prepares to kill Batman and Megan but the Dark Knight continues to insist that Wesker doesn't have to what he's told by Scarface.

"Ah, thanks Batgirl, I think..." Megan goes over to Batman's side. "Do something..."

"Wesker, wait!" he tries talking to him next. "Don't do this."

"He's making me do this..."

Batman punctuates his plea by stating Scarface is the puppet, not Wesker.

"He's the puppet, not you."

"Yeah, Scarface is a ugly, freaky, and bad puppet to hurt and use others. You are one of them, Arnold. Please..." Megan says so.

But Scarface kept on forcing Arnold to do what's right in a bad way.

"Don't listen to them, dummy! Do it already!"

"I'm sorry..." Arnold was about to open fire on them.

Megan goes up to hug him to make sure that he wasn't alone in this mess anymore.

"There's no need to be afraid, Arnold, we'll be here for you. And so Bruce Wayne, my friend. Because I'm your friend too." she said.

This makes him opening both his heart and mind again. Only for Scarface then tells Wesker to do something right for once.

"Ah, how stupid! Come on, Dummy, and do something right for once!"

Wesker finally makes a choice and opens fire on Scarface, 'killing' him once and for all.

"Yes!"

Down the puppet goes, as Megan uses her powers to slowly push Scarface all the way down to his doom.

"That's it, dummy! When I get out of here, I'm gonna-!" Scarface gets destroyed again

"Shut up!" Megan stomps on it to make the puppet drop.

Leaving Scarface shoved off the roof into a large fan where he is destroyed. Nicely done. And that was it for Scarface to be no more, Arnold Wesker was finally freed! Batman knew that he would come through.

"You did the right thing." he said. "Megan, we did it."

For Batman to smile, Megan smiles back.

"Yep, we did save Arnold. I guess some people can change for a better tomorrow."

For Megan to see how powerful she was becoming to let it go for today since Arnold was saved.

"Thank you, both. Thank you for everything." he said. "You too, Megan."

"What a close call there." Batgirl said to the others.

Well, Lucius forgives Arnold to keep on working to and to have the bounds and the two losers in prison for good, as Batgirl does so. Don't forget of Megan's payment. Later, an excited Wesker talks to his building manager about how he even got his job back from Mr. Wayne and Megan to help him out a lot. She tells him to not be such a stranger and that he should visit the rec room. Wesker says that he will, but for the moment he's happy just being by himself.

"For right now, I'm just looking forward to be by myself."

You said it, dude. Arnold Wesker was free and sane again, no more Mugsy, Rhino, or Scarface anymore. For Megan to see that now, she would do her best to help out more people like him. Well...maybe the same thing for the others to do the same thing little by little.

"No more Scarface...Finally!" she said to be driving in her car afterwards.

Puppets like Scarface and Chucky, am I right? Good luck having nightmares...


	7. Trick or Trick

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 91 - Trick or Trick?

As Megan patrols the streets of Gotham to make sure that everyone dress up on Halloween were behaving well. So far, they were.

"Night patrol on Halloween night for both Barbara and me to keep an eye on things while Bruce is out on business again..." Megan sighed. "Oh, well. It's better than sitting around all day. Allow me to stop crime is what I do best."

As always, Megan. Elsewhere, as Harley Quinn lies on a couch in Poison Ivy's place, bored of 'kvetching about' on Halloween, of all nights, and begins sobbing over memories of what she and the Joker used to do together.

"It's Halloween, Red, we should do something together."

"Halloween's nothing when it comes to pumpkins to be well plants sometimes than food." said Ivy. "Just lighten up. I mean what makes Halloween so fun? With people are silly to dress up in their costumes all night long, not like us though."

It for fun of a tradition type of thing, but to Harley loved it.

"Maybe, but Mr. J and I use to do it big every year." said Harley. "Oh, Mr. J!" Harley started to cry.

"You're not going to cry on me aren't you?" she asks her friend. "Stop crying, will ya? Or else I won't give you a Halloween present..."

And once Ivy said that part, this made Harley stop.

"Present?" Poison Ivy manages to cheer her up with a life-sized balloon of Mr. J, ordered from Real Villains—a 'Halloween treat'. "This is the bestest Halloween treat I coulda gotten...but I didn't get nothin' for you, Red."

Only thing she cares was to see the night view on Halloween year, unless she does a heist.

"Not necessary."

"Yeah, necessary. Don't go nowhere, I'll be right back." Harley runs out the door.

Guess Ivy waits for her friend to return back with something.

"Oy vey..." she said to herself.

With Megan seeing Harley casing trouble again to keep an eye on her...

"Oh, great...Her again? I better watch the clown lady, again."

And sneaking around to be spying Megan goes...As Harley Quinn, guilty about not having gotten her anything, runs out to the pawn shop. She breaks a window, grabs a diamond necklace, and declares that it's perfect, but she still needs something for Ivy.

"Yes! This is perfect!" said Harley. "Still gotta get something for Red, though." Then she sees Batgirl nearby... "And I think I just did."

Harley chases Batgirl down an alley—and sees her leave, then come back out through a door... and then, after continuing to follow her for a minute, is baffled as Batgirl keeps turning up around every corner. And then she corners one for Megan to witness it all. For this woman was a fake to dress up as Batgirl on Halloween night.

"(She wouldn't...)" said Megan.

Well, you can tell from her talking that she wasn't the real Batgirl.

"Nice Harley."

Because it was the real one for Harley to get a hold of.

"(And she did...)" Megan follows Harley. "(Kidnapping someone's a crime to at least turn her and Ivy in again. I better call Barbara.)"

Finally, she knocks her out with a spring-loaded boxing glove, only to discover that it's someone in a Halloween costume.

"I'm touched, really, but..." Ivy tries to tell her friend the bad news. "I think you made a mistake."

"You don't like it?" Poison Ivy rips off 'Batgirl's' fake lips and mask, revealing a man beneath. "Who'da thought? Batgirl, a guy?"

Not even close! Returning to the Batgirl Costume Contest, she finds a crowd of Batgirls. Things end abruptly when the real one declares, 'I'm Batgirl.' Allowing Batgirl to deal with Poison Ivy, save the hostage, and Harley to be stopped by Megan to arrest her for the others to clap and cheer for their bounty hunter hero.

"Happy Halloween, Harley, a good year to get arrested. Along with Ivy too. I mean come on, Batgirl was with me the whole time."

Well, Harley Quinn did try to go to Arkham Asylum with her Joker thing to keep her company.

"Oh, poopie..." she said.

Halloween, you gotta love it, my all time favorite type of holiday fun.


	8. A Little Night Magic

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 92 - A Little Night Magic

Walking home from a late-night performance, for Zatanna to walk home. Hey, it's nice to see her again, huh? For Megan to be hired to help her out to be paid for since she and Bruce knew her as a friend.

"Hey, Z, great show tonight as always." said her manager. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"No thanks. I'll walk." she said to get going with Megan. "Ready to go?"

"I don't see why not. I'm not helping you out for nothing."

Seems that those two were getting along well for a fan and friend.

"How's John Smith...or rather Bruce Wayne as Batman doing?" Zatanna asks Megan.

And for Megan to be blushing when Zatanna asks that question, he face turns completely red.

"Ah, come on, Zatanna! I mean really...I never felt this happy in my life without him around." she said.

"Good to know."

Zatanna is suddenly accosted by a mugger for Megan to try to save her friend/idol.

"Alright, toots—hand over the money and no one gets hurt." he said.

"Leave her alone!"

"Gee...how can I resist an offer like that?" Zatanna gently pushes Megan aside to take care of this mess herself. But, casting a spell, she turns his gun into a snake.

The mugger flees in fear for Megan to let the police handle this mess alone.

"Oh, never mind then." said Megan.

"Thanks." Zatanna said. "Better than pepper spray."

Moments later, she is nearly run over by a careless truck driver...

"Look out, Zatanna! Truck!"

And winds up cutting the truck in half. Then a gang of punks surround her.

"Hey, hey...You ladies are having fun tonight?"

"Us too."

"Why don't we all have some fun?"

Like Megan or Zatanna would go out with those losers.

"Sorry, but I don't go out with perverts." Megan got her gun out. "Back off."

As one absentmindedly flicks a cigarette away, they begin to taunt her, then to throw her hat around, at which point she finally loses it and turns them all into frogs.

"Sorry, boys. No one touches the hat." she put her hat back on. "I took care it for you, Megan."

"Thanks again. (She's getting better at fighting for her magic to be real.)"

Finally, the two see that the man's cigarette has set a building on fire.

"That ain't good."

And promptly puts it out with a well-placed spell on a nearby fire hydrant. And Megan too by using her ice perfume in time, for the two make a good team.

"As if I'll let you do this alone." she said. "Looks like that's taken care of. It's time to get you back home."

Arriving safely at her hotel for Megan to see to that for another job well done, the doorman warns Zatanna about how dangerous it is for her to walk around late at night.

"Evening, Jonesie." Zatanna said hi.

"Good heavens, Ms. Zatanna! Doncha know it's dangerous for a young lady to walk alone in the city after dark? It's a wonder ya made it home safely! Well, besides Ms. Tsuki walked you back here safely."

Zatanna pulls a rose from behind his ear and pulled out the money out of Megan's jacket that she owes her for seeing back to her hotel safely. Her response is to pull a rose from behind his ear, deciding that...

"I guess I just live right. And thanks again, Megan. Let's hang out sometimes."

As Zatanna winks for the screen to fade out, for Megan questions herself about one thing throughout the night of the events that went down today.

"Don't mention it...Hey, wait." she says this next part. "What was the point of me being your bodyguard again?"

Ha! I guess some of us will never know, won't we? But we know that Zatanna can fight back too, right? So yeah.


	9. You Scratch my Back

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 93 - You Scratch my Back

On top of a water tower, Nightwing spies on a man making his rounds and is joined by Batman, Megan, and Batgirl who ask what's going on down below.

"Yo. What up, Nightwing?" Megan said to be waving to her friend.

Oh boy, he still has some feelings for Megan like from two years ago. Looks like he and Barbara aren't dating anymore but they're still working together as friends and partners.

"Hey, Megan." he said to ask the two something. "What are you doing here?"

"Pre-dawn, the dockyards, where else would a person in a mask be?" Batgirl made a joke there.

Nightwing explains how they're gun smugglers from South America.

"Well, this is my thing. If I needed you guys, I would've called."

Batman sees from afar on what Nightwing was dealing with here.

"Some type of mafia?" he asked.

"Something like that of a black marketing to steal and sell for cash, and all the way from South America."

Megan looks up from her computer book on who the members are.

"Hmm..." Megan was having a bit a trouble right finding out more. "I'm having trouble on who the guys work for, I better keep on searching during the time. We still need to stop them." she said.

At that moment, a truck pulls up and a forklift rolls out of the back, which is Nightwing's cue to leap into action.

"If you'll excuse me..."

Nightwing raises his arms, revealing his glider wings, and leaps over the side.

"Don't look at us, Bruce." Megans tells her boyfriend.

"You're the one who raised him." Batgirl said to Batman.

As Nightwing rises from his crouched position and raises his arms, activating the glider wings attached to his costume. Nightwing leaps from the tower and swoops down into battle. Nightwing glides in to knock out two goons. Suddenly, another goon runs out from behind some crates and shoots at Nightwing. However, Nightwing is much too fast for the thug and hurls one Batarang to disarm him, then two more that pin the man to the crates. The forklift driver then tries to run Nightwing over. As Nightwing hops upon the front forks with ease, the thug immediately realizes that the lumbering piece of machinery is nowhere near a match for the agile hero; he pulls out a pistol and opens fire at point-blank range. With lightning-fast reflexes, Nightwing dodges the bullet, grabs hold of the fork, and swings around the side, knocking the man out of his seat and onto the ground. As the forklift races towards the dock and into the water, Nightwing jumps off in the nick of time. With a smile of satisfaction over a job well done, Nightwing dusts himself off, unaware of the danger behind him. Wow, he's good. One of the gangsters has recovered, picked up a piece of lumber, and is charging at Nightwing. Although Nightwing is distracted, the thug's attack fails as Batgirl swings into the fray and kicks the thug into the crates. And another about to shoot at the two for Megan to use her gum to cover the gun and for her to shock the man with her stun watch.

"Ten points for me!"

"I give my kick a twelve there." Batgirl said.

Seems that Megan and Batgirl have fun playing games while stopping crime together as friends, for Nightwing was thankful to worry about their safeties a little.

"Hey, I saw him." said Nightwing.

"Didn't look."

And for him and Batgirl to play around...are they in love still? Only for Nightwing to also give his thanks to Megan.

"Ah, thanks for the save there...I guess..."

Nightwing isn't impressed and claims to have seen the thug coming and he could have handled it by himself. But deep down he was more worried for them than himself without admitting it, that's Nightwing ladies and gentlemen. While they are chatting, another goon comes up and Batgirl easily deals with him in the same manner, further aggravating Nightwing. Finally, a third thug gets up and runs for it, with Nightwing giving chase.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Megan shouted.

The thug runs right into Batman and stops the man in his tracks, but when Batman makes no move to apprehend him, the thug slowly starts to creep away and then bolts.

"He's all yours."

Funny that Batman said that to Nightwing to continue the chase, and for Megan was like...

"Talk about team work here. Dick has changed a lot to become his own super hero." she said. "Still, at least he's on our side."

As Nightwing continues the chase, someone else intervenes. Catwoman, observing what is going on, decides to enter the fray. Just as the thug is about to escape, he is thrown out, bound and gagged, from behind the crates. Catwoman shows herself, then blows a kiss and disappears into the night but with saying goodbye to Megan on her way out as she says hi to her dear friend/enemy of hers.

"I told you I didn't need-" Nightwing stops to see Catwoman.

"A gift." Catwoman blows Nightwing a kiss then flips away and saying hi to Megan real quick."Hi, Megan, let's hang out again later." she said to be leaving in the shadows next.

"Huh? Selina?!" Megan tries to find her friend/enemy to disappear just like that. "(Oh, great...with her around, who knows what she's planning to do.)"

Looks like Nightwing caught the other guy to turn in for the two were lost on what Catwoman was up to this time, for he was like 'you said it'.

"Mmmhpphummnmmphhumnhrm." the bad guy said with his mouth taped up.

"You said it."

Something like that...Megan was a bit worried for her and Bruce/Batman to be aware of two things now.

"Catwoman again." said Batman. "You know what that means, right Megan?"

"I sure do, Bruce, it's trouble."

The next night in Dick Grayson's home, Barbara has some concerns. She wonders why he didn't seize Catwoman, but he claims that she has turned over a new leaf and was only was trying to help. I think she's jealous to see if he started to like Catwoman or Megan, than they use to be in love back then. Bummer...Dick divulges that there are rumors of a big smuggling shipment arriving very soon to Gotham. Without debating it further, Nightwing fires up his motorcycle and heads out for another night of patrol. And for Barbara to worry about her...friend-like partner of hers.

"Ah, man..."

Megan arrives to check on her friend.

"No luck asking him about Selina Kyle's helping out Dick? AKA Catwoman herself?" she asked.

"I got nothing for him. Sorry, Megan." said Barbara.

Megan sees an old photo of Dick and Barbara to be dating a while back for him to still have it.

"You still love him, right?" ask Megan. "You know that Bruce and as Batman and me are in love, right? I know you have a crush on him still."

No doubt about it.

"What of it? He's...kind of cute. But you two are meant to be. And yeah, maybe part of Dick and I still love each other. I don't know...Even to him, Dick still likes you a little."

"What?!" Megan forgot about that to get her upset. "That's unforgivable! For Dick to do something like that to like me more than to love you! Listen, Barbara, I don't love him back! Bruce loves me as I do with him a while lot more!"

"I get it, alright?" Barbara pats Megan on the shoulder. "Sorry. I just a lot going on is all. I hope he doesn't try doing anything...perverted to you again."

Megan goes into her car to follow Dick/Nightwing right away.

"Like heck he will. I can take care of myself. I'll see what he's up to." she takes off. "Tag along with you like."

"Good luck out there, and against your cat burglar friend."

Nightwing arrives at a position overlooking a penthouse suite, where a man with a hook for a hand is looking out into the city from his terrace. 'Enrique El Gancho', Catwoman says smoothly, startling Nightwing. She continues to say that this 'Ricky the Hook' was a Colombian enforcer. Nightwing resists her offered assistance, but she edges her way in anyway, insisting she has changed. She eventually gets Nightwing's approval. Then, without so much as a warning, she takes the lead, leaping down towards the terrace and leaving Nightwing scrambling to keep up. Megan follows them from inside of the place.

"(Should've known that Selina would follow Nightwing...I better keep my eyes on them.)" she said to try moving in quietly.

They creep into the house and soon access shipping schedule documents on a computer. Just as Nightwing finishes copying the documents to disc, in comes the Hook with two goons; Catwoman has vanished, leaving Dick to believe he has been set up.

"What have we here? Batman Lite?" he said.

However, Catwoman has not abandoned him, and swoops down to knock out the two gunmen. Enrique is caught by surprise and Nightwing uses that to his advantage, punching him as hard as he can. That's not enough, though, as Ricky gets up again. It's Selina's turn to try, but that merely buys them a little time and they must flee. The gunmen pursue them and the unlikely duo have no choice but to dive into a pool below. Thinking quickly, Nightwing flings a Batarang, seemingly getting them out of the tricky situation. Three more men come looking for them, but the pair's reflexes are faster than the gunners' trigger fingers, and they manage to escape. For Megan to set in to fight and shoot a few rounds to slow the bad guys down for them, and with good timing too.

"Megan?" surprised Nightwing. "I guess...thank you?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. Let' just get out of here now!"

Looks like Enrique and his men lost the three to get away from them, until next time.

"They'll be back...and we'll be ready for them..." he gives his men an order. "Move out, boys, we're done here."

Bad way to have a hook for a hand there since he gets stuck a lot. Ha! Back in the alley, Nightwing and Catwoman agree that as a team, they did very well and should continue.

"Nice for you to come to lend us a hand, Megan." said Catwoman. "My friend, how goes it?"

"What are you up to this time, Selina?" Megan demands to know. "Trying not to use Nightwing here, right? I know your game."

Smart girl to know that Megan has some doubt against her friend.

"What? I'm still on your side...with reasons." she said. "Nightwing gets me."

"Well, he knows you're not bad, but a person to not know when to steal."

Nightwing just goes along to say this part to Megan next.

"I hope you're not jealous of me too much, Megan." he said.

Like Megan was to him, they were just friends.

"That's not it!"

"Still, we were brilliant as a team." said Selina/Catwoman.

Now everyone was changing the subject.

"Yeah, we do make a great team. I guess we can work together, partner. Wanna ride?" ask Nightwing.

But Catwoman swings on out of here.

"Maybe next time."

She takes off for Nightwing goes on his motorcycle instead.

"Yeah, next time..." he asks Megan if she wanted a lift. "Hey, Megan, you wanna ride?"

Megan gets mad to kick a trash barrel down in anger to walk off.

"No thank you...! I'll walk."

Nightwing did ask to be confused and then rides on out. Nearby in the darkness, however, Batman is listening to every word. Megan sees her boyfriend to get upset to have Dick Grayson back to be hitting on her again and for Selina to be using men to get what she wants, for this bounty hunter knows that something wasn't right.

"I know how you feel, Megan." he hugs her. "I don't we have a little talk with Selina at her place. Would you like to join with me."

"For you, Bruce, I'll go anywhere as Batman and a bodyguard when you're Bruce. Let's go." she said.

At Selina's apartment, she is on the couch, talking to her cats when she notices Batman in the room and Megan.

"Hi, Megan." she hands her some glass of water. "Thirsty?"

Megan just takes it with her back turned on her friend.

"I felt like drinking, thanks."

And for Batman to have a talk with Selina.

"Oh, and your boyfriend's here too. I thought I felt a chill." Selina points out at the window being open.

He warns her to stay away from Nightwing.

"I want you to stay away from Nightwing."

But Selina just laughs.

"Mother birds usually know when to let their robins leave the nest. He's a big Boy Wonder now." she said. "A man Wonder, in fact. And Megan, you don't need to worry. Batman here is all yours, Nightwing is mine. So that's good, right?"

"But he's still hitting on me!" angered Megan.

For Megan to be like this and for Batman to warn Selina loud and clear.

"I don' trust you, Selina." he said.

"Of course you don't. That's why it never could have worked out between us. You love Megan more than me."

No kidding, he does. For Selina insists that the grown Boy Wonder can take care of himself and make his own decisions. And soon, Nightwing: appears at the input of the window).

"Is this a private party?" ask Nightwing.

Entering behind them is Nightwing, who is not amused to find his mentor getting involved in his affairs.

"Don't mind them, I allow them in."

"Nightwing, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Megan warns him.

"Don't trust in her." same with Batman.

But like Nightwing will listen to Batman...did they have a fight back then or something like that.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." he said. "And Megan, thank you for alerting me just in case, but at times I can handle things on my own. Your friend makes a good point."

"So if you two don't trust in me, then trust in him." said Selina.

Batman chooses to leave their combined displeasure, trusting Nightwing's instincts. And soon both the Dark Knight and Megan leave the apartment together.

"Maybe about the heist from that loser Enrique El Gancho, and yeah I looked up on who he is." Megan tells them two to be shown on her computer book. "Like you said, Nightwing, this man's an enforcer in his native Colombia, Enrique turned his attention to international smuggling. His enterprise was quite expansive in dealing with shipments that filled an ocean liner. Also, the focus of his smuggling was diverse and included guns as well as priceless artifacts from South America. From stealing and selling things for cash no matter what the coast is, I'm getting that bounty on his head. Now if you excuse us. Let's go, Batman."

"Yes."

Those two leave in a hurry. Getting down to business, Nightwing tells Selina that he's found something on the files he downloaded from the mobster's computer. Nightwing deduced that the big shipment he has been hearing about is going to come in later that night. As Selina makes an advance -ostentatiously about teaming up - Nightwing spots a mini-Bat-tracer on her whip. Below, they spot Batman, Megan, and Batgirl in the Batmobile waiting for them to move. Nightwing takes this to mean that they don't trust him after all. Maybe Megan a little...Catwoman places the tracer on her cat Isis, telling her to 'have a night on the town'. Megan sees that something was up to follow the two on foot instead.

"What's up, Megan?" Batgirl asks her.

"Nothing. Just go follow them. I'll check on the location of Enrique's hide out." she takes off. "See you two there. Don't be late."

The feline runs off, with Batman and Batgirl chasing her instead and Megan following Nightwing and Catwoman, for them to set off to the dock. Do they know that they're chasing after Isis the cat instead? At the docks, Nightwing and Catwoman slip quietly on board the ship. The duo wastes no time in reaching their target destination, a large storage area in the hull. With the aid of a crowbar, Nightwing cracks open a wood crate labeled 'FRUIT' only to find it really contains a priceless antique artifact. Unveiling a nearby large, covered object, he reveals yet another artifact, this time of monolithic proportions. He tells his partner about his discovery, but she couldn't care less: she's across the room smashing some smuggled votive statues on the floor. In shock, he dashes over to ask what's going on. Catwoman finally reveals the truth; she was after the Cat's Eye Emerald all along.

"Finally, I have the Cat's Eye."

Catwoman had secretly stashed it in the smuggled cargo, knowing it would eventually reach Gotham. With Nightwing's help, she was not only able to ascertain the precise time the ship would dock, but she also retrieved the gem with ease.

"You used me." Nightwing is not amused.

A scuffle between them ensues and the more experienced Cat traps the bird in a heavy net. She kicks him down to try whipping him.

"And I really liked you too." she said.

"Nice way of showing it."

Just then, Batgirl and Batman make their presence known. And thanks to Megan to get in to show the two the way once they caught up, she lends Nightwing a hand.

"Wow, Selina, we can't leave you alone for one minute, huh?" she then says this to her friend. "Hey, Nightwing, ha! We were so right and you were wrong! I told you she would do this and she did."

He laughs a little.

"Fine, you don't have to rub it in you know. But still, good timing."

Batman uses his Batarang skills to free Nightwing on the rest and leaps down himself, trapping Catwoman between the two Dark Knights.

"You all right?" ask the Dark Knight.

"Just heart broken to hear Megan's warning the hard way." he said. "You two were right, she led us to the emerald just like you said."

Seems that Megan gave those two the heads up about it as well.

"I've been researching from my dear friend's misadventures of stealing to report in along with Enrique's most wanted."

Nightwing, feeling cocky, walks over to Batman with Megan and confirms that they were right all along: Catwoman led them directly to the emerald. Selina is shocked and livid that the Bat Family out-conned the con artist. Nice one!

"You set me up!" she was shock.

"I'm afraid so." said Nightwing.

Even as they argue, three pairs of armed men surround them, and then the Hook himself.

"Guys, no time to argue right now. Trouble." Megan tells them.

Enrique and his men surrounded the five.

"Well, now. Megan Tsuki, Psyche, the Bounty Hunter Hunter of Gotham and her friends. With Catwoman tagging along." he said. "Okay, boys, show them how we deal with pest control my way."

Batgirl quickly tosses three smoke bombs below, giving the two heroes and the thief a chance to get away. Under the cover of the smoke, Batgirl, Batman, Megan, and Nightwing make easy work of the goons, and all that's left are Catwoman and El Gancho.

"Not bad." Batman said to him.

"Yeah, for a guy your age." Nightwing points out the Hook and tells Batman and Megan. "He's all yours." and he pursue the fleeing Catwoman.

And all that Batman would say was this to his partner...

"Thanks."

"Give her a good one for me, Nightwing!" said Megan. "Come on, Batman, we can take on Enrique himself."

Batman, Megan, and the Hook face off. Enrique swings his hook, ripping through Batman's costume and drawing blood.

"Gotcha!"

"Batman!" Megan shields her boyfriend to get the hook to sink into her hand of flesh to leave a hole right through it. "Ah!"

"Megan!" Batman stops the bleeding with his cape to tie up the wound on Megan's hand. "Keep this on you."

Grimacing in pain, Batman holds his wound for Megan to help him out next; Enrique seizes the moment and lunges at Batman, who ducks his swipe and grabs the Hook. And Megan using her boots with magnets on them to kicks the man in the chest to go down, a double impact there!

With all his strength Batman lifts him up, tossing him across the room into a crate. Batman is on top of Enrique in a moment and they exchange punches, leaving Batman on the floor. To grabbing hold of Megan to try to strangle her and she was having trouble getting out of his strong grip...

"Any last words before I put you two in you places?" Enrique mocks them. "The great Batman has met his match and his girlfriend, no?"

Just as Enrique thinks he has the advantage, the Dark Knight grabs a nearby fire extinguisher and uses it to block Enrique's swinging hook.

"No."

The canister is punctured and the contents of the device burst out, spraying the Hook in the eyes and face with Megan's pepper spraying from her watch to use on Enrique.

"Eat this, Enrique!" Megan fights back.

Enrique stumbles backward, disoriented, groping for something to prop himself up on. But his hook finds disaster as it tangles in a chain that triggers the release of a giant crate atop him for Megan to use her ESP powers to push back at his the villain hard. He tries to sit up, but it is more than he can handle, and he keels over and passes out. Handcuffed and caught to be turn in for the money.

"You okay?" Batman checks on Megan to notice something odd. "Megan."

"What?" she sees that her hand healed up with no more hole on it. "Huh? That hole on me...!"

It looked like her powers healed her in seconds, and from Megan's touch, she too healed Batman's wound next.

"Our wounds our healed. Your powers, they are getting better little at a time, Megan. This is strange..."

No kidding. For Megan worries even more.

"Should we worry?" she asks. "Because I'm starting to like last time." He hugs Megan to be happy that she was fine.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you." he said. "I'll always will be."

With one villain caught, they have one more to see arrested on Nightwing's doing to stop Catwoman next.

"(Thanks, Bruce.)" she then almost forgotten about something. "Oh, crap! Dick is still after Selina!"

On deck, Nightwing catches Catwoman trying to escape in a motorboat.

"Adiós."

She takes off, but Nightwing sprints to the end of the ship, then leaps into the air. Using his costume's gliding capabilities, he manages to keep pace. Catwoman tries to use a flare gun to take him out, but he dodges the first strike and dive-bombs her as she prepares to fire another shot. Catwoman fires the second flare as Nightwing lands, causing her to shoot her own boat, catching the fuel tank on fire. As they speed toward the massive propeller of an ocean liner, the two struggles until the last moment, when Nightwing grabs her and jumps into the water. Nightwing manages to stay afloat on a piece of flotsam as he holds onto an unconscious Catwoman. Batgirl arrives with the Batboat to pick them up.

"You all right?" she asks.

Nightwing gratefully smiles and tells Batgirl he's always happy to have some help.

"You know me. Always happy to have a little help."

Good to know, and with Catwoman and Enrique arrested for Nightwing to be happy to have true friends like Batman, Megan, and Batgirl aiding them it was all good. For both Batman and Megan to see that Dick/Nightwing has done very well today, they knew that he would need some help and he did. And for Selina/Catwoman, when will she ever learn?

"Like I said, I'm glad that Dick's on our side still as a new super hero." said Megan.

"I taught him everything he knows after all." and Batman.


	10. Never Fear

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 94 – Never Fear

A man swings gleefully through Gotham's skyscrapers. Onlookers initially mistake him for Batman, at least until he smacks into a bank of lights. The real thing quickly spots him, with Megan, and with Robin close behind.

"An odd weirdo swinging for his life. That's something you don't see every day."

Good point there, Megan, still...she, Batman, and Robin can't let him do this a lot or he'll get hurt. Or worse, killed.

"What's his story?" asked Robin.

"Let's find out." said Batman.

They follow him until the man's wild antics destroy part of a huge ad and leave him dangling over a ledge.

"Batman! Robin! Trouble down below!" Megan tells the boys.

They manage to stop the ad's debris and its live wires from crushing or electrocuting anyone below. As Batman tries to reason with the man, but he simply won't listen, claiming he no longer has any sense of fear.

"Now, there's a window a few feet from here and if you just follow me..."

But the man laughs instead of listening to Batman.

"Window?" he thinks it was a joke. "I'm not going in. This going to be the best night of my life."

Megan arrives to overhear this mess.

"What's your problem, dude? You could've gotten yourself killed! Or...the others down there!" she said. "Batman!"

"She right you know. It could've also be the last." he said.

"Oh, come on! There's nothing to be afraid of. Fear's a prison, y'see, and I've just broken out!" He dances joyfully "Tag." He pushes Batman to start falling and himself.

"Batman!" Megan panics.

After this, he tackles Batman, throwing both off the building. Batman uses a grappling gun to have himself and then snag the daredevil in midair.

"Relax, Megan, I'm fine. Also, I caught him."

Nicely done, Batman. One man saved for the others to be grateful about, even for Megan. As the crowd cheers, a man in a white suit, not looking so satisfied, leaves.

"Please don't scare me like that again..." she sees a strange man who knew about the mess that happened. "(Huh? That man looked like he knew about this mess. Really now...?)"

He then confers in an auditorium with a shadowy figure, who berates him for not keeping a watch on the lunatic, who turns out to be a test subject. He feels, acts, and looks sort of familiar...Hmm...As Bruce Wayne enters his office the next day, his secretary informs him that an employee has been calling all day, and that Tim is waiting in his office. Megan sees him first.

"Hi, Megan, is Bruce around?"

"What are you doing here, Tim?" she asks him.

Even Bruce himself wonders.

"Playing hookie?"

"It's summer vacation! How'd you forget that?" he said as Bruce glares at him. "Never mind, I forgot who I was talking to."

Then Bruce comes in to see Tim fooling around.

"You're lucky that is Summer break for you."

"Anyways, what happen to the man the other night?" Tim asks him.

Tim asks about the man they saved the day before, and is surprised to hear from Bruce that the man was in fact acrophobia – IE., afraid of heights. Megan heard about this type of fear.

"Yeah, that's what Dick had a while back...sounded familiar almost from the Scarecrow event." she said. "And yet, why does this remind me of it...only different?"

Just then, the employee mentioned, Seymour Grey, forces his way into the office and demands that Wayne listen to him; he says he has great ideas for the company, but has always been afraid until now to voice them.

"So that's it! Done! I'm out! No more! I quit!" he said to rushing out of the room. "And one more thing..."

To demonstrate his complete lack of fear of anything now, he also quits his job and plants a kiss on Wayne's astonished secretary.

"Mr. Grey!"

"Hey, pal!" Megan restrains the man to let the cops handle the rest. "Perverted! It's one thing to leave the place, but kissing someone like that...unforgivable! Get him out of here!"

Security arrives and carts him away, and Bruce notices Grey's wallet on the floor. Opening it, he finds a business card with the words: 'Never Fear'.

"Look at this." Bruce shows it to Tim and Megan.

"Never Fear...?"

Megan tries to tell Bruce something quietly on what to do later on tonight.

"You know what this means, right, Bruce? See what you can find out at this place while I investigate around the building." she said.

"I can do that, Megan, you just be careful."

"You know me. And Tim, be ready as Robin for later if we need you." Megan tells him that as well.

Later that night, Bruce disguises himself and goes to the address on the card and joins what is apparently a self-help seminar led by the Guru, who claims that he can help people get rid of their fears. Bruce sneaks away from the meeting and finds a secluded office for Megan to sneak in to let him inside.

"Where is it?" he asked.

Megan uses her x-ray contacts to find something.

"In here."

Opening one of the drawers with a lock pick, he finds a large amount of gas canisters. While he's examining one, a shadow from behind hits him with a heavy wooden stick and knocks him unconscious. The shadowy figure turns out to be the Scarecrow. For Megan to hide in time for Bruce wanted her too as she followed the strange man.

"He knows too much." he said.

And to Megan surprise it was Scarecrow again, in a brand new look of his is creepier than ever.

"(Ah! Bruce...! Oh, man...!)" Megan sees the man behind the mess. "(Scarecrow's back in a brand new look!)"

Bruce awakens in a zoo, where the only exit is next to the crocodiles' cage. From a high hill, the Scarecrow confronts him. Bruce plays dumb, pretending to be a petty thief who was simply snooping around for loose cash. Scarecrow shoots him with a gas gun and then dares him to approach the crocodile cage. With Megan sucking up the air of gas to learn about it from her computer book; Bruce crosses over the cage without fear, and is tackled by the beasts. As Bruce goes under, a red stain dots the water, and the Scarecrow leaves, satisfied.

"Welcome to the food chain."

Suddenly, Bruce reemerges from the water, and as one crocodile's body floats up, he walks away looking unharmed. Dude, he just killed those on his own with their blood in the waters. Holy crap! Even Megan was surprised to whack some sense to the rest to push aside to save them and Bruce to walk out of there unharmed, no cuts, bites, ripped up clothes...nothing.

"Bruce? Are you okay? You had me worried. That was no doubt the Scarecrow. Freaky costume of his..." Megan sees that the gas affected Bruce all right. "This is bad since the gas got to you...killing those crocodiles with your bare hands."

Just then, Bruce removes Megan's hand away from him to say these things.

"I'm fine, Megan. Let's go." he said.

For Megan to have a very bad feeling about Bruce's behaviors, she doesn't like her boyfriend to act this way. Not one bit.

"(Don't tell me that like those two men, they act brave and heartless...I think this gas can take people's fears away instead of giving it to them. Not good!)"

At Wayne Manor, Tim and Alfred are discussing Bruce's absence, when suddenly he enters in a furious mood, abruptly tells Tim to suit up, and they fly out together in the Batwing.

"Oh, Master Bruce-!" Alfred sees Megan to know that something was wrong. "Are you two feeling well?"

"Tim, get suited and get on the Batwing right now." said the fearless Bruce. "Megan, follow us in the car."

Megan tells Tim to watch out for Bruce.

"Tim, do as he says. Get dress as Robin and get into the plane, I'll be in the car." she said. "Do it!"

"Okay! I'm going!"

Batman tells Robin that the Scarecrow has now invented a gas that has the opposite effect of his trademark fear toxin: this one removes a person's fears, leaving them unable to discern right from wrong, and turning them into reckless, nearly mindless and suicidal daredevils, spreading chaos throughout the city. Megan sees that happening to try to do something.

"Oh, no...!" she contacts the Batwing. "Hey! Bruce! Tim! Watch where you're flying that thing! Slow down!"

As he pilots the Batwing through several hair-raising turns and a near-miss with a plane, a somewhat nervous Robin pulls himself back into an upright position and asks him whether he's breathed the gas.

"This gas that takes away your fears...by any chance did you breathe it?"

Batman answers in the affirmative, but insists he can handle it.

"Yes. But I can handle it." he answers back.

Robin, still plastered against his seat as Batman exhibits more aerodynamic stunt work, is not totally convinced.

"Sorry, Megan, but it looks like Bruce is having some trouble with the fearless thing he's in." said Robin.

"So I notice. Be careful. I'll meet you two at Scarecrow's lair." she said back. "Bruce, I'm tagging along whether you're brave or not. (Or too fearless at that matter, I don't like this Bruce Wayne/Batman at all)"

You said it, Megan. When they reach Scarecrow's lair, the canisters are gone, and the Guru intercepts them accompanied by a bunch of armed goons.

"Here today, gone tonight." said Guru. "I wouldn't move if I were you three."

"Crap! Trouble..." Megan her gun out. "Freeze, losers-!" but Batman steps in front of her. "Batman?"

Batman, with his new fearless attitude, chooses to dodge bullets during his charge instead of initially disarming the thugs.

"Batman!" Robin panics.

Fearing for Batman's life amid the fire, Robin disarms several of the goons with his Batarang and Megan too by using her yoyo's, allowing Batman to safely take them all down. Batman confronts the Guru, who refuses to talk, apparently unmoved by the prospect of jail time.

"Where's the gas?" Batman questions Guru.

Like he'll answer back.

"Go ahead. Throw me in jail." he said. "It won't do you any good."

But then Batman smiled, but not in a good way...

"Who said anything about jail?"

Batman resorts to a brutal tactic: dangling him from the building's roof, then slowly cutting through the rope.

"Batman!" Robin tries talking to his boss.

"Quiet."

Megan walks up to her boyfriend to try getting the real Batman back.

"Hey! Listen to Robin or to me, Batman!" she said. "You can't do this! Come back to us."

Batman just kisses Megan to be liking it way too much for her pull away to get some air.

"This is who I am, Megan, I never felt more alive...Get use to it." he said to get back with Guru next. "You didn't answer my question."

He was really going to cut the rope.

"I -I can't! He'll kill me."

"Death is death. Does it matter who administers it?"

This makes both Robin and Megan worry about Batman even more.

"He's not really going to kill him, is he?"

"I...don't know..." Megan sees blood on her lips for Batman to bite down while kissing her. "Ah, sick man! Bad way to kiss me so rough-like!"

The Guru fearfully talks and reveals that Scarecrow is planning to release a massive amount of gas into the subway system, but Batman turns away without pulling him up. Robin and Megan both jumped in and catch the rope just as it breaks, managing to save the screaming Guru who passes out.

"Mommy..."

Well, they did save him in time. As Robin pulls Guru back up to get arrested, Megan was mad to do something about Batman right away, because that's not the super hero that we all know and love...I hate the fearless Batman.

"Alright...that's it!" she runs off.

Robin goes after them.

"Megan! Wait up!" he said.

As Batman prepares to hop into the Batwing, only for Megan to come up from behind with her gun pointed at her boyfriend.

"Megan, what are you doing?"

"Bruce, you need to stop. You cannot do this right now due to the gas." she said to keep her target sighted. "I looked up the fearless gas that Scarecrow made...It's a powerful drug mix with crack to be in your entire bloodstream, to take away your fears that you're afraid to do, for you're afraid to do things to have others get hurt, doing some daredevil moves, breaking the law, and killing animals! I'll stop Scarecrow, but I demand for you, Bruce, to stand down. Otherwise..." she fires on the ground next to Batman. "I will have no choice bu to shoot you."

Batman turns around to walk up to Megan to try to be brave in front of the fearless Dark Knight.

"You wouldn't dare...!"

"Watch me-!" Batman slaps the gun out of Megan's hands. "Hey!" he then pins Megan on the ground. "Hey, Bruce! Get off of me!"

He smiles to have his way with Megan to not be so good at all.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time now." he said. "Let's have some fun, Megan."

For her to be crying and for Batman to not be himself to do something worse to her next, she had to call out for help right away.

"HELP! Someone please stop him!"

Just then, Robin coils a grapple around him and takes away his belt, saying he is out of control and no longer afraid to kill. At least he saved Megan's life.

"You okay, Megan?" he checks on her. "Why was he on top of you?"

"Don't ask! OK?!"

Feeling scared, they did the ring thing to do the rest on their own now.

"This isn't the time to play games, Tim. Untie me now...!" Batman said in anger.

Megan holds on to Batman's belt until they can find a cure for him.

"This isn't a game, you're out of control. You try to hurt Megan." said Robin.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

As if, Batman!

"That fearless gas made you go crazy, Bruce, I hate this!" Megan said in tears to be brave. "Trying to have your way with me, I hated it! If you don't get cured from this soon, it will make you have a heart attack and die!"

Megan was right for Robin to agree with her.

"That gas has effected you more that you think." he said. "She's right."

"I told you: I can handle it."

"You can't!" Robin said. " You're not even afraid to kill. We'll come back for you soon as we can. Megan, does the Scarecrow have it?"

Megan saw some from earlier before Bruce was taken away.

"I did, it's the only way to cure him and the others. Let's go."

As Robin turns to leave and with Megan, assuring Batman that he'll be back for him with the antidote, Batman pretends contrition and offers to let Robin lead if he releases him.

"Robin, it's hard for me to say this, but you did the right thing. I was out of control and you made me see that. I shouldn't done what I did and to hurt Megan was the worse one I did most of all..." said the Dark Knight. "Please release me."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. "I did what I had to."

Megan had a bad feeling to sense it out to stop Robin.

"Don't do it!"

"Look, you got my belt, what else can I do?" he asked. "What now?"

Robin answers back.

"We've got to stop the Scarecrow."

"Finding an antidote is one thing." Megan added.

But still, will Robin know if Batman will be fine to still do his own thing again?

"You two can be the boss, and I'll follow is all. Okay?" said the Dark Knight. "I can help you two. I know him."

Robin is nearly fooled, but he sees through the façade just in time.

"You almost had us fooled." he said. "Megan would've sense you getting better, but she didn't. Let's go."

Nice one, Robin! For Megan to see that he was that good, they leave. As Batman berates him in anger, Robin climbs into the Batwing and flies off for Megan joins with the young hero.

"Untie me you little- Untie me!"

Megan uses her powers to give Batman a throw down to knocking him out cold for a while.

"Sorry about this, Bruce, but...SHUT UP!" she said to keep him out for a while. "Coming, Tim. (Forgive me, Bruce, you left me with no choice.)"

In the subway, Robin and Megan both board Scarecrow's train in hopes of stopping him before the gas is released.

"You'll soon see what Gotham City will be like without fear, and it won't be pretty. Fear is the glue that holds society together. It's what makes people suppress their worst impulses. Fear is power. And today it will be quite expensive if you want the antidote." Scarecrow said in the recorded camera.

A shocking threat there, huh? Robin appears to kick the fearless bottle on of the villain's hands.

"Like we'll let that part happen."

Megan restrains Scarecrow by using her silly strings type of glue on him.

"Surrender now, loser, and give us the antidote!" she said.

While they bring down Scarecrow, one of the goons subdues and cuffs Robin.

"Get him off me." said Scarecrow.

"Robin!"

The other goon grabs hold of Megan to get tied up and Scarecrow to have another hostage in mind to keep him company.

"Looks like we have something to use to get Batman to his doom." he laughs. "Megan, come and sit with me."

This was bad here, it'll get even worse next...By then, however, Batman has already escaped from the knife hidden in his boot. Crap! An increasingly psychopathic Batman manages to enter the carriage, and dispatches the bodyguards by throwing them out the moving carriage, apparently unconcerned with whether they land safely or not. Not good for Robin and Megan to see Batman got free and was ready to kill someone.

"This is bad..." Robin tries talking to him. "Don't do it!"

"Batman! Stop!" same with Megan.

Then, ignoring the cuffed Robin and Megan 'to try using her watch to be a knife to cut herself free', he reaches Scarecrow and starts strangling him with his bare hands. In their mêlée, he inadvertently destroys the master controls of the carriage, setting it haywire.

"You'll get us killed!"

"You're not trying to scare me, are you?" he mocks Scarecrow.

As they tangle, Robin frees himself of the cuffs, getting Megan out of her mess next, and tries to deter Batman from choking Scarecrow, but to no avail.

"Thanks, Robin." she sees her partner to try stopping Batman again. "Stop! Don't touch him!"

"You can't."

With no luck trying to pull Batman away, he pushes Robin away from him.

"Watch me." he said.

A bit rude pushing a kid like him, huh? Megan then had an idea to be a very dangerous move while giving Robin the antidote.

"Robin, catch!" she then uses her powers to get the door open while the train was running really fast. "I know how to get our Batman back, it's a risky one so, don't do this either."

Getting the door to open and how powerful the train was moving, Robin was worried.

"Are you crazy?!" Robin freaks out.

"It's better than seeing Batman get worse...Do it now! (I can do this...)" she begins to stand behind the door and close to the edge to hope for the better to happen.

I hope it does work, Robin then takes the inhaler with the gas's antidote and sprays Batman's face with it. Batman comes to his senses, and to see Megan was about to fall out of the train.

"Please work..." Robin said to himself.

For Megan to see the antidote to give it one final test.

"Batman!"

He hears Megan's voice to free Scarecrow to get some air and finally saving his girlfriend's life.

"Megan!" Batman grabs her in time before she fell out. "What were you thinking?"

Hearing him say that to saving Megan's life, she cries with joy to do nothing more than to embrace Batman and kisses him to heal her lips.

"Oh, Batman! You're back!" she and Batman enjoy their love to love that part. "I knew that would work." Megan then had trouble hacking into the mainframe of the train system. "Oh, no. The controllers are completely destroyed. I can't stop this thing!"

Batman also realizes the train is heading for a deep ravine, just in time to jump off with Megan 'in his arms', Scarecrow, and Robin.

"I can't stop it and neither can Megan. She's right." he says something to Robin next. "You're gonna have to jump."

"What about Scarecrow?" he asks him.

"I'll take care of him." this shocks Robin to overhear it wrong. "I'll get him off the train. Both Megan I will."

That makes better sense. For Robin jumps out first, for Batman to carry Scarecrow out and For Megan to be held in his arms, they got out in time with the chemicals safely thrown out and then...boom! Goes the train! Lucky, no one else was on it. A close call there with Scarecrow and his goons arrested now. As Batman embraces Megan again to ask for her forgiveness.

"Batman?"

"I'm sorry...I almost...and that kiss..." he really meant it. "It wasn't me when the gas took hold, Megan, please forgive me. I love you. I would've let you stop me, you know that."

Megan understood to use her powers for something today to knock some senses into Batman. Even the daring move to put her life in grave danger was bald, it did work.

"I know, and that's the real Bruce Wayne/Batman that I know and love. I knew you were in there to not...have your way with me. I did." she said. "So I've forgiven you, Batman. Also..." Megan uses her fingernail acid to burn the rest of the fearless chemicals for good after dropping a little drop in each of the bottles. "We won't be dealing with this nightmare anytime soon. (Finally, it's over.)"

And what do you all know? The sun rises for a brand new day for it was saved once again. Walking out of the subway with an unconscious Scarecrow, Robin tries to apologize to Batman for tying him down.

"Mm...Last night when I tied you up, you were right."

"Don't apologize, I wanted you to do it." said Batman. "Megan was the one I felt bad of almost hurting her the mosr. You saved her for me. Thank you."

She nodded to Robin that they talked, and still it was hard to do.

"Yeah, but that was scary." he said.

Batman replies it was the right thing to do, and adds that a little fear is a good thing.

"It doesn't matter, but still...a little fear is a good thing."

"You said it, Batman." Megan commented her man.

For Robin to smile, he understood and for Batman to say this to Megan calmly while holding hands.

"Megan, I know that you were putting yourself in danger to get me back once I was cured, but still..." he had trouble saying it. "Just promise me that you'll never do anything like that ever again. Please."

Megan kept on cuddling Batman to keep her word for one time was enough after today, and no more ever again to do a stunt she tried to pull with reasons to almost do it. Tell me about it!

"OK, Batman, I promise. It just great to have you back again. (All's well that ends well. And...I guess he didn't mind me throwing him down with my ESP powers.)" she said to herself. "(I guess we're even now.)"

"I'm glad." he kisses Megan's forehead.

And with that for Scarecrow goes back to Arkham and his men arrested, good thing that Batman 'to be back to normal', Megan, and Robin came through in the end with a close all. Everyone's afraid of something to face the fears or not...From back then - "Only Thing We Have to Fear Is Fear Itself": FDR's First Inaugural Address. Franklin D. Roosevelt had campaigned against Herbert Hoover in the 1932 presidential election by saying as little as possible about what he might do if elected. Yeah...


	11. More Than One Way

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 95 - More Than One Way

Upon hearing about a rare miniature painting in a local museum and Megan to be on guard for the night, Poison Ivy climbs out of a nearby manhole, ready to steal it. She is unexpectedly joined by Harley Quinn, then Catwoman.

"Huh?" all three of them were surprised.

So now what...?

"The miniature painting?" ask Ivy.

"Seems like all three of us wants it." said Harley.

"But only one may have it." added Catwoman.

Realizing that only one of them can steal it, Harley suggests a game of rock-paper-scissors.

"Rock-paper-scissors?"

Lacking any better ideas, the three girls play to decide who gets to go for the prize. (What follows this depends on the results of the interactive segment. The final attempt skips Batgirl thwarting the theft, allowing the villain to escape with the picture for the next scene)...

First was Catwoman: As she carefully cuts her way through the window to open and carefully taken it. Only for Megan to stun her friend/enemy and Batgirl to handcuff her.

"Nice try, but no show." she said. "Right, Batgirl?"

"Bad, kitty."

Next was Harley Quinn: Walking at the two guards to use her guns to fire punching gloves to go on inside and saying.

"Bongy, bongy." said the insane clown girl.

She gets into the museum to steal the painting, only for Megan to pepper spray Harley a little...

"Picky, picky, girl."

And Batgirl to punch the villain next.

"Bong, bongy." getting her fists out to do so.

And last was Poison Ivy: Walking to the two guards to blow powder-like pepper to make them sneeze and for her to get inside the place.

"Bless you."

She steals the painting...And then we stop from there. Outside, the three criminals fight over the painting until they are all tied up by Batgirl, and hold down by Megan too.

"Mine."

"Nope neither of you get it but to Batgirl's victory." she said. "But nice try to each of you three."

And Batgirl who tells them that no matter how they do it, crime doesn't pay.

"No matter how you do it, crime doesn't pay, girls." said Batgirl.

Well, talk about a waste of time there, huh? Yep...


	12. Precious Birthstones

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 96 - Precious Birthstones

Selina Kyle, at home with Isis on her birthday, sees a report on the million-dollar Jewel of the Empress at a Baroness' birthday party.

"Alone at home on my birthday...what would complete this depressing scenario better than watching TV?" she flips through channels. "Can you imagine, Isis? Buying diamonds?" She then sees the news about the jewel thing. "Now that's a Birthday present for me to snatch up."

For Megan to be there for payment to keep an eye on the item for one person to try to steal it.

"Should've known that she'll be coming back..." Megan also remembers something about her friend. "Hey...isn't it her Birthday today?"

That it was. Suiting up as Catwoman, she breaks into the building, brushing aside a discarded stuffed mouse, and steals an unrelated diamond necklace.

"This isn't the jewel, but it'll do. Happy Birthday to me." Catwoman steals it to see Megan next. "Megan?"

"Hold it right there, Catwoman-!"

Nearby, they both stop to find a young girl out of bed and she was crying.

"Hold up, Megan." she checks on the girl. "What are you doing up? It's all right. A bad dream. Let's get you back to bed...before someone hears us."

Megan let's it be for now to still have a caring person like Selina Kyle/Catwoman was.

"Fine, we'll help out the kid." said Megan. "Let's go, honey."

As they try to get her back to bed (mainly to keep anyone from hearing Catwoman), they hear her saying something about bijou, which she remembers enough French to translate as 'jewel'.

"Yes, please leave me to the jewel."

"Ah, really, Selina?" Megan was upset. "(Here we go again.)"

The girl leads both Megan and Catwoman to a safe. Catwoman, excited, manages to catch 'Jewel of the Empress and others' from her speech.

"Excuse me, Megan..."

She opens the safe without problems...and finds Bijou, a cat and her two kittens, trapped inside.

"So cute." Megan said. "We found the girls' cat and two kittens."

"Aw, someone must've lock the safe without seeing you inside. Could've suffocated. Poor babies."

Well, they were safe now for two baby kittens to be with their mommy cat. Catwoman accepts one of the kittens, resigned to what she has gotten, and wishes the girl a happy birthday. And for Megan to celebrate her friend's birthday with the cats and little girl too with some drinks and cake.

"Oh, why not? Let's eat a little and such before turning you in, Catwoman. (Happy Birthday, my friend.)"

"Happy birthday, sweetheart...a very, very happy birthday." said Catwoman

It shows the kindness and animal caring of Selina Kyle/Catwoman herself for Megan to see some good in her, you know? And a cute ending that was.


	13. Joker's Millions

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 97 - Joker's Millions

Just so you know, that another cartoon of the DCAU will take place in between this series too. More on that later to know of the timelines in between on your own...Now, on with the story. The Joker and Harley Quinn flee a botched attempt at a robbery, pursued by Batman, Megan, and Batgirl.

"Geeze, Joker, what's wrong? Afraid to get caught and waste anymore of your so call money?" Megan taunts the clown while shooting back.

Batman trying to grab hold of Joker, he almost fires at him to get goop on his arm from Megan's slime ball to try running away next.

"When you got to pay either way to steal, Megs, then the love of that don't coast a thing!" He laughs for Megan to miss her shots.

"You're up, Batman."

"Right." he throws his Batarang at Joker

Going after him, Joker ducks down in time...

"Missed me."

But it almost hits Harley to try stealing the microchips.

"Hey!" she got mad.

The two clowns make a run for it.

"Quick! More bullets!" Joker tells Harley.

"Sorry, puddin', that was our last clip. You know how expensive they are."

Soon Batgirl comes up behind Harley to stop her.

"Sounds like someone turned off your cash flow." she said.

Only for the Joker to stop Batgirl, Batman, and Megan to get acid sprayed from Joker's flower.

"If it's a flow you want, I'm happy to oblige."

But he was emptied.

"Too bad, so sad, Joker." said Megan.

Ha! Joker's money problems come up constantly during the battle, as they cannot afford ammo for their gun, acid for Joker's boutonniere to make their escape somehow. Even the gas for the getaway car.

"I thought I told you to get gas!" said the Joker.

"We're broke, remember?" she tells her boss/lover. "What was I supposed to do? Fill the tank, shoot the guy, and drive off?"

Well, to him maybe.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Now you tell me!" And even more than a single ejector seat, which Joker uses to escape, ditching Harley to be caught and returned to Arkham Asylum. "Hey, where's mine?!"

"Sorry, kiddo! I could only afford one!"

Well, there he goes again and Harley was caught by Batman, Megan, and Batgirl. Only for Megan to have her eyes on Joker the next time he does something bad again like they always do.

"(You may out run us, clown, but you can't hide forever you know. We will find you somehow.)"

It'll be a while for that part to happen...Joker retreats to his low-income apartment.

"Yeah, yeah, you're hungry, I'm hungry. Do me a favor and eat each other." Joker said to Bud and Lou.

And gets a sudden burst of glee when he reads a letter revealing that one of his criminal enemies, Edward 'King' Barlowe, has passed away and left a staggering fortune of $250 million to him. Say what?! The first thing Joker does with his money is assemble a team of shady lawyers and psychological experts who are able to erase Joker's criminal records and have him declared sane.

"If a man's full of glee, that man must go free!" said the lawyer on TV.

For Megan to be seeing this and such to spit out her drink to be very shock to hear and see the news.

"Joker's rich?! Got a lot of money and he's not a criminal anymore in Gotham as a free man?! What the heck?!"

She wasn't the only one either, Bruce/Batman wasn't too happy about this at all. Although Batgirl believes that Joker may give up crime now that he's rich, she agrees to keep an eye on him.

"Well, now that he's rich, maybe he'll give up crime." she said to see Batman tears the device he's working on in two with his bare hands. "Right. I'll call Dick."

With Barbara/Batgirl doing that to have Dick/Nightwing help them out, Megan knows that something was up to try hugging Batman's worries away to solve this problem somehow, someway.

"Hey, Bruce, I know. I'm the same way like you are. Still, I know that Joker just didn't get the money by luck from a mob dead guy." she tries hacking into something with Gidget's help. "Gidget, see what you can get from this Edward King Barlowe person right away. Let's try to get something, then Joker won't be rich anymore."

Gidget gets to it right away to be a while...Batman sees that Megan won't stop until Joker was behind bars again.

"You think that the will he got from King will take Joker down from becomeing rich?" he asks his girlfriend.

"With any luck, I sure hope so. I rather deal with your riches with some good people than any type of criminal."

Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon crash a 'going legit' party being thrown for the Joker at the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge. To their chagrin, they wind up saving Joker when a disgruntled former bodyguard of Barlowe attempts to kill him. For Nightwing and Batgirl to stop them in time.

"Well done, kiddies!" Joker said to Batgirl and Nightwing.

"We were trying to save innocent lives." Nightwing talks back. "You're just an unpleasant bonus."

Laughing at the thought that Batman's 'family' can't touch him now, Joker continues to enjoy his new wealth: purchasing a luxurious mansion, playing golf while driving around in a golf cart, and cruising through the city in an open-air limousine, scattering money to the people. Megan asks Nightwing how Joker was doing afar.

"He's just throwing his money away to the people in Gotham, that's it." he said. "I'll keep looking."

"Thanks, Dick." said Megan. "Barbara. Bruce. This isn't good."

"I know, the mad clown who's rich." said Batgirl. "I don't like this either, huh Bruce?"

Even he hated it to walk away for now.

"I'm sure we'll get something from Gidget soon."

"I'm trying, believe me." said Megan. "(Man, Joker's so annoying!)"

Barbara/Batgirl had one thing to ask Bruce/Batman about Megan's job with Gidget's help.

"How do you know that Megan will get something done?"

"Because I do." he answers back.

Good point there. At Arkham, Harley is confident that Joker will eventually set her free, only to be outraged when she learns from Poison Ivy that Joker is holding auditions for a new 'henchgirl'. Ouch, talk about being burned by your lover, you know?

"Drown the kids and shoot the neighbors! We've got a winner!"

The Joker soon hires a new Hench-girl, whom he dubs 'Fake Harley' though he quickly regrets it after discovering she has a very annoying voice and laugh (and a tendency to pronounce 'Mr. J' as 'Mr. G'). Problems soon arise for Joker when he learns that he owes the Internal Revenue Service a large inheritance tax. For Megan finally has something to give that guy some information thanks to Gidget's help, for that will stop the clown with something else from it.

"You got something?" she checks it from Gidget's screen. "Yes! Nicely done, Gidget! Hey, Batman! Call Dick and Barbara! I've done something to take down the clown! Look!"

With that going on, Joker, Fake Harley, and Ernie try to gather money up.

"137 million?" shock Ernie.

"Yes, and if I don't pay up, I'll go to jail for tax evasion! I'm crazy enough to take on Batman and Megan, but the I.R.S.? No, thank you!"

When Joker opens his vault to gather the necessary cash, he finds that all his remaining money is counterfeit by seeing that every pack of bills has Barlowe's picture on them. He also finds a videotape, on which Barlowe leaves a message from his deathbed, explaining that the inheritance was a ruse to get Joker into exactly the fix in which he now finds himself: having to choose between going to jail for tax evasion, or else admitting that Barlowe fooled him, thus becoming a laughingstock in the underworld. Barlowe finishes by cackling that he had the last laugh on his old rival after all.

"Hiya, Joker. If you're playing this tape, you've probably figured out you've been had. Yeah, I left you some cash, but only ten million, which, knowing you, you've already blown. All the other stuff — money, jewels, gold — it's all fake. See, I always hated your guts, and this was the perfect payback. By now you're probably out of real money. The I.R.S. is after you, and you can't admit I fooled you, or you'll be the laughingstock of the underworld. The joke's on you, sucker. I got the last laugh after all!"

Nicely done, Megan. One thing after another made this clown get in trouble. Joker shoots the television in rage before walking off. Joker laments over the situation he's in now since he knows that if he doesn't pay his taxes, he will go to jail. But if he admits Barlowe duped him, he'll look like a fool. Ernie suggests he pulls off one of his classic routines, like The Laughing Fish but is angrily pushed back by the Joker as such a thing would ruin his free life and get him sent right back into Arkham. Speaking of Arkham, bad way for Harley Quinn to escape, huh?

"Harley Quinn's escaped!" said one of the guards.

"Seal all exits!" and another.

They started looking around for the criminal.

"Maybe she went down the laundry chute?"

"None of the yahoos are crazy enough to pull that old stunt!" said the guard.

This sure made Poison Ivy laugh under her breath.

"Ha!"

And of course, Harley was in the laundry room, from inside a jumbo washer. How the heck did that happen?

"Help, help! Ivy, anybody, GET ME OUTTA HERE!" she said while spinning around a lot.

Back at Penguin's Iceberg lounge place, Bruce and Megan 'as his bodyguard' meet up with Joker. Really...? To talk about something.

"Mr. Joker is waiting for you two." said Penguin.

For Megan could tell that something was up with Joker...

"(I heard of criminals having fun, but this bird's something else.)" she said to herself and then to Bruce next. "Ah, Bruce..."

"I know." he said to act like his rich self.

It was Ernie disguising himself as the Joker. I guess Megan was right about this one...

"Well, well, Bruce Wayne and his bodyguard Megan Tsuki. Join me. A bottle of your best, my dear, for my guest." he said.

Now they both know that this wasn't the real Joker.

"You'll understand if I refuse." said Bruce. "The last time we met you tried to throw me off a building."

This made Ernie to never hear this part to make up something to hide his identity.

"I did? Well...that was so long ago!"

"Oh, really?" Megan questions the clown. "Don't you remember?"

"It was last month." Bruce glares at the so call Joker.

Ernie begins sweating and wipes makeup off of forehead.

"What's wrong? Losing your cool?" Megan pressures him some more.

"Well, gotta be going..."

As Ernie leaves to use the restroom to take off the makeup...Soon Batman comes in the men's room to make him talk with his head in the toilet. Ha! For Penguin and his three girls Jay, Raven, and Lark to overhear this from the outside, Megan points out here gun to make them leave.

"Move along, all four of you. Nothing to see in there. Unless you want to make this a bit harder than it already is, Penguin."

They do as Megan says on this one to stay out of it.

"Well, my good Joker friend...You're on your own." he said to slowly leave the scene.

This sure made Megan happy, for her and Batman got their answers they needed. Also, it looks like Joker decided to return to crime to rebuild his fortune, but commit a normal one without his trademarks or gimmicks so that no one (especially Batman) suspects he is behind it and have his name protected. He plans to steal a load of money from the Gotham Mint as it is transported by boat. So that no one will notice his absence, the Joker instructs Ernie to pose as him in the Iceberg Lounge, but Batman sees through the disguise and interrogates him in the bathroom. And from there, the stealing begins...Batman, Batgirl,Megan, Gidget, and Nightwing can successfully capture the Joker, Fake Harley and their goons. Right on time. Stopping the bad guys for all five of them and the money from being taken away...

"Just in time." said Nightwing.

And even though at one point Joker tries to commit suicide as an alternative to losing his money.

"Don't be stupid! You can't save that money!" Batgirl said to try saving the Joker.

"I don't want to save it! I want to go with it!" said the sad clown.

And from there, Megan shock everyone with her taser watch to make sure than none of them were going anywhere, for Gidget to tie them up next.

"Got them!" she runs over to Batman to hug and kiss him. "We did it, Batman."

Batman has one thing to give to his enemy.

"That we did. Hey, Joker. you'd better call your fancy lawyers." Batman tosses Joker a nickel. "Here, it's on me."

Megan laughs.

"Ha! Nice one. I knew that King had something to fool you, Joker."

No more Joker being rich to be a criminal once again, good enough. In the police van, Joker is ready to laugh off the whole fiasco, but he finds that the police officer supervising him is a disguised Harley, who had escaped from Arkham to get back at him, and she repays his disloyalty by beating him with a nightstick, much to his discomfort. Nice one! I guess Megan got that part taken care of.

"You didn't..." surprised Nightwing.

"What?" Megan didn't care. "I told the guard that Harley could. She'll go back quietly after knocking some sense into that clown. Besides, not all money brings people happiness."

True, so true on that. It doesn't. This episode was too funny.


	14. Pave Paradise

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 98 – Pave Paradise

Poison Ivy is infuriated when she reads a story in the Gotham Gazette: 'Mayor to 'Pave Paradise': Put up Parking Lot'.

'Harley!" Ivy calls out to her friend. "I got a job for you, girl."

Even Megan reads about this too from her computer book to know that someone's gong to strike...

"Don't tell me...Ivy's going to get this guy, isn't she?" she suits up. "I better look up on this one."

Ivy enlists Harley Quinn's help in breaking into the Mayor's grounds and replacing a bag of run-of-the-mill lawn seed with some of Ivy's personal brand of seeds. For Megan to see this, she sneaks inside of the place quietly to help out the mayor. While Ivy tells Harley to stay in the car and not move, which she rigidly obeys, even as pigeons begin to land on her.

"Just stay here, Harley, I don't want to find you like last time. Whatever you do, don't move form this spot."

With Ivy going inside of the place next, Megan had to be sure that she was well prepared.

"(Ivy's here.)" she sees Harley was outside in the car with lots of birds on here. "(Ah...I'll come back for her last. Those birds would do well to be their own lively statue to poop on. Ha!)"

Poison Ivy takes a vine into the Mayor's bedroom, and—having put the guards to sleep and covered the house in vines—pressures him into following up on his campaign promises and vetoing the proposal to build a mega-mall on Gotham's wetlands. Even after he caves and signs the requested form, as one last piece of 'assurance', she infects him with plant spores—'Pinocchio Berries'—that will, based on minute changes in his body chemistry, cause a plant to (painfully) grow on his skin whenever he lies. Guess he won't be lying anymore after today.

"There, no more lies okay?"

"Okay, deal!" he said.

Looks like Ivy was done to warn the mayor and nothing else.

"Hold it, Ivy-!" Megan was about to stop her until Ivy stops the bounty hunter first.

By showing her some paper work.

"It's fine, Megan. Look." Ivy shows her enemy. "You see, this man was about to destroy life itself a bit too much. So I had to stop him from paper work, making sure that he wouldn't lie about it, and we just talked. No one else got hurt and my plants will not do nothing else to him, because if he did...you know." she places a orange on a vines to be squeeze. "Like so."

"Huh? Let me see that." Megan looks at it to see that Ivy didn't commit a crime tonight and the mayor to almost do something bad to be unharmed too and allows it. "Hmm...Never mind. Until next time. (I guess I get my payment early tomorrow.)"

Looks like the Mayor has learned his lesson tonight, didn't he?

"Oh, come on, Megan, you too?!" he was upset. "Next time, I need to rethink my line of work."

With Megan leaving, it was all good to have something done right for once. Back at home, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn watch triumphantly as the mayor, wearing a large turban on his head, resigns from his position due to a health condition that will no longer allow him to pursue politics.

"Oh, really?" Harley made a joke there.

"Well, ain't that the truth?" same with Ivy.

The two laugh together as Megan looks at the mayor's new look from lying almost...

"Now that look is worth a thousands words."

And this is why people like them are the worse compare to criminals now a days.


	15. The Three Babes

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 99 - The Three Babes

Harley Quinn sits, bored, in a prison cell where Poison Ivy and Catwoman are both asleep.

"What?!" ask Catwoman.

"I'm bored!" said Harley.

But like she cared.

"Take a catnap."

Well, Harley was bored right now.

"I can't!"

"Then bother Ivy." she said to go back to sleep like a real cat.

After failing to elicit a response from Catwoman, she bothers Poison Ivy for a story. She suggests 'Jack and The Beanstalk', but Poison Ivy responds that she hates it. Harley then tries 'Sleeping Beauty' and 'Princess in The Pea', but Poison Ivy dislikes those stories as well.

"Tell me a story! Jack and the Beanstalk!"

But Ivy hates some stories with plants in it.

"I hate that story. Rife with plant abuse."

So Harley kept on guessing...

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"Apple abuse."

Wasn't that Snow White though?

"Princess and the Pea?" Poison Ivy just gives her a look. "Harley Quinn: I know. Pea abuse..." Harley tires one more thing. "Goldilocks?"

And so, Ivy agrees to tell her that story instead.

"This is a story of Goldilocks."

With one thing to not have in it on Harley's opinion.

"But no bears! I hate bears! PEEEWWW!"

Hey, I like bears. Even for Megan to over hear it in the other room from her computer book.

"Oh, this should be good." she said to listen in. "Nothing beats better from work than some story time."

In the end, they go with 'Goldilocks'... without, at Harley's request, any bears. So begins the story of 'Goldilocks and the Three Babes'.

Ivy tells the story of the 'Three Babes' (herself, Harley, and Catwoman) going on a walk to let their food cool while 'Goldilocks' (Batgirl) invades their house.

"...when who should break in but-"

Harley says it for Ivy.

"Goldilocks?"

"Yeah. Except this one had pointy ears and a black cowl." she said.

She discards Catwoman and Ivy's food in favor of Harley's, goes through a similar routine by sitting down in their chairs...and then Catwoman hurries her through the 'bed' segment to the part where they catch her. Goldilocks tries to escape, but is dragged back and thoroughly beaten up by the Three Babes. She finally manages to flee the scene, and is never seen again. And for Megan to say about the story...

"Ah, yeah. That was kind of new..." said Megan. "Not bad, girls."

Harley applauds the story told by Ivy, Catwoman is ambivalent, and Batgirl arrives at their cell to express her approval at 'a happy ending'.

"Ah...I love a happy ending, don't you? This one's just right." said Batgirl to be waving to them.

"Tell me about it."

The two girl super heroes high five each other, and they once against stopped the three villains. The end. But still, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, what a classic story that is.


	16. Growing Pains

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 100 – Growing Pains

All the way to 100 here so far for me, you know? Also, this takes place before episode 2 and then episode 1. A girl is walking out on the streets alone and frightened, when she catches the attention of a violent street gang. They surround her, until Robin steps in. He defeats the gang, and when he turns to check on the girl, she tells him that she can't remember anything, and that she must keep moving, then runs off in a panic. He chases after her, but is interrupted by the Bat-Signal and Megan calls him from her belt.

"Yo, Tim, where are you?" she asks him. "Bruce wants us to meet him at the Gotham's police station right away. We got ourselves another criminal to hunt for."

He had no choice but the go there.

"On my way..."

"Okay? See there, I guess." Megan was confused. "(What's with Tim this time?)"

I bet Tim/Robin really likes this mysterious girl. He then goes to Commissioner Gordon's office. Robin, having affection for the girl, is daydreaming about her while Gordon tells Batman and Megan that there is a new criminal in Gotham, a gigantic man with superhuman strength, possibly chemically induced.

"Noe this is an odd person with the power of an ape, ten times more even. We have this shot from the last robbery this person did. Megan, you might want to hack into this one."

And she does.

"I'm on it."

Gordon then shows Batman, Megan, and Robin the footage of the man, pausing it at one point, where it shows that the man has blank-white eyes.

"Look at those eyes." he shows them. "I never seen anything like that."

"Neither have I."

Megan was shaking to have a headache all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Batman helps his girlfriend out.

"I...I don't know... (That was weird...)" Megan was lost. "I only get these headaches when I have a bad feeling about something. But this, I don't know why this man is one of them. Also, he's not on the most wanted list for a bounty hunt. I checked twice and got nothing."

He is a stranger to Gordon, Megan, and Batman, but Gordon warns him that he is very dangerous.

"Whatever he is, this is new and very dangerous to be on the run." said Batman.

"What luck."

Robin said out of nowhere.

"What?" Gordon was lost.

"Nothing...just a girl I saved today."

And for Robin to be in love with for Megan could already tell.

"Teenagers. I'm glad my Barbara is past her wild years."

Robin tells Batman and Megan about the incident with the girl, but Batman says that it's more important for them to keep their eyes open for this new criminal.

"And then she ran out. She looks like she was running away from danger." Robin explained. "It's so weird."

"Looks like someone's in love." Megan teases Robin.

"Megan!" he gets shy.

"She must be a run away. No family, she needs to be a foster home. But right now, finding the unknown criminal comes first." Batman tells Robin. "You better make sure of that no matter what happens, one thing is better to deal with first."

Batman carries Megan to swing into the city with Robin following them.

"Hey, Bruce, weren't you a bit unfair with Tim?" she asks him. "This must be his first crush. And yet..."

"You think that the girl and the robber are connected?" he asked.

"Huh? Well, sort of. How did you...?" Megan was lost to finish talking instead. "Something like that, I just know it."

Bruce/Batman understood to keep an eye on that part just in case.

"I know, I just want for him to be careful. Something doesn't fit between those two. You might be on to something, Megan."

Hours later, Tim Drake complains about Batman to Alfred in the car, when they pass a bus station.

"He always treats me like a kid." Tim said to his butler.

"Pardon me for saying so, but you are a kid." Alfred tells the truth.

For Tim hates to be told twice about his age for Bruce/Batman to say so first.

"Sure. Take his side."

Tim sees the girl, and, putting on the Robin suit, leaves the car and chases after her. As Alfred alerts both Bruce and Megan about this.

"Sorry to bother you, sir." the butler tells them.

"Let me guess, its that girl again?" ask Megan. "Where on it. (So Tim is in love.)"

He catches up with her, and she in turn bursts into tears and falls into his arms. Robin asks why she's so scared of him, but she says that it's not him, but there's a man chasing after her, who haunts her in her dreams. Robin tells her not to worry, and that he'll protect her. He asks her what her name is, but she says that she can't even remember that. Robin names her Annie, after the doll. Annie then senses that the man is near. As a truck passes, the light shines into an alleyway, where the huge man that Gordon was talking about is lurking in the shadows...For this girl felt the man who was robbing banks to appear.

"He's here...I can feel him." said Annie.

"Where?" ask Robin.

She points out to him.

"There!"

But how did she know? Weird...The man comes out, telling Annie that she was supposed to come home. Robin demands to know who he is, and he claims to be her father. He shoves Robin aside with incredible strength and moves menacingly towards Annie. Soon, Megan appears to shoot at the man to save the two.

"Not so fast-! Ah!" her head started to hurt. "Not now...! Not now...!"

Only for this stranger to stay to Megan was this.

"Hi, hot stuff. You miss me?"

Trying to shoot back, but couldn't, Robin runs to rescue Megan and Annie and starts pummeling the man, who seems to feel no pain at all.

"Stay away from them!" he said.

"Robin! Get the yourself and the girl out here!"

Looks like the bullets missed the man to try hurting Robin again, but...Batman comes to the rescue just in time.

"Let him go!" said the Dark Knight.

Robin is lifted into the air, when he is rescued by Batman and Megan uses her ribbons to hold the man down in time as long as she could.

"I got him-!" but he just easily breaks free to make his escape. "Or not."

"He's getting away!" Robin tells Annie to stay put where it was safe. "Stay here, okay? We'll be back."

The man runs away into the subway, Batman, Megan, and Robin hot on his tail. At times, the man seems to disappear into thin air and is able to survive incredibly high drops.

"Oh, no!" Megan was shock to see him fall down. "He survived a fall like that?"

"Who is this guy?" questioned Robin.

"I don't know..."

At the end of the chase, the man vanishes, suspected by Batman, Megan, and Robin to have escaped through the gutter.

"Looks like he escaped." said Batman.

"But how?" Megan tries to open the gutter led. "Hmm...He didn't pull it out. So, this is very odd."

As Robin remembers that he was worried about Annie who was still waiting for them.

"Annie!" but as they returned for him to see her gone again. "Why didn't she wait?"

Annie has also disappeared, and Batman takes a sample of mud from the man's shoes from the floor.

"Ah, Batman, look. A clue." Megan points out to get a sample to her computer book. "I'll lend you a hand."

"Thanks, Megan."

Hmm...It looked like some type of goop left out, but why was the man covered in it? Robin wants to find Annie, but Batman says that they're going home and Robin will just have to wait.

"Megan. Batman. Let's go, we have to find her." he said.

"No, we're going home." said Batman.

Really, Batman? Megan still had the awful feeling from within her about Annie and the stranger.

"Do we really have to?" she asked.

Robin tries to say something about this whole mess besides Megan to have a really bad feeling about all of this.

"She's right, this man's bad news. And Annie is out there all alone."

"Searching will take some time, be patient." Batman tells his little partner.

But Robin refuses and runs off.

"No!" he said.

"What?" shock Megan and Batman.

"If you two want to study some dirt, then fine. But I'm going to find her myself!"

Robin takes off for Megan couldn't stop him in time to understand that he does love Annie a lot.

"Robin, wait! Look Batman, I'll have a look around while Gidget lends you a hand back in the Batcave, alright?" she hugs her boyfriend. "I don't blame Robin about this Annie person. I'll follow the trail of this bad guy and get back to you in a bit."

Batman understood to head back home while looking up the goop and Megan follow the man, while Robin helps out Annie once he finds her.

"Call me if anything goes bad. And...please be careful, Megan." he said. "I don't want you or Robin getting hurt."

As the three go their separate ways for now, Robin searches the homeless shelters for her, and then goes through the city. He finds Annie, who says that he shouldn't be trying so hard to help her. Robin says that he's able to handle the man, saying that his father was a similar type. Annie is touched by the fact that he cares so much about her. And she kisses him, how sweet...Suddenly, Annie sees something familiar about a light high above, and describes an area that she remembers. Robin takes her to the ocean shore where sits a lighthouse on a cliff, and Annie sees several pipes near the ocean. She remembers them and moves towards them, Robin following her. As for Megan tries to follow Robin to take Annie somewhere to be nearby, she sees more goop all over the grounds to follow the trail of it next.

"(Look at this...)" she touches one to move away. "Ew! What is that?! A slug?!" Megan gets something from her computer book. "No, it's too big to be one..." she then sees something to remember a familiar face in the last two years to come back for more. "What? This goop is from a live person being...No! It can't be! I was right." she then calls up Bruce. "Yo-!"

Just then, someone grabs her from the neck to be held and trapped in more goop to have trouble getting out of it.

"I finally have you now."

"Ah!" Megan was being taken away form the same man who was after Annie. "No! Batman! Robin! Help!"

Meanwhile, in the Batcave, Batman is analyzing the mud from the man's shoes. He can look after Robin, since he has placed a tracer in his utility belt, much to Alfred's disapproval.

"And Master Robin. . .?" ask Alfred. "Any word?"

Batman knows that Robin would be fine on his own.

"I have my eye on him."

Or so he said...

"Ah." Alfred knew what Bruce/Batman meant. "You still keep a tracer in his utility belt. He's right, you do treat him like a child."

When the analysis is complete as Gidget helps him out, Batman, shocked to realize who the man really is, races towards the Batmobile.

"Oh my God." Batman runs to the Batmobile to also know that Megan was already in grave danger. "Megan!"

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

All he could say to was this...

"I know who Daddy is."

Looks like both Megan and Batman do. As Robin and Annie are exploring the inside of the pipes, Robin wondering what caused Annie to lose her memory in this place. They both fall through a hole in the ground, when they run into the huge man and with Megan was all trapped from within...him?!

"He's here." said Annie.

"Your father?" ask Robin.

The man appears with Megan was the man's prisoner.

"Run, you two! Get out-!" her mouth was gagged.

"Megan!"

Robin worries of his partner was the Annie's so called father's hostage.

"Don't worry, Megan baby. The more you're in me, the better we'll become one. And you, I finally found you at last." The man is delighted that Annie has finally come back to him, and then reveals his identity...Clayface.

"Clayface!" shock Robin.

Megan spits out the goop to try saying something to Robin to be a shocking truth, for she really hates to admit it.

"Listen to me, Robin, I'm sorry but...Annie's part of Clayface! She isn't real! (I'm sorry...)"

Clayface moves towards them, reaching towards Annie, but she and Robin run away and find the factory that the tunnels lead to, with deadly chemicals down below. Some of Clayface's clay flesh has landed on Annie, and she is shocked to see the clay being absorbed into her skin. Megan was right. Suddenly, she realizes the truth, and tells Robin what she really is.

"You okay?" Robin checks on Annie.

"I understand now."

"Good, 'cause I'm lost. What do you have to do with Clayface?" Robin asks Annie.

Yep, she tells him.

"Your friend's right, I am Clayface." she said.

"What?"

Shortly after Clayface fell into the ocean, before dissolving completely, his remains drifted near some factory pipes leaking strange chemicals that fused his flesh back together. He found a new home in the pipes, but wasn't sure where he was or if it was safe. So, he created a separate being, Annie, to explore Gotham and report back to him. Annie forgot and was lost, only now realizes that she is a part of Clayface.

"All of this for Clayface fell into the ocean. Some chemicals in it fused him back together again, to find somewhere to hide inside the pipes and was afraid to go out. So he made me as a human disguise to have a look to see if it was safe. Separated from him to be me...I explored Gotham to try reporting back to him, but I forgotten while he got his other parts back little at a time. So now I know, I am part of Clayface because I am him. I'm not real." she said to sound sad just talking about it. "There's nothing you can do for me now, Robin."

No, that's impossible!

"But I want to help you out." said Robin. "You're real to me."

Robin insists that, despite this, she is real and can be saved, but then Clayface arrives, telling her that this is not possible, and that she's not real.

"No she's not!" he said.

"Robin! Annie!" Megan tries to use her powers to break free now before she becomes just like Clayface. "Real or not, you jerk! Leave her alone and let me go!"

"Now, now, Megan, it'll be fine. Now, Annie, come back to me."

He says that the only thing she can do is go back to him.

"I...I...don't know what to do anymore." said the sad Annie.

Robin refuses to let this happen, and tells Annie to run.

"No! Megan, I'll save you both!" Robin helps Annie first. "Annie, run!"

Clayface attempts to grab her, but is stopped by Robin. Enraged, Clayface attempts to kill Robin.

"That's enough out of you!" Clayface attacks him.

"Robin!"

Annie, refusing to let Robin die and Megan to get slowly absorbed by the mad man, runs at Clayface, throwing herself into him to knock him away from Robin.

"Wait!" she runs to the rescue. "I'm the one you want!"

Annie struggles, but is reabsorbed into Clayface's flesh and pulls Megan out to save her life, as she takes a air spray to take the antidote in time and pulls Robin back up with her powers to make him float.

"Annie, no!"

Megan stops Robin from going near Clayface.

"No, Robin! It's too late now..." she said. "She's gone. She risk her life for me and you."

Annie was painfully getting absorb right back into Clayface for her to disappear forever.

"Run, Robin-!"

And that was the last Annie to be alive to be gone from within Clayface once again to become whole again. With Clayface whole again to get Megan this time...

"Now I have myself back to normal, I will have you inside of me this time, Megan." Clayface moves up to her.

She got mad to push him back with her powers to be in her creature form again.

"Leave me alone!"

Pushing him a lot and Robin using his Batarangs to slow him down to help out Megan 'or care about her form', Robin is enraged and demands Clayface brings her back.

"Bring her back!" he said in anger and sadness.

Clayface says that he can't, that Annie is gone.

"I can't!" said Clayface. "She's gone!"

Furious, Robin almost kills Clayface by showering him with solvent a lot more times, when he is stopped by Batman.

"Megan!"

She snaps out of it to be back in her human form again to be hugging Batman. A hard feeling, but it looks like her powers were increasing ten times more in the past two years.

"Batman?" Megan was scared. "What's happening to me...?" she then sees Robin fighting Clayface in sadness and in anger. "Wait, Robin!"

Batman gets to him next just in the nick of time.

"Robin, don't!" the Dark Knight helps out his partner.

Incoming Clayface's ax attack on the three.

"Look out!"

Megan warns the the two crime fighting duo to duck. While Batman, Megan, and Robin are struggling, Clayface tries to kill them, but he causes some sparks which ignite the solvent.

"Megan!"

Batman gives his girlfriend the sign to finish the job by using her taser watch on the stuff to hit Clayface with.

"How about a little fire, pervert!" she fires away.

Batman, Megan, and Robin swing away just as Clayface is caught in the ensuing explosion and knocked out. And finally, he was arrested at along last.

"Ah, so close..."

Batman, Megan, and Robin watch as Clayface is arrested. Robin is deeply affected by Annie's 'death' and Batman tries to console him by telling him that sometimes, there are no happy endings, and as he hears Clayface being charged of robbery and breaking and entering, for Robin mutters that he should also be convicted of murder, and sadly walks back home.

"Sometimes there are no happy endings." said Batman.

"Sad but true." Megan hugs robin in tears. "I'm so sorry, Robin."

Robin sadly nods to understand that and what Megan was going through from her powers to losing control little by little. Also an officer talks about Clayface to Gordon.

"We'll book him on the robberies and B & E. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Murder." Robin tells Batman that and walks away. "Hey, Megan, thanks. I can tell what you're going through too. Just like me."

What a sad one that was, huh? I wish Annie was real and not part of Clayface in the first place. Also, I still can't believe he was still alive. With some good to stopping him without escaping this time or dying, Batman sees his girlfriend was still down in the dumps to be crying to see her creature-like form again to stop Clayface and failed to save a made up person, enough for them to be at their hideout for a while to talk privately.

"Hey, Bruce...Sorry, I'm just upset. My powers." she breaks a glass with one move from her hand. "You see?"

So he has notice lately.

"Your powers have become overpowered. Megan, it's not your fault. I'll help you train some more."

"More like trying to save someone who was really Clayface's pieces? Because that didn't work!" Megan got mad. "Now Tim's upset as I am."

Like that'll make Batman never stop loving Megan no matter what she is to him.

"It'll be all right, Megan." he hugs her. "Please don't cry."

She was without admitting it to Batman.

"I am not!"

But Megan was for Batman to not let go of his woman to let it all out of her.

"I said it'll be all right." Batman kept on saying it.

"Ah...Ah, got! Bruce! Oh, God! Why can I do any good and my powers to be a curse?! I really hate this! Please...please don't leave me because of this!"

Like that'll ever happen.

"No, I won't...I'll never leave you."

The two embrace each other with a kiss to make out. From tongue kissing, holding each other, from sensitive touch type of feeling, and such for Bruce/Batman and Megan to have some moment time together. Knowing that somethings don't have happy endings from time to time to try to make it better for tomorrow.

"Bruce, thank you. (I just hope that Tim will be fine after tonight.) You're the sweetest person who understands me." she said. "I will try to learn better by controlling my ESP. I'll do the best I can."

And she will in no time...

"I'll never stop loving you, Megan, I'll do everything I can help you." he said. "No matter what happens."

"And I want nothing more than to still be myself as a human being."

For Tim/Robin to overhear the whole thing from outside of the building of Batman and Megan's little hang out, as he gets it to learn more about Megan now as Barbara/Batgirl does already. The same with Dick/Nightwing 'who was once the original Robin'.

"She has friends too." he said to himself and swings out of town.

From someone to lose, things to learn, other stuff to do, and...an old enemy returning, for all good things must come to an end like this, from sadness and some good ones after all. You know? Megan has Bruce/Batman to love and friends like Tim/Robin to always be there by her side.


	17. The Gardener's Apprentice

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 101 – The Gardener's Apprentice

Ivy's house, 1:43 PM. Harley Quinn arrives to find that Poison Ivy has gone.

"Honey, I'm home!" she said.

And left a note telling her to water her plants, but not to water, touch, or 'even look at' the mitmita.

["Harley, I had to run a few things while I'm gone. Do me a favor and water my plants. Except for the mitmita. Don't water it, don't touch it, don't even look at it."]

Harley accidentally pricks herself on it, anyway, and her blood produces a miniature Harley-Pod, which immediately jumps off and bites her ankle.

"Aw, how cute." but one bites her ankle to kick away. "Hey! Let go!" She flings it against a wall, where it breaks into two pod-Harleys. As she continues to fight it, they continue to multiply, until after trying to get rid of them in the garbage disposal, she faces an army of tiny green Harleys. She finally threatens them with a vial of weed killer, forcing them to choose between 'the hard way...or the easy way'. "Want to do this the easy way or the hard way? Your call."

So, now what? All that Megan does while driving around the streets was to say this without knowing it was Ivy and Harley's hideout.

"Hey! Could you keep it down up there?! Other people are trying to sleep in this town you know! God!" she drives off. "(Man, whatever was going on in that building, it must've been one crazy party.)"

If only she knew that it didn't get loose in Gotham City itself. Ha! Poison Ivy returns to find Harley and hundreds of little green Harley Clones sitting on the sofa and watching cartoons.

"Hi, Red."

"I don't even want to know." Ivy declares that she doesn't want to know and walks right back out.

Well, these many Harleys and the real self were all having a fun night without a real crime happening, you know? Note to self: when someone said not to touch something you're not suppose to, then don't do it! I mean, come on, Harley...!


	18. Lady-X

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 102 – Lady-X

A mysterious woman covers the headlines: the mysterious criminal Lady-X, who is Lady-X. Megan doesn't know much about it, but she was a villain with a big bounty on her head for committing so many crimes.

"(Hmm...Lady-X strikes again. From robbery, causing damages within people's homes, putting their lives in danger, and weapon archery...?)" Megan reads about it from her computer book. "Something tells me that I have to get Barbara to aid me on this one. Sadly, I can't do this alone. I mean, Bruce would say the same thing to me before taking action. So why not?"

This Lady-X character, who has systematically earned the ire of Harley Quinn (using a pie as a gimmick while taking the mayor's wife hostage), for her to tell her friend Ivy about it.

"Did you hear what she did? She kidnapped the mayor's wife and held her for ransom." Harley shows Ivy the papers about Lady-X.

"So?" Ivy asked.

"So? She used a pie! A pie!"

For Harley Quinn to use pie as a weapon was an odd thing to complain about.

"Oh, what kind?"

"I think it was a meringue of some sort, or maybe lemon, or..." she pauses, annoyed. "It doesn't matter! Pie is my M.O.!" Harley throws a pie past Poison Ivy, hitting a picture of the Joker hanging on the wall. "Ha ha ha ha ha! That gets me every time..."

And she wasn't the only one either. Catwoman (stealing the Cat's Paw Opal) and Poison Ivy (setting fire to the Cloyster Woods as a distraction). I guess all three of them have a goal to stop Lady-X by working together on this one. All concerned agree that she must be stopped.

"She works Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at the Tower Top Gym."

Catwoman tracks her to the Tower Top Gym, Poison Ivy uses a set of seeds to grow a vine and bring them to the top floor, and Batgirl follows all three of them along with Megan too 'as she was right to follow them to get to Lady-X for the bounty money'.

"I guess you were right, Megan. With more villains, there will be that Lady-X." she climbs on the vines first. "Let's go."

"Thanks, but I'll fly." Megan uses her jet pack. "Meet you at the top."

All six meets in a steam bath, where Lady-X briefly gives them a slip.

"Got ya!" Catwoman removes Batgirl's towel off her head. "Batgirl?"

Same with Ivy to Harley.

"Harley?"

"Ivy? Catwoman?" Megan does those two as well.

"Megan?" all three of the villains say it together.

They then see Lady-X in a towel making her escape.

"Hey! Putting our differences aside, she's getting away!"

For Megan gives chase in their towels, the other four girls follow her to get Lady-X.

"After her!"

"Right!" Batgirl gives chase with the other girls.

Chasing all over the gym hallways for them to not stop...They engage in a confused chase through the upper levels of the gym, until they finally corner their target in a weight room. For her to be suited up and with powers...! Anyways, Batgirl was no match against Lady-X nor was Catwoman; for Megan uses her ESP powers to give her a tug-a-war type of fight to hold her down long enough.

"Everyone! Now's our chance to attack!"

With Megan saying that part as Harley and Ivy gave both Catwoman and Batgirl a push to throw directly at Lady-X and Megan to move away, the five Gotham Girls manage defeating her, and the story of her capture appears on the front page of the Gotham Times. With the money being made to Megan, it was good for her and Batgirl to celebrate.

"Another job well done."

"You said it." said Megan.

Same with Ivy, Harley, and Catwoman celebrating as well by having milk shakes together the next night.

"Another perfect victory to us."

"You gotta love it!"

"You said it."

Kind of an odd type of team work to happen on one night, huh? But that was fun either way. Also, that Lady-X character was a fan made favorite from a contest a while back...well done.


	19. Hold That Tiger

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 103 - Hold That Tiger

Catwoman is interrupted during a jewel heist by Zatanna, who admits that she would rather 'zap [her] into handcuffs', but she needs her help.

"No fair, Zatanna."

"Look, I would like to put you in handcuffs if I could. But I might need your help." she said. "Isn't that right, Megan?"

As Megan comes into the jewelry store since Zatanna ask for some help with someone else who was good around other animals. Huh?

"Yeah, she's right." Megan shows herself out of the shadows. "As much as I want to stop you, my dear friend, Zatanna beg of me to aid her with your help. It's an emergency. I have to come with her."

After her last performance, her white tiger was stolen.

"A couple of thieves stole something precious to me from my dressing room during my show...My white tiger was taken away."

With Catwoman smiling, this changing her mind. For Megan pinpoints the location.

"There are animal smugglers. They sell rare animals for money no matter what they're good for. Most wanted so I want their money. One of the most wanted bounties behind it all, and that's Rex Larson." she leads the way. "Ladies, let's move out!"

With Megan using her computer book to track down Zatanna's tiger, the three payed a visit to the docks, where Rex Larson has set up business: kidnapping rare animals and selling to the highest bidder.

"I heard about this Rex Larson person does sell animals to the highest bitter." said Catwoman. "And I'm sure that your tiger is one of them. Megan, you sure do your homework very well."

As Rex was calling up to make his next payment to sell off...

"Please tell the boss that his new white tiger will be delivered real soon."

Soon, something comes hopping inside of the hideout being a rabbit.

"Where did that come from?" ask one of the henchmen.

There, Zatanna lets a small rabbit loose in the building, then turns it into an elephant which wreaks havoc as Megan enters the room by using her baton to fight the three men, until Rex blasts it with a shotgun, ending the spell. As Megan tries to save her friend and the other two animals, the two men grabbed hold of her to be stopped.

"Zatanna! Run!"

"Nice try, magic girl and Megan." said Rex. "But your magic tricks are over."

He then takes aim at Zatanna, but Catwoman knocks the gun out of his hands, and together, they subdue the criminals for Megan to ice spray them and Zatanna casts a spell to cage them all inside of it. Allowing Megan to arrest the three men to get her money and set the tiger freed.

"No more animal selling from you, creeps. And thanks again, Catwoman."

Zatanna is reunited with her tiger while Catwoman, wishing to avoid a meeting with the police, pulls a vanishing act of her own.

"Thanks again." Zatanna said the same thing.

"No problem, Megan." she said as she pats the white tiger. "Now do me a favor and stall the cops while I pull a vanishing act of my own."

I guess Zatanna will do that as the cops arrived at the scene just in the nick of time.

"Scat."

And from there, Catwoman disappears within the shadows like a real cat she was. For Megan to find her friend/enemy to be gone for good until next time.

"How does she do that...?" Megan was confused. "She's good."

"I got to learn that trick."

Maybe so, Zatanna, maybe you will one day.


	20. Miss Un-Congeniality

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 104 - Miss Un-Congeniality

At the 'Miss Criminal Mastermind Beauty Pageant', a crowd cheers the Gotham Girls as they appear on the stage: Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and a hooded figure known only as 'Mystery'.

"Let's bring out out four finalists, all from Gotham City! What is it about this town?"

Laughter from audience. For Megan to be the judge of a fashion model in disguise of the show 'to be undercover to arrest the three...or four criminals in this show'.

"And here they are, good sir! Here they are!" she shows them each to come out one at a time. "Here's the plant beauty, Poison Ivy. The female clown, Harley Quinn! The cat-like thief, Catwoman! And..." she stops to see this person was new. "Mystery...? (OK, so where's Barbara? She said she was going to help me, so who's the other...)" Megan gets it now. "(Oh, now I see.) And here they are!"

After introducing the contestants, they are asked one by one what they would do if crowned Miss Criminal Mastermind for all four of them to tell the audience about themselves.

"Okay, ladies, tell us all about yourselves and such." said the host.

Harley: I'm just crazy about...well, hey, I'm just crazy! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Mystery remains silent.

Mystery: No comment.

Ivy: The grass won't always be green.

Catwoman: The mouse was just asking for it.

As a final event, they are challenged to crack a heavily-guarded safe under a ten-second time limit.

"And now, ladies, if one of you won Miss Criminal Mastermind, what is your one hope in the world?" the host asks the four girls.

"And...go!"

With Megan giving them the queue to talk, they go one at a time to say something...

Catwoman: I would stop animal cruelty to save them and stop the real bad people who put harm to them all.

Each one Megan hears about to understanding their reasons from good to bad ones.

"(I could go for that one.)" she said.

Ivy: I would have the right to protect plant-life and stop the abuse on to anyone who tries destroying it all.

"(Like anyone cares too much to still make some more.)" Megan freaks out.

Harley: I would do everything in my power to free my Pudding...Oh, Mr. J...!

"(Get over it...! He's insane to go out with the likes of Joker of all people!)" made Megan feel sick just thinking about it.

The Host then asks Mystery about herself next.

"And what about you, Mystery?" he asked.

And still, she said nothing...

"(Dramatic much...?)" Megan added. "Whatever, moving on."

Next was trying to get the vault to open within ten seconds without setting off the alarm.

"Now give it your all, ladies."

Let's see how this goes...Poison Ivy crushes it with a vine, Catwoman slices it open, and Harley Quinn valiantly attacks it with a hammer. Leaving Megan to be left speechless.

"Now that's sad..." she said. "Okay, one more to go!"

And last comes Mystery for it was her turn, she suddenly ropes up the other three contestants and the host. As Megan shows herself first to arrest all four of the criminals.

"Huh?" shock the host.

"What the?!" same with Ivy.

"Get these off me!" and Catwoman.

"Hey!" surprised Harley.

And surprise! Mystery reveals herself as Batgirl, acting amazed for everyone even the people in the audience.

"Nice timing."

"Thanks, Megan." she said. "Surprise."

And then mugging for the camera when she is declared the winner.

"Well, folks, it looks like we have a winner." said the host. "I guess that wraps it all up."

Bad joke there...for some people to boo 'for some of them did' and the others to cheer to have a hero to win this odd contest of the female villains for this year, and put an end to it as well. Batgirl to be shock, she cheers to say her thanks to everyone in the crowd.

"You earned it, Batgirl." Megan said.

For others to clap to end the show as the host says his farewells 'as part of his job'.

"Well, that was fun...I guess. Tune in next year to another show of Miss Criminal Mastermind Beauty Pageant! Goodnight, folks."

For the TV to turn off after that to be on live, goes all static-like to end the show. Nothing more to say, but... 'that's all folks' – from the Looney Tunes cartoon show itself.


	21. Love is a Croc

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 105 - Love is a Croc

On a rerun from Love that Baby, a popular television show from the past, two parents come home from the store with groceries, only to find that their entire house has been flooded with bubble bath foam. Baby Doll? This person again?! The rerun is airing on a television in a Gotham City motel lobby. A married couple currently staying at the motel, the wife half-carrying the husband, walk into the lobby as the man asks if it's the right place as the floor is tilting.

"You sure this is the right hotel?" Harry asks his wife. "I don't remember the floor going up hill."

Is this guy drunk or something?

"It's your head that's tilting." she then sees her husband trying to find something. "What now?!"

"The key. It must have fell out when the sidewalk hit me." His wife responds that it's his head that is tilting, and to her silent infuriation it turns out he lost their room key 'when the sidewalk hit him'; he's clearly drunk.

The woman approaches the front desk agent to explain about their room key. When the childlike woman uses a bar stool, which she's standing on, to get them a duplicate key from the board, the husband recognizes the employee to be Mary Louise Dahl, the former star of Love that Baby. Despite his wife's horrified protest, the drunken lout rudely points out that she is a has-been, and insensitively talks about her condition that doesn't allow her to grow, saying that it caused her 'to go nuts and tried to kill Batman'. He muses Dahl's bun to release her hair and tells her to 'Do something funny'. Having finally reached the end of her patience, she responds in kind by grabbing him by the nose, slamming his face into the sign-in book and slamming the cover on his head. Still angry but with calm sarcasm, she tells the husband...

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." said Dahl. "Why don't they ever understand? I'm not a baby. I'm not a child! I'm just...different!" Dahl stalks out of the lobby and into her room, where she goes into an emotional rage, lamenting how she's 'just different' from everyone else.

She then turns on the television and watches the live courtroom competency hearing of Killer Croc, who pleads to the judge that he has been the victim of persecution because he is 'just different' from everyone else.

"Have you anything to say before I pass judgment?" the judge asks Killer Croc.

"Yeah. I'm a victim of prejudice." he said. "Look at me! Nobody understands how rough my life's been. Just 'cause I'm different."

Yeah, but only because he kills for fun to be so messed up. Dahl lights up, believing she has found a kindred spirit.

"Nevertheless, it is the judgment of this court that you, Killer Croc, are competent to stand trial for murder in the first degree."

Unmoved by Croc's speech, the judge finds him mentally competent to stand trial for first degree murder. Once the judge says that, Croc cuts loose to cause trouble again.

"Competent! Competent? That's an insult, you old bag of gas!" he breaks free. "I'm not just competent, I'm as good as it gets!"

Croc becomes enraged and breaks free from his straitjacket and shackles, causing a panic. Bailiffs and orderlies try to sedate Croc, but his savage strength easily overpowers them. Megan sees this going on to call up her boyfriend.

"Killer Croc again...? Yo, Bruce, it's me. You know what's happening? Good, then I'll meet you there." Megan tells him.

Dahl cheers for him to escape. Croc jumps out a window and begins a rampage but Batman and Megan arrived, knocking his head through the grille of a moving truck even for Megan to give Killer Croc a double kick while she was at it.

"Time to put you in the cage where you belong, Croc." said the Dark Knight.

Croc frees himself then catches a Batarang in his mouth and chews it up, spitting it out at Batman's feet.

"Now that's bad for your teeth." said Megan to see something being thrown at them. "Batman, heads up!"

Croc rips off the grille and hurls it. Dodging it, Batman continues to give chase and manages to tackle Croc into a brick wall, then stuns him with a punch and Megan ties him up with her ribbons.

"Not again...!" Killer Croc said before passing out.

"From us hitting him, it took a brick wall to slow him down. How sad."

With Megan cuffing Killer Croc somehow, Dahl has left the motel and arrives at the courthouse just in time to see Batman and Megan both Sedating Croc with his jet injector, recapturing him.

"Those two..." Dahl wasn't too happy about all of this.

Later in jail, Croc is being held in a special water tank. A guard brings Dahl to see him as a visitor. She feeds him several chickens to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Killer Croc asks her.

"I heard what you said to the judge. I want you to know that I understand about being different. You've never let the way you look undermine your self-confidence. I admire that. I feel somehow that we're kindred spirits."

For Dahl, she understood Croc to not give up. But still, does she really want to trusts a criminal like him?

"Too bad we didn't meet sooner, babe. They're sending me up the river tomorrow night. My number's up."

"Don't lose hope." said Dahl. "Maybe fate will take a hand."

Dahl tells Croc they are kindred spirits because they both know the pain of being 'just different' from everyone else. Croc tells her that he'll be sentenced to death the next day, but Dahl tells him not to lose hope. I think Baby Doll's coming back again...By the next night, Mary Louise Dahl has officially checked out and Baby-Doll is back. As authorities are transferring Croc to state prison in a police van, Baby-Doll poses as a child in the middle of the road, causing them to swerve off the road and roll down an embankment. Baby-Doll electrocutes the guards that are still standing and liberates Croc. Baby-Doll hugs her 'precious' and professes her love for him. Croc is confused with her behavior, but he's not about to turn down a 'get out of jail free' card. With Megan hearing about this once Gidget showed her the news on the screen, it didn't look good for her to learn about it and then Batman.

"What the?!" she reads it. "Killer Croc escaped with Baby Doll at it again...? (Anyone but her!)"

Sometime later, Baby-Doll and Croc have made a home in the sewer, patterning it after a fifties family home.

"Hey, Babe! I'm home!"

Baby-Doll runs up to Killer Croc to be hugging and kissing him.

"*Gasp!*" she said. "Crocky Wockle! Where have you been? Baby miss her precious so-o-o-o much!"

Now that's messed up!

"All right, all right!" he tells her. "Enough of the mushy stuff."

Croc, however, soon grows tired of the 'mushy stuff' and shows her a newspaper that describes them as 'Gotham's Bonnie and Clyde'. Croc opens a cupboard containing piles of money and stashes some in his overcoat, telling her he'll be back for dinner. Baby-Doll tries to convince him to stay, but her nagging just pushes him out the door that much faster. Croc departs angry, leaving behind a sad and confused Baby-Doll. Megan tells her boyfriend Bruce/Batman already about what was happening 'even for Baby Doll to fall for someone like Killer Croc', later on Batman also explains to Batgirl, riding in the Batboat, that Baby-Doll is basing all their crimes near water, playing to Croc's strengths.

"Any leads?" Batgirl asked.

"It would seems that those two are near water to rob the closes areas by far."

"Looks that way." Megan shows them from her computer book. "From Baby Doll as back up with the smarts, leaving Killer Croc to be all the muscles...and yet, I think that crazy girl's in love with this guy." she was gross out. "That's mess up."

No kidding, which leaves to question Batgirl about something...

"What do you suppose they do on a date?"

For Megan and Batman to look at each other to be dating well as a couple, only for those villains is more mess up. For him to pause and answers to have no clue at all.

"I don't want to think about it." he said.

"Me neither!" Megan aid to be holding Batman's hand. "At for our love is much different than theirs, huh Bruce? I'm kind of worried that Doll's heart will break. For some woman to fall for Killer Croc's bad news to me."

For the two to be holding hands, their love was much better than the other two bad guys.

"I agree with you on that one, Megan. Love is a strong thing to let feelings get in the way when heart broken." said Batman. "I think I know where their next heist's going to be."

Megan hacks into the system to learn of another hit from the waters tonight.

"I got it! Luxury cruise liner just south from us. Let's go." she said.

Meanwhile, on a luxury cruise liner, Baby-Doll distracts a female security guard and Croc robs the casino on board.

"I'm sorry, honey." the officer tells her. "Children aren't allowed in the casino."

"I'm not a children. I'm all growed up!" said the acted Baby-Doll.

Croc and Baby-Doll empty the money into a sack, and everyone in the casino runs out screaming. Noticing the commotion, Batman, Megan and Batgirl board to stop Croc and Baby-Doll from making their escape.

"There's our odd couple." said Batgirl.

Soon Killer Croc and Baby Doll were stopped by Batman, Megan, and Batgirl to be standing in their way.

"Not good."

"Don't move, you two!" Megan had her gun out. "Doll, step away from Croc peacefully. He's no good for you and he murders people. Hello?!"

The two lovers of crime make a run for it.

"Time for some hide and go seek, Crocy." Doll had a plan.

Batgirl's Batarang cuts open the sack spilling the money and slowing the crooks down, but Croc physically bests Batman by tossing a big six wheels at him.

"Batman!" Megan tries to use her yoyo's to slow Croc down to break them all in half with his bare hands.

"Heads up!"

Killer Croc uses one of the money holders to hit Megan with to go down. Trying to get to Batman's side for Batgirl checks on the two.

"Are you guys all right?" she asks them.

The table hits a hanging neon sign, causing it to fall and explode, throwing heavy debris on them. Baby-Doll and Croc escape with only some the money, but Batman sees them leave a trail of loose bills leading to the pair going into the sewers.

"Serves you right, you mean old Bats and Megan." Doll stick her tongue out at them and leaves.

"Come on!" Killer Croc said.

For the three were beaten up badly to getting back up for the two villains to make their get away, Megan helps out Batman and Batgirl to go after them again.

"They're getting away."

Nice way for Batman to go off and running to see Batgirl was fine.

"I'm fine, thanks." she said to herself.

Megan wasn't too happy to use her powers to control something to hit the two with, so far to be getting better a little.

"Why those...! Ah!" Megan calms down to keep on going. "Batgirl, let's go. (Those two are gong to get it now!)"

Trying to following them out of the ship, as Batman sees the money trail leaving them somewhere to their hide out.

"Where are they going now?"

"Home." Batman answers back to Batgirl.

Inside their hideout, Croc breaks a lamp, angry with Batman and Megan. Baby-Doll tries to stop Croc from leaving again, but he knocks her off his leg with his coat. She follows him and finds out he's been sneaking out to see other women, and plans to, after a couple bigger jobs, to leave Gotham without her. Now that's just low! Leaving someone like that after what they've been through together, ouch...Megan spies on the two and knows what's going on next since she told Batman that she would follow and report back.

"(Oh, that little...! Ugly son of gun's using Doll after all! Stupid Croc! Still, we found their hide out, maybe I can tell Bruce about this-!)" Megan then gets tied up from an odd jump rope. "Ah! Hey!" she sees who has caught her. "Baby Doll!"

She hugs Megan.

"Hi, Megan, my bestest friend ever! Do you miss me?" she laughs like a kid to be in her serious self again. "Because I miss you too, and this time...I won't let go because Baby's not in a mood right now to be questioned...!"

Back at the hideout, she wakes him up to tell him that she's sorry for getting angry with him and that they have one more job to pull. Before leaving, he sees Megan tied up to have her left behind for Batman to slow him down.

"And what about Megan here?" he pulls her hair to see how helpless she was. "Want me to eat her?"

"No, no, let Batman save his girl so he can not follow us. With their love so sweet, our love is even better, right Megan?"

She tries to struggle her way out of the ropes but couldn't since Doll put her items away from the sewer room.

"You two are twisted! Croc, you got to leave Doll-!" her mouth gets gagged to keep quiet.

"No more talking no, Megan, be nice!" she laughs to ride on top of Croc's shoulders again. "Now, come Precious, let go to that heist."

With Killer Croc laughing to see Megan was about to meet her end for him and Doll to leave, this was really bad for Megan had to use her boot with a knife in it to cut herself free. And hurry! Later, Batman and Batgirl find the villains' 'home' in the sewers to be empty, save for a booby-trap bomb with Megan tied up next to it.

"Megan?!" shock Batgirl.

With the doll going off with Baby Doll's voice playing, the toy gator shows a bomb about to go off. As Megan gets free the rest and was able to talk thanks to Batman came to save her, she tells the two...

"Bomb!"

That they narrowly escape by hiding into the waters in time 'and Megan using her air bubble bottle for some air'. That was too close!

"Ordinarily, I don't approve of spanking, but in her case..." Batgirl said.

"Yeah, we get it...Thanks for the save you two." she hugs Batman. "My hero, Bruce."

He hugs her back.

"Now people see why we make a great couple. And Barbara, you'll get your chance." said Batman to get going. "Come on, I think we know where they'll be headed to next."

Before the sewer blew up, Batman finds a drawing indicating that their next target is the nuclear power plant on Mid River Island. Megan tells them on why they were going there.

"Oh, right! We have to stop Doll! She's about to set something off to take her and Croc because he cheated on her! I knew this would happen." Megan puts in the location to track them down. "Batman, lead the way!"

This was surprising to Batgirl to hear about this to not sound so good.

"Wait...! She's going to do what?!"

At the plant, Baby-Doll and Croc have incapacitated the guards, and she tells him how the reactor will blow up Gotham.

"What's black and white and radioactive for twenty-thousand years?" Baby-Doll asks Killer Croc a question.

"What?" he goes along with it.

"Gotham City after the big boom, silly!"

Baby-Doll start up the machine for Killer Croc thought at first of doing this will get them the money.

"Uh huh. So now what? We call the cops and demand a pay off, right?" he asks her.

But it doesn't look or sound like it...

"No." Baby-Doll said to sound very serious. "We don't do anything."

He asks if they're going to demand a ransom payoff, but she reveals that she knows about his other girlfriends and that he doesn't really love her.

"What?! What are you saying?"

To his horror, Baby-Doll vows that they will both die together and take Gotham with them. Now she has completely lost it!

"The 'Kewpie Doll' knows all about your little excursions down to the docks." she said. "I won't let you betray me again. When the reactor reaches critical mass, you and I will die together, and take all of Gotham with us!"

Killer Croc demands she shut it down but she tells him to do it himself, which is clearly beyond him. Just then, both Megan and Batman come in and battles Croc, who warns that Baby-Doll is trying to cause a meltdown, but they already know about it.

"She's crazy! She's going to-!" Megan whacks him with her baton.

"Yeah, yeah, I told them already, Mr. Know-It-All." she said.

And while Batgirl knocks Baby-Doll away from the controls. Baby-Doll escapes the control room as the reactor is about to reach critical mass, but Batgirl succeeds in shutting it down safely.

"Can you stop it?" Batman asks Batgirl while fighting.

"In a minute you'll either know, or won't care." she said. "Megan, I could use some backup."

Gidget gets to it as Megan hacks into the rest by using her computer book ad her watch to pepper spray Killer Croc's eyes.

"Hey!" he was in pain.

And with luck, it was back to normal again.

"Done and done."

"I think we've got it." said Batgirl.

"Batman! Doll's escaping and Croc's going to kill her!" Megan gets her gun to go after them. "Gidget, you stay put!"

As Batman assigns Batgirl and Gidget to stay put and keep an eye on the reactor, Croc escapes to go after Baby-Doll, with Batman and Megan in pursuit. Well, at least it won't blow up Gotham anymore. Croc finds Baby-Doll and holds her over a spinning turbine. Megan runs on over with her gun out.

"Okay, Baby, now we're going to play my game."

"Croc! Let her go!" she said. "Doll, it wasn't your fault. But still, you've committed a crime for me to turn you both in."

"Zip it, Megan, it's between me and her." he said. "Say night-night now."

"No!"

He drops her but Batman swings across on his Batline and saves her. Croc then tackles Batman into a wall, which stuns him. As Croc carries Batman over to throw him into the turbine, his jet injector drops in front of Baby-Doll; she uses it on Croc and it gives Batman an opening to punch him.

"Nice lady Megan's right about one thing, love is beautiful not to kill someone like Batman and her!" she said.

"Nice one, Doll!" Megan cheers on.

"Ah!" Croc hate getting shocked. "Why you little-!"

The Dark Knight fights back. Croc tackles Batman down onto the turbine's walkway and tries to push his head into the machine, but the cowl's ears are revealed to be reinforced with metal and prevent it as Megan uses her ESP powers to pull him back up in time. Batman knocks Croc away from the turbine and into a wall near several pipes. Croc tries to pull out a smaller pipe attached to a large one to use as a weapon, but can't see the danger sign warning that the pipes carry pressurized hot water.

"Ah, Batman..." Megan points out the danger.

"Croc! Don't!"

Batman tries to warn him but it's too late; the attachment point fails, causing scalding water to blast Croc across the room and knock him unconscious. Well, Megan gives him a final kick to the head that really took him out and was finally caught again, same with Doll to go quietly this time. Baby-Doll runs over to Croc and tearfully laments how happy they could have been together.

"You shouldn't done it, Crocy, you shouldn't made Baby angry..." she said in tears. "We've could've lived happily ever after...just like on TV."

"Sorry, Doll. I did warn you." Megan said to walk over to Batman and hugs him. "Batman, you were right for some people in the world. Love does make you do crazy things when they are heart broken."

Being held in Batman's arms for Megan to hold his chest, for him to pat her head and say this to her...

"Sometimes, love hurts." he said.

We know that Kill Croc will be back again, and what's to say about Baby Doll? Who knows...it's hard to tell. But I do feel sorry for her 'almost'.


	22. Torch Song

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 106 - Torch Song

Bruce Wayne and his date, Shannon, go to a concert and sees Barbara Gordon there, with both surprised to see each other.

"Bruce?"

"Oh, hi Barbara." he smiled.

"I didn't know you were in to Cassidy." she said.

"Well, Shannon is to show me her concert tonight."

His so call girlfriend holds Bruce's arm to show him the front row seats to sit in.

"And with us getting first in front row seats." said Shannon. "Come on, Bruce."

Seems that those two will work later to enjoy tonight.

"By the way, where's your bodyguard?"

"She's doing double time payment with this singer." said Bruce. "She'll meet me during the show."

This made Barbara laugh. Yep, Megan was doing that right now for her to get a good payment, but...she's not a fan of this Cassidy singer. Though she had to do her job protecting her from any mess up fans 'just in case'. She hope that Batman and her will be going on a date soon, because they didn't have one in a while.

"(Great...still undercover as the rich boy dating and me as his so call bodyguard protecting...her! I can't stand people like Cassidy, it just...singers like them are nothing but trouble.)"

Can't say I blame Megan there for she wanted to be a singer not so long ago. Before the show, the star, Cassidy, has an angry confrontation with her show's pyrotechnics expert, Garfield Lynns.

"Let it go, Garfield. Whatever you thought we had is as cold as a burnt out fuse!"

But Garfield refuses to let Cassidy leave his side.

"Hey! You're the expert on burning people, you little tramp!" he said in anger.

Apparently, the two dated briefly before Cassidy broke it off, but Lynns refuses to accept this. In anger, Cassidy orders him fired before going out on stage.

"Okay, this is your last job you're doing tonight." she tells her manager Frank about it. "You hear that, Frank, I want him gone by the time the show's over!"

Megan does her part to break up the fight.

"Hey, I got this. You go play your song, lady." she said to push Garfield away from Cassidy to perform. "Let's go, loser, no touching the star. (Talk about mallow drama there.)"

He goes quietly to get to work like he was told before leaving.

"I'm going! Lighten up, lady."

Megan almost gets mad, Frank clams her down in time.

"Hey, now, Megan. Take it easy. I'll get him out once the show's over. It's okay." he said to handing her something to drink. "Water?"

She takes it and drinks it all down.

"Thanks."

As the show starts 'and I don't like that singing voice of hers', an enraged Lynns overloads the stage pyrotechnics, creating a rising wall of fire around Cassidy that drives the band away and traps her. Franks tries to stop him, but with no luck.

"Lynns! Stop! Are you crazy?!"

Garfield pushes him back to continue to try burning Cassidy alive.

"Maybe." he said.

Megan sees that Bruce, Shannon, Barbara, Cassidy, the band, and the people were all in danger to try doing something to use her ice spray.

"(This isn't part of the show!)" she tells everyone to leave by hacking into the microphone speakers. "Everyone! Get out of this place now before you'll all get burned up! This isn't a drill! Go! Go! (Looks like I have to save her now since Bruce can change.)"

Just in time. But Bruce couldn't go as Batman to leave Shannon behind. Bruce tries to intervene but suddenly Batgirl appears to rescue Cassidy from the fire and Megan tries to put out the fire in time.

"I got this Megan!" she said while swinging. "Hi, I'm a big fan."

Megan takes care of the fire in time to put some water on to Cassidy.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." she said.

"You two, take Cassidy somewhere safe. I'll deal with Garfield. I'm glad you did fire him, lady." said Megan.

She then joins up with Batgirl to quietly talk to Bruce.

"I'm glad you two were here." he said. "Everyone got out in time."

"Yeah, some battle that was." Megan removes her jacket to wear a black tank top. "Too hot!"

No kidding!

"You should get the cheap seats." Batgirl said to Bruce to swing away.

As the firemen try to take out the rest of the fire...Afterward, Harvey Bullock and the police storm Lynns' apartment with a warrant for his arrest. Lynns is gone, but they get a look at his apartment, a virtual shrine to Cassidy, lit candles and all.

"Whoo, this guy's got it bad!" said Bullock. "I love Megan, but not like this. Vincenzo, get some pictures. I'm gonna check the fridge."

Going to eat something in the kitchen again while working...that's our Bullock for you.

"Yeah, there's a lot of evidence in there, Detective." Vincenzo said to him.

"Shut up."

At Cassidy's apartment, she is talking with her agent, Frank, and receives a letter that burns up in her hands. Unnerved, she makes an appearance at Rock City with other musicians, but Lynns appears, now dressed in a fireproof battle suit and calling himself 'Firefly', and shoots firebombs. Megan arrives into the room to check on the two people.

"Hey, is he back?!" she looks around to find nothing but a burned paper. "He got away again."

"We're good. Please tell me that Cassidy will be well guarded?" ask Frank. "I'll pay double!"

Megan takes the money.

"I know, I will. Just be careful. I found another note this morning on you, Cassidy. It says, 'Beware on what's to come that's hotter than your singing career. Sign, Firefly'. (Now that's a super villain name.)"

I guess you can say that being cool of a villain to have a nickname like that one, Firefly. While on patrol for Megan inside the club, Batgirl remarks to Batman that it's been a quiet evening, until they see people fleeing the Rock City building. And Firefly makes his appearance in front of Cassidy to use a jet pack to fly. Clever...

"Feel the burn!" he said.

Megan arrives to try using her watch to spray some water at this villain.

"Leave her alone!"

Not much water to use to burn out the fires to be spreading more and more...

"Don't even think about it, Megan, or she gets it."

"Help me!" Cassidy cries for help.

Megan gets her belt to get backup right away.

"Batman! Batgirl! Down here!"she tells them.

Outside of Gotham for Batgirl and Batman were both on patrol.

"Three muggers...Two armed robberies...It's been a quiet evening."

Soon, both Batgirl and Batman see people and smoke pouring out of 'Rock City'.

"The night's still young." he said to his partner.

Getting Megan's message as well, Batman and Batgirl appear and save Cassidy, by punching the villain.

"Batman!"

Batgirl gets everyone out of the building in time, and it was too hot to stop Firefly for Batman to use his Batarangs on him other than destroying his gun.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not causing anymore trouble." he said.

"Then name's Firefly."

Megan should've known...

"So you're the man trying to hurt Cassidy aren't you, Garfield Lynn!" she fires her gun at him to miss. "Stop flying! And besides, I'm only protecting her because I was paid to, even though she's annoying...but still, killing her is wrong, dude! Stop playing with fire, or you will get burned! Literally! Look around you!"

But Firefly manages to escape for Batman and Megan couldn't tie him down in the air for long to cut loose.

"Sorry, but two's a crowd." he burns the hook off of his foot. "Gotta fly!"

Megan having her jet pack get burned to break to fall all the way down to Gotham City streets.

"Ah! Batman!"

He was about to fall, only to try to save his woman.

"Megan!" from flying to the building to grab hold of Megan and a pole and then falling down to a window shield to slow down their fall and him landing down for Megan to lie on top of him. "I got you..."

"Batman!" Megan helps him out. "Are you hurt? Please be okay..." For her to worry to have Batman rest on her chest, Megan felt something for him to finally touch it. "Hey! My chest!"

"I told you I get to feel them." Batman said with his hand out to squeeze. "I like it."

"Come on, really?!" she gets shy to then hugging him again. "Oh, Batman, you had me worried. I'm glad you saved me."

Batgirl appears to check on the two with Cassidy looking scared.

"Batman? Megan?"

"We'll be fine, Batgirl, thanks." she said. "(All this from your doing, Cassidy. I knew something like this would happen!)"

Seeing Firefly escaped and having Megan's life put in danger, really made Batman mad. Later that night, Megan checks on her before leaving, but with Batman as he shows up at Cassidy's apartment to find out why Firefly is after her.

"Huh?!" shock Cassidy to feel scared a little. "You!"

"Easy, Cassidy, Batman's with me. My boyfriend."

She didn't even know that part.

"Your boyfriend...?"

Time for some questions that must be answered...

"Why is Firefly after you?" he asked.

This made Cassidy like Batman's hot looks, who wouldn't?

"You're not for small talk, aren't you? Is like you're carrying the torch for me. So, we dated once and didn't really go off well, and he wanted to work for me, for a bit. He just didn't know when it was over."

"Really...?" Megan called it.

"And it still isn't." said Batman.

She fills him in on their past relationship. Even she tried to make her move on to Batman in front of Megan.

"That's why I need some protection besides your so called girlfriend." she touches him. "Come on...I'll make it worth your wild." Megan pushes her aside.

"That's it!" she was mad now.

"Hey!"

"Megan, calm down." Batman hugs her to release Cassidy from restraining her. "Sorry, but I'm not for hire and I'm already taken."

She felt bad.

"Sorry, I'm just carried to not be alone and protected..."

Megan then says something to help and teach Cassidy a lesson.

"Hey, bang. That would be you dying for real, but I didn't let it. Look, Cassidy, I hate you. For you to date with other men to dumping them like Garfield, I can see why he went psycho. And you moving on my man...! We will stop him, but not for you to make your men do all the dirty work. You know what your problem is, Cassidy, you're a tramp! I may have good and bad guys hitting on me a lot because the way I look and being myself pretty. But you know something else? I don't do it to get attention, I do it to care and so should you!" Megan calms down to let Cassidy off with a hard but fair warning. "Sorry for hurting you, I get jealous too easily to not lose someone I love. But still, you want someone to love you back, be truthful and talk about it. Do some good while you still can."

Cassidy then asks Batman to be her personal bodyguard, but he vanishes, to her dismay.

"Oh, I understand. Thanks..." she said. "Just stop him and save me if you have to." Cassidy also says this to herself. "For you and Batman...what a creep sometimes."

The two shake, made up, and Megan leaves to catch up to Batman next.

"Hey, now. I said I hated you, but I don't want you to get hurt. There's a big differences. See you later. (Well, I almost loss it to pull that girl's arm off.)"

Batman and Batgirl investigate Lynns' hideout and discover an arsenal of pyrotechnic weapons. While looking through them, Batgirl pulls a lever that triggers a booby trap, igniting a firebomb that starts to consume the entire building. Megan was in for Barbara/Batgirl to be onboard.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky!" she makes a Pinky and the Brain cartoon joke.

Well, Megan got it but not for Bruce.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind."

"We'll meet you there, Barbara, over and out." Megan laughs to say this to Bruce. "Did she just do a quote from Pinky and the Brain?"

As Megan, Batman, and Batgirl investigate the building, a booby-trap was set off to exploded.

"Batgirl, look out!" Batman warns her too late.

It goes off like crazy from the outside to trap the three.

"Well, he's not here..." Megan remembers something to look into her computer book. "Ah! You guys! We have to put out the fire and stop Firefly now! He's going after Cassidy again and I know where she's at!"

At the studio, Cassidy is rehearsing when smoke starts to fill the room. Coughing, Cassidy is led out by a man she thinks is her agent, but realizes too late is Firefly. Unable to contain the fire, Batman, Megan, and Batgirl escape out a window, but Batgirl is injured by falling debris.

"Batgirl!"

Megan uses her powers to lift the debris out of the way to check on her friend.

"She's okay, Bruce." she said to sound happy. "She's hurt but she'll recover."

At the Batcave, Alfred and Gidget both tended to Batgirl's wounds while the news reports Cassidy's abduction.

"There we are. A bit painful, but you'll be fine in no time." said Alfred.

Gidget was happy to help out to lend a hand than hacking into things.

"We have to find Firefly before he strike again." said Batman.

"No kidding." and Megan

Well, that's bad news for Alfred to tell them.

"I'm afraid you're too late on that."

The police have no idea where to find her, but Batman picked up a matchbook at the hideout with the name of a paint company on it.

"They might know, but I might. Megan."

"Okay, let's go." Megan thought about something first. "Wait! Wait! Bruce, how can we fight someone with so much fire power? None of my items are any good. I can't ice or water them down a few at a time. So what are we going to do?"

As they prepare to leave, Alfred suggests wearing something 'more durable'.

"*Ahem!* Forgive me for being so forward, sir and miss, but do you two really want to go out in public like that?" he asks them. "I might have something more...durable."

Then Megan asks Alfred.

"Like what?"

Something that won't get them both burned maybe? At the Mephisto Paint Company's manufacturing plant, Cassidy is tied up while Firefly works with the equipment. Cassidy tries to reason with him, but he says it's too late for that. He shows her an incendiary gel he's invented that can burn through any substance—to demonstrate, he sets a small amount of the gel alight, and she watches in horror as it burns through a block of ice, then down through the floor. Firefly has made enough of the gel to pour down the sewers, covering the entire city. Then he will ignite the gel and the entire city will burn—in Lynns's twisted mind, the perfect cover for him and Cassidy to disappear together. Dude, that's insane!

"You can't!"

"Watch me." he said to begin the task. "Now just sit back and enjoy the show."

But before he can release the gel, Batman appears, wearing a heat-resistant suit of armor that is able to withstand Firefly's fireballs. Same with Megan in a more motorcycle outfit type of thing.

"Let her go." said Batman.

"Yeah, Firefly! You're not going anywhere!" Megan said with her gun out. "Cassidy, stay put! We'll get you out!"

"I fought you two once, and I can do it again!" Firefly fires his gun at them to be no affect this time. "No!"

No affect on them at all, nice one Alfred. Even for Megan to cover Batman with her powers to suck up the fire blasts.

"Not happening."

From shooting as Firefly tries pushing Batman back, he kept on coming. And Megan to use her new super soaker type of water gun to fire away to cool of this villain. The three fights, and Firefly gains the upper hand long enough to empty the gel into the sewers.

"Give it up, Lynns." said the Dark Knight.

Firefly then unsheathes a flaming sword, and attacks Batman and Megan.

"Once I burn down Gotham City, I'll burn you two next!" Firefly said.

The three kept on fighting, and the sword goes flying into the gel, igniting it before it can spread across the city. Megan rushes over to free Cassidy in time only for the fire to spread.

"Cassidy, hold on!" her ESP powers absorbs the fire as long as it could to have the smoke get into her suit a bit too much from Firefly damaging it a little. "(No! I can't let it spread into town...or to her...!)"

Looks like Firefly's plan was a bit too soon to go up in flames.

"No! The generator! It's too soon!"

As the plant starts to burn, Firefly escapes, while Batman frees Cassidy and gets her outside. Even for Megan to lose some air to stop some of the fire, the three escaped unharmed.

"Megan! Cassidy! Hold on!" Batman gets them out.

"Batman...!"

Megan didn't look so good. And soon the building explodes, and Firefly staggers outside...only to collapse from exhaustion. With Cassidy saved and Firefly was in jail now, Megan passes out from having so much smoke get into her lungs for Batman to see this happening to his girlfriend.

"Megan!" Cassidy tells him. "Batman, she's not breathing!"

Batman didn't feel a pulse from her to start panicking.

"Megan...! No, Megan!"

Trying to do CPR on her to get enough air out, for her ESP skills kicks in to start her heart, wakes her up, coughs out a lot of bad smoke smell, and both her boyfriend and her powers just saved Megan's life.

"Ah, sick! I couldn't breath...!" she said while coughing.

Batman was happy to embrace his woman.

"Megan! You're okay!" he said.

Megan hugs him back after cuffing Firefly for good and getting rid of his fire type of toy.

"Yeah, I guess we all are thanks to the suits. Thank you again, Batman."

Cassidy smiles to see that those two are perfect for each other, and not with Garfield Lynn anymore.

"Thank you both." she said with a smile. "You were right, Megan, I want to change."

With one villain caught and Megan gets paid for Batgirl to recover, Batman's outfit was really good. Cassidy has dinner in a restaurant with her agent, who tells her that Firefly's kidnapping and mayhem have done wonders for her publicity, and they should capitalize on it, right away.

"If you were hot before, this Firefly things has shot you through the roof!" Cassidy just glares back at Frank. "Of course, I'm sorry it happened! I know it was a terrible ordeal!"

While he starts describing his new ideas for a fire-themed tour, a flambe dessert is ignited at their table, and Cassidy recoils. Her agent asks what's wrong, not seeming to notice her staring in terror at the flames. Yeah, she needs a fire break to recover...Elsewhere, the hide out for Bruce/Batman treats Megan to breathe in some fresh air to no longer have poison in her body after what has happened. I know, right. Too much of a burning feeling that was.

"Feeling any better?" Batman checks on his woman.

"Yeah, I can breathe fine now. Sorry, I was trying to save the town. I didn't mean to put myself in danger. Stupid!"

Hitting herself in the head, Batman understood.

"Don't be. I was more worried about you, while you use your powers for something. By risking your life, you saved a lot of lives. Including Cassidy's." he said. "Don't worry, I'm not into singers who only think for themselves."

"Tell me about it." she laughs a little. "I really do care about you, Bruce, more than you know."

"Really?"

Looking at the window, Megan was about to sing something nice for Bruce/Batman to hear the song from LeAnn Rimes - 'I Need You'.

Megan 'singing': I don't need a lot of things

I can get by with nothing

With all the blessings life can bring

I've always needed something

But I've got all I want

When it comes to loving you

You're my only reason

You're my only truth

I need you like water

Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

You're the hope that moves me

To courage again, oh yeah

You're the love that rescues me

When the cold winds, rage

And it's so amazing

'Cause that's just how you are

And I can't turn back now

'Cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water

Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

Oh yes I do

I need you like water

Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

Oh yes I do

I need you

I need you

From there, Batman carry Megan on the spare bed to have her do something.

"Megan..." he places his hand on her cheek to rubbing it for her to hold it. "Take it off."

"Huh?" Megan knew what that meant. "What do you mean?"

"I meant it. I...need...you..."

From Megan slowly taking off her jacket, Bruce helps her, to then showing her his chest for her to touch it 'but kept the mask on his face'. It looks like their love has grow much strong now...

"Bruce..." Megan cries with joy. "I don't what to say but, I love you."

He smiles to know that to love Megan forever.

"I know." he said. "I love you too. For you, I'll never fall for any other girl like you are, Megan, you're mine."

From them staring, holding each other, hand dancing, and Megan having Bruce/Batman on top of her...they kiss for the passionate moment to happen for them to have themselves cover a bit more to cut through outside of the window for it showed Megan removing her pants and swimsuit stuff from it and then her jacket and tank top showing...For they were making love, but it's a teen thing cartoon to leave the rest to your imagination now. Finally, huh? Ha! Well, this proves how much Bruce as Batman 'but still himself' to love no one else but Megan Tsuki. Nice ending, wasn't it? Yep.

True Love -

A feeling created when two souls are easily drawn together in life. Once together there is something created that is so beautiful and strong that people fear, admire, and envy it. When you have found that person they suddenly become the world to you. They light your way through life and never give up when things get tough. You cant help but put them on a pedastool of admiration, always complementing and telling them how absolutely amazing they are. Making a sacrifice for them is no struggle if that is what you know you must do to be together. All you will ever want is to be together. To cuddle in your true loves arms every night and wake up to their presence each following morning. You know all their quirks, what they like and font, all their favorite places to be touched rubbed or scratched. You want nothing more then to share a life home and a family in the guaranteed happiness of the future. You are able to always say I love you and know deep down in your heart of hearts that it is so real. With that love you are strong enough to go through anything you are faced with and it is all you will ever need. If the world stops spinning or if the sun never shines again you will have that love. Always!

There is no example that can be given. It isn't something that is taught. It can be observed but unless you can feel it you will never truly know. When you have it it hits you and you know with out a doubt that this is the love you want forever. That is True Love.


	23. Strategery

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 107 – Strategery

Something was going down tonight, again.

"Come on, Harley Girl, pick up the paste." said Ivy.

But this clown girl had trouble getting up.

"Sorry, Red, but I don't do speed." she jumps up to look cool. "I do style."

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, having stolen a CD (a piece of government property), are intercepted by Batgirl and Megan.

"Batgirl! They're headed your way!"

With Megan chasing them from behind, Batgirl block their path in front of them next.

"Guess you two will be doing eight to ten years for stealing government poetry." she said.

Ivy having no choice but to throw the CD to Harley.

"Harley! Catch!"

Throwing it to her, Harley thinks this was a kid's game.

"Oh, keep away! I love this game!" said Harley.

"Hold it right there you!" Megan tries to stop her.

Then Ivy was open.

"Harley, toss it back!" said Ivy. And Harley does to keep it away from Batgirl or Megan. To stopping her next. "Go long, Harley!"

"I got it!"

They play a game of keep-away, tossing it to each other, keeping it out of Batgirl's hands until Batgirl tricks Harley into tossing it to her by declaring that she's open.

"Harley! I'm open!" Batgirl calls out to her.

Megan smiles to see that Batgirl had a plan.

"Take it, girl!" Harley throws it to the heroes to realize her mistake there. "Oh, no..."

Megan and Batgirl got the item back to make a get away.

"Thanks for playing, losers! Bye." Megan takes off in her jet type of back pack.

Wow! Really ,Harley...? As Batgirl and Megan leave with the stolen property, the two criminals escape back to Poison Ivy's place, where Poison Ivy decides that Harley Quinn needs to learn to stop falling for tricks like that. You think so?

"I'm not angry with you, Harley girl. It's unrealistic to expect someone to perform beyond her limitations."

Ivy has a good point there.

"Right..." this made her feel offended. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Just then, Poison Ivy points at Harley's chest.

"Ooh, what's this?"

"Where?" Ivy flicks Harley in the nose. "Hey!"

Ivy demonstrates Harley's gullibility with an old-fashioned nose-flick. Determining that there's only one way to learn to think strategically, she introduces Harley to chess. Several hours later, she is stunned when Harley defeats her.

"One last test." Ivy points at Harley's chest. "Ooh, what's this?"

She tries to fight it by not looking down.

"I...I...I don't care!" she slumps down, exhausted.

After Harley passes one last test—overcoming the 'nose-flick' bit—Ivy concludes that she's ready. Sometime later, she and Harley are fighting Batgirl and Megan again on a rooftop while construction work goes on nearby.

"What do we do now, Batgirl? These two won't give up."

Batgirl points behind her, warning her—but Harley, refusing to listen to what she assumes is another trick, simply stands there and gets hit by a wrecking ball.

"Harley! Look out!"

She tries to warn Harley.

"Trying to trick me huh? Well, that's not going to happen." she ignore Batgirl. "Because there's a new Harley Quinn in town."

Ans she gets hit, Ouch...

"Well, she did try to warn you." said Megan.

With Megan feeling sorry a little, Batgirl winces, and Harley is embedded face down in the roof. She weakly groans,...

"Check, please."

And Harley Quinn almost had them this time, but not so likely to watch out during a fight. Ha! :D


	24. Baby Boom

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 108 – Baby Boom

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy visit a wax museum, hoping to steal the (real) jewels off a wax figure of Princess Adjani. As Megan was paid to patrol the entire building to watch out for her enemies, it was an all nighter.

"(This is fun, as if...)"

For Harley and Ivy don't stand out for others to see that they were real, but seeing them as fans dress up like them.

"Hey, Red, are you sure people won't recognize us?" Harley asks her friend. "Megs will be there too."

"Not to worry, Harley Girl." she said. "Lots of people dress up as their favorite celebrates. We'll be fine. And I'm sure Megan will hardly notice."

Bad enough to have real criminals on the loose because of this. Once inside, Ivy gives a pile of pollen to Harley to incapacitate the guards with.

"What is this stuff?" she smells it to sneeze all over to spread.

Harley, curious, sniffs it as Ivy explains its effects: It carries a rejuvenating chemical that will cause whomever is subjected to it to regress to infancy, as Harley learns firsthand. With Ivy briefly distracted by the guards she was about to incapacitate, the baby Harley crawls away.

"Harley? Harley?!"

For Harley to be crawling around for Megan to see a baby 'without noticing her being the real Harley Quinn to make sure she doesn't get hurt'.

"Huh Wow! A baby on the loose?!" Megan tries to help the baby out. "Hold on, Baby! I'm coming!"

With Harley being a baby to see other statues all over the place: like Zatanna, someone name Lobo, Superman, and so on...And then she sees the Adjani jewel to swipe away to crawl like nothing happened at all. Megan didn't pay attention to help out the baby instead.

While Ivy worriedly looks for her, she finds the statue of Adjani again, swipes the jewels, then finds and destroys a wax statue of the Joker. Being in the display to look real to her in the villain statues with Penguin and Two-Face that were also there.

"Pudding? Pudding." she crawls on the Joker statue to hug him. "Pudding?" Harley sees it wasn't real to try moving it. "Pudding? Pudding! Pudding!"

She then destroys it for Ivy to find her and Megan too as she cleans up the mess.

"There you are. Finally!"

Ivy carries Harley away.

"Naughty, Harley, naughty." she makes up something to the women to believe in. "Father issues. Excuse us."

Looks like they leave with the necklace scout free without anyone noticing. Wow...Even for the two officers sees that the real Harley was an odd name for a baby.

"Cute kid, but what kind of whacko names their kid 'Harley Quinn'?"

Ivy writes it off to onlookers as 'father issues,' then drives away with Harley in an organic baby seat. And getting away with the necklace after all...Later, Harley turns back to normal afterwards, for Megan knew all along 'surprising her a bit' to say this part...

"(Ah, yeah...I'm staying out of this to wonder why Harley Quinn turned into a baby?)" she asked herself. "(Just one of those nights I guess.)"

I guess she never like parties like that to have people not caring about their surrounds, makes sense.


	25. The Ultimate Thrill

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 109 - The Ultimate Thrill

Aboard a zeppelin, people are being robbed by a female criminal, Roxy Rocket. After taking the jewels, Roxy leaps out of the zeppelin. The police spot her but there is nothing they can do to save her. Roxy uses a remote device to call her rocket over and she takes off flying. The police give chase in a helicopter and fire on her but she shoots a smoke bomb into their helicopter causing them to crash.

"I love me a good chase!" she said to take flight.

Soon, Megan arrives to stop Roxy with her jet-like back pack to give her a flying chase.

"Hold it!" Megan had her gun out and pointed at Roxy. "Roxanne Sutton. AKA Roxy Rocket. Most wanted for doing air stunts, causing others to get hurt, and of course robbing people. A lot to be a bounty most wanted to gather a good price on your head. Now pull over your rocket."

Roxy just laughs to fly around Megan to make smoke hurt her eyes a little to be coughing a lot.

"Make me! Sorry, Megan, but I'm not getting arrested today by the likes of a bounty hunter like yourself!"

Megan tries to see again to call for backup and goes after her.

"I never said I was alone..."

Batman arrives and gives chase in the Batwing but the plane proves to be too bulky to follow Roxy to join with his girlfriend Megan.

"Sorry I'm late." he said.

Roxy takes off for Megan to lead Batman the way to stop Roxy by air.

"Come on, Batman! She's getting away!" Megan helps out her boyfriend.

For Roxy to enjoy the good chase to try losing the two somehow.

"About time."

They both try to corner her in a tunnel but the right wing of his plane is torn off and Roxy gets away.

"Batman!"

"Nice flight and chase on our first date, Batman." Roxy blows a kiss at the Dark Knight to take off. "I'll call ya! Later Megan!"

For her to stop chasing Roxy, Megan had no choice but to help out Batman to pull up the Batwing to be going down fast 'along with her ESP powers'.

"Hang on, Bruce! I'll try to slow it down...! While you find a safe landing spot! Hurry...!" she holds up for dear life.

Batman gives it a good to trust in Megan and telling Alfred about in radio, into the Batcave they goes into for Megan did what she could do to stop, and the machine does the rest to slow the Batwing from crashing and saving Bruce/Batman's life thanks to Alfred's device that did all of that.

"Megan?"

"I'm fine!" Megan checks on Bruce. "Man, that was some work out." she gets mad to use her powers to hit a punching bag. "That stupid Roxy almost killed the both of us! She was flittering with you!"

Alfred sees and hears that the landing went well.

"This might come out of your allowance, sir." he said to Bruce.

"Not now, Alfred!" Megan yells to calming down after that. "Excuse me. I need a shower."

Batman does a background check on Roxy and explains to Alfred, Megan 'who's aware about this person', Gidget, and Batgirl that Roxy used to be a stunt double and made her living off movies. Unfortunately, she made stunts too dangerous and insurance companies would no longer cover her, destroying her career.

"You were right about her, Megan. Roxy has done so many stunts in movies to making a living out of it."

"She also did some stunts for the men's too." said Barbara/Batgirl.

"She's quiet fearless." said Alfred.

Megan knows the rest about this type of stunts woman.

"She only had a mother and father, only child in the family. Loved action and thriller chase type of films, she became an actor to put her moves into action on the big screen, however...because of all the moves she pulls to put her own life in danger they stop paying for her insurance to make sure she doesn't get killed. Any accident from doing these things will coast you more than just getting money." she said to be reading the papers from Gidget to look it up. "From Gotham Tattler newspaper says: Stunt gal wrecks shoot, insurance costs bust film. Roxy then became a criminal after that. She did brought this upon herself, and yet I really hate he compare to Talia, Ivy, Harley, and Red Claw."

Again, people like that go way over board even Gidget knows of this person's background story. Batman believes that she is now looking for revenge but Batgirl claims that she's looking for thrills and now that she's had Batman she won't settle for anything less.

"I guess she's exacting some kind of revenge." he said.

"Or she's still after the thrill. And now that she's had a taste of you, she's not going to settle for anything less. She has some from you two-!" Batgirl stops joking to see Megan really wants to stop Roxy. "Well, just to stop Roxy from her insane flight to hurting others. I get it."

Megan had a bounty to hunt with her boyfriend's side.

"I never got this mad since Ivy turned everyone into tree statues."

Either way, Batman is determined to find the fence Roxy is using to get rid of the stolen goods.

"One thing's for sure, she's sneaky to still the good to make her escape to someone. And we're going to find out who."

For Batman could tell for both Megan and Gidget get to that part, there was someone that Roxy to be working for someone, but with who? Meanwhile, Roxy talks to the Penguin in the Iceberg Lounge about the robbery. Of course it has to be the bird man. He pays her for the stolen goods and she offers a gamble: high card, double or nothing. The Penguin refuses and tells Roxy that she needs to tone down the risks, as they are a threat to his reputation as a legitimate businessman.

"I know he lives for the chase and I was the best he ever had." she said.

This girl really loves the chase to do stuns and cause trouble, doesn't she?

"Ever been pursued by a bird of prey?" Penguin asks her.

"Sorry, Pengy. Some things are just too scary, even for me."

Roxy is unconcerned and plans to continue to take her unnecessary risks. Yeah, like she'll listen to reason.

"There's a chance that Batman and Megan will find out, I don't take serious risk involved." said Penguin.

"But where's the fun in that?" she asked. "He loves it and for Megan to give chase on me is worth the fun."

Really? Later, Lucius Fox and Bruce 'for Megan to be watching' reveal a painting they just acquired and Roxy crashes in through the window.

"Not you again!" Megan got ready to fight. "(Plus, you ever heard of a door before than breaking in?)" she gives Bruce a sign to go in to the next room to change into Batman. "(Bruce, hurry it up.)"

She takes the painting then sets off some fireworks made to create a bat image in the sky.

"Hey, Megan, miss me? Nice of you to say that, but I gotta run again."

"Oh, I will!" Megan uses her jet-like back pack again. "Batman, in front of you!"

Just in time as Batman arrives wearing the Jet-wing.

"Now that's more like it, two for flight against little old me." Roxy takes off. "Let's ride!"

Roxy is instantly away and Batman and Megan were right behind her. Roxy dives down a maintenance pipe into a traffic tunnel and nearly killing the two with an explosive that forces them to skim along the ground. Both Megan and Batman manages to escape death and chases Roxy out if the tunnel where he throws an electrified Batarang and Megan using her yoyo's on Roxy's rocket disabling it. Roxy manages to land her craft but it is heavily damaged in the process.

"Batman! Let's try slowing her down, I really hate this woman!" Megan said.

"Megan, you and me." he aims and fires. "Now!"

Batman and Megan go after Roxy and throws down his jet pack on Roxy's rocket.

"Give it up, Roxy. We got you."

"But it's fun to give chase and the thrills, right?" she tells the two. "You both missed your calling, Batman and Megan. You should have been in the movies!"

"It's even worse if you keep on doing it." said Batman.

For Roxy to move in closer to Batman for Megan to keep her gun up.

"But that makes us a cute couple..."

"Stop it!" Megan got mad.

Like she would since Roxy was trying to embrace with Batman right in front of Megan to make things much worse.

"Oh, are you jealous, Megan? I'm sorry to hurt your feelings..." Roxy then does something to the painting she tried to steal. "Catch!" For a time, it seems that the two lovers have caught Roxy as she is cornered on a steel girder on an unfinished building but she throws the painting over the edge forcing Batman to go after it. She then activates the self-destruct on her rocket and leaps onto a small blimp below for Megan was unable to stop her to use her boots to save herself from falling and Batman saves the painting but they allow for Roxy to escape from them again. "Later, suckers."

Megan tries to shoot and misses to fire her gun all over in the skies to release the anger.

"Stupid witch!" she then helps out Batman. "Ah, I got you. At least the painting's safe." Megan sees the call. "Hey, it's Barbara."

Batgirl then calls Batman and Megan and tell them that the Penguin is Roxy's fence 'thanks to Gidget's help.

"I hope it's good news." said Batman.

"It is, both Gidget and I have found out who Roxy's working for to be a rich and sneaky type of person..."

Megan and Batman looked at each other to know who it was.

"Penguin."

Bingo!

"Yep, she shows up late hours at the Iceberg Lounge so my sources are good." she said after talking to a group of girls.

"Good to know to say the least to give us a lead." said Megan.

"And you're sure your sources are good?" Batman asks Batgirl.

"Depends on your definition of good, but I trust 'em." Batgirl looks towards her sources being two pairs of prostitutes.

Oh, so that's what she meant...Back at the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin is furious at Roxy for deliberately involving Batman and Megan. Roxy is unconcerned but Penguin decides she's too big a risk and tries to shoot her. However, Roxy manages to leap into the pool and rides one of the sea lions to the iceberg in the middle. She then uses a grapple on a chandelier and swings to safety. Angered and frightened, Penguin orders Roxy to be killed. Later, Megan and Batman arrived and for the Dark Knight to interrogate the Penguin over Roxy's whereabouts.

"You two care for another search warrant?" he started to shoot at them.

Penguin grabs up a machine gun he keeps hidden in his umbrellas but Batman evades the bullets and gets the gun away from him for Megan to use her watch to pepper spray him in the eyes a little. Batman then threatens to drop him from the building and gets the information he wants.

"No thank you, bird man, but we like to know where you three girlfriends have gone to." Megan said to point her gun out right at Penguin's nose. "I want Roxy to be caught and I want her bounty because I hate people like her to also filter with my man...! I'm not in a mood to play games, so start talking."

Batman won't let Penguin go to feel the wrath of Megan instead of his threats.

"I would do as my girlfriend said if I were you."

Nice one, Batman. And from there, Penguin tells the two.

"Okay, I'll talk!" he said. "Just don't shoot...Or drop me please...!"

"What say we have a little talk just like old times?" batman takes Penguin by the collar and lifts him over the edge of the building.

And there we go. Elsewhere, the Penguin's henchgirls 'Jay, Raven, and Lark' go to kill Roxy but she catches onto their presence and fights them off. Soon Megan and Batman arrive and go after Roxy but she's got another rocket and escapes with it, after Gidget saves the two girls from crashing only to be thrown into a water tank.

"Gidget, hold down the three girls for us, we got one more to stop her games for good." Megan follows Batman.

Another rocket to get out of, huh? Not willing to give up, Batman jumps onto another rocket and gives chase for Megan to join in with her boyfriend.

"Megan, get on!" Megan runs to grab Batman's hand to have a ride to chase after Roxy.

"Thanks, Batman, let's ride!" she fires some gun rounds at Roxy to be flying on her rocket. "Don't move, Roxy!"

"Picky, picky, aren't we? I love people who enjoy the chase with me."

Roxy shoots the rocket with an electric gun causing it to fall.

"Jump!" said Batman to make sure that Megan holds on. "Don't let go!"

She holds on to Batman good.

"I won't! Let's get her!" said Megan. "(She's mine!)"

Fortunately, Megan holds on to Batman with a piggy back ride and then catches Roxy's rocket with his grapple and is dragged along. Roxy tries to lose them by flying low over a forest but the two manage to climb up and catch Roxy.

"You two are good, but let's make the stakes even higher." Just then, Roxy decides to play one more game.

"What are you doing?" Batman questions her.

She locks the controls on the rocket and tells Batman and Megan that if they jump now they'll land in the water, if not, they'll either crash into the canyon wall or hit the ground.

"See how much thrill you two are willing to take." she explains. "If you two jump now and land into the water now. Or crash into a canyon wall or hit the ground."

"Are you insane?!" Megan was freaking out.

"That's what makes it much more fun."

"But you'll die too." said Batman.

But like Roxy cares to still go through with all of this mess!

"I'll take my chances with that one." said Roxy.

She too will die if he doesn't jump off so the game is to see who has the better mettle. Megan uses her ESP skills to try stopping the rocket.

"(Oh, no you don't!)"

Batman stands his ground while Roxy starts to get nervous. Roxy tries to stop the rocket but Batman won't allow it and Megan uses her skills to hold Batman, herself, and Roxy from falling...

"I thought you enjoyed risk." Batman tells her.

This gets Roxy going...a bit too much...

"Oh, baby! You're the best! And your girlfriend's a whole lotta fun! The ultimate thrill! The final stunt! Me, her, and you!" she was liking all of this. "Yeah...Yeah...! YE-AH!"

Roxy then becomes happy thinking Batman, Megan, and she will die together but Batman jumps at the last second and uses a parachute to save them both.

"How do these stunt people do these things..?" question Megan. "I guess I'll never know." and Megan having a spare as well.

"I get it...You two want to play again another day, huh?"Roxy thinks they'll 'play another day' but Batman slaps cuffs on her and the police take her into custody. "What's this?"

"My kind of game and you've lost." Batman said.

Nice one! The police arrived soon enough to arrest Roxy for good, and Megan to punch her one more time.

"Finally, I got you and I'll get my money!"

"Okay, Megan, but answer me this. Do you hate me a lot because I filter with your boyfriend or what?" Roxy asked.

"Two things really, one yes. I do get jealous and I hate people like you to be better than anyone else to try hurting me, but not in my town, sister." she said. "Also, for Batman and me have a lot in common to be in love and to be awesome crime fighters, as well as he is good with me too...in bed."

Megan could've shoot Roxy, but she wouldn't to yank her hair and then pushing her aside to give that crazy lady a lesson 'and live to tell about it'. Looks like that shut her mouth good, and the lesson is this, no crazy stunts to do something to hurt yourself and others to be robbing to get away with it because you can't; as the cops arrest Roxy, Penguin, and his three girls for Gidget to help out...both Batman and Megan walk back together to take a break from the mess up stunts that almost got them more than once.

"You feeling better?"

"Much." Megan kisses Batman on the cheek. "Come on, let's go back home, Bruce, I had enough stunt chasing for one day."

One thing that Batman wanted to say to Megan...

"It is true that you and I are in love, there's no way I would fall for someone like Roxy Rocket." he said. "It's true we share a lot than just our feelings for one another."

From a few nights ago that is to also be holding hands right now.

"I know, I get jealous, but I mean well like you do for me, Bruce Wayne as my Batman. (I prefer my stunts and thrills from movies and for me to stop the bad guys my way.)"

You said it, Megan. The word Stunts, what does it mean? One of the most-frequently used practical stunts is stage combat. Although contact is normally avoided, many elements of stage combat, such as sword fighting, martial arts, and acrobatics required contact between performers in order to facilitate the creation of a particular effect, such as noise or physical interaction. Stunt performances are highly choreographed and may be rigorously rehearsed for hours, days and sometimes weeks before a performance. Seasoned professionals will commonly treat a performance as if they have never done it before, [citation needed] since the risks in stunt work are high, every move and position must be correct to reduce risk of injury from accidents. Examples of practical effects include tripping and falling down, high jumps, extreme sporting moves, acrobatics and high diving, spins, gainer falls, 'suicide back flips', and other martial arts stunts. [citation needed] Stunt airbags (or 'stunt mats'), large deep airbags that may be the size of a small swimming pool, are typically used by professional stunt performers to cushion their landings from staged falls from heights. Anyways, you still don't want to try any of these things at home or in real life unless you practice a lot to become a stunt actor.


	26. Over the Edge

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 110 - Over the Edge

The Police Department, led by Commissioner Gordon, storm the Batcave and shoot at Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin. Gordon knows who Batman is and wants him taken down. Huh? What was going on here? What happened...?

"Bruce Wayne! Stop where you are!" he said.

Wait! He knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman?! Megan tries to slow down the cops without hurting them with Gidget doing the same thing.

"Gidget, let's go! We can't risk losing you too!" she gets her robot friend out of safety. "Guess we make a run for it now. (How did we ever get ourselves in to this type of mess? This can't be happening!) Batman! Robin! Wait for us!"

As Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin make a run for the Batmobile, but Gordon has it blown to bits by a bazooka-wielding officer and the same to Megan's car.

"There goes both our vehicles." Robin said to be catching his breath.

"Don't remind me, I pay a fortune from my car." Megan said.

So from the gun shooting at them, how will they escape now? Batman? You got anything?

"The hangar, now."

Good call there even pushing the giant coin. They run for the hangar, but Renee Montoya intercepts them.

"Batman, don't!" she said.

For Megan had her gun out to stop Montoya for all four of them were surrounded.

"Montoya, don't do this. Bullock. Gordon...Just hear us out first, please."

"You should've surrender quietly, but you're working for your boyfriend. You know it had to come down to this." said Montoya. "I'm sorry, my friend, but you brought this upon yourself."

With Gordon on their tail, Batman grabs Robin and takes a plunge into the dock for Megan to join with them to hold on to Gidget using her ribbons, where the Batboat is moored. Gordon aims, ready to shoot Batman.

"Oh no, Wayne. No vanishing act this time..." he said to aim and fire his gun at Batman.

However, Gordon misses when Alfred jumps on him.

"Alfred..." Batman worried about his butler.

"Don't, Alfred!"

"No, go on without me. Go, sir!" he said while fighting back. "I'll be fine!"

While Harvey Bullock manhandles and arrests the butler, Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin escape in the Batboat, much to Batman and Megan's shock. For Bullock hated to stop Megan to arrest, less to stop Batman to hate a lot more, he wanted to save her.

"Megan..."

After exiting, a police boat pointlessly orders Batman to stop, and then fires rockets at the Batboat.

"Stop this boat now, otherwise we will shoot it down!" said the cop.

Just when the shooter is about to take one final shot at point-blank range, an explosion foils his efforts. Nightwing has come to Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin's rescue on a jet ski.

"Alright! It's Dick Grayson to the rescue as Nightwing!" Megan said with joy.

The police open fire at him as well, but Nightwing dodges the rocket and fires two torpedoes at them, bringing the police boat and the chase to a halt. He then leads them to a cave along the shore as their hideout.

"I never thought it would end this way. For us or for Barbara." he said.

"But still, you saved us, Dick, and that's what matters...or would've been if..." Megan got upset to think abut Barbara/Batgirl. "Oh, God! Why her?!"

"We know..."

For Tim/Robin to be upset too for Gidget to try cheering them all up, Nightwing wishes to know every detail that went down today.

"I still don't know everything that happened."

"I'll never forget." said to Batman. "I can see it as clearly as my parents' murder."

There, Batman recalls the events that led to this...Flashback time! The Scarecrow had laid siege to Gotham City Hall. While Batman, Megan, and Robin dealt with his henchmen, Batgirl ran after Scarecrow to an upper level by herself.

"Hey Scarecrow's getting away!" said Megan.

"I got him!"

Batgirl struck at what she thought was him only to find it was part of his clothing on an antenna as a decoy. As she turned around, Scarecrow attacked her and hits her with his staff. Robin, Batman, and Megan arrived too late to save her.

"No!" cried out Robin.

"Batgirl!" same with Megan.

She fell from the building and landed on the hood of a squad car carrying James Gordon and Harvey Bullock. Gordon ran to Batgirl and sent Bullock to call for an ambulance. However, as soon as she called him 'Dad', Gordon realized in horror that the member of Batman's team who was dying in front of him was his own daughter after removing the cowl on her face.

"Oh, my God...Barbara..." Gordon hugs Barbara to try saying something to her father, but couldn't.

"Dad, I-!" she then dies.

No...Seconds after Batgirl died, Batman descended, but Gordon was angry because, after all these years of hard work and trust, he was never told about this, and blamed Batman for her death to really happen. Megan goes up to Barbara to see that she was found out the hard way to mourn for her death.

"No, Barbara...! Gordon, forgive us please...!" she was crying in Batman's arms. "We tried. Scarecrow's to blame for this, and her secret...she wanted to aid us..."

"Jim, I'm sorry."

But like Gordon will listen to reason now.

"How could you, Batman...I trusted you on everything and this is how you repay me? She was my only daughter that I ever had. My daughter..." he said in tears.

Before Batman could comfort Gordon, Bullock held him at gunpoint and ordered him to surrender, thinking that Batman really killed her.

"Bullock, what are you doing?" Megan asks him.

"Megan, get back." he pulls Megan away from Batman. "It's for your own good. This low life's no good for you. That's as far as you go, murderer. Play times over, you freak. Lose the mask and the belt, now." Bullock fires a warning shot. "I said now!"

"Stop this, Bullock!" Megan tries to talk to him. "Batman, say something to these guys! Please! Gordon, please believe in us...Gordon! Make Bullock stop!"

For Gordon, he does want Batman arrested now. Oh, no...! With Robin's timely intervention, they managed to flee.

"Batman! Come on!"

They escaped for Megan to give Bullock a throw down for the cops to lose Batman and Robin with smoke bombs after that.

"Don't do this, Megan, you'll get arrested too!" Bullock warns her.

"Bullock, Batman needs me as I need him, I love Batman. If I turn against you guys, then so be it. Bounty hunter or not, I'm not leaving my boyfriend's side!"

Bullock was prepared to throw the full weight of the police force after the two and Megan to try to reason with her, but Gordon stopped him, knowing that the effort was futile. Gordon decided to do what he wished he had done long ago. At Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne, Megan Tsuki, Tim Drake, Gidget, and Alfred Pennyworth were mourning over the loss of their friend Barbara when a call came from Gordon.

"Hello." Bruce answers it.

Megan knows what it was for Gidget to alert them too late.

"No...Bruce, don't answer that!"

But ti was to late now...

"Wayne."

"Commissioner, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Drop the act, Wayne." said Gordon. "Megan should've been quick to warn you soon enough, it makes sense how you and Batman love the same woman a lot, but that's not how I know who you really are. Drop the act. Ten minutes on Barbara's computer told me everything. Like a fool I allowed you to run wild on your private crusade. A psychotic misfit playing masked hero. Now I've payed for it with Barbara's life."

I guess Gidget felt that Gordon hack into Barbara's computer at police headquarters to know about the rest. Bruce tries to explains reason to him...

"Jim, believe me. I know how you feel."

"You can't." he said. "And because of Megan being with you, she's a criminal just like yourself."

"You know how I lost my parents." Bruce tries to reasons with Gordon. "The only way I could hold on to my sanity was to take matters into my own hands. The same thing goes with Megan, she had the worse one against a number one enemy."

Well, Gordon was taking this a bit too hard if you ask me.

"That makes us even."

Gordon revealed that he'd been on Barbara's computer and knew the truth about Bruce's secret identity. Bruce tried to justify his vigilantism by reminding Gordon of the fact that his parents were brutally murdered, but this only gave Gordon inspiration and validation for his very own vendetta against Bruce and maybe some to Megan the most.

"Here they come, we better go." said Megan. "Suit up, you two."

"Not good." Tim goes into the Batcave first and then Gidget.

"Merciful Neptune." said Alfred to follow.

As the police broke down the door, Bruce opened the door into the Batcave for Tim, Gidget, and Alfred, and before going in himself, Bruce took a moment to apologize to his parents' portrait, asking for their forgiveness.

"I'm sorry."

The GCPD stormed Wayne Manor, leading to the fight in the Batcave and then back to the present. And that's what happened...

"Everything gone, just like that." said Nightwing. "I still can't believe this."

"I still can't believe I'm being hunted down like a real criminal to stop them myself, and all because they won't listen...!" Megan crushes a rock from her powers again. "This is freakin' insane!"

"Now what?" ask Robin to see that they have to hide. "You're kidding!"

"He's right, we have no choice, but we need supplies."

For Nightwing to go out alone to take Gidget with him.

"It's too dangerous." Batman tries to warn his partner.

"I'll be in and out before the cops arrive. Gidget, come with me." he said to take off next. "Megan, I need to borrow Gidget for a bit."

"Understood. Just come back, both of you."

As Batman decides to remain hidden, Nightwing and Gidget to lead the way both go back to his loft for supplies, only to find Montoya and other officers waiting for him.

"Freeze!" she had her gun out. "Richard Grayson, you have the right to remain silent."

Nightwing then does a pose to fight back.

"Waived."

Nightwing resists arrest and fights his way out, but outside he is confronted by three police helicopters that open fire at him. Same with Gidget to be gunned down and destroyed in seconds. This is really bad here! For the poor robot to be place in storage on researching the parts, Dick and Alfred are both eventually taken into custody and questioned by the police. After watching the news of his arrest, Tim wants to extricate both Dick and Alfred from jail to put the team back together and rally.

"No...!" Megan was upset even more to see two guys caught and Gidget was destroyed. "No! Not like this..."

"Megan..." Tim helps her out. "I know it's sad to see Gidget bone, but we have to keep on going. Alfred and Dick need us." he tells Batman the same. "I say that all three of us break in, save the two, and escape to think of something to prove our innocents."

However, Batman calls it quits, admitting that Gordon's reaction may be warranted.

"No."

"Bruce?" Megan was lost.

"What do you mean?" same with Tim.

Don't tell me that they're going to give up just like that? Huh?

"It's over, Tim. Gordon feels betray. He won't give up until he gets me." he then tells Tim to do something the easy way out. "You have to leave me now. Give yourself up. No one will blame you for what happened."

He orders Tim to give himself up, believing no one would blame him for what had happened. The two go their separate ways, with a distressed Tim running away into darkness.

"And what about you?"

"I don't know..." Bruce/Batman answers back.

Seems that Tim does so to get a better home after that for Megan couldn't say or do anything now. Batman retreats into the shadows to Tim run away after that. And what about Megan?

"Tim, wait...!" she couldn't stop her little friend in time. "There he goes like the others. Bruce, we just can't hide forever, we have to think of something and fast."

Well, that was another problem for Batman to do something alone without his girlfriend's help on this one.

"I'm sorry...Megan, I'm sorry for everything we both have been through."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

For them to embrace to kissing each other, Batman uses a spray to put Megan a sleep for a while to let her rest safely as he'll handle the mess alone. That's suicide!

"I love you, Megan, but I have to do this without your help this time. Live on." he kisses her hand and then leaves. "Forgive me."

Mayor Hamilton Hill talks with Gordon about the consequences of Barbara's connection to Batman being made public.

"My heart goes out to you, Jim." said Mayor Hill. "Believe me. If it had been my child..."

His son Jordan, remember him? Good times...And still this was upsetting to Gordon more than anything else.

"It wasn't."

"No, and while I feel for your loss, you have to realize how bad this makes us look."

Mayor Hill informs Gordon that the District Attorney's office wants to investigate, for which Gordon has to step down from his post of duty. During the discussion, Bullock and Montoya watch a television talk show wherein a complaint are made by Harley Quinn, the Mad Hatter, The Riddler, and the Ventriloquist & Scarface 'from a while back', who plan to launch a billion-dollar class-action lawsuit against Bruce Wayne now that they know that he's Batman. They blame him for their lives of crime. Or as the lawyer would say something like this...

"If the bat's on a spree, Wayne must pay the fee."

How stupid! Hill leaves, and Gordon realizes that if he doesn't resign now he'll face a grand jury hearing, so he decides to take matters into his own hands even further. This made Bullock and Montoya worry about their boss even more.

"I'm worried about Commissioner to lose more than his job, but his mind." said Montoya. "I don't like this one bit."

"Heck, I'm more worried about Megan to be on the run with a bad boy like Batman." and Bullock. "I hope the Commish doesn't hurt her."

Gordon then meets with an inmate at Stonegate Penitentiary and bargains for his assistance in taking down Batman. If the inmate will help Gordon bring Batman to justice, he will receive a commuted sentence. The inmate silently accepts. Megan wakes up to see that the cave was empty for Batman to leave her like this...

"Huh? Bruce? Bruce?" she doesn't find him. "Oh, no..." Megan then uses her watch to track him down to do that while making out. "(Oh, no. I won't let you get the best out of me. Not like this!) Batman!"

At Barbara's funeral, Gordon has officers on the lookout for Batman. As soon as they spot him, Gordon is alerted and goes after him. Gordon is so obsessed with Batman at this point, he literally runs away from Barbara's casket to give chase. Batman jumps to the roof of police headquarters and is engaged by Bane. Not him again! Megan arrives to see this villain once more to might be hers and Bruce/Batman's last battle.

"Bane." surprised Batman.

"Bane?!" same with Megan to have her gun out. "Guess I'm going all out now!"

"Megan?" Batman didn't think that Megan would find him so soon.

"Hey, you left me with no choice! Plus, someone needs to take this freak out!" she said. "Don't move!"

"Ah, the beautiful Megan and her boyfriend both a billionaire and a crime fighting her at some point, come now. Join the party." He conveys his pleasure in their mêlée, during which he taunts and torments Batman with a sociopathic relish, calling him a 'killer of children'. "I'm pleased you remembered me, Mr. Wayne. You can't believe how I've look forward to this. Though I was hoping for more of a fight...though what should I expect from a killer of children. We fight to the death?"

Trying to kill Batman, Megan tries to stun Bane with her watch to electrocute him with not enough juice to fire gun shots at the man, but fails.

"Oh, come on!"

"Now, now, Megan, let a hug make you feel better." he tries to hug Megan a lot to hurt her.

So Batman uses his own spray to hurt Bane's eyes to let him and Megan go as she uses her boots with a knife to cut him a few, leaving Batman to use his cape to hit the big giant with rocks in them. Team work!

"Still didn't need me?" ask Megan.

"Thank you." he said.

Almost working, Bane still fights back.

"You would fight to the death?" Bane questions the two.

"It makes no difference now."

Batman is almost knocked out during the fight and Bane is ready to kill him and to have Megan for himself again — which was not part of the agreement. The Bat Signal light was pointed at them.

"Gordon!" shock Megan to hold her fire if she has to. "Drop your gun now!"

"Sorry, Megan, I can do something about your case just to make Bullock happy, but not to your boyfriend. You might as well say your goodbyes to him." he said. "There's nowhere to run, Wayne!"

Bane arrives to corner both Batman and Megan with no way out.

"Good...I wanted to finish him slowly. Megan, be sure you're watching this. Don't blink."

Gordon shoots at Bane's feet and says he wants Batman alive to spend the rest of his life surrounded by his enemies in Arkham Asylum.

"I want him alive!" Gordon stops Bane. "Alive to rot away in Arkham, surrounded by the monsters he's created."

"You can't mean that!" said Megan. "Wait...Gordon, did you hire Bane to do this? How could you?!"

And for Bane's answer...

"Poetic, but no!"

Bane just jumps in to attack Gordon to lose his gun, so much for teaming up with a super villain, bad move there.

"We had a deal!" said Gordon.

"Thought about it, didn't work for me." said Bane to keep on attack Gordon. Bane double-crosses Gordon and tosses him to the ledge of the building. "Please, give your dear Barbara a kiss from me."

"Now, Batman!"

As Bane is about to send Gordon over the ledge he was hanging on, Megan tells her boyfriend to strike back as Batman fights Bane off. And Megan using her ice spray to try holding the giant off as long as it can hold up, only for Bane to have the upper hand against the Dark Knight.

"Time to die."

"You first." Batman said back.

Ultimately tossing Bane into the Bat-signal, which effectively electrocutes him with its circuitry.

"Yes, we got him." Megan was happy. "Come on, Batman, we need to save Gordon." she helps him out. "I hate on what you did, but we can help you out to believe in us now either way."

Batman reaches his hand out to pull Gordon and Megan from the ledge and pleads him to accept his help 'for Barbara'.

"Please, Jim, for Barbara."

Gordon ultimately takes his hand, but before Batman can pull him up, a weakened Bane uses his last bit of strength to rip out the remains of the Bat-signal and shove it toward them before collapsing dead.

"Batman! Gordon! Look out!" Megan warns them too late.

The rolling Bat-signal hits Batman and Gordon and bowls them off the edge, sending them falling to their deaths...

"Goodbye..."

Megan to see the horror to shoot down Bane to see Gordon and Batman to their deaths while hearing Barbara's voice saying 'no' a lot...Megan lets out one more cry for her powers to make her into her other form to blow up one building in seconds in a flash of light.

"Bruce...! Gordon...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And it looked like a bomb was hit to have the end of Gotham and everyone else...Then Barbara said it louder from her pain. Huh? Just then, Barbara wakes up in the Batcave, revealing that this was all part of a nightmarish hallucination. Really? From the Scarecrow's doing to awaken her fear was in a dream? Wow, what a plot twist, huh?

"No! No!" she wakes up.

Gidget helps out Barbara while Megan checks on her.

"Barbara, are you okay? Relax, I think the fear gas is gone now. You were having a nightmare." said Megan to see Barbara staring at her.

"Megan, please tell me that you didn't blow up Gotham."

"Huh?" she was confused. "Gotham's fine thanks to us stopping Scarecrow and saving Hill from the other scumbags. I don't know about a bomb threat. Gidget checked twice today and there was no sign of any."

Gidget was dancing to do another fine job today.

"She's waking up." Robin said to be happy about it.

"Oh, thank goodness." same with Alfred.

All five of them check on Barbara to be up and cured from the gas by Scarecrow's doing just in time. She learns that she'd been asleep ever since the fight at City Hall battling Scarecrow with Batman, Megan, and Robin. Scarecrow didn't hit her, but he did release one of his fear toxins, causing her to experience her worst fear: Dying without ever telling her father about her secret identity. A close call there, huh? No kidding!

"How do you feel?" Batman asks her.

"Terrible." she then hugs Batman and Megan. "Thank God neither of you are dead."

"Dead?"

Now they know what Barbara's fear was.

"Is that what happened?"

For Batman to ask that question, that was a big yes there.

"You and my father were at each other's throats because he never knew about my secrets. Because of this."

For Barbara to be holding her Batgirl costume in her arms was hard enough as it was.

"So that's your fear, huh? Bummer..." said Megan. "What happened was this...You tried to stop Scarecrow to spray you with the fear gas in time to have a stroke, I manage to inject you with an antidote in time, while Nightwing save the other people with a cure, also Hill, leaving both Batman and Robin to stop that loser together. So all went well."

"But, Megan, you were in it too and...I image your powers destroying Gotham itself."

Once Barbara told Megan that, she didn't think that it could happen, but it didn't.

"What? (A dream is a dream, but from that to happen...I really don't want to do.)" she started to worry to feel out on what Barbara was dreaming.

"You've been out all night." Robin said.

She tells Batman that it's time to face her fear, to which Batman expresses understanding.

"You guys, I have to do this alone with my Father."

Batman and Megan get it to standby and hope that Barbara will be fine making a decision like this one.

"I understand." he said.

"Yeah, you go do that, Barbara, be brave." she said back to leave that part out for now. "(Any fear to come true maybe...I hope not for me.)"

Later, when she has fully recovered from the attack (at least, physically), Barbara returns home and invites her father to her apartment for dinner and to talk to him.

"Keep cooking like that, you'll have me looking like Harvey Bullock."

"Dinner's not the only reason I wanted to see you tonight." she said.

"Oh?" he was surprise.

The two sit together to have a talk.

"Dad, this won't be easy to hear. But it's a job that I've been taking a while ago and I-!"

When she's about to open, Gordon stops her and tells her that she is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. Furthermore, he trusts her and he'll love her no matter what choice she made.

"Sweetheart, you're capable of making your own decisions. You don't need me to approve or even acknowledge them. And in this case, I can't. All you need to know is I love you. All of you." he kisses her. "And that is all I have to say on the subject."

He winks at her, and the two hug each other as Barbara's nightmare is finally over. I guess that Gordon knows about Barbara being Batgirl to keep to himself to know that she just needed to watch her back.

"Daddy."

I think it's good to know that he knows about his daughter who's Batgirl only to keep to himself, what a smart cop huh? And from there, it's good to tell about something to not let that type of fear take over you. At a girl, Barbara, you rule. And your other self as Batgirl.


	27. Cat -n- Mouse -n- Cat -n- Mouse -n-

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 111 - Cat -n- Mouse -n- Cat -n- Mouse -n-

For Megan tries to guard the museum to keep her eyes open from her friend/enemy.

"Another night, another watch from Selina herself." she said.

Of course from Catwoman herself was a sneaky one to getting in and pats a statue cat.

"Nice kitty." Catwoman breaks into the Gotham Museum, hoping to steal the Glass Cat...and finds that somebody has beaten her there—somebody with her exact M.O., having carefully carved a hole in the window, knocked out a guard, and stolen the cat in the same way. "She's good."

"Hey, Selina! Don't move!"

"Hi, Megan, you got the wrong thief. She's getting away with my item." Catwoman uses her whip to give chase. "Excuse me."

Megan tries to catch up to her by using her jet-like back pack.

"Wait up!" she follows.

Just seeing her as she escapes through the skylight, Catwoman leaps up to follow her, and begins to chase her mysterious quarry through the rooftops.

"She's really good."

Finally, as the shadowy figure silently taunts her from above, Catwoman uses her whip to knock her back through another skylight and into a laboratory. Megan enters in it as well.

"A lab? Where did this come from?" she has a look around and sees the item destroyed. "Oh, nice going."

"I know. What a waste." Following, Catwoman is disappointed to find that the Glass Cat broke on impact, and surprised to find a time machine dominating most of the room. "A time machine? Check this out, Megan."

Megan sees it.

"Oh, wow! I never thought these things were real!" Megan loves it. "Maybe that other thief use this too when she fell in this lab room."

"You don't think...Ah, why not?"

Catwoman plays around to test the time machine for a bit – she goes from -1,000,000,000 years to sit on a sabretooth, then +1,000 years into the future for a robot cat to control. And finally, the real deal. She sends herself back fifteen minutes, hoping to beat her opponent to the museum and steal the artifact first. Megan tags along on this one.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" she joins in with Catwoman.

"Why not? The more, the merrier." Catwoman sets it up. "We go back fifteen minutes ago to get that glass cat before that other thief gets there first."

She and Megan are successful—carefully clawing a hole in the window and opening it, knocking out a guard, and stealing the Cat in the same way before escaping through the skylight and jumping away.

"I'll wait here until we give chase again...I guess."

Seeing the stranger chasing her, Catwoman, refusing to let her have the artifact, flees across the rooftops, pauses on a tall building for Megan to follow, and is knocked into the building itself, where the Glass Cat breaks as she hits the floor.

"What a waste." she sees Megan. "We lost it again, Megan."

The two then hear something to see the thief to come into the lab next.

"Come here, Selina, hide."

Slowly beginning to realize what's going on, Catwoman hides in a corner as she watches herself manipulate the time machine and send herself back in time.

"I was right—she was good..." Catwoman then smashes time machine. "But there's only room in this town for one of us!" she leaves after that. "Hey, Megan, wanna chase me still?"

Following in her own footsteps, she approaches the time machine, and smashes it with the butt of her whip, declaring that there's only room in Gotham for one of her, and leaves. Megan follows Catwoman to continue the chase to leave the lab be after that to never see the time machine ever again after that.

"Ah, I guess so. Wait up!" she follows. "(So many things are better left unsaid. It's better this way.)"

Behind them, the Glass Cat glows briefly, then disappears, reappearing intact in the Gotham Museum...Trippe plot twist there, huh? Yep...


	28. Bat'ing Cleanup

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 112 - Bat'ing Cleanup

Megan hangs out with her Barbara Gordon, at her apartment, calls her father to wish him a happy birthday; while she is talking to him, she mentally goes over her 'uneventful' day.

"Hey, Barbara, tell Gordon I said Happy Birthday to him." she said. "I mean, what I day we had, huh?"

"I will." Barbara talks to her father on the phone. "Happy Birthday, Police Commissioner. I know you hate birthday greetings, but I'm your daughter to say so and so is my friend Megan." she listens to Gordon talking while checking her Batgirl suit. "Yeah, I just got in with her. And I know it's late..." Running her hands over her costume, she finds a bullet hole, commenting, 'close call', only to say it was a baseball game on to see that her shoulder was fine.

"You okay?" Megan asked while whispering.

"I'm fine. A good game, Dad, that's all. A close all there." Barbara hears what her father ask about her day. "My day? Nothing too much."

And then is forced to make up a quick cover story as both Barbara's Batgirl and Megan both remember a fight with some crooks in an alley. Close to shooting Batgirl to move away in time to leave a bullet hole only on her costume. For she and Megan both took out the bad guys together.

"A lot to be going on to work on the streets or in the office all day." Megan said.

A while later, even as Barbara's father apparently complains about her not exercising enough.

"Exercise? Yeah, I was too busy to not do anything today, Dad. And I know it's suppose to be good for you, but I had my hands full."

The two again look back on an exhausting pursuit of Catwoman, ending in her capture as a team before Catwoman got away again using the rope ball and jack smoke bombs, but she didn't not when Batgirl and Megan are there to stop her.

"We're human to get some shape here and there." Megan added.

Then, as she eats some ice cream (straight from the tub) as a snack, her father brings up vegetables.

"Sorry, Dad, just enjoying a snack." she said while eating ice ream to hear the word vegetables from Gordon. "Huh? Vegetables?"

And last as Barbara and Megan both flash back to a close struggle with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn in a two on two battle to work together and stop the plant lover and crazy clown girl.

"Don't worry, we eat our greens pretty well." Megan added.

"And I had my greens too, Dad." Barbara said to her father. Thank you very much." Finally, at his request, she locks her door, the world being as dangerous as it is; she comments that she feels safe, though, 'with men like you protecting us.' "Yes, Dad, I'm doing it right now and Megan and I will be hanging for a bit, so there's no worries. We know that there's a dangerous world out there, to go a bed safely with you guys around or Megan."

"And then some."

Gordon gets it loud and clear from those two girls.

"Okay, you go then. Good night, Dad." After hanging up, Barbara hopes that he'll like his birthday present. "I hope you like your present. Hey, Megan, wanna play some battle ship with me?"

"I like that." she said. "And yeah, Gordon's going to love on what he's getting outside of the police headquarters."

And what present was that? Well, there were six criminals, tied up in front of the police station, with a note reading: 'To Commissioner Gordon - [Love] Batgirl'. And Megan was right, Gordon was going to like it very much.


	29. Mean Seasons

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 113 – Mean Seasons

At the Spring Fashion Show, Donna Day of Donna Day Fashions presents her new fashion line.

"Isn't it lovely?" said Zaftig lady "I've got to buy one."

For the man doesn't get to ask the lady this question next...

"For who?" She hits him. "What did I do?"

As the show progresses, a mysterious woman dressed in green, wearing a featureless white mask, appears with three muscular male henchmen.

"Beware the Ides of March." Disrupting the event with a smoke bomb, she and her henchman kidnap Donna Day and escape, leaving behind a calendar page. "Sorry, but you and I have a date with destiny...your destiny."

Megan sees this to alert Bruce/Batman about it right away while trying to get herself some nice clothes 'since she needed some new ones'.

"(A craze woman and some nice looking men kidnapping a fashion designer person? Hmm...How odd.)" she calls up her boyfriend. "Yo, Bruce, you won't believe on what just went down today."

She tells Bruce everything that was going on. Later, in giving a statement to the press, Detective Harvey Bullock inadvertently dubs the new villainess 'Calendar Girl'.

"Seems that this Calendar Girl days' are numbered." Bullock tells the press about it. "Megan, you think you can lend me a hand on this one? I wish for you and me only instead of your so call boyfriend." Megan hits him on the head. "Ow! What did I do?"

"Look, Bullock, I love clothes. Just not the ones to go buying random types for nothing. But since Calendar Girl is most wanted with a nice bounty, I'm in. And be nice to Batman!" Megan takes off. "I need to go help out Bruce first so please excuse me."

Bullock had one thing to say to Megan.

"I rather have you modeling than this other female taking over."

"Sweet, but flattery will get you nowhere." she leaves

Later that day for Megan to go pick up Bruce Wayne, as he meets with Lucius Fox 'surprising to know about Bruce Wayne was Batman' to discuss the new production specifications for Gotham Motors, and the auto show that Bruce Wayne is to attend later that night. On his way out, Lucius reminds Bruce about the upcoming retirement dinner for senior manager Bernie Benson. Bruce responds by saying he thought that the manager was younger and expresses surprise at the retirement. That night, Bruce is being driven to the auto show by Alfred and Mega 'acting like she was guarding him from the back seat'.

"The nerve of some people saying how old they can be to not work anymore." he said.

"Kind of unfair really, Alfred, and you work great for your normal age." Megan commented Alfred. "I have to agree with you."

Upon pulling up to the convention center, Alfred comments that some thoughtless person has sparked a van right in front not giving him a place to park.

"Please excuse me, Sir and Madame. I have to go around."

Both Megan and Bruce immediately realizes something is wrong and Bruce orders Alfred to drop him off elsewhere so that he can change into Batman.

"Hey, Bruce."

He was aware on what Megan told him about lately.

"I see it, Megan. Meet you at the back. Alfred, I think I need to make a stop to go somewhere private for a bit." he said to his butler.

"Of course, Master Bruce." Alfred drops Bruce off to go change and Megan does the same thing as she sneaks into the building somewhere else. "You too, Ms. Megan."

"Thanks, Alfred, you're the best. (It's show time.)"

Inside, the auto show continues as normal with Gotham Motors unveiling its new car: The Solstice, complete with a young model on the hood. Calendar Girl soon appears with her henchman, this time dressed in yellow and wearing a red, white, and blue top hat.

"No! Please! I'm too young to die!" Miss Solstice beg for mercy.

"Honey, you're never too thin and you're never too young." Calendar Girl said.

Batman appears and orders the villainess to surrender and let go of the young model.

"Let her go."

Megan comes up from behind the villain with her gun out.

"I would do as my boyfriend says, lady." said Megan. "Also, you're coming with me to get my reward."

Seems that Calendar Girl didn't want the model to let her go.

"I don't need this one, she's just an innocent victim. I have what I came for anyway. Also, wow...You're Megan Tsuki, huh? I love your feature being pretty and all with a nice butt."

Megan got embarrassed to cover her behind with her hands.

"Say what?! Hey, Calendar Girl! I was born like this, okay?! A lot of guys fall for me to not be my type even from Bullock!" Megan sees Barkley getting taken away. "Pretty boy, come back here with that gentleman!"

Calendar Girl answers that she has no quarrel with the young girl, but the young girl is just another 'unfortunate victim' and lets her go while releasing bursts of fireworks coming from her hands to slow Batman down and Megan to try fanning her way through the smoke.

"Goodbye now."

She and her henchman escape with Barkley James the head of Gotham Motors, as both Batman and Megan stop some of Calendar Girl's men 'and one to go straight to a car'; and Megan to kick another under the belt for touching her and the other to stop from riding on a motorcycle too fast to crash, although they've escaped leaving behind another calendar page.

"Ah! Help me!" cried out Barkley.

"Let him go!"

Both Megan and Batman were too late to stop them to see another calendar page was left out being Summer, for the villain to say this to them before taking off: 'see you two in the fall'. A clue maybe?

"We'll get them back, Megan." he sees Megan's clothes was a complete mess. "I think it's time you wash those today."

She coughs out the smoke from the fire works to almost hitting her head.

"Don't remind me. Well, I got something to make things easier for me to walk in while we stop Calendar Girl next..." Batman holds Megan to be touching her somewhere. "Ah! Batman!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped. But she's right about one thing?"

"And what's that?" she asks the Dark Knight.

"You do have a fine butt." he answer.

For Megan to be blushing and for Bruce/Batman to like it, she gets to point to see that he still loves her no matter who or what she was.

"Batman!" Megan calms down a little. "Well, thank you saying that to me..." she grabs the calendar page next. "Come on, let's see what we can find on this thing."

And Megan to get some new clothes on 'for now' she does back at the Wayne Manor. Back at the Batcave, Batgirl has done research and found something in common between the two companies as well as the dates circled on the calendar pages left behind at the kidnappings. Page Monroe, a once famous spokeswoman and model used to have contracts with both Gotham Motors and Donna Day Fashions and the dates on the calendar pages were the dates when her contracts ran out.

"That's the reasons why she's been going after the people, from the shows she put on between the seasons of Spring and Summer." said Batgirl. "I guess we know who Calendar Girl is, Page Monroe."

"No kidding. From the..." Megan looks up the rest using Gidget to aid her. "Gotham Motors and Donna Day Fashions. That would make perfect sense."

From Batman remembering who this Page Monroe was to be a famous fashion model, to be young and pretty to see why this woman 'being Calendar Girl liked Megan's looks' in the first place.

"Pretty girl." said Batman. "But not a pretty as Megan."

I think Batgirl knows that to say this to him next about Page.

"Don't you mean woman? She was your age when she made that commercial, Bat Boy."

"Hey, hey, he's saying that in a nice way if she wasn't a psycho path." Mean comes out to be wearing a black tank top, blue shorts, her hair back in a ponytail, black gloves on her hands, long black socks, and some sneakers to move around easily at times to feel warm out to look cute looking. "Well, what do you guys think?"

Batman loves it already to pull Megan over to be held and smiles.

"I like it."

"I knew you would, Bruce." she smiles back.

For the two kissed for a bit, but for Barbara/Batgirl stops them.

"Ahem. Sorry, but we should probably learn more about Page, correct?" said Batgirl. "And yes, Megan, love that look."

The two girls high five each other.

"Thank you, Barbara. Got my other clothes getting cleaned right now. And yes, let's learn more about Page, I know of a person who use to work for her."

Thanks to Megan's skills, she leads the two on where they needed to be. Later, Batman, Megan, and Batgirl pay a surprise visit to her former agent, Irv Kleinman 'to almost having sex with a girl to try getting the job'.

"Irv Kleinman, I have some questions for you." said the Dark Knight.

"Can't you see I'm in a meeting." Batman slams Irv against the wall.

Megan had her gun out.

"I do have questions for you too, Irv, how's it going?" she said to the man.

"I say on why you never call me, baby?" he tries to filter with the bounty hunter.

But Batman punches the wall next to Irv to make him talk and for not to mess with his woman.

"Don't...touch her...! Meeting's been cancel."

Batgirl gets the other woman out of the room.

"I'd run if I were you..." said Batgirl.

And she does so in seconds. Batman intimidates the him, and Kleiman use to be Page's agent and then he explains that when Page's modeling career dried up, he got her a part in a sitcom which was canceled shortly after it began. He also says that after Page disappeared, there were rumors that she had been disfigured in an attempt to restore her to a more youthful appearance so she could continue working as a model.

"Really? All because Page turned thirty to not do anything else? You're the worse, Irv." Megan puts her gun away. "But I think I know where she might strike st next thanks to this loser's help..." she hacks into her computer book to find some answers. "And there's the place."

I wonder where at? Back to her hideout, a disused nightclub called 'Faces', both captured people try to make a deal for their freedom using their wealth. They are rebuffed and told to be quiet because the boss was thinking. Calendar Girl, in the meantime, was in the back of the club's darkened dressing room. She had her mask off and was surprised by one of her henchman who she lashes out at for trying to see her face. She puts her mask back on and goes out to announce that the next stage of the plan is about to begin. For she likes the way Megan looks to remind her about herself...freaky.

"Another season, another reason for making trouble." she said to looking good.

Calendar Girl next appears at a party to celebrate the unveiling of the WGBS' new lineup of shows. These shows are youth oriented. As Calendar Girl is abducting network executive Frederick Fournier, to be the next victim. Just then, the three arrive to crash in to drive through with the Batmobile.

"Trick or treat, Calendar Girl!" Megan tries to not be so shy. "And don't ask, I had to changed thanks to your smoke bombs."

The female villain likes Megan's look even more now.

"I like it, a lot. And it's funny to not so Halloween with two more costume wearing heroes to crashing in to the party. And here's some trick and a little treat, Bats."

Calendar Girl uses another smoke bomb to slow the three down for her and her men to escape with Fredrick to keep on going.

"Over here!" Batman leads the way.

Batman, Megan, and Batgirl show chase down the villainess into a back lot of the studio and consequently deal with a large remote controlled mechanical dinosaur.

"You shouldn't come this way, Batman, to not be living in your past. Believe me." she controls the robot dinosaur to stop them. "Good to use this one besides the movie ones, you know? No hard feelings, Megan. Strange isn't it? Dinosaurs have been dead for millions of years yet they still get parts in movies. It hardly seems fair."

The thing looked and sound real to go after Batman, Megan, and Batgirl. Not even hacking into the machine can't be stopped for Megan to do.

"Holy crap! How does she do that?!" shock Megan to try firing some rounds at it. "Batgirl! Batman! Watch out!"

This thing was hard to beat! Going after Batman the most for Megan to try using her ribbons to pull the robot to slow it down; he shields Megan from being thrown to her doom to get hit instead.

"Megan...!"

"Batman, we have to stop this thing somehow!" Megan tries protecting her boyfriend for saving her once.

As the t-Rex robot charges in, Batgirl use her grappling hook to hold down the jaws in time, only to get chase next for Megan to tie something on to the robot this time as Batman destroys it by toppling a huge assembly of spotlights on it.

"Well, that worked." said Batgirl. "Thanks."

The three lost Page and her men again to kidnap a third person, for them to see her leaving another calendar being October type of fall season this time.

"Another clue..." Megan scans it with her watch. "I'll see what I can find out about Calendar Girl's location next, you two, without anymore surprise robots."

The next day, Bruce is at his office when Bernie Benson enters to turn in his final report before getting ready for his retirement party. Their conversation is interrupted by a phone call from Batgirl who confirms after some research that Page Monroe holds title to a nightclub called 'Faces'.

"I told him." she said to Bruce and says something to Megan. "Will you be all right alone until we arrive? Page really likes your style to do something far worse than admire the look from you, Megan."

"I got it, Barbara, I'll pinpoint my location to you and Bruce. (We have to stop Calendar Girl before she does something worse to those three people. I'm going in.)"

Megan was brave to lend a helping hand the best she could. After that, Bruce says that he will meet her there. He tells Bernie that he's canceling the party and changing the retirement policy, saying that Bernie can work there for as long as he can, much to his delight. Aw, how thoughtful he was, huh? At Calendar Girl's hideout, the three captives are shown pictures of Page Monroe in her prime and they're all told that there is only one more holiday to celebrate—the Day of the Dead. She appears, dressed in black and carrying a scythe.

"The last season to celebrate last of Winter, the Day of the Dead." she started to swing her weapon around at them. "And you three are going to celebrate it with me."

Getting close for all three of them to get cut down, Megan steps in to shoot some warning shots next to Calendar Girl to save the others in time.

"Hold it! Don't you dare!"

The other men guarded their boss to keep her distance from her idol a bit.

"Megan, you came here alone to risk your life for these people?" she questions her.

"Well, yes and no." she slaps all three. "You guys should be ashamed on what you've all done. No more! It doesn't matter how old you are, if you take care of yourself then looks don't matter. Ever heard of the Ugly Duck story? Well, it's like that for a children's book, and you made this poor woman into one outcast. Yeah, I know who you really look like, Page, your face."

Guess Megan was doing some research to be a bit surprise about it.

"What do you mean? I chose to wear this mask for a reason."

"Because you're afraid to face with reality and the truth about your looks, but you're still fine, Page. Both the inside and out." she said. "I've been an outcast to never find friends or love, but I did to show myself a lot to not be afraid but to say it more than showing it. It's not too late to stop this mess, please."

Trying to reach out to Page, she tries cutting down Megan to her baton to stop the scythe from cutting her to bits. So that was a big no on that part.

"No!" cried out Calendar Girl. "We must stay beautiful to remember who and what we once were, Megan! It's too late for me now...And for you too..."

Soon a Batarang gets rid of Calendar Girl's weapon to be out of her hands.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I had to slow you down until they arrived, and they did." Megan smiled. "Perfect timing, Batman and Batgirl!"

Batman and Batgirl arrive 'thanks to Megan's help to lead them and track her down with the others'; they stop the three men with a beat down battle and a brief fight ensues were the slide projector showing pictures of Page Monroe is damaged while she tries cutting down Batman. But Megan had a plan to use her spray and match up a torch it up a bit.

"This must be my lucky day."

Before Calendar Girl could attack Batman, the pictures were being ruined from the fire as Megan alerts the girl.

"(That's it.) Hey, Calendar Girl, things aren't looking so hot for you or your slideshow, huh?" she gets the villain distracted. "Look behind you."

And because of this causes her to be distracted and easily beaten.

"No...My face..."

Batman stops Calendar Girl and gets tied up thanks to Batman for Megan to arrest her and her three pretty men to saving three more lives today.

"Thank you!" they said with joy.

"Yeah, yeah, again looks don't matter at all to anyone in any age." said Megan. "(I would've helped you out, Page, but you wouldn't listen to me. Sorry.)"

Afterwards, as the police are leading everyone away, Bullock rips off Calendar Girl's mask.

"Did you read her her rights?" Bullock ask an officer.

"Yes, sir."

"Then she knows they don't include this."

She writhes around, trying to hide her face and screaming at everyone not to look at her. For once Bullock removed Page's mask, she looked like herself still to never show her face at all, sad huh?

"A-h-h-h-h! No-o-o-o-o! No, don't! Don't look, please! No. No." she started to cry.

Bummer...Above, Batgirl is stunned to see that Page is still a beautiful woman, her face virtually unchanged from her modeling days.

"She's beautiful!" she was surprised.

"Or so she thinks, Barbara, it's a sad life in her own world to think that she's different."

Sadly, Batman remarks that Page can only see her flaws.

"Megan's right." said Batman. "Page can't see that anymore. All she sees are the flaws. Megan, you know I love you the way you already are, right?"

The two hold each other...

"I know, Bruce, I love you the way you are to be yourself and nothing else." she said.

For that's the lesson in this episode for today, you know? Big time. Fashion models is a lot of work from looks, clothes designs, and other things for men and women to do in their lives growing up; and it doesn't matter how old you get afterwards to do something even better in your line of career in the future, to also be fair to not hurt their feeling of saying their old just like that. So if you want to model and such, remember where it'll lead you from the good times or the bad, be careful. Because being yourself it is on what's important than being perfect, because nobody's perfect at all. But that's okay, because we are still ourselves.


	30. Critters

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 114 – Critters

Out in a convention hall, microbiologist Farmer Brown proudly displays the results of his research: a giant sheep. He believes that having giant animals will help to end world hunger.

"Behold, the giant farm animals of my creation." said Farmer Brown. "From caring and eating to solve all of world's problems in no time."

For Bruce, Megan, Gordon, the press, and everyone else to be seeing something from a sci-fi movie, it was very real for Megan to see before her very eyes and for Gidget taking a lot of pictures.

"That's real? If it is, than someone should be making a fish Creature from the Black Lagoon movie next."

However, the sheep becomes irritated by the flashing cameras and escapes the cage for not even Farmer Brown or his daughter Emmylou couldn't stop it.

"Settle down, boy."

No luck there for Megan couldn't shoot at it either.

"This thing's fast!" she said to see Bruce was in danger to have a plan to play along. "Bruce, get back! (You can do it.)"

The animal then goes on a short rampage in the hall, only to be stopped when Bruce throws a curtain over it, causing it to blindly rush forward and stun itself by bashing into the wall. Farmer Brown then gives the sheep a sedative, and the incident is over for the time being.

"Don't hurt it, Daddy." said Emmylou.

"Don't worry, pumpkin, just a little sedative to be dreaming for a while."

Commissioner Gordon complements Bruce on his quick thinking and Bruce fibs that he was trying to escape through the window.

"Great thinking, Wayne." said Gordon.

Bruce tries to act like to be his normal rich boy self.

"Actually, I was trying to escape through the window..."

As Farmer Brown and his daughter look on worriedly, the press begin snapping photos of the sedated sheep. For Megan gets the cops to carefully take the creature somewhere else, as she had no choice but to place Farmer Brown and his daughter under arrest after what just happened.

"Sorry that I have to do this, you two, but the law's the law." she said. "Let's go. (Shouldn't done this idea in the first place, so dumb!)"

Later, Farmer Brown is summoned to court over the incident and is ordered to remove all giant animals from Gotham and his experiments terminated. Farmer Brown pleads with the judge, claiming stopping his experiments will ruin him, but the judge has no sympathy. Farmer Brown is outraged and decides to show them some real monsters...Well, that's not good. A year passes and Bruce is on a date that isn't going so well for Megan to be on patrol to watch on him 'and hated for him to be dating as an act'.

"...And after you didn't call I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." a girl name Date said to Bruce. "That maybe I'd end up like all the others."

Poor Megan has to sit through this...

"I've just been busy at work. You've got to have a little faith, Sharon." Bruce says her name wrong for Date frowns. "Karen?" she does it again to Bruce. "You're not going to help me, are you?"

Just then, an elderly woman at the next table suddenly screams that there's a bug and points to a giant praying mantis.

"Ah, there's a giant bug!"

"In your salad?" ask the waiter.

"No, behind you!" she pointed out.

Wow, those are gross and huge to start attacking for the people to be fleeing. I like praying mantis, but not those monsters! Megan was freaking out to get the woman out of danger.

"I got you, Bruce, stay behind me!" she uses her glove claws to stop it after pushing the woman away. "And...you'll be safe over there, lady. (And stay out!) Why are these praying mantises attacking us?!"

Several more arrive and start attacking the cafe and no matter how hard Megan tried to fighting, cutting, and firing her gun at them, it wasn't enough to stop them all. Bruce attempts to smack one with a chair while his date runs away. After the bug dismantles the chair, Bruce slips away 'or tries to act like that'.

"Megan!"

She knows what Bruce was about to do next...

"(I get ya, to go into Batman next.) Bruce, get to safety and I'll call for back up!" she fights back to start helping the people get to safety. "Everyone, get out of here! Stay away from those things! (It's like a monster b movie coming to life.)"

At this point, the bugs move on to the rest of the street. The police arrive and start shooting at the bugs, but their exoskeletons are too hard for bullets to penetrate to do the same on Megan's gun. Batman soon arrives and tries using pesticides on the bugs, but they have no effect and Megan joins in to try to set the bugs on fire next.

"Did it work?" asked Batman.

Well, not really for these things to still be standing.

"You tell me, Batman, because it didn't!" The bugs corner them, but they suddenly fall apart and the incident is ended just like that. "Ew, so gross!"

Megan hated it for Batman had something to look it up now on what the bugs were created to get so big.

"What's wrong, Megan? You don't want to touch it?" He teases with his girlfriend to hold a head of a dead giant mantis.

"Batman, please!" she moves away. "Look, can we get that back at the Batcave already?! This day keeps getting weirder and weirder for me."

Batman and Megan both take a head from a mantis and analyzes it 'as Gidget does the same thing for them' As Batgirl and Robin join in as well. He discovers that the bugs were genetically altered to be immune to poison and that they fell apart because they were meant to self-destruct after a certain point of time.

"So,they weren't normal looking mantis to become bigger, right?" ask Batgirl.

"Not really...?" Megan and Gidget look it up some more. "It was some type of green plant, steroids, with a DNA of some living being one was a praying mantis, and some poison type to infuse when someone who has made allow it to do so in seconds, like robots to be very real...and disgusting."

No kidding! Batman then explains to Batgirl and Robin that it was all a preview for worse things to come.

"As Megan just said, the DNA was altered so that these insects were immune to poisons. They were engineered to self-destruct when they did." he said to the two and Megan.

"But why would someone do that?" Robin asked.

"To show us that he can." answered Batman "I say that this was only a preview, for the real show's about to begin."

"Hmm..." Megan figures out who was behind all of this. "Bruce. Barbara. Tim. Gidget. I believe we might be dealing with someone who can do this that we haven't seen for a year now, and he's known as Farmer Brown. Because from the look of this, he wants some payback."

She's got that right. While back at Farmer Brown's farm, his daughter Emmylou is told to 'prepare the livestock to go to market'. What did Brown mean by that...? And that Emmylou is no push over for a farmer's daughter either to have these handmade animals, to become monsters. A giant cow and bull are unleashed on Gotham and are soon met by Batgirl and Robin.

"Holy Cow!"

Nice way to joke about it literally, Robin.

"You had to say it." Batgirl tells him.

Giant chickens are also unleashed into the skies of Gotham and attack a police blimp. Batman and Megan arrives wearing his jet wings and her to be having her jet-like back pack on and confronts the chickens.

"We got nothing here." he said to Batgirl and Robin. "How are you two doing?"

Well, about that...

"Actually, we're a little busy." said Robin. "We just been run over by a cow."

For the Batmobile to spin around with those two in in. Soon, Megan spotted the giant chickens to save the police people on a blimp.

"Batman! Giant chickens at ten o'clock!" Megan tells her boyfriend that. "At least...I think they're chickens. Ugly ones at that."

Both Batman and Megan work together to kick and hit the bad birds away from the blimp. Only for those things to go after them in air 'for they could also fly'! The police are fortunate enough to land on a building roof, and the chickens take off after Batman. Lucky for Megan, she uses her powers to land the blimp to a saver spot. Good call! Meanwhile, Batgirl and Robin deal with the giant bovines. Batgirl manages to stop the cow by hurling bolas onto her hind legs and getting her caught in wet cement. The bull attacks a china shop and Robin provokes it by waving his cape like a bullfighter. The bull charges after him and crashes into a building. Batgirl then drives a cement truck in behind it, trapping the bull.

"Nice one, Robin!" said Batgirl.

"That's a lot of bull." he makes another joke there.

While this goes on, Batman and Megan to join with him again continue to flee the giant chickens and catches two of them in nets. To also have some electric kick to it.

"Got it." he said.

"Bullseye!" Megan sees one missing. "Ah, Batman..."

However, the third chicken manages to evade the nets and chases after them. This one is caught when it crashes into a vat of hot barbecue sauce and is burned.

"I don't think a bird that size would've survive that one." said Batman.

Not a good bird to eat to be covered in hot barbecue sauce like that.

"And it doesn't smell good to eat it either." Megan covers her nose. "Come on, I got enough evidences from the feathers I pick off of the bird thing."

Back at the Police Station, Batman and Megan both talk to Commissioner Gordon about the incidents.

"Giant bugs, killer chickens, and mean cattle?" Gordon was lost. "What the heck is going on?"

"Well, your guess is as good as ours, Gordon, but this would make a good monster movie to see." said Megan. "It would be called...Creatures on the Range, Night of the Farm Critters, or Butcher Farmer and his Mutates."

Good names and all if it wasn't so real right now.

"Good names, but now's not the time." said Batman to be looking at the window. "Do you remember a genetically engineered who goes by Farmer Brown?"

As Batman asks Gordon that question for Megan to be on to something, she sees someone coming to the door.

"Ah, you guys...look..."

Just then, a genetically engineered goat arrives and demands fifty million dollars in cash without any intervention.

"Howdy...Fifteen millions and unmarked bills on the docks tonight. No tricks, no surprises, no Baaaaaaaatman."

Now that was freaky but Brown means business for the goat thing was made to deliver the message only. Bullocks enters the room to say something about the goat on what it did to him.

"Hey! He ate my doughnut!" he said.

"What abort your doughnut, Bullock?" Megan questions him. "In case you've forgotten, we got a farm animal crisis in our hands!"

Like he didn't know that already...Bullock is led to the docks by the goat and delivers the money, but then the goat headbutts him off the side of the boat. He grabs a rope hanging off the side of the boat and manages to make it to Farmer Brown's hideout, but is caught and thrown to a mutant pig. Farmer Brown checks the money and discovers that it's just a bunch of green papers with a single bill of real money on top.

"Check your shoes for what the cow left and check your money. Two solid rules." he said to his daughter.

"Sorry, Daddy."

He also discovers a bat tracer on the money and realizes that Batman, Megan, and the others were coming. Batgirl and Robin arrive just in time to knock out the pig with tranquilizer darts and save Bullock. Emmylou confronts Batgirl and proves to have super strength provided by beef steroids. She easily manages to stop both Batgirl and Robin. Meanwhile, Batman and Megan fight Farmer Brown who is using an electrified pitchfork. Megan tries to freeze it by using her spray type of weapon.

"Thanks to Bullock, we would've found this place. But still, using him for pig food is wrong." she said. "Now surrender, farmer boy, and your daughter too! We won't let you hurt anymore lives from your creation. I should've known that you would be behind this mess to begin with."

Bat wasn't going to be thrown around like that again.

"Without Megan to look up your other background check, we would never thought that you would be behind it all." said the Dark Knight. "But we did to not get away with it so easily."

"Thanks, Batman." Batman and Megan both seem to have the upper hand against Farmer Brown, but they soon surrender when they see Robin is being threatened. "They got Bullock, Batgirl, and Robin!"

For Emmylou has Robin caught and both Bullock and Batgirl trapped by more of their animals, Farmer Brown makes Batman and Megan give up or else.

"Now, now, come quietly. I'll be taking your belt and the lovely lady's bag of gear, thank you." said the farmer.

So, they have no choice to get five of them caught. Farmer Brown locks the heroes up in the silo, which is a rocket carrying unhatched giant mantises.

"Wait, what missile?" ask Batgirl.

"It's something of a rocket to release to unleash more of our critters to get back at the people of Gotham. Once you and them go laughing into the skies to be release to either die from the crash or be eaten up either way."

From what? Soon they hear noises.

"What's that sound?" Robin wonders.

Above them were eggs of more created mantis. Ew!

"Ah, sick!" Megan was gross out. "Batman! (What are we going to do now?)"

Being held from her boyfriend, for Batman to already know what Farmer Brown was about to release.

"Those are eggs, we're in their nest."

The silo is launched towards Gotham while Farmer Brown and Emmylou head for an escape boat.

"And the people of Gotham are going to be make sure that they're going to get well fed. Adios." he said.

A mantis then hatches and attacks the group.

"Ah, you guys, any plans?" ask Megan. "Without my items, I have nothing."

"A bad way to die like this, super. So you survive the Joker and the rest of those freaks only to buy it from Jed Clampett and a bunch o' bugs. And I got to be here to see it!" Bullock added. "I'll protect you, Megan!"

"I think protecting ourselves is more important than just me, Bullock!"

"Look out!" said Batgirl.

Here it comes...But it focuses on Batman, who tricks it into breaking the door open. Nicely done, Dark Knight.

"Move!"

Everyone escapes the silo and Batman and Megan drive an armored truck into the silo. Megan hot wires the truck allowing Batman to drive and Megan to leave some gas to leak out while getting her and the belt back.

"Ride that truck, Batman, heehaw!" she said. "Charge!"

The two got out in time as the whole thing causes the truck to explode. The silo/rocket launches with the burning truck but then explodes in midair, destroying the bugs and foiling Farmer Brown's plans. The debris from the rocket land on Farmer Brown's boat and the two are left in the water. They are arrested shortly afterwards as Gidget captures the two, the animals as well for Megan to do so; for her, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, and Bullock have saved everyone once again in Gotham.

"Now that's purty."

For Batgirl to say that, Robin was like...

"Really?" he was lost.

As the cops take Farmer Brown and Emmylou away to prison 'with some added farm things of them there', Bullock called this a case closed on his end for the building of their to still be there with some leftover critters to be dealing with for Batman and Megan to take care of.

"Talk about your pest control in the day, huh, Megan?"

For Batman to say that part to Megan, she gets the point.

"I kind of feel bad for those animals if Brown and his daughter didn't make them into those giant beasts to hurt others." she said to use something from her watch. "If that's the case, then I say this..." Megan uses her device to blow the place up. "Put them out of there misery would be for the best, for this Old McDonald had his last farming, so E-I-E-I-O...the end."

As that was done to have the place investigated afterwards, Batman and Megan take off together for her to hold on to Batman to flying away into the skies.

"I think you made the right call, but better to save the others the way you were in." he said.

"Yeah, it does remind me of that but a bit different." He hugs Megan.

"Most things are better left unsaid sometimes." said Batman. "Trust me."

And this is what happens when you create something, it's sad and more suffering on them to do so much worse on others. They made the right call...and people doing this type of work, be careful. And you all come back now when there are no more critters around, you hear? Ha!


	31. Cat Sitter

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 115 – Cat Sitter

Harley and Ivy survey the wares at Spencer's Electronics—specifically, a big-screen TV.

"Who would still a TV?" Ivy asks herself. "Its beneath me."

Ivy claims that it's beneath her to steal electronics, but Harley wants to buy it.

"I can buy it."

"But how?"

"I can get a job." Harley said.

But there was one question in mind...

"Who would want to hire you?"

Harley think hard for Ivy ask who would hire her...Not to be a meter maid thing, help out Joker in jail won't do any good, and working at a fast food joint would be bad enough too. So Harley seeks out Catwoman, who insists that she works alone. And Megan to be seeing a few villains out to watch on Harley again.

"(What are you up to now?)" she said to herself to follow the clown girl. "(I better go find out.)"

Well, getting Harley to work with Catwoman wouldn't do her any good. On the other hand, she's going out of town, and needs somebody to take care of a kitten named Bongo. She's sure they'll become friends.

"Don't worry, Bongo's a special cat. I'm sure you two will become friends in no time." she said.

To Megan surprise, she sees her enemy caring for Selina's rescue cat, a baby lion! Harley duly begins to care for Bongo, a hungry young lion. It's not long before he makes it clear that he wants to go out, so Harley takes him out in a baby carriage, complete with pacifier. After surprising at least one woman on the street, while Harley is looking the other way, Bongo chases a dog in another direction, forcing Harley to run after him.

"Look, someone has the same cat as me..." Harley stops to see that Bongo escapes from her. "Bongo? Here kitty, kitty!"

Megan knew about the woman getting attacked was bad enough to try to do something.

"Seriously, Harley?! You know that a lion can be frisky as baby cubs?!"

"It's not my fault!" she said while trying to find Bongo. "That lady should've stick her head into the carriage and that dog should've mind its own business! Just help me find Bongo, would you Megs?"

"Whatever!" Megan lends Harley a hand. "But only because its cute."

The chase takes them through Sam's Fine China...

"Hey! Get of my store!" cried out the owner.

Then up a tree...

"Come here, kitty-!" Bongo jumps off the branch for Harley to fall down. "Oh, boy."

Megan laughs a little after seeing that fall like watching a cartoon show...

"He's getting away! (Selina so owes me after this!)"

And then in the middle of traffic, wearing Harley down physically and mentally, leaving them both growling at each other.

"Finally..." said Harley to growl back at Bongo to be serious.

"So, now what...?" ask Megan.

That night, Catwoman arrives home, and finds Harley and Bongo curled up together on the sofa and Megan to drive off to see that everything was going to be okay now.

"Aw, see? I knew that you two would become friends."

And I guess they did somehow, or with Megan's help a little for Harley to get the TV soon after. A baby sitting for a baby cub lion, huh? That was something else.


	32. Gotham Noir

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 116 - Gotham Noir

Now here's something from a mystery detective movie thing. A fade into a building—a building with windows, outside and inside, emblazoned with 'HQPI'. Harley Quinn narrates in the classic noir style as, taking the role of a private eye, she agrees to help Catwoman find her cat, Velma.

"She had legs. Legs that started in New Jersey and ended up here: in that litter-box known as Gotham City."

"It's Velma." said Catwoman. "You have to find her."

The second photo shows Megan (being a cool looking girl type of posing model) to be questioned by Detective Harley.

"Velma, huh? Well, I didn't see much of cats lately but the streets." she said. "I bet officer Batgirl might've seen the one you're looking for."

"Thanks, Megs, and keep it style."

Once she left, Megan breaks the forth wall to remove the clothing and says this...

"Hey! I look stupid wearing this! Is this the only part I get-?!"

Cutting back to have another photo sees her talking to Batgirl (as a beat cop), but gets nowhere, especially after bringing up 'the catnip trade'.

"Velma, an orange cat that I've seen only to turn her in last month." she said.

"Not that cat, Velma, with beautiful fur and golden eyes." Harley gives her the details. "Had to be in the alley somewhere."

The next setting is a greenhouse, where having acquired a photo of Velma at some point, she asks Poison Ivy, who shows distaste for cats in general, thanks to what they tend to do to her plants.

"This is what happens to cats...!" Ivy gets mad to calming down after that. "They're poison."

I guess cats love to eat plants.

"It seems you wouldn't care if something were to happen to it." Harley reply.

"I won't, but I didn't touch that dumb feline."

However, she is unrelated to Velma's disappearance. Harley's last shot is to stake out Velma's alley. Seemingly without even thinking about it, she takes out a can of tuna and finds a cat rubbing up against her, then stealing it and running through a fence with his prize...where Harley, catching up, finds him sharing it with Velma on the other side.

"It's an old story, cat. You've been dumped for a guy with a can of tuna." Harley tells Catwoman that.

She relates this to Catwoman, and refuses to tell her where she is—only that she told her she's looking for her, and that she seems to have settled down with the other cat, whoever he is, giving her, a pile of black-and-white photographs showing Velma, her new boyfriend, and a kitten between them. Harley also mentions that Velma wanted her to give her something, and reveals another kitten under her hat. Catwoman names her 'Velma, Jr.' and walks off.

"Aw, Velma Jr."

So cute! Harley, sitting at her typewriter, finishes her story:

"She turned around on her padded heels and walked off. I never saw her, or Velma again. The end." Then she turns to the camera, declaring that... "You see? Anyone can write this stuff!"

Catwoman, leaning into her window, expresses her disagreement.

"Speak for yourself, Shakespeare."

Ha, nice one!


	33. Cult of the Cat

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 117 - Cult of the Cat

Catwoman races through the hedge maze of an estate and looks at a golden statuette of a cat that she has stolen. She is pursued by several individuals wearing cat costumes wielding swords and claws. She runs into a large black cat but she can sweet-talk it into liking her and runs off. The pursuers go after her but the jungle cat turns on them and chases them off. However, the leader of the cult orders his men to get Catwoman, no matter what it takes.

"Find her...By any means." said the leader.

The pursuit of Catwoman goes off the grounds of the estate and into the streets of Gotham. Feeling that she's been caught Catwoman offers to simply give back the statue but is told that the statue has been tainted and only her blood will sanctify it.

"Look, boys, fun was fun, but I'm tired." she hands them back the statue. "I give up. How about if I give you guys the statue back and we pretend that this while mess never happened."

From warning shots to fire out, they won't let Catwoman off so easily.

"Forget it. You've taint it already, and that will cause your life and your blood."

I think they were about to kill her!

"My blood, right?" Catwoman asks them. "Sorry, but I'm not dying today."

About to be gun down to be unable to fight back, Megan appears to throw her jacks of a smoke bomb to beat them from baton whacking, kicks, punches, and using her eye contacts to see through the smoke the win in a fight against these cult cat loving people, so mess up.

"Hey! If anyone's going to take down my friend/enemy, it's me!"

This surprises Selina/Catwoman to be seeing her friend/enemy of hers.

"Megan?"

At this they both take the offensive and manages to evade the cultists for Megan to grab Catwoman's hand to make a run for it.

"Come on you!" she said. "As if I already had enough of your cat and mouse games so far. Just keep running!"

Lucky to fight a little and they both make a escape in time from gun shooting from left and right from the males and female cult members. What a close call...Well, Catwoman tries to escape once the coast was cleared.

"Thanks for the save, Megan, really. But I gotta run." the thief tries to flee. "Maybe you can get me next time. In other words, I'll owe you one-!"

Megan had her gun out to not take any chances with that.

"Hey! You do right here and now, Selina, who or what did you do to tick those people off? I want to know."

"Oh, come on...really?" Catwoman was stuck now. "Well, if it beats being hunted down and killed, fine. But not without him."

"You keep Batman out of this! He's mine!" Megan shouted.

"What's your problem? He is your boyfriend, but my fun boy toy to play with. Come on, Megan, help a friend out."

Megan had no choice to do one thing for her friend, and that's by having a collar around Catwoman's neck to come with a leash to pull her around until the deed was done.

"(Friend, huh? At least she's still helping me out from time to time...)" she allows it with some conditions. "Here you go."

Catwoman felt weird having it around her neck.

"What's this? I'm not a cat!" Selina couldn't take it off.

"Yep, because I made it from things like this. Now, I walk you and you listen if you wish to live and behave around Batman when I'm with him, is that clear?" she warns her.

"Whatever you say, master. Great..."

Megan pulls Catwoman to where Batman was at to meet up with him around town.

"That's better." said Megan. "(I always wanted to do this to you in the first place.) Let's go, Selina."

Meanwhile, Batman finishes up business with a couple of jewelry store robbers and heads back to the bat mobile.

"We're locksmiths, I swear!" said one of the robbers.

"Yeah, and the masks, uh...a fashion statement!" and the other.

"Give us a break!"

Yeah, like he'll listen to them. As Batman comes back to his Batmobile to meet with Megan who was waiting for him.

"Hi, Megan."

"Hey, Batman." she said to be sighing. "Look what I dragged into your Batmobile...A cat we all know and love."

He then finds Catwoman inside the vehicle 'because Megan put her in there to have access like Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing.

"About time you got here." she said to be stretching.

Batman and Megan both get into the Batmobile to deal with Catwoman for real this time.

"Don't ask..."

"Let me guess, you needed a place to stay for Megan to keep you on a leash?" Batman asks the cat thief.

"Do you know of one?"

"I know of one since Megan knows it already..." he tells her. "Jail."

Ha! Nice one, Batman! This makes Megan laugh.

"Hmm. Same old self-righteous stiff." Catwoman said to Batman.

"It doesn't look like you've changed much either, Selina."

Batman prepares to take her to jail but the cultists attack.

"Oh, crap!" Megan sees them. "Batman, we got more trouble. How did they find us?"

Trying to kill the three, Megan fires some shots with her gun to try slowing some of them down.

"Don't look at me, I try to outsmart them all." said Catwoman. "And you can't get rid of them. They're like old boyfriends or warts."

And Megan added...

"Or a bad rash! Yeah, we get it!"

"And you figured I'd save your skin." Batman asks Catwoman.

Seems to be the whole point of it all.

"That's what you two do, isn't it?" said Catwoman.

As Batman and Megan looked at each other, they know a way to save Catwoman and to get what needs to be done.

"Normally, but it'll cost you."

"Mmm." she sounded intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

Batman agrees to help only if Catwoman agrees to return everything she's ever stolen to the rightful owners.

"Everything you've every stolen." said the Dark Knight. "It all goes back to the owners."

He got her now to hate to make that promise, but its better than dying, Catwoman.

"You're crazy! That's my life's work!" she said.

"Alright then." Batman almost slows the Batmobile down.

Batman begins to power down the Batmobile as the cult members slashes Catwoman's window.

"I rather take the deal if I were you, Selina, otherwise...you'll be left on the streets from these awful people." Megan was being serious by pulling her friend by the collar. "What's it going to be?"

She reluctantly agrees.

"We got a deal! Drive!"

"Perfect." said Megan.

Well, that worked to make a agreement and getting out in time to losing the rest, and Megan using her ice spray to make the rest of them slip but the two members of the cult. Batman, Megan, and Catwoman go to her hideout, called Pretty Kitty Import. And learn who they were dealing with as Megan hacks into the computer. And then Batman explains that she has gotten involved with a cult that started in ancient Egypt.

"Just as I thought." Batman finds something. "We're dealing with a cult."

"I could've told you both that."

Could've, Catwoman, but you didn't.

"Yeah, right..." Megan thought about something. "In fact, I think I've seen before for they are most wanted bounties in Gotham, and the entire world. Reminds me from the Red Claw terrorist group. (Those were the days...)"

For what Batman could gather...

"It all started from Ancient Egypt. They've been worshiping cats of things, animals, and becoming one to get away with everything to steal and to kill those who stand in their way."

"Or to take something that doesn't belong to anyone else but them." Megan added.

Now that's mess up! Even for Catwoman to be hunted down and not treated like a God. Ah, I think she's missing the point of it all.

"Wait a minute. Cat worship? Theft? Those guys should be praying to me." Megan hits Selina upside the head.

"Oh, sure, Selina. If you're Cleopatra, then I'm the Queen of England." she said. "That's not the point!"

Their holiest right was theft. He also explains that their leader Thomas Blake lives for revenge and that Catwoman is over her head.

"And this is their leader, Thomas Blake." Batman shows the girls on the computer screen. "Also known as Cat Man."

Megan uses her computer book on who this person was...

"Ha! I knew he looked familiar. The others are just crooks to be hire to do things like this, Thomas on the other hand is most wanted with a huge bounty on his head." said Megan. "Yeah, he's mine for the taken!"

"Kind of cute." Catwoman was missing the point to all of this again.

"You really gotten yourself into a bigger mess now, Selina." Batman tells her.

"Yeah, yeah..." she said.

Just as Batman finishes explaining this the cult attacks again and nearly shoots Catwoman in the head for Megan to warn her friend.

"Look out!"

Batman manages to save her and the trio head out towards the furnace to escape and Megan to open fire to slow them down the best she could.

"Come on, you two, I know of a way out." she leads the way.

Unfortunately, the cultists note their escape route and turn up the gas in the furnace and light it.

"Huh?" Megan smells something. "Selina, does the gas always goes on? Something smells."

The gas was on for a match to light up to start to burn them up alive for Catwoman to hear something.

"What's that?"

They had to keep on climbing and fast! Batman, Megan, and Catwoman barely manage to escape with their lives. Only for Megan to go flying to hit her head really hard for Batman to catch her, and then searches for Catwoman.

"(No, Megan...!)" he tries finding Catwoman next. "Selina? Selina?!" Unfortunately, Catwoman is captured by them to take off while she was out cold. That's not good. For Batman tries to help out Megan by waking her up carefully. "Come on, Megan, wake up. Stay with me..."

Megan wakes up to feel something out for her powers to heal her body but not her head to still be in pain.

"Batman!" she comes to. "Ah! My head..."

"Easy there."

"I'm fine, it just my powers and..." Megan didn't see her friend for the leash to be broken. "Where's Selina?"

They were too late...

"I'm sorry, but they got her." he said.

This made Megan feel a bit upset to try to track her friend/enemy down with her computer book to where the collar had a tracking device on it.

"Not for long." Megan uses her gun to shoot at the motorcycle to stop one member by hacking into the machine to stop working. "That should do it. Batman, get some answers from this guy while I'll meet you there at the area. I got this. Once I hack into the maps of the location where Catwoman's being held, I can send one to you."

Going in alone on a rescue mission? Sounds dangerous in Megan's conditions.

"Wait, Megan." Batman pulls her in his arms. "You're in no shape to be fighting."

"But, Bruce, Selina's a pain who must be brought to justice...and she's still my best friend when you think about it..."

He understood Megan to still save Catwoman to give something for her to heal the head and Batman kisses her before leaving.

"Just be careful. Don't do anything on your own until I arrive." he said. "I'll get some answers from this one."

"And I'll do the saving of a naughty kitty." Megan gets her car to drive her there. "See you in a bit, Bruce. (What a man.)"

Batman says the same thing about his Megan.

"What a woman."

For Megan sets off to find her friend, Batman jumps down on one cult member to take him somewhere private to talk for them to meet up again real soon. As Megan took some pills to stop her headache to not lose control, 'it was her only way to do so'. Catwoman wakes up chained to an altar while Blake asks her how she managed to elude them for so long. Stalling for time, Catwoman asks about the faith of the cultists. Blake's right-hand woman is suspicious and proposes they kill her right off, but Blake believes that Catwoman can be converted and releases her. Really...? Megan arrives to see her friend to join with so much trouble to be dealing with now, as she sneaks around to learn more about the cult and stop them to get to her bounty.

"(Oh, that good for nothing...! Is she doing this to save her life again?)" Megan got mad to try keeping things under control. "(No time. I'll get her out, make her stop, and then wait for Bruce to ended the cult for good. I just need to explore a bit more to find more clues. Better watch myself...)" she sees some human bones on the floor. "(Otherwise, I'll be more than cat food, I'll be dead in seconds. Selina, you owe me twice as much after this is all over.)"

Back in the Batcave, Batman interrogates a cultist that he has captured about the whereabouts of Catwoman...which he does from one male leader in time...

"Tell me where Catwoman is." Batman said within the shadows.

"W- Where are you?" ask the man cult member.

Oh, he's going to get it now.

"Wrong answer. You're fond of cats, aren't you? Maybe you'll like my favorite animal."

Bats swarm the cultist and he falls into the chasm. A hook grabs his leg and the terrified cultist looks into the dark abyss.

"Alright!" he was scared. "I'll tell you!"

Nicely done, Bruce/Batman. Meanwhile, Catwoman is told that she can become a member of the cult if she manages to pass the initiation, which will take place in an hour. As she waited, she sees Megan from the window to see that she has come for her friend.

"Megan?" She is taken to a bedroom and left to wait.

For Megan to have everything she needed to find her friend in some other room, she makes a move to go and check on her.

"(Okay, I have it all. And now for Selina...)"

Soon, Blake finds Megan for him and the female member to stop her.

"Well, well, look what came crawling in to our hideout, boss."

"Yes, I see. A girl spy to be nosing around too much." he said. "I have plans for you."

Megan had to fight back.

"No!" she uses her baton to stop them and makes a run for it.

"After her!" the female member said.

Trying to stop some of them on her own to using her powers to tie up the rest, Megan sees another from above to jump in and cuts her a bit to come falling down and weak from the head still. Blake had Megan trapped now for the other member to surround her.

"This is bad...Batman! Catwoman!"

"Well, now...Let us get to know each other a bit better on our initiation involving girl spy like yourself." said Blake. "Won't that be fun?"

Megan was capture and in trouble now. What's going to happen next? While in the other room, Catwoman starts picking out some trinkets and stuffs them into a pillowcase. Batman arrives and tries to take Catwoman away but she doesn't want to leave without the spoils.

"I'll do what I can but right now we have to-" Catwoman grabs Batman and kisses him. "Now can we go?"

Batman tries to talk some sense into her and she feigns repentance.

"Batman, I saw Megan sneaking in, but..." she tells him to hugging the Dark Knight one more time. "She's been capture."

Not good for Batman to hear that news.

"What?" he wasn't too happy. "We better get going. The sooner we find Megan, the better."

However, when Batman's back is to her she clubs him on the head and tries to drag him off. The cultists hear the noise and enter the room. They decide that they'll use not only Megan, but Batman's blood too for the sanctify the statue and allow Catwoman into the cult. Batman wakes up in an arena without his utility belt and sees Megan in a cute cat-like outfit of a slave to be waking up next 'for her gear was gone too'.

"B...Batman...?" Megan wakes up. "Ah, man..." she then sees herself chained up and wearing an odd outfit. "I already hate wearing this."

"Megan." Batman checks on her. "I'm glad you're okay."

Those two have their items removed by Blake himself to be watching from up top with his other members even Catwoman to be watching as well.

"Looking for these?" he shows them. "I make sure that the odds would be fair. To love and die together."

Something was making noises through the door to make its move on the two to be killed.

"Selina, why?!" Megan was mad. "You have some nerve joining with these mess up people! And we'll die because of this, you're as low as they are!"

"Either way, we'll take good care of her. And through that door, something's eager to see you two, and then...the end of your lives."

Not good the way Blake was describing it.

"One of your cats?" ask Batman.

"For you two, Batman and Ms. Tsuki, it's the prefect one for each of you to say your prayers." he said. "We've been working for a long to in gene slicing to come through fro all of us, the perfect cat."

The cult then releases a huge genetically engineered cat into the arena with him.

"Is that a real handmade sabretooth tiger, Batman?" Megan freaks out.

"Looks that way..."

For Batman to be saying that, it was trouble for them.

"Crap! We're going to die from a real beast from the ice age! (And no gear, and no way to getting out of this one...)"

Batman and Megan both try their best to deal with the monster but they don't have much luck. They'll get killed! Catwoman jumps in after Batman and Megan and helps them deal with the cat.

"What is she doing?" shock Blake.

Trying to slow the beast down, for Batman to jump on it to hitting it in the head to come crashing down, while Megan uses her powers 'the best she could from the headache' to pin down the creature.

"I hope that'll hold this kitty." said Batman.

"Yeah, and enough to catch some air..." Megan stays strong. "Man, this hurts...!"she then sees the cat wanting more. "Oh, are you kidding me?!" After a short while Catwoman stands in front of the cat and confronts it. "Ah! Selina, that's suicide!"

"I got this, Megan, it's okay. A cat is still a cat." The cat decides that it likes her and becomes docile. "There, there. Nice, kitty. I told you, Megan, I got this and I did."

For Batman and Megan's surprise to be left speechless, and not good for the other cult members and Blake.

"You've got to be kidding me...! (But still, not bad, Selina. I want for her to teach me that trick.)" said Megan.

Catwoman then sets it against the cultists and chaos ensues.

"Get them!"

Batman, Megan, and Catwoman then escape from the arena while Megan stops the other cult members one by one, priceless.

"Let's get going, you two!" Megan tells them.

For Catwoman says the same to Batman.

"What are you just standing there for?" She asks Batman. "Help me up!"

But there was a problem...

"And how do I get up?"

"I'll...I'll help you! After what I just did for you, you don't trust me?" said Catwoman.

I don't know, Catwoman, you tell them!

"I might have been knocked out twice tonight, but I still have my long-term memory." he said back.

Megan laughs a little.

"He's kind of got you there, Selina." But Blake attacks Batman and the female cultist attacks Catwoman. "Batman! Catwoman!" Megan helps out Batman. "Claw battle, you and me, Blake!"

Megan uses her glove claws to have a sword fight with Blake as Catwoman easily manages to defeat the cultist and Batman gains the upper hand over Blake to back Megan up. Unfortunately, the genetically engineered cat arrives and appears hostile towards Batman and Megan.

"Catwoman?" Batman calls out to Selina, to be nowhere.

"Ah, where's Selina when you need her to deal with wild cats?! Batman?!"

Neither of them couldn't talk to the cat to see that they weren't life threatening but for Blake to try to attack them from behind, Megan had a plan to use Batman's cape.

"Sorry, Batman, I need this."

"Megan?" he was confused.

She does a bull fight with the cat instead to charge at them.

"Come on, kitty cat. Taro! Taro!" she gets the cat's attention to come running at Megan and Batman to throw the cape at it's face. "Ole!"

It works, it simply pounces on Blake causing both to fall into the arena and get knocked out. Same with the cat after falling that high up.

"No!"

They were both out! And from there, Megan almost passes out for Batman to aid her right into his arms.

"I got you." he said. "Nice plan."

"Thanks, Batman." Megan smiled. "(But where did Selina go...?)" Megan sees Batman holding her a lot. "Hey! This wasn't my idea wearing this thing! I hate it!"

Not to Batman to have something in mind for him and Megan to do next.

"Not to me..."

The two embrace with a kiss, hugging, and then slowly going down...yeah, we know where this is going. For them to be doing it again to have Megan lying on Batman's chest to enjoy that again.

"Wow!" she said. "That was something else! For me to be put in danger to stopping the bad guys again, and for you and me...What a way to end it."

"You're incredible, Megan, I guess it's our type of fun." he said. "We better get this place clean up and ourselves before the police arrives."

Megan has her money's worth to turn in to say the least and the cat cult was no more.

"Thanks, Batman, and you're amazing...But next time, let just do it at our hideout and not at random places again."

Later, the police arrive and take the cultists into custody and the cat is taken to the Gotham Zoo. Batman is bandaged up; same with Megan to recover her head and the cuts she has gotten; and they both tell Commissioner Gordon that there is more than enough evidence to lock up the cultists.

"Here are your items." Gordon gives the belt and other gear back to the two crime fighting heroes.

"Thanks, Gordon." Megan also gets her money. "And thanks again for the dough."

"And the cat will be going to the Gotham zoo?"

For Batman to ask Gordon that question, it seems like it.

"It'll be fine, and thanks to you two stopping Thomas and his cult members to be done for good." Gordon tells him that while there is enough to convict them, there really isn't that much.

"If you say so..." Megan then sees someone to go to talk to her friend Selina/Catwoman in the trees. "Selina?"

She appears to see Megan again.

"I'm glad that you two made it out unharmed." she said. "Giving the cat a good home and stopping Blake and his members, we make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, yeah...Just go."

For Megan to say that, Selina was surprised to hear.

"What do you mean?" ask Catwoman. "I did turn back the other items as promised, but you're not turning me in?"

"For now, I won't...until we meet again. So go before I change my mind."

As the two shake hands, for Catwoman and Megan to still be good friend to help out or to stop one another, with one thing to say to her friend.

"Thanks, Megan. I guess from our friendship and you sleeping with Batman proves that we have a lot in mind, but with different terms." Selina knew all along. "He loves you."

This made Megan blush for Catwoman to see them a bit naked on the ground and covered up to know on what went down.

"Ah! Hey!" she got mad. "You weren't suppose to see that-!" Megan stops to see that Selina was a bit hurt. "Look, I'm sorry but it just happened. I love Batman and he loves for who I am. (And not for my powers to lose it today from a headache either. What luck.) I hope that you and I can-!"

"I know, and we still are." she said back to hug Megan. "Just be happy for me and I will always be a friend, even if we're sometimes on opposite sides. Gotta run."

Catwoman leaves for Megan didn't know where she'll go to next.

"Where are you going?"

"Who knows, I come and go alone as I see fit." she said. "No more being walked around by you, but I'll keep the collar as a reminded from tonight. See ya, Megan."

She leaves for Megan to let Catwoman go, for now.

"(Goodbye, my friend...)" Megan then sees Batman standing next to her. "Batman."

The two were embracing each other knowing that Catwoman will be back again 'as always'.

"She'll be back. But next time, we'll be ready to bring her to justice if she does anything else again." he said.

For Megan agrees with that part.

"And her bounty will be all mine. (But I'll place the handcuffs on that cat only.)"

In Paris, Selina lies on a bed surrounded by jewels and her cat Isis, happily stating that being on the right side of the law is quite rewarding.

"Megan, you're a good friend." she said to herself.


	34. Animal Act

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 118 – Animal Act

Batman, Megan, and Robin sit perched on a rooftop watching for criminals. Nightwing arrives and has a quick conversation with his old mentor. Megan had her gun draw out on him...

"Who's there?" she demanded to know.

"Hey, it's a free rooftop, isn't it?" Nightwing comes out of the shadows. "Hi, Megan."

Still smooth talking to Megan as always.

"Oh, it's you Dick. Nice to see you again."

Robin was surprise to be seeing him.

"Nightwing! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just following a pattern of obsessive behavior instilled on me at an early age."

For Nightwing to be saying that, Batman could hear his old partner coming a mile away.

"You should work on your stealth skills." said the Dark Knight. "I heard you coming half-way across the roof."

Something about these two as they're on the same side, but they did something to have some...bitter things from here to there, huh? I wonder why? Well, Megan knows it already.

"Nice to see you too, Bruce." Dick said back.

While the two talked, Robin points out that someone is climbing to the top of a radio tower and stealing a circuit board.

"Hey, look." Robin points it out to the three.

"Climbing a lone at night time?" Megan was lost.

For someone was climbing in a trend coat and hat on and Batman could already tell that something was up.

"Something tells me that is no late night cable repairing."

Batman confronts the assailant but is attacked and thrown from the roof. While he can save himself with his grappling hook, Megan tries to use her ribbons to pull down the stranger.

"Going somewhere, pal? Don't even think about breaking out of this one..." the stranger rips free. "Wow, you must on steroids or something."

Looks like both Nightwing and Robin are left to confront the criminal alone.

"Don't move, big guy."

"You heard the kid."

Robin tries tying up the crook with bolas but the crook simply breaks the cords and takes off running.

"Hey!" Robin gets push aside.

Nightwing and Megan to back him up, gave chase and manages to knock off the criminal's hat revealing that it's a gorilla. Nightwing recognizes the gorilla as 'Peaches', but she still manages to escape.

"Peaches?"

"Wait, Peaches?" Megan was lost again. "You know this gorilla, Nightwing?"

Robin and Batman soon join with them.

"It's a monkey."

"No, Robin, a gorilla. Big difference." she tells her young partner.

For this Peaches was strong to push Nightwing at the three to go down, she makes his escape. Hmm...a gorilla to be stealing microchips on other parts of machines, huh? How odd.

"Hey, Megan, you're right about one thing. I know that gorilla." Dick tells her.

Now they really needed to know, so Megan asks him...

"Where at?"

"To the circus I grew up in..." he said.

Later, Dick and Tim go to the circus where Dick grew up and check up on Peaches. Also seeing – Strongman, Knife-Thrower, and his Wife. Unlike the night before, Peaches is quite docile and friendly.

"This must have such a cool place to grow up!" Tim said to Dick.

As Dick looks around at the circus tent and then up at the high-wire act.

"It was."

From that day, it was sad, wasn't it? The gorilla's trainer Miranda arrives and talks with Dick. Dick realizes that things have changed since he left the circus but learns nothing about the robbery. While back with Megan, for her and Gidget try to find anything of a wire left on the gorilla the other night to hack into, scan, and look up on something from it.

"Thanks, Gidget, now leave the rest to me..." she tries to search for something. "Okay, Dick sad that Peaches is a smart gorilla and friendly to be trained by the people in the circus. So Dick Grayson himself doesn't do that anymore but for Peaches to like him still, the only ones who can go near it is an animal trainer. Let me look up on who's in charge of that today." Megan does find a list of names for one animals tamer was around. "Huh? Miranda Kane?" Megan sees her background information. "Miranda and Dick knew each other since they were kids to be best friends and still are today, for she was good and friendly towards all animals, for her to put and take out the animals at the circus every day to...Hmm...it's a start." she calls up her boyfriend next. "Bruce, it's me. I got a lead so far, but the rest we need to talk to Dick about. But I can't do it alone."

That night, Dick looks through a photo album and reminisces about his past days. Batman and Megan arrive and explains that wherever the Haley Circus has been, there have been a series of inexplicable robberies.

"You could've knock." said Dick. "Not you, Megan, you're welcome here any time." he kisses Megan's hand.

For her to show his respects to wiping it off after that.

"How charming... Dick, we need to talk."

"Both and Megan did some research on the Haley Circus." Batman shows Dick the information papers that Megan printed out. "From every tour they were doing, there were also robberies to be happening. Every place they go to, it happened in those areas."

"And we have a suspect." Megan said.

Dick sees where they were getting at.

"There's no way Miranda would've done it."

"She had the time, experience, and training on those animals." Batman said back at Dick.

As Miranda had the most training and experience with the animals, she may be a suspect. Dick insists that Miranda had nothing to do with it, but Batman is unconvinced, as it's been a long time since Dick had known her.

"I know her."

"You knew her, a long time ago."

Not a good way for those two to be fighting...Megan tells them both to stop.

"(Talk about jumping the gun...) Alright, Bruce. Dick. Break it up!" she said. "We can fight over nothing later, I said that Miranda 'could' know about something to keep in mind, we just need to look up some more."

Soon Dick, Megan, and Batman get a call from Robin and head out to stop another robbery.

"What?" said Batman.

"We got a silent alarm going off at a factor."

"That's a few miles away." Dick also said on the location.

Even for Megan to look it up from her laptop.

"Yep, I got it. I know where the robbery is happening." she said. "Bruce."

The two headed on out.

"You coming?"

For Batman to ask Dick that, it was a yes to go as Nightwing. They arrive at the scene of the crime and discover a pair of bears sorting through some electronic devices. The bears take the offensive when the three arrive.

"Wait...bears? We're stopping two fully grown bears?!" surprised Megan. "Batman. Nightwing.. This is getting crazy..."

Looks like Megan had to do something while the two boys distract the bears carefully 'without getting killed by one of them'.

"Batman, you take the brown one. I'll take..." he looks at the two bears for a moment. "the other brown one." said Nightwing. "Megan."

"I know what do on my end."

Here goes nothing. Nightwing tries to slip up one of the bears with an oil barrel but the bear knows how to ride it. From running into the barrels, Batman pinning on down from a car holder, and Megan spraying the other one with a powerful water hose.

"You all aright?" Batman asks Nightwing.

"Yeah, what's a couple of ribs." he said back.

With the water not working to put more pressure on it for Megan, Batman helps her out to keep on moving...until Nightwing rides on a lifter to pin the bear to the wall. Batman, Megan, and Nightwing manage to trap the bears under a car lift and behind a forklift.

"Too close!" Megan catches her breath. "Either Papa Bear and Baby Bear are having a boys night out, or they're causing trouble behind Mama Bear's back."

Nightwing realizes that these bears are from the circus.

"Ah, man...I know these bears."

Now they really need to get to the bottom of this mess, as Megan scans something around the bear's necks to have something on it.

"Hmm...a electronic thing on a bear?" Megan tries to hack into the thing and scans it carefully. "More research for me to do again."

The police return the bears, Polly and Dolly, to the circus. Like Peaches, they are now docile and obey Miranda without any trouble. Miranda insists that she knows nothing about how the bears managed to get out and what they were doing but Bullock doesn't believe her. He sets out to leave but runs into a clown that's resting on his car. The clown hassles him a bit and runs off.

"I hate clowns..."

Megan sees Bullock was doing fine to do investigating on her own.

"Ah, Bullock, try not to make the circus people too upset now." she said.

"I know, Megan, don't bring it up." he said. "I just love a woman who knows how to act before jumping in."

Oh, brother...As Megan towards around Dick's childhood home, speaking of him...Miranda heads back to her trailer and discovers Dick has gotten in. He reveals to her that the door was not locked. She insists that while she isn't very careful about her own door, she knows that the animal cages were locked. She believes that someone is messing with her animals and she intends to find out who. Megan has gotten something of a electronic type of wave reading to keep to her computer book to follow if she has to.

"(I think I got something...mind control device on animals?)" she was surprise to see that. "(Well, that's new and with one thing familiar about it.)"

Dick returns to his apartment and finds that Batman and Megan were both there waiting for him.

"I'm thinking of having a alarm insulted." he said. "Got anything, Megan?"

"And then some to hack into."

For Batman says the same thing too by finding something really big for another clue.

"We manage to get a security video for Megan to hack into." he shows Dick a tape. "Wanna see what they were trying to steal?"

Megan sets it up.

"And now we're playing..." she gets the tape to start.

Batman shows Dick a security tape of the bears knowing the access code to enter a secure room.

"Smart bears." said Dick.

This reveals that the bears are too smart to have simply been trained.

"Too smart." said Batman.

"And I think someone's playing mind control games on the animals this time. (And I'm starting to find out who it might be...)"

Megan was beginning to know who was behind it all. Back at the circus, the clown that hassled Bullock approaches the bear cage and the bears walk up to the side of it. The clown reaches in and removes the control chips he implanted on the bears. Miranda arrives and confronts him and recognizes him as The Mad Hatter. Miranda prepares to attack but a wrap around her and traps her.

"Here's a saying from Alice: 'The time has come', the Walrus said. 'To talk of many things. Of bears and snakes, and clever crimes. That spring from circus rings'. Don't you know?"

Batman, Megan 'trying to track the electronic waves', and Nightwing arrive at the circus and find Miranda trapped in the lion cage.

"Help! Somebody!"

"Someone's in trouble!" Megan said. "Come on, boys!"

They manage to save Miranda while slowing down a few lions and she directs them to the big top.

"It's the Mad Hatter's doing who's controlling the animals!" said Miranda.

"We're way ahead of you." Nightwing added. "And you're welcome."

Batman had to ask Miranda where they think the Mad Hatter would be at right now.

"Where is he?"

"I saw him heading to the big top. Follow me." Miranda leads them there.

Entering inside of the big top circus tent, The Mad Hatter confronts Batman, Megan, and Nightwing.

"Do cats eat bats, or bats eat cats." said the Mad Hatter to show himself to his enemies. "Good evening, Batman, Megan, and friends."

"Mad Hatter. Yep, only you would be easy to figure out from your machines for me to hack into." said Megan. "Getting pretty good I might add."

"It's over, Hatter." Batman said.

But all that Mad Hatter does was to be calm and such...

"Oh, I was so close..."

They know that he was hiding something from them again.

"Close to what?" ask Nightwing.

Mad Hatter explains that he learned how to control animals from a great distance but with humans he still needs proximity.

"Perfection. I can control animals from a great distance. It's amazing what my own machines can do. It's wonderful. People however, it needs to be close up a bit to do my work..." he moves his hat. "Like so."

Just then a whip tries to hit the three.

"Hey!"

At this point, Miranda turns on Nightwing and attacks him with her whip while the circus strong man grabs Batman, and the two couple to throwing knives try to attack Megan to move away from them.

"Crap! He's gotten to all of the performers with the animals!" Megan said. "Hatter, you dirty cheater! Batman! Nightwing!"

"Miranda!" Nightwing tries to save his friend.

"It's no use, Nightwing, they're all under Hatter's control!" said Batman.

And they were trapped thanks to him.

"That's right, I guess you can say that I'm the real ring master."

The rest of the circus performers arrive and start attacking them for they each had to defend themselves now, sorry you guys. But Megan uses some cream-like oil to spray at Mad Hatter.

"Eat this!" she said.

"Is that suppose to slow me down?" he questions her.

Megan had something in mind while stunning the rest with her spray bottle.

"Well, just this...Batman, move!"

Fortunately, when the Fire Breather attacks Batman, he sets the Mad Hatter's hat on fire getting him to remove it and setting the circus performers free.

"No! My hat!"

Looks like Megan's plan worked.

"Nice one." Batman smiled.

"I knew that the only way to destroy the cap, is to set it in the blaze of glory. Isn't that right, Hatter?" Megan laugh. "I got ya!"

Looks like Miranda and everyone else were free now. The Mad Hatter tries to escape and opens Peaches' cage in hopes of controlling her and having her help him to escape.

"Good girl, you're my ticket out of here."

However, Batman and Nightwing catch up to him and destroy his hat. Well, for Megan to shoot at it for good.

"Hats off, Hatter." said Nightwing. "You're in a presents of a lady, right Peaches."

But Mad Hatter pulls a gun at them.

"Guess you leave me with no other choice-!" he was about to shoot to get hit with Megan's baton. "Ah!"

"Hats off to you, jerk."

With Batman using his Batarang to get the gun out of Mad Hatter's hands, Peaches then pins him to the ground and starts jumping on him.

"Ah, stop! I give! I give!" he said to show some mercy.

Miranda sees that her animals and her friends are saved thanks to the three.

"You going to stop her?" ask Nightwing.

Only for a bit while longer...

"In a bit." she said. "Thanks again."

With Mad Hatter in pain to give himself up, Peaches moves for Megan makes her arrest.

"Take a bow, Hatter, you're done and so are your toys. (Talk about a performance to remember.)"

Later, the circus is peaceful again. Dick explains to Bruce and Megan that Tim wanted to experience circus life so he arranged for him to live with Miranda for the rest of the week.

"Tim wanted to see what living in a circus would be like, so I let Miranda to allow him in for a week." Dick tells them that.

Oh, really...?

"To learn how to train with animals?" Bruce asks him.

"Not really..."

On what Dick said was true. For you see, Tim is greatly disappointed as his job is to clean up the cages.

"What?"

At least Megan gave Tim a suit to wear to be less stinky afterwards.

"Hey, be grateful." she said to say something to Dick next. "Talk about doing your duty."

Dick, however, claims that he misses the life of show business.

"Yeah, I do miss it."

"Miss what?" Bruce asks him.

"Show business."

You can say that again, Dick. I mean who doesn't love the circus, huh? With caring for animals to say the least. And for Tim would be just fine...For Megan to say this to Bruce quietly.

"Maybe you and I can go to the circus here on a date later. How's does that sound, Bruce?"

"I would like that a lot." She hugs him a little 'to keep things a secret' between them.

"Sounds like fun from Dick's old home that is." she said. "It's good to know that he can come to visit here at any time."

The life of the circus, ladies and gentlemen, and good night. Ha! For Dick loves his old home, Bruce and Megan to make a date, and Tim to try to live in the circus life – just don't work there too much.


	35. Scout's Dishonor

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 119 - Scout's Dishonor

As Harley Quinn laments drifting through life, not contributing anything.

"Do you ever feel like we're just drifting through life, not making any kind of meaningful contribution to society?"

With Harley asking that type of question to Ivy, her answer was this...

"I'm an eco-terrorist of global proportions. I make a contribution." she said back while watering her plants.

Soon a knock comes at the door. Harley answers it, and finds a Mandy Scout selling cookies. After she grabs the box and begins eating the cookies, Poison Ivy is surprised to learn that Harley used to be a Scout herself, although she claims that the cookies were the only good part.

"Being a Mandy Scout takes me back..." said Harley.

"You use to be a Mandy Scout?"

With Ivy being surprise to hear, Harley does something that she remembers doing from back then by raising her hand.

"I promise, as a Mandy Scout, to always be helpful and to share with others, especially those who need it most."

Ivy now sees Harley's point.

"Well, you certainly took that one to heart." she pauses to say something else. "Not."

Ivy decides that someone should teach those girls some 'valuable' life skills, and Harley agrees. For both Megan and Batgirl to be seeing this from afar.

"Ah, Barbara, are you seeing this?" Megan was lost. "That Harley does a lot of odd stuff sometimes."

"A Harley Scout's meeting? That's just not right." she said. "You got a good pint there, Megan."

It's not long before Harley has formed a group of 'Harley Scouts', all of whom dress like her and follow her twisted moral outlook.

"Okay, time for the Harley oath..."

The girls say it together.

"A Harley Scout does whatever she wants, whenever she wants, to whoever she wants. So get out of my face, chump."

A team to not be stopped, not good...

"Today, we're going to work on our badges for Internet fraud and identity theft!" said Harley.

"And a lot more to get from behind bars."

For both Batgirl and Megan arrive to stop Harley.

"Using little girls to do your dirty work, Harley? That's mess up." she said. "(I mean, really? A girl scout to turn to crime?)"

Batgirl interrupts the meeting, and when Harley points out that they wouldn't hit a little girl.

"Batgirl and Megan? I knew you two would show up...ruining my fun." Harley said to have an army with her. "But you wouldn't hit a little girl, wouldn't you two? I doubt it..."

"As if, Harley!"

"Oh, we wouldn't...That's why we brought us some back up." Batgirl reveals that she brought some 'help': the Mandy Scouts.

"Get them, girls!" Megan said. "We got the leader."

As the girls battle around them, using their badge-begotten skills to considerable (if comical) effect, Harley Quinn fights with Batgirl and Megan and successfully subdues her to trip on the cookies, and Megan to be all tied up. That being accomplished, she begins to sneak off with the money and cookies—but is caught in the act by both the Harley and Mandy Scouts, who descend upon her...

"Hey, where's she going?" the Harley one said.

"She's stealing the money." and the Mandy Scout.

"And all of the cookies too!"

Busted! For Megan to untied herself to aid Batgirl, she gives all of the group of girls an order.

"Oh, ladies..."

"Not good..." Harley was done for now.

With Harley Quinn tied to a chair, Batgirl provides Law-And-Order merit badges for everyone in the shape of black-and-yellow Bat-crests.

"Law-And-Order badges for everyone."

Megan takes Harley away.

"And another bounty for me to turn in." she leaves the rest to Batgirl. "Thanks, ladies."

I guess there are those who are good or bad to earn lots of badges for something, just not from stealing for a real criminal like Harley Quinn was, huh? A shame, but talk about you scout's honor. But I do love some cookies.


	36. I'm Badgirl

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 120 - I'm Badgirl

Harley Quinn is surprised to see Poison Ivy standing alone outside with a bouquet of flowers. Ivy is annoyed that Harley ignored her telling her that she was supposed to stay home tonight.

"Hey, Red, what's the flowers for?" ask Harley.

Then from the shocking look on Ivy's face to say Batgirl's name.

"Batgirl."

"Batgirl?" Harley was lost. "What? You feel sorry for her."

"No..." Ivy said. "Both Batgirl and Megan are right behind you."

Both are rather dismayed to find Batgirl and Megan standing behind Harley, here to stop them at whatever they're up to. 'Again'.

"Yo." said Megan.

"Sorry, ladies. But I'm afraid that both Megan and I have to stop you two, again."

Megan tries to stop Ivy first to be attacked by her plants to keep her busy.

"Have fun with my babies, Megan." said Ivy.

"Hey!" Megan was stuck on her own now.

"Harley, duck!"

Ivy throws the bouquet at her, Harley fails to duck in time, and both are surrounded by a cloud of yellow pollen, then stand there, acting confused.

"Red, what?" Harley was lost.

"What was I doing again?"

Suddenly, Batgirl takes a cold new attitude, decides she doesn't care what they're up to, and walks off, with Ivy declaring that that's the last they'll see of her.

"You were trying to stop us with your partner."

For Ivy to say that, Batgirl snaps her fingers with a bad attitude and leaves.

"Yeah, right. Like I'll do that." she said.

Harley momentarily berates her partner, shocked at the idea of stealing anything from the museum...

"What were we doing here..." she gasps. "Oh my goodness! You're going to steal those paintings! Shame on you! Shame! Shame! That's immoral! That's..." Ivy then sprays Harley by a different flower. "...the strangest thing I've ever said."

Until she gets sprayed with red-colored flower Ivy is wearing. The two girls stole the things as Megan stops the plant in time to stop Batgirl and the other two girls.

"What just happened?!"

Well, the plant was destroyed thanks to Megan. When they return to Ivy's place, paintings in hand, Ivy explains that the red flower counteracted the effects of the yellow one, which in turn has reversed Batgirl's moral outlook, rendering her a crook. Batgirl, who is standing right there in the corner, corrects them: she prefers 'criminal entrepreneur'. Batgirl berates them for passing up a Picasso, then joins them for 'our next heist.'. The three go on a crime wave, with Batgirl leading them and ramping up their efficiency until Ivy's home is loaded with misbegotten treasures. As Megan tries to stop them, but she couldn't do this by herself.

"We're doing well thanks to our new partner." Ivy said.

Making a lot for Harley to be a bit tired.

"Ugh...don't you two ever sleep?"

Like Batgirl would to threat Harley about it.

"No one sleeps until I've stolen everything in this town worth stealing." she said.

In fact, Ivy realizes, Batgirl is far better a thief and partner-in-crime than Harley ever was, and she tells her so, leaving Harley stunned. She decides she liked Batgirl better before, reaching for the red flower and telling her to try to be 'a little nicer'.

"You know, I liked you better before." she grabs the rose. "At least then you weren't so mean to us. You could try to be a little nicer."

Batgirl grabs her and draws back a fist.

"Make me."

Harley blows the dust of the red flower at her, changing her back. From Batgirl's angered response: 'Make me'. She is about to punch her when Harley blows dust from the red flower into her face, changing her back and demanding an apology.

"No, Harley!" Ivy warns her partner a bit too late now.

"Huh? Guess I wasn't myself after all."

"Now what do you say...?" Harley hears it out.

Batgirl does it.

"Well, I guess I'll say...sorry, but you're busted." Batgirl arrested Harley.

"Harley!" angered Ivy.

Batgirl, again the hero, arrests her, cuts off Ivy as she tries to sneak away, for Megan to come in to hit Ivy with the door.

"Batgirl?!" she sees her partner was fine again.

"Hi, Megan."

"Oh, Batgirl, good. You're back." Megan uses her ice spray to destroy the two flowers that cause a lot of the trouble for her. "No more changing sides again!"

That Batgirl did to use her Batarangs to make sure that Ivy wasn't going anywhere now, nor was Harley. For Megan to take them away. And Batgirl informs the camera that...

"I'm back..." she said to be smelling the good rose kind.

Good to know alright, and not the bad kind either.


	37. Old Wounds

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 121 - Old Wounds

As Robin fights against pick-pockets and thieves, one gains the upper hand and traps him in an overturned garbage bin. When the goon runs into the street a shadowy figure soon flies off a building and tackles him. Around the corner where Robin is extracting himself from the garbage bin, Nightwing emerges with the man who tried to run, with Robin remarking that he could have gotten him.

"Here, kid. I think you lost this." Nightwing hands Robin the thug over to him.

"I coulda handled him." he said.

"Coulda, woulda..." Nightwing pauses to say this instead. "Didn't."

As Nightwing shrugs off this proclamation and walks away, Robin remarks that he is just like Batman.

"You sound just like Batman." said Robin.

Stunned, Nightwing stops and remarks that he's nothing of the sort.

"I'm nothing like him."

Robin points out the similarities between Batman and Nightwing to which the young adult irritably told him to 'drop it'. Robin then asks him why he left the role of Robin and Nightwing merely responds that 'things change' and he should ask Batman. Megan didn't say about it either. Robin tells him that he did and Batman just said the same thing. Nightwing then takes Robin to a dock and recounts his last days as Robin, just after he finished college at Gotham State University. Story time from two years ago...It all started out when both Bruce Wayne and Megan Tsuki miss Dick Grayson's graduation because he is working in his capacity for Bruce as Batman; for him and his girlfriend were stopping the men driving a car. Well, Batman on top and Megan was in her car to back him up. For Alfred, Lucius, Gidget, and Barbara to be seeing all of this...As Barbara notice about Megan was out a lot, but not for Bruce to miss this one out.

"He'll be crushed Bruce missed this." said Barbara. "Where could he be?"

Gidget tries to play it cool.

"Perhaps he had car trouble." Alfred comes up with something.

This guy was giving Batman some trouble on a raining day to be fighting while driving on the streets for Megan to fire her gun at the bad guy.

"Pull over, you!" she ducks from more gun shots coming to her car that was bullet proof. "Hey! You almost shot my eye out! Careful, Batman!"

And he was to try breaking the window shield.

"Someone's going to get hurt!"

"No kidding..." the bad guy kept on driving to shake Batman off.

Somehow, Batman gets the upper hand to crashing into an old building for Megan to catch his fall for them to make the man talk about the plans.

"Let's talk." said the Dark Knight.

"Or else you're dead..." Megan warns the man with a gun pointed at his head.

They do get some answers in no time. And when Dick is celebrating his graduation with Barbara Gordon 'to be dating a lot', he is paged by Batman who wants him to meet him and Megan at a specified location from a tip he has received.

"This isn't a good time." Dick said when he was Robin back then.

"I'm not making a schedule." so says Batman.

"Sorry, Dick, but we might need your help on this one." and Megan. "Bruce says so, I'm just saying." For Dick to hear the sound of Megan to have a strange feeling between her again and Barbara to be confused right now. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm on my way."

What was that all about? As Dick returns to dance with Barbara, he relays some worthless excuse why he must leave. Batman and Megan 'using her contact lenses with tech skills' to be watching a warehouse and Robin arrives.

"There you are, Dick, perfect timing." Megan was happy to have more backup.

"You're late." said Batman.

"Excuse me for having a life." the Boy Wonder said back.

They prepare to investigate and foil the latest scheme by the Joker.

"Ah ah! If you stick your nose in, it might get cut off." said Joker to Connor.

For Batman, Robin, and Megan 'pointing her gun at Joker' jump from the roof window to stop the mad clown and his goons.

"Not so fast, Joker!"

"Nice entrance. Either you've never heard of a door or you just like pulling glass out of your shorts."

When the Joker easily makes his escape from the Dynamic Duo and Megan with gun shots firing at them, Batman gets trapped, orders Robin to go after them.

"Batman!" Megan helps her boyfriend out.

Robin was about to join her, but Batman tells him to go after Joker and his men instead.

"Thank you, Megan." he tells his partner. "Don't worry, I'll catch up. You two go after them."

Megan leads the way to have Robin follow her.

"Come on, Robin! I see one of them escaping!"

Following a henchman named Connor who is left behind, Robin and Megan encounter the man returning home to his family.

"I'll save you, Daddy.' Connor's son steps in.

I thin this is for real, kid. Megan tries to talk to the man calmly like a true bounty hunter for her and Robin to stand their ground.

"Robin, wait." she said to slowly lowers her gun. "Look, dude, just come quietly for us to talk, and my partner and I will go easy on you and your family will be safe, okay? (This is insane.)"

Connor keeps his boy next to his mother to not wanting to do the job in the first place.

"Stay back!"

Connor does not want anything to go down in front of his family, but before Robin can act and Megan tries to help out, Batman crashes through a side window and pins Connor against a wall.

"Where's the Joker?" Batman demanded to know.

"I...I don't know..."

Not good to see someone getting involved like this for Connor's wife and son to be seeing this.

"Dear!"

"Daddy!"

I think Batman was taking this a bit too harshly, you know? While Batman mercilessly interrogates Connor, Robin pleads with him not to make a scene in front of Connor's family. But Megan tries saying something to her boyfriend first.

"Batman, calm down!" Megan steps in. "Let me do the talking. This man was in the wrong job, that's all."

Only for Batman to shove Megan away gently.

"I know what I'm doing, Megan..." he kept on doing it. "Remember now?"

Robin steps in next.

"Batman, not like this. Not in front of his family."

Like Batman would listen to his girlfriend right now or his partner either.

"The sooner he talks, the sooner we leave!"

Robin couldn't deal with this anymore to see the kid crying to just take off after that.

"I'm outta here now!" Robin leaves.

When Batman does not respond kindly, Robin takes off. For Batman or Megan never seen Robin act like this before, with good reasons too this time. Megan then pulls Batman away for her to drag out of Connor's home.

"Excuse us, just stay here until we catch the clown, thank you." she was fast to stopping her boyfriend. "Batman, what's the matter with you?! Why do that with a child to see his father was in trouble, Connor's clean. He didn't know!"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

Megan shows him from her computer book.

"I was trying to tell you before you came jumping into his home! I mean, give me a break, Bruce! Look what you did to his only son! Look!"

For the boy to be upset for Batman didn't mean to bring any harm. But if Megan didn't stop him, it would've gotten worse and if Robin didn't flee the scene like that. Now things have gotten way out of hand.

"No...!" Batman felt a shame. "I was only trying...I didn't know..."

"You jumped the gun, but it was an accident." Megan understood to hug Batman afterwards. "I know you would've try to hurt Connor completely. The only crime he ever did was not paying for a speeding ticket, but that's it. He's not a bounty. Now I'm worried about Dick who just fled in anger after what you kind of did."

"We still need to stop the Joker."

With Batman saying that, Megan goes on her own while he tries to find Dick.

"I guess we're still in this then. I'll investigate some more, Bruce, you just patch things up with Dick." she said to be ready. "And...see if he'll listen to you this time." Megan leaves and Batman wishes her to be careful.

"I hope so too." said the Dark Knight.

Dick then later shows up at Barbara's apartment (as Dick Grayson) complaining about the situation and unsure how to proceed. Also, with his heart confused between her or Megan. Again with that? Eventually, he leaves as abruptly as he arrived with little explanation. So much for that, Megan finds the place to see Dick Grayson spying on her before she could find Joker's location. Giving her the chance to talk to him.

"Megan, I need to talk to you."

"Dick? I'm in a middle of finding Joker..." she moves away quietly to see what was up. "You had Bruce and I worried. But it's okay, I talk some sense into him and Connor's clean, I'm just snooping around to get some answers. You should get suited up in case we need you again."

Dick didn't feel like doing that right now, his mind was confused.

"I don't know..." he said. "I try talking to Barbara, but that didn't do me any good."

"Barbara? Well, yeah. You and Bruce have to keep your identities a secret from her. I don't blame you for talking to your girlfriend-!" Dick then hugs Megan out of nowhere. "Dick? What are you doing?"

This was really bad...

"Megan, I don't know how I feel about her or you, my head hurts...I still care about you more than a friend."

Dick still loves Megan?! Oh, no! But him and Barbara...Trying to kiss her, Megan pulls him away in time...Things only get worse for Batman to be be seeing all of this on a building from behind to be shock of his partner doing that to Megan again.

"Stop!" she shoves Dick away. "What are you dong?! I thought you and Barbara...I don't believe this! I don't believe...you're cheating on your real girlfriend!"

"I'm so sorry, Megan." Dick was upset. "I wasn't thinking..."

"Thinking?! Well, here's something you should be thinking about, Dick, don't talk to me again unless it's about work. Also, grow up!" she got mad to storm on out. "I need to get back to work. Bruce wants me to keep in contact with him once I find the Joker. And you better think about what you've done."

That will be hard to do, for Dick was more upset now, even Bruce knew that Megan didn't love him back to be a bit mad than talking to him now. Oh, boy...Sometime later, Barbara is asking Bruce what has come between him and Dick.

"He was so upset he couldn't even talk about it. It wasn't the first time I've seen him like that. What is it between you two? What's going on?" she asked. "Does Megan know about this?"

Looks like they both have a lot in mind right now...

"You really care for him, don't you?" Bruce asks her for Barbara to nod. "Follow me."

Understanding how she cares a great deal for him, he asks her to follow him, opening the secret clock entrance to the Batcave. As she descends the staircase behind him, bats flutter from below and she realizes what Bruce is showing her about Dick and himself. So that's how Barbara finds out.

"So, Megan does love Batman, being the real you, Bruce. And Dick Grayson is Robin. Oh, my God."

"Master Bruce, I..." Alfred stops and sees Barbara in Batcave. "Ms. Gordon, I earth you've discovered our little secret? Yes, I admit it, I am Batman."

Well, I don't think she believes in that part, but nice try Alfred. Even for Gidget to stay out of this one for Barbara to be seeing Megan's robot again. And for that, Bruce says to his butler that Barbara was fine keeping a secret like this.

"It's alright, Alfred."

"Very good, sir." Alfred goes to take care of something else next.

So the big question was this for Barbara to ask to Bruce...

"Why would you trust me with this?"

"For Dick's sake. He tried to cheat on you, he always has some feelings for Megan. For us, we're in love." he answers back. "Besides, I'm not the only one with a secret, am I...Batgirl?"

"So you knew, huh?" she was surprise. "You are good...Wait." Barbara overheard the other part. "Dick's doing what with Megan?! How could he?"

Bruce also informs her of his knowledge about her secret as Batgirl. Alfred emerges from behind a corner and even tries to say that he is Batman. Bruce tells him that it's alright and Alfred tells him that there is something on the news channel that he might want to watch. Turning the volume up, the Joker is delivering a ransom note for his latest scheme, involving a radar jamming device.

"Alfred, contact Robin."

Once Bruce said that, Gidget tries to do it to aiding Alfred just in case.

"I've already tried, sir." Alfred said. "I'm afraid he's not answering."

"Keep trying. The Joker will have his goons well-placed. I'm gonna need back-up." said Bruce. "With Megan going in alone, it's going to take more than the two of us to stop them, we need more."

Bruce asks Alfred to contact Dick, but Alfred tells him that he has been trying and cannot reach him. Bruce says that he will need back-up and Barbara tells him that he already has it.

"You've already got it."

I guess that makes three now...After Batman and Batgirl leave to take on the Joker, Megan has found the weapon to hack in to it for what his plan was to tell Batman about it right away from her belt while spying on the enemy at his little hideout of his, for it's a complete dump.

"(I got it. Now to pinpoint the location to send to Bruce for him to get here to stop Joker, and maybe Dick if he's done being a jerk.)"

Joker and his men were about to head on out.

"Alright, boys, let's roll out!" said the mad clown.

"Yes, Mr. Joker sir." they said together.

For Megan to keep on following, to have some get hit by a empty can to be found for Joker to spot her.

"Oh, perfect. It's Batsy's girl, Megs." Joker gave his other men an order. "Stop her!"

Megan tries to fight off the men well to make her escape and tries calling up Batman.

"(Not good...!) Sorry, Joker, but I know what you're planning to do!" tries to make a run for it to call up her boyfriend. "Bruce, it's me! Joker's about the machine on top of some building in Gotham City, you have to hurry-! Ah!"

Almost getting whack to go down and crawling away, Joker grabs Megan by the neck to have a hostage now for Batman to hear her cries.

"Megan? Are you there, Megan?!"

"Sorry, Bats, but I guess I'll be invited one more guest to come join the fireworks with me alive or dead." he laughs to destroy Megan's belt 'for she had an update later in the series' with his foot. "Come along, missy, I can't let you spoil the fun for me yet."

Not good for Joker and his men had Megan now for Batman to hear everything and Batgirl to get mad at now.

"Did Joker just...? Oh, Megan..."

"Joker...!" Batman got mad.

Well, this was bad, but lucky for Bruce/Batman, he knows the location in time to get there and save Megan right away. Soon enough, Dick comes down to the Batcave asking where Barbara is after seeing her car in the drive. Alfred tells him that she and Bruce have run an errand. Dick asks what kind of errand as he notices that the Batmobile is not parked in the cave.

"Alfred, I saw Barbara's car parked out front. Where is she?" he asked.

Alfred had to think of something and Gidget to hide under the desk.

"She, Ms. Megan, and Master Bruce are running an errand."

But Dick noticing that the Batmobile is gone.

"What kind of errand?" before Dick could get his answer to have Gidget do something for him. "Hey, Gidget, can I borrow you for a second? It might be my last..."

As the machine was about to start for Joker to do while having Megan tied up in a chair to watch the horror happen and her watch and computer book with her items were gone to be trap now.

"That should hold you." he said. "Now sit back and enjoy the fun of things going, kaboom!"

The two men tell their boss that all was well.

"All set, sir."

"No one will get up here now."

"Is that so...?" Joker then sees Batman flying in to take out of member. "Oh, what a party pooper."

Megan was happy to see her boyfriend has come to the rescue.

"Batman!" she said to also see another member dropping his gun thanks to Batgirl arriving to the rescue. "And...Batgirl? (Oh, right...he told her everything. I guess the more help, the better.)"

This was new for the Joker to see a female super like Megan was.

"Something new has been added: a big improvement over the Boy Blunder."

"Pervert!" Megan said.

Batman comes flying in again, only for Joker to use his razor cards to destroy his jet pack to go down for the two hyenas to hurt him, as Joker pulls Megan to him to use as his hostage.

"Not so fast, boys, save some room for the main course." Joker laughs to threaten Megan's life to mess with Batman.

"Batman!" She couldn't watch.

"Take another step, Batman, and your girlfriend gets a close shave to the neck."

How can he save Megan and himself? And can Batgirl stop the other two thugs alone? When Robin arrives at the scene of the Joker's plan, Batgirl is thrown off a tower.

"Batgirl!" Megan cries out to her friend.

Robin rescues her and the two flies to another building top. Telling her that they need to talk, she interrupts him because there is worked to do.

"Thanks."

"We need to talk." he said.

"Not now." said Batgirl. "He and Megan need us."

Enough to see a toy tower thing, Megan kicks to Batman for him to use against he two hyenas.

"Batman, use this!" she kicks it to him in time.

And he does to push the wild animals away to break free.

"Hey! Do I hit your kids?" Joker ask to rethink that question. "Oh, actually I do..." then tells his men to stop Batman while still having Megan trapped. "Kill him!"

"Hey, Joker! Wanna hurts doughnut?"

"Huh?" Megan headbutts her head to hit Joker's face really hard to let her go. "Ow! That smarts...!"

She kicks him again for a bit to join with Batman to get her things back thanks to him.

"Batman." Megan hugs him.

"You're okay."

Megan then finishes her joke to the Joker himself.

"Hurts, don't it? Get it?" she laughs a little. "We won't let you get away!"

"Grr...! We'll see about that, missy. Open fire!"

As Batman and Megan fight against the Joker and his henchmen, Batgirl re-emerges with Robin and tackles the Joker.

"Surprise." said Batgirl.

"What?!" Joker was shock. "You should be sidewalk stroganoff!"

Robin joins in the give Joker a double kick next.

"I changed the menu."

Nice one! Joker then begins to fire upon the four and Batgirl directs his attention toward the radar jamming device which is destroyed by the Joker's gunfire allowing Megan to hack into the system to stopping it in time, and saving the two planes as well.

"(Thanks, Barbara, and with that we're safe now.) It's gonna blow!" Megan ducks in covers.

Batman then grabs Batgirl and the two hangs from the building edge as the machine explodes and knocks everyone in close proximity to the ground, including the Joker. For both Robin and Megan duck on different sides, leaving the rest of the villains to be done and tired to soon getting arrested afterwards. With Joker in a daze to be finished.

"Houston, we have a problem." he then passes out.

After the police arrive and the scene was getting picked apart, all was good.

"Alright! That's all take care of that mess. Batgirl, you were awesome. And Batman, you helped me out a lot today to save many lives. And Robin-!" Megan stops to see that from looking at them to know who was who now. "Oh, I guess each of you know, huh? Barbara's Batgirl, for you to discover that Bruce's Batman and Dick's Robin for me to be in love with Bruce himself as the Dark Knight. And...Dick likes me more than a friend to almost cheat on you."

Well, not really...Robin is furious at Batgirl for not telling him her secret.

"Batgirl...I still can't believe this..." Dick was upset. "How can you keep something like this from me?!"

"We already know that she was Batgirl, Dick, I mean come on."

Megan has a point there, as Barbara responds that he wasn't honest either and that Batman already knew her secret. But Megan was different for her boyfriend to cheat on her, almost...

"You weren't being honest with me either." she said. "And what's this about being in love with Megan behind my back? I thought you were over her."

Redirecting his anger at Batman for putting Batgirl in danger, Robin asks why he did not tell him that Barbara was Batgirl.

"I was stupid, okay? It's too late now." he said back. "It's because of Bruce to keep things from me and in love with Megan even more!"

"But he knew!" both Barbara and Megan said together.

Well, Bruce admits it for Dick to understand to not be so easy.

"It wasn't my place to tell her, she ask me and I trusted her." said Bruce/Batman. "And you trying to kiss Megan, because you couldn't handle the truth."

"And putting Barbara in danger was good enough?!"

Dick walks up to Bruce in rage to take that last part the wrong way.

"Hey, you got the wrong idea, Dick!" Megan tries saying something to him.

Even Barbara/Batgirl tries to say something about all of this.

"It wasn't like that, I wanted to help."

"But you don't know him like I do way before you, Megan, fell in love with the wrong bad boy. And you too, Barbara to like him more than a friend."

Once Dick said that for Megan to be looking at Barbara weirdly.

"Hey!" she got mad.

"He's all yours, I get it." Batgirl said back.

"And he uses people, gets what he wants, liking puppets on strings to see others get hurt without thinking first."

Megan shoves Dick to say this.

"Well, because of this mess, Dick, you blew it. Barbara's done with you from the look in her eyes, and I don't like you in that relationship kid of way..." she said to really get to Dick. "You should really take a vacation."

Barbara admits it as well for her and Dick were done.

"Sorry, but it's over between us."

Even Batman had to say to Robin that sometimes things do change from better to worse. Life goes on really.

"See, Robin, I'm sorry. But life is hard, you need to let Megan go now." he said. "I thought we had the same goals."

When Batman tells him that it was not his place to tell Robin, and then Robin says that they have grown apart and quits. For good this time.

"Things change. I changed." Robin was no more to be just Dick Grayson. "The game's over, Batman. And Megan, if you wish to dump me like that, then fine. That's fine by me. I quit."

He was really being serious, huh? Not even Batman can talk to him.

"Robin, wait."

When Batman tries to stop Robin from leaving, Robin turns around and punches Batman in the face. Shocking Batgirl after seeing that part happening before her eyes.

"Hey! Stupid move!" Megan runs up to Batman to start crying a little. "(Don't go, Dick, we're family.)"

Stripping his mask and cape off, he leaves Batman, Megan, and Batgirl and he never was Robin again.

"It's okay, Megan, everything will be fine. We'll see him again." said Batman.

"I sure hope so, Bruce." she said back.

Even Barbara/Batgirl admits it as well.

"Me too."

And that's what happened. Bummer, huh? But two years later, Dick comes back to aid the team still as Nightwing now, the new super hero. As Nightwing finishes the story, he and Robin return to the scene of the earlier fight and find a wallet that had been stolen by the goons. After opening the wallet to see who it belongs to, Nightwing is shocked to learn that it's Connor, who now works as a night watchman at Wayne Enterprises. Returning the wallet, Connor relates the earlier encounter with Batman and how it changed his life; and with Megan saving his family really came through. Bruce Wayne had given him a job and regularly checks on him, often inquiring about the well-being of his family. Nightwing responds that Bruce Wayne is a good man and he and Robin leave.

"I guess Batman had a change of heart." Robin knew all along. "Who'd have thought he had one?"

The Bat-signal comes on in the night sky and Robin says that duty calls, and asks if Nightwing will join him. As Robin prepares to fly off, Nightwing remarks that it is about time and flies off with him to join Batman and Megan. As Gidget was spying on them throughout the night, for Dick to leave a message for Megan and the others for her to listen to again from two years later.

[If anyone's hearing my voice, it could be my last as Robin. For me, Dick Grayson. But still, Bruce, you were going to far on what you're doing to know who Barbara really is Batgirl. To you guys, please protect Gotham City for me, same with Gidget and Alfred. Where would I go to next? Who knows...But I might come around again; to let Megan know this part about her and Bruce being love as him to still stay as Batman, I just want to see her happy to love the way I should've with Barbara the most, boy was I the fool? Still, I want to find the answers for myself to still be who I am, a crime fighting hero to know my beliefs to Batman's from time to time, right or wrong. I will always be there. Megan, I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I hope you do forgive me one day. This is good bye and take care, everyone, until we meet again.]

I guess there's some good within Dick as Nightwing after all for Robin to learn that and so did Megan.

"(Dick, for good times and bad...I already forgiven you, my friend.)" she moves out to meet with Gidget and the others. "Bruce, let's move out!"

Good to know that there's good heroes to come around, huh? You said it. Good one there, huh? You bet.


	38. The Demon Within

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 122 - The Demon Within

Bruce Wayne, Megan Tsuki, and Tim Drake visit Gotham Auctioneers, Ltd to keep Tim away from playing video games.

"Look, I've seen what I wanted." he said. "Now can I go play some video games?"

"It's the reason why we keep you away from the games for tonight." so says Bruce.

Megan couldn't back Tim up after hearing that part.

"Sorry, Tim, you're on your own. To tell you truth, I find these things to be very boring myself."

Good point there, Megan. Tim then encounters another boy known as Klarion who claims he is there by himself, but he wasn't so nice or normal at all with his pet cat.

"Tonight we offer a number of fascinating artifacts from the so called 'Dark Ages'. First on the block is this." said the Auctioneer. "It is rumored to have been the personal branding iron of the Arthurian Era witch, Morgaine Le Fay. Legend has it this piece has some sort of magical power. Gotham Auctioneers, Limited, makes no such guarantee."

Klarion leaves and sits down for the auction which is for the branding iron used by Morgaine Le Fay. Klarion bids $100,000 but a man named Jason Blood bids $110,000. The two soon enter a bidding war until Klarion bids $250,000. The auction is about to end when Bruce unexpectedly bids one million and wins.

"One million."

Nicely done, Bruce. Going once, going twice...and sold once again to the boy billionaire himself.

"That's a lot." said Megan. "(But of course, this is Bruce Wayne here.)"

So much for Tim getting any type of raise from Bruce.

"There goes my raise." Tim asks Bruce this next question. "So what now? Gonna buy a heard of cattle to use it on?"

Bruce picks up the iron and is confronted by Klarion who gives a warning but is interrupted by Jason Blood.

"Exquisite craftsmanship, isn't it, Mr. Wayne?" said the young Klarion. "Enjoy it while you can."

"Who are - ?"

Just then, Jason Blood comes in.

"Klarion. Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

They seem to know each other quite well.

"We do have a way of bumping into each other, Uncle Jason." said the boy. "Next time, it will be on purpose."

Klarion starts to walk away with his cat Teekl. Klarion acknowledges that they meet often but claims they will meet on purpose next time. And soon, both Bruce and Jason know each other to be news to both Tim and Megan to see that.

"What a creepy kid he is...Oh, Bruce, you know this man?"

"Jason." he said hi.

"Bruce. Thanks for stepping in."

It would seem that Bruce greets Jason and he tells Bruce that Klarion turned his own parents into mice.

"It was nothing. But tell me, how'd you ever get a brat like that for a nephew?" Bruce asked.

"We're not related." Jason tells them. "For some reason, it amuses him to call me 'Uncle', but don't underestimate him. He'll do anything to get what he wants."

"Is that so?" said Megan. "Jason Blood, I feel like I know you from somewhere..." Jason kisses Megan's hand to greet her next.

"Ms. Megan Tsuki, the Psych. A pleasure to meet with the beauty boutnty hunter and Batman's girl/partner."

"Ah, hi there. (So he knows of Bruce who's Batman. I guess Jason's smarter than he appears to be.)"

Tim was left speechless after seeing that part for Jason and Bruce to continue talking.

"Surely his parents..."

"Don't expect any help from them." he said. "The little witch boy turned them into mice."

In other words Klarion was no ordinary boy to turn his family into mice for Teekl wasn't a normal cat either to eat them both.

"You're not serious." Bruce was surprised.

Teekl opens mouth wide and hisses for something tells her that those two weren't normal at all to have her powers to feel something far worse than anything else.

"(Something tells me that Jason, this Klarion kid, or his cat aren't so normal at all. And my powers, something's up.)" Megan kept in mind.

At Jason's apartment, Jason promises to pay back Bruce but he calls it a 'professional courtesy'.

"What is this?" Tim asked. "It sure is ugly."

"It's Merlin's demon, Etrigan."

Tim discovers a statue of Etrigan and Jason tells him that it was a demon that Merlin summoned to protect Camelot. As Megan looks it up from her computer book to get something from that story.

"I've heard all about that tale when I was little." she tells them. "Jason's right. In fact, you're more than human aren't you? No wonder why I felt something...Anyways, Jason Blood himself was once one of King Arthur's knights during the age of Camelot. He was seduced by the witch Morgaine Le Fay, who also promised him that they will rule Camelot together if he helped her. He betrayed his King and his people by opening the gates of Camelot to her invading armies, effectively sealing the kingdom's fall. However, Blood was ultimately only a pawn in Morgaine's plot to allow her son, Mordred, to rule as King: she poisoned him with a viper's kiss. As Blood lay writhing from Morgaine's poison kiss, Merlin appeared to the dying Knight. As punishment for his betrayal, Merlin bonded Blood with the demon Etrigan, 'one of the vilest demons in Perdition'. He was forced to hunt down Morgaine for all time, but he never succeeded, as she wore an amulet that enabled her to detect his presence. In other words, from the demon within this man made him immortal." Megan was surprise . "Is like something from a movie."

To Jason hearing about Megan who's very smart and her charms make a different to like this girl.

"I can see why you love her so much."

"That I do, Jason." Bruce said back.

Tim then sees the back of the statue of Etrigan to have Jason on it, so the story's true.

"It's you."

"Megan was right about us then." said Jason.

As they are talking, Klarion's cat Teekl tries to grab the iron while Bruce notices her and takes it away. Megan uses her pepper spray to stop the mean cat.

"Who let the cat inside?" The cat then morphs into a human-like creature and knocks Bruce down. "It's a girl cat-like demon?!" Megan tries to help out to fighting her and getting the item back. "That's not yours!"

Teekl in her true form was too strong.

"Hey!" Tim tries stepping in. As Tim interferes but is quickly overpowered.

Soon, Jason morphs into the demon Etrigan to Tim's amazement.

"Gone. Gone the form of man, rise the demon Etrigan!"

Guess everything was real then. Etrigan attacks the cat but a fire erupts and Etrigan decides to save Tim, Megan, and Bruce and warns the cat of her reckoning. Only for her to take some hair from Megan to flee after that. But what for?

"But...How?" Tim was lost.

"Ah, Tim...a little help here!" Megan uses her water cannon from her watch. "Help me put out this fire! (Lucky to get out of there with our hair attach to our heads to say the least. Ouch...)"

It would seem that they have the find Teekl to get to Klarion, in order to get the item back right away. The cat quickly escapes into the night with the iron while Klarion waits. Klarion takes the iron and begins an incantation. And sees something to do with Megan's hair to do something of another spell with it, after discover something else from the girl.

"Oh, what do we have here?" he like what he was seeing. "She'll make a good play toy for me...A little bonus. So why not?"

Not good for Klarion begins to chant two spells...With Megan stopping the fire just fine, Jason heals Tim's wounds by placing a powder on his arm which makes the injuries disappear.

"This won't hurt a bit." Jason heals Tim's arm.

Cool to see that magic was real, even for Megan's ESP powers to put everything back together after that.

"Whoa! So all of this is what I think it is, right? Magic? Sorcery?"

For Tim to be asking Jason all of that, it was real to really like it.

"There are more things Ven and Earth, Horatio, that are dreamt of in your philosophy."

Tim was lost for only Bruce and Megan to get it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" ask Tim.

"It means get up."Bruce answers back. "We've got a branding iron to find."

"And we're going to back you and Etrigan up, Jason." Megan was also in.

Suddenly, Jason starts to feel pain and the spirit of Etrigan leaves Jason's body.

"Jason?" Bruce sees Etrigan leaving Jason's body. "Etrigan? Something's wrong."

Bruce questions Etrigan but informs him that his new master awaits and throws Bruce down.

"Nothing's wrong, my new master awaits." he then takes Megan to knocking her out cold.

"Bruce! Tim! Help me-!"she passes out.

Not good to see Megan get kidnapped and Etrigan was under Klarion's spell. For Tim was shock and Bruce was worried.

"Megan!"

"Etrigan just got out of Jason's body and took Megan away!" said Tim.

Klarion laughs at the developments to have two things now for Etrigan to obeying the little boy with the item in his hands.

"You hate me, don't you?" Klarion ask Etrigan to be quiet. "Speak up! I order you."

And then the demon talks 'or was force to'.

"Yes. I hate you." said Etrigan.

"But there's nothing you can so about it. Not while I have this!" he waves the branding-Iron. As for Megan to be place under the same spell to be showing her true powers of her form to appear from his dark magic. "Perfect, you've came with a little bonus. I sense power abilities in this one to be useful to me...First things first, awaken within you, woman and obey me." Klarion places a spell to have Megan's form to appear of a female alien type of form to be bright purple, with a tail, nice face, with a hood like head, and such. "Ah, how lovely. Now for the test...Break this brick for me with one fist." Throwing it to Megan to break it in seconds. "It works. Excellent! Good, now come along you two. Let's go have some fun."

At his home, Klarion informs Etrigan that while he has the brand, Etrigan has do whatever he says. Etrigan knocks down the door and they leave. Meanwhile, Jason tells Bruce and Tim that the demon kept him from aging but with it gone, he will show his age until he dies.

"The question is, why did he take Megan from you?" Jason asks himself.

"I know..." Bruce tells Jason everything to understand a lot and Tim to now know all about Megan. "I will save her. Her form is nothing on who she really is from the inside...!"

Tim sees that Bruce loves Megan a lot.

"I hope we can from being a mindless zombie to that boy."

Bruce declares that won't happen if he can help it.

"In any case, if we don't find Etrigan who keeps me young for a long time, then I will die."

"And I won't let that happen to you, Jason, we will find them both." said Bruce.

Tim wants to help too, but Bruce instructs him to stay with Jason.

"I'll come too." said Tim.

"Stay here with Jason while I save Megan first, and then we get Etrigan back."

Jason have to agree to know one thing about Klarion.

"I think finding that boy might be a bit hard to do."

In town, Klarion walks out of a movie theater but claims he hates sequels and has Etrigan destroy it, and Megan to shield him from the fire.

"I hate sequels. Do it." Klarion commands Etrigan to set the movie theater on fire. "Ha ha ha!" he then hears an ice cream truck coming by. "Mmmm...Ice cream!" Etrigan then wrecks an ice cream truck but doesn't find Klarion's favorite flavor, strawberry. Really, kid? "Well, what are you waiting for?" he commands Etrigan to do as he's told 'by force'.

Etrigan punches a hole in the side and ice cream falls out onto the road.

"No Strawberry, Master!" said the demon to look for it everywhere.

"There's nothing as good as Strawberry! Nothing!" Klarion sees a cake store and Etrigan throws the truck into the window and Klarion starts eating the cakes. What a brat! "Oh, Megan, feed me please." he said to Megan. "Thank you." A train is heard overhead and Etrigan throws the train off the track. "Noisy! Oh, Etrigan..." Afterward, he demolishes old buildings for Klarion's amusement. "And now for those ugly old buildings. Megan, protect me from the mess please." she does to be having some fun. "I could really fall for someone as lovely and deadly as you are, my dear."

Batman soon appears with the intent to teach Klarion a lesson.

"Megan, stop!" Batman appears. "You've done enough damage for one night, young man."

Megan sees part of her other humanity was still in there to try to fight back.

"(B...Batman...? Is...that you...?)"

The boy or his cat weren't afraid of Batman.

"Megan, protect me from him." Klarion gives Megan a command to listen. "You think you're going to stop me?"

"Yes." said the Dark Knight. "Only to stop your games and save the woman I love."

Klarion didn't like Batman's attitude at all.

"You dare talk to me that way? And your woman? There? But she's mine, I saw her first!" he got mad. "No one's talked to me like that in so long."

"Get used to it." Batman wasn't scared either of dark magic. Megan tries to hold Batman's body to stopping him from hurting Klarion and Teekl. "Ah...Megan, stop...it's me..."

Hard to get through to her, as she was trying to break free many times.

"(Bruce, I can't stop!)" she said in sadness.

The boy disagrees and puts a spell which makes spikes come out of Batman's body.

"Good work, Megan, I got it from here. And this is why no one talks to me that way." Klarion was laughing at his sick little games.

Talk about a painful type of spell. Elsewhere, Jason and Tim look on and Jason performs a spell to reverse the effects and the spikes disappear.

"Leave Megan alone!" Batman was mad now.

Upon viewing the disappearance, Klarion makes tree limbs form out of Batman.

"Its about time you can get your own woodpeckers?" Klarion mocks Batman. "Megan, burn this man to ashes for me."

He manages to knock Klarion down while the tree limbs also disappear, and for Batman to do the same at Megan to be pushed back in time.

"(Be careful...)" she said to be watching everything. "(Bruce, please save me...)"

"I see...you're having some help from Uncle Jason, aren't you? Megan, guard me with your life." he also gives Etrigan an order. "And Etrigan, you may kill Uncle Jason for me."

Klarion notices the help from Jason and instructs Etrigan to kill him.

"Yes, master." said the mindless control demon.

Jason performs another spell which makes an illusion of several Batmen but Klarion finds the real one and tells Etrigan to follow him.

"Another trick? Etrigan, get the real one!"

Batman tries to elude Etrigan, but finds himself into a dead end.

"Megan, hold on. I will save you somehow!" Batman tries to outrun Etrigan. "I swear I will!"

With Etrigan approaching, Jason performs a spell which makes Batman go into the wall and become invisible, but Jason's strength is weakening.

"(Batman...!)"

Klarion scolds Etrigan for losing him and tells Etrigan to go kill Jason.

"How could you let him get away? I manage to keep Megan under my spell." he holds the item. "You will do as I say, and I want for you to do next is to kill Uncle Jason for me." Etrigan carries out the task for the boy. "Megan, uses your ESP mix with my powers and we'll see Uncle Jason to fall at long last." With the danger imminent, Jason tells Tim to spread a powder in a circle while he chants. Etrigan appears, but the powder forms a force field and Etrigan is unable to break it. Jason loses his strength and the force field collapses while Klarion visualizes it with Megan's help. Batman knocks Klarion down and grabs the iron. "We have you now..." he hears Teekl hissing. "Quiet, Teekl, I want to enjoy this fun."

As Etrigan grabs Jason, the reason why Teekl was making noises was because of Batman jumps in to shock Megan in time to stopping her first. Then Batman reverses the spell and Etrigan and Jason become one again.

"Megan, wake up!" he kisses her to reverse the spell easily from true loves first kiss to turn back to normal again. "I figure that would work."

Megan looked at herself in the mirror to feel fine to be happy about it.

"Yes! I'm me again-!" she tries to keep her other ESP under control in time. "Seeing that form again was a big nightmare. Batman, thank you." Megan hugs her man. "Let's face it, you wanted to kiss me anyways."

He smiles back.

"More than you know."

For Klarion to get back up to see Megan was back and the item was in Batman's hands now.

"Hey! You took my toy away from me!" he runs over to get the other thing back. "Give it back right now!"

Jason was about to get killed by Etrigan's doing for Tim to watch, Megan then pushes Klarion back by using her powers to whipping him with ribbons to the ground.

"Okay, you little boy, you need a time out! Do it, Batman!"

Nice hit to pushing him aside for Batman to chant the spell and stop the curse to have Jason young and back with Etrigan to be free now. Klarion becomes angry and sends his cat who morphs into her human-like form.

"Look, Teekl, dinner!" he throws his cat at Batman.

Batman brands her with the iron and tells her to sit and she reverts to normal form.

"Sit!" Batman gives her a command.

"And heel!" Megan places a electric collar on Teekl's neck to be trapped now. "Ha! Dumb cat."

One down, and one more to go.

"So you two have a learn a few tricks I see...Well, that item won't work on me." Klarion soon releases energy blasts which knock Batman and Megan off a railing.

"Batman!" Megan protects her boyfriend.

As Klarion forms a big blast and sends it, a blast from Etrigan sends it back. Klarion is unable to withstand the blast and it sends him crashing into a stack of boxes.

"You've loss, Klarion and you little cat too." said the demon. "Human Megan, are you hurt?"

"(Nice hit...)" she answers back to Etrigan. "Oh, no! I'm good. It just something that happened to me a long time ago, but I'm fine. That kiss for me Batman and me...was amazing." Megan says something to Klarion next. "Controlling me and Etrigan with this powerful item, shame on you, little brat!"

Teekl stands by her master's side, as Klarion was now finished.

"No...I almost had everything..."

"What now?" ask Batman.

Etrigan recites a spell and disappears with Klarion and Teekl.

"Mother's grief, Father's shame. Soon he goes to whence he came."

He gets the two trapped right where he wanted them to be.

"What's that mean?" ask Tim.

"I'm sending him to his room. And Jason wants me to tell you three to take care. And Human Megan, you are in control of your own powers. I trust you." Etrigan then vanishes with Klarion.

Well, that was something else to end that type of nightmare, huh? Megan hugs Batman to have Robin happy to see her again.

"I'm glad to see you back to normal, Megan, you're cool just the way you are."

"Thanks, Tim, that means a lot." she said while patting his head. "Enough of the magic for one night, I need some sleep after getting under that kid's spell. Thanks again, Batman."

The two were having their moments together...

"You're welcome, Megan."

A confused Robin asks about the evening, but Batman, having had enough of magic for one night, doesn't want to talk about it.

"Ah, Batman, about tonight..."

Before Tim/Robin could say anything, Bruce/Batman says this instead.

"Don't ask." he said back. "Just...don't ask."

Same with Megan.

"I agree."

Well, for Batman, Megan, and Robin to know that magic's real, it's better to do what needs to be done, no questions asked. And so, Klarion is seen trapped in a magic ball on a shelf as punishment, while a fully restored Jason reads the newspaper. And that cat of his to not be so lonely, ha! Nice one, demon dude Etrigan and Jason Blood.


	39. Legends of the Dark Knight

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 123 - Legends of the Dark Knight

It's late in Gotham City, for Megan sees a lot of reports of burning buildings to investigate it on her side of town, and Batman does the other.

"Another night, another bad guy hunt, and hopefully another payment afterwards." she said to herself to see a few kids passing by. "(Huh? Kids, out at this time?)"

She follows them...Three kids read the Gotham Gazette's latest report on a mysterious arsonist. When Matt, one of them, thinks he can make out Batman in a photograph, Carrie needs to double-check it before she believes it, but, she assures her friends, the 'arson boy' is history once Batman is on the case. Enthusiastically, the third kid, Nick, begins to tell his friends of how he perceives the Batman. He is like a giant pterodactyl beast, with big fangs and talons. And when he sees a bad guy, he swoops down from the sky and carries him off. Skree, Skree!

"The way I hear it, he isn't even human! He's like a giant pterodactyl beast with big fangs and talons! And when he sees a bad guy, he swoops down from the sky and carries him off! Skree! Skree!"

Carrie is less than impressed and drags Nick back into reality.

"Reality check, Nick." said Carrie to see someone was following them. "Hey, look. It's Batman's sidekick woman."

Megan comes out of hiding to be laughing.

"Alright, you guys found me. And a pterodactyl? Batman? As if, kid." she said. "I know him because we're not just partners in crime, but he's also..."

Carrie, Matt, and Nick say it together.

"Your boyfriend!"

Making some smoothing noises to make Megan blush to continue walking, she gets shy so easily.

"Ha, ha, we are...Shut up! Look, you three shouldn't be out this late."

"Why's that?" Nick asks Megan.

"Why?" she tries to think of something. "Because...there's a criminal that both Batman and I need to stop who's causing so much fire. It's too dangerous for all of you."

But like they'll listen to be smarter than some of the other kids these days.

"We just want to know who Batman really is."

For Carrie to say that part, Matt then tells that his uncle knows Batman—and that he's really nice and funny.

"I know of Batman, my Uncle saw him once." said Matt. "He said he was really nice and funny."

Carrie dismisses this version as well, but allows Matt to explain himself.

"Really?" Megan was lost.

"Really, Matt?" same with Carrie.

Matt tries to explain to his friends and Megan all bout it 'for her to be listening in'.

"I'm serious. You see, my Uncle worked as a security guard at the music center once..."

Matt's uncle, a guard at the Walker Music Center, sits back on what seems a quiet night, until his radio signal is cut short and replaced with maniacal laughter. Joker boasts of his plans of thievery, and exclaims:

"The comedy is finished!"

Frightened, the guard says he's: "The Joker! Better stay on my toes."

Nick cuts short Matt's story, deriding the humorous statement 'better stay on my toes'.

"Better stay on my toes?" Nick finds that part to be lame. "He actually said that? Out Loud?"

"I don't know. This is how my uncle tells it." Matt said back.

Matt dismisses it as the way his uncle tells the story, and continues with his story.

"Just go on." Carrie said. "I want to hear more of it, right Megan?"

She agrees.

"Yeah, keep going."

The guard checks all locks and doors in the music center, when a jack-in-the-box is thrown in through a window. A joker face pops out, and gasses the guard. Desperate for fresh air, he unlocks a door—upon which the Joker and two henchmen enter. The Joker heads straight for the ukulele, pings a note, and expects his henchmen to applaud. He then walks to the guard and steals his keys, joking that strings never were his section, and he was much better on the keys.

But instead of unlocking a display case with a key, he just smashes it with a priceless ukulele. As he is about to pick up the valuable manuscript in the case, a shadow looms over him. Batman and Robin enter, and explain how they figured out his clue...

"Hold it right there, Joker!" said Batman

"Eh?" Joker looks up to see Batman and Robin in the skylight. "Batman!"

The 1950's style of Batman and Robin here!

"We got your clue about stealing laughter, 'The comedy is finished'."

"A famous line from Paliacci , the opera about a sad clown." Robin said.

"It was your twisted way of saying you'd steal the original score." spoke Batman.

"Now we're going to make our own clown cry." same with Robin again.

It's a line from the famous opera 'Pagliacci', and Joker was about to steal the original score. Joker orders his goons to fire at the Dynamic Duo, and Batman and Robin take them on. Running from the fight, Joker climbs up a ladder to throw a sousaphone around Robin. As Batman sees his young friend in need, he is distracted. A henchman hits Batman on the head with a giant tuning fork. Joker is very pleased, and orders his men to tie them up. The guard wakes up to see that the Joker forces Batman and Robin on the snares of a giant piano. The Clown Prince of crime gloats about how long he's been wanting to kill the Batman, and prances down the keys of the piano. As Batman sees the hammers closing in, he tells Robin to roll. While out-rolling the hammers, Batman whips a saw out of his belt and cuts the cords. At that moment, however, a hammer falls on them. Joker sees victory, and laughs at his luck. At that moment, however, his two henchmen are struck out by Batarangs, and Batman and Robin are shown to have survived. They crush the Joker under the keyboard lid, and go after the goons. Batman and Robin find a way to stop them: By using a giant violin and its bow as a bow and arrow. The goons are pinned to the wall right next to the guard. The Joker gets away, but Batman gives chase. He jumps on a large saxophone that's on a wheeled tray, and closes in on the Joker. He traps him in the horn of the sax, and at that moment he blows it. The Joker is deafened by the loud sound. When the sax crashes into a 'humongous flute', Joker is catapulted into a harp, and is trapped in the snares. Batman then tells the guard to call the police, and shakes Robin's hand.

He concludes: "Well done, old chum."

And after hearing that story for Megan to say this...

"Ah, yeah some style from the 1950's or '60's Batman version...not bad."

For her, Nick, and Carrie are struck by disbelief, and dismiss the story because Matt's uncle was unconscious most of the time. Matt still defends it, but the others have moved on.

"Old chum?" Nick said.

"Your Uncle was a sleep the whole time."

They kept on walking and Megan to follow for Matt heard what he did from his uncle.

"Again, that's how my Uncle told me." said Matt. "You believe me, do you Megan? You were there."

But she wasn't in Matt's story. They walk past a thrift store, where another kid, Joel overhears them. He's excited about the Caped Crusader—all the muscles and the tight rubber armor, and a car that he thinks can drive up walls.

"Hey! Who's talking about Batman?" Joel talks to the other three kids and Megan. "I love Batman. All those muscles, the tight rubber armor and that flashy car. I heard it can drive up walls."

But they walk by the kid for Nick to say this instead.

"Yeah, sure, Joel."

Nick laughs at the thought. Matt then sees that one of their hangouts, The Kozy Korner, is burned down. Joel informs him that the mysterious arsonist is to blame.

"Hey, kid, what happened to that building?" Megan questions Joel.

"Well, that mysterious arsonist did it again from the looks from the burned out area."

And it was for Carrie and Nick rush in to look for clues, with Matt reluctantly following. And Megan follows them so nothing bad were to happen.

"Hey, you guys! Don't wonder off without me!"

Matt suggests they'd leave, but Carrie counters that Batman wouldn't leave either.

"We should leave..." said Matt.

"Batman wouldn't run away." she said back.

"And how would you know?"

Nick asks her how does Carrie knows—which leads him to tell her tale.

"Listen to this one, Megan, you'll love it. First of all, Batman's like old in his 50's, and second...Robin's a girl."

The other two boys were confused for Megan knew that this was made up.

"A girl?" all three of them said together.

A girl Robin hides behind a corner, eyeing the mutants on the other side. One of them captures her, and the other asks her where the Bat is. Right at that moment, two large arms grab him and pull him through a wall. The other one pulls a gun on Robin, and threatens to kill her. Before he can do anything, Batman descends from the ceiling directly above the mutant, crushing him to a lower floor. There, he violently interrogates the frightened mutant into revealing his leader's whereabouts. At a dump, the leader preaches the fate of the mutants to his gang. He dismisses the opinion of the general population—that they're just noisy kids—and exclaims that they are the future and the law. The crowd goes wild, and two of them, Rob and Don, praise their leader. The leader tells them he himself will kill the Batman, but at that moment, the torch he holds explodes.

"They don't even wait for an order. Kids these days. No respect." Batman said while firing.

From the distance, an ominous rumble rises from a cloud of dust. The mutants fire their weapons at the tank that inches closer, but their bullets fail to cause damage.

"They don't even wait for an order. Kids these days. No respect." said the 1980's Batman.

Batman returns fire with rubber bullets, which prove much more effective as he takes out most of the mutants. Robin leaves the tank and continues to fight the mutants on her own, armed with a slingshot. The Mutant Leader steps in front of the tank and calls out Batman.

"I show you who rules Gotham City!" the leader calls Batman out.

And from there, Batman gets out to be ready to fight.

"Okay, son. Show me."

The two fights, and after a couple of blows end up in a pit of mud. The Mutant Leader gains the upper hand and attempts to drown Batman...

"Get him, Batman." said the female Robin.

The Mutant Leader pushes Batman further in the mud, waiting for the air bubbles to stop. Robin fires several pellets at him with her slingshot, distracting the giant enough to allow Batman the chance to get up.

"You don't get it, son. This isn't a trash heap. It's an operating table." Batman finishes him off. "And I'm the surgeon."

Now, Batman is stronger, and as Rob and Don note, their Leader is losing. Batman pulls the leader out of the mud and breaks his back. And how did Megan think of that one...?

"Hmm...Again, I'm not in it. But I did like the 1980's Batman style there, kid." she said. "Not bad."

Nick and Matt are in awe, and Carrie is pleased that her story is the best.

"I did get created on that one."

Matt picks up his flashlight—of which he had made a custom Bat-signal with a paper cutout—and tells them that they'd head home—it's late. On their way out, they see a shadow flying, one like the one on the photo they saw in the Gazette earlier.

"Hey! It's him!" Nick pointed out. "Come on!"

For him, Carrie, and Matt to follow that shadow flying around, Megan sees them to follow them still.

"(Not again.)" she started to run. "You kids stop! It's too dangerous! (And who's that shadow figure? Bruce? Hmm...He would've called me by now, would he?)"

Confusing Megan, the three kids and her followed it to an abandoned movie theater, believing it to be the secret headquarters of Batman.

"I don't know about this..." Matt was worried.

"Come on." Carrie kept on going. "This could be his headquarters."

Megan didn't think so.

"Not even close, it's the Batcave."

But instead of Batman, they find the arsonist—Firefly.

"It's Firefly." Carrie recognizes him.

Megan should've known it was that villain who makes powerful fires.

"Not Firefly. (Him again!)"

And then the kids decided to warn Batman with Matt's flashlight.

"I'll get Batman here with my flashlight, its a Bat-signal." Matt puts it up from the ceiling hole.

Megan sees that being a bad idea.

"Ah! Don't do that-!"

After a few seconds, however, the battery goes dead, and Firefly catches them.

"The batteries are dead."

"You think?" Nick questions Matt.

Not good for Megan sees the villain noticing the flash of light.

"Who's there?" said Firefly. "Show yourself!" he sees them. "Kids, too bad. And Megan. Well, I hope you all like it hot."

Megan sees what was about to happen next.

"Get down!" she keeps the three kids next to her. "(Bruce, where are you?!)" He ignites the firebombs he planted in the cinema and prepares to make his getaway when the real Batman arrives. "Batman!"

"He got my signal!" said Matt.

Though Matt at first thinks he alerted the Dark Knight, Batman tells Firefly that his bosses quite easily gave away where he'd be.

"I heard you were setting fires for money, Lynns. A little pressure, and your client gave up where'd you be and with Megan's help." he said to check on his girlfriend next. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! I had to follow three kids, we're all unharmed thanks to you!"

Matt sees that now.

"Oh."

Firefly engages Batman, who quickly disposes him of his fire thrower and flame saber. Firefly's escape is stopped by a bola around his feet.

"That's it!" angered Firefly. "You've gotten in my way for the last time, both you and your girl!"

With a lot to fight, Batman cools Firefly off to be done for.

"Sorry to cool you off."

At that moment, more explosions erupt and the kids find themselves trapped for Megan tries to use her ice spray or her watch having a hose of water, to getting them all out of safety.

"Batman!" Megan calls out to her boyfriend. "(We're toast!)"

Well, he helps them out 'as always'.

"Go!"

"Thanks, I got the kids!" she said.

Batman throws an explosive Batarang at the wall to allow the kids and Megan with a means of escape, while Batman leaves with the bound Firefly over his shoulder. Moments later, firemen and police have arrived.

"Looks like someone has left us a present." Bullock sees Firefly. "Not bat, Megan, and maybe the Bats. You got yourself a good payment after tonight." Detective Bullock arrives, and the first thing he sees is Firefly left dangling.

"It was nothing really." she said.

"But who made that 911 call?"

Megan knows than Bullock would try to guess. The kids, the ones who had alerted the police, walk off with each claiming that the experience 'proved' his/her Batman story is true. Megan sees them off.

"Thanks again, you three. It was fun."

"It was." said Matt. "See, you guys? He was just like I said!"

"What are you talking about? Did you see the way he fought!?" said Carrie.

"Yeah, but he also had that foam thing." Nick was happy.

"And when he flew away at the end, I'm telling you, he's not human." and Nick.

Then Carrie argues back at Nick.

"Get off it, he's human."

And then Nick says this to Carrie back.

"I don't know. I thought I saw fangs..."

Then the three looked at Megan to ask her about herself and her Batman.

"Well, Megan?"

"Well what?" she walks them back home on foot. "For Batman and me have a lot to understanding one another is all." Megan sees Batman swinging by again. "(Bruce, you're something else.) Hey, kids, let me tell you my version of Batman and me..."

For Megan Tsuki tells her tale to Matt, Nick, and Carrie to learn about her and Batman from fighting crime, helping out others, and falling in love from beginning to the end to believing in her was a nice story to hear about – besides the '50's or 60's, 80's, or what just happened tonight. I guess it is what it is really...To end this episode to be a fan favorite one myself, for this was a little short but still fun to watch.


	40. Vengeance

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 124 - Batman: Vengeance

(Note: Yep, another video game being made up here...Also, the crossover episode of Girls Night Out, I promise to do that and the other ones in the Superman: The Animated Series later on. That and the other episodes only. Anyways, from Megan, Batman, Batgirl, and Ruby Heart returns to stop Joker, Harley, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze 'returns'; and a brand new villain of monsters taking over Gotham, that Talia al Ghul comes around known as Giant Mutes 'I came up with that name' – fish-like creatures. Featuring Ra's al Ghul 'a little', James Gordon, Gidget, Mayor Hill, and a few other characters in the game only. So, this is kind of more of Megan's background in between on what's about to go down in this event. OK? Alrighty then, please enjoy! :D Yeah! Also, I hope you guys don't mind for this one to be a bit longer for a video game.)

First the scene shows of a boy getting a pet fish to bring back home back walking while holding the fish in its bowl. Only to bump into a group of bikers to bully the poor boy to take away his new pet.

"Hey!" the little boy couldn't get to the gang. "Come back here with my fish!"

With the little boy falling down to miss seeing his pet fish, the gang get away with it for the leader does something selfish next.

"Ha, let's have this fish swim free in the big waters." the man dumps the fish. "Bye-bye."

With the leader dumping the little fish in the lakes for he and his other gang members take off for the fish to die due to the rough waters of the streams, going into the sewers...unaware of the chemicals that broke out from a worker to crash his boat to the rocks for that barrel filled from it to be unknown for all of it to get out; going into the sewers to turn some of the dead fishes to mutated of something far worse, not normal anymore or alive – it was more of a giant fish-like creature to morph much bigger and deadlier. As the next night happened, the fish swims into the toilet of the little boy's home to have both him and his family to have the beast to end their lives in a heart beat to hear a beast type of roar all over the neighborhood. Only that Talia al Ghul watches from afar to know of the outcome that was going on already. Really?

"Well, it looks like she has made her move." she said to herself. "I see...Mother."

Mother? What did Talia meant by that? Well, this was only the beginning, because the same happens around Gotham down town the next day. As Ruby Heart knows of the danger to go see for herself...

"Catherine's been in this area, I just know it."

Lots to be going on, huh? As Megan Evans Tsuki drives around Gotham City to see what it was, she finds something very weird to have a trail of gooey waters on the ground to go check it out. Then she spotted someone's hair that was pulled out hard to get her attention that someone was just attacked, but from what? Just as she was about to call her boyfriend Bruce Wayne/Batman, he calls her first from her belt. Surprisingly that he barely does that for Megan to call the Dark Knight instead.

"What the heck? (Bruce calling me. This is new.)" she answers it. "What's up, Bruce? This is new of you calling me like this."

"Megan, a woman just been actuated by the Joker. Meet me at the west side of Gotham a few blocks down."

That sounded serious for Megan to keep a tracker on the grounds to remember the spot to look at afterwards to getting to her car right away. So weird for Joker to barely kidnap people with a reason, to be up to something insane-like again.

"(Kidnapped? What could Joker be up to now?)" she drives off to find Batman. "I'm on my way. I have to show you something afterwards, but saving lives comes first. (Well, duah.)"

As Megan drives to the area, and the gears of the clock is turning for one girl in the Gotham Chemical factory was tied, gagged, and was about to be blown to bits by a bomb! For Batman was on the roof top and see Megan making her way up there with the ejector seat to give her the boost; along with hearing Joker's laughter from afar to get to work right away for those two.

Story # 1 – A Girl To Die For

(Scene One)

With both Batman and Megan making their way to the area of chemical building from one side to another to have a look around, they hear someone was in trouble to see that woman name Mary Flynn. They make their way to help her out, only to tell them get out quickly before the bomb goes off.

"Bomb."

As Batman picks up Mary to carry her out of danger...

"Bomb?" Megan sees it to try hacking through with her computer book. "Ah...Batman, I cant hack into it. And that's bad..." she tells the two to brace themselves. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

They make a run for it for Megan to run out first and Batman to keep on carrying Mary.

"Ah! We're going to die, Batman!" the woman panics.

Running away from the area in time for the bomb to go off for them to slide on out there, as Batman uses his grappling hook to swing on out for everything goes up in flames, the same with Megan by using her jet pack back. And wouldn't you know? The Joker was behind this mess again to be leaving the flaming scene and laughs away. What a nut job! Well, the two lovers did save Mary's life to placing her down safe and sound now. They find a note left from Mary as both Megan and Batman looked at it.

"You see this, Megan?" he asks her.

"Hmm...A note?" Megan scans it with her watch for any finger prints on it. "Oh, crap! Hey, Batman, I think Joker's behind this mess alright. Read this."

They read it together saying this: _Mary had a little boy, whose neck was in the noose. For every payment that Mary misses, Joker lights the fuse. If you live through this, you get one more chance. 5 million, or Toby takes a permanent nap. - J._

Yep, it was Joker that's for sure. As Batman takes Mary somewhere safe for the time being to help her save her son Toby and Megan, she then later takes Bruce/Batman back to the area ans shows her the mess on what she has found.

"Mary's okay. I told her to stay put until we can find Joker to get to her son real soon." Batman tells Megan that. "Now, what do you want to show me?"

Megan shows Batman the goop on the ground to have hair pulled out with it.

"Right here." she follows it. "We better find out where it'll lead us from these strange waters and a lock of hair-! Oh, my God!" Megan falls down to be freaking out on what she was seeing on the other side of town. "Batman...Look...!"

For her horror and Batman's, they see lots of...I could say a lot of people on the ground and it was covered from far more than darker waters to not be able to move, seeing a hand stick out only and the shadows of their bodies could only mean that they were murder by someone. Or something...Yeah, just use your imaginations on this part, you guys.

"Great, I cam here too late. Didn't I?"

From another woman's voice, it was Ruby Heart, the bounty hunter again.

"Ruby?"surprised Megan. "Haven't seen you in two years."

"Oh, Megan. And Batman, hey there." she said back. "I guess I'm not the only one on this case now, huh? Oh, Megan, what's with your face? Is like you've seen a ghost or something."

Megan was sweating after seeing something so horrible.

"I'm fine! Really..."

Batman had to ask Ruby what was up.

"I take it that finding Catherine elsewhere was no good?"

"Not really...But I'm trying. After hearing about some thing appearing in Gotham again and causing trouble like these people, I thought I could earn some money and get back on my search later." she said.

On what Ruby was saying, it could be important.

"Again? And a thing?" Megan was lost. "Is like you've seen these things before, Ruby. Are they related to the League of Shadows?"

"I wish I could say. Besides, I heard about the bomb going off by Joker's doing to hurt some woman's kid, that's mess up. But we're dealing with is a mutation of live sea creatures turning into monsters. The story of the Giant Mutes."

Once Ruby said that part, Batman and Megan never heard about those things before.

"Giant Mutes? What is this a sci-fi movie day?" confused Megan.

From the claw and bite marks, that could make perfect sense for Batman to gather some more evidences there.

"Doesn't look like it, Megan, this one kind of looks and feels real."

"And the smell." Megan hated the smell. "Look, Ruby, on what you're saying is true or what?"

Seems like it, and Ruby had a lot more to talk about.

"But it is. It all happened one day with these trouble making bounties bike members bulling people, a kid with a pet fish, threw it in to the strong current of the lake. However, the boat with a person driving it crashed into the rocks to let some type of chemical leek in the waters with the fishes into the sewers are soak to become monsters; the ones that hurt the kids are now dead because I thought it was them for them murdering to stealing things, but they didn't to have the same claw and bite marks like these guys, from the little boy and his family were killed by those things. Because of the accident to try gathering the chemicals that got out, the owner's still in the hospital while some members are getting killed one by one like this. And yet, I haven't seen any of those Giant Mutes lately. I don't know why."

That was some story. So what can Batman and Megan do now from the run away killer fishes and Joker's insane crimes?

"Ah, okay? That was some story..."

"We'll try to look up a bit more about this, Ruby, keep us posted." said Batman.

Ruby will get right to it.

"Right. You two keep things together with the mother to stop Joker, while I look around some more. But be careful, both of you." she takes off. "This mess is something we need to be ready for just in case. You too, Megan, be alerted like your man always is."

The two girls shake on it to get one thing to done to another.

"Can do." Megan sees Ruby leaving until they meet again. "What do you think, Bruce? From Joker kidnapping a little boy from his poor mother, and now giant fishes killing people? I'm sorry, I find the last one to be a bit odd."

Batman would say the same instead of Megan, but not this time to look and feel real.

"Maybe not. Let's see what we can get about them both." he gets everything that Batman needs. "Are you coming or are you scared?"

Megan follows Batman to the Batmobile.

"As if, Bruce. Let's just see back in the Batcave. (Like I would be scared from these made up Universal Monster classics from the Golden Ages.)"

I guess to the Batcave they both go to do some work. Megan and Bruce/Batman arrived back while Gidget was downloading something within its hard drive and Batgirl typing away to hear on what happened today.

"Joker's madness and a some wild animal type of thing that are on the loose." she said. "What's next? Bat season."

"Hi to you too, Barbara." Megan was being silly. "We might need your help on something. Leave the Giant Mute things to Bruce and me." she gets Gidget to do the other one. "Gidget, scan these smile goop and other parts to learn about those fishes thing."

As Gidget gets right to it, Bruce then asks Barbara to find more about Mary Flynn for him and Megan.

"Run a profile on this woman. Her name is Mary Flynn." Batman gives Batgirl the note that the Joker left for Mary.

"Sure." she said. "Is she is some kind of trouble?"

"It's the Joker, and maybe more." Batman answers back. "Something about this woman doesn't add up. Megan, you and I will look up more about the Giant Mute things. We might need Ruby's help again."

She understood.

"I understand. And Gidget, you get right to the other part." she said to her robot friend.

"Sure." Batgirl understood to take care of the other thing.

With lots that Alfred left out for Batman, Megan, and Batgirl's training to go so well for a bit and getting clean up. The two learn a few things about the fish type calling themselves the Giant Mutes. Which were real for Ruby Heart did stop one a while back to the in the newspaper articles; for they were part of the dinosaur times to all be dead from long ago to have some evolution turn in to a regular pet fish to be harmless and very small to read small bugs or greens. So weird, and yet the chemicals are very real for Gidget to get some data from the goop belonging to the Giant Mutes' saliva. Gross! Hey, I'm just trying to explain this the best I could, not easy to know words, but to know science a lot.

"Do you have anything?" ask Bruce.

"Gidget, got anything?" the robot shows Megan something. "Wow! That much? OK...Typing away. Thanks again." then she shows and tells Batman. "Oh, I got something big. Wanna hear the news? From what Gidget and I can gather form the DNA of the goop, it's a real from back then from the Jurassic Park times. A dinosaur type, a type of Guppies if you would to put it they were back then called Coelacanth. Only for these type can swim faster on water, even walk on land to breathe both in water and on land too, they can spray acid, have very sharp teeth, claws on their fins, and what's worse are these two things. From cutting anything in seconds, but their bite can make your body weak with some venom to numb the body throughout your blood stream. This is some fish to be brought back into a real sci-fi monster. Photos, survivors, and a security camera catching one on film. I think Ruby's serious about this one. (And here I thought that the whole handmade werewolf was more mess up.)"

From photos, news story, camera shows, and such shows everything for Megan and Batman to see everything about the Giant Mutes are all real.

"I guess we got the clown and fishes to take out." he then checks on Batgirl's process. "Find anything?"

"Just questions with no answers."

That was an odd answer there.

"Ah...What does that mean?" Megan asks Barbara.

"Try me."

With Batman tells Batgirl and she gives him and Megan the answers.

"Well, Toby was reported kidnapped to the police four days ago. Before that, nothing. Didn't go to school, wasn't even born. Same goes for Mary. I've got an address on an apartment she just moved into, and that's it."

"You might be doing it wrong. Let me try-!" Megan tries to look it up from her computer book to find nothing. "Oh, wow. You're right."

Same with Gidget to get nothing to tell so to Bruce/Batman.

"That's impossible." he was surprise. "Megan has a few things about this Mary person. But nothing else at all?"

"Not a thing..." she said to double checking again. "I don't know if either of you two can save these people, Batman. And Megan, believe me about checking it more than once, even twice I did. And for the whole Giant Mute thing, that is something huge. For this Mary and Toby, they're already ghosts."

Hard to know if anything about it is even true, you know? What now? Elsewhere back with the Joker at his hideout to be looking at the papers of some planning to be done. Pasting around the room and such to do something else to poor Mary to get the money while holding up her son Toby.

"The old Gotham pepper goes duck soup dizzy over the chippy, the ringer gives Bat-Sap a rub. And we rush the Broderick on him and Megs, pull the murder, pull the dame, I pull a six and then we wind up for the punch line..."

With Joker just mumbling about something, Harley started to sing.

"Take a break and play awhile. Doo dah. doo dah, Guarantee I'll make you smile. Oh the doo dah day."

For Joker to looked at Harley acting cute and all to get back to the matter at hand.

"Not now, poo." he tells her. "My audience awaits." Joker talks to the boys to leave Harley down as he talks about his next plan to come. "After that, we're home free. Our friend in tights and his girl take the bait, takes a dive, and then we string them up drop them in the drink. For I also have a secret weapon in store..." Joker laughs and then asks the boys something. "Any questions?"

For Joker's three henchmen in mine-like clown type of suits listen in, for one had something to say once he clears his throat.

"Yeah, well boss. A couple of the guys and I were thinking that since we're fighting the Bat, Megs and all of that...maybe we're not getting paid as much as we should." he said. "I mean when we were working for the Penguin, we were getting benefits and a 410 K..."

Before he could continue, Harley gets her giant hammer out to come running at the henchman to be talking like that to the Joker. Right on the head.

"Well, now you're working for Mr. J, you chowder head. You'll do what he says and take what he gives and hope it's not – A BULLET!" she said.

After that, for Joker goes up to punch the man in the face and hugs his Harley.

"Baby, you're the best."

Well, that sure made Harley happy. Creepy couple...

(Scene Two)

So, I guess Batman and Megan go out again to find anyone of Joker's men going after Mary again to stop them and save Toby somehow. And maybe more on the Giant Mutes to be on the loose with Ruby Heart helping them out as well. Lots to do...A night search they must look around to find where Mary Flynn was living in from jumping from one building top to another over and over again.

"Some night this is, huh Bruce?" Megan said to him.

"You're telling me. Between Joker's twisted games, the mysterious Mary and her son, and the Giant Mutes." he said. "If they are real like Ruby said, this could be bad. And did you see the markings on one of their skins?"

For one, it looked like the the eye symbol that Megan use to have on her bracelet which could only mean one thing...

"Yeah, I did. I looked like it was part of the League of Shadows making like my clones. You don't think Ra's behind this mess again, is he?"

Looks like it at first, but not this time to Batman's point of view.

"If it was, he wouldn't be hiding from the mess he has made. But maybe someone who use to work for him went rogue completely."

That could be the case...

"(And yet, I feel like there's more to this whole thing.)" Megan said to herself. "You could be on to something, Bruce, as you always are." she gets a reading from somewhere up north. "Come on. That tracker I left on Mary's shoe should lead us to her apartment. This way." Megan sees Batman going on ahead. "Hey!"

Batman rushes off first for Megan to catch up to her boyfriend. Seeing how these two get along, their love was stronger than the looks.

"I kind of like going anywhere with you by my side." he said.

"Oh, yeah. Almost leaving me behind to eat my dust to be a date/crime fighting."

From those two jumping, gliding to the other building, fighting some of Joker's goons, grappling hooking from one end to another, and such to fight on for Batman and Megan. Once they reach to the tracker to point out Mary's location of a nice looking apartment room to be sitting down and worrying about her son's safety...until two more of Joker's henchmen broke in to give chase; and then carry her away by force to get the money or else for the two to see Mary was in danger again.

"Megan."

"I know, Bruce, let's get across." she uses her ribbons to swing on to the other side.

Swinging and jumping there quickly to stop even more of the goons to get the one who was carrying Mary away as fast as they could get to her, with so many things in their way to make every jump, crawling, fights, and such count to not stop 'not even once'. Handcuffing the bad guys from a few fights and gadgets to use for those two. Go, Batman! And you too, Megan! And finding sliding down from another building to jump to holding each other, and getting to one being a broken down where the goon stops to get the job done with Mary in his grasps.

"This isn't what you two think, Batman and Megan." he said to place Mary down.

"Oh, really? Because it looks like a kidnapping to me." Megan said to use her baton to try whacking the man senseless. "Let's dance!"

For the man to have strong upper cut moves to give at the two, Megan uses her laser gun from her watch to cut a wood piece down to hit the man; allowing Batman to restrain him from his moves to get pin down. And then handcuffed after that. Talk about team work, and then they check on Mary next.

"Batman...? Megan...?"

"We got you." Megan helps her out.

"The Joker's after you." Batman tells Mary that.

Feeling upset, scared, and worries about Toby's safety to ask for Batman and Megan's help.

"He's got...He took my..."

"Toby?" Batman took a big guess there.

"Yes, Toby. My son." she said. "He took my son. He said he'll kill him unless I can pay him 5 million...I don't have that kind of money!"

Looks like she was being serious to him, but to Batman to make sure that Joker had Mary's son and for Megan to listen in.

"Are you sure?" Megan asked.

"Are you sure he has the boy?" same with Batman.

Ah, from the way Mary's acting, that was a big yes there. Mary then shows Batman and Megan a piece of paper that Joker send to her.

"He send me this, said if I didn't believe him...then he would send...would..." she shows them a pocket knife of Toby's name on it to be serious for Mary started to cry.

Seems like a serious thing now. Leaving Batman to give something to Mary to hold on to.

"Take this. Press the button if you're ever in trouble." Batman said.

For him and Megan leave the area for Mary to get back to her apartment safely, Batman soon hears a noise to sound like some type of wild animal. 'Something that Frank Welker would do of a animal type of sound effects, huh?'

"Batman?" Megan stops to then hear it yourself. "Ah, please tell me that was the TV playing..."

Just then, the goon who got handcuffed gets dragged away to sound like he didn't get out of that mess alive from the cut up sounds that was being made.

"It's not. And Joker's henchmen didn't sound good either."

"Megan! Batman! Get out of there!" Ruby comes running out to the two to back them up. "They're here! The Giant Mutes!"

And they were. They look like mutate fishes with green to purple skins, with long fin-like legs, and shorter arms to have sharp claws, red eyes, and very sharp teeth to tear anything apart. Lots of the fish monsters to be coming up and goes after the three next, trying to cut them down and Megan to shoot at them with no affect, the two girls and Batman make a run for it.

"What in the heck?! Ruby?! These things are real?!" Megan was out of bullets. "None of my bullets have no affect on any of them!"

"Or my sword either!"

From cuts and gunshots wouldn't stop them nor did Batman to punching and kicking them to be too strong to go down that easily.

"This can't be real...!" shock Batman.

"Well, let me tell you something, Dark Knight and handsome, they are!" said Ruby to use a plank to hit one across the face. "And...that didn't work at all."

Seeing that the Giant Mutes were too strong, Batman grabs Megan's arm to make a run for it 'and for her to use her ribbon to pull Ruby out of the area' and fast.

"Run!"

"Batman!" Megan holds on to her boyfriend as she get Ruby to hold on to her weapon. "Ruby, hang on!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Not really...The Giant Mutes chase after them all over the building to not stop for their were fast, getting down stairs in time for Megan to set the fire alarms off for the sprinklers to slow them and the smoke screen from Batman's doing; as they get out of the old abandon building in time.

"Batman! Ruby! Seal the door!" Megan gets the big one sealed up by using the huge trash barrel. "Got it."

Trying to break the door down, the Giant Mutes couldn't get out for the three holding the door up.

"It won't hold them for long!" said Batman.

"But it has to-!" Ruby said to see the Giant Mutes taking off again from the window to run back into the sewers. "Oh, come on!"

"We've lost them!" Megan couldn't find the fishes anywhere from using her flash light. "This is just great."

What was next? Each of them had to take care of one thing to another...

"In that case, you two keep on saving that Mary woman, while I try rounding up the fishes. I'll contact you if I need any help."

Good idea as Megan gives Ruby a belt to use to contact her only from her watch.

"Then you know what to do." she takes off with Batman. "We'll solve this problem somehow, Batman, let's head back to the Batcave."

And with that, the two lovers take off 'for now' for Batman to say this to Ruby before leaving...

"Be careful."

"I will, that's for sure." she said. "I won't rest until I solve this fish problem."

For Ruby to be saying that, Talia was spying around to watch over the Giant Mutes' work. And it wasn't a good one either. Not at all. Meanwhile, back at the Batcave both Batman and Megan return to help out Mary to save Toby from Joker right away. For Batgirl and Gidget do everything that they can to learn more about the Giant Mutes and about Mary's tides with the Joker for some reason.

"Wow, so those thing are real, huh?" Batgirl said to them.

"More to becoming a real horror movie for us." Batman said back. "Barbara, any evidence that Mary could come up with five million dollars?"

Or try to in order to save her only son? To Barbara/Batgirl, there was no way for someone like Mary can make that much money in time.

"No way!" she said. "That's insane."

"You're telling us." Megan agrees. "I think Mary's more in danger now to not have that type of money. But a apartment like that to be a regular person with a everyday life and not a rich type. It's still too weird. And those Giant Mutes, they're smart and scary that makes it twice as bad."

For Batman to know that part between the monster fishes and Joker's insane crimes he pulls off.

"And let's not forget for those fishes to be monstrous, Joker's also insane, but not stupid; he must know something about Mary we don't."

"So what do we do?" ask Batgirl.

What can any of them do? For Gidget to see the horror videos of the Giant Mutes to be spreading from town to town was still bad enough as a it was to also stop the Joker. While also saving both a mother and her child at the same time.

"We play along until we get to the button to either of this." Batman said to the two girls and Gidget.

Just then, the Bat-Computer goes off from the screen of Mary's transmitter to go off at some location.

"Look at that."

"You're right, Megan." said Barbara. "The transmitter you two gave to Mary last night. It's coming from the Gotham Bridge."

Gidget gets the location down within Megan's computer book to show it to Batman.

"She's right, it is. See?" she shows it.

"Right." Batman leaves again to stop Joker for good. "Megan, let's move out."

She follows them to be ready for anything while Batgirl and Gidget stayed put for talking them through and such 'just in case'.

"Coming, Bruce. Barbara, both you and Gidget stay here until we save Toby from Joker's madness for Mary's sake. And those Giant Mutes could be causing more trouble."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to solve this and help our Ruby." she said back. "So one step at a time. Anyways, time to move out."

Into the Batmobile both Batman and Megan as Batgirl and Gidget were both on standby on what's to come next. But which of the two first? Saving Toby from the Joker to aid Mary's desperate hour, or the Giant Mutes casing more trouble for Ruby to handle alone? Who knows!

(Scene Three)

To the Gotham Bridge both Batman and Megan headed to during night time to look like a lot work to be going on and such, for the transmitter was coming from Mary somewhere who was there. If she was there to find Toby, who was with Joker, then this had to be the place for the two crime fighters began their search. From them fighting a lot of bad goons who worked for Joker standing in their way, for them to keep on swinging, gliding, fighting, and such without stopping. That's where around the corner to sneak through to hear something was going on, Megan sees the trouble to alert Batman about it.

"Is this where Mary's at?"

"Seems like it when I'm getting from my watch..." Megan sees something. "Mary...? (Then that means Joker's there with her son.) Hey, Bruce, I found both her and Joker. Look."

The two see Joker was on top of a wrecking ball to tell Mary that she was late to pay him as the clown's henchmen had the poor woman who was being pulled back.

"Then, my dear. You're about five million dollars short of motherhood." Joker laughs to be taken away on the wrecking ball.

For Mary was upset to see Toby getting taken away from her again for the other goon to be laughing about this with his boss.

"No!"

No use of Mary trying to break free now no matter how hard she tried. Only for Megan to appears as she throws her yoyo's to stop Joker, and Batman appears for the henchmen to see the two of them.

"What?" he sees the two heroes. "Batman! And Megan!"

With Megan kicking some sense at the man to free Mary 'as she makes a run for it', allowing her to use her electric iron knuckles to shock the goon next and Batman backs her up with his combat skills. They did it! Now the two swing on over to the latter side to chase after Joker in order to save Toby next.

"Batman, this way!" Megan said to get going. "And Mary, you stay put. We'll get your son back in no time."

Mary follows them from below...Making their way from swinging, running, climbing, and so on. As Batgirl gets a call from Batman to be alert on what's going on so far. But it's better than having the Giant Mutes go after you, so they weren't there so that was a good thing.

"Batgirl, the Joker's retreated to the top of the bridge. Megan and I are going after him." Batman tells his partner.

But she gives them a heads up for Gidget pointed out about the area that's was going down that they were in.

"Watch yourselves." she said to them both. "The bridge demolition is nearly complete. The structure is pretty unsteady."

And being careful they do. Kept on going up to on top of the bridge to hear Joker's laughter to be close by; as Batman grapple hooks to the other side, Megan does the same thing by using her ribbons to swing on over with her boyfriend. Getting there, Joker was swinging on the wrecking ball to go back and forth while holding Toby to try crushing the two heroes to be shaking the floors of it to try to slow them down.

"Batman! Get down!"

Megan and Batman try to move from one side to another, leaving Joker to sing in a mess up kind of way while he kept on going.

"Gotham Bridges falling down. Falling down, falling down. Gotham Bridge falling down. My dear Batsy!"

Joker kept on coming to destroy the grounds non-stop for them to no get shot or hit with anything to stop this mad clown. Megan had an idea to try using her ESP powers to hold the wrecking ball to slow Joker down from going anywhere.

"Now, Batman!"

Batman jumps in to use his Batarangs to drop the controller of the machine from Joker's hands and it stops at last. With Toby to be rescue next, how will they pull it off?

"That worked." said Batman. "Thank you, Megan."

"No problem." she gets her gun out at Joker. "Hey, Bozo! Hands up where I can see them! Surrender Toby or else!"

Seems that Joker wasn't done there yet to have something else up his sleeves.

"I'm not done just yet, Megs. Look out, Mary!" he laughs while holding on to a rope. "Toby or not Toby? That is the question." Joker hangs Toby to the edge of the bridge. "What's it going to be, you two? Catch the Joker, or save the boy; aye, there's the rub."

He was seriously going to do it to make Mary worried about her son.

"No!" she cries out. "Batman! Megan! Save him!"

Batman goes after Toby to jump down, catches the boy in time, and uses his Grappling Hook to swing and climb up back on to the bridge safe and sound. Now that was too close! Megan tries to stop Joker to swing away to miss her chance.

"Hey, Joker!" Megan goes to check on Mary. "Hey, we got your kid back like we promised. Way a go, Batman." she then sees that Toby wasn't real. "Wait a second...this isn't a human boy, it's a dummy."

For Megan and Batman to look at each other, then the dummy to be not real of Toby to be real at all but the a pocket knife saying the name Toby on it. Soon they both hear something ticking to go off in front of the two, for it was a bomb.

"Megan!"

It goes off in front of the two. No! Megan was out for Batman was a bit daze to have trouble getting back up.

"Batman..." Megan looked at something from her computer book and she was very weak. "This whole thing was a set up by Joker and Harley..."

Mary says something to the two heroes to not be the real Mary Flynn after all.

"Oh, Batman. Megan. You two saved my little booby trap. I don't know how I could ever thank you both." Mary was really Harley to be on top of Batman to drop the hammer on the him next. "You blind. As. Your. Namesake. Do. Gooder. Moron." she drops it. "Say good night, Batsy."

Megan could save Batman in time, only...Joker steps in to stop the hammer from falling on top of Batman. Huh?

"So it was you two all along. Mary. Toby. And such the kidnapping and money to get Batman and me here?" angered Megan. "How could you?!"

Joker hands Megan the hammer.

"Hold on to this for me, would you? Thanks." he makes Megan falls to the grounds. "Careful, Harley. You'll kill him."

"But..."

I guess that Joker wanted to finish Batman off and not Harley.

"But nothing, you're my henchwench. You catch him and or Megs and I kill them." the clown said loud and clear. "Less wench, more Hench. You Molly coddling little twit! No one kills the Bat but me, like so. The least you can do is keep Megs all nice and toasted to deal with her next, end of story."

Well, Joker is one mean person to poor Harley sometimes, you know? There's nothing Megan can do about it now for both Ruby and Talia to arrive at the scene to watch as Harley sits around and waits while Joker stops Batman. Do something!

"Batman! Be careful!" she said. "Stop that clown! What a dumb way to have him hurt for you to finish him. Cheater!"

"Blah, blah, Megs, that's how I do things." said Joker. "Now watch, learn, and say good night to your Batsy."

With Joker singing the Daisy song while punching, kicking, and spraying acid at Batman, he gets hurt to moving away to block and fight back. Good to know that he still has some fight in him for Megan to not worry about so much, and it's Joker's fault for not getting Harley to ask her for help after what he said to her. Some love they have, huh?

"Nice one! Get him, Batman!" Megan was enjoying the show to see Catherine was around again for Ruby to go after her on the streets. "(Wait, Ruby's chasing someone...Catherine? What's going on?! And Talia too?)"

That is where, huh? Not only Ruby's going after Catherine to show up like to be doing something near the ocean water near the sewer lines, but Talia al Ghul as well. Anyways...back to the fight.

"Uh, Harley?" Joker beg for her help. "A little help here, slugger?"

As if...

"Oh, so now he wants my help. 'Less wench' he says, and 'more Hench' he says...You're on your own, Pudding."

Well, back to more fighting for Joker to do alone now.

"That Harley. Won't kill for you, can't kill without you." only for Joker gets hurt a lone more from Batman beating up and Harley trying to cheer him on. "You're not helping, Harley."

For them to be fighting and loving each other is still odd to listen to a lot.

"No can do, Mr. J." she said. "Send me a postcard from Arkham."

And with Joker losing his cool, Batman stops him in time to make the clown go down. For Megan loses sight of Catherine after that to be nowhere else near the lake but to Talia and Ruby to stare at each other, and they were...fighting? Seems like they hated one another to say something for Megan to overhear the talk. Talking about what though? For only she could feel it out than Batman, Joker, and Harley couldn't.

"(No sign of Catherine now, just both Talia and Ruby from the looks of it.)"

From sword fighting and combat skills, they really do hate each other.

Tayla: To make this short on what either one them were saying from moving their lips for Megan to pick up from...Talia said something about finding someone she must stop Catherine is pointless, to know better to say to Ruby. But Ruby didn't care to still find her and Megan's mother in order to stop both Talia herself and her father Ra's was the same thing; something was up with her to cause some trouble with all the Giant Mutes to be on the loose. Was Catherine trying to stop Megan's real mother to cause trouble like Ra was, but different and dangerous? Seems like it. As the two try to warn one another that it wasn't over yet, they take off in opposite directions. And that's it. Back to the story.

As Megan sees the rest for herself to then getting back to Joker's defeat from Batman to have him and Harley arrested right away.

"Megan, are you okay?" Batman asks his girlfriend.

"Yeah..." she gets back up. "(Hold off the other thing for now, Megan, this comes first. And what looked like from Talia and Ruby both hate each other to get to my real mother. And Catherine is in on all of this, solo mission. The Giant Mutes to be invaded Gotham? I sure hope not.)" Hard to tell, between one villain, and two more which were the insane clowns. "Good to know. It's over, Joker, we beaten you." With Batman walking up there, Megan uses her taser watch to weaken Harley to be taken to custody first.

"Hey!" Harley was in pain. "That hurt!"

"Ah, live with it. We win again." she said.

For Joker gets back up with the pocket knife to try stabbing Batman by tackling him first, he jumps from behind, then back, and then ends it with a powerful upper cut move. Eat your heart out, Ryu from Street Fighters. Ha! Joker was done for. With Joker stumbling to the edge of the bridge, Megan sees more of the Giant Mutes to be swimming from below to eat the clown if he falls down to his doom. For Harley covers her eyes in fear, and Megan tells her boyfriend of the danger.

"(Oh, no...!) Batman, get Joker before the Giant Mutes do!" she said. "Hurry!" Megan fires a lot of gun shots at them. "I won't be able to hold them off for long!"

Batman runs to Joker's rescue to face justice, than to be end up as fish food and dead. Getting tangle up in the tape wrap around the clown, to hang on to dear life for Batman tries to pull him back up.

"Give me your hand!"

But Joker wasn't willing do it at all and Megan couldn't stop the Giant Mutes anymore.

"Seems like old time, eh Bats?" he said to the Dark Knight. "You, me, and a vat of chemicals? Followed by your woman to be tagging along?"

Laughing to Joker's doom, the tape was about to rip for Batman couldn't hold him for much longer.

"You're slipping, Joker." he said.

"Batman, hurry! I'm out of bullets on these fish monsters!" Megan said. "Hey, Joker! We're trying to save you in the name of justice you know!"

The tape rips to make Joker slip a bit and see the Giant Mutes that wanted to eat him.

"Whoa! Whoops!" he said to surrender. "Alright, Bats and Megs, you two win."

Putting the knife behind him, Joker takes Batman's hand and shocks him with a buzzer to send him flying to let go of Joker to fall to his doom, even Megan misses her chance to save him.

"Batman! Joker, why?!"

"No!" Harley panics.

Batman comes to for him and Megan to hear Joker's laugh as he falls to his doom and then screaming to the water drops of the Giant Mutes to gather and try to eat him whole. Lots of bubbles to know that he could be a goner, for Harley was scared of losing the psycho clown that she loves. Still...?

"Man, talk about your way to end it all, huh?" Megan said.

"Mr. J..." she was traumatize. "I..." Harley jumps in with Joker.

So then Harley jumps off for Batman to jump to save her from falling to her death and the Giant Mutes to miss her in time to climb back up to the bridge side safe and sound. As Megan looked through her watch type of binoculars, to see no sign of the Joker but his ripped up clothes only for the monsters to swim away after that. What was going on? Although Harley was saved, her heart was still broken. She will never learn, huh?

"Any luck?" Batman asks Megan.

No sign at all for it was hard to tell if Joker was really dead or not.

"Nothing but left over clothing from that clown." she sees Harley was very sad. "Ah, yeah...I don't know what else to tell you."

Batman places Harley down to feel really upset.

"Murder."

"Harley..." Batman felt bad for her.

"No, leave me alone. Both of you..." she was said. "I'm through. No more love, no more crime, no more nothing. I'm through."

And out she leaves for Harley Quinn wasn't doing anymore crime since that night for Batman and Megan had to see ore clues of the Joker to be really dead to be sure, only for the Giant Mutes to swim off for now. And seeing Talia to say something to Megan and Batman on top of the bridge side was this...

"Don't think that this is over yet, Beloved. And you too, Dear Sister. Watch out on what's to come from our Mother, our real mother. And the Giant Mutes in the wrong hands to be double the trouble."

Once Talia said that, Megan tries to go over there to see her little sister.

"Talia, wait! What do you mean? What were you and Ruby talk about? How do you know about Catherine, the Giant Mutes, and our Mom? Tell me!" but she doesn't see pass the bridge for Talia to take off on helicopter to be too late. "(What are you trying to do this time for Ra's, Talia?)"

Between that mess and Harley losing Joker...or so she thinks...for Megan and Batman had done their part to call this a case close of a set up that also got them both killed, they need to deal with the Giant Mutes next. Batman confronts Megan in his arms to know that everything was going to be fine with him by her side.

"Megan...We will stop those things, find out more on what's going on with Catherine, your mother, and this mess."

"Thanks, Bruce." she hugs and kisses Bruce/Batman to then look at Joker's clothing. "Still...You think Joker's alive?"

If so, there could be even more trouble ahead of the two.

"Maybe, this is the Joker we're talking about." he said. "Come on, lets head back home."

Looks like both Batman and Megan called it a night 'for now' to search for more of Joker later, besides Harley staying out of crime too with any luck. From there, more Giant Mutes kept on coming and going to have Megan's mother to be causing more trouble, and more to come soon too...

(End...)

Story # 2 – In Cold Blood

(Scene 1)

The next day...something was on TV to be showing, of a company known as Promethium. On the Gotham News show, some anchor woman talks about a certain man, to be very important in this story, who goes by the name of Issac Evers. Unaware of Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze was watching in his cold room to soon be making his move again...Wait! He's still alive! Wow.

"Brainchild of renowned scientist Issac Evers Liquid Promethium, has been over four years in the making. Though originally Developed for Industrial Applications. It wasn't long before Evers discovered the compound's medical qualities. Promethium represents a new hope for cryogenic research. Resorting life to the people frozen in..."

Mr. Freeze uses his ice gun to freeze and destroys the TV of his after that. Was he mad that the people working there are taking his ideas or couldn't save his old wife Nora once? As he stares at his fine work of destruction to say this about this call hope to him...

"Hope is dead." he said.

That can't be good, huh? Well, things get harder for Megan sees a lot more Giant Mutes to stop all over town for Ruby Heart had no trouble with, and surprisingly for Talia as she hold up on her own. Still, more of those things were coming. While she waited to hear back from Ruby and finding Catherine 'or her real mother', she, Bruce/Batman, Gidget, and Barbara/Batgirl waited around back in the Batcave for any news about either Joker's disappearance or Harley's behavior changing so far.

"Any news on Harley?" Batman asks Batgirl.

"That is if she hasn't done anything bad lately..." Megan guessed.

She looks it up on the Bat-Computer to find nothing bad so far from Harley Quinn. Again, that's a good sign 'at least for now'.

"Still nothing." Barbara tells them. "Other than some Giant Mutes causing some trouble to almost hurting others, Harley hasn't left Funnibones Warehouse since that night on Gotham Bridge. She's acting like the Joker's really...dead."

Gidget nodded to Megan for she knows from that event 'just like Bruce/Batman' that something was up. Far from it to be far from over.

"I have a feeling that we won't see the last of her yet."

"Still, we got other problems to handle with the Giant Mutes. Batgirl, keep a close eye on her." said Bruce/Batman. "There's more to this."

While looking around the four security screens from the last sightings of the Giant Mutes to cancel two of them out, two more of them shows something different to be happening that both Batgirl and Gidget discovered together.

"Wait, Batman. Megan. Look at this."

Taking out one more screen to show the one on the top, it was something huge.

"What is it?" both Batman and Megan asked.

"The security system at Gotham Industrial Research, the camera's are failing in sequence." she was getting. "Like a blackout traveling from room to room."

Megan had to see for herself by hacking into the systems from afar.

"Really? Let me try..." Megan tries to get something but had trouble to. "Hmm...Barbara, you maybe right. Something's up with the systems. It's like the whole thing's malfunction somehow but not by shooting or burning it."

If what Megan was saying is true, Batman knows the rest about the type of security cameras to detect heatwaves of some kind.

"You're right about that, Megan. Gotham Industrial uses heat images. In other words, that's not darkness, that's cold."

"So the system was frozen over to destroy the wiring from inside of the cameras." Megan said the rest to guess right.

"In that case, you two know what to do."

With Batgirl saying that for her and Gidget again to be on standby, while both Batman and Megan head on out in the Batmobile to get to the G.I.R. Area. Short for Gotham Industrial Research, because where's there strong ice – Mr. Freeze was right around the corner; for them to land the plane on top of the building top for Megan and Batman to check it out to see if Mr. Freeze was really back, or his robot clones with his henchwench girls back in the game of lots of girls this time.

"Mr. Freeze's back, huh?"

"No use talking to him anymore." Batman said to Megan. "The real one was frozen over, must be one of his robots he set up in case he was defeated. There's nothing to worry about, Megan, the sooner we figure this one out what's going on, the better."

And then some, huh? As the two walked around to get inside of the building...one of the Giant Mutes appear to be one only and very powerful to kill the two. Getting to Megan, for Batman to push her away to get his cape ripped instead; for Megan to fire some rounds at the beast to walk backwards to some food sauce barrel to leak and sprays at the Giant Mutes to get burned, to be screaming in pain, and flees to be unable to fight right now. Strange, but whatever it was did save their lives.

"Hey!" Megan couldn't take another shot at the one Giant Mute. "Well, that one got away."

Batman didn't care about half of his cape getting tore a bit to still have it on.

"But something did save us." he looks it up to touch the barrels feeling hot. "It's some type of hot sauce being shipped by some place, it must've stopped for a pit stop and never came out."

Megan gathers the strange sauce that saved them to look up some more within her computer book and Gidget to get something out of it. But for now, both her and Bruce/Batman kept on going. Getting near the factor with the food shipment of a grocery store truck to be there still, Batgirl calls up Batman and Megan to alert them on what was going on right now.

"Batgirl, what's the situation with civilians?" ask Batman.

"The facility's been almost entirely evacuated, but it looks like some security guards were flash frozen. They're sealed in blocks of ice but they're still alive. You two have got to save them."

And they will too, the building was frozen all over. For Megan to feel it to still be cold to have her winter gear on.

"Br...! It's cold!" she gets all set to move around easily. "That's better." Megan then uses her lenses type of x-ray to see through the building. "Okay, it's Mr. Freeze's doing. Lots of hostages, the trucker, and one scientists with a few security guards still inside with lots of bad girls working for that sad man again. More than three of them from the last time. Come on, Bruce, we'll worry about the other Giant Mutes if they show up again. Mr. Freeze comes first to stop another ice age madness."

Batman smiles to like Megan's look.

"A winter wonderland a beauty by my side."

"Thanks, Bruce..." she blushes. "But what about you? Are you worried about getting cold?"

He pats Megan on the head to kiss her a little to say this part...

"I'll live through the cold. My work keeps me going." he said. "Let's try getting inside."

Megan sees that Batman was just being Batman himself.

"(If you say so.)"

Trying to punch and kick a block of ice that sealing the door, Megan holds on to Batman to go gliding down from the open elevator to get in the place to be more ice from the inside of the place. For Batman to careful slide on down, same with Megan to slide down for the ice was very slippery as her boyfriend helps her back up.

"Save the ice fun for when we're done." Batman made a joke.

"I get it... (Very funny, Bruce, laugh it up why don't you.)" she gets armed and ready. "Steady now."

And inside they go, for Batman saves the hostages from having them all freeze to their dooms, and Megan beats up Mr. Freeze's henchwenches one at a time to handcuffing them afterwards. They kept on breaking more wall of ice in their way and Megan to hack into every security cameras to go from stairs to stairs; and once they see Mr. Freeze in the other room to demand the hostages to give him Issac or else they'll all die.

"Freeze himself." said Batman.

He and Megan stayed close to a wall to overhear what Mr. Freeze was saying to everyone else.

"Show me Issac Evers or nobody gets out of here alive!"

I take it that Mr. Freeze's means business for Megan couldn't hack into the other room due to every computer systems and lights were frozen over.

"I can't get through the systems from here or closer...We better think of something, Bruce, and fast."

"I'll see what we can do." Batman calls up Batgirl next. "Batgirl, Mr. Freeze is looking for a doctor named Issac Evers. Find anything you can on him."

Lucky for Barbara/Batgirl, she has heard a lot about Issac Evers to be surprise to hear his name again.

"The Promethium guy? I remember him on television. A chemist, I think." she gets to it with Gidget's helping out. "I'll see what I can find."

And she goes do that while both Batman and Megan headed inside another room to stop another henchwench for Megan to do, but no luck hacking into the computer systems due to the cold temperatures to destroy some of it; getting into another room to do the same thing again to climb from one side up top to another and of course stopping more bad women, as Batman grappling hooks while carrying Megan. Then jumping to another side with more frozen room all over...From moving platforms to climb on and such to stop other women from left to right and saving some other hostages along the way, as both Batman and Megan make it inside to the other room where Mr. Freeze was in with a few more of his henchwenches who had Issac Evers on ice and in danger.

"That's him!" Megan scans the man with her watch. "That's no doubt Issac Evers. Batman! If we don't save this man who's frozen up, he will die. (We need to get to him while stopping Mr. Freeze and his girls somehow.)"

But the big question is this, how will they be able to do that? Mr. Freeze had Issac by gun point to be scared and cold at the same time.

"Hope, Mr. Evers, will never warm cold blood. Only wrath could even stir it." said Mr. Freeze to demand some answers. "Why did you send me this video?"

Video? This gets to Megan attentions for Isaac didn't send Mr. Freeze anything to him at all.

"(Video...?)"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

Mr. Freeze stops to see Batman and Megan have arrived to Issac's rescue to not get in this man's way this time.

"Batman. Megan. Kill them."

The three girls started shooting ice guns with ice shard bullets at Batman and Megan, allowing her to use her eye-liner net to trap the girls and Batman to glide on down to handcuff the rest of them in seconds. Also the guns to be removed right away after that. For Batman and Megan sees Mr. Freeze shooting at them next to try to move away for Megan to use her hairspray flamethrower to stopping him next, only to freeze up and explodes next to her to have Batman be under ice and trapped.

"Batman, no!" she try clawing him out of the ice. "Mr Freeze, what's your game with Issac here? If he didn't send that video to you, then there's no way he would've known to make you this angry. I heard about you, Issac Evers." Megan has done her research on him a lot. "Isaac conducted his research in Gotham Industrials. His most renown experiment would be the Prometheum compound which he would use for to cure people who have been cryogenically frozen. The government thought thought the drug was too unstable that it had several flammable particles. As a result, Isaac Evers' federal funding was pulled. A year later, Isaac's budget was funded by the Joker, using the money he received from a successful bank heist. The Joker knew about the qualities and had his own plans for the drug. Regardless, Isaac was able to continue his research thanks to the Joker. Yeah, you're most wanted because of this to have a bounty on your head. You aid the Joker once to get paid to this project all over again, didn't you? (Did he do this before he fell off the bridge?)"

So Issac did something bad, but with reasons maybe...? Hard to tell. But it's not like Mr. Freeze will listen to reason either way.

"I'm sorry, Megan, but a criminal's always a criminal like this man to have other reasons besides aiding another. I have to do this. It's either stop me to save this man, or save Batman, the man you love?" Mr. Freeze takes off in his special helicopter. "It's your call, Megan. You save him out of saving anyone else to do one thing at a time."

The helicopter takes off for Issac to be pleading for help even if he was most wanted, Megan had to help Batman first before getting to the man and stop Mr. Freeze at the same time. Megan couldn't clawed her way out to save Batman or he couldn't move his legs a lot either, so now what?

"(There's gotta be a wait to...)" she thought about something. "The special sauce...Bruce! Hold still, time to put this stuff to the test."

"The sauce that burn the Giant Mute?"

"One thing at a time." Megan spills it all over the ice to get ready to kick it. "Okay, and a one, and a two, and a one, two, three-!" she kicks it for the sauce to melt the ice quickly. "It worked! And I thought as much!" Megan looked at her computer book to get the results. "I thought these look familiar when getting crushes. This sauce is from Mexico to sell at the super markets and Chilio's restaurant, these are Bhut jolokia. Or in other words, Ghost Peppers. Very hot stuff to withstand, but too much can kill you. But how did it burn the fish monster completely...?"

I guess they'll be useful for later on to gather a few more for both Batman and Megan to do right away. For now, they needed to save Issac from Mr. Freeze from making his getaway. Batman gets the remote to get the Batplane/Batwing to them to go for a ride...or rather the chase.

"Batplane." he said. "Megan, thank you for saving me. When we're done with this mess, let's see what we can learn more about the Giant Mutes weakness to the warmth of the sauce."

"Roger that." she understood to pinpoint Mr. Freeze's helicopter. "Then let's ride! Let's head south near Gotham City. Bruce, you take flight, while I'll cover you with some firing arms."

"Then hang on."

(Scene 2)

You heard the Dark Knight, because this is going to be a bumpy ride. This was some chase in the air for Mr. Freeze fires a lot of ice guns for Megan to blast a lot in time to be Batman's guns while he was flying the Batwing as fast as they could in order to save Issac's life, because either way he deserves justice, and not to their deaths. From over the city, inside the highway tunnels, sharp turns to make, above the busy streets, above the bridge, and into the skies for Batman to give it his all and Megan to back him up; to shooting a lot more times to finally get the helicopter to go down in flames. Mr. Freeze forces to land it somewhere to drop Issac, leaving Batman to use a liner from the Batwing to catch the man just in time.

"Batman?" Megan checks on her boyfriend.

"It's fine, Megan, I got him."

And from there, they needed some answers to land the Batwing first.

"Landing the Batwing right...now." Megan takes care of it. "(Batplane? Really, Bruce?)"

I know, right? Soon, Batman and Megan question Issac to get the stories straight before stopping Mr. Freeze next.

"Are you all right?" Batman asks Issac.

A bit cold, but he'll live.

"I guess I'll live." he answers back.

Megan calmly handcuffs Issac to cooperate with them.

"Okay, pal, you're under arrest for working with a villain like the Joker." Megan had her gun up. "However, we do need your help to turning you in nicely. We want answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"Freeze had a videotape in his hands." said Batman. "He didn't seem too happy about it."

Megan saw it with her boyfriend.

"I saw it too, Issac, care to explain what that's all about?"

"A publicity tape for Prometheum." he explains. "I know what I did was wrong, Megan, but I can explain. Joker force me to do it, I needed the money. I had no choice. The videotape was a blackmail on me with a reason...I've got no idea how that frozen madman got a hold of it. It was during the discovery of fossil frozen Giant Mutes-!"

What the-? A big discovery on how the even of the Giant Mutes were created there.

"Wait!" Megan stops Issac. "You mean, those fish things were found in the labs?!"

"But they were flush, or rather...stolen one night to become real beast things. I don't know how that happened, but it did." said Issac. "Anyways...It happened after the sailor on the ship crash near the labs of the waters to go into the sewers with the project."

That would makes sense to get one answer down so far, the sailor was responsible for this whole mess.

"Thanks for the tip there." Batman said. "As for Freeze, he will try again. Go someplace safe."

So Issac surrenders to be on house arrest, safe, and Megan gets her pay after all.

"Okay, I'll surrender quietly." said Issac. "I'll move everything in my private laboratory in the basement, it's got tighter security."

"Really?" Megan questions him.

Tight enough to protect Issac, but I'm not so sure about Mr. Freeze for both Megan and Batman to know that part.

"Is it tight enough to stop Freeze?" Batman questions Issac.

"Well, I also got a grant from the Wayne Foundation, I can afford my best."

Seems that he'll be find to get treated from the rest of the crime he did do, glad Issac has confess to get off easily. Megan and Batman needed more answers to head back into the Batcave for Batgirl and Gidget to help them out again.

(Scene 3)

Looking up on something, while the sauce would have to wait to stop more Giant Mutes later; but they did get one clue thanks to Issac's help. He's not a major villain, just a sad one who got caught to make amends in the end, but the whole Mr. Freeze trying to kill him on that part he didn't do at all. After what the two told Batgirl on what happened, Issac was lying there to tell them everything about the Giant Mutes and what he does from his work to let Mr. Freeze kill him. But still, none of this made any sense.

"Why would Evers lie to you two?" she asked.

Batgirl tries getting some background check a bit more on Issac from the computer 'with Megan and Gidget lending her a hand'.

"Because he's a sad man and a coward." Megan took a guess there for Gidget to look at her. "Or so I thought."

"And maybe he's trying to hide the real source of his money." Batman said to keep on searching. "Let's take a look at his financial records."

Batgirl gets right to it with some trouble but to get a hold of Issac's ID card.

"Sure. But I won't be able to access them remotely."

Gidget had some trouble, and the same with Megan no matter how much she tried to put in the rest.

"I can't hack into it either..." she said. "Something's blocking me."

"You know what that means, right Megan?" Barbara/Batgirl nodded back to Megan. "Both her and I need access to Gotham Industrial's Data Center."

Looks like both Batman and Megan are going in again.

"That can be arranged."

So to the place they go into while Batgirl and Gidget were on standby back at the Batcave. Through the vents for Batman and Megan to crawl through, they've made it inside of the place within the men's restroom.

"Serious, Bruce? We could get out of any vent to choose the boy's bathroom?" Megan covers her eyes a little. "(Well, what other choice didn't we have? I guess if you put it that way.)"

Batman alerts Batgirl that the two of them made it inside.

"Alright, we're inside." he said.

"Great, there should be three main data hubs. If you two can deactivate the locks, on each one for you, Megan, Gidget, and I can try to hack Ever's files."

"We're on it, Barbara." Megan tells her friend.

For Batman and Megan gets out of the boy's restroom to make their way to the hallways and into another room for the doors to close up on them, for neither any tool of their strengths can't get them out.

"Megan."

"Not good...!" she does try to move it. "I did all I could to get it to open, but it won't work. I can't hack into this system, but something else in this room I can. Bruce, call up Barbara."

And Batman does that right away for Batgirl was on standby.

"Batgirl, the door just locked itself behind us. What's going on?" he asked.

"You two didn't trip security, it must have been someone else."

Only one person would be behind this mess to be smart than a group of man-eating Giant Mutes...

"Freeze." said Batman.

"So he's here already." and Megan.

So now what? How will they get out of this mess?

"You two think he's back?" Batgirl asks them. "This is bad. Megan. Batman. You two don't have much time."

"Then how do we unlock the doors?"

Batman might need some help besides Megan, Batgirl, and Gidget's triple hacking skills on this one. And within 15 minutes too, this was really bad. But Batgirl finds out from Gidget code breaker on how to do it.

"Evers should have the security codes in his files. I won't be able to get you two out of there until each of you unlock the data hubs." Batgirl stops to discover more bad news for them. "Oh, no."

"(What does this 'oh on' mean?) Something up?" ask Megan.

'What is it?" same with Batman.

It wasn't good at all for the two have to get to it once Batgirl tells them what's wrong.

"You're right, Batman. It's Freeze." she said. "His goons have planted freeze bombs all over the facility. You and Megan don't have much time."

"Wait...Bombs?! In here?!" shock Megan.

Of course Batman, he stays calm for Megan does the same to keep things on track.

"We have to stop him before he gets his hands on Evers. Motor the security camera, Megan, try to hack through the wires to get inside.

"And you try to find Evers for me, Batgirl." he sad. "Both Megan and I will finish unlocking the data hubs."

"Again." Megan added. "I can try to hack into the systems in here from my computer book once I move theses wires here..." She gets right to it right away...From getting inside of the systems to try solving it like a rubix cube type of puzzles to match from red, yellow, and blue wires. With time running out she gets to it as fast as she could. From getting a few more wires to finally having a match. "I got a match!"

Nicely done, Megan, then Batgirl got the first part to tell her and Batman the news.

"Alright, I got the first one. Thanks, Megan."

"Not a problem." she said.

"Just two more to unlock..." said Batgirl.

For Megan to continue to hack through, Batgirl to gather things done on her end, and Batman gets through the next room to help out from the second hub. Megan gets to hacking the yellow wires next the best she could to do the same thing like the blue one that she did without stopping; to match from end to bright up, another one, from left, right, up, and down so much to get a matching parts in time. Wow, this female bounty hunter was good.

"That makes two!" Megan sounded happy.

Batgirl calls back again to tell the two the next news. That's two hubs fixed and hacked in, with one more to go.

"Second one's done, again Megan, nicely done. Just one more."

With Batman going into the next room, Megan does one more thing to hack from the red wiring to connect this time, the same old thing. Time's almost up to be six minutes left! And finally the three hubs were all hacked through.

"You clear, Megan?" the Dark Knight asks.

"All good. We're in, Barbara."

She calls back to tell them the good news that Batgirl has the other part taken care of.

"Okay, I'm downloading Issac's files now...thank you again, Megan." she gets it down. "And...there. The door's unlocked. Get out of there, Batman and Megan!"

Yep, four minutes to blow up for Batman gets the door open to break the glass for him and Megan to run for it. Getting out, he grabs hold of his woman to make a jump down below the buildings to get to safety.

"Hang on!"

And boom! They made it in time for it was explodes with a powerful handmade bomb there, covert the entire room with powerful ice. After landing, Batman and Megan hear what Batgirl has to say to them next.

"Batman. Megan. Are you two all right?" she asked.

Seems like they are, so that's good!

"We're fine." he said.

Same with Megan to feel to cold to have her suit on to put on just in time, again.

"We're still talking and breathing here." she said.

"Anyways, Batgirl, what do you have on Evers?"

"He just entered his cold storage vault, carrying some kind of disk." Batgirl said to Batman and Megan. "He must have hidden himself inside."

Strange, and both Batman and Megan didn't know that Issac was hiding something besides his mistakes to commit a crime. There was more?

"In cold storage?" Batman was lost.

"And why didn't we see Issac having this item on him when we saved him?" Megan was confused. "What's going on here?"

Batgirl tells them about the mess on what was happening to Issac right now.

"Yeah, he's out of the icebox and into the Arctic." she said to the two. "If you two don't get there soon, he'll freeze to death."

"And I just told him to stay put on house arrest after we saved his life! I mean, come on! Dumb move!" angered Megan.

And by doing that to get across from the other room, Batman and Megan must jump on one pod to another to get to the switch. Why? Because the electric wires were all over the ground to be watery if step on to get electrocuted to death if either of them fall in, Megan uses an orange to test it out to be shocking to blow up a bit. So Batman jumps across first from gliding and almost slipping to get electrocuted, only for Megan to save him with her ESP powers to keep him floating in mid air, to get back on the pod and getting to the switch to turn off the power. And now, they can get to the other room without getting hurt.

"Thank you, Megan."

Getting to the other room to stop more of Mr. Freeze's henchwenches to try freezing them, but they get netted down to keep on going for her and Batman. And getting to the another hallway type of room to walk in, they make into the next one for Batgirl to call them up, while Gidget finds the two heroes to aid them as fast as it could. I hope the robot partner will be there for Megan and Batman soon.

"Got anything, Barbara?" Megan asked.

"Other Gidget will be there is one thing. I also have some news on Evers, Batman. You too, Megan."

"The source of his money?"

With Batman asking Batgirl that question about Issac Evers' money, she tells them.

"Maybe." said Batgirl. "It's a strange story. He stopped getting federal funding about a year ago, Promethium could be an invaluable machine for the cryogenically frozen, but it's far too unstable."

"Unstable?" Megan was lost.

Hard to know why to force to work for Joker was one of the reasons from the fossils on the Giant Mutes during the time, but what was the other one?

"Unstable?" Batman was confuse from all of this. "How?"

"I'm not sure, but unable enough for the government to think it's dangerous. Here's where it gets interesting." Batgirl says more. "After that, every rise in Evers' budget followed a successful bank job that he did with the Joker."

Wait, wait! So not only Issac Evers work for the Joker during the time, but that mad clown was in on all of this mess? That's just wrong.

"Joker was funding Prometheum Research?" surprised Batman.

"(I knew something was up!) Funding how, Barbara?" Megan asked again.

"He's done stranger things like those Giant Mute fossils being stolen that easily." so says Batgirl.

No kidding, so weird.

"But not without a punch line." said Batman. "Keep me and Megan updated."

Megan says the same thing back to Barbara/Batgirl.

"Same here, this is getting bigger news little at a time."

While Batgirl was doing that, Megan and Batman kept on searching for Issac to be saved 'again to serve justice, and stopping Mr. Freeze for good. And from the look on some Giant Mutes to get out of the ice statues in time by luck cause a lot of mess all over the place.

(Scene 4)

Continuing on with the building, for Batman and Megan punch and kick their way through blocks of ice to be broken in seconds to get through 'with more of the ice maiden getting handcuffed after Megan beats them up one by one, while Batman uses his Batarangs to hit their girls ice guns out of their hands'. Now that had to hurt. They kept on doing so more to keep on going, fighting, climbing, and such...you know the rest by now, besides Gidget getting some more data on the Giant Mutes' saliva. Gross but useful. And such to go around the other side of the block ice walls, they get through another room to enter inside where Megan pinpoints to Mr. Freeze's location. And if he was inside, so was Issac for Megan and Batman be on their guard in case they have to fight.

"This is the place." said Megan to have her fire items out. "Batman, get ready."

The two search for Issac to be anywhere.

"Issac?" Batman calls out to him but with no answer to call up for Batgirl. "Issac Evers' vanished. Check the security cameras. Megan, you try to do the same."

"I'm on it."

With Megan getting it already, so did Batgirl.

"Sure." she said. "Did he leave the computer disk behind?"

From the looks of it to be lying on it for Batman to pick it up and Megan to see it...only for Mr. Freeze comes running to free up her hairspray flamethrower the ice, and trapping Batman with his strong arms to lift him up by the neck. This was bad! Remember? Mr. Freeze's suit makes him ten times stronger.

"Batman!" Megan couldb't use her powers to hold Mr. Freeze down. "Not good...The suit's too strong to break!"

Mr. Freeze then throws Batman near the computers right next to Megan, looks like he's looking for Issac. For that man to lift up a huge machine to demand some answers.

"Where's Issac Evers?" he demands to know.

"Issac's gone." Batman answers.

"We just got here before you did, Mr. Freeze, chill out..." Megan pauses there. "Or not."

Not a good time to make a cold type of pun right now, Megan. At a time like this to fight a villain, really a bad time. Mr. Freeze throws the machine at Batman and Megan to make a jump for it. Looks like they have to deal with another villain before finding Issac's location.

"It seems the good was making bad medicine."

Oh, crap! He was going to freeze Batman and Megan to make a run for it, by circling all over the big room? But for how long? Mr. Freeze moves in walking slowly to not stop until he crushes or freezes them to their doom. From combat fighting, throwing Batarangs, shooting bullets or using a baton doesn't work on Mr. Freeze...Nothing does! Only for one machine to come falling down to making him get hurt, but didn't. It was some program to run them from different rooms from the looks of it. Looks like Batman has a plan for Batman to use his brain, and Megan to use her powers.

"Megan, cover me!" he said.

Placing the bomb on some of them, Megan tries to concentrate the best that she could before Mr. Freeze could get to them.

"This better work..." she was corner by Mr. Freeze to be held up. "Crap! Batman!"

"Like your powers like my old wife Nora will do any affect on me." said Mr. Freeze. "I won't allow it."

Batman was afraid to go after Megan to coast her life by Mr. Freeze's deadly cold hands.

"No, Megan!"

"Stay back, Batman, and find Issac Evers for me, or she dies." Mr. Freeze was serious.

Not good...How can Megan get out of this one? Well, Gidget jumps in to blind Mr. Freeze in time to use his gun all over the room, but long enough to save Megan to get free.

"Gidget?" she remembers to do her part quickly. "(Oh, right. The perfect distraction.)" Megan uses her powers to throw the bomb up directly on the machine. "Got it! Batman, get ready to blow that up below Mr. Freeze!"

With Batman seeing Megan making her escape, Batman release the bomb to go off and traps Mr. Freeze in it for good. And Gidget gets away just in the nick time. This causes Mr. Freeze's helmet to break for the cold air will leave, and if that happens he will die without it to live in the cold temperatures only.

"It's over..." Batman then sees more trouble coming into the room with an army of Giant Mutes. "Megan. Get down!"

"Giant Mutes?!" she grabs Gidget to take cover with Batman. "Come on, Gidget!"

With Mr. Freeze left lying on the ground and stuck, it was too late to save him now.

"Uh?" his helmet was breaking and he was in danger. "No! The burning! The burning! And those things...! Help me!"

Lots of Giant Mutes were crushing his body all over to be mauled up badly for Batman and Megan to see the horrors in their reactions, and Gidget to duck in fear. For Megan to fire another shot to break down a machine near them to running away 'until they show up next time', Batman uses Mr. Freeze's ice gun to turn his body into ice...or what's left of it, a robot that he left out...So he wasn't real to begin with but a machine that was setup to know that if this happened to say this before shutting down.

"Wow...This Mr. Freeze was a robot this whole time. And the real one...that's a shame." she sees Gidget having Issac tied up. "Nice work, Gidget."

For them and Batman looked at Mr. Freeze to be broken and says this to them.

"Thank you for trying to save me, Batman and Megan. I was wrong again...Forgive me, or the real me beyond the grave..."

And Mr. Freeze's robot was shut down and destroyed. One problem solved, his ice maidens arrested Issac saved to be place under house arrest for good this time...

"Thank you again, Batman. And Megan..." he said while trying to warm up. "Again, I'm sorry."

That will be his last thing to happen from there. And more problem about the Giant Mutes to kill Mr. Freeze's robot like that, imagine if it was the real one instead, and then what? Megan has a lot more work to do as Ruby was doing the same thing, with another clue involved for her, Batman, and Gidget to leave the labs for good to be shut down...Well, until someone more responsible runs it later in the future.

"More of those Giant Mutes kept on showing..." surprised Megan.

"And a lot to attack Freeze like that, like it was set and order to do what the real Mr. Freeze what've done."

Once Batman said that, Megan was really confused.

"Come again?"

"I'll explain when we get back." he said to be leaving next. "Let the police handle the rest, Megan. Let's go home."

For now that is. For Megan and Gidget could already tell from the way Bruce/Batman said about the Giant Mutes behavior, this was far from over.

"(Yeah, they did attack the robot of Mr. Freeze only and not us. Is someone controlling them? Mom...?)" she drops it for now and carries Gidget back on the Batwing. "Let's get out of here, Gidget, a chilling defeat for one villain so far is fine for today."

Tell us about it. What was up with Issac's planing to still go on without the Joker around? Huh...?

(End...)

Story # 3 – Plant Food

(Scene 1)

With one clue found so far of fossils giving the Giant Mutes a boost from the chemicals of the sailor crashing and leaving the scene, there was a lot more for Megan to find out next between Talia and Ruby's fight, her mother's evil plan different from Ra's, and Catherine to appear from time to time. What do they all mean? Well, the next day – Mayor Hamilton Hill meets with someone in a strange jacket to get his money from him. He looked scared, what for though? Well, he did have a Bat-Tracker on his sweater for him and Megan listen in to hear what's been happening lately to get some odd news to be happening on the streets of Gotham. For them to make the money exchange and Batgirl to be watching from afar, for something big was up...Elsewhere, in a green house where Poison Ivy was working and living in, was studying more of her plant creations one night, and that's when it happened. A glass was shattered to hear someone breaking in to her home.

"Who's there?" she demanded to know.

Seeing a glass was cut in a circle to walk up to it, and sees a tube of Gotham Chemicals with real chemicals in it to have it glow up and goop-like to see what it was. But the strange was nowhere to be found. She sees something odd to have life-like when poured into any plant-like item or animal itself; so Ivy uses it on her plant to test it against the rabbit while eating some, she pours the stuff to see the plant coming to life better than ever to scare the bunny and then...from Ivy's reaction to looking happy, I don't think the bunny's around anymore after that. Ah, man...It looks dangerous. And for that, Batgirl reports back to both Batman and Megan to be driving to the area right now in the Batmobile.

"Megan. Batman. I've found the transmitter you two given to Harley when she was wrapped up in her Mary Act. Somebody tagged it on the Mayor, and I just saw him pay some trench-coat heavy a big stack of cash."

This comes to a big surprise to both Batman and Megan for hearing that part.

"Mayor Hill?" Batman was lost.

"Mayor Hill?" same with Megan. "Okay, what's up with that? What do you think, Bruce?"

Even had trouble figuring it out.

"I wish I knew, Megan." he said. "So what's he buying? How did he get the transmitter?"

"I'm not sure." Batgirl then sees something was happening next. "Wait, trench-coat just got on a Northbound El Train, I'm tailing him. I also see a couple of those Giant Mutes and...Talia al Ghul?"

This gets Megan's attention.

"Wait! Talia? Giant Mutes? Barbara, don't go without us!"

"I'll be fine, Megan." Batgirl checks it out to see something was happening to have some Giant Mutes to be eaten whole for the rest to retreat for now from inside the train. "Oh...Oh, no. Batman. Megan. I need backup, now! They're...they're not even human!"

Sounds serious there! Batgirl was in danger. For Batman to set the Batmobile on auto-mode to drive the rest of the way, he and Megan jump on to the train from there to see the Giant Mutes fleeing for Megan couldn't take them all down in time to swam that fast in the waters.

"Megan, we'll get them later! I promise! Jump on!" he said to catching Megan. "Batgirl needs us."

Seeing that they have no choice, Megan detects from her lenses x-ray of Talia, Batgirl, two more people being a male and female biker gang, and the strange beings to be in the train only. Batman and Megan have to save three people first.

"Barbara's in danger. And...one, two, and three...one of them along with Talia are on the train as well as ..." she had trouble knowing the other people. "What are those things? They're huge!"

Batman uses his flame torch to burn the handle of the slide door to break inside the train.

"Whatever we are, we better back up Batgirl while we save the hostages."

"Okay, and Talia?" ask Megan.

"We'll deal with her when we can." Batman goes on in first. "Let's take care of this part first."

They go inside the train for Batman and Megan can hear Batgirl fighting off with the strange looking creatures from in the front of the train from the communicator. While Batman destroys the panels to stop the train to opening the locks on a certain door and hit the breaks time to time, Megan sees a few of plant-like creatures trying to attack them with vine whipping and acid spray; having the two biker gang the leader with fire-like hair, and the girl with long green hair to be put in danger. The two had to think of something and fast. Megan uses her baton and stun spray to stop the plants on her side.

"Batman, go save Batgirl! I got these guys to save these two biker gang members!"

Batman gets right to it right away.

"Meet me at the front of the train when you're done." he takes off.

And off those two go. For Batman goes from running to each cart of the train or climbing on the roof tops carefully to stop the other plants to save Batgirl, and fast! While Megan takes out the other ones easily to burn, electrocute, or freeze them up in time 'as Talia stops more Giant Mutes on her own from the other side of the train'; allowing Megan to save the two members to be shaking in fear than they use to be tough, mean, and all talk to be no more now.

"Ah! Please don't hurt us! No more!" said the boy.

"We're sorry we mess with the kid's fish!" and the girl.

This gets to Megan's attention now.

"Hold up. First of all, you're welcome by the way that I've saved you two from..." Megan looks at the plants. "(It's Poison Ivy again, super...!) Batman, Batgirl, and I will fix this mess. And second, did you two say the kid's fish? From the news of him and his family killed by Giant Mutes? And then some biker gang...That was you two!?"

They admit everything to Megan.

"Yes! We just dumped the fish back into the waters, that's it!" the leader confesses. "After we heard about them getting killed, so did our other members but my girl and me who survived and try to skip town...We meant to hurt no one, we just do it to be cool!"

"It's true, all of it." and the woman. "And those plants, we know about Poison Ivy's mess to fear our lives even more! Megan, you guys need to stop the plant and fish monsters for us. Since some boat guy crash his ship filled with chemicals for the two of us to report to the police to flee the scene from destroying the sea life in the waters-!"

"Wait!" Megan stops them there. "(So what Issac also told us...) You said that this person left the water to get affected and he's still on the run? He must be that same person who stole the fossils of the Giant Mutes."

You got that right, Megan. While the other two biker members beg for Megan to spare them since they showed their innocence.

"Yes, that's right! And he's still out there! We think he could be the ones who made the Giant Mutes...Him or some clown person."

The woman embrace with her man.

"So please don't have us killed, we don't break the law, we bend the rules is all...or we use to do it."

Megan understood to see that Batman has made it to Batgirl's side to help him out now, as she gets to two teens out of danger.

"Listen you two, all three of us will protect you from the Giant Mutes and those plant people. Just one thing in return, give up the gang thing and get jobs to live normal lives for now on." said Megan. "Leave that sailor guy to us." she contacts Gordon to deliver the news from her watch in seconds. "Okay, that's taken care of that part. A man hunt is on. Now stay with me so we can get Batgirl and get off this train. (Another clue down so far thanks to these two kids to tell me more about the Giant Mutes, not bad.)"

They follow Megan to keep their guard up in fear.

"Yes, ma'am!" they said together.

As the three made it, for Megan to shoot the man in trench-coat 'to be the plant-like creature' and Batman coming in before hurting Batgirl, it flees away.

"Batgirl, you're in one peace!" Megan was happy.

"Batman! Megan!"

"You okay?" Batman asked.

Seems like it which was a good thing to hold her ground for a bit and she did. For the three see the creature fleeing off the train to go after it next since there no more of them or Giant Mutes now.

"Let's go!" said Batgirl.

Batman and her sees that Megan saved two biker members to start a new for all five of them get off the train safely to follow the creature next.

"Alright, you two get going." Megan hands the male and female two business cards. "And talk to Bruce Wayne later to step you guys up with some new jobs. He's a nice person, I should know since I'm his bodyguard. Now hurry."

The two take a cab to do just that afterwards, so they'll be fine after that.

"Thank you." said the boy.

"Good luck." and the girl.

Seems that Talia and the other Giant Mutes are long gone now...With the other biker members to retire after tonight. With Batman and Batgirl getting the news from Megan on what those two told her, they got more clues on the Giant Mutes so far, to give chase on the plant creature next; as for the sailor to be wanted and search for the police to do would be a while to question him next. Batman gets the controllers to bring the Batmobile to him on the streets for him and Batgirl to get inside to drive.

"Batgirl, get in." he said. "Megan, can you keep up in your car with us?"

She gets it with Gidget 'back in the Batcave' to bring it to her with no trouble.

"Yeah, I can keep up." Megan gets inside of her car. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Seeing the creature to be driving another car for them to give them chase.

"Then let's follow that car."

You heard Batgirl, let's go!

(Scene 2)

It was car chase scene time! As Batman and Batgirl in the Batmobile and Megan in her sports car followed the other car all over the streets to watch out for other cars, to make sharp turns from the hooks and such, and avoid the plant-like bombs being thrown at them. With Megan firing away to cover them, Batman drives for Batgirl to press some other weapons to stop the car by shooting at it since it wasn't human. From every turn, shooting, avoiding, and so on to keep on going for this person won't give up no matter how many hits it takes.

"Too fast!" said Megan. "Can't keep up to this thing, you guys!"

Even Batman and Batgirl were having some trouble.

"You're right, Megan, he's not stopping!" Batgirl said.

So what can the others do in this tight situation to stop the plant monster?

"Smoke him out."

With Batman saying that, Megan pushing the car aside with hers and Batgirl fires away. The smokes gets inside the car to take affect on the plant monster to lose control and drives off the road to crash and burn. Nice one! As Batman, Megan, and Batgirl go outside to check out the crashing scene to see if they can find anymore clues...

"Good thing this was a monster and not a human, huh?" Megan tells them to see something on the ground next. "Hey, Bruce. Barbara. Look at that, it looks like an apple."

Batman picks it to see for himself.

"Try not to eat this one, Megan." he said to her.

"As if-! Ah!" the goop from the plant creature pops next to Megan's face to almost swallowing some of it to spit out and take a sample from her computer book after she gets clean up first. "I'll look up on this, also...Ew!"

"That was a lot to swallow, huh Megan?" Batgirl made a joke.

Okay, from the apple thing, plant beasts, Ivy's doing, and such...where does that leave Harley Quinn? Even Batman was lost on this one.

"How does Harley fit in to all of this?"

"I don't know." Batgirl was the same. "She was nowhere in sight, just the transmitter you and Megan gave her." she then sees some Giant Mutes. "Look out!"

More of them were coming...only to be stopped for some as Batman, Megan, and Batgirl beats a few and the rest to freeze up and turned into...plants? Huh? Did Ivy do this to them? The rest retreated while Batman takes out one little one to hold up.

"I think we got ourselves one fish to study upon." said Batman. "And the rest..."

"Turn into plants somehow...I'll look it up." Megan gets to it from her computer book. "And to use a shower when we get back."

From getting gooped on, I don't blame Megan there.

"You do that. And the look from the thugs on the train, we all know now that Poison Ivy's behind this." Batman tells the two girls this to also say something else. "Maybe Harley planted the transmitter to lead us to the crime. But why?"

Good question, why was that? Looks like for those three, Gidget, and Talia were on the case besides some left over Giant Mutes to keep on coming and going so many times. Even for Megan to have this odd feeling to have something on her lips to get out to be a leave. But really, what she had in her body was something like a parasite type of plant belonging to Poison Ivy herself, maybe doing the same thing to Mayor Hill right now, but on what...? So much to learn about here.

(Scene 3)

Back in the Batcave, Batman works on seeing what Mayor Hill was up to in the last few days to act strangely from the computer 'as Gidget gathers the rest on the plant creatures and Giant Mutes'; with Batgirl seeing what the strange apple was all about and Megan coming back to work from taking her shower to look clean again. But she was feeling a bit odd suddenly...

"Thanks, Gidget." Megan sees the paper results. "Hmmm...Chemical goop from the Gotham Chemicals?" she sees the rest from a telescope to be a smaller view. "Okay, so this thing can bring plants to life with stronger cells from within and deadly to use on humans, with a lot more of the plant-like things to do more than come to life to kill or destroy...And yet, it's half the same as the Giant Mutes a bit, but a lot more DNA mix in by someone else to be an accident. Ouch-!" she felt something in her stomach. "I know I spit out the goop, didn't I?"

Gidget checked on Megan to be chemical free from her body. And speaking of lively plants, Batgirl was shock to see something big for Megan, Batman, and Gidget to overhear her gasp reaction.

"Whoa!" she cried out.

"You find something?" ask Batman.

"Barbara?" and Megan.

Oh, she has found something alright.

"Yes...?" Batgirl was lost on what it was.

For Batman and Megan had to know it was.

"Yes, what?" ask Megan.

"Is it Botanical?" and Batman.

They see it to make Gidget freak out, for it looked like a worm-like thing to be moving when Batgirl cut open the apple in half. Gross!

"Not your avenge house plant, but yeah."

Yeah, this comes to a shocking surprise to make Megan almost puke up to be coughing.

"Ah, sick man!" she didn't started to cough a bit too rough. "(I shouldn't be this gross out, not like this.)"

"Do you think it could survive a human stomach?" Batman asks Batgirl.

For Gidget to scan it to see that Megan wasn't feeling well to scan her body and sweat to see what was up with her...While Batgirl answers Batman to find out that something was wrong with Mayor Hill because of this mess.

"It's got a pretty thick hide." then she thought about the mayor. "Do you two think the Mayor ate..." Barbara/Batgirl was right. "Oh, gross."

This made Megan cough up even worse to really sound like she was sick.

"He ate something like that? Nasty...!"

"Megan?" Barbara checks on her.

"I'm fine, just the weather drying up my throat..." she didn't know what was up with her own condition right now. "(Ah, man...! It feels like something's moving inside to be hurting me...What's happening to my body?)"

No kidding, what was going on? Even for Batman to guess on what might've happened to Mayor Hill and what he was about to do again.

"Hes gone to what's left of Gotham Chemical. Batgirl, both you and Gidget try to figure out what Harley's role is in all of this." he said. "Both Megan and I are going after the Mayor."

"Alright, let's get to it-!" Megan was coughing up really bad to be puking some type of green goop out of her body to start to feel weak. "Ah! Bruce!" The three see Megan was feeling ill for Bruce/Batman to catch her in time.

"Megan? Megan! Megan!"

"What happened?!" Batgirl sees the results for Gidget to give to her on paper. "No way...Megan-!"

"But I didn't eat the apple-!" she said.

"That's not it." Barbara/Batgirl brings the bad news. "Bruce, Megan has that parasite in her body too, but not from the apple."

Batman remembers Megan getting goop all over her when the body popped.

"It was from Ivy's plant creature." he scans Megan's stomach to see what it does. "It is a type of plant-like parasite. You've been affected."

From one video of a homeless woman was also affected with stages to take toll if Megan and Mayor Hill aren't saved in time. From feeling weak, ill from within to cough, puke up, and unable to move around too much, sweating a lot, hunger, thirsty, and the veins which were plants to take a toll on your entire body to bleed out from the inside and die from a heart attack of a plant consuming your body in the end. If Megan and Mayor Hill aren't cured in time or anyone else who get affected from swallowing goop or eating a affected apple will die.

"Are you kidding me-?! Ah!" Megan was in pain. "Bruce, you have to let me come with you..."

Batman hugs Megan to place her down on a spare bed to rest in bed for a bit.

"Gidget, you're coming with me instead. And Barbara, I'm trusting you with Megan."

"Understood." she said.

Looks like there's been a switch for Gidget to keep Megan in check from its camera for her to see it and Batman takes action, while she stayed put with Batgirl until a cure is found.

"Wait. I have to stay here? But Bruce, you need me!"

"I know, Megan, you guide me while you recover." he said. "I'll be fine, I'll have Gidget with me."

"I know, but-!" she wanted to go.

Still, it was for the best for Batman and Gidget to go instead.

"No, you stay. I promise if I find anything else about the Giant Mutes, I will get back to you." Batman kisses Megan on the lips. "I promise. I'll save you and the Mayor, even if he doesn't like me or my actions."

And he takes off with Gidget for Megan hopes that they'll be just fine on their own for her to watch and talk to them, feeling left out with aiding Batman all because she was affected next with a few others.

"This freakin' stinks." she said.

"Hey, don't worry. You went down your throat by accident is all." Barbara hugs her friend. "Bruce will save you, you just need to be his eyes and ears. Trust me, I want this to stop and the Giant Mutes too. All of it. And who knows what Harley might be doing all of this, maybe. It'll be fine."

Megan smiles to know that she will make it through to be strong without the parasite taking affect on her, as if! So she turns on Gidget's camera to watch on her boyfriend in action to hack in to the Gotham Chemicals to guide Batman throughout the entire building.

"Thanks, Barbara, you're right. In any case, time to get to work. Because away from Bruce or not, I'm going to help him still. I'm going in."

She was in the systems in seconds. Nicely done...For Talia makes her way around the place to find more clues alone and more Giant Mutes as well.

"(Whatever's happening inside, I don't like it one bit.)" she said to herself.

Where was Ruby Heart anyways, hopefully finding out more about the Giant Mutes to stopping some on her own with any luck to tell Megan and the others about it later. As Batman and Gidget arrive to the area, to start looking.

"Megan, are you there?" Batman asks her through Gidget's monitor.

"I can hear you loud and clear, I have everything about this place to guide you at least." she said.

"Thank you." he gets a call from Batgirl next. "What is it?"

"Batman, I'm getting seismic activity around the chemical factory." she said to him. "What's going on?"

Megan was getting the same thing for Gidget to be confused in its system on what it really was.

"Yeah, I'm getting the same thing too. What is going on over there?"

Well, for one thing...the entire building's covered in plants to be alive by Ivy's doing.

"It's the plants. Poison Ivy's vines are rebuilding Gotham Chemical underground." once he said that part to ask Batgirl about Harley's behavior lately. "Any news on Harley?"

So far, she doesn't know of anything right now about Harley Quinn to still keep on looking it up so more.

"Nothing yet, I'll let you know if I find anything."

"And I'll be talking you through this place all the way until we stop Ivy, Bruce." Megan said to her boyfriend.

"Thank you." he said to be smiling. "I will find a cure, Megan, hang in there."

As Batman and Gidget walked inside of the building to see lots of plants to be growing all over for Megan to see everything from the camera view...to stopping Ivy's plant monsters to be attacking him and fight back, trapping them in nets, to shock or burn them either way. Ouch. Good thing for Megan's powers was slowing down the parasite from reaching to stage three, huh? Mayor Hill better have the will power to hang in there somehow. As he jumps from the hole filled with more plant vines, he walks next to the walls to not get trapped by the other vines to be moving a sticking out of the walls; he and Gidget were in another room filled with mushrooms for some to burst out poison gas to spread, to goop stuff to be leaking down, more vines, and some other mushrooms to jump on to get to the top of the building. For Batman to grappling hook and glide around, while Gidget catches up using its body of robotic things it needs to come and go and crawl like a spider. Cool! Getting to the next room up top, for Batman and Gidget 'with Megan seeing the rest of it' of the plant-like creature in the trench-coat to be walking around to the other room for the two follow it.

"You see that? Another one of Ivy's monsters." said Megan. "Wherever it's going right now, could lead us to Hill and Ivy."

Gidget leads Batman for him to follow the robot.

"Since Gidget can't get affected by the plants, I'll follow it to find out where I have to go go. Megan, can you be my eyes and ears to guide me?" he asked.

"I'm on it." she said back. "And be careful, more vines and the plant monsters will be making move again if they spot you or get caught."

Megan was a brave person to hang in there from the parasite. And off Batman goes to follow Gidget while Megan talks through Batman from the headphone piece in his ear. Getting through the bigger vine with pretty flowers all over to get hit with a Batarang to go down, allowing Batman to climb up the ladder to keep on going; to sliding down a few rooms to doing it a few more times to jump and glide on down for Gidget to hold on to the Dark Knight, and then getting through the pipe to lead them straight up and away from more vines from the chemical pool to be sticking out. And another room to stop more plant monsters to jump from one side to another from not jumping into a pool of chemicals to be very careful from it.

"Ivy sure knows how to rededicate a place with plants of her own, huh?" Batman questions Megan.

Gidget fights off a small lively plant vine to tight up, cut, and shocks it in seconds.

"Seems like it yes." she answers. "Okay, Bruce, you need to jump across to get to weird Ivy's at. Somewhere from a few more rooms, my computer book's picking up Hill's body heatwave inside of it. And..." Mega couldn't read out the other thing. "Something's big in there."

"Big as in..."

Megan tells Batman.

"It's alive and not human, that's for sure." she tries to stay strong.

Batman was more worried about Megan not making it through this mess.

"Megan..." Bruce/Batman was scared.

"Bruce, I'm okay. Really. My powers are holding back the parasite from my body."

Gidget shows Batman the results of Megan's body from x-ray from its monitor screen.

"Incredible..." he was amazed. "Keep it up on what you're doing, Megan, fight it. I will get a cure and get Ivy for you."

"Right, I just wish I can do a lot more to help you out."

The two touch place their hands on the computer screens to know that everything will work out somehow.

"But you are, Megan." said Batman. "Your words, guiding me, and your brain helps me out a lot. Just do that and think about, nothing else. Not even the parasite."

"Thanks." she sounded happy. "(Bruce, you're the best.) And for what's worth, we'll save everyone else even Hill too. A jerk sometimes to you as Batman, he tries his best to run the city very well. Okay, now be careful getting across."

"I'm on it. Keep going, Gidget."

With Batman saying that to Gidget, it keeps on walking all over to lead the Dark Knight to the right directions and fight a lot of plant monsters...so many of them! From that, fighting jumping across a pull full of chemicals with more fine, and getting to another room for Gidget and Batman to spot the plant creature to keep on going to one room to another; and another person waiting around was Mayor Hill who felt weak and all close to stage three of the parasite inside of him. Remember with the Giant Mutes that turned into plants...? Well, that will happen to him and Megan if she's not cured soon. For Gidget to stand next to Mayor Hill as Megan talks to the man.

"Hey, Hill, we need to talk." she said.

"Oh, Ms. Tsuki, it's you." surprise the mayor. "Your robot friend, I almost forgotten about it..." he then sees Batman who was standing right in front of him. "Ah! Oh, you too, Batman...Oh, who am I kidding? I might need your help. Has Ms. Tsuki been affected too?"

Gidget nodded a yes and Batman gave Mayor Hill an answer.

"She has. Both of you have." he said back. "Just talk to me about Poison Ivy."

"Oh, dear...Well, she puts these things in our stomach in the apples and I ate one. What about you, Ms Tsuki?"

She hate to answer back, but she does.

"A goop of the plant monster blew up in my face and I swallowed it. She got me good. That's why we're here to help you, me, and the others...So, you guys have those parasites in you why?"

Giving that Mayor Hill's life was in danger, he places his trust in Batman to ask for him help.

"We were force to. If we don't them her special plant food, then they get hungry, and they start looking for something else to eat. Reminds me of the bad habits with the fish creatures." said the mayor. "Such savages."

Seems like Ivy was threatening Mayor Hill to give Ivy the money and the chemicals to make more of the plants to come to life.

"Chemical...The plant monsters and the Giant Mutes?" surprised Megan. "That explains the goop coming from their bodies...but it's not Ivy's doing, but my Mother's for this woman to get and use on plants instead."

That's one thing solved so far.

"And you, Mayor, that's what you're buying?" Batman asks Hill about it.

"Plant food, just plant food. But if don't do what she says, neither Ms. Tsuki or rest of us like me won't get it. And if we don't get her plant food, then we'll become it."

Meaning that Mayor Hill's life and the other business men were in danger like Megan was.

"Meaning...all will become plant monsters or plants itself like the Giant Mutes did." Megan was worried. "Batman..."

"And who's 'we'?"

With Batman asking Mayor Hill that question next, other men and some certain women will and have been affected already.

"Politicians, businessmen, she blackmailing us for money and power." said Hill. "I need to make my payment." he then leaves in fear.

"Wait! Mayor Hill! Let us help you!" Megan and Gidget the plant creature to be behind them. "Incoming, Batman!"

He turns around for the creatures shows it looks to look like from when Ivy made her own family from a male's gene a while back, remember that episode? Freaky...Batman takes it head on to be too powerful to go down from speed, strength, sharp claws, and acid to get to Batman in the chest to be going down. This made Megan worried even for Gidget to be all tied up to can't get out of. Almost hurting them, someone comes in to shoot arrows at the beast many times to move away backwards. It was Talia al Ghul!

"Talia?" surprised Batman.

"Hello, beloved." she said to fight with the monster to use some acid in the face. "This is your chance! Finish it now!"

Gidget sees Talia as do Megan on the computer screen from her computer book.

"Wait, Talia's here now?"

Batman goes to tackle the monster to punch it many times until it falls in a pool full of chemicals to melt. Nicely done! Talia knows what's going on the take care of some Giant Mutes 'for the rest to escape afterwards' to hear about her sister was affected like mayor Hill was.

"That's that." she looks at Gidget's monitor to see Megan's face again. "Long time, no see, Dear Sister."

"It's been a while yes." said Megan. "So you heard what has happened to me?"

"I'm so sorry to see this. But I need to find that someone who's release the chemicals on those thing, my Father send me to destroy them all." she had her hands up. "But look, you two, I won't hurt any of you or let my Father do anything bad, Dear Sister. I want to call a truce until we stop the monsters and this mess that created them from Mother's doing."

Looks like they'll allow it and Batman to get a key to use to lead him to Mayor Hill and Ivy next.

"Fine, we'll let you help us out." said Batman. "I guess I owe you one again for saving me."

"Thank nothing of it, Beloved. This Poison Ivy's no push over plants, what a nut job."

"Look who's talking?!" angered Megan to calm herself down. "You're in, Talia, but that's it on this one. We fight again way later...I just want to know something, we are your enemies with Catherine, our Mom, or Ruby Heart?"

From earlier, it was hard to tell for Talia was trying to kill Ruby, as she was trying to do the same.

"Oh, you saw." she said. "Picky older sister you are...That other bounty hunter just got in my way, I tried to warn her is all. I never seen Catherine much either but Father, and as for our Mother, yes. She's my worse enemy after leaving us for Father did cheat on her with another woman who was burned and killed with another man, your adopted parents." Talia felt bad for Megan a little. "I'm sorry. I hope that answer helps."

For now it does the deal with the rest later. Megan understood to get one story straighten out so far.

"(A threatening type of warning if you ask me...)" she drops the subject to tell her boyfriend something next. "Bruce, Batgirl's calling you."

He answers it to be something about Harley Quinn's behavior...

"Batman, I talked to Harley."

"She did." Megan tells Batman that.

Batman needed to know more.

"What did she have to say?"

"Both you and Megan were right." said Batgirl. "She was her transmitter to lead us to Ivy."

That would make sense why Harley place that on Mayor Hill's suit when we delivered the money to Ivy's plant monster.

"Why?" Batman asks his partner.

"Okay, so...if she did it, what was her game to her only BBF?" same with Megan.

Gidget was left clueless to nodded a 'I don't know' look at Talia. While Batgirl tells them more about why Harley did it.

"She said she's scared. She knows too much about Ivy and doesn't want to end up on pushing end of the daisy."

In other words, Harley doesn't want to be part of Ivy's plans here to save her friend somehow from this one.

"Then why would Ivy want to hurt her?" Batman asks again.

"Because Ivy came to Harley for help with the Gotham Chemicals and Harley refused." answer Batgirl. "So now Harley knows a few thing she shouldn't."

For Megan to understand one part.

"(Clown person...) Hey, I think the two biker members said something about a clown taking some stuff that turn the sea fishes in to Giant Mutes..." Megan took a guess on that while staying strong. "Maybe she knows a little about it that the Joker or his other henchmen knew about. (At least that's what I'm hoping...) Something to do with the chemicals that made the plants come to life."

"That would make sense, Megan, good call." he then wanted to hear more from Batgirl. "And for example?"

"Electricity. It's Ivy's weaknesses. The schematics shows Ivy's plants are completely intertwined with the electrical system."

Megan looks it up that one case of the matter with the plant creature was that.

"That's it!" she it. "That's why it wore a heavy coat and couldn't touch the power core from within the train carts. Also, Bruce, I looked up to show that there's a power energy core in this place to be turned off right now due to the plants covering this building."

For Megan to send Batman the lay outs for him through Gidget, and Batgirl says the rest on what to do next.

"As Megan said, it's here. If you and Gidget get to the main power breaker, then you can flatten the whole garden in one blow." said Batgirl.

"Where's the breaker?"

With Batman asking Batgirl that, Megan takes care of that part for Gidget to guide him again with Talia tagging along for this one.

"All set to go." said Megan.

"In the back of the subbasement."

Batman gets to it for Talia and Gidget to guide them to the area for Megan to watch and hear the whole thing.

"Megan." he said. "Stay strong."

"Yeah, I will. You guys be careful." Megan tries to not let the parasite take affect in her body. "(Please, my powers...don't fail me now...)"

"Alright...Batgirl, you keep an eye on Harley."

Seems like Batgirl has no choice.

"You think you can trust her?" she asked.

"No kidding..." both Megan and Talia said together.

Well, for Harley Quinn to still be watch will still be harder than it looks.

"Not at all, but she's the closet thing we got to a lead, and more on the Giant Mutes maybe." said the Dark Knight.

And from it as Batman, Gidget, and Talia to keep on going into another room to be hearing some from downstairs of the basement for all three of them to go all the way downstairs. Lots of long stairs. Finally opening the door to see more pool full of chemicals with a lot more plants all over the place; to see Mayor Hill to be paying Ivy while she was relaxing in her plant bush-like chair to have what she needed to feed her lively plants for Megan to point out their location just straight ahead.

"Talia. Bruce. Gidget. There's Hill with Ivy right now." said Megan. "(Let's put an end to Ivy's monstrous nightmare before it happens to me and everyone else all over Gotham.)"

Seems that Ivy wasn't that all pleased on how much Mayor Hill is giving her today.

"I know it's not enough, but..."

"You disappoint me, Mayor Hill." she said while showing a bottle of her antidote to Hill. "One drop of this could have cured your bellyache for good. Except for Megan, I can cure her with a good price that her friend Bruce Wayne affords me lots of money. But since you, good sir, insist on trying to cheat me..."

About to destroy it in front of Mayor Hill's eyes in the chemicals to be melted down, Gidget jumps in to grab the antidote bottle away from Ivy's hands in time for Talia to shoot down some of her plants with her arrows to save the two in time.

"Ivy." Batman shows himself.

"It's over, Mother Nature." said Talia. "I'm only here to gather the goop that doesn't belong to you in the first place, the easy way or the hard way."

Talia al Ghul was being serious about fighting with Ivy, which is fine by me in this battle only.

"Not to mention getting me and Hill cured!" and Megan. "Thanks for putting me in this mess by the way."

Ivy didn't think that Batman would show up so soon to defend his woman.

"Batman. I see that Megan wishes to witness my victory while she suffers a little, not as much as the other men I'll be using." she said. "Just I'll be using you two and that robot." Ivy snaps her fingers. "Oh, darling, come and clean up Mommy's mess for me."

Out of the pull of chemicals to make Mayor Hill run for cover...Batman, Talia, and Gidget to see a plant-like monster to pop out and be hanging on the ceiling to strike them all down. As its long vines tries to get to Gidget to getting crushed; scared to try out smarting it to use scissors for a bit, only for Batman to face it head on somehow. Talia deals with Ivy in a cat fight type of battle.

"Gidget!"

"Dear Sister, I got Ivy while your robot has the cure." she said. "Let's go, you crazy witch."

"I agree." Ivy uses her fighting skills and arrows to shoot back. "Come and get it."

Those two go all out while Gidget tries to aid Batman for Megan to watch and so did Mayor Hill, for Talia fights with Ivy and Batman takes n a plant monster.

"Thanks, Talia. (I guess...) Get that beast, Batman!" Megan cheers her boyfriend on.

With Batman trying to dodge from acid spits and vines all over, allowing Gidget to use the spray from ghost pepper sauce that Megan set up to shoot the pipes to blow off steam to weaken it a lot, and Batman shoots out more Batarangs to break down the rest too little at a time.

"A new weapon for Gidget I see." said Batman.

Megan was happy for that to come in handy.

"If that stuff affects Giant Mutes, then the same with the plat monsters."

She was good and smart to come with a backup plan. The more steam that hurts the monster, the two vines come melting off of its body from the pool of chemicals to weaken it. More firing ghost pepper sauce and keep at it, Batman! Megan has got your back...! At least a little! As the plant losing all of its roots to fall into the chemicals, Ivy wasn't too worried of losing this time to have Talia down for the count.

"Ha! You haven't won this battle yet, Batman." she laughs. "You only destroy the roots of it, my baby has a lot more as long as it core's still intact. Go on, try to stop me now."

Well, Talia gets back up to keep on fighting with Ivy to be...crazy! Very crazy to watch right now. How can Gidget and Batman stop the plant monster before it comes back up to kill again? For Gidget races to the other side to get to the power core for Megan to hack into to put the power back on and running, she was in.

"Now, Batman! Get on over here and flip the switch with Ivy's!"

With Megan saying that, Batman uses his grappling hook to get across too and flips the switch just in time to make Ivy lose it 'big time'.

"What? What are you doing? Stop this! Stop it now! Don't touch that!" she loses it.

Talia had her now to punch Ivy out.

"Sorry, you mean don't do..."

"This?" Batman flips the switch.

"See ya!" Megan cheered.

With Gidget dancing with joy, the power goes back on the entire building of the Gotham Chemicals. And then, this happens next...the entire was was coursing through static electrostatic all over for the plant monster to be crying and getting killed very painfully, a shocking defeat, huh?

"My babies!"

One spark from in the vines hits Ivy to fall and go out cold for Tali to leave her be to let Gidget and Batman take care of Mayor Hill, Megan, and everyone else now to get cured while there was still time. The rest of the parasite and the plants were all dead. They did it!

"I'll leave Ivy to you, I got what I needed for my Father." Talia leaves.

"You sure you won't stick around to help us out." Batman asks her.

Gidget and Megan were worried for Talia to get away again to her old crimes.

"Talia, really?"

She just blows a kiss at Bruce/Batman to take off to say this to him and Megan.

"I have other business to handle with one of our members responsible for the Giant Mutes creation, he must be stopped. Take care, Beloved and Dear Sister." she had one thing to say while she was leaving the place. "By the way, the antidote will destroy the parasite from the victims and you the same, sister, once you drink it. There's plenty for everyone."

I'm guessing that we'll be seeing her again later on. Well, it's hard to tell who side she's on sometimes, but Catwoman's different. Anyways, Ivy's done with her making to be arrested afterwards, as Batman and Gidget did a fine job to get the antidote back for Megan wanted to give the antidote to Mayor Hill first.

"Hey, Hill, drink it down." she said.

And he does to feeling a lot better. Once the parasite was killed from the inside of a person's body, it's like letting out a heavy weight off your back after having it on you for so long to feel good again kind of feeling.

"Ah, I'm cured. It works! I feel like myself again, and tired. Ms. Tsuki, it's safe to take this stuff."

Batman gets one for Megan and the rest for Mayor Hill to give out to everyone else right away.

"Good to know." he said. "Make sure everybody on Ivy's list gets treated, I'll do the same for Megan." Batman throws the rest to Mayor Hill.

"Thank goodness. You've saved all of us."

"It was nothing, Hill." Megan said. "But next time, always check for water and food before eating and drinking something if Ivy's behind it all. Just in case, it just a future warning."

He'll take that word for it, thanks to Megan. Mayor Hill gives it to everyone in time to be saved afterwards, for Batman makes it back to the Batcave 'from jumping and gliding from one building to another' with Gidget riding along. For Megan to get cured once she takes the antidote to feel better again for her and Bruce/Batman embrace with each other.

"It worked!" Barbara/Batgirl was happy.

"Bruce!" Megan was happy.

"Megan, you're okay." same with the Dark Knight himself.

For Gidget gave out some data about Giant Mutes and what Talia was after, this was far from over to call this night to end it so soon, even for Ruby Heart to still be on the search, and was the sailor who made everything happen a League of Shadows members who worked 'or once' worked for Ra's al Ghul? Hmmm...How odd.

"(Talia, is that boat driver a member of Ra's? If so, we have a lot on our plate on these Giant Mutes we have to stop next, but can we do it in time? Before more trouble happens. What's going on, and does Harley know about it?)"

It's hard, Megan, but you're back to fight again so that was all good, until the next night that almost changed everything from bad to worse. And far from the Giant Mutes invasion.

(End...)

Story # 4 – Fool's Grave

(Scene 1)

Well, that was something else, huh? For Megan to be saved, Gidget to be helpful to Bruce/Batman, him as well with his girl saving the day to fighting crime, stopping more Giant Mutes, waiting for Ruby Heart, and Barbara/Batgirl to come around too...there was a lot going around. And what's with Bruce lately? He felt happy to have Megan saved, just not himself since the night they stop Ivy and her plant monsters.

"What happened out there, Batman?" Batgirl checks on him. "Bruce? Megan, something's wrong with him."

Gidget uses it fan program to cool off Batman. To tell you guys the truth, the jumping off the roof for him and Megan got out alive after something to go down earlier for them to get out alive.

"I know, Barbara, something went down. Something very bad." she was aware of the whole mess that went down. "Bruce, tell her what happened that you and I did."

And so, Bruce Wayne/Batman tells Barbara/Batgirl and Gidget everything...

"Megan..." he holds her hand. "It all started with the blimp that was stolen from the Gotham Airstrip. Like the Giant Mutes we had to stop, the other perpetrators were all dressed in white faces, mimes. It looked like the Joker was back in town."

"We thought to believe that the Giant Mutes were all Harley's doing that my Mother using those things for her to steal...at first." Megan says the rest. "From Issac having his fossils stolen, a member on the boat to release the chemicals to affect the other fishes to fuse the fossil, the stuff Ivy used, seeing a clown from two surviving biker members, their weaknesses to the ghost pepper sauce, and someone behind it that Talia was after is behind the whole outburst for more of them were growing more and more. If there's a pack of those things, they must have a queen."

Shows a scene of a flashback at an old abandon building with the signs lights being destroyed or hanging to flicker on and off, then shows from below where both Batman and Megan talk to Harley Quinn 'without her outfit and make up on' to ask her some questions, and for Ruby to be around soon to stop more of the Giant Mutes. Batman continues on with the story...

"It was time to pay Harley Quinn a visit, to collect for letting her walk that night on Gotham Bridge. She said she doesn't know anything the Giant Mutes but for one member to be a spy who use to work for the Joker; also he wouldn't make a comeback without Harley's knowledge; she was my canary in a coal mine. A little saying goes...she was reluctant to talk to the two of us, but said that with the Joker gone, some of his men were still operating on their own. Meaning that one of them was working for Megan's mother to create more Giant Mutes to cause trouble all over Gotham City. She claimed they have stolen some of Joker's old toys and the blueprints to the Historic Gotham Gasworks. She also swore that she hadn't seen Joker since that night on Gotham Bridge; whether there was any truth in her story or not, it was a step closer to the Joker and an army of Giant Mutes. And from there, both Megan I headed for the Gasworks."

With Batman and Megan went to go check it out once she pinpoints the location from her computer book, they get right to it since Harley was clear...at least on that story.

"Soon, both Bruce and I get a call from Ruby to say that there was a Queen behind it all to give birth to lots of other male mutant fishes like her, and being the only female to be hiding somewhere." Megan tells the rest. "I knew by finding the boat driver that Talia was looking for, I told Ruby to trap some of the Giant Mutes right away in case some of them were on loose again hurting others, only to be terrorizing people to escape in time with their lives; it's going good so far only for Bruce and I to discover that the stuff used to make the dead fishes and fossils fuse a real fish monster was with a chemical known as X-9. A type of code name to create humans with psychic powers. It was the same nitro type to have ESP powers on anyone with a gift when fused in their bloodstreams, very deadly for some to die or to live like me and a few others who are alive today. If this is something that Ra's wants to be stopped by his ex-wife and Talia, why was she doing all of this to begin with? From cold areas, they might be weaken by heat of some kind, the hot sauce? That could be the case. Ruby kept us posted until she found the person, while Bruce as Batman and I went to investigate from the Gasworks area. And so, off we go again...Where the story gets even crazier from here on out."

Little by little to solve the case, huh? As Batman and Megan were both in an underground sewers to get where they needed to be right away to see how they were doing from the flashback now after getting to the plot in words, so far. For what looks like a factory with goop coming out of the pipes 'for Megan to take some of it just in case to sample from her computer book', for her and Batman climb up the the ladder to see lots of things were left behind for storage to be random boxes. Seems like it to me.

"I see you took come sample of the chemical that was washed away from the Giant Mutes creation." Batman said. "It seems to be activate from the chemicals that Ivy used on the plants."

"I did, but get this..." Megan gets something it was a League of Shadows member's behind this mess that Talia's after, but get this part, someone else is doing the rest of breeding the same blood and other liquid that gave other people and my powers, to bring something mix with regular animals to come to life of some kind...if what my computer book is getting weird."

Continuing on, the two spotted a group of men dress in black and white all over. It was like they were mimes of some kind from the looks of it. Were these one of Joker's men.

"Megan, stay with me and stay low." Batman leads the way for Megan to follow him. "Mimes?"

"Are they Joker's men?"

For Megan to ask Bruce/Batman the question, it was really hard to tell.

"Could be, they did go rogue to be the ones behind the Giant Mutes creation." he said.

"In that case, we better find out what we need to find and stop anything that could be life threatening." she said. "(With any luck, this will be the place to find the Giant Mute Queen to put an end to it all.)"

Walking around to see the lever to turn off the pipes of water to get to the other side, only to be stopped by two of the mime men for Batman and Megan to take on to be strong, and one almost grabbing hold of Megan with a bear hug move.

"How about some sugar, cutie!" he tries to kiss her.

Megan tries kicking away from the man.

"Back off, you freak!"

But Batman saves her to punch him and Megan uses her baton to stop the other one for them to handcuff them both in the end.

"You know I'm the only one who can hug you." Batman hugs Megan.

"Oh, you..." she sees the lever. "Hey, there's one we can switch off. Let's go do that."

And they do to have one pipe to turn off so far...They go in to the other room down below to glide, jump, climb, and fight a bit more for Batman to use his smoke bomb to blind the other mimes to handcuffing them afterwards 'thanks to Megan's doing', allowing Batman to turn off the second pipe; they soon spotted lots of jack-in-a-boxes that looked like Joker's to be moving around and breathing fire while laughing and moving for them to move away for Batman and Megan to take out. Creepy looking toys they were to get through the next room.

"Automatic Joker-in-a-box robots who attack any life threatening on sight, like a trigger of heatwave it seeks out."

Batman was right for Megan to look up from her computer book to hack into one of them.

"I'm picking up lots of fingerprints belonging to some low-life thugs to be robbers who started working for Joker a while back. Yeah...I think I stopped a couple of them once." she said. "We better find that last switch to stop more of the mimes and toys, Batman."

"Good idea." said the Dark Knight.

And from fighting, climbing to the top, and stopping more of the evil toys of Joker's faces on it, the two get to the third and final switch to turn off to have it sealed. Allowing now for both Batman and Megan to keep on going to get to the top by gliding on the side to going down to the deeper hole of the sewers with the waters still running, for they needed to glide down one step at a time for Batman grabs hold of Megan.

"Batman?" she was surprised. "I can get down there myself."

"Just in case the Giant Mutes show up again, we need to be ready for them. As always, hang on to me."

Batman really likes holding on to his woman to glide on down little at a time while Megan uses her yoyo's to break the other toys of Joker to get to the other entrance, where the three pipes were close up to get to the other side now. Getting into the other room to be sneaking around next for the two as they can walk around and stayed close, seeing another mime to be placing lots of Joker toys to go moving around the gas pipes, but what for? Whatever it was, it looked bad to them for Megan to look up from her computer book on something.

"Batman, I think the pipes are filled with powerful gas from all over the lines in this area. It's not good. And if those things can breathe out fire, it could cause a huge explosion all over Gotham from underground."

And for that, Batman double checks with Batgirl to tell her and Gidget about it next.

"Batgirl, the Joker's men are sending firebomb toys through the abandoned gas pipes." he said.

For what Megan said and what Gidget to show from fire toys plus the many gas pipes, equals a big bomb.

"Those pipes trace the entire city." she was shock to hear. "What's he trying to burn down?"

"I'll figure it out once we've destroyed the toys. Both Megan and I have to flood the pipes." said Batman. "Megan, try to back me up."

She gets ready to stop the mimes and the toys.

"Roger that!" Megan tells her boyfriend that.

Then Batgirl asks them this next question...

"How?"

Gidget shows them on how to do it with the blueprints to give up to Megan, for her to show Batman and tell Batgirl about it.

"Hey, emergency water sprinklers! I think they're still activate. We need to turn them off." she said.

"Good thinking, Megan." Batman like the idea. "The fire-sprinkler system. Both Megan and I will join the pipes between it and the old gasworks, Batgirl, this could work. And what can you tell us about the plumbing?"

Gidget had more to give to Batgirl this time to tell the other two about it.

"Thank Gidget on this one. The gasworks pipes are painted yellow." Barbara/Batgirl tells them more. "The water pipes are blue. There should be a central pillar you two can use to connect them, there are three levers that control the rotation. Both you and Megan will need to pull them all. Afterwards, there's a set of flywheels you two will need to find to start the water pumping."

With that being said and done, both Megan and Batman get to it right away. From stopping the rest of the toys from one mime, to turn on the switch to keep on going to one side to another and avoiding more the bad thugs; and from the first, second, and third switch to turning it on to stopping more toys and mimes for Megan and Batman to do, to get it done on the first half as the Dark Knight himself tells Batgirl about it next. For the the lines have been switched on.

"Done and done!" said Megan.

"The gas and water lines are connected." Batman said.

"Great, now you two just need to open the main valve. There are three flywheels near the top of the place."

You heard Batgirl. Get to it, for Batman and Megan climb back up top to take care of the three switches to the machines from the red and green linings together with one turn for each ends. And one, two, three...switch! The pipe lines of all three do so in seconds, only one problem...there was no water for Megan and Batman to not hear it running. Why is that?

"Did it work?" Megan was confused from that part. "Ah, Batgirl?"

Batman contacts her again.

"She's right, Batgirl. The pipes are connected, why isn't the water pumping?"

"Let me check..." both her and Gidget soon get something out of it. "It looks like somebody closed off the valve."

Megan double checks for Batgirl was right about that part.

"She's right, it must've happened without us noticing. Where at?"

"Yes, where?" Batman asks her.

"The pressure station at the top of the pipes." she said to them.

And to go up there to gliding to the door and stopping another mime together, only for another to come out of the pipes to kill another mime to kill Batman and Megan to surrounded it by getting to the switch on quickly, because the entire place was shaking for the water to come out...Not good. The two fight it off without getting clawed, bitten, or spray with acid to their deaths for them to use anything they can to defend themselves to get to that room to see...wait, Issac Evers who was out cold? Megan tries to help him out after sealing the door from the Giant Mutes to try coming in after them, but for how long?

"Wait...is that Issac Evers?" she tells Batman as he turns the switch. "Batman! The switch!"

He takes care of it in time for the waters to run the pipes to drown the toys in time, alright! This also allows Batman to throw another smoke bomb at the Giant Mutes for almost breaking through the room, it works to slow them down 'for a little while longer'. For some to fall into the waters for Ruby Heart to come in to use her sword to stop some of them to give them the chase from inside the old building.

"Ruby's here, she's leading the rest of the Giant Mutes away from the area." he said.

"She's what?!" Megan checks it out. "Ruby!"

"It's fine, Megan! As for that other woman, she thought I was an enemy to your mother, but I told her to be a weirdo still! I'll get them to somewhere they'll not hurt anyone else in Gotham! Just take care of the rest for me please. I'll see you later. You better talk to Issac for aiding Joker's men from all of this mess!"

Well, let just hope that Ruby Heart will be fine on her own for a while. At lest she also told the two about her and Talia little argument to be one big mistake, you know? Doing the right thing and the bomb was taken care of...or rather washed away...Batman and Megan both check on Issac next. After he was on house arreste, what was he doing this time?

"Oh, right, Issac. Batman, help me out." Megan goes over to the man. "(What's he up to this time?)"

Batman helps Megan out to check on Issac, looks like he was scratched by a Giant Mutes to be numb for a while.

"Issac Evers?"

"Please don't hurt me!" he begged of them. "A Giant Mute scratched me and I'm too numb to be move...I didn't want it to go this far."

So he mess with the bombing set up from the pipes to not be the one of the Giant Mutes to have him killed while carrying out a task.

"You stopped the water works?" shock Megan. "I don't believe this...!"

"You...This is your show." same with Batman. "Ruby Heart was on to you from the very beginning, you're the one trying to burn down the city."

Issac tells them about that part was not entirely true.

"No! Not the city. I didn't want to hurt no anybody."

Oh, really...?

"It's a little late for that." Batman tells the man.

"Start talking!" Megan had her gun out to pin down Issac. "If you didn't do this and weren't the Giant Mute creations, then what was your true goal?"

And so, he tells both Batman and Megan everything.

"Okay, I admit. I was wanted for you, Megan, to turn me in and then Ruby to try to stop me. It was an insurance scam. I just wanted to burn down Gotham Industrial." he tries talking while feeling numb all over. "After Freeze's robot destroyed my lab, I tried to collect for the damage, but I couldn't without revealing his name of my financial backers."

Issac was right, for Batman and Megan that he was trapped to almost did something, but couldn't.

"And you couldn't do the rest...Someone stick on you with the Giant Mutes to be you, their next victim! That's why you got out alive to get weaken to almost get killed."

Megan got that part right for Batman to know the rest too.

"And you couldn't do that because he Joker was funding you. So you decide to burn it all." he said. "You hire the Joker's men and use the Joker's toys to throw the cops off your trail. And like Megan just said, you couldn't go through with it for they send out the Giant Mutes after you for not completing the task."

Bingo! That's correct there for Ruby was sort of on to Issac from the very beginning.

"It was all I had left to do. But the clowns stopped listening to me, I can't control them any more. They tied me up to have their monsters try to hurt and eat me alive...! I alerted Ruby Heart about it protect me, and in return I lead her to this place to get rid of their bombing of hurting others in Gotham. I swear! They were trying to burn down the whole city, I swear I never wanted to hurt anyone."

Getting weaker, Megan knows how to get rid of the poison out of Issac's body by draining a little bit of the blood containing it and with Gidget's help to transfer his type of blood to save Issac's life.

"I did it. Too close!" she said. "Batman, let's take Issac to the hospital to recover, he's telling the truth."

"You can tell?" He asked.

"My ESP powers can tell when a person's lying, he wasn't but to do the other part to let Ruby know about the rest. Let's go. More mimes and Giant Mutes that must be stopped. I just contacted Gordon for him and his men are there way in a few minutes."

Good thinking there, Megan. For her and Batman leaving the place while carrying Issac to the ambulance truck to get there safe and sound, along with the other mimes got arrested afterwards. Issac Evers will live to stay arrested and care for on work by the court of law later on, so that was good to know. He wasn't really a bad guy, just a very sad man who was force to work with a villain was all it was. For stopping the toys from blowing up from the gas pipes for Batman and Megan did that to stopping some of the Giant Mutes so far to learn more about it to call it a night, until that event happens next...

(Scene 2)

Batman and Megan gets back outside to see Issac to get out of safety and getting treated to tell on what happens next in the flashback story...

"Sure. He didn't know the gun was loaded. He was going to have a lot of time to think about it in Stonegate. By the time Megan and I had dragged Issac outside, Gordon was waiting for us on the roof with half the GCPD behind him."

For a lot of cops were helping them out, Gordon wanted to know what was happening lately in Gotham.

"Batman. Megan. What's going on here...?" he asked.

Megan says something next...

"Just as both Bruce and I were about to tell Gordon on what we know of so far, a Batarang was throw at him and to hit. It wasn't even Bruce as Batman's doing at all or me. And from there, the cops didn't believe in hearing us out one bit to have their guns drawn out at us instead."

And they were to find Batman as a bad guy now to hurt Gordon and Megan as his accomplice. This was really bad here.

"Gets some lights up there!" said one of the officers. "Cover him! Cover him!"

Batman and Megan try to see who did that to take one of Batman's Batarangs away to be long gone now.

"What?"

"(Oh, no.)" Megan stood by Batman's side. "Wait, officers! This is a big mistake! Neither Batman or didn't hit you or Gordon!"

But like they'll listen to reason.

"Batman! Stay where you are! You too, Ms. Megan Tsuki. Both of you, hands in the air!"

For Batman grabs hold of Megan to use the grappling hook on a helicopter to be flying by, lifts the two up, and make their escape to get to another building. Only for some of the cops to give chase, and more Giant Mutes to be causing trouble to try stopping some of them with more backup under way. This was really bad here...!

"This is bad..." Batman worried. "You all right, Megan?"

Not likely...

"All right? Not even close, Bruce!" she was freaking out. "Someone just set you up with your own weapon to use on Gordon to get hurt to have you as an enemy now! This is not good! How can we solve this case?!"

So Batman calls up Batgirl to get him and Megan out of the city and fast.

"Batgirl, we need backup. Bring the Batmobile." he said while confronting his woman. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way." she tells them. "Gidget is guiding me to the location, you two just keep on going."

Lucky for Megan to use her watch to pinpoint the location for Gidget to place in the computer of the Batwing for Batgirl to get to Megan and Batman right away. Making their way from one building to another to out run the Giant Mutes and the cops to stun them a little, but a lot more on the fish monsters for Megan to do that, there was no stopping now; going from so many different building after building to do the same thing so many times was something else without stopping to getting through the bridge windows...only for a helicopter that shoots electrical blasts was shooting at Megan and Batman to make a run for it.

"Megan, run!" said Batman.

They run as fast as they could to out run the helicopter to get to another building with the door close in time.

"Man, they're being way too serious here! We're going to die." Megan was worried. "Where's Barbara when we need her?"

Batman calls up Batgirl to alert her and the bad news that was happening right now.

"They've got a helicopter on us, we're pinned."

She and Gidget try to hurry with the Batwing...For Batman and Megan continued to try out running the helicopter, slowing down the cops, and stop the Giant Mutes who were trying to hurt the two and them. As they crawl from the steams from on the roof top, avoiding more from the helicopter that was attacking them, getting to one building to another, and shooting out more lights for Batman to use his Batarangs, so far for both Batman and Megan to make it inside the elevator on top to go down. Seeing an entrance to get in some room next; and going all the way up on top of the elevator to the next room to hear the cops were in the area again.

"Ah, Bruce, I rather be surrounded by the cops than an army of Giant Mutes, you know?" Megan questions her boyfriend.

He couldn't agree with her more.

"You got that right. Let's keep going until Batgirl arrives with the Batwing." he said to lead Megan the way out.

They headed back outside to be raining out during the night time...The same old stopping the Giant Mutes, slowing down the cops, outrunning the helicopter, climbing up from building to building, going through one building inside and back outside again, and so on. Getting to somewhere far for a few minutes for Batman to call up Batgirl again.

"Batgirl, can you hear us?" Megan calls her up to tell her partner to hurry.

"Batgirl." same with Batman.

"I'm almost there." she said.

And hopefully soon, because Batman and Megan were trapped by the helicopter to surround the two.

"Don't move! Both of you lie on the ground place your hands behind your heads! You two have five seconds to comply!" the officer started to count. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

The helicopter fires away at Batman and Megan to not get caught and electrocuted. As Megan tries to use her powers to hold up the machine in the air from going anywhere else as long as she could hold on, allowing Batman to place a bomb there of electrical power to set off to shut down the fire blasts and lights to all malfunction. Boom, baby! And with team work, the helicopter goes down, for Megan to use her powers one more time to pull the officer out to land on the ground safely to then passing out, while the machine to crash down and then blowing up. For Batman and Megan get out of the area just in time...Batman shields Megan from falling to her doom, to put his life on the line.

"Megan!"

"Batman!"

With they're holding on to each other in the air while falling, Batgirl and Gidget in the Batmobile arrives on ground 'instead of the Batwing' to drive pass the two as Batman lands down hard to save Megan's life, for the vehicle to stop and pulls over for them.

"Come on, you two. Let's get out of here." Batgirl helps out Batman. "Megan, give me a hand."

Gidget helps out Batman.

"Batman, stay with me...!" she started to worry. "Why...Why did you do this to yourself to save me? Idiot..."

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad you're not hurt, Megan." he touches Megan's face to be okay to lie on the seat to catch his breath. "To the Batcave, now."

Batgirl drives the Batmobile there, good thinking...

"We'll explain what happened we we get back, Barbara, no drive!"

You heard Megan, Barbara/Batgirl, get to it! And she does...to getting back to the Batcave to hear everything, that's what happened. After Batman gets treated for cuts and bruises 'but not life threatening to be okay afterwards' he, Megan, Batgirl, and Gidget better think about the real master mind behind this mess and stop the Giant Mutes some how, but what can any of them do? There Gotham police were after Batman the most than Megan a little.

(Scene 3)

Hours later for Batman to look up upon the blimp that was just stolen during the mime causing trouble for him and Megan to stop, to have things go from bad to worse now to have something big going down from this mess for them to look up from the Bat-Computer.

"And where does that leave us?" Batman asks himself. "A stolen blimp, the gasworks, the Giant Mutes to keep on multiplying, and I'm framed for injuring the one man on the police force who believes in me."

"And what can we do to put a stop with so many things at once without getting arrested?" questioned Megan. "The two bikers who didn't mean to hurt anyone got hurt and a little boy's family, the fossil to get stolen from Issac, a League of Shadows member release the chemicals in the waters from the things and fishes to become monsters, a clown to be behind this mess, the chemicals that are a bit different from Ivy's, and Mr. Freeze's to almost killing someone, and now this. It had to lead us between Talia and Ruby are both trying to stop the Giant Mutes for a entire army to take over the entire city, more of them keep on coming, for one of their weakness is the ghost peppers form in the hot sauce."

True, and from all of this for both Batman and Megan to put the pieces together somehow to come up with something.

"Let's not forget, Megan, Issac Evers and Prometheum somehow in the middle of it all."

"I know, right?" said Megan.

Gidget was lost like everyone else were.

"There has to be some connection." Batgirl said to them.

So think carefully, you guys...From the clown, the Prometheum thing, Issac, the fossils, the chemicals, the other two villains, the Giant Mutes, people getting killed, more the fish monsters to be multiplying, and such could only leave to one person to have a Batarang to hurt Gordon, and that person is...

"Bruce, you don't think... (That figures.)"

Megan was right about one person for Bruce/Batman to agree with his girlfriend.

"Harley Quinn." he said her name. "She's been in on this the whole time."

And for that, Batman and Megan knew what they had to do to aid Ruby and stop Talia from killing that League of Shadows member to be behind it all.

"Megan? Batman? What are you two going to do?" Batgirl asks them to make Gidget worry.

Looks like they needed to go their separate ways for Batman goes to someplace and Megan had to question someone to meet up with Ruby Heart next.

"I'm going to Funnibones Warehouse."

"And I'm going to question Ra's member before Talia gets to him first to get some answers on the Giant Mutes, while also meeting up with Ruby Heart." she said to go into her car and hugs and kisses Bruce/Batman before leaving. "Be careful."

"You too." he hugs and kisses Megan back. "Contact me when we'll meet up later."

"Right. Gidget, watch over Barbara for me."

She takes off for Gidget does so, as Batgirl asks Batman on what his part will be at the hideout Harley's was at.

"What are you going to do?"she asks Bruce/Batman.

"I don't know."

"Megan can outsmart the cops for a bounty hunter, but you...Every cop in the city is looking for you."

Batman already knows about that part.

"I know, Megan will be fine." he said. "Every cop in the city is looking for Batman, but he's not going."

Yep, he arrives at the place to dress up as some random stranger to cause trouble 'one of the best thing when Bruce is in disguise as someone else' that no other cop doesn't know it's Bruce Wayne or Batman at all. So that's good. Sneaking inside the place without being spotted by security cameras will be the hardest part to do next, and on his own...Good luck. While Megan follows Talia al Ghul to be tailing someone 'after she tells Ruby Heart to meet her somewhere in a bit', she restrains Talia by knocking her out cold; allowing Megan to stop the man who was the sailor to let the chemicals go loosely to finally handcuffing him to a light pole to not be going anywhere else...only for Ruby to see a Giant Mute to be behind her while also seeing the real mastermind who's behind everything.

"Huh? No way...! It's you...!" she was shocked. "You're the one behind the Giant Mutes...I won't let you get away-!" Ruby was then knock out cold to be captured. "Megan..."

That wasn't good...Well, back with Megan it was time to make the man speak as Talia sees that while she was tied up.

"Huh? Dear Sister?"

"Hi, Talia, you were about to kill this man weren't you?" she questions her little sister.

"I have to! Having Mother's who created the Giant Mutes must be stopped, I was order by Father to kill anyone who disobeys our order!" said Talia.

"Not now, alright?" Megan goes over to the man to show him so fear. "Hey, pal, I'm Megan Tsuki, a bounty hunter of Gotham and a girlfriend to Batman."

"Batman?!" the man was scared.

For Megan to be serious to fire a gun shot in the air, she point it at the person to make him talk.

"Look, I'm in a hurry to meet back with him, so I want some answers in return with your life and send to twenty years in prison. Just so my sister won't get away with it. Now tell me while you made the Giant Mutes for my Mother?"

"Who's against Ra's and his daughter-?" Megan punches the man in the face. "Ouch! Hey!"

"I said I want to some answers! I'm not like Batman, but I can still be ruthless..." she was being serious. "Now start talking!"

And so, he breaks down to not die by Talia's hands or gt hurt by either Megan or Batman to fear them both.

"Okay! Stop! I'll talk! She order me to release the chemicals from Gotham Chemicals to fuse from the fishes dead or alive and the fossil I stopped from Issac Evers' labs to create an army to tell me to leave town after hijacking a boat, but before I could...some mad clown took the rest for her to be working with him and sold me out! I tried to run away to warn the family, but they got killed by those monsters...! And again the the biker members who I warned them to flee, only to killed them but the other two! Your mother used me and Issac! She also did a little test on both Mr Freeze's robots and Poison Ivy, and now with Joker's henchmen Harley, oh god! I did take that stuff we use on the humans to give them powers allowing me to get her an army of her own...but I didn't mean to bring chaos in to Gotham! I'm so sorry! I was suppose to take on with this task, get paid, and leave. I didn't want to die like this!"

Well, Megan had what she needed to alert Batman about it in a bit for Talia to over hear the rest.

"So you did betray us!" she was mad. "Dear Sister, please! You should let me kill him-!"

"No!" Megan said. "Alright, I believe in you..." she then hears Joker's name. "Wait...Joker? Is he still alive?"

Seems like it...What else was the man hiding.

"I did, because that mad clown's alive to be behind your mother's mess-!"

Just then, acid sprays all over the man, and the ropes to free Talia out of there. A Giant Mutes appears and more to kill off the person to be eaten alive for Megan to get out of there just in time, for the two sisters couldn't stop all of them.

"So much for killing him now, Talia, they did it for you." said Megan.

"There are too many of these things to face against alone! We have to get out of here!"

"Not until we try to leave these things away from the people!" she said. "You may not like it, but I care about saving lives and getting paid to stop the bad guys here!"

Yeah, whatever choice do they have now? As Megan and Talia stand their grounds, Megan avoids the claws, teeth, and acid spray to then see someone else to be behind her with a hammer.

"Boo!" Harley shows herself.

"Harley?!"

Megan gets knocked out cold to be carried away from Harley and her other men, what was going on? For Talia to escape from the Giant Mute army to try chasing her down, to see that he sister was in danger now to do something about it.

"Dear Sister!" she had to go find Bruce/Batman to save Megan right away. "Beloved owes me again to save my sister from Harley Quinn and those Giant Mutes, otherwise Father will never forgive me for stopping Mother's mess."

So what did Harley want with Megan? And Ruby Heart, what has happen to her...? And was Joker dead or not? Well, back with Bruce disguise as some other person to see some code to get inside the door carefully without getting spotted by search lights, from '619' from ear, eye, and mouth – hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil was the key, Bruce was in! Now he just needed to get around the room filled with stock up boxes to find out more clues from Harley 'as he doesn't know of the real danger both Megan and Ruby were in by Harley's doing'. From climbing on top of boxes to get from side to another, along with avoiding any of Joker's toys and fighting with some of the mimes who were trying to kill him; but for Bruce to still try to fight back the best he could without them noticing that he was really Batman to use some of switches to go from one room after another. Annoying puzzle to solve, huh? A very odd hideout for Bruce to solve the puzzle doors to get in from one end to another, and then ending up in Harley's dressing room. As Bruce looks around to come across Megan's yoyo's on the ground to open up a closet to spot...a pocket knife that says Toby on it for Harley to hold on to, the same for Joker to use when he fell on the Gotham Bridge. And that's not all...

"What?" he also sees a egg shell of a baby Giant Mutes type of creatures who was just born right in front of Bruce. "Giant Mute babies? Megan?"

Oh, boy...you all know what that means, right? The Joker is still alive and has been to fake is own death for Harley to be aiding her man as back up the entire time, and harvesting Giant Mutes to make lots of babies meaning that they have a queen to be somewhere. This calls for a flashback to finally solving this mystery right here, right now.

(Scene 4)

Tayla: OK! Allow me to explain to you all on what really happened since Joker had a pocket knife when he fell...Batman realizes, that with the Joker's plans occurring over such a long period of time, his end goal was massive and threatens to destroy the entire city. The Harlequin of Hate finally resurfaces on the roof of the Gotham Gasworks with the stolen blimp and his gang, where he reveals that he was behind the entire crime wave that occurred after faking his death by subtly manipulating the other villains and using Isaac Evers' research; as he takes control of the Giant Mutes that Megan and Talia's mother send him to use for her amusement; and having worked with the scientist and funded all his experiments and operations through his ill-conceived fortune, to produce large quantities of the highly flammable Promethium. Weeks earlier, the Joker had arranged the fake kidnapping scheme to fake his own death in order to reside in the shadows and out of the police, Megan, and Batman's scope, while he manipulated the other villains; he sent Mr. Freeze the promotional tape on Promethium to provoke him into attacking Isaac's lair so his men could convince Evers to hire their services in an insurance scam with the use of Gotham Gasworks, provided Poison Ivy with the plant enhancement chemical and used her schemes to rebuild Gotham Chemical to mass-produce his own signature Joker Toxin in a quiet fashion without Batman and/or Megan to notice, and finally used Harley to relay false information to Batman and Megan to send them deeper into his plot at the Gasworks and ultimately frame the two for attacking Commissioner Gordon 'even more on Batman'. Using Evers as a scapegoat for the Gasworks scheme, the Joker reveals that he manipulated Batman and Megan as well by opening up the pipes to the sprinkler systems, which the Joker then plans to pump with his Joker toxin, mixed with Evers' altered drug to make it highly flammable, all over the city through a feed tube connected to the previously stolen blimp, now filled with the deadly compound, and burn the city to the ground, while its citizen choke to death on their own laughter. The villain's ultimate 'joke' is that Gotham would be completely destroyed, with the punchline being Batman had been unknowingly aiding due to the Joker's manipulation, even if he uses Megan as his hostage to make Batman suffer even more while also releasing all of the Giant Mutes all over Gotham to take over and feast upon every innocent bystanders. I get it now, I guess...Back to our story.

Back at the Batcave, for Bruce loses his disguise to get back at Batman right away, right after he tells Batgirl and Gidget the news.

"Bruce, you're back." Barbara/Batgirl sees that but no Megan for Gidget to notice. "Where's Megan? How did it go What did you find?"

Bruce/Batman knows that Megan didn't make it back meaning that Joker and Harley has gotten hold of her.

"Harley has her..." he brings up the bad news. "And the only thing I know for sure that Joker's not dead. And if I don't find him or Megan soon, he'll be the only person in Gotham who's not but everyone else to get attacked by Giant Mutes."

Showing a baby of it to die without eating anytime to get weak to sample of, even for Gidget to do and gets scared. Same with Batgirl. For her to look up on the stolen blimp's location, she and Gidget something for Megan's belt to lead them somewhere from the Gasworks factory to be one lead so far, as it was getting filled with a box of the Giant Mute Queen to be resting with a tube full of her eggs and more working for the Joker himself. Is he insane!?

"Giant Mutes to multiple are being made so more and Megan gets kidnapped? That's not good." she said to getting back to Bruce/Batman with some news. "Batman, the Joker's blimp is over the old Gasworks with lots of Giant Mutes are still in progress, and their queen. She's huge."

Seeing a horrifying image of the Giant Mute queen was pretty, taller than the male ones, and very deadly...Something from a type of alien in some spin-off from the Alien movie series of some kind.

"Then it's started." Batman could tell that it was about to happen.

"What is?"

"The Joker's 'death' and everything since has been part of something bigger. Some kind of big twisted joke."

For Batman to be saying that, Gidget didn't like the sound of that, and neither did Batgirl either.

"What? How?" she kept on asking.

"I intend to find out." he said. "Megan needs me. And Ruby Heart could be in danger. If they are with those monsters, Talia will also be there."

So Batman goes there alone again to stop it, save Ruby and Megan, destroy the Giant Mutes, and give Talia a hand – as Batgirl and Gidget waited for standby back in the Batcave to save many lives and Gotham City itself while there was still some time left. As Megan comes to and sees herself all tied up for Harley was loading up the Queen of the Giant Mutes on the blimp and her eggs, for the other entire army surrounded her and Ruby to be all tied up the same thing.

"Ruby...?" she freaks out to see the danger in front of her. "(Oh, no! Harley and his goons got me!) Ruby? Ruby!"

She was beaten up badly to take the fall to be unable to fight.

"Megan, hey...get out of here no while you still can..." Ruby tries to be strong. "The Giant Mutes scratched me...And the mastermind is really..."

"Don't talk!" Megan got herself back up to try to untie Ruby next. "I'll save you and get Batman to come and save us before my so call Mom shows up."

"But it's not your Mother this time, Megan, it's-!"

"Yours truly...and back in action!" Joker shows himself to kick Ruby out of Megan's way. "Miss me, Megs?"

She sees that besides Harley was one of the clowns, Joker was another to be alive and fake his own death from the very beginning.

"Joker! I knew you weren't dead!"

"Well, I'm a pretty good actor to get the job done to think Harley for being my bystander. And with your Mommy giving me the good fishes to raise as my own pet army to take over as soon as I release the gas on the people of Gotham. They laugh, they suffer for my fun, I get paid by that woman later like she promised me, and the fishes feast on the fallen ones. With Batman in it too." he said. "I need you for the ride for my pretties to keep their strengths on their diet. These Giant Mutes are amazing to aid me after that trip to the waters. So now, we'll be taking them and you on the blimp."

For Megan to try staying by the weak Ruby's side to make sure that Joker doesn't get to any of the girls.

"Don't you hurt Ruby!" she said in anger.

"I'm afraid she got too nosey for her own good to get involved to be my shield, if you know what I mean..." Megan kicks Joker in the face to try getting Ruby away for the Giant Mutes to have her friend, her gear, and her surrounded.

"Ruby!" She tries to fight back to be very weak to do anything at all.

"Run, Megan! Save yourself! Go get Batman!" she said. "Go!"

And giving Megan has no choice but to outrun the Giant Mutes to chase after her, for one to spray acid on her leg to get weaken to move faster to try her best to limp away instead.

"(No...! I'm hit! It hurts!)" Megan tries to stay strong. "Ruby, I'll be back for you!"

With Megan still running for Ruby to hope for the best from her bounty hunter friend, as Joker tells his other men and Harley to keep on working.

"Mr. J, Megs is getting away."

"Harley, just deal with the fishes and the blondie for me. I'll get Megan." Joker walks up to follow Megan's injured leg to follow the acid spill trails. "It's Wabbit hunting season time!" he laughs to give chase. "Don't wait up, poo."

Harley does so to tell the other men to get to it still with Ruby still trap.

"Sure, Pudding." she gets the men to keep on working. "You heard Mr. J, you slowpokes! Get back to work! Keep this blondie out of the way this time! Lock her up if you have to!"

And they do just that...poor Ruby Heart. With Megan trying to outrun the Joker as hard as she could to place some cold water on her burned leg to keep on going, it was too painful to run that fast, only to run away from Joker to use her belt to pinpoint Bruce/Batman the location she was at right now as long as she could.

"(Bruce, if you're getting this...please hurry...!)"

Joker was whacking any object with his cane to slowly finding Megan.

"Oh, Megs, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are...I know you're around here somewhere." he kept on searching. "Here, Megan, Megan."

Panicking, Megan had to keep on moving. Getting to one spot for Joker almost found her to flee away, only to hear a empty can to get stepped on to have the Joker follows her still, although she gave her S.O.S. signal in time to wait for Batman to use something from her belt and the other items she has left to be useful; for Megan could've gotten away in time if one of the Giant Mutes didn't slow her down to try sliding under it and then Joker appears to collar Megan to the neck to trap her arms from fleeing to anywhere else now. Oh, no!

"No! Batman!" she was trapped.

"Gotcha!" he said with joy to drag her away. "Come, come, Megan. You're going to miss my aquarium blimp ride of fun and doom, let's get the show on the road, shall we?" Joker laughs insane-like to enjoy on what's to come. "Because let me tell you something, Megs, you ain't see nothing yet."

With Megan caught to be in grave danger, the same with Ruby from Joker's doing, Talia sneaks on to the blimp to make her move soon enough to hide for now...Can Batman save the many lives, his woman, stop the Giant Mutes who are under Joker's control, and such to end this nightmare event for good? I sure hope so too!

"(Bruce...Bruce, where are you?! Joker's about to use my Mom's mess up creation throughout Gotham and the world! Help me!)"

(End...)

Story # 5 'finale' – Infernal Jest

(Scene 1)

Batman arrives on the rooftop where the blimp was at for him to get the signal from Megan in time, the rest he needed to get to Megan and Ruby on his own to do the rest next.

"I'm coming, Megan."

For him to walk around the Dark Knight of the building to look at the blimp and trying to get inside the door of the building next to the blimp, he sees smoke was rising from underneath the door to move away in time...before it could explode! Joker comes out laughing with the flamethrower in his hands.

"Hiya, Batsy!" he keeps on laughing.

"Joker...!" Batman was mad to have his Megan to be put in danger because of his arch-enemy.

"Heck of a joke, huh Bats?"

"Hilarious. Where's Megan?" he demands to know.

For Joker was enjoying every moment of this a lot.

"She's waiting patiently on the blimp like the good girl she is to soon to become the right fish food from her special powers for my fishy friends. And that Ruby girl's good as dead when I'm done with her."

Batman won't allow that to happen to Megan!

"And what's the punchline?" Batman asks the Joker the next question.

"Some detective." Joker makes fun of Batman. "Here's the joke: I'm not dead and Gotham is. The punchline: it's all your fault, Batsy."

Batman and Megan should've known it was Joker all along.

"The blimp, the Prometheum, Giant Mutes, Megan's mother hired you to finish her creation, Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Issac forcing to work for you, and hurting Commissioner Gordon. It was all you." Batman said to do his detective work.

Hey, and Joker said that Batman wasn't good playing as detective, because he was smarter than he looks. The Joker confesses on some of the parts next...

"That was me, but small potatoes. I needed help if I wanted to murder the whole city with those beautiful and vicious Giant Mutes she let me borrow."

And one person did all of that right under Batman, Megan, Batgirl, Gidget, Talia, and Ruby's noses all along.

"Harley."

"Sure, Harley had you and Megs wrapped around her little whatever. But I needed more." said the mad clown. "That's where you came in, you and your little girlfriend too."

Batman knew what Joker meant there.

"The gasworks..." said Batman.

"Good work on that one, Bats. Opening those pipes did wonders for this little 'burning down Gotham' idea I've been kicking around and re-releasing real sci-fi monsters along the way."

"And Poison Ivy?" Batman asked since the chemicals Ivy use were the same with the Giant Mutes.

Yeah, what was up with that part?

"I've met yams with a higher IQ than that wenchtable." he was mocking Ivy. "But it's the quietest way I could make a Joker Toxin I needed."

Then Batman would've known about the Prometheum thing.

"And the Prometheum..."

"Well that's the burning question, isn't it?" Joker asks the Dark Knight. "I believe I can answer best with a small demonstration." he moves away to get his men to work. "Boys! Show our rodent friend why Prometheum, Giant Mutes, and Joker Toxin are three great deaths that kill great together. And Mutes my friends, go feed on Batman."

Joker flees for some of the Giant Mutes try to kill Batman and two mimes use their flamethrowers to burn him or to be eaten alive. How can he get out of this mess? Well, he does that no problem to get the Giant Mutes to get kicked away for one to bump into another Giant Mute to get burned, a double take down! Hmm...I think that fire was the Giant Mutes' weaknesses from the looks of it. And the other men to have their weapons blow up to send them flying, allow Batman to handcuffed the rest to call up Batgirl to do something for her with Gidget's help.

"Batgirl, I need a way to shut off the gasworks."

"Sounds like you just found the Joker. And Megan?" she asks her partner.

"She's been capture with Ruby Heart too..." Batman started to worry. "But I also discover the Giant Mutes weakness is heat. They can withstand water temperatures in the waters, but never on a hot weather feeling or anything that can easily burn them."

That would makes sense for Batgirl to keep that part in mind just in case, same with Gidget on its end.

"Try using anything hot to burn those fishes in ugly fish sticks. Anyways...The plan of his?"

Batman tells Batgirl.

"He's going to pump the Joker Toxin, with Prometheum, and the Queen of the Giant Mutes to release her army of male mutated fishes after eating Megan to get power from her flesh through the old gas pipes under the city. Gotham will burn to the grounds the innocent people will be eaten whole by those things, while also choking on their own laughter. I need a way to reverse the pipes. Megan's own mother paid Joker to make those for her and the spy to create all the Giant Mutes, from one queen in to many of her army."

"Hmm..." Batgirl looks it up for Gidget to get somewhere. "There should be an emergency shut-off switch on the roof. A set of three wheels, just like in the basement. It'll be directly underneath wherever the Joker's pumping the gas in. Good luck stopping those ugly fishes and saving Megan and Ruby's lives."

She hangs up after that for Batman to take care of it right away while there was still some time left. Going down the building that blown up with fire shooting out of the pipes to be avoid not getting burned, and stopping more of the mimes who were trying to kill him...but Batman always fights back. Soon enough to getting to the other side of the place and back outside to keep on going, for him to see Joker standing on the platform.

"Ah, Batsy old chum, back again?" the mad clown makes fun of the Dark Knight again. "You can't erase all you work now. It's all flames and giggles from here on out."

For Joker to be saying that, Harley appears to be riding on a huge mime with a machinery of guns and flamethrower on his body to be ready to kill Batman.

"Especially for you, Bats. "Harley hops on down the silent big mime. "Show him what for, Fatty."

That guy was really going to blow Batman up for him to be hiding in the corner to think of something, for Batgirl had to tell him the other bad news in the middle of all this.

"Batman, you need to reverse the gas pipes now. There's nothing we can do once the gas and fully grown Giant Mutes gets out in to the city."

That wasn't good at all to hurry and save Megan.

"The shutoff valve is blocked by about five hundred pounds of clown and twice that in explosives."

"If you can work your way around the side, you can get through the back." Batgirl tells Batman that.

Well, what other choice does Batman have now? He has to fight through the giant mime with armor fire power and fast! With Batman sneaking from wall to wall to avoid getting blown to bits by the giant mime who was trying to send missiles at him to getting to the switches from behind very carefully; getting inside of one building for Batman to set the switches to go backwards to switch the three pipes in time 'and fighting off some mimes' to getting back outside for Joker to see that Batman has stop half of his plans so far.

"No! No! No!" angered the Joker. "No fair! I have no time for this...Somebody kill the bat. I'll take care of Gotham and Megan with it myself."

As Joker goes on the ladder to lift him up on to the blimp with his Giant Mutes, the queen, her eggs, the captured Megan, the injured Ruby, and Talia to get to the planning of re-releasing lots of monsters to kill Gotham at least. Leaving Harley to ride on the giant Mime to take out Batman together. Wait, this thing has a jet pack? For a big guy like him? Oh boy...Harley watches Batman go down.

"Get him, big boy! Blow him to bits!"

Firing a powerful missiles to make the roof top shake to send Batman flying from the power fire to try to keep on fighting. Using from powerful and many missiles to keep on hitting Batman to duck and cover to get another to be fired at, allowing Batman to throw his Batarang for another shot to get stuck that was about to blow up due to the sparks to get it going and hurts the dude badly to have all of his weapons to blow up; allowing Batman to use his grappling hook to bull a rocky wall on the man to go down for good there – for the the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And this one did, well not after it hits a metal one to make Harley fall down, and then the bigger mime to fall on top of her to stay trapped. Ha!

"Thanks for the fun, but I gotta run." Batman runs off to hang on to the line of the blimp to get on in there. "Megan, I'm coming. Both you and Ruby hang in there."

And away Batman goes while Harley...she was having a hard time getting the mime off of her...She was done for.

"Hey! Get off of me! No! Mr. J!"

Yep, everything was fine. As Talia sees Batman getting on to the blimp, she sneaks around the place to find the Giant Mute Queen to stop her, the eggs, and her army while there was still time left and saving Megan before Joker releases them all.

(Scene 2)

With Ruby out cold to be unable to go anywhere due to getting weaken from the Giant Mutes' claws to be lying on the ground, leaving Megan to have no gear, gun, watch, computer book, and her jacket as she was all tied up and trapped by the Joker's hands now. Seeing the Giant Mute Queen to be having the eggs to soon be hatching of an odd gooey thing like a web which was very gross, with other armies guarding her to obey the Joker's orders besides her mess up mother.

"Ruby..." Megan couldn't get untied.

Joker was happy to see that the works was going well for plan 'b' of his.

"Ah, Megs, how do you like my little spot for the queen? A touching moment of a new live to be born and dozen to start feasting upon Gotham City!" he laughs. "Lots of good little baby boys to feel hungry, and maybe a girl to the next queen when I'm done here."

Seems that Megan was on the blimp to be in there air now with no way out if she tries to have no plane to get her out.

"Giant Mutes, the queen, and her eggs...? Ruby!"

"Nope, you have a date with doom and you're on their menu." Joker pulls Megan to the nesting. "I would love to see the Batman's face to see his girlfriend to be nothing but skin a bones when he arrives for my pets to finish the job, like this raccoon here." he throws the animal to the Giant Mutes and some of the babies to kill it in seconds to turn into bones that were the only ones left. "See? That'll be you next, but...more of having powers to even more invisible from your genes and to become part of them, thank your Mommy Dearest on that part."

Megan tries to fight back but couldn't break free or use her powers in this battle.

"You're insane to control these things! Why would my Mom do something like this?!" she makes Joker talk.

"I don't know, she ask for money and I took the job, so why not? And you know..." Joker pulls Megan closes to him. "I can see why Batsy really loves you. I mean, if Harley wasn't around I could make you my pretty henchwench." Joker kissing Megan on the lips to pull away in time and spits in his face in anger.

"As if I'll become another Harley Quinn to you!"

The mad clown cleans up his face after that.

"Ew, oh well...I tried." Joker slaps Megan in the face. "It was sweet while it lasted. Now, it's dinner time, my pretties." Joker laughs to drag Megan to the web to caught up to have trouble breaking free.

"This is so gross!" she said.

"Ah, you'll get use to it. It's like getting covered in bubble gum. I made it myself. Obverse..." he starts to do the rest to cover Megan and other animals with who were already dead and a little on Ruby to be lying down on it. "A little parts here, and there...some on this side, and another, and such...oops. Miss a spot...Got it. And one more for good measures. And, done! A call this – the Joker Toxin Fish Sofia of Doom! Power from Megs herself, a little leftovers, and finally to the main course in the end. I love it!"

Joker was laughing in his sick show for Megan was trapped for Ruby to see the whole thing, and she was crying to try cutting herself to break free from her body to then feel all numbed. And hurry...!

"Batman..." Megan beg for her boyfriend to come to her.

Ruby tries to do something.

"Come on..."

And Talia tries to find the main part of the blimp.

"I'm coming to save you, Dear Sister."

The eggs were slowly hatching for the Queen to be drooling all over Megan and the leftovers to like her men were to surround their nest. As Batman makes it inside the blimp to try to find his way around the place to get to where he needed to be. From the laser lights all over the room to have trouble getting across, but not on Batman's watch as he gets the Batwing all set to follow the blimp as their escape route 'just in case'.

"Batplane, to my coordinates." he said on voice command mode.

Getting that set up to jump from one box to another to avoid the laser or he'll get electrocuted a lot, almost had him there. He gets to all three of the switches in the room to turn them all off to get the main control parts, while stopping some Giant Mutes 'with one falling down the bottom hatch to be dead by now' and Batman continues on for Talia to lead him to where Megan was being held in.

"Beloved, both Dear Sister and Ruby are in this next room."

"Talia?" Batman was lost. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to finish the Giant Mutes off at least and save my only sister to fight over you, right? So let's go. I'll fight off with these fishes, and you stop that mad clown who goes by Joker."

They were ready to fight for the final showdown.

"I'm ready."

Talia slows down the other Giant Mutes to give her her chase all over the blimp allowing Batman to stand in the shadows from behind to where Joker was leaving the room to leave Megan to her doom. With the eggs hatching to eat the leftovers to get to Megan next to try moving away from them and the Queen, Ruby then jumps in to shoving one down to get burned from a little packs in her pocket of hot sauces of Ghost Peppers to burn one. This also melts the webs the rest off of Megan to break free.

"What did I do?" Ruby was lost.

Moving away from another Giant Mute attacking her, Megan figures something out.

"Weakness...hot!" she figures it all out in seconds. "That's it! The Giant Mutes are cold type of watery creatures. Anything within a hot temperatures can destroy their rotted bodies to burn and melt them! Ruby, you're a genius! Give me those!" Megan gather some to use with a big super soaker water gun to load up a lot of them. "Pour a lot on your sharp weapons now!"

With Megan filling up her own gun types, Ruby covers the rest of them on her weapon.

"So, wait. I pick some up I found near the labs to have a snack with them. Are you saying we're going to melt these things? I'm down with it if we are to getting out alive."

"Oh, yes." she shoots another one to me destroyed. "It's tarter sauce shooting time! (I feel like I'm in a horror movie with a good ending that's about to happen!)"

Back with Joker about to face off against Batman 'while both Ruby and Megan fight their way through the Giant Mutes defending their queen and her babies from getting destroyed'. From every shot, each of them melting one by one to kill the Giant Mutes for good.

"Well, if it isn't my tenacious little rodent friend. But you're too late, Bats! Megan's about to face her doom!" said the clown with his machine gun out. "The autopilot already set for a fiery laugh-riot-landing-fish-of-pow!" Joker laughs to fire away from one room to keep Batman out and get killed.

This was going to be kind of hard...While Talia opens up the door to see that Megan and Ruby were fighting back, as she uses a knife to cut down the for the queen to weaken it to try killing Talia for hurting her babies. Well, Megan sees her sister to throw her a spare gun filled with ghost pepper sauce.

"Talia! Catch!"

She fires a shot to melt all of the babies to be destroyed leaving a few more armies and the queen left who was now weak.

"It's that lady who tried to kill me!" surprise Ruby to be seeing Talia again.

"Nice to see you too, Ruby Heart. Sorry about before." she turns to her sister next. "I knew you would get out of this mess somehow, Dear Sister."

"Yeah, and to find out that the Giant Mutes' weaknesses are anything that's wicked hot, like the sauce of ghost peppers." Megan got her things back to get ready to fight back. "Where's Batman?" Megan goes to find Batman while Ruby and Talia stop the rest of the Giant Mutes.

"Go, Megan, we got this! Like we have no other choice teaming up like this with Talia al Ghul!" said Ruby. "I'll be fine."

She was a strong woman for Ruby and Talia stop the leftovers while Megan goes to meet up with Batman who was trying to stop Joker from shooting so far. With the queen to stop and the bomb was the last things to do – for Batman to throw his Batarangs at Joker to drop his weapon for those two to fight head on from kicks and punches to knock the clown out cold, and getting the key to the pilot room right away. Getting there in time for Ruby to stand guard to kill the Giant Mutes and locks up the rest in one other room, Talia finishes the queen with one inject of the ghost pepper sauce to go into her entire body.

"My Mother's creation can burn like she will soon enough, good-bye." she has done it. "And stay dead."

One injecting from a needle of the stuff gets inside of the queen of the Giant Mutes to slowly killing her to try moving around to fall apart in pain to turn into a puddle of mud to be useless now and weak like a fish out of water. Leaving Talia to complete the task at long last.

"Is it finally over?" Ruby asks her.

"It is, at long last. My Mother is next."

With that part taken care of for Ruby to check on Megan and Batman next and Talia cleaning up the place from leftover Giant Mutes 'with the rest were locked up to be ready for a few more to kill', Megan sees Batman at the pilot room to be reunited with a hug and embrace with a kiss of their love for each other.

"Megan."

"Batman!"

The two love each other to be happy to be alive after all of that mess to getting out of it from one end to another, and they did.

"I guess you pulled through." he said.

"Same with Ruby and Talia who saved me. Also, the Giant Mutes are weak to hot things to melt them in seconds. The queen and her kids are done for, and soon will be her entire army. Anyways..." Megan sees the Joker was out cold. "I see that Joker's out to lead us with the gas bombing next, right?"

"Looks like it. I'm going to need your help on this one." said Batman to go in the pilot room. "Stay close to me this time."

"You got it."

Once they got inside, the auto-pilot was engaged for not even Megan's hacking skills couldn't take control of it one the Joker sets it up in his way. So now what? Well, Batman does find a switch to stop the bomb to go off for them to see it come up, with a note on it to show on how to do it with a riddle written from the Joker himself...What does it say?

Joker: Mix and match the chemical dies, a chemistry lesson, a roll of the dices. My two favorite colors are worth a try, but too much mixing and everyone dies.

With the clock ticking, it begins for Batman and Megan need to guess on Joker's two favorite colors.

"Green and purple are his two favorite colors." said Batman.

With that part taken care of, Megan knows the other part on what to do next.

"Ah...I got it! Leave this part to me, Batman." she gets to work. "Okay, there are red, blue, and yellow colors in here to try making a purple and green somehow..." from selecting the tube to injecting the colors from blue on the right to the red one next to stop little at a time. "Okay, that blue on the right, and red on the left...And now, I mix them up on the right to get...purple! Now to make green in one tube, if I can mix in the yellow and blue here, then maybe..." she gives the next tube a shot to get a green mixing in time. "And it's done! We did it!"

Looks like the solve the puzzle. Allowing Batman to shutdown the bomb to never be used again, with one Giant Mute that was getting melted when Batman throws his Batarangs at it to melt in seconds.

"That was a close one." Batman didn't it in time.

"When did you do that?"

Megan was surprised to do that in time that fast.

"I just did." he walks over to check on Joker.

With Talia waiting to see the two doing well, Ruby checks on Batman and Megan that all was well, but where's was Joker's out cold body at?

"You guys did it? Nice."

With her happy, for Joker comes to from getting back up to see a sword from her weapon on the ground to use on Ruby Heart from behind...Oh, no!

"Ruby, look out!" Megan tries to warn her friend.

"So long, blondie!"

But she gets hit from her reaction on her face to get hit, for Joker to push her off the blimp to her doom, only to take the goop of the escaped Giant Mute Queen with her.

"If...I...die...I'm taking your pet fish with me...!" she was feeling weak to go down to say this to look at Megan one more time. "Megan, I'm sorry...it was fun...you and Batman stay happy...In love."

She falls into the deep water of Gotham's ocean to die and to get stabbed to death and drowns with the leftover Giant Mute Queen's to go with her, leaving Joker's entire plans to go down the drain at long last. For Megan was upset to not be able to grab hold of Ruby's hand in time for her, Talia, and Batman sees Ruby was killed by the Joker himself.

"Ruby! Nooooooo!"

"How could you do that?!" shocked Talia. "She stopped the queen and saved many lives today..."

For Batman was angry to see Megan upset for losing her friend to get murder for him to get back at Joker now.

"Joker...!" he was mad.

"Oh, come on! She took the queen to her earlier grave too! Man! Now my entire plans gone." he said. "That's the last time I get someone who pays me to do stuff for them, fun while it did last at least. But now the rest is all gone."

Batman moves up to Megan to hold her in his arm to going up to the Joker in anger.

"You killed someone who meant everything to Megan, and now you'll pay...! You're going to Arkham."

Batman means it to have his fits tighten in anger and Megan to have her gun out, and Talia with her joining with them.

"You monster of a clown!" Talia was mad.

"Joker, you're under arrest for murder...putting others in danger, and causing so much property damage...!" Megan had her powers to hold Joker up in anger and sadness she was in. "I'll avenge Ruby Heart by putting you back in Arkham Asylum where you belong!"

Like Joker would go down to move away in time from Megan's strong grip.

"In a coffin or not at all." he said to the three. "Oh, well. Kill and the world dies with you, die and you laugh alone." Joker jumps off the blimp with his other gun that shoots out balloons to fall to his doom laughing.

Batman goes after him to fall down and catch him before he really dies in to the waters like Ruby just did. Megan wanted to go.

"Batman-!"

"Dear Sister, the rest of the Giant Mutes!" Talia stops her. "We have to stop them!"

Megan finally could hack into the systems to take control of the blimp to land it safely in time, but not without giving the last Giant Mutes a last taste of their defeat by the two sisters working together.

"In that case..." Megan uses her powers to throw a lot of hot sauce at them without stopping. "Die! (Ruby, I'm sorry we couldn't save you, but you did save all of us and the entire world.) Talia, fire your arrows at them at the door!"

She does that for the rest to fall from being melted and screaming in pan, finally all of them fall like some type of lava flowing down really fast from the speed – almost to grab hold of Batman and Joker there to move away from all of them. Too hot! Finally to have no more babies, queen, or other Giant Mute armies to melt right in the a puddle of the ghost pepper sauce to destroy the rest, to leave nothing bu their bones only, one last cries were now faded away. Good! That's one good way to end a horror movie in real-life like that, huh? And I loved it. The Giant Mutes are all dead! As Talia safely lands the blimp for her and Megan to follow Batman to save Joker next.

"It's done...At long last." she said to get her sister to get off the ride now. "Dear Sister, let's go!"

She snaps out of it for once to use her powers for good today.

"Oh, right! That's done, Bruce needs us! (Stop Joker, Bruce, do it for Ruby!)

As the two girls waited down below, Batman speeds up and dodges the balloons and marble ball bombs that Joker was shooting at him a lot in mid air. Also shooting at the Dark Knight to fly down to be punching and kicking Joker a lot in anger for hurting Megan and having someone die by his hands, it has to stop! But he handcuffs the clown and he uses the grappling hook on to his Batwing in time to finally capturing the villain after that long event; leaving Megan to catch a ride with her boyfriend to put Joker away and destroying the blimp next.

"Go, Dear Sister, my work here is done." Talia takes off. "I must return to Father to report back and stop Mother again real soon."

She worries about Talia's safety.

"Are you sure?"

"I am." she leaves with flowers to give to Megan and runs off the building and on to the streets on her motorcycle. "Until we meet again! Give Beloved a little kiss for me! Farewell!"

Hopefully the next time won't be like being enemies too much again for Megan's sake. As for the flowers, it was for Ruby Heart to never be forgotten again after today.

"(Farewell, huh? And hopefully not as enemies too much, Talia...)" Megan then hops on the lining to get inside the Batwing. "Batman! The blimp is still on for me to land it down further up from the people in town, destroy it!"

And so Batman does to shoot, fly through, for him and Megan hold hands to embrace impact, and the blimp goes up in flames without the gas or anymore Giant Mutes to be in there no more. Good, besides not eating dead fishes who try to eat people, I'll pass thank you. Anyways, everyone was saved thanks to Batman and Megan to see Talia driving off.

(Scene 3)

For them to drop off Joker back at Arkham Asylum afterwards to take flight to finally calling it a night, and no more Giant Mutes were spotted after that; with the goons were all arrested like mimes, ice maiden, and Issac to learn a lesson after today. Mayor Hill's fine and Gordon feeling better; as Joker was in his cells again for him to be laughing as a Mr. Freeze robot was in a taken for research, Poison Ivy in her cell, and Harley Quinn's to be defeated. As Joker sat there to have a Batman doll to be hung and such – or in other words to be 'hanging around'. Oh, boy...well, they're done for good for Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Gidget were both happy too, only to have Ruby Heart dead with her hat left out but no body in the waters to be found. Hmmm...A sign of being alive? Hopefully.

"Megan, I'm sorry about Ruby Heart for Joker killing her...and she got the Giant Mute Queen to take down with her in the end..." she said. "But that hat, I think she might be alive. I hope. I'm just saying because Gidget and I have found nothing on her body to be found, the Giant Mutes are gone for good at least, right? But we'll have a statue to remember her bravery of the day is saved in Gotham City today. That we can promise you, and you can thank Bruce on that part."

You heard the girl. This does make Megan happy to do just that to have that statue for Ruby Heart after that, even more for Gordon was all right now to have out the Bat Signal to show in the skies for both Batman and Megan to show up 'for her to feel a bit better now'.

"Commissioner." said Batman.

"Hey, Gordon, you're okay." she pats him on the back. "Good to know. (And no more police trying to kill us again.)"

"Batman. Megan. Thanks for coming, both of you." he said. "I wanted to apologize. I straighten up with the boys. We found Harley's fingerprints on the Batarang that hit me." Gordon shows the item for Megan to see that it was true.

"Good."

If Batman was pleased, then so was Megan.

"It's funny how the fat mime fell on top of her. Ha! Too good!" she sounded happy.

Gordon had something else to say to the two next...

"It's funny. I somehow feel safer knowing the Joker's alive, but as much as the Giant Mutes after what Ruby Heart did for all of us. She'll be missed..." he paused to continue to keep up. "A living lunatic like Joker though, is at least human. But dead? He's the stuff that nightmares are made of. How did you two known? Batman? Megan?"

For Gordon to see Batman leaving again, Megan takes off next.

"I guess we just love each other to work something out, Gordon. For us, yes. We rather deal with Joker and not the Giant Mutes after this pass few weeks has been for all of us. Later!"

She leaves on her jet-back-pack now for Gordon sees that Ruby Heart could be alive, but for now to be remember as a hero to everyone else. A statue saying – 'Ruby Heart, a bounty hunter of kindness. Another hero, another friend. R.I.P.' with flowers left on there. The next night, Megan and Batman were cuddling from hugs and kisses on the bed of their hideout to show their love under the blanket with Megan who was covered and Batman shirtless with his mask on to have a good make out, and then some...

"That felt great." he said to get suited up again.

"It was good as we always do it, Bruce, but yeah. After this pass week, we both needed it." she laughs to getting dress in the other room. "Still, there's a lot I did do during the event that happened to the two of us. Along with Talia, Ruby, Barbara, and Gidget."

"And what's that?"

Megan felt a bit better to do something good for once and not lose it at all.

"Well...I controlled my powers to stop the Joker and all of the Giant Mutes and I stayed strong to use my brain to save Gotham. So I call that a win-win." she said. "And either way if Ivy, Harley, and Joker do this again and Talia if she hurts us, we'll stop them. And maybe Mr. Freeze if he ever comes back from the grave again."

Batman and Megan leave the place to glide and swing from one building to another for a night patrol to be doing again while dating.

"It's good to know you're nothing like Ra's, Joker, or the other people with powers are to almost not human anymore, Megan, I know where you're getting at. You strong, beautiful, smart, and so much for me to love you more." he hate seeing Ruby die on what Joker did to her. "And for Ruby, she might be alive somewhere. And if she is to return one day, let's help her out with anything we can. Until then...We wait."

And for that, they'll do so for Megan to smile to have Bruce Wayne/Batman by her side throughout the rest.

"(Until then, Ruby, stay strong and get well.) You're right about that, Bruce."

For them to be on top of the building statue for Batman and Megan look through the city, night skies, the Bat-Signal to be shown, the city streets, and such to know that they'll always stop crime to save many lives next time – same with Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, Gidget, sometimes Catwoman, and other heroes to aid them from time to time. For nothing beats better than teamwork was also love. For them to hold hands to ending this chapter/video game now.

"If they can make it through life, then so can we." Batman holds Megan's hand.

"And we will." said Megan to remember that while holding her boyfriend's. "(Knowing how life can be so hard, I can do it. Ra's and my Mom will be stopped next. And my other left over clones. I will be brave, for him and my friends.)"

That you will soon enough, Megan, you sure will...And Batman will see throughout this whole thing. And for that, Batman: Vengeance is done. Cool game, huh? Good play or watch it all on You Tube. As that part ends, we have one more to show you before closing the rest...Deep within the caves of the harbor bay ocean down below, lived some old woman in a hood to pull out a few things – a goop of the Giant Mute Queen to try doing something to the leftovers that were barely alive, still! Along with some machines to be going on in some lab, another thing being made, more chemicals, clones, a table of, Ruby Heart's dead body to do something to it too? What was going on? It was soon revealed to be Catherine the bounty hunter to actually be Megan's real mother all along and Talia's to go rouge against the League of Shadows, Talia herself, Ra's, and so on to complete on what's to come real soon for the real goal to soon be happening far more then Giant Mute armies to not happen at all. Catherine laughs while hiding in the shadows, to see a picture of Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, and and Megan who were all heroes in some newspaper for her to be ready for them next time besides using Joker, Harley, Ivy, and Mr. Freeze's robot was all a set up.

"Soon, Megan...you, your father, your sister, and everyone else will meet their ends on what's to come sooner than you think."

She laughs up some more...Hearing Catherine's voice but not seeing her face, what was going on? And with her bringing Ruby Heart back to life somehow, who's to say to be bad news was slowly growing. Well, that will be shown next time in the next video game of this entire series. See you next episode. :)

The End...'From this Vengeance video game that is.'


	41. Ms-ing in Action

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 125 - Ms.-ing in Action

And now here's the story from the last season of Gotham Girls, with a ten part saga you don't wanna miss...Let's begin! Approaching the Special Crimes Dangerous Evidence Vault, a woman takes out a key card. Inside, Catwoman drops in, and is surprised to see the vault opened and thoroughly ransacked—and even more surprised when the woman opens the door, sees her, and sounds an alarm. She flees the scene. Up above, Megan sees the danger to be going on with Batgirl too as she gets distracted from chasing Catwoman when (berating herself for leaving it on) she receives a call from her father on her cell phone.

"(Another night, another day to catch the bad guys again.)" Megan hears the call. "Ah, Barbara, you got a call coming."

"Smooth move, Barbara, leaving your phone on. Thank you, Megan." she answers it who was her father Gordon. "Hey, Dad." Batgirl talks to her dad to see Catwoman making her escape. "Oh, I see...Sorry, Dad, I'm a little busy right now. Call you later. Love you, bye." she hangs up. "Megan!"

She was all set to get going.

"Right behind you. (Looks like Selina's at it again.)"

When the criminal escapes on a stolen motorbike for Catwoman to make her getaway, Batgirl gets in to a cab with Megan tagging along, telling the driver to follow her—and drives right by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, who are on their way to Arkham Asylum at Harley's request to break in and visit the Joker.

"Yeah, that's right, you crazy nut!" the driver cures at them. "Go back to Arkham, where ya belong!"

Batgirl and Megan sees the danger, for Megan gets her car to jump to her car to follow Catwoman instead.

"Trying to have us killed or what?! Batgirl, you get Harley and Ivy then and I'll get Catwoman." she drives off. "Go!"

And so she does to tell the taxi driver to follow someone else instead.

"Follow that nut! And Megan, be careful!"

Batgirl changes targets, and a new chase begins, even as she continues talking to her dad—but there is no longer anybody at the other end. A secretary, Dora, tells her that he just vanished. Batgirl is incredulous until she finally notices that the cab driver is gone, too, and that the taxi is out of control. Meanwhile, on the road to Arkham and much to Harley's distress, Ivy races straight toward a wall, behind which there are scheduled to be a group of male inmates working out. Making creative use of a giant plant, she jumps the car over the wall. Same with Megan to drive by to see all of the men went missing on the streets.

"What the...?" she tries calling up for backup. "Alfred, could you contact Bruce for me? Hello?" she couldn't get anything. "Alfred? Batman? Tim? Dick? Anyone...?" Megan still get anything from them. "(What has happened to them...? Or all of the other men?)"

Batgirl barely manages to regain control of the car in time to avoid running off a cliff, and picks up the phone to find the new voice of Acting Commissioner Caroline Greenway, another woman, who informs her that her father is 'gone'. In Arkham, Ivy and Harley, having landed in the workout area, look around at the distinct lack of male inmates, as snowflakes begin to fall.

"Huh?" Ivy was confused. "Where are all the men?"

"Pudding? Where are you?" same with Harley.

Greenway tells Batgirl that all the men in Gotham have disappeared, wait...Disappeared?! All of them? Even Joker, Batman, Gordon, Alfred, Robin, and Nightwing? Not good for Batgirl to be hearing about all of this, even for Megan too.

"Whatever's happening to all of the boys, this was no accident..." Megan said to herself.

As Harley catches a snowflake, sadly repeating, 'Pudding...?' Yeah, this is only the beginning.


	42. Gotham in Pink

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 126 - Gotham in Pink

The men are gone, the women have stepped up, and the city is surprisingly calm, say the headlines. Poison Ivy is optimistic.

"So, Megan, you couldn't get a hold of Alfred, my Dad, Bruce, Tim, and Dick at all?" Barbara asks Megan.

She tried everything to get in contact with them, but with no luck.

"Don't look at me, I couldn't hack through their belts to reach to any of them. Is like they disappeared or something. This is bad, I'm worried about Bruce." she said. "And you?"

"I got nothing either. It's so strange..."

Harley Quinn is depressed. Selina Kyle watches TV, and is shocked when the new Mayor addresses the gathered women of Gotham, telling them that Detective Selma Reesedale has been kidnapped...by Catwoman. She wasn't so happy to hear the news at all or her cat Isis, same with Barbara and Megan to know that something was up.

"What? Selina? She wouldn't!" shock Megan. "Barbara!"

"I know!" she said back. "I heard and saw the news on TV. That's not like her."

The crime supposedly took place in the Special Crimes Dangerous Evidence Vault, which holds the equipment of, in Poison Ivy's words, 'everybody who's anybody'. She also concludes that the best time to hit a place is immediately after it's been hit, and takes off.

"Oh, Harley girl, I say we go pay the evidences room a little visit."

Ivy sure had a plan there for Harley to follow her.

"Huh?" she goes along with it. "Hey, wait up!"

Greenway takes over the podium, praising the women of Gotham and making keeping the City running priority, ahead of doing anything about the men's disappearance, while Dora and Detective Renee Montoya watch. That night, the mayor and Montoya summon Batgirl with the Bat-signal, unsure about Greenway's role in the proceedings.

"How do you know that this will work?" ask Mayor Elizabeth Styles.

"It has to. Even for Megan Tsuki to show up with Batgirl at least." answered Montoya. "It's a Bat-signal, not a Batman-signal."

And soon, Megan shows up.

"I'm here. And hopefully, I'll do what I can to find the missing men, and my Batman. And Catwoman...I doubt she's responsible for Selma Reesedale's disappearance. Just saying."

Next Batgirl shows up after that.

"And either way, I'm here." she said. "Like Megan said, we'll both do what we can to solve this. What can I do you for, Mayor."

"Or rather what can either of us do?" said Megan.

Montoya tells them what they needed to know about.

"There's a lot that the media can't find out."

"We think that someone from the station was spying to get in out police headquarters." the Mayor added. "Might have something to do with the Commissioner."

Really? Thinking that Gordon might be behind the mess. For Batgirl didn't think so to say this to the two girls.

"You think that he's behind this mess?"

"There's no way he would ever do something bad." Megan defends the man. "Where's your proof?"

Hard to tell alright...

"It's not that we don't trust in Gordon at all, no." said Montoya.

That moment, they are interrupted by Greenway herself.

"It just...I approve with some, and I mean some of Commissioner Gordon's methods is all."

What a witch. For Megan to know about Greenway to not liking her already, not the type to be getting along with either.

"Oh, not you...Caroline Greenway, Gordon's backup commander of the police force." she said. "Not you again."

"Well, I never thought to see the low life Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter and lover of the Dark Knight to help out today. How sad." said Greenway. "I just hope you'll keep in line than cause more trouble than what is worth."

The two glared at each other to start a fight, only to stare only and not throw punches at least to still be scary to watch.

"Is that so? Sounds like a threat."

"It could be however you wish to be."

For Mayor, Montoya, and Batgirl calmly change the subject right away about the real matter at hand next.

"But we just thought that Megan and Batgirl could..."

Greenway understood 'a little' on what Montoya was trying to say. She defends her 'methods' decries Commissioner Gordon, criticizes Styles and Montoya for going behind her back and orders Batgirl and Megan, disapproving of her vigilantism, to get off her roof...

"And I understood your meaning there, Montoya." said Greenway. "But still to go behind my back for it."

"Over doing it you mean?" Mayor added.

"I don't over do things, not from a bounty hunter in love with a crime fighting strange name Batman or his partner. Not on my watch, I follow the rules very well."

Greenway really hates both Batgirl and Megan a lot...Ouch.

"Really...?" Megan was brave.

"Either way, Gordon's worthless. And destroy this light stand too." Greenway gives the female Mayor an order.

Montoya gets mad for Megan and Batgirl to pull her back to almost try to kill Greenway 'I don't blame her'.

"Don't, Montoya!" Batgirl and Megan stops her.

"Commissioner Gordon's a good man! A good cop that you'll ever be-!"

"Ever be without my supervision to keep him in line, we will find him but that's it, Montoya. Live with it. I can do so much once I fix this place into tip top shape. You'll soon understand that." she said back.

When Greenway soon receives word that the Vault has been broken into again, and without the key card, nobody can get in.

"Ms. Greenway! Someone has broken into the vault again!" said the female officer. "And no one has a key! We can't get in!"

Not good for Greenway, The female Mayor, Montoya, Batgirl, and Megan to hear about it.

"Huh? Who would be breaking into the vault at a time like this?" questions Megan. "This is not good. (And lots more to come I bet.)"

Inside, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn go through the place (having grown a vine through the floor), and Harley is shocked to find something in one of the lockers.


	43. Hear Me Roar

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 127 - Hear Me Roar

Looks like someone broke into the vault again to do something about it – for Megan, Batgirl, Mayor, Montoya, and Greenway had to do something and fast.

"Someone did broke into the security vault!" the female mayor panics. "Maybe Megan and Batgirl and Megan should-!"

Not on Greenway's watch.

"No!" she said. "As long as I'm commissioning for now, Batgirl's not doing anything. And neither will you, Megan."

"Seriously?! You need us, Greenway! Whether you like Batgirl and me or not!"

Mayor Styles agrees with Megan there leaving Batgirl to really hate Greenway's attitude.

"You're on commissioner right now, and the same with me being the mayor!" Mayor Styles kept on poking Greenway. "Because of all of them men had disappeared!"

Nice, one Mayor Styles, as Montoya was on Styles' side to have Batgirl and Megan to help them out.

"And because of this, we're 80% populated with no men in the police force right now."

"Well, it doesn't matter to have 90% of villains down in Gotham, and I say that neither Batgirl and Megan will not help us."

As Greenway and Styles argue over whether to let Batgirl help them the same goes for Megan, Batgirl herself disappears. Megan takes off to not care about Greenway's rules, she was going to solve the case 'for Batman wants her to do it for him'.

"Think what you like, Greenway, but we're going to help. So shut up!" Megan yells at Greenway's ear to see Megan walk off to have a hissy-fit. "(Barbara, you take care of your part, and I'll do mine. See you soon.)"

"Why don't you..." she said quietly.

Meanwhile, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn go through the contents of the vault (Harley having somehow smuggled a shopping cart in there) while the police try to force their way in. Greenway would do anything to get inside while Montoya sees her action was a bit mess up.

"I always thought of Riddler was a briefs type of guy." Harley was picking up Riddler's boxers.

"Careful, Harley." Ivy tells her. "We don't know what half the stuff like this one will do."

Batgirl, however, has beaten them there, and tells them to stand down.

"Exploding underwear. Yeah, you shouldn't be even touching that one." said Batgirl. "Now drop the shorts, and surrender quietly."

The villains, of course, refuse to give up, and begin using every weapon at their disposal to try to escape. After chasing them throughout the vault, Batgirl is about to stop them when a laser blast—at Greenway's order—destroys the door and knocks her off her balance, allowing the criminals to get away. Batgirl is ordered to be escorted away. So much for that part...But Megan sees that getting some answers from Ivy or Harley won't do anything since they stolen a few things; and such to make their get away with other items for her and Batgirl to get some answers some how.

"(I'm surprised Greenway let Barbara off the hook, for now...Still, does she know something to keep her and me out of something important?)" Megan thought about something. "Hmm...I think someone else in the police force can give up better answers. And I know who.)"

Up above, as Dora Smith types away with a snow globe at her desk, Dora hears someone in the darkened Commissioner's office, goes to investigate, and sees somebody in the chair...

"Don't move! I got a gun-!" she stops to see someone in the commissioner's chair. "Commissioner Gordon?"

Megan enters into the room from the door to see Dora as well to be more than Gordon in that chair.

"Hey, Dora Smith, right? We need to talk."


	44. Gotham in Blue

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 128 - Gotham in Blue

Catwoman suits up, still peeved at the claim that she kidnapped Selma.

"I need to see what really happen to clear my name." she said to get suited up. "Isis, you stay put. I'm going in."

In the Commissioner's office, the lights are turned on...by Batgirl.

"Commissioner Gordon?" Dora was lost to first see Megan coming in. "Ms. Tsuki."

"Hey, Dora Smith, right? We need to talk. Don't we, Batgirl?"

And of course, Batgirl was the one sitting in the chair instead to show herself to to Dora.

"Batgirl?"

"Still not here I'm afraid." she said.

And Dora puts the phone down that wasn't a gun to begin with.

"Oh..." she sees that now. "Just the way you sat almost looked like you were him. The dark to say the least."

From the many profiles that Dora had on the table for Megan to look up on them.

"Batgirl, look at these." Megan gets her computer book to get some answers that she could scan up.

"Are these the papers left for Commissioner Gordon?" Batgirl asks Dora.

"Commissioner Greenway told me to box up Gordon's work to the storage room. She has everything belonging to Commissioner Gordon to be responsible to store his things away." Dora was upset just talking about it. "Even you two...But I never doubt you, Batgirl, or you either, Megan, not one bit. I support both on your hard work."

This made the two hero girls happy to hear someone were on their side, even Batgirl smiles.

"Thanks, Dora." said Megan. "You're a good person the first time you came here to work hard, glad to have you aboard."

"It's nothing." said Dora. "Anyways, what can I do to help?"

Getting back to the point at hand...

"Does Commissioner kept a key card?" ask Batgirl. "I tried looking..."

"You need to know where to look."

Dora is sympathetic, and helps her find Gordon's key card.

"Here it is!" Megan gets it to make a copy right to her computer book. "Thank you."

"You'll never know what you'll get out of it." said Batgirl to look happy.

Dora was happy to help them out to see Gordon back in action soon enough, and the other men to come back wherever they are.

"I'm glad you're doing some work..."

And commenting that they're so understaffed that nobody's even been to Selma Reesedale's apartment...So that was then, Batgirl and Megan both pay Selina Kyle/Catwoman a little visit. Except for Catwoman, whom Batgirl and Megan both finds her feeding the detective's cat.

"Hold it-!" Megan lowers her gun to see her friend/enemy in the detective's home. "Huh? Selina? You breaking into someone's house for her cat is something new. Even for you."

Catwoman denies being involved, claiming somebody else is responsible.

"Hey! Look you two, I've been set up."

"Oh, really?" Batgirl recaps on Catwoman on what happened to Selma. "According to the police, Detective Reesedale heard a noise, went to investigate, and found you."

But one problem with that, Catwoman was a sneak thief to get in and out quickly.

"I don't make noise." she said to cut herself free from the ropes. "I was looking up on Selma on how she disappeared the same time the other men did, the cat of her was lonely to try helping it out. But when I came here, I heard this message machine. Listen."

They listen to a phone message she left her cat, cutting off almost immediately after the men disappeared for Selma to go with them. Why was that?

"Hmm..." Megan was thinking. "Strange, she was gone with the other men. But she's a girl."

"That's the same time all of the men went missing..." said Batgirl.

"And I try finding her key card, but it looks like both Ivy and Harley took it..." Catwoman added too.

As Catwoman had some key card that Harley and Ivy took, Megan hacks to her computer book for Batgirl to look up the rest on the other computer next. Which could only mean one thing—and then Batgirl hacks into a locked folder on her computer, only to discover that Selma is a trans woman.

"Well, at least why we know why she disappeared when the men did; she is a he."

Strange, so Selma Reesedale who sounded like a girl, was really a man dress and acting like a woman. Wow. Even Megan didn't think that part at all.

"What!?" she tries to take the truth in carefully. "Okay, I don't mind these things, but could they at least tell people about these things first before working after moving in? Huh?!" Megan drops the subject for now. "Anyways, Batgirl, what else can we learn about...Selma when he and the other men went missing?"

Based on the time of the message, they conclude that Selma was among the first to disappear, and was probably close to whatever caused the disappearance—probably something in the Evidence Vault...or something that used to be in there, now that Harley and Ivy have raided it.

"The last time I saw him...Or her was at the vault." Catwoman added. "Maybe something in there cause Selma to disappeared."

Megan and Batgirl looked at each other to have something once at the vault but not more to be in Ivy and Harley's hands now.

"Or once was...We know where it is now."

Hiding out at a now-empty monastery, Harley is playing with her newfound goodies when Batgirl, Megan, and Catwoman drop in on them.

"Don't move! Both of you, hands up!" Megan had her gun out.

"Not you guys again..." surprised Ivy.

"It's us." said Batgirl.

For the three wanted something from both Harley and Ivy on something they wanted to check on.

"Easy, ladies, we're not here to cause trouble. We just want to check on one of the items you have in the bag." Catwoman tries to talk calmly to the two. "Please?"

Harley pulls a weapon out of the bag, warning them not to come any closer, 'or I'll...reverse...polarity'.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll..." Harley squints to read something on there. "Ah,, reverse...polarity?"

Her intended targets are confused by this. Even to both Batgirl, Megan, and Catwoman.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What's that?" Ivy was lost.

"I don't know, but it work on Star Trek." Not really getting it herself, she nonetheless pulls the trigger, sending waves throughout Gotham—and all the men start reappearing all over the city, exactly where they were three days ago... "They're back."

For Harley to say that part...For all the monks, criminals, officers, Selma, Gordon 'for Dora to see that in the office', and all the other men were back from that strange weapon that Harley just use to change from forward and now in to reverse. Meaning that they're all back! Even for The five girls were left surprise for Megan to had this to say.

"OK...?" she said. "That's something you don't see everyday. (And for that, we get the men back alive and well to say the least.)"


	45. A Cat in The Hand

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 129 - A Cat in the Hand

Harley, having brought all the men back, as she continues fiddling with the gun.

"Hey, Red. Watch this." she makes them disappear, then reappear again. "It's an on/off switch for men!"

"That's not a toy to play with!" Megan yelled. "But we did find out what made all the men disappeared."

Until Ivy takes it from her to point it at all of the monks, Batgirl, Catwoman, and Megan.

"Nobody move, or you'll all become green bean pudding. Let's get out of here, Harley."

"I'm with ya, Red." said Harley. "Let's make like a church bell and peal! Like the Red Sea and split! Like a Communion wafer and transubstantiation-!" Ivy pulls Harley to make her stop.

"Can't you just go like a normal person?!"

Now what? Megan tries talking to both Harley and Ivy by putting her gun down.

"Look, we just want that thing in your hands."

"Just give it to us, and we'll let you go." said Batgirl.

But like Ivy or Harley will fall for that trick.

"Yeah right."

After a tense standoff, the police break into action, and Catwoman is captured while Harley and Ivy escape.

"I can help you guys out, no one's going anywhere until we get that gun..." Catwoman means business. "On my cat's grave."

But just then, Montoya and the other other officers arrive to stop Catwoman with a giant gun net.

"No one's going anywhere."

They fire it for Catwoman to save both Harley and Ivy's livee to make their get away, and Batgirl gets a hold of the weapon.

"Selina!" worried Megan.

Ivy acknowledges that she owes Catwoman.

"Bye!" said Harley.

"I owe you one." Ivy said to Catwoman.

"No." she corrects her. "You owe my cat."

Well, this was bad. Harley and Ivy escaped and Catwoman was caught on something she didn't do...for today. With both Batgirl and Megan getting the item for Montoya to get the news to Dora on the phone.

"Good! Commissioner Gordon's back and we got Catwoman." she said.

"Wait! No! Someone's behind this mess to set Catwoman up." said Megan. "Batgirl, say something!"

Batgirl grabs the phone to try telling Dora and Gordon that.

"Megan's right. Catwoman's innocent in this one!"

Despite Batgirl's protests 'for Dora the bad news to her and Megan', the cat burglar is subsequently charged with three million counts of kidnapping. It is explained on the news that the device, created by Mr. Freeze, sent all of Gotham's men into an alternate temporal dimension, where time literally stood still until they were brought back. So says the news anchor man on TV himself.

"Talk about a lost weekend, huh?"

With Megan seeing this while hearing back from Batman 'and the same with Gordon for Barbara to talk to her father again on the phone'; Megan knew that something was up to make a device to have males to go away from Mr. Freeze's doing from back then. Why was that.

"(Mr. Freeze's weapon to make men disappear? How's that possible?)" she kept on studying it. "Hmm...From what my computer book's getting...This was made about month ago, it's been almost five months since Bruce, Barbara, and I stopped Mr. Freeze. Yeah, this was made recently." Megan found something important. "Selina's innocent! Now this I gotta tell Barbara about right away!"

Meanwhile, Harley and Ivy are still at large—and they stop a paddy wagon with a massive vine, breaking open the doors to reveal...a platoon of police officers. The two try desperately to flee, but are cut off at every corner, and but for Batgirl's intervention, are nearly killed in their arrest. For Megan to drive in the area to see that something bad was going on right now...

"What's going on here?!" ask Batgirl.

"Beat it, we'll take from here, Batgirl." said one of the officer. "We're just doing our jobs. If you don't leave now, we'll have you arrested for aiding criminals."

Now that was going way too far.

"Aiding criminals? Me?! I was trying to not have them killed by you guys!"

Looks like it was a trap to get Ivy and Harley arrested with Catwoman.

"What are you two doing here?" she asks them.

"Saving you for saving us." answer Harley.

Megan arrives to try to do something about this.

"Hey, boys! A little harsh on those girls? That's gone way too far!" she said. "You guys, Batgirl and I will get to the bottom of this mess for sure. So you three stay strong for us."

Or at least try to...something has changed since Gordon and the other men came back.

"Look, Batgirl. Megan." Ivy tries saying something to the two before being taken away. "I know we don't see eye to eye, but you guys have got to believe that this is all a big mistake here."

"We know, Ivy..."

With Megan saying that, both her and Batgirl will get right on it soon enough.

"Yeah, we will alright. When we tell the Commissioner about this-!"

Well, the officer says something to Batgirl and Megan about that part next.

"Oh, the Commissioner already knows." he points out.

Batgirl, herself appalled at the force used by the police, promises Ivy that she'll tell the commissioner—and is shocked when she sees Commissioner James Gordon, her father, sitting in a car and showing his approval...For the three villains get taken away to have Gordon...smiling on something like this to be so rough on them, what was going on? For the other cops leave, to have Batgirl and Megan lost on what to do next, solve the case, and prove Harley, Ivy, and Catwoman are innocent. For Batgirl was left speechless and Megan to say these words out loud.

"What is going on!?"


	46. Jailhouse Wreck

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 130 - Jailhouse Wreck

What a fine mess this turn out to be so far, huh? A very odd and bad one if you ask me...While Batgirl goes to talk to her father 'to act like someone else', Megan tries to come up with something carefully in her car while waiting for her partner.

"(Barbara, if talking to your father as Batgirl, but as someone else has to come down to by giving us the answers we need, this won't be so easy.)" she said while looking something up. "Okay, so whoever this person is must've known about Mr. Freeze's work to make some changes in some of his leftover toys are Bruce and I beaten him. No more robots of his either, and yet...this is happening to be snowing out of nowhere too. Well, whatever's going on, someone we know of is behind this mess to have three of our villains as an escape goat to use. The first part is, to save Selina, Ivy, and Harley." Megan stopped to think that part through. "Ah! I don't mind Selina...It's Ivy and Harley, I just hope they'll come along quietly." Keep on planning, Megan.

Back at the police headquarters - Batgirl confronts Commissioner Gordon about the lack of evidence pointing toward Harley, Ivy and Catwoman's arrest. He maintains that if they're not guilty of this crime, then they're guilty of something else, and that having been a victim himself, he finally sees the menace costumed villains pose. Nonetheless, he insists that they're in protected custody, and not in any danger.

"Don't worry, Batgirl, they're in safe hands." he said. "How hard will it be for three girls in prison?"

A bit too hard on them you think? Over at the prison, Ivy unexpectedly finds herself pining for Arkham when a few nightstick-wielding police officers, led by a resentful ex-Commissioner Greenway, threaten them, preparing to open the doors.

"Open it up."

Just then, to everyone's surprise, Batgirl appears at a window, breaks their handcuffs with a Batarang.

"You three, get down!" said Batgirl.

Next she blows open the wall and breaks them out, getting them into a laundry hamper and taking them into the sewer. But not before Megan punches Greenway to put her behind bars next.

"You!" she was mad.

"Yeah, us!" Megan takes her out and handcuffs Greenway. "Nice having you around, not! All set to go, Batgirl! (Man, that felt good.)"

"That was some plan..."

Ivy said that to know that was risky for her, Harley, and Catwoman were saved.

"Come on!" Batgirl leaves the three out. "Let's go."

They go through the laundry to get out of danger from the cops taster guns.

"Now what?" ask Harley.

"In here!" Megan points out. "You three coming or what?!"

Ivy didn't like the idea to leave Harley to be confused.

"You got to be kidding me..."

But Catwoman didn't mind to jump right in.

"Fine by me!" she goes for it.

As Catwoman, Harley, Ivy, Megan, and Batgirl go down in time to land in the basket full of clothes...

"Now what?" Ivy asked.

"Hand on!" Batgirl got her motorcycle going and drives off.

As Megan follows her partner in her car to make their escape in time from the cops. Something's up with Gordon to be himself lately...In the sewers they go and Megan in her suit, as she and Batgirl both assure them that this isn't a pardon—once she's convinced their lives are out of danger, they're going back behind bars.

"There, we got out." Megan said. "Look, you three. Smelling bad in the sewers, this is better than nothing you know and you're welcome too."

Ivy hated to smell of the sewers.

"I can understand you not liking this, Megan, but Batgirl...You come here offend?"

Getting down to business for Batgirl tells the three this next part with Megan in on it.

"Wait, wait! Not yet. Tell them, Batgirl." said Megan.

"Let's make one thing clear, ladies. We saved you because something's not right for Megan and I have to solve this problem by any means. And once that's done and your lives are no longer in danger...You Catwoman, are going back to Stonegate Prison. And you two Harley and Ivy, are both going back to Arkham Asylum."

They agree to go quietly almost immediately.

"It's better than what's going on right now, right?" said Megan.

Only to have one little catch to it.

"You have to catch us first." said Catwoman.

"If we we do, will you three come with us quietly?" Batgirl asks them.

"Honeys, if you catch us then we'll go anywhere you want." Ivy said to the two.

Even Harley agrees with them since they each owe one another.

"Mandy Scout's honor, right girls." Harley hugs Catwoman and Ivy. "Group hug!"

Just then, the three girls were stopped by Montoya holding a gun at them.

"Nice and cute to be put behind bars."

At that moment, Renee Montoya appears, holding them at gunpoint, and Batgirl tackles her while the others leave. Megan aids them and leaves after that.

"Catwoman! Ivy! Harley! Get going!" she said. "(Sorry, Montoya, about all of this.)"

As the police close in, not about to take any prisoners, Batgirl tells Montoya to be on her guard and drops down a pipe hole, just as police surround its mouth, guns out...Too late now for her to warn Montoya on one thing...

"Keep your eyes open." said Batgirl. "Something's not right with Commissioner Gordon."

She's right about that. As Batgirl and Megan escape and Ivy, Harley, and Catwoman go their separate ways 'for now', Montoya tries to believe in the two girls about the warning being true or not.


	47. Honor Among Thieves

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 131 - Honor Among Thieves

From newspaper saying about Batgirl frees the three villain, Gordon makes her public enemy number one, and for her, Ivy, Harley, and Catwoman were most wanted for Megan sees this all from her computer book on today's news while waiting for standby.

"(Barbara...Come on, do something. We can't solve this without the cops on our tails. We might need some help, this is where planning a break in to police headquarters comes in next.)" Megan said. "(I hope the others are careful on this mystery to be solved soon enough, and the same goes for Montoya.)"

Hopefully so, Megan...Snow begins to fall again, as a police task force cracks down on 'costumed criminals', with Batgirl as Public Enemy #1. Detective Montoya has misgivings, especially since the regular criminals are more than picking up the slack.

"I can tell you something—if I was one of those costumed nutcases, I'd hightail it out of Gotham as fast as my psychosis could carry me." said one of the officers to Montoya.

She catches sight of Catwoman and calls in a report, only for the task force to try to take her down using explosives, leaving her literally stunned as Catwoman somehow escapes the blast. At Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy's hideout, Harley notes that cops are everywhere, looking for them. Ivy responds that they can't hide forever. Despite this, Ivy sends of Harley to get a soda, when they are suddenly caught. Harley is caught with a net, and Ivy is put to sleep with sleeping gas. Looks like al of them were caught together again. Or were they...?

"Ivy?" surprised Catwoman.

"Cat?" same with Ivy.

"Red?" Harley wakes up.

"Well, this is fine and soft."

Catwoman made a joke there for they were all trapped in a police truck from the looks of it.

"Who are these guys?" questioned Ivy.

"Cops." answered Catwoman. "Probably the Commissioner's anti-task force on us."

From the looks of it, maybe...

"Where are they taking us?" Harley asks Catwoman.

"On a one ticket out of town."

In a different words to not having a free vacation, but to Harley she thought about it at first.

"Disney World?"

Not really...The truck then stops to be opened, then the arresting officer reveals herself as Batgirl once she removes the mask.

"Tag, you're all it!" she said to show herself to them.

Soon, Megan joins in as she asks Catwoman, Ivy, and Harley for their help now.

"Megan Tsuki and Batgirl?" surprise all of the three female villains.

"Hey, ladies, we need all of your help."

Once she said that, Batgirl added on a little reminder from before.

"Now, about that little agreement we had..." she reminds them.

And there was a lot more to it for them to help them out in return, but will it work?


	48. No, I'm Batgirl!

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 132 - No, I'm Batgirl!

With her wrist in a sling, Detective Montoya tries to sway Commissioner Gordon, but gets nowhere; he refuses to second-guess his officers. Going crazy on Batgirl, Ivy, Harley, and Catwoman to go after but not on Megan a lot, huh?

"Don't you think we're going too far, sir?" Montoya asks Gordon that.

This was unlike him right now...

"I know what is and isn't even for Megan and Batman will have to see that soon enough."

"Sir." Dora comes into the room. "Batgirl's been spotted on the north side of town."

Dora reports that Batgirl has been spotted and surrounded on the north side—then, as he drives over there in his car, he receives a report that she is in a greenhouse, on the west side. Unable to figure out how she got so far so fast, he receives another report that she's on the south side of Gotham, Gordon drives over there to find Batgirl on the dock, and pulls off her mask...Revealing Catwoman.

"Sorry to disappoint, boys."

To his irritation, the situation is the same in the other two locations; the police over there have Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"Let me give you a hand." Harley escapes with dummy hands. "Or two!"

"Waiting time." Ivy said to have her plants hold the officers down.

Gordon tries to get Catwoman for not escaping from him or the other officers.

"Get her!"

Giving she has no choice, Catwoman swims for it.

"Out of the frying pan and into the water." she hates the smell. "Ugh. Megan, you owe me big time after this."

The clock begins to strike midnight as the three criminals escape one by one, leaving Gordon baffled, able only to wonder what Batgirl is up to. Megan sees that everything was cleared allowing her to sneak it to give her friend Barbara Gordon a go.

"All clear, Barbara, come on in."

She had no trouble getting inside thanks to Megan's help.

"Thanks, Megan." said Barbara. "It's Barbara Gordon's turn to shine."

At that moment, Barbara Gordon sneaks with Megan Tsuki into the Gotham City police department, taking her father's key card and watch, then goes down to the Special Crimes Vault—where a female voice behind her shouts...

"OK, Freeze!"

This stops both Megan and Barbara to have someone following them. Another officer? Probably...


	49. Signal Fires

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 133 - Signal Fires

Barbara and Megan turn around and sees Detective Reesedale 'being a man in disguise as a woman', who is herself relieved to see that it's just Barbara Gordon and Megan Tsuki.

"I said-!" she sees the two girls. "Oh, Barbara. And you too, Megan. Sorry about that."

Megan tries to play it cool even though Selma was really a man.

"Hey, it's fine. (Play it cool, Megan, Selma's still a good person.) Barbara let me in the place to find any clues left by someone who's making this entire mess." said Megan. "Somehow...And the only place to find out where is in this vault."

"I know you, it just...you shouldn't be here, Barbara."

She plays it cool to act to Selma on what she should believe in.

"Ah...My Dad said that it's okay, that's why I had to let Megan in."

With Barbara holding the key card, Selma takes it to tell them the news about it.

"Well, this won't work I'm afraid. I had to re-do the entire security system. After the many villains who broke in...Ivy, Harley, Catwoman..."

"And the true culprit who took Mr. Freeze's weapon." Barbara added.

"We wish to know what's going on. Please, Selma?" Megan asks her.

As it turns out, Gordon's key card wouldn't have worked; Selma revamped the security system due to everybody seeming to have a way in. Looking around inside, they try to figure out what happened, noting where Catwoman was, without the device, and that the device itself was there when Harley and Ivy stole it.

"Come on then, I'll show you two around."

Reesedale concludes that whoever was responsible must have known what his device could do—and for that, they must have had a connection to Mr. Freeze.

"That did belong to him until someone mess around in his or her own works." Megan added.

The Commissioner's prime suspect is Batgirl, based on 'hard evidence'.

"Batgirl?" shock Barbara to act like news to her.

Megan picks up the snow-globe to see something familiar of Nora Fries's familiar face from it.

"Okay, why does this look like Dora with the signature 'To N.S. Love D.S.' On it?" Megan tries to scan the handwriting. "I got this one. So wait, Gordon thinks Batgirl did it or something?"

"Seems like it, yes."

For Selma to say that, Barbara and Megan sees that Selma's a good person just doing 'her' job for Gordon.

"You really respect my Dad, don't you?" Barbara asks her that question. "In fact, he's the only one who knows your secret other than Megan does as well, you trust in him."

For Gordon to know that Selma's a man? A good guy for the real Gordon that is...

"He does..."

"Then can you tell us how Gordon has evidence that Batgirl stole the device?" Megan asks Selma next.

Good question, why is that? What does Gordon want with it?

"The Commissioner has proof that it was Batgirl who has done it."

Really...? For Megan and Barbara had trouble believing in that part.

"And does he have the evidences of it?" Barbara asks her again.

"No." Selma answered. "But between us girls, let's keep that part under wraps."

For Selma to say that to not know the rest to keep out of...Barbara and Megan sees that something was up.

"Hey...Barbara, I felt something cold feeling and a statics wave from my watch from Gordon." Megan finds out. "It's like he's not human."

For them to look at each other, they know what's wrong wrong with Gordon himself. Selma admits that she's never seen it, but she trusts Gordon, who is the only person (apart, now, from Barbara) who knows her secret. Barbara decides to go find out for herself.

"I think it's time for me to unwrap on what my Dad's really up to." she said. "Megan, I know this part is hard, but leave this one to me."

Megan allows it to trust in her partner.

"In any case...be careful. (Because I know that she knows that something big is up.)"

The Bat-signal lights up the sky. Gordon comes up to investigate, and finds Barbara, who had known it would get his attention. He is surprised when Barbara brings up Selma—"(He?) What are you talking about?"—and confirms that he has evidence connecting Batgirl to the crime. Barbara replies that...

"I'm sorry to hear that...Dad."

Then, despite his confused protests, she hits him with a Batarang, knocking him off the edge and onto the Bat-signal, as she begins changing into her Batgirl costume...Megan comes out to figure it out that Gordon wasn't himself to begin with since the men came back from disappearing.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is..."

Find out what the mystery is in the final part of Gotham Girls.


	50. Cold Hands, Cold Heart

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Gotham Girls

Episode # 134 - Cold Hands, Cold Heart

Immediately after Batgirl's attack, Detective Montoya charges out the door to the roof, gun in hand. Looks like Barbara/Batgirl and Megan have just solve this mystery.

"The changing of the weapon from Mr. Freeze, hatred on the three villains, you, Barbara, as Batgirl, the signatures on a snow globe of D.S. On it. And the N.S. too. They have to mean something, and between you and me...we may have found something very big." said Megan.

Montoya comes out with her gun out to see what has happen to get the wrong idea.

"Commissioner?" she sees the horror. "Megan, get back!" Montoya draws the gun out on Batgirl. "How could you do this to him?"

"I didn't do anything to Commissioner. Look."

Batgirl, however, denies having done anything to the Commissioner, and draws her attention to the remains of a robot lying on a shattered Bat signal, switched in for Gordon around the time the men came back and made with Mr. Freeze's technology. Megan thought some cold feeling and odd static was coming from her watch from somewhere on him being a fake.

"One of Mr. Freeze's robots, only this one was handmade to look and sounds like Gordon."

"How long did you two known?" Montoya asks them.

Good question, how do they know? Do any of you guys know?

"Megan did, but I didn't at first. Until a few minutes ago." Batgirl added.

"After the men reappeared, the Commissioner was different." Montoya added.

Seeing a chip belonging to Mr. Freeze's work, only he wasn't behind this mess this time or his robot goons either.

"Mr. Freeze's work, again." said Batgirl

"And from this microchip in the robot, it does belong to Mr. Freeze. And I just got the fingerprints back from it. Sneaky, but not that good hiding traces left behind." said Megan. "I got a lot of real evidences down from my computer book as we speak."

But there was one little problem on that part...

"But Mr. Freeze's is long gone, or dead." Montoya added. "And his robots are in jail just in case. And do you two think he has an accomplice?"

The problem is, Mr. Freeze was still missing to getting rid of his other robots, but Batgirl says she didn't quite have an accomplice in mind...Or what Batgirl says next was this part.

"Not really, no."

"Well, not really, but it does have something to do with Mr. Freeze." said Megan to show Montoya the clues. "Check it out."

Batgirl reveals a photo of Mr. Fries, his wife Nora, and another girl, with a message written to Nora and her new beau, signed 'D'. —Dora. As Montoya reads it, it was no doubt from the signatures, fingerprints of designs, science works on Mr. Freeze's machines, and having the D letter, was Dora with S. meaning Smith, for Dora is Nora's little sister. No way!

"To my loving sister Nora, may you having a loving life with your new man, Victor. Love your sister, Dora. And D. As in..."

"Dora Smith." both Batgirl and Megan said together.

"No way...!" shock Montoya.

"I know, right? Nora has a little sister." said Megan. "Who knew! (Heck, I didn't see that part coming at first.) If only we do know where Gordon was at right now."

They find an invoice in her office for a package picked up the same day the men arrived, taken from 333 Coldwater Road.

"Look at this." Montoya reads the notes. "This package was deliver to 333 Coldwater Road."

And with that, Megan gets it down from her computer book to pinpoint the location.

"I got it! Batgirl, let's go save Gordon before Nora does something else that's bad as kidnapping him."

This turns out to be the address of an all-but-abandoned ice cream factory, now housing the cryogenically frozen body of Commissioner Gordon, other high-end freezing equipment, and Dora. Hearing an alarm go off, she dons a costume and freeze gun, and goes to meet the intruders as they bust in through the gate.

"Friends of yours, Commissioner?" she said to Commissioner Gordon's frozen body, hearing an alarm going off.

Montoya is frozen inside her car with Megan tagging along to end it all once and for all.

"Put down your weapon, Nora! And freeze!" said Montoya with her gun out.

"Don't move, Dora! I know who you really are, Nora's little sister!" she said.

"Pardon the irony, Montoya. And the same to you, Megan, but..."

Nora fires her ice gun to trap Montoya in her car to be frozen over, leaving for Megan to try using her powers to break from the ice trying to freeze her over next.

"Hey!" she moves away and tries to fight back. "Watch it!"

But Batgirl eludes Dora, tying her up with a grappling hook just in time. Leaving Megan to use her flamethrower hair spray to save Montoya after that.

"I thought you and Megan would understand, Batgirl, that you would see how the costumed villains had to be destroyed."

Man, Dora is freak when she's all evil and all.

"Where is Commissioner Gordon?" Batgirl demands Dora to answer her.

"Safe." she answers back. "I would never hurt him."

"Like Mr. Freeze hurt you, you mean?"

Dora assures Batgirl that Gordon is safe, even as she breaks free of her bonds, accidentally starting the revival process on his chamber allowing Megan to try to save him next.

"Batgirl, I got this! Just stop Dora!" said Megan to use her powers to get the tube to open up.

"For years, it was just the two of us; Nora and Dora, Dora and Nora, sisters, inseparable...until he came along, Victor Freeze. I tried to be happy for them, but when Nora got sick, Victor wouldn't let her die in peace. He should have been destroyed, as...as every costumed menace should be destroyed!" She rants about her motivations, about Victor Fries, who tore her and her sister Nora apart, and wouldn't let her sister die in peace, as she bears down on Batgirl, driving her on the defensive and knocking her against a piece of solid iron.

"Batgirl!" Megan hurries up to hack through the systems to save Gordon's life. "Ah, got it."

Megan going up top to save her partner, as Dora was going on about how all 'costumed menaces' should be destroyed, Dora holds Batgirl, beaten, over a vat—when she is interrupted by Commissioner Gordon, awake, out of his chamber and already up and about.

"What gives you the right to say that...?" Batgirl asks her. "Victor Fries-!"

"Victor Fries was a freak and a monster!" Dora interrupts her. "If it wasn't for him, my sister would be..."

Gordon gets out of there to tell Dora the truth that Nora was alive and well to be remarried to love someone else today.

"Your sister would be dead today!" he said to feel tired.

"That's right, Dora, your sister's alive!" Megan shows photos of Nora on her computer book. "See?"

Caught off-guard, she drops Barbara on the catwalk, and her raving takes on a defensive tone, trying to ignore the fact that if Victor had listened to her and not tried to save his wife, Nora would be dead.

"It's true, Dora. If Mr. Freeze did listen to you, Nora wouldn't be alive today. He saved her life."

But Dora has trouble excepting that type of truth for herself.

"No." she said to be very confused. "My brother-in-law was twisted and evil. People like him have to be stopped! Even if it's Batman too!"

"The only difference between you and Mr. Freeze is that costume." Gordon added.

"Yeah, you're the real monster here. Not him!" and Megan.

"No...! No I'm not like that..." Faced with how much she has become like Victor Fries, or even sunk below him, she backs up—and slips on the ice she created, falling into the vat of freezing solution herself. "AH!"

Batgirl and Megan try to save Dora from falling to her doom...

"No, Dora!" Megan calls out to her.

But it was too late, she was in the ice completely, but it was all over at least.

"Megan, stop!" Batgirl pulls her back up. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for her now."

She felt bad for Nora wouldn't be happy to see Dora Smith like this today, it was for the best.

"I guess so, but still. We could've helped her or Nora..." she said. "Montoya, call the cops and tell them what happened here. (And yet, she sealed her own fate badly that Mr. Freeze did with no control.)"

Montoya does that right away. At the police station, Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are herded inside, in handcuffs.

"You happy, Harley? We turned ourselves in."

"We had to." Harley said to Ivy. "We promised both Megs and Batgirl that we would."

Ivy is reluctant, and Harley insists that they promised to let themselves be arrested—but Catwoman points out that they never promised not to escape.

"We did...but they never said about escaping." she said to show that she was free from the handcuffs.

Seeing that her partners are already freed, Harley easily liberates herself from her own handcuffs.

"I agree." said Ivy.

"Oh..." and Harley too.

Well, they're on the streets again until next time...at least for now. The real Commissioner Gordon and Batgirl and Megan meet on the roof top of the police department, discussing what's happened so far.

"Finally over, huh Gordon?"

"Yes, Megan, it's finally over." he said to Megan. "We'll get Catwoman, Ivy, and Harley again when the next time they commit a crime to be treated fairly." Megan pats Gordon on the back.

"Now that's the Gordon we all know and love!"

"You said it, Megan." Batgirl added. "I'm glad everything's back to normal."

"Me too." said Megan.

From Mayor Styles aiding Mayor Hill, Greenway spending time in jail, Montoya being rewarded as a hero to everyone, Selma continuing her job as a cop, Catwoman aiding her cat Isis to be free, Ivy and Harley just hanging out, and Gordon fixing the laws at his men from the fix one afterwards. For Megan and Batgirl were more than happy to lend a hand.

"I don't think I'll ever be warm again." Gordon felt cold all over his body.

"At least it's stopped snowing." Batgirl added. "What's going to happen to Dora?"

For both Megan and Batgirl wanted to know to serve time for a crime she did and work on a way to sort of save her 'somehow'...

"She won't be charged. No need to. She's been punished enough..."

Dora won't be charged; she's been 'punished enough'. Or so Gordon said to the two girls to keep it that way, to almost feel sorry for Sora Smith. Almost...However, in Arkham Asylum, Dora is seen locked away, frozen by her own hand...when her eyes open, solid red, and she exhales, cracking the glass on her chamber's window...

"Yeah, let's keep it that way for her." Megan added to say this as the screen fades to black. "A chilling end for a villain to go down and for both Batgirl and me to save the day once again. Good night, folks."

And we hope you enjoy Gotham Girls, that's it...but a few more Batman chapters/episodes to go and to finish up next. Along with one more video game from it and the third movie as well. Thanks for reading Gotham Girls 'of my version'. :D


	51. Mad Love

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 135 – Mad Love

Commissioner Gordon goes in for a dental appointment, only to find the Joker in the place of his dentist. Harley Quinn ties him to the chair, and just as Joker is about to kill the Commissioner. That's when Megan and Batman both crash in.

"Megs!" surprised Harley.

"And Batsy too!" same with Joker.

Megan had her gun out at Harley and Joker.

"Hey, you two. Having Gordon killed from his mouth, so gross, huh Batman?"

Batman tosses a pair of chattering teeth to the floor with disdain, and tells the Joker that the clue was poorly done.

"Trying to give us the slip, Joker? It didn't work as you planned to. A real sloppy job I might add." he said to leaving the item back to the two clowns.

"Hey, the teeth were my idea...so is this!" Harley interrupts Batman's bashing and claims credit for the idea, then stuns Batman and Megan with a spray of gas.

"Batman!"

Hard for two to move anywhere else now.

"A real gas in that one, huh Mr. J?" She tosses out a pun about it, much to the Joker's outrage.

"Hey! I give out the punchlines, Harley, not you!" he was mad. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir..." she got scared.

As they make their escape, Joker tosses a grenade into Gordon's lap.

"Well, Batsy, it's been a hoot, as always. May the floss be with you!" Joker laughs to get away with Harley.

But Megan manages to use her powder antidote to save both her and Batman, as the Dark Knight hurls it out the window in the nick of time.

"Good thing I made that gadget today, huh?" said Megan to try seeing Joker and Harley anywhere on the streets. "Crap, they got away again. You okay, Gordon?

Thanks to them saving Gordon's life, he will be to get a real dentist now.

"I really hate these check-ups." he said.

Then Megan added...

"Better than dying."

In the Funnibones warehouse, Joker is poring over various plans to kill Batman and/or Megan (in an appropriately humiliating yet comedic manner). He is so obsessive that he fails to notice Harley prancing around behind him in an alluring negligee, and when she announces herself, he irritably orders her away.

"Oh, come on, Puddin'! Son't you wanna rev up your Harley?" she was be sexy to do things with Joker. "Vroom, vroom!"

Joker laments that his trap at the dentist's office was, indeed too easy and he must try harder to come up with the 'perfect' means of defeating Batman.

"Batman was right! That setup today was corny! Old hat! It's time I capped off our feud with his ultimate humiliation! Followed by his deliciously delirious death. Maybe if Bat's Megs wasn't in the way, things would make a lot more sense getting rid of him."said the Joker. "Rid of them both I tell you."

Harley asks what if Joker simply shot him.

"Why don't ya just shoot him?"

"Just shoot him? Know this, my sweet: the death of Batman and Megan must be nothing less than a masterpiece! The triumph of my sheer comic genius over his ridiculous mask and gadgets!" The idea of murdering his archenemy in such a mundane manner enrages him, as it must represent his comic genius in any way possible.

Then Joker notices one of his old blueprints and becomes excited at his plan for 'The Death of A Hundred Smiles' — lowering Batman into a piranha tank to be devoured — but then remembers why he dropped it: he couldn't make the piranhas smile, defeating the whole theme. And Megan to watch her man get eaten alive while being in chains. As he slumps in dejection, Harley resumes her advances—to which the Joker responds by kicking her through the door into a pile of garbage, near Bud and Lou.

"Face it, Harl, this stinks. You're a certified nutso wanted in twelve states, and you're hopelessly in love with a psychopathic clown! At what point did my life go Looney Tunes?" Alone, Harley bemoans the sorry state of her life: whatever career she had as a legitimate psychiatrist been long gone, she's a wanted fugitive all over the country, and hopelessly infatuated with a psychopath who treats her like dirt. She starts to wonder where things went wrong for her...but her thoughts quickly swerve away from putting any blame on her beloved 'pudding', and instead she concludes that Batman, him and Megan with their love are the ones who has always persecuted her happiness, as he has 'from the very beginning...'. Oh, flashback time... "Batman! That's who! Both him and Megan! They're to blame, trying to get between me and my pudding!"

Some years ago, Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a young, career-orientated psychiatrist interested in 'extreme personalities', which led her to take an internship at Arkham Asylum. She met the Joker (who gave her a sly wink) on her very first day of work, and he immediately began to work his charms on her by leaving a rose on her office desk. Harleen confronted him later and threatened to turn him in for breaking out of his cell, but Joker waved her off, saying that she would have already done it had she really meant to. He teased her by saying he liked her name, which could easily be tweaked into 'Harley Quinn', a spin on the word 'Harlequin'. Harleen was not amused, and walked away coldly, but then Joker said he would be willing to confide in her in therapy. The ambitious psychiatrist saw this as a potential landmark in her professional career, and grabbed the opportunity. After nearly three months of background research, Dr. Quinzel arranged a session with the Joker. She believed herself ready for any tricks he might pull on her—but instead she found him opening to her. He confessed to having a traumatic childhood, with an alcoholic father who frequently beat him for no apparent reason. The Joker said that all he wanted to do in life was to make people laugh, and when he told her about some of his early routines, she found herself laughing helplessly with him—and then crying as he then said how his father responded to his jokes with more beatings. But, he shrugged, that's one of the inescapable truths of comedy.

"You always take shots from folks who just don't get the joke. But, hey, that's the downside of comedy. You're always taking shots from folks who just don't get the joke, like my Dad...or Batman."

In a way, he mused, his father and Batman were a lot alike: their problem was, they just didn't 'get' him. And Megan now since the two worked together to soon fall for each other...Blaming both her and Batman. After several of these sessions, Dr. Quinzel became increasingly sympathetic to her patient, believing that his traumatic childhood had driven him to a life of crime, while Batman's continued persecution only prolonged his misery, and the same with Megan next. Soon, Quinzel and her patient switched roles: she started to confide in him, and he reacted with understanding, explaining how, in her ambitious drive to make a success of her career, she had somehow forgotten how to have fun, and was needy for someone who could make her laugh. There was no question that now Dr. Quinzel had fallen head-over-heels in love with her patient. Shortly after his latest escape from Arkham, Joker was recaptured and brought back by Batman, badly injured. The sight of her beloved, swathed in bandages, sent Dr. Quinzel over the edge. She stole a harlequin costume and various trick gags from a novelty store, then sneaked back into Arkham, neutralized the guards and broke the Joker free.

"Knock, knock, Pudding. Say hello to your new, improved Harley Quinn." she said as the new super female villain.

Dubbing herself Harley Quinn, she embraced a life of crime with her newfound love. Harley decides that if Batman or Megan are around, she and Joker can never be happy, so she takes matters in to her own hands. She sends a videotaped message to the GPD, warning them that Joker has gone totally crazy and is preparing a gas bomb that could kill the entire city. Telling the police that she has finally come to her senses, she promises to help them stop the plan, if they can protect her.

"This just came in today, Batman, what do you think?" Megan asks her boyfriend. "She's a nut job, but Joker's insane to have a girl like Harley fall for that mad clown."

As Bullock and Gordon sees the video, it's up to both Megan and Batman to talk to Harley and find out for themselves.

"I guess we'll soon find out."

Batman meets her at the docks, where she delivers a set of papers that seem to confirm the Joker's heinous plan.

"Harley, we're here." Megan shows herself first. "Batman's with me too."

"Thanks for coming."

"We just need to see some proof first. Go ahead, Batman."

Batman has a look and see from Harley's suitcase of this type of proof of hers.

"Open it." he said to having a look at it.

"Is it okay?" she asked.

Megan scans them from her computer book.

"Looks like it."

"I want to take this to Commissioner Gordon to show them these, maybe then Megan and I can get the police to-!"

As Batman examines them, the Joker appears on a boat speeding towards the pier, calling Harley a traitor and opening fire with a sub machine gun.

"Traitor!" said Joker. "No one stabs me behind my back and lives!"

"Ah! Batman!" Megan protects Harley while firing back. "Do something." Batman dives on top of Harley to protect her and hurls a Batarang at the Joker, which cuts his head clean off. "You killed-! Wait." she looks at it again. "It's not really Joker."

"You're right. It's a robot." Batman looks again and sees that he's decapitated a robotic dummy, but his moment of shock is all Harley needs to inject him from behind with a sedative.

"Batman-!" Harley uses another type of chemical on Megan to smell a lot of it to knock her out to by Batman's side.

"Sweet dreams, suckers." she said to the out cold heroes.

Megan then wakes up to be all chained up, and sees her man. As Batman wakes up to find himself chained from head to toe, relieved of his utility belt or Megan's gear, and Batman to be hanging upside down over a piranha tank inside the empty Aquacade aquarium.

"Megan...?" he comes to for he was trapped.

"Batman...?" Megan couldn't get out either. "Ah! Harley got us again! Give me a break!"

All of this for Harley to stop the two all by herself this time.

"Quinn..."

"Ah, you two are finally awake." she said to pat Megan on the head. "I'll get to you later, Megs, your boyfriend's first."

Seems like Harley's going along with Joker's plan to finish Batman herself for her lover.

"The Joker...the bomb...where...?" Batman was still a bit weak from getting injected.

"It was a set up, wasn't it?" Megan asks Harley about that part.

Harley explains that the story about the gas bomb was a fake: her real goal is to finish them off, using one of her beloved's plans.

"No Joker, no city in danger, no gas bombs either. Just you, me, and Megan to tag along for the ride." she said.

All it needed, she realized, was to have Batman upside down when he was lowered in, thus making the piranhas' down turned mouths look like smiles. As Harley prepares to finish Batman off, she admits to some small regrets, since she's really enjoyed some of their escapades. But, in the end, all she wants to do is get Batman and Megan out of their lives so she and her 'loving sweetheart' can settle down.

"Huh...? Oh, come on!" Megan should've known. "Really, Harley, still going on about this? Hey, Batman. In case you didn't your detective skills so much, it looks like Harley Quinn's really in love with Joker himself. Remember when we worked together once? Yeah, we trade each other secrets of love with me and hers."

"That we did...once. For what it's worth, I actually enjoyed some of our romps but there comes a time when a gal wants more. And now all this gal wants is to settle down with her lovin' sweetheart."

For Batman didn't think so for Harley to be this upsets with the Joker.

"You and the Joker?" surprised Batman as well.

"Right-a-roonie!" she said to them and rearing this, Batman, incredibly, begins laughing derisively.

"Heh heh heh heh..."

Unsettled by the fact that Batman never laughs, Harley tells him to stop.

"I've never seen you laugh before..." she said.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Batman kept on laughing.

"I don't think I like it!"

Megan never heard Batman laugh like this before either, with a good reason why.

"HA HA HA HA!" he kept on going louder.

Harley makes Batman stop by yelling at him.

"Cut it out!" she said. "You're givin' me the creeps!"

"You still don't get it, do you, Harley?" said Megan. "(Still, she right about one thing. I never heard Bruce laugh like that at all, this is a first.)"

"You little fool. I can see why Megan told me about your so called love with the Joker." Batman says to the female clown. Batman then lashes out at her with scorn, telling her that the Joker loves no one other than himself, and had her pegged for hired help the minute she walked into Arkham. Angrily, Harley rebuts that Joker trusts her, and that he confided secrets to her...to which Batman responds that those 'secrets' are just sob stories he's told many times before, and to many other people to gain sympathy. "The Joker doesn't love anything except himself. Wake up, Harleen. He had you pegged for hired help the minute you walked into Arkham."

But Harley wouldn't listen to reason.

"That's not- no. NO! He told me things, secret things that he never told anyone!"

"Can you see that now, Harley? Why I wanted you to change into good a while back? Because I know there's some good in you than Joker will ever have." Megan said to her.

But from Megan's words to Batman's kept on going.

"Was it his line about the abusive father?" Batman questions Harley. "Or the one about the run-away mom. He's gained a lot of sympathy with that one."

Well, she's starting to realize a lot more to not listen to reason. Really, Harley Quinn?

" Stop it! You two are making me confused!"

And Batman had another one to tell Harley about from Joker's 'so called' made up stories of his.

"What was it he told that one parole officer...Oh yes, 'There was only one time I ever saw dad really happy. He took me to the Ice Show when I was seven'."

Now Harley sees from Joker was lying to her.

"Circus." Harley was shock to hear. "He said it was the Circus."

"But it wasn't, huh?" Megan questions Harley was well. "(Joker, you're one mess up fool.)"

For what Megan saying to Harley and Batman were all true. Sad, but true.

"He's got a million of them, Harley." he said.

Harley is severely shaken, but screams through her tears that Joker does love her, and killing Batman will win him back.

"Stop it! Pudding does love me, I just know it! You two are the problem!" she lowers Batman to his doom. "You die first...! And then you, Megan, you have no right to question my love and for you and Batman! I knew all along you would be close, but close to...I knew you've been sleeping with him!"

"That's none of your business!" this made Megan blush. "(How did she know that?)"

Without further ado, she starts to lower Batman in for Megan to watch in horror, but Batman points out that Joker won't believe her, since the piranhas will leave no proof, only tiny scraps of flesh, bone, and cloth.

"Sure you got my belt and Megan's gadgets, but he'll never by it."

She glances at his utility belt, but he reminds her that even the belt, without a body, won't be enough to convince Joker. Even Megan gets to the idea too of her boyfriend on what he was saying to Harley.

"(Oh, good idea, Bruce.)" she goes along with it. "Yeah, Harley, you either tell Joker or just make it look like you didn't do any of this. Either way, you want him to try to love you back, right...?"

Nervously, Harley ponders her next move...Back at the Funnibones warehouse, Joker is still poring over his plan ideas, while the phone is ringing incessantly.

"Boring...lame...not funny...been done...too Riddler..." Fed up, he grabs the phone, and hears Harley's voice on the other line. "You did what?! TIED UP WHERE!?" But when he hears what she has done, Joker is livid at being upstaged and speeds to the Aquacade in his car.

"Well, nuts to you, mister-smarty-bat and gal!" Harley laughs. "See what I just did? Huh? I told Mr. J about it on the phone. He was so thrilled about it, he could hardly speak."

Once Harley said that part, this made Megan think of that tone of voice on the phone meaning that Joker was mad, not happy.

"Wait, what...? Ah, I don't think he sounded happy, Harley...Really, you probably should've called him." she said.

And soon, the door gets kicked down for Joker to appear.

"Harley!"

"Hi, Pudding!" she was happy to see Joker. "You're just in time to see Megan and Bat-!" On his arrival, Harley runs lovingly toward him...only for him to strike her viciously to the ground.

"(Oh, no...!)"

Megan didn't like where this was going, for her and Batman to see this going from bad to worse as Joker tells the two...

"Ah, I'll be right back. Excuse me."

Confused, she asks what is wrong, and he says that only he can be allowed to kill Batman and/or Megan.

"What's wrong, Pudding..." Harley was confused. "Don't you want to kill them?"

"Only if I do it, you idiot!" Harley starts to explain that it is his plan she is using, only she has improved it, only to have Joker snatch the blueprints away and rip them to shreds. He rants that any joke that must be explained to the audience is no joke at all. "If you have to explain a joke, there is no joke!"

Now Harley was scared at her so called boyfriend turning on to her very badly.

"Joker, stop! She gets it! Leave her alone! We maybe enemies, but beating someone won't do you any good than it already has!" Megan tells Joker that. "(I can't watch.)"

But I doubt he'll listen to reason now.

"Calm down, Pudding...She's right."

"And you've forgotten what I've told you along time ago. The thing about comedy, is that you don't get things unless there's a joke to it!" Menacingly, he advances on Harley, counting her as just one more person of the many he's had to cope with, who 'don't get the joke'—and knocks her out the window, causing her to plunge several stories down into a garbage heap.

"No!" Megan was horrified on what she just witness. "How could you?!"

Joker really hurt Harley to be thrown out the window, she could be dead!

"And don't call me 'Pudding'." he said.

Poor Harley wasn't doing so well down below.

"My fault...I didn't get the joke..."

Joker promptly swings Batman out from over the tank and lowers him to the table, while apologizing for Harley's impetuosity. He cheerfully proposes that they forget the whole fiasco occurred and take a rain check for their next confrontation. He starts to walk away, whistling, but then realizes that Harley has given him an opportunity too good to miss after all, and he'll go ahead and kill Batman himself. He flips the still-chained Batman onto his back and takes aim at his forehead with a gun.

"Hmm...better this one now and then you're next, Megs." Joker laughs. "You know what they say, 'A bat in the hand is worth two in the belfry'. I guess you're going out on a laugh after all!"

Joker had his hand on the gun, for Megan gets on her feet to use her powers to remove the chains to be pushed off and runs over to Joker in rage to bite down on his hand to save Batman.

"No!"

"Ouch!" he couldn't shake Megan off. "Let go of me!"

Just as Joker tries to pull the trigger, however, Batman kicks the gun upward, so the shot shatters the piranha tank, releasing a flood of piranha-filled water that knocks Joker down. As Joker thrashes around, trying to pull off the piranhas nipping at his flesh, Batman flips to his feet, grabs his utility belt with his teeth, and manages to extract a lock pick and release his chains. And seeing Megan this mad was the first to see her powers of her ESP to go up a lot.

"Megan..."

"Joker...! I'm not done with you yet!" she said to act and looked a bit different.

The bad clown then makes a run for it.

"Bats, keep your girl on a leash or something!" he runs away. "She's crazy!"

Joker makes a hasty retreat for Megan to follow him, and Batman dashes after him. Getting on the roof top of the building for Megan to pull Joker back to her, she beats the crap out of him to make him pay for hurting Harley.

"You hurt Harley Quinn...!" Megan punches away. "You think that's funny? Huh?! You think this is freakin' funny to you?!"

Almost losing it, Batman grabs Megan from behind to make her stop and pulls her away from Joker. One more punch to the face to miss the hit he grounds could've killed him. Too close...

"Megan, stop! Look at yourself!"

Seeing herself in a small mirror from her watch, Megan sees what she has done to try controlling her powers again to go down, and it does. For Batman stood by her side, she felt bad for almost killing the Joker there.

"Oh, my God...! Batman. I didn't mean to." she said.

"It's okay." he understood. "I feel the same way, just not like this."

The Joker was fine to withstand punches like that to then making a jump out of the building, falling on the top of a moving train.

"Cute, but that won't stop me...thanks for the save, Batsy!" he jumps off the building. "See ya, suckers!"

Batman and Megan catch up with him and confides that Harley came very close to killing him—much closer than the Joker ever has, in fact—and that his only way out was to trick her into calling him, knowing his ego would get in the way of Harley's objective. Batman then teases the Joker by calling him 'Pudding' — Harley's pet name that he so loathes.

"Suckers, huh?" Megan mocks Joker.

"She almost had me and Megan, you know. Arms and legs chained, dizzy from the blood rushing to my head. I had no way out other than convincing her to call you. I knew your massive ego would never allow anyone else the 'honor' of killing me. And seeing Megan watch the whole thing, she could've beaten the two of us." said the Dark Knight. "Though I have to admit, she came a lot closer than you ever did...Pudding."

Joker goes berserk and launches himself at Batman, leading to a brutal fistfight between the two. As the Joker finally pulls out a knife, Batman delivers such a fierce uppercut that it sends Joker flying off the train and falling, screaming, down a smokestack. Batman stands silently on the roof of the train, knowing all too well the Joker will be back. For Megan was happy that Batman did it for her before she could've murder Joker instead, but a fall from that, he will come back again real soon. This made Megan lose it to embrace Bruce/Batman in his arms to feel bad for her actions again.

"Batman...! I'm so sorry! I just...Harley could've-! And I almost killer Joker-!" she breaks down. "I hate my powers!"

He understood for Batman to feel Megan's pain a lot to never let go of her or their love for one another.

"I know, Megan, it'll be all right. I'm here for you." he said. "And I'll never let you go."

"Thank you."

This at least made Megan feel a bit better once Batman said that part to her. So sweet and touching for their love being real, huh?

Back in Arkham, the inmates are watching Summer Gleeson on the news. She reports that Joker's body has not been found, but, although he has cheated death many times before, he is extremely unlikely to have survived this last encounter with Batman and Megan.

"I finally see that slime for what he is: A murderous, manipulative, irredeemable-" An injured Harley is wheeled to her cell, vowing internally to turn over a new leaf and leave the craziness behind her, finally seeing the Joker as the murderous psychopath he really is...but then she sees a flower and a get-well card signed 'J'. sitting on her nightstand, and that is all it takes to change her mind. "Angel...!" she smiles.

Oh, boy...here we go again. For the love of Joker and Harley, I'll never understand their hate and lovely like relationship 'ever'.


	52. Chemistry

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 136 – Chemistry

At Vreeland Manor, Veronica Vreeland is revealed to have gotten married and is in the middle of her (fourth) wedding reception, a crowd of women gather as she throws the boutique. It is soon caught by Susan Maguire 'who does business suit designs Bruce Wayne's company', she is approached by the photographer who asks to get of photo of her and the man who caught the garter, who is soon revealed to be Jimmy Bentwood. Remember him? He's the scientist who's rich, good looking, and very good friends to Megan in the first chapter/episodes to be fine after the Man-Bat to be stopped. For him, Susan, Megan, and the other people were having fun today...Veronica's fourth wedding, huh?

"Wedding...Veronica better make this one count this time." she said to herself to see Bruce and Susan. "Hey, Susan, I hope Bruce isn't giving you any trouble."

"Not at all...Other than he's introducing me to your cute little friend here."

Jimmy was a nice person to look like he was still in his teens, with brown stick out hair, glasses, and such to be a genius compare to her.

"She's something else to me, Megan, ever since you became Bruce's bodyguard to get back to my life..." he said to be blushing next to Susan. "Still, who knew that Veronica's husband's best friend was a cute one."

"Oh, you." she kisses Jimmy on the cheek.

For Bruce and Megan looked at each other to see how a wedding could be so lovely and nice to see others in love.

"And thanks to you, Jimmy, for aiding Bruce at Wayne Labs, life's been easier for you. Being the little brother I never have." Megan said to check on Bruce. "Weddings are something else, huh?"

"It's hard to do the photograph thing."

"Ah, either that or we're seeing people we find to be cute."

"No." Bruce meant by something else instead. "It just, your friend Jimmy once liked you and Susan almost asked me out."

Megan knew that Bruce was acting like his playboy self for fun to the other girls 'for them to be a couple only'.

"Just trying to make you laugh, Bruce, but I understand." Megan laughs a little. "Don't worry, I told Jimmy that I like to be his best friend. He's knows about me and you as Batman, and I know you're kind to Susan for her to be busy...so I hook them up to meet and then – boom! I should become a match maker."

Looks like Bruce couldn't stop staring at Megan to see her beauty a lot more up close in a dress today, cuter as ever. Veronica then arrives and introduces Susan as a friend to her new husband, Michael.

"Hello, Megan and Brucie. And to you too, Jimmy Bentwood." she said to be holding her new husband. "I see that you've met Michael's friend, Susan."

"That I have, Veronica, and I already love her!" Jimmy was a bit too excited for a woman like Susan.

"It's fine. Though I wanted to introduce Michael to you two, but it just happen so suddenly." said Veronica. As Veronica expresses belief that Michael is certainly the one for her and reveals that she would have introduced Bruce and Megan to him sooner, but everything was so sudden as they have only known each other for a few weeks.

"Because of the wedding plans?" Bruce asks them.

"Or having some more fun times together?" same with Megan.

Nope, the answer was this for Michael to say to them.

"It just chemistry between her and I.

"And maybe someday like Jimmy, you, Bruce will find someone for each of you two." Veronica tells her friend that. "Same with you the most, Megan. I know that soon enough you two will be wed and still fighting crime. So much work and love."

However, Veronica and Michael both agree that it was chemistry between them. Veronica also reveals her hopes that someday it may happen to both Megan and Bruce both. But it might already have for them. They looked at each other to know that it has happen the way for Jimmy and Susan as well, as both Bruce and Megan stared at each other to be blushing a lot.

"Well, yeah...someday..."

"Hopefully..."

During the rest of the reception, Barbara and Tim are revealed to have also attended the wedding and watch as the guests slow-dance together for Susan and Jimmy and Megan and Bruce 'for others to see her doing that as a favor for him to not know about their secrets'. However, while Tim expresses his distaste to it, Barbara admits that someday he may find it useful.

"Yeuch! I hate slow dancing!" said Tim.

"You might find it useful someday..." Barbara tells him to see Tim eating the cake and having ti all over his face. "Then again, maybe not...But still for love for four people, and Bruce and Megan..."

"As Batman and Megan's love for one another, I get it."

Tim however, soon leaves as he sees that Alfred has arrived, Tim expresses his gratitude to Alfred, revealing he came at the perfect time, but they both see that he was late for Bruce as they watch him and Megan slow dance at the reception. For him to be taken by her for a long time now, Jimmy was also taken by Susan to be distracted from his job so far to make sure he still stays on track the next day.

"Ah! My bad! (But still, I love Susan...)"

I guess this is why they call it chemistry alright for Jimmy loves Susan, and Bruce/Batman loves Megan a lot to be taken by her —so taken, in fact, that he is distracted during that evening's patrol as Batman, and Robin must save him from a thug during a routine store robbery. While Megan checks on other things to be going on to marry couple to investigate alone.

"(I'll leave the rest to the three while I move on out.)" she contacts Batman and Robin once more form her belt before leaving. "Tim. Bruce. It's me. You guys stop the robbers while I investigate the marry couple getting hurt, okay?"

"Roger that, Megan. We'll catch up to you later..." Robin stop to see that Batman was thinking about Megan a lot. "Ah...Just don't be late and report back."

"Is Bruce okay?"

"He's be lovey dovey a lot on you lately. I don't know." he said back.

Megan knows that Bruce's been thinking about her to remind herself about Jimmy.

"He just like Jimmy loving Susan. It's cool, Tim, be back soon." she leaves to day dream about Bruce. "What a man..." Megan having a look around the area to see lots of plants all over the place to see something was up to have the place ransacked. "Looting a marry couples' home, huh? So rude. I better scans this down-!" she then gets caught from a strong vines to pull her to someone to capture Megan. "What? Batman! Robin! Come in-! Ah! Help!"

Well, this wasn't good to have Megan capture, and the next...she comes out of that mess unharmed and looking odd after that to just leave. Really? At the Batcave, Tim informs Alfred of Bruce's strange behavior, Alfred then begins to wonder where Bruce has gone and Tim believes that wherever he is, it must be important. Batman is patrolling one of the buildings, where it is revealed that Batman is checking on Megan to come back from a mission to look happier than ever now. Huh?

"Megan, how did the mission go?" he asked to be blushing.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. Just need to patrol some more, sadly no clues were left behind." she said. "Come on, we go on out date tonight."

Someone was in a good mood for Megan and Batman to have some fun in a romantic kind of way.

"You're right."

Looks like they were having fun stopping other crime and hanging at their hide out to also make out again...While Jimmy watches over Susan too back at his big house where he watches her from afar, watering her favorite flowers. After a few weeks, Jimmy and Susan are on his private yacht, where they both admit they have been thinking of each other ever since Veronica's wedding.

"You like my yacht?" he tries to impress her. "I got it on my birthday...Bruce was kind enough to give this to me..." He had something he wanted to do for Susan...

"I'm glad you called, Jimmy." said Susan. "I've been thinking about you since the wedding."

"I've been thinking about you too!"

Susan laughs to find Jimmy to be a kind, smart, and funny man to her. Susan even admits that she thought that he wouldn't call her back since he's always so busy, Jimmy however reveals that it's all about to change.

"A lot coming from someone's who's smart and funny."

"Really?" he was surprise to hear that from woman.

"Well, like Bruce was, you seem to be the busy type." she said.

"I guess..." Jimmy tries to play it cool. "Well, I thought I make tonight a good one."

Jimmy then gives Susan a package revealing them to be her favorite flowers and soon he proposes to her, Susan and Jimmy then share a kiss, happily accepting his proposal.

"I will marry you, Jimmy Bentwood."

He calls up Megan to give her the news first to tell Bruce about it next.

"Hello, Megan? She said yes!" he was happy. "I'm getting married!"

"Alright!" Megan was happy to hear for her to be in a real good mood she was in. "I'm so happy for you and Susan!"

Later at the Batcave, Bruce breaks the news to his comrades that he has decided to finally give up being Batman.

"Everything's changed for me in the past few weeks." said Bruce. "Or more than two to three years now since Megan and I first met. The pain of my parents' deaths...It's still there, but it seems smaller., the same she's in pain like I am to have a lot going on. And there's a new feeling now."

He was being serious about her to touch Gidget's systems to be happy to hear.

"Which would be?" Barbara asked.

"It's a lightness. A sense that things will work out for the best."

Tim translates on what part meant...

"It's called happiness. I knew it had something to with Megan, never seen her this happy in a while for you two as a couple."

"Whatever it is, I like it." said Bruce. "And I know who's responsible for it. I want to ask Megan to marry me, and I hope when I do...she's accept. She's everything I need. She's perfect."

The problem was this...will be asking Megan to marry her as Bruce Wayne or as Batman? That was a hard part to do.

"There's just one problem: that." Dick nods at the Batsuit. "And I can't believe I'm saying this...but will you love Megan as the billionaire playboy or as the super hero Dark Knight?"

Thinking really hard to see Megan from her room from the computer screen, as he had a ring for her to try to decide to be this happy to stay that way.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll decide soon to tell her my decision. Since Jimmy and Susan are getting married, it'll give some time to also investigate on the other married couple getting hurt, and they could be next. Because either way, I've always assumed that sooner or later the three of you would get all this. Well, it's going to be sooner..." he tells them. "Whatever that answer will be from myself as Bruce Wayne or to everyone else as Batman, I'm going to proposal to Megan."

"Oh, dear." surprised Alfred.

Revealing that he has finally found the perfect woman like Megan Tsuki for him and that they can carry the job still, or be Bruce Wayne to stop being Batman to marrying Megan, but will the others learn about his secret? This was hard for Alfred, Gidget, Barbara, Dick, and Tim to take in the news so soon from Bruce. What will he do? A few days later at Wayne Manor 'thanks to Bruce paying this for Megan's friend', Jimmy and Susan are wed, where both friends and colleagues have arrived for the big day. It was some wedding...

"I love you, Susan Bentwood." he said.

"And I love you too, Jimmy Bentwood." she said back.

For Dick and Barbara to see this to have Jimmy loving Susan a bit too much, as well as Bruce asking Megan to marry her as Batman instead of his playboy self.

"I give it a month."

"You think the marriage won't last for Megan's friend?" Barbara asks Dick.

Not that part to hope for the best for Jimmy and Susan.

"Not that, I meant Bruce. I'm saying he will have the costume on again in a month to ask Megan to marry her."

"You think so?" she was surprise to hear that Dick wasn't jealous. "Well, Bruce's serious for that girl to make Megan this happy in the last few days. Maybe a bit too much..."

Yeah, Megan has been too happy and loving to work less a little, so unlike her.

"Yeah, right." he said.

Then Barbara teases Dick about weddings next.

"Anyone can change and settle down...even you."

For Barbara and Dick to get back together maybe...? Well, that's up to those two really.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Ha!" Barbara just laughs about it. "As if!"

Susan admits that everything seems like a fairy tale, but admits that one thing is missing: Veronica as she is the person who introduced both, but neither her and Michael have arrived for the wedding. That's odd for Gidget and Megan couldn't find them anywhere.

"Hmmm...Has anyone seen Veronica and Michael?" she looks around some more. "Bruce. Susan. Neither of your two friends are here."

Jimmy and Susan later talk with Bruce and Lucius revealing that for their honeymoon they will going on a cruise with a few other newlyweds.

"We're going to have so much fun! Aren't we, Susan?"

"That we are, Jimmy." she said.

"Congratulations to you two." Megan said. "Good to have a party right now before going, right?"

"You said it, Megan." Jimmy smiled to hug his friend. "Thanks again for you and Bruce to let us get married here."

All was well for Bruce Megan to be in love, like Jimmy and Susan were; the same said with both Veronica and Michael were the same thing. However, they are interrupted by Alfred, who alerts Bruce that he has a phone call from Veronica, Bruce leaves Susan for a moment and takes the call where he hears Veronica hysterically pleading for help and saying there is something 'terribly wrong' with her new husband. She is about to tell him, but the call is cut off as she is attacked by Michael, leaving Bruce only hearing her scream.

"Hello? Veronica?!" he was worried to leave to say something to Megan quietly. "Megan, there's trouble."

Megan understood to still be happy to lend Bruce a hand.

"Veronica?" she had to go. "Hey, Jimmy, something's up with Veronica to make Bruce worry about his friend, I'll check on him. See you two later!'

"Okay!" the two said to be kissing.

"A good friend you have for them and Veronica." Susan said to her new husband.

"Yes." he admits it. "Megan's a good person. I'm sure she'll aid Bruce to guarding him and still have fun with Batman she's dating with."

Bruce goes on ahead while Megan tries to catch up to the Vreeland Manor. At Veronica's mansion, Michael is advancing menacingly on Veronica. He demands to know if she told Bruce about him, Veronica denies that she did, Michael calls out her lies and is ready to strike her. Veronica quickly grabs some lamps and hits him over the head. She backs into a security vault in her bedroom and activates a grid of laser security beams, hot enough to incinerate any thief. Michael smiles and walks straight through the beams, which burn holes in his skin that heal up within seconds. Gasping, Veronica screams again as she is knocked unconscious. Bruce arrives at the mansion, but soon discovers it to be ablaze. He manages to enter the mansion while avoiding the flames and searches for Veronica until he finds her in the vault unconscious. He uses a nearby mirror to deflect the lasers and manages to enter the vault and rescue Veronica. Bruce carries her and they manage to escape the mansion just before it collapses. Megan arrives to check on the two after calling for the ambulances, fire trucks, and the cops.

"Bruce! Is Veronica okay!?" she pats her friend on the head. "I sure hope so."

"She'll be fine. I got out her out in time before the fire could spread." said Bruce. "Something's not right. The wedding couple problems just happened again to Veronica and Michael."

"And Michael could be behind this?"

That could be the case then...

"Maybe."

At the hospital, Bruce stays by Veronica's side when Michael runs in, Bruce explains what happened and asks Michael where he was, he replies saying he was in a business meeting and just heard the news. Bruce, suspicious, tells him that Veronica will regain consciousness in a few hours, and until then, he's taken the liberty of hiring security guards to watch her. Megan then looks at Michael to give him the look about him seeing someone.

"Is it her again?" ask Michael.

"You'll find out soon, get going."

Huh? Since when does Megan work for Michael? She's not her real self at all, does Bruce know about it? As Bruce leaves the hospital to attend the honeymoon cruise to watch on Jimmy and Susan to be next for something wasn't right with them, he orders Robin and Batgirl to tail Michael to find out what he's up to.

"You two keep tabs on Michael, while Megan and I get on a honey cruise to make sure that Jimmy's fine with Susan." he said to the two.

They follow Michael back to a greenhouse to report to his mistress, Poison Ivy. She scolds him for giving away her scheme too early, but he said it wasn't his fault: He bares his chest, revealing leaves sprouting from it, and says Veronica saw them. Deciding that Michael's disguise is no longer useful, Ivy rips off his outer skin like a dead leaf (causing Robin to retch and almost give away their position), revealing Michael to be a humanoid plant creature. And what's worse, Megan was all tied up by Ivy's doing to keep her out of the mess in a pod. Than the other one with Bruce is a fake! Ivy remarks that they'll have to step up the timetable for their plan, the climax of which involves attacking a yacht cruise for newlyweds that Jimmy and Susan are going on.

"Well, if you can't do it to get some loot from Vreeland, I guess Bentwood would have to do next and the other people on the cruise boat." she said to check on Megan to be out cold. "Sorry, Megan, but I can't let you spoil the fun of my, but I got another clone you to play with Batman in case he and his friends make a move, smart idea huh? So you just get some rest for me while I..." Ivy looks at Michael. "Or rather we take care of the rest. Come with me."

"And Megan?" he asks his boss.

"If she tries to escape to warn Batman about it, her clone will finish the job for me." Ivy was all set. "No worried, I came prepared."

After Ivy and Michael leave, Robin and Batgirl are attacked by some plants in Ivy's garden, and accidentally find a chemical that disintegrates the plants. They take some of the remaining chemical to synthesize more as a weapon. Trying to get some more, they then try to wake up Megan to free her from the pod.

"Megan?" Batgirl helps her out. "Come on, wake up."

"Try this." Robin moves a bottle of perfume for Mega to smell it.

It did did the trick to be too strong of a smell to withstand.

"What...? Ah, nasty! Too strong!" she said to not like them at all. "Why do women use that stuff...?" Megan stops to remember what happened to her. "Where am I? Barbara? Tim?"

"Good, you're okay." said Batgirl. "We saved you since Ivy's involved with the newly weds getting hurt and looted by her humanoid plants she made on Michael, the others, and we think that Susan too since Jimmy's in love with her that almost got to Veronica."

"Veronica's hurt from Ivy's plant thing?!" she was shock.

This was news for them to tell Megan this.

"Wait, wait. I thought you knew about this and just got capture." Robin said to Megan.

"What are you talking about?" Megan was confused. "Ivy kidnapped me..." she thought about something. "She send out another me at Bruce...! Then that means if Veronica was the victim, then the same with Jimmy with Susan..." Megan gets her computer back to scan Susan's DNA to see it was a humanoid plant thing. "Crap! Not Jimmy too! And Bruce's in danger!"

A big shocker there for Batgirl and Robin had to report back while getting some more chemicals to use and aid Bruce to be Batman at any time on the boat before Plant Megan tries to kill him, Susan to get to Jimmy, and the same to everyone else.

"In that case, Megan, you go." said Batgirl. "Here's the location to the cruise boat." she gives her to location from her computer book. "We'll be there soon. But first, Robin and I need to made some more of the anti-plant remover."

"We'll catch up, I think Nightwing should be there by now."

Megan leave until Batgirl and Robin make a few more liquid things in time.

"Okay!" she takes off on her jet-back-pack. "(Bruce. Jimmy. Hang in there!)"

And hurry! On the cruise, Bruce overhears from Jimmy and some other fellow passengers talking in glowing terms about their new husbands or wives: the passengers are all wealthy industrialists, while their new mates are all 'perfect'—so understanding of their spouses' needs or preferences, so accommodating...

"I'm sure Susan's fine to be the way she is."

Realizing something is wrong, Bruce confronts Susan in their stateroom, and demands to know more about her past, which she has been mysteriously silent about.

"Bruce? Can I help you with something?" she asked.

As Jimmy went to go check on his wife.

"What's going on? Wait, Bruce? What are you doing here?"

And so he tells Jimmy the sad truth about his new wife was not even human.

"I'm sorry to hurt the love of your life, Jimmy, really I am. But Megan wanted me to do this, but...She's not even real. Too many perfections and green eyes, without telling him about your friends and family." he spits it out. "I should have known. It was too easy."

"What do you mean...? Are you calling my love a monster?!" he got mad. "Take it back!"

Soon Susan turns around to say something to both Bruce and Jimmy.

"Jimmy, you should've not come in here with Bruce either. Relationships aren't supposed to be easy." After a brief quarrel, green liquid starts to leak from Susan's head, and her legs turn into huge vines that lasso Bruce and Jimmy and slam him into the ceiling. "Even I know that and I'm a vegetable."

Not good, Bruce and Jimmy were both in grave danger.

"Bruce! This can't be happening to me...!"

Bruce tries to get himself free and Jimmy, only to find Megan standing there to be a humanoid plant on what it truly was.

"Megan?" he was shock. "No, the real Megan's been caught, you're a fake. I should've known about this!"

"You two are done...Here's Plant Megan!" she changes to try to kill Bruce next. "Susan, finish Jimmy off and let's get their loot together, Ivy's order."

"You got it."

Bruce realizes that she is one of Ivy's creations, and she snared him using a concoction of Ivy's famous pheromones to get to Veronica and Jimmy. Susan corrects him and Jimmy on one small point: She did use the pheromones to catch his attention, but making him fall in love with her was just a matter of playing the 'perfect' woman. Soon, some things were shoot out to stop the vines from the girls, Nightwing arrives to the rescue.

"Talk about a fun honeymoon, huh?" he made a joke. "Too much plant love." Nightwing does save Jimmy's life...

"Thank you." Jimmy freaks out for Susan wasn't done with him yet. "Ah, Nightwing...Save me! Save me! I want to love again, but not to be dead!"

"Jimmy, run!" Bruce tells him to go.

As Nightwing gets Jimmy out of danger to fight off the other vines, leaving Bruce grabs a nearby lamp and electrocutes the vines, allowing him to break free. Escaping the room, he slams the door and jams it shut with a ladder, trapping Susan inside but Megan to get out.

"No!" Susan was trapped now. "Let me out, Jimmy! You don't treat your wife this way!"

As Nightwing gets Jimmy out of danger in time, Bruce was about to be attacked by Plant Megan again, until...the real Megan shows up to punch the crap out of the fake one.

"And here's Johnny!" she said. "Leave my friend alone, you copycat...!"

"Oh, this should be fun. Since you got out, Ivy order me to kill you in this spot with your best friend who just been heart broken! Because I know all of your secrets!"

She does, so Megan needs to stop her fake right away.

"Not going to happen!"

The two fought a lot to be staring up hair and clothing 'a little' until Bruce couldn't make out who was who anymore.

"Megan...s...?" he was lost. "Which one of you is the real one?"

How will he know from the two Megan ones to get the copycat?

"I'm the real one, Bruce, I know how to defeat Ivy after Batgirl and Robin arrived."

"No, I am! I figures out why Ivy's messing up people's weddings and such."

"I'm real!"

"No I am!"

The two girls glared in anger...But then, Bruce had an idea to use a fire extinguisher on them to do one thing that the real Megan can do better than the fake one cannot do.

"Megan, think fast!" he throws the item at them for Megan on the left uses her powers to block it leaving the fake on the right to get sprayed all over. "Got ya. The real Megan has ESP powers to create the shield while you showed your true plant colors all over your face."

The Plant Megan couldn't fix her skin now.

"Oh, no...!"

Megan uses her powers again to send the fake one flying in the air to use her flamethrower hair spray to finish the job.

"Oh, yes, also you guys are weak by fire."

One blast in the air sends the Plant Megan on fire to turn into ash afterwards to be done for. Talk about a painful scream of defeat that was...Bruce then, hugs Megan to be kissing her a lot.

"Megan, it is you." he said.

"Huh? Yeah, it's me, Bruce, I'm okay." Megan then catches her breath. "I just needed to blow up some steam." she sees Jimmy was scared but unharmed. "Nightwing, get Jimmy out of here and tell the cops about the danger that's going on. Ivy's making her way to hurt everyone else next."

"I'm on it." said Nightwing. "Come with me, Mr. Bentwood."

Before leaving, Jimmy says this to Megan.

"Megan, thank you for saving me. But you and Batman stop Ivy for breaking my heart and others on this ship. Do it for me."

The two shake hands to still be best friends forever.

"I will, for you." she said back.

And Nightwing gets on to his boat for him and Jimmy got alerted the police right away on shore. And then back on deck, the passengers and crew are panicking, as giant seaweed tendrils are reaching up from the ocean floor and have fouled the propellers, bringing the ship to a dead stop.

"What's happening?" Bruce asks the captain.

"A huge seaweed of some kind just stopped the entire boat!" he said. "I never seen anything like it!"

Megan then sees Ivy and Michael to appear.

"Here she comes! (She'll pay for messing with people's love...! Veronica, Jimmy, everyone else, and messing with me!)" she was made now.

Ivy and Michael board the boat from a motor launch and Ivy informs the hapless passengers that she has made their perfect mates, who, after their unfortunate deaths at sea, will become the natural heirs to their fortunes.

"Now my friends, find their loot and take it." Ivy gives the other humanoid plants a command. "The rest of you stay put, or else...you'll all die or drown either way."

Megan tries to get ready to fight back.

"Bruce, go get changed to Batman now." she said.

"I'm on it." He gets right to it.

The plant creatures are ready to leave the yacht until Ivy questions Susan's whereabouts, she demands them to find her. As the plant creatures starts searching the spouses decides to fight back against them. Announcing that it is time for them to go, Ivy commands the seaweed to tear a hole in the hull, sinking the ship. Megan started to burn the others with her item again.

"That was for messing with Jimmy and Veronica's hearts, Ivy!"

"Megan!" shock Ivy. "If you stopped your clone, it'll take more than burning the rest of my plants. So go ahead and try."

"But not alone I won't..." Megan calls out to her friends. "Now!"

Robin and Batgirl then shows up in the Batwing and use a chemical sprayer to disintegrate the plant-people, as Michael was the next to go.

"Eat trichloroethane, Broccoli Boy!"

That sure melts them for good. They also slip Bruce a Batsuit in a backpack and Bruce sneaks off for a minute to change. For Ivy grabs Robin to try kissing him to death.

"Time for your good night kiss..."

Soon she was stopped by a Bat-a-rang to save his partner and for Megan to act like she was happy to see her man come to the rescue.

"Alright, Batman!" she said. "(Just in time.)"

"So you came to play too, huh?" Ivy throws Robin off the boat.

But he was fine to hang on to something.

"I'm okay!"

Just as that part was good, Batman gets hit with Poison Ivy's powder to weaken him and Megan with her boyfriend.

"Batman, no!" she was trapped. "Ivy, this time...you've gone too far!"

"Megan!" Batman shields his woman.

"Stop it, Batman, she'll kill you!"

But not when it comes to love.

"Jimmy's sad to lose someone who was made up, but I won't lose you being real to me...!" said the Dark Knight.

An enraged Poison Ivy grapples with Batman and Megan.

"Give kiss, big boy. Say goodbye to your lover Megan."

Robin gets back up to hit Ivy in the face.

"Kiss this!" he said.

Nice one! Robin loads the innocent passengers onto Ivy's speedboat, Megan stops the other plants and Ivy as Batman tells them to leave without him.

"Th boat's sinking! Robin, go on without us! I'll get Megan out!" he said to Robin. "Hurry! Get everyone else!"

Poison Ivy was mad to fight Batman to try straggling him next for Megan to pull her back from behind.

"Hurry, Robin!" said Megan.

Robin gets everyone out in time, for Megan shocks Ivy with her watch taster gun.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." she said to Batman. "You saved me, it's right for me to save you back."

Eventually, both Megan and Batman throw Poison Ivy aside just as the yacht's engines overload and explode, breaking the yacht into two parts and the plants as they were getting all burned up.

"Help me!" cried out Ivy.

Well, Megan uses a raft to get her saved and handcuffed and gets arrested back on shore thanks to Nightwing and Jimmy alerting the cops in time. For the Batwing arrives to carry off Batman to be holding Megan to see the boat go down the waters...

"Get on!" Batgirl leans a hand next.

The Batwing, piloted by Batgirl, flies by and dangles a ladder, and Batman grabs hold it and Megan and is pulled free of the sinking ship. As the Batwing flies away, Batman catches a glimpse of Susan, looking plaintively out of their cabin's porthole before it submerges. Expressionless, Megan flicks Jimmy's wedding ring into the ocean. Well, they did it for Robin and Batgirl to see everyone was saved to have Poison Ivy back to Arkham Asylum, as Nightwing did a good job and Jimmy will feel a bit better after going through that ordeal; leaving Batman and Megan to catch some air after a fight like that to be a close call for Megan was happy to be back to stop her fake one from hurting anyone else.

"What a mess that was, huh Batman?" he holds Megan's hand to be on his knees. "(And then to never happen again to serve Ivy right...) Wait, Batman? What are you doing? I'm telling you, I'm fine."

That wasn't it...

"I know, and I'm happy for that. But there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've been thinking about us. I still love you no matter what or who I am, my heart will never change for you. Other women will see me as a playboy for fun to go on dates, but not the way we do even more as Batman to keep it that was, or as Bruce Wayne to never stop thinking about you. I want us to hang out together, stop crime still, and so much...and after today, I've decided to do this as Batman." he shows Megan the ring to act like she got it to everyone else 'for Bruce to buy engagement one for her'. "I know that sapphire's your favorite."

Shocking to everyone else to see, the cops, Jimmy, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin on what's about to happen next.

"(A ring...Bruce got this for me...?)" she was left speechless. "Batman, that's the ring I per-ordered to buy and you knew...then that means...Are you-?"

"I do." so he says it. "Megan Tsuki, will you be my partner and lover forever?"

I guess Bruce Wayne/Batman has made up his mind to do as Batman to proposal to Megan, huh? Good call.

"Ah! Oh, my God! I never this day would come!" she was happy to have the ring on her finger. "Yes...! Yes, I will marry you, Batman! (This is too good to be true, but it's all too real!)"

"I don't care what others say, I want this. I love you, Megan."

"And I love you too, Batman... (AKA – Bruce Wayne.)"

With the ring on, being married for others to know as Batman and Megan 'really to be Bruce and Megan', to hug, and kiss to be coming true. For everyone else clapped and cheered with joy for them being in love to soon be wedded their way. For Jimmy was happy to see his friend get married, as a female officer helps him out to be a childhood friend of his to like each other even today.

"Amber?"

"Hi, Jimmy, I'm sorry about the mess you were in." she said.

"It's fine, I think just being with anyone would be fine to love again. But with friends to have to be better, like Bruce saved me today." he said. "Way a go, Megan!"

For him to cheer, same with Batgirl and Robin.

"I knew this day would come and it did."

"A smooth operator Batman is, that's for sure."

Nightwing however was a bit happy, and a bit sad deep down.

"Yeah, good for them...A lot."

Ah, man...Soon enough Batman carries Megan to their hideout for some moment time for a bit after a long night that was.

"Well, we took care of the problem, Batman, shall we celebrate two things tonight?" she asks her fiance.

"I don't see why not." Batman smiles to carry Megan off in to Gotham City. "Good work today, Batgirl. Robin and Nightwing. And Jimmy, sorry about your loss. I'm sure you'll love again."

Jimmy understood to have someone in mind to take things slow this time.

"I'll be fine now, thank you. Good luck with your love, you two. I'll set up your wedding later." he said. "See ya!"

For everyone to see them off and cheer some more, Batman and Megan embrace with a kiss to swing all over the city for their fun time out and such, and on portal just in case to have this case of the wedding people of their loot that was stolen and the others to be saved have come to a closed at last. Jimmy will be fine now, for Batgirl and Robin were happy to stop Ivy and her monsters, and Nightwing did great...to have some doubts about Batman and Megan's love to be very really...Oh, boy. But for now, it happened today for more of their love to come around, huh? For Megan was enjoying every moment with Batman all night long.

"(With a love like Bruce and me, I'm happy to be in love with someone like him as Batman to love only me for two years now and going on to three...I never been this happy in all of my life to soon get married. I can't wait! My Mom and Dad of the Evans family, I wish you could see me now.)"

And for that, they'll still be doing the same old thing while still loving each other. Good to know for Bruce didn't mind that he proposal to Megan as Batman himself in the end.


	53. Beware the Creeper

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 137 - Beware the Creeper

At the Ace Chemical Plant, news reporter Jack Ryder is anchoring a live TV special on the career of the Joker, starting with his encounter with Batman at the plant that ended with his life-changing tumble into a vat of chemicals. As Bruce, Alfred, Megan, and Tim were watching all of this on TV back at the Wayne Manor.

"Come on, Bruce. How many times do you have to hear this stuff?" Tim asks him.

Well, Batman did stop Jack Napier once who became the Joker from the mafia at the chemical thing to making him fall to becoming a mad clown from long ago for Megan to learn a lot about it.

"Almost for some time since Bruce stopped Jack to become the Joker today, Tim." Megan added. "Heck, I just learned about him ever since Bruce and I met."

"Oh, I forgot. Mr. Obsessive..."

Good point there, Tim. Still, Megan and Bruce were keeping each other company to be holding one another in love to soon get married – as Bruce being Batman for the the world to see him and Megan to be wed real soon.

"Enjoying some time, Megan?" Bruce asked to wrap his arms around Megan's waist.

"I'm fine, Bruce, it just something for you and me to get this closer for quite sometime now...And I love it."

Just then, they see on TV during the show was the Joker, Harley, and the other three henchmen – Mo, Lar, and Cur.

"What the-?!" surprised Tim.

"Ah, Bruce..." Megan sees it as well. "I don't think that's part of the show. (Joker's really there!)"

Not good at all! Joker, watching from above, decides to stage his own tribute to that fateful day.

"Think Bat saw you putty tat?" Harley asks her boss/lover.

"Oh, he did, he did! " he answered. "He'd never miss a show about me, he's my biggest fan, but just in case."

Entering the scene, dosing Ryder and his crew with his trademark laughing gas, and then 're-enacting' his confrontation with Batman by tipping Ryder into another large vat of chemicals.

"Hey!" Jack was confused. "What's going on here!? We're live!"

Then Joker comes swinging at him to get gassed next.

"No, I'm live; you're dead!"

Batman, having glimpsed Joker on the television, is quick to arrive at the plant with Robin and Megan. While Joker's henchmen keep them busy, Joker occupies himself with pushing the hapless Ryder back into the chemical soup every time he tries to climb out.

"Hold it, Joker!" Megan sees Jack was in the chemicals and was drowning from uncontrollable laughter. "Ah! Batman! Robin! Jack Ryder's in danger!"

The three trio heroes stop the three men in tights together with Harley, as Joker kept on hurting Jack more and more.

"What a picky fellow, let's give him have a smoke."

For his finale, Joker gives Ryder an exploding cigar causing the chemicals to explode.

"Fireworks makes me all tinkley inside..." said Harley to enjoy the madness.

Joker then fights Robin, knocking him into the plant's controls causing the tank to flush into the nearby sewer, forcing Batman and Megan to try and save Ryder while Joker escapes.

"How about that, Bats? You broke my face and got seven years of bad luck. Are you going to try four fourteen or are you going to try to raise that anchorman out of the ocean?"

"Help...me...!" Jack was pleading for help.

"Batman! Jack's in danger-!" Megan stops another member to be too late to save Jack. "No! (This is bad...!)"

Ryder's burning coat is seen dissolving into the chemicals and he is presumed dead.

"Is he dead?" Robin asks the two.

Hard to tell right now for Megan to feel something out.

"It can't be...Look, Batman, I'll have a look around the area to find him."

Searching on her own, Batman understood for him and Robin to try to look for Jack somewhere else to be float somewhere in the waters filled with chemicals, either still alive or dead by now to find his body somewhere.

"Be careful." he said. "Contact me if you see him or the Joker."

"Right."

Batman and Robin take off in the Batmobile and Megan searches all over on foot for Jack Ryder. However, Ryder survived and had a bizarre reaction to the combination of Joker gas and the chemicals: He transformed into an extraordinarily strong and agile maniac with yellow skin, green hair, and a rictus grin.

"Breaking news! And if you break it, you have to pay for it. And now the weather: Partly ga-ga with a fifty percent chance of schizophrenia." Ryder runs around town for a while and decides that he should get revenge on the Joker. "I'd better slow down, try to figure out logically what's going on here..." he then hears sound of something breaking. "Whoa, that hurt! Okay, we'll come back to that..." Ducking into a thrift store, he assembles a bizarre costume, preparing for a new career as a crime-fighter. "I want to strike terror into the hearts of criminals!"

Looks like this lady clerk wasn't scared of him at all.

"With your color, I'd go green."

Surprisingly, he paid for the clothing to go all out. Only for a car was about to hit Ryder for Megan to run to his rescue 'without knowing who it was first'.

"Ah, idiot! Look out!" she pushes Jack to save his life. "Okay, pal, what was that? I just saved you to come running on the streets like a nut-job? You could've been killed!"

"Ah, no. I think I'm more crazy if you ask me, lady."

Megan freaks out to jump back to see Jack's face too look, act, and be a whole lot different now.

"Wow!" Megan tries to take a breather. "Wait...You creep are Jack Ryder...? You're alive! (That's good but he looks like Joker times two and not much villain work on this one.)"

"Oh...You're Megan Tsuki, bounty hunter of Gotham to be in love with Batman, correct? Lucky!" he said while laughing. "I like you, lady. Thanks for the save by the way."

"What happen to you?"

Seems like Jack was fine to have some side-affect here and there to him to know that getting back at villains like Joker was his only shot since his work was destroyed.

"Nothing." he said back. "In fact, I feel wonderful! I've never been better. I'm going to take out the Joker myself after what he has done to poor little me...So if you'll excuse me!" Jack jumps on top of Megan's head. "Come join me if you want, but I need my revenge to go on ahead of you first! But I owe you since you saved my life! TTFN. Tah, tah, for now!"

For Jack to go on ahead of Megan to feel freaked out and confused on what just happened to getting her head back together.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!"

Ryder uses his own credit card, alerting Alfred to the transaction. Alfred then alerts Batman to Ryder's antics. Looks like he was alive to Bruce/Batman guess for him and Tim/Robin to head back out as well as getting a call from Megan.

"You found anything?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah...you could say that..." Megan was trying to stay calm on what she just saw. "Give me a minute."

This was unlike her for the two duo were lost.

"Are you feeling all right, Megan?" Robin asks Megan.

Megan was mumbling things to be sort of freaking out right now.

"Megan?"

Batman's words snapped Megan out of it.

"Huh? Oh, right? Listen up, I saw Jack to out run me after I saved him from a oncoming car, he's alive. But he's almost like the Joker is..." she had one more to add. "However, he wants pay back on the villain to dress up and his skin is completely yellow. (This is too much!)" Megan sends Batman the location. "I place a hair tracking pin on Jack and I know where he's heading to."

Getting into her car, Megan moves on out for Batman and Robin to follow her.

"We're on our way." said Batman. "I don't think I ever heard Megan freaked out a lot since we met Scarface."

"Really?" Robin was surprise to hear.

Joker returns to his hideout, upset that someone is stealing his image. However, he finds that his henchmen are gone, Harley has given them the night off so she can throw a special, private party for Joker's 'birthday' (that is, the seven-year anniversary of the incident that transformed him into the Joker). Harley rises out of a giant pie and offers to play, but Joker predictably tosses Harley out on her rear, telling her to 'find the plagiarist who's been stealing my act!' Ryder finds the Joker's thugs at the Stacked Deck and demands Joker's whereabouts.

"Last time we met, you were working for—dramatic pause—the Joker!" Only for one of them to dub himself (based on one of Mo's remarks), 'The Creeper!' "Let see...'The Creep'. Oh wait, too negative. I HAVE IT! I am, drum roll, please...I said, DRUMROLL, PLEASE!" he starts beating Lar's head.

"Hey!"

"I am...THE CREEPER!"

The three thugs attack Ryder but he has no trouble taking them down. Harley starts moping outside the club when Ryder catches sight of her. Feeling an intense attraction, he accosts her, demanding to know where Joker is...and also her phone number. Ew! For Mo, Lar, and Cur were getting beating by Creeper's strong punches, even Batman to go down too since he, Robin, and Megan arrived.

"What do you want?" ask Harley.

"The inside story on the Joker..." Creeper said while fighting with his back turned. "Also your phone number."

"Batman!" Megan helps her fiance back up to see Jack again flittering with Harley. "Oh, you can't be serious...!" she stops Joker's three men herself with baton and ESP powers to holding them down. "Not now, boys!"

Harley runs from the club with the Creeper in hot pursuit. She tries to kill him by dropping a heavy crate onto him, but the Creeper is unharmed. The other three trio were worried to see Jack to get killed, but not as the Creeper that's for sure.

"That's one way out of a bad date." Harley takes off.

And too bad for Megan couldn't chase after her either.

"Harley! Murder psycho-path!"

So instead, Megan goes to help out Jack with Batman and Robin helping her out.

"We have to get him out." said the Dark Knight.

"Got a mop?"

Breaking down the box of a statue, looks like Jack/Creeper survived the hit.

"Woo! I like a girl who plays rough!" he said.

Creeper can't be serious...

"But- She just tried to kill you!" Robin said to the hero-like mad man.

But Creeper didn't care to pat Robin on the head.

"You're young. You'll learn."

"See, Batman?" Megan points out. "I told you that Jack was this guy...It's too creepy..."

Creeper was happy to see Megan again.

"Hi, Megan, how are you?"

Megan tries to ignore him...

"Who are you?" Batman asks Creeper.

"They call me...Yellow-Skinned Wacky Man!" he made a joke. "But I prefer the Creeper!"

And Ronin has seen them all so far.

"Call Arkham, quick."

With Creeper laughing, he takes off to find Harley and get back at the Joker next...As Batman, Megan, and Robin follow him to follow the foot tracks of Harley to keep on going to smell it too like a dog.

"Looks like the laughing gas, follow by the chemicals mix in with salt water allow Jack to survive from drowning and dying from chemical radiation for what I'm picking up from his DNA right now through my computer book." Megan looks it up. "Seems that he just want to get back at Joker, he's not bad...just insane."

Robin didn't think that Creeper would be Jack Ryder himself now.

"You mean that news guy is Jack Ryder?"

"Or what's left of him as Megan said." Batman explains. "And he hasn't committed any crimes, he did pay for the clothes with his credit card."

Megan was ready to move on out for the other two to follow her.

"Can't we just keep going please?! (This has been a strange night so far...)" Megan keeping her cool. "Can't you believe this guy?! He's even flittering with Harley Quinn who tried to murder Jack!"

"Ah, Megan..." Robin tries to calm her down. "I think you're over reacting a bit."

"I AM NOT OVER REACTING!"

Megan started to run away-like crazy to feel confused and freaked out from tonight's event to turn odd for Jack being the Creeper, Batman grabs her from behind to keep Megan from losing it from their embrace in each other's arms.

"Take it easy, Megan, we'll fix this problem...Somehow." he said to then getting an item out. "I know how to cure Jack."

"Yeah, you're right..." Megan takes a breather. "Play it cool, it's all good...Thank you, Bruce." she then loses sight of Jack. "Ah, where did Jack run off to?"

Pursuing Harley back to Joker's hideout.

"He's the creep who's stealing your act!" Harley tells her lover that.

"And that's not all, Mr. Happy!" Creeper takes Harley away from Joker. "I'm stealing your girl too." He was kissing and hugging her way too much.

"I swear, Mr. J, I didn't encourage him!"

Joker pulls Harley back to his arms.

"That's okay, pooh. I know you're a one man loon."

The Creeper confronts the Joker, who throws a vial of explosives at him. However, the Creeper is still unharmed and is only momentarily defeated when Harley hits him with her hammer into a stack of giant blocks. The explosion leads Batman, Megan, and Robin there, where they begin their pursuit of Joker and Harley.

"Which way did he go?" ask Robin.

The three and and hear the explosion in the distance.

"That way." answered Batman.

"Right..." Megan makes something for Batman to use on Jack/Creeper. "Let's move out! (And fix this problem to stop Harley and Joker, maybe Jack/Creeper could do some good on our side.)"

The Creeper wakes up and pursues Joker and Harley as well; as they drive up, so did he, as Batman, Robin, and Megan hang on to dear life. With things being thrown at from Joker's doing, it hits Megan to fall on the streets for Robin or Batman couldn't save her, but someone else did...

"Got ya!"

"Creeper?!" surprised Megan. "Ah, thanks...? I still can't tell who's crazier, you or him!"

"Now we're even-Steven, Megan." he puts Megan in the front seat and buckle up. "Now remain in your seat with your seat-belt fasten, because we're going after Bozo the Clown!"

I guess Batman and Robin are glad to see Megan was fine thanks to Creeper's help. But it was too dangerous to avoid the cars on the streets while the chase continues.

"Creeper!" Batman tries to catch up. "Stop the car! Now!"

However, while driving the Jokermobile, the Creeper accidentally unleashes missiles behind him for the three to duck in time. The Creeper finally catches up to the Joker.

"Take over the wheel will you, Megan? Thanks." he goes flying. "Incoming!"

For Creeper to get the two clowns to crash at the dumps together, Batman gets Megan to pull right out of danger and she does the same to use her ribbon to pull Robin from falling off the edge side.

"Now that was a close one." he said. "Thanks, Megan."

"It was nothing...Creeper just saved my life after I saved his in one night...That's..." she was feeling calmer now. "That was something, he even got Joker and Harley for us."

Although the Creeper's mania is benign, his methods are so extremely wild and frantic that even the Joker begs to be arrested, clutching Batman's cape and crying while Megan was laughing to see him fall down like that.

"He's a lunatic!" Batman cuffs Joker.

"Dude, I can watch Joker falling down like that all day."

And while trying to kiss Harley, Batman then injects the Creeper with a sedative.

"Sleepy..." he passes out.

Looks like Megan takes Harley and Joker back to Arkham again for the payment.

"Finally, it's over..." she lets out a big scream to feel happy. "I'M SO RELEAVED! And I know how but you and I, Batman can cure Jack Ryder from him to still be the Creeper and under control."

Sounds like Megan's plan might be a good one for her and Batman to do together. Back at Ryder's apartment, Batman applies an antidote skin patch that returns Ryder to his normal state.

"Thanks again." he said. "Megan, I didn't mean to-!"

"It's nothing. You saved me and you're not a bad guy, so we're even." Megan smiled. "Just promise me not to go lovey-dovey on Harley Quinn anymore."

Jack looks at the special patch on his arm.

"So this thing will keep me for being my normal self, right? I should be in Arkham."

"It's small, but we'll make for you in no time." said the Dark Knight.

"Still glad you're on our side." Robin added. "Not bad for a weirdo hero."

Before leaving him to rest, Batman warns him that the patch must be left on to counteract the chemicals and assures him that his career isn't entirely lost.

"Luckily, they don't you you are the Creeper as long as that patch is on you. You still got a life, and a new identity to help us out at any time."

"And let us know before coming in to action, that's all." Megan added.

"Just keep wearing it when you're Jack Ryder, and you'll be fine." said Batman.

After they leave, Ryder examines the skin patch curiously, finding it hard to believe that a 'little piece of cotton' can make such a big difference.

"One piece of cotton...hard to believe..." Outside his apartment, there is a small sound of tearing fabric, and soon the Creeper's demented laughter is pealing from the window.

And for Megan to say one thing, to know that Jack/Creeper would be just fine now to be under control...and some weirdness from here to there. Oh, well, a creep of a super hero that The Creeper is to Batman, Megan, and Robin, I guess...welcome to the team...? Anyways, what do you have to say about this, Megan?

"Here we go again."


	54. Judgement Day

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 138 - Judgment Day

And now, for the excited conclusion of the series itself, with the crossover to continue with in the Superman: The Animated Series later, okay? Good...In his design studio, the Penguin is conducting illicit business with Killer Croc, fencing a stolen diamond, telling him that he cannot give him very much for it.

"Don't forget, as a legitimate businessman, I have my expenses too: taxes, overhead, labor." he said to Killer Croc.

"And they call me two-faced."

At the same time, Two-Face arrives and Penguin says that he could secure a better price for his stolen goods. Croc becomes infuriated, but takes his money and leaves with Two-Face. As Penguin stashes the diamond and a wad of money inside, he is confronted by a tall figure dressed in a long black robe, and wearing a ceremonial wig. The figure accuses him of trafficking, but Penguin vouches for the legitimacy of his business, claiming to have no prior knowledge of the origins of the items. The man still proclaims himself as the Law and finds Penguin guilty, swinging a sword at him.

"I don't know who you are, sir, but I assure you, all my transactions were legitimate. You see, I had no actual knowledge that the items were stolen. Given that, I don't see how the law can touch me."

Soon the man calling himself the Judge pulls out his sword to kill Penguin on the spot.

"I am the law..." said the Judge. "And I find you guilty!" he gives chase on Penguin.

Penguin runs and calls out for his henchgirls, only to find them tied up and hanging from the ceiling. He then makes a run for the backdoor and tries to unlock it, while his pursuer sends a giant penguin model rolling towards him. The effigy runs over Penguin, knocking him unconscious. Hearing about this on the streets, Megan gives Bruce/Batman a call to learn more about this mess.

"(Huh? Another bad guy goes after other ones, even killing them to death? Not good.)" Megan uses her belt. "Yo, Bruce, it's me. You won't believe what went down with Penguin after making illegal payment tradings..."

Next morning, the Gotham Insider reports the attack on Penguin, who is said to be in critical condition. While Killer Croc hears this with relish, Bruce is not pleased after seeing the news on TV and Megan telling him about it.

"I know, Megan, be on a look out."

"Is that not a friend of yours, Master Bruce?" Alfred made a joke to be a big no on that one. "I guess not."

Councilman J. Carroll Corcoran goes on record to publicly condone the actions of the vigilante whom he dubs 'Judge', saying that justice must be served. Two-Face listens to this, while flipping his coin. And Megan heard so much about Councilman J. Carroll Corcoran to be a show off to everyone while working hard in Gotham.

"Not this guy...Look at him, Gidget." she said to her robot friend while driving her car. "Carroll...He's such a good for nothing man to get away with everything he says to the bad guys, by being half true and the rest false; a know it all to have the law fixed, turned, or anything he says from one signing of the papers on whatever that thing is can make it happen from bad to worse...he makes it ten times worse to support this new bad villain calling hims The Judge. Seems that both Bruce and I have to stop Judge before he tries to kill again or anyone else that won't allow Bruce as Batman and I to get married anytime soon."

Later, by Gotham's bridge toll booths, two police officers bemoan about their assignment, and as they enter the pickup van.

"Another day, another toll pickup." said guard one. "Wish I had a nickel for every car that's been through these gates."

"I wish I had a nickel for every time I heard you say that." guard two said back.

Just then, Croc stows away underneath it. He commandeers the moving van and throws the two policemen out. When he rejoices for it, the Judge appears atop the van and starts mauling an oversize gavel against the windshield. He smashes the window in and causes the van to flip over and collide. Croc lunges at the assailant, but the Judge dodges and hits him.

"You are accused of murder, mayhem, manslaughter." the Judge kept on hitting Killer Croc with his hammer. "How do you plead?"

But Killer Croc kept on attacking the Judge, or tries to.

"You're nuts!" he said back.

"You can't escape justice."

He accuses Croc of murder, mayhem, and manslaughter, whilst bludgeoning him with the mallet. Croc climbs up to the top of the bridge, not realizing that the Judge out ran him. From afar, Batman and Megan are watching and takes off towards them. The Judge and Croc struggle over the hammer but Croc loses balance and plummets. The Judge announces that the court is adjourned, but Batman saves Croc inches before hitting the ground. Leaving Megan to use her jet-back-pack to go after the Judge from above.

"Hold it, you!" she said with her gun out. "Don't move!"

"Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham City and lover of Batman to be wed soon." he spoke. "I'm pleased, but not as much as you're not human to not bring these criminals to justice by the book."

"Hey, they get a fair trial for some of them, but murdering these guys is still wrong!"

Trying to open fire, for the Judge was strong and fast to use his hammer to crush Megan's gun and hitting her across the face to go down, only for the Batarangs to stop him thanks to Batman. Outmatched, The Judge disappears without a trace to spear Megan's life.

"Ouch...!" she gets up to feel pain all over. "That really hurts."

Batman helps her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine...Luckily for some of my powers to slow down that blow of the hammer. If I didn't, I would lose my head in seconds." she said to see that the Judge took off. "He gave us the slip, didn't he? Now what do we do?"

Nice of Batman to kiss Megan on the cheek to feel better...In a private conference, Councilman Corcoran bestows the Judge with two diskettes containing police files that will help him in his cause, but not before noting that he cannot be connected to them. Corcoran explains that he has gained popularity since he started endorsing his vigilantism. He states that the Judge's doings work out for everybody. The two men shake hands and Corcoran sneers with conspicuous glee. The next day, the Gotham Insider reports that the Judge neutralized the Riddler and his goons, when they laid siege to Gotham's Golden Quill brunch earlier that morning.

"Hey, fiddle, diddle. Time for a riddle." said Riddler before he was caught.

Corcoran declares that he was well-informed about the Judge's attack and hints at Two-Face as the next target. Upon hearing this statement in a pub, Two-Face expresses his outrage by shooting the TV set. As he leaves, an undercover Batman takes off in his pursuit. As Megan waits for Bruce/Batman in the Batmobile to hack into Carroll's computer on what he was up to next on a hit list.

"You got it?"

"We're going to follow Two-Face next." he said while changing. "He's on the hit list for he Judge to go after him."

"And I thought he had a good to bad half of justice." she said. "Even if he's still a criminal. (And yet they remind me about something...)"

What did Megan meant by that? Batman and Megan soon followed Two-Face right away together.

"Relocation, eh? I'd like to dislocate them both."

In his hideout, Two-Face is contemplating to inflict some pain on Corcoran and the Judge, when Batman hits him by surprise and Megan takes out his men.

"Hi, Two-Face, I hope you don't mind if we let ourselves in, thanks." she said with her other spare gun out. "We need to talk."

"Easy, Harvey, we're the good cops." said the Dark Knight. "I thought Megan and I would find you here before the Judge did."

Holding him down, Batman tries to calm Two-Face, claiming he wanted to find him before the Judge did.

"Trust us." said Megan. "What other choice do you have?"

"And why would I ow any of yo any favors...?"

As soon as Two-Face dismisses his help, however, every exit in his apartment is locked shut. Not even Megan's hacking skills from her computer book couldn't get them out of this mess.

"No good! This place was made and broke in for someone to make something like this...I can't hack through! How did the Judge set all of this up? Batman..."

The TV set turns on and a video recording of the Judge pronounces Two-Face's punishment — death by asphyxiation — and gas starts pouring down the air vent. Two-Face quickly opens a concealed trapdoor, only to find that the secret escape hatch, which no one else supposedly knew about, has been shut down as well.

"May heaven have mercy on your souls, Two-Face. Both of them." the Judge said to Two-Face before the TV turns itself off.

With the gas spreading, they have to find a way out and fast.

"Knowing you, Two-Face, you have a hidden trap door somewhere?" Batman said to him.

The two had a plan.

"What are you two going to do?" he asked.

"Ah, just duck, cover, and heads up!" Batman pulls Two-Face away from the gas and hurls an explosive Batarang and Megan's gunshots at the air escape, causing several explosions, thus setting them free. "Piece of cake."

As Batman struggles to pull himself back up, Two-Face kicks him unconscious, and runs away.

"Thanks for nothing."

"Batman!" Megan rushes to her fiance's side. "Hey... (Good, he's still breathing.) Two-Face, after just saving your sorry butt, this is the thanks we get?!"

"No time to argue, just stop Judge!" he takes off. "Deal with your fiancé to be first and I'll thank the both of you later. Remind me!"

Well, he takes off allowing Megan to help Batman back up.

"Hey, Bruce, we got a problem..."

Back in his office, Councilman Corcoran is on the phone with the Judge, who is expressing his aggravation over Megan and Batman's second interference and wants to deal with them both. Corcoran tries to appease him, stating that he has a primary next week, and a fight between two 'heroes' could not bode well for him. The Judge hangs up on him without responding. At that moment, Corcoran is visited by Batman and Megan, who inquiries about the Judge's whereabouts.

"Oh, the Dark Knight himself." he said. "And...Megan Tsuki too, hello. I see you two aren't here to invite me at your wedding?"

"Can it, Carroll, I hate you and you hate me to stop us to and the villains in your sick ways, right?" she questions the man. "I hate people like you."

"And where's the Judge?"

Like Carroll was scared of neither of the two heroes.

"Oh, I think you two have missed him just now. Too bad, so sad."

"Either way, we're bringing him in." said Batman.

And to Megan to see the bounty price on Judge's head.

"Lucky for me, I can. There's a good money on his head that I want, plus he's not like me or Batman." she said. "Not one bit."

Corcoran is elusive and Batman declares he wants to apprehend him before he really kills someone and Megan to get his bounty. Then Corcoran dismisses his concerns and states how the 'revolving door' keeps putting criminals back on the streets.

"What's wrong you two?" Carroll mocks them. "Feeling threaten?"

"He was going to kill Two-Face." Batman told him.

"And we saved that weirdo in time to escape, though we didn't want that part to happen." Megan added. "But you, we'll get him later after the Judge."

To Megan, she found that the Judge didn't come face to face with Two-Face and setting up the traps all over was too much for that half good or bad to handle with his men's help. She thinks she knows who's behind it all besides Carroll helping a mad man out?

"You mean Riddler, Penguin, Killer Croc, and Two-Face? They keep going back to Arkham and then be brought back to the streets!" said Carroll. "Not that I'm blaming you, Batman, or your woman. You two are doing one heck of a job. For you see, they want justice, closure, a beat down, a lesson, and they want-!" He goes on about the will of the people, but Batman leaves before he finishes rambling. "I think he got my point. What do you think, Megan?"

Trying to pat her on the back, Megan leaves the room on her own.

"Don't touch me, Carroll, we're not done talking. Also, you think you know it all to agree with Batman and me, you better think again." she takes off.

In the underground parking lot, Corcoran walks to his car while rehearsing his speech, when he's intercepted by Two-Face. Corcoran starts backing up and is knocked out by one of Two-Face's goons. Inside a courtroom, Corcoran is tied to a chair and Two-Face interrogates him about the whereabouts of the Judge. Corcoran swears he doesn't know, so Two-Face decides to make an example out of him. He tosses his coin and it lands on his hand with the good heads up, but he then flips it over to the back of his left hand, making the bad heads looking up. He sees the result and tells his goons to get on with it and they carry Corcoran away. The councilman reveals that he has a slush fund and offers Two-Face kickback money to spare his life.

"Two-Face, please! I got money! Cash! I can pay you!"

"Don't tell me choir boy's got a slush fund." he said.

"Kickbacks from the GothCorp project." Carroll pleaded for his life. "A hundred grand, I can have it here in an hour."

I don't think Two-Face will listen to reason from this greedy person.

"Shoulda said somethin' earlier. We coulda flipped on it."

Two-Face declines, saying that it should have been mentioned sooner so that he could have flipped the coin on it. Corcoran is dragged away begging for his life. I hate the man a lot, but I want him out of business, not killed! In the Batcave, Batman is examining the Judge's gavel he retrieved from the police impound, as Alfred comes in holding a service tray; while Megan kept on solving the case with Gidget's help.

"So much for a man who's strong to lift a weapon like that...Okay, Gidget, scan for me." the robot does for Megan to hack into the leftover fingerprints and/or piece on the weapon. "Got it."

"Megan, we need to try to find the true identity of the Judge." said Bruce/Batman.

"I know...and yet, I feel like I know who it is."

For Megan to say that, for it to come to Batman's surprise.

"You do?"

"Sort of, yeah." said Megan.

Gidget wanted to know who it was too.

"I wasn't aware that the police evidence room had a lending policy." said the butler. "But shouldn't the police to learn something about Mr. Carroll's history of something?" asked Alfred. "That could be a clue."

"True, but look at this..." Batman images the screen. "There are four holes there."

Gidget, Megan, and Alfred see it.

"A plaque?"

"Yeah, we think so...Wait! I got it! There was something there to be removed from somewhere in important, right Bruce?" Megan said to her fiance.

On close examination, Batman discovers that the mallet is the Marshall Award, a trophy bestowed annually by the Bar Association to a judge or attorney for excellence.

"It's a trophy alright...there!" he founds it. "The Marshall Award from the Bar Association to be judge or attorney."

"Then whatever we find from it, we'll get an answer to be someone from that list who's the Judge and..." Megan figures something else out. "Ah, Carroll's the next victim! I just know it! (What an idiot to get himself in to trouble to be turned against the Judge himself.)"

"Then here's one of the winners to find out true master mind." When Batman pulls down a list of past winners, Alfred exclaims in shock upon recognizing one of the names.

"My word...!"

"No way..." same with Megan and Gidget as well. "We have to stop Judge now and save that loser."

Back at the courthouse, Corcoran is blindfolded and ties to the base of the statue of Lady Justice. As Two-Face's thugs pull out their guns to murder him, Corcoran tries to offer them the money Two-Face had previously rejected. However, the goons are discouraged by the thought of betraying Two-Face. Suddenly, they see two magnetic cuffs being attached to their wrists, disarming and binding them together. When they try to run for the exit, the Judge is blocking their way out and draws his sword. He takes charge at the restrained thugs and pins them to the ground with a wooden adornment. Corcoran, who has managed to take off his blindfold, goads the Judge to kill them as they sure were about to do him in.

"What are you waiting for!?" Corcoran questions the Judge. "They were going to murder me!"

Looks like the tables have turn on that loser who hired this murderer.

"Who are you to judge? You pose as a defender of the law while secretly stealing from the very people you swore to protect."

"No! You've got it wrong!" he pleaded for his life.

"And then you lie to the Judge." the Judge said back.

The Judge replies that the councilman is in no place to judge others, for he is also a transgressor of the law he swore to uphold. As the Judge prepares to execute Corcoran, he is disarmed by a Batarang and pepper sprayed from the watch in his eyes by Megan's doing.

"You two...!" Carroll was surprised to have help.

"Good thing we came back to see you, Corcoran." said Batman. "To tell you the news about your hero."

Megan fires some shots at Judge's sword.

"We won't let you get away this time, Mr. Judge! Hands in the air!"

Batman jumps in and is about to reveal the vigilante's identity, when the Judge hurls two magnetic cuffs at him.

"Not going to happen." said the Judge.

Batman is restrained and a fight ensues for Megan to help him out.

"Batman!" the Judge had chains to get to Megan's neck to pull her over to him. "Ah! Help...! He's got me!"

"Now, Batman and Megan, I hold you both in content of court."

Though even with his both hands bound, Batman can knock the Judge down to save Megan's life in time. As Megan uses her powers to push Judge aside like a powerful wind blast, allowing Batman to pull out a grappling gun and reels himself up. The Judge jumps on his back and the two vigilantes struggle.

"Batman, get this thing off of me!"

For Batman tries to do that for Megan, Judge wasn't done with them yet to have more tricks up his sleeves.

"We have come to adjourned yet, you two." he throws another handcuffs on Batman's feet next. "Megan, you're the first to face justice."

Batman takes flight to have Megan hold on to him after kicking the Judge off of her.

"Leave me alone, loser!"

"No!" he holds on to stopping them. "Get back here!"

Batman finally manages to shake Judge off, with Megan to use her yoyo's on him next, and the Judge plummets to the ground.

"Thank you, Batman." Megan kisses him. "Hey, how can you still fight with those handcuffs on your arms? And legs?"

Batman slowly goes back down with Megan in his arms.

"I'm enjoying you holding me this way, and I learn it from Zatara a while back from this trick from a while back." said the Dark Knight as Batman takes the keys from his unconscious body to unlock the cuffs. "Let's get these things off first."

Batman removes to cuffs and Megan's one on the neck in time. Worried for his reputation, and that news of his slush fund would come out, Corcoran pleads for and Megan and Batman's help.

"Megan. Batman. Please, you two have to help me out. This could be bad." Megan punches Carroll in the face.

"Bad? You made it worse to begin with, pal!" she got mad. "I mean, you could've been killed!"

Batman declares that it is worse than he thinks and then he unmasks the Judge.

"Here's your Judge, Corcoran."

"Or should we say..." for Megan to say it as Corcoran is shocked to find out that the 'hero' he endorsed was none other than Two-Face. "Two-Face himself. I knew it. (How else would he be able to hack into his own home to get back at Carroll on one thing to do the other, but couldn't? And the reward thing, it was so easy to pin point to him as a suspect who was once a distract lawyer of Gotham.)"

"Two-Face was the Judge all along?" he was shock. "I don't understand."

So that's how Megan knew for Batman to catch on afterwards. As the police and reporters enter the building, Batman exits, leaving Corcoran lost for words. Megan knows that Carroll was done for and Two-Face was going back to Arkham where he belongs, with some payment to get in return. The next day, Bruce is reading the newspaper about Corcoran's indictment and subsequent loss of primary for Gidget was pleased to read about it too, while Alfred tries to make sense of what had happened.

"I just don't understand...Harvey Dent made himself a personality of Two-Face to bring from right from wrong." Alfred tries to remember the rest. "And then in the end, he becomes the Judge to take matters into his own hands like so? The trio personalities is so mix up, he tried taking out himself without knowing about it."

"But thanks to me, I solved this case as I always do on other things." said Megan. "Isn't that right, Bruce?"

They conclude that the Judge was a third personality, separated from the rest, that Harvey Dent had unknowingly created to fight crime. A personality so separate, he even tried to kill himself without knowing it! This explains how the Judge was aware of the secret underground passage in Two-Face's apartment. The Judge knew everything about Two-Face, except that he was Two-Face.

"For the Judge to know as Two-Face himself about his hideout, the traps, the connections with Corcoran, and such of the meeting with Penguin and Killer Croc...all of this for himself to have another half get killed." said Bruce. "There are others that do those things to themselves without even knowing about it."

"And now Two-Face needs double the treatment after this entire mess accrued."

For Megan to say that part, Alfred pities Two-Face and wonders what's going to happen him now.

"That's a lot to handle." said the butler.

"But in a way, we rather deal with Two-Face than the Judge ever again." said Megan to high five Gidget. "I have a feeling that we won't be seeing the Judge after Two-Face ever gets out of Arkham, that's for sure."

For Bruce and Megan to hug each other to make sure that they'll deal with the villains in good justice to not having them killed.

"I don't know what I do without you, Megan."

"Thank you."

For them to kiss and such to solve anything in their way and in the name of love.

"But you're right, I feel bad for Harvey to suffer so much to try to save him." said Bruce. "But you're also right on another thing, Megan, we won't be seeing the Judge anymore."

"And then some." said Megan. "(But even if something like this does happen to other people, we'll be there to stop or help the out.)"

Without Batman and Megan around, Gotham City would be nothing more a bad place to live in, that's for sure...In Arkham, Two-Face is sitting in his cell standing trial inside his mind.

"Order in the court! In the matter of the people versus Harvey Dent, how does the prisoner plea?" ask the Judge's voice in Harvey Dent/Two-Face's mind.

Once the Judge asks him how he pleads, Two-Face repeatedly declares himself guilty, with a haunted look on his face.

"Guilty. Guilty. Guilty."

And that's all the episodes of the Batman: The Animated Series itself, and The New Batman Adventures 'to be the same thing, just with a different title from it and all'. More later in the next story, with two more stories on here being the second video game and the third movie to be the last ones, okay? Alrighty then.


	55. Rise of Sin Tzu

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 139 - Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu

Voices:

Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne

Scott Menville - Robin/Tim Drake

Loren Lester - Nightwing/Dick Grayson

Tara Strong - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon

Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Sin Tzu

Jeffrey Combs – Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow

Hector Elizondo - Bane

Ron Perlman – Matt Hagen/Clayface

Bob Hasting - Commissioner James Gordon

Robert Costanzo - Detective Harvey Bullock

Efrem Zimbalist Jr. - Alfred Pennyworth

Jeff Bennett - Jack Ryder/The Creeper

Liane Schirmer - Renee Montoya

Robbie Benson – Officer Wilkes

Mel Winkler - Lucius Fox

Lloyd Bochne - Mayor Hamilton Hill

Marilu Henner - Veronica Vreeland

Adrienne Barbeau - Selina Kyle/Catwoman

Frank Wesker - Isis the Cat

David Warner – Ra's al Ghul

Olivia Hussey – Talia

Michael Horse- Ubu

Officer Wilkes

Joe Chill

Megan Clones

Sin's army

Joker

Harley Quinn

Poison Ivy

Mr. Freeze's Robot

Additional Character Voices By:

Kevin Michael Richardson

Philip Maurice Hayes

Chad Einbinder

Kimberly Brooks

John Cho

Tim Dang

Will Friedle

Fan Fiction:

*Alyson Court - Megan 'Evan's Tsuki/The Psyche

*Jennifer Hale - Catherine/Katherine al Ghul/Tsuki and Ruby Heart

*Gidget

*Jimmy Bentwood – Cam Clarke

*Giant Mute Queen

*Giant Mutes

(And now, let the story from the fourth video game from the cartoon series itself begin!)

From what started it all...Megan Tsuki Evans was a little girl to be born to Ra's al Ghul who's her father and Catherine's her mother, surprisingly! For the Evans of a female scientist and her boyfriend took Megan in to raise her as their own child, Catherine leaving one day to soon have a second daughter begin Talia al Ghul to work for her father instead of her; causing her rage of hating her once true love to burn the two scientists to death leaving Megan to escape for Ra's to take her in to the League of Shadows of their hideout undergrounds to witness the horrible event of having two lives end like that.

With Megan, other kids were being tested and injected with things to have powers on a project to go down that she was one of them to get ESP powers to control things with her thoughts; to be very hurtful and such allowing her and the other kids escape with their lives for the cops to stop the madness, allowing Ra's to take the young Talia away with him; for they all went their separate ways afterwards for Megan was left all alone until 'she didn't know during the time' as Catherine to be a bounty hunter 'disguised as someone else' to take her in to raise her daughter to fight back over the years growing up 'to be a sad type of childhood to lose all of her memories'. How? During the escape, Megan got lost the pack to get hit by a car to lose everything but her name, powers, and the bracelet she once had on her wrist to try retracing her steps one day.

Sad, huh? So Megan calls herself Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham. Trained by Catherine to learn how to hack into any machines to computers, making her own weapons using girly items from makeups as a disguises to do so well on, had her own design car, made a watch to do almost anything, a wireless type of computer book, and so on to try to train to fight back; even escape plans. Learning so much was hard enough over the years – from a kid was hard to do, a lot more of a teenager to learn more whiling living with her teacher to still go to school, learned how to stop bad guys to get money in returns who are bounties mot wanted, and getting better as a an adult years later.

After learning so much for Megan to do her own bounty hunting, she sees Catherine to leave her one day to try finding her somehow somewhere in Gotham City while still doing her job to earn money and take care of herself. Though she was sad and alone to never have a normal childhood to have headaches a lot. Seeing so much during her time fighting crime; until she met Batman himself to find out he was Bruce Wayne to become his bodyguard, but when he's the Dark Knight to fall for her. Not knowing about it at first, to slowly love him back than any other girls from good or bad to seeing Batman, his heart for others to believe in being a mystery had his heart on Megan only; with his help, Robin to becoming Nightwing, Batgirl, new Robin, and sometimes Catwoman all try to help Megan out to stop her dark past to fight back her bad family to learn more about herself. Since she got rid of the bracelet to soon be married to Bruce 'as Batman' later on, she was happy so much to be free and herself to learn a lot from bad and good ones.

But remember the video game Vengeance one? From stopping the Giant Mutes, Joker, Mr. Freeze...Well, it was Mr. Freeze's robot, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn to save Gotham only to stop the Queen of the Giant Mutes and Ruby Heart 'another one of Catherine's students to die for it'. Except for Catherine to not be herself to do something from within the caves to Ruby's body and a leftover of the Queen Giant Mute to do something, not so good at all...But she wasn't alone to be in a war with Ra's, Talia, Ubu, and the other League of Shadows to return to Gotham City to begin another whole new war to go down.

"Catherine...At last we meet again for the final showdown we must stop for working for that monster, Sin Tzu." he said the name of that person.

Sin Tzu, huh? Odd name for someone to work for the mysterious Catherine on whatever reason she has with the leftovers of thee Giant Mute Queen, Ruby Heart's body, and for her to be working with someone like an overlord of Sin Tzu's freakishness with Ra's to go up against his ex-wife for the League of Shadows, Talia, and Ubu to stand by his side; and let's not forget about the creature form of Megan clones to be ready to go all out. From so many things that happened from the Vengeance game from a while back as Megan Tsuki chases after her clone to try saving Ruby Heart's life to be too late – only to try fighting her evil clone in battle without using her ESP powers but combat skills of her.

"Not so fast! Hands up now!" she said to still keep her gun out at her enemy. "I said not so fast...! Don't you dare attack me!"

But the clone does to fight back from shooting and Megan taking the clone down, to seeing herself in a mirror of her other form to shoot at that and sees Ruby dying again. Backing away in fear to see Catherine laughing in all of the mirror she was unable to destroy them all from every kick, punch, and gunshot she was doing; a Giant Mute pops out to try hurt Megan to try move away; only to see Batman in her arms and he was bleeding, along with Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Gordon, Talia, and Catwoman who has failed to save them all. Even against Ra's to still fight against the demon from her last dreams she had faced with to become a dragon; for it to appear to be destroying Gotham City and everyone else in it from Barbara's dreams and seeing someone in a long black hood going like this to the bounty hunter...

"You cannot hide forever, Megan, this is your destiny. Sin Tzu will take over everything by my words, rules, and all shall rise from my doing, not the League of Shadows. Face your faith! Face it..."

For Megan tries to run away, to see Sin showing up to use his magic on her 'in some weird way to stop' and comes up to the girl next.

"Face it..." he said.

From one ray of light coming from the marking on Sin's forehead was so bright to make Megan scream to be waking up from a dream to feel so real.

"Ah, man... (That dream again. This is the third time this happened.)"

The headaches was to hurt a lot in the past few nights to try taking something with water to get back to bed for Bruce to notice a lot since they always cuddle together in their bed, it wasn't looking so well.

"Megan?" Bruce checks on his fiance.

"Bruce, did I wake you?" Megan was afraid to tell Bruce anything.

"No. I can tell when you're not feeling well from the headaches you've been getting from your powers, it's getting worse."

Megan was aware to train very well, but it was so hard to get rid of it.

"It's not as easy as it looks...I just need to go back to sleep, Bruce." she kisses him to try getting back to bed again. "Good night."

As Megan was lying on her bed for Bruce does the same thing to notice some red spots on the floor, coming from Megan? It wasn't bad to be dying or anything, it was rather a sign from her powers to cause her to bleed out sometimes. It can't be good. Now Bruce does know that something was up with Megan.

"Blood?" he said quietly in shock.

Megan overheard his voice again.

"What is it now, Bruce?"

"It's nothing, Megan, try getting some sleep."

Well, Megan goes back to bed afterwards, for this mess as Bruce does worry about Megan ten times more now to be very scared. During that late night...something does happen for someone finds a woman lying on the street, wet, cold, confused, and hurt for one taxi driver stops to check on her conditions.

"Hey, lady, you still breathing?" he asked. "Come on. Talk to me-! Wow!"

Seeing his scared face, it met that the woman was Ruby Heart. Scared, still alive, and somehow she manage to escape from Catherine somehow to end up hurt and lying down to her doom to get rescued to be screaming in fear. What could've happened?! Was Megan's dream meant to show of Ruby was still alive and in grave danger was coming? Could be...And if it was, this was trouble for two different bad guys to deal with.

#1 – Alive and Worried

Things have been rough for one girl with non-stop dreams to tell her something, from bad and worse to be coming to her. From the past to haunt her so much...Bummer, isn't it? For Megan Tsuki to go through so much in the last few days had Bruce, Gidget, and Alfred worried about her feeling like herself; just not right now to sit around looking upset so to have trouble doing anything and because of this to be not like Megan at all. What can anyone do for her? Anything at all?

"Master Bruce, I hope you are taking care of the funding to the orphanage homes in Gotham to do more charity work for Mayor Hill-!" the butler stops to see Megan looking upset. "Oh, my. Is there something troubling you, Ms. Megan? Anything at all?"

Gidget stops Alfred from approaching to Megan by grabbing his pants to nodded a no to him, it wasn't looking so well.

"Alfred, this is not like Megan we all know. Not like this..." said Bruce.

Well, either way...Alfred tries to talk to her for Bruce and Gidget to both listen in to be there for this girl 'somehow'.

"Ms. Megan, may I ask why you're feeling so down in the dumps like this?"

From all the things she's been through that were bad 'but not be the good ones', Megan Tsuki has been through a lot to feel out a lot due to her powers to be training a lot to have some affect from it. Finally, she speaks up to the two men and her robot friend.

"I feel like this because...it hurts to have pain go through your years from the nightmares coming and going. It never ends."

This was news to Bruce to not know about to be confused as Alfred and Gidget were.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alfred asks her.

"What do you think? So many things...From the Giant Mutes to stop with their queen, Joker, Ivy, Harley, and Mr. Freeze's robot madness, and Ruby Heart to die for all of that for me to let her down. And all because of Catherine who's not here to help me or help her out! It's so wrong! Since then, I've been having dreams from my dark past to come to me, with her...the fears to show up known as Wicked Scary Lady and some shadow type of dragon causing trouble. Is like a prediction to happen real soon, and I still figured out what it is. I couldn't even save a bounty hunter like me from falling to her doom!"

For losing someone who was close to be confused from her dark past to be so hard to let anything have any affect on someone like Megan, this was unlike her. Gidget felt bad for Alfred to know when he has said enough after that.

"Oh, pardon me, Ms. Megan."

Having another headache to have something to be bothering Megan again, she leaves down in the Batcave for a bit.

"Ah-!" she tries to hide the pain. "It's fine Alfred, you just asked. Excuse me, boys, I need to be alone for a while. (My powers to headache problems just went from bad to worse.)"

Now Bruce had to talk to Megan to find out what was on her mind than what she said to him, Alfred, and Gidget, to see if Megan Tsuki was sensing some type of danger or something. Having Ruby Heart to know that she was killed and the Giant Mute Queen was destroyed with her, what else does it mean for Catherine? As Bruce checks on his fiance to let her know that not everything has to be too bad to try to move on, no matter how much it can hurt anyone else on sad things.

"Megan?"

She sees her man coming down to know that Bruce was too smart to see that something on his woman's mind.

"Bruce, I already told you what's wrong with me. You get it?" she said. "Just let me be for a bit."

Like Bruce would leave Megan to be this upset forever, not on his watch.

"Megan, you can't let yourself be like this...I was like that when I loss my parents. I don't want to see another get upset, even from you."

"(Seriously?) Yeah, but-!"

Bruce hugs Megan in his arms to say some sweet words to her. Left speechless for Bruce still loves Megan Tsuki no matter who or what she is.

"Megan, you can talk to me, we're in love and we understand each other a lot, please..." he asks her again. "Explain who are the Wicked Scary Lady and the dragon that you've been having images of. I want to help you out in any way I can."

"(Oh, Bruce...I hope by any chance for you to help me out this once.) Okay, I'll tell you." said Megan.

Tayla: Now it's my turn to tell about the whole thing that Megan told Alfred, Gidget, and Bruce about her dreams, Ruby's death, the Giant Mutes with the queen, Catherine, her fears, this thing called Wicked Scary Lady, and the mysterious dragon. From Scarecrow's fear gas affecting Megan to see her dark past of her child self and teen self in the League of Shadows to the Demon's Head to have one monster looking like a woman to have sharp teeth, many eyes all over to look all red, long purple hair, claws, two arms, green skin, and six tentacles to control darkness to turn anything evil. From that and something feeling really real to not admit her fears was her biggest fears and Megan's powers going out of control to destroy Gotham City, could it be real? With the sign of the dragon showing a symbol of a Yin and Yang that's something from Japan could also be a sign to have something bad to come; lots for Megan to explain in every detail for Bruce to understand everything from his woman but the bleeding part was still left out. But for those details, he believes in her. And now back to our story.

"Dragon? Wicked Scary Lady? A type of ying and yang sign?"

With Bruce confused as well, Megan does know about the Wicked Scary Lady part she remembers from long ago...

"Wicked Scary Lady I do know of, Bruce...Her original name was Elizabeth McLain, one of the first female author's from the early 1900's to be haunted, for its sort of base off a true story. They say she was a famous author for a fan to love her work so much to love her, but she was already married. One day to be heart broken to burn her home with herself, husband, three children, and that madman with them; they all died for some say that the female writer gave up her soul to get on those who don't believe in faith of fear...or so the story goes. Even her books remained safe and not burned up. For anyone who tried to destroy any of them would end up dead the next day. I heard of these reports as a bounty hunter around Gotham to see about fifteen deaths within one year; even trying to make a movie once safely because from three years ago, a fire broke out to burn everyone else but the film to all be a true curse. Catherine use to tell me that story a lot when I was growing up, allowing me to face against my fears so she wouldn't hurt me but the dreams she would. Remember Scarecrow's fear gas to that he tried to release it all over Gotham City, Bruce? She showed up for me to face my fears and stopped her demons only. She could be real, I don't know! And that's why she's nickname Wicked Scary Lady."

Tayla: By the way, I came up with that story as well as the name of the creature.

That's some scary tale, huh? And one fear for Megan to remember very well for two years later to still haunt her after stopping her own demons, so far. I think Bruce remembers that part very well to have Megan put in danger and see more of her ESP powers up close.

"Wicked Scary Lady...Your fears..." he took a guess. "Are you still afraid?"

It was hard for Megan to think any of it.

"I don't know-!" shouted Megan to try calming down. "Sorry...It's hard to tell." she hits a rock to fall off the edges of the Batcave. "I feel like I don't trust in anything if it is real or not. Bruce, tell me. Does my powers tell me what's real and what isn't? Does I have the right to be born like this? I should have never gotten myself capture by Ra's al Ghul in the first place!"

"I know. I think you're fine the way you are, Megan, don't ever change that. And I want to help you. No matter what it takes."

The two embrace together and kissed a little on the lips.

"Bruce, you really think so? (And for two years later, he never stopped loving me from who I am...)"

"I know it." Bruce answered back.

I guess from that part and moment of Bruce and Megan's love for one another, she is feeling a bit better now. Love is a beautiful and powerful thing, you know? With all of this will be taken care of 'some how' someone comes down in the Batcave to say something to the two lovers. It was none other than Tim Drake himself.

"There you are, Bruce...! Wow!" he stops to cover his eyes in time. "Sorry, make out hour again, huh?"

The two smiled for Megan to laugh a little.

"It's fine, Tim, no worries." she said. "What's up?"

"Well, I think you two need to see this on TV. They just found Ruby Heart on the streets from outside Gotham last night and she's still alive."

Once Tim said that to make Megan surprise to hear that news – for her, Alfred, Gidget, Tim, and Bruce see the rest on TV of Gotham News to show and tell that Ruby Heart was surprising still alive. Of her coming out of the waters scared and cold to not remember a thing for a trucker found her near the streets to take her to the hospital in time without knowing the rest; for the cops had no luck either to get any answers from her as news reporter Jack Ryder said. Gidget gets everything down to transfer through Megan's computer book to know that something was going on, since she was only staring at the TV screen looking confused, happy, and lost on how Ruby was alive but was glad that she was to try getting some more answers.

"Not bad on the friend not staying dead so far." Alfred added.

Megan then takes off with her gear, weapon, and goes in to car to find out for herself on the rest of the mess.

"Megan?" Tim sees her leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out." she kisses Bruce on the lips. "If you two want to follow me, that's fine. And Bruce, you know that I have to do this. I want to know more myself in person. (At least I'm feeling a bit better to get some answers after the talk we just had.)"

I guess so...As Megan leaves, Gidget points out again at the TV for Jack reports another news that has something to do with two armies going to war with one another. Someone's starting a war while the other group were making more chaos all over the city area's as a warning, for Megan missed out on the last part for Tim and Bruce to look up on before meeting up with the female bounty hunter next.

"Ah, Bruce...?"

"Tim, let's be ready for anything." said Bruce to look at Megan's robot friend. "Gidget, give us the locations on the two group of terrorists who are targeting at from the Jack's theory so far."

And Gidget does so right away with its fine working as fast as it could go. Something tells me that Bruce and Tim will soon be there to aid Megan with some back up in mind for Alfred to be ready to prepare for them.

"I'll titty up for you and Master Darke right away." said the butler. "So much that needs to be done, like it is every night, isn't it Master Bruce. So much over time for me." he made a joke.

Lots of do, Alfred, and so little time...Those two will catch up to Megan in a bit, you know how Bruce and Tim are to becoming super heroes next. As Megan arrives at the hospital to have Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya waiting around the hallways from outside of the room where Ruby Heart was in; Megan was the first one to arrive to learn about her friend was alive to try to get some answers. She asks the three on what they've gotten anything out of the scared and confused Ruby, but no luck from any of them so far.

"Oh, Megan, hi." Bullock tries to play it cool for Megan. "I'm glad you came by to help us."

Montoya elbows Bullock to stop flittering with Megan Tsuki since she and Batman are in love and soon to be wed.

"She's engaged, Bullock. Seriously..." she said to hide her feelings towards the detective.

"Ow! Montoya, what did I do?"

Gordon stops the two to get down to business...

"Bullock! Montoya! Please...! Not now." he talks to Megan next. "We're glad you're here, Megan, you're surprises too from Ruby is alive?"

"I was, yes." she said. "(Still, it's hard to believe that someone like her would survive from a fall right into the waters. And Ruby Heart is.)" Megan sees the real her in the room and in bed. "It's really her...Gordon, have you or the others talk to her yet? Or the other cops?"

With Megan asking that question to the three, from the look on their faces...it was a big 'no' there. But with reasons for Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya to answer her on that part next.

"We try to question her...calmly." he look at Bullock. "And she was scared as a cat hiding in a corner."

"I was only trying to sweet talk the witness since she was a friend to Megan. She thought she saw a monster. Me a monster?" question Bullock. "As if!"

"And I tried to have a girl talk to aid Ruby with anything she needs, but I had no luck either." said Montoya to look at Megan next. "And now, Megan, we need your help. Could you talk to her for us? We tried until you came around...well, either you or Batman."

Looks like it was up to Megan to get some answers now. For her to put on her brave face, she walks up to the door, opens it, and goes in to try talking to the frighten Ruby Heart as much as she could...just doing that out of no where for Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya try to listen in from the door and look at the window at the same time to hear what Megan had to get out of the former bounty hunter who's still breathing. Will she do it before her boyfriend Bruce Wayne/Batman arrives? Hopefully...

"Well, I'm going in then. (Wish me luck.)" she walks inside to calmly walk up to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby? Hi. I'm a bounty hunter, a friend to the cops. My name is Megan Evans Tsuki, a Bounty Hunter like you are, who protects Gotham. We're students of Catherine who trained us, remember? Remember me?" Megan tries to talk to Ruby to scared as her words calm down her friend to not remember anything. "(I fear the worse...Ruby has lost her memories from the fall. Somehow when I'm around her, she's a bit calm. A slow process I'm willing to take.) Hey there, it's okay. I'm a friend. Me, Megan, a friend." she felt something from Ruby to feel what Megan was feeling. "(That dream!) Ruby, listen to me carefully. The dream is the same I had, you know?" Ruby looks at Megan. "Yes. Do you know anything about it? Anything at all. Please tell me."

Ruby tries to think hard, for part of her forgets. While the other tries to remember a little as much as she could. With a few words Ruby was whispering quietly to Megan to try hearing it well the best she could get out of her.

"...W...a...r...W-War..."

"(Did she...?) Could you say that again?" Megan asks her.

"War..."

Hearing the words for Megan to ask her once more for the other cops to hear it all.

"One more time please?"

Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya was trying to hear Ruby's words as Megan does the same to hear her say those words once more...Freaking out, she screams to remember one thing in mind.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" she screams. "War is coming! We're all doom!"

Megan thought she was hearing things, only to know that Ruby clearly said that war was coming...? What kind of war? Even for this bounty hunter to hold Ruby's hand to keep her calm a bit after saying that out loud, she didn't think of something else would happen besides seeing her friend alive and well.

"(Wait, a war's coming she said?)"

For Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya opens up the door slowly to hear the rest of this war. Only for Mayor Hamilton Hill comes rushing in to the room 'with doctors and nurses checking on Ruby to not make her feel so scared' for him to ask Megan for help to have something he has gotten on DVD disc to show a very important thing on there, far more than Ruby Heart showing herself in Gotham.

"Ms. Tsuki! Are you in here?!" the mayor was panicking to be a bit happy seeing Megan. "Oh, there you are. Sorry to come in like that in the fear I'm in." he tells the other cops to help him out. "Commissioner Gordon, please get your other officers in this room for Ms. Heart. I need you and Ms. Tsuki's help. I have something very bad on this disc send by a group of terrorists in my city."

Whatever it is, that has gotten Gordon's attention and Megan's to listen in on what Mayor Hill had to say.

"Huh...? Ah, Ruby, you get some rest while I take care of something. Get well soon, okay? I'll come visit you again later." Megan said to leave to feel something else off about Ruby to get back to business for now. "(I'll have to come back for her later with Bruce's help.) Anyways, Hill, what's up?"

Trying to clear his glasses, Mayor Hill tells both Gordon and Megan what the problem was.

"Oh, right. The issue at hand...! On this DVD disc, it has a terrorist take over from the League of Shadows are fighting against the...Indian Thuggee cult!"

The Indian Thuggee cult? That didn't sound good for them to go to war with the League of Shadows, with all people to go up against Ra's al Ghul to be in Gotham of all places to battle. And danger to go around. For Megan heard about them as Gordon only heard rumors to know more about the terror at hand, Gordon tries to tell Montoya and Bullock this next part on what they have to do next.

"No...The Indian Thuggee cult? From Southeast Asia?" he was shock in words. "In can't be...!" Gordon turns to his two partners next. "Bullock. Montoya. Get Officer Wilkes to watch on Ruby at all times, while the rest of you two go on portal to watch everyone in town from the danger to come. Is that clear?"

The two get on it right away for Bullock and Montoya had work to do and back up to help Ruby out.

"On it, sir." Montoya takes off. "Be careful out there, you two."

"Commish, you can count on me." Bullock follows his partner to say one thing to Megan before leaving. "Hey, Megan...I just wanted to say, good luck out there. Don't let Bats give you a hard time or else."

Knowing that Bullock can't win over Megan's heart, he still cares and to make sure that Batman takes good care of her deep down. So off both him and Montoya go on portal as the other officers help them out and Wilkes to guard Ruby Heart. As Gordon and Megan followed Mayor Hill back at his mansion house to keep this problem between them and Batman from the disc that was send to him, they have to see it on TV from the DVD disc; for the three watch, learn, see that it was recorded, and who it was to send out a warning of the dangers between Ra's al Ghul, his men, and the other members who are in trouble from all the way from Southeast Aisa of the message of this person is sending out to Gotham that Catherine works for against her ex-husband who goes by the name of...Sin Tzu.

#2 – Two Cults in One War

Tayla: Who's Sin Tzu you ask? I can give you guys the full detail about that man...Born in Southeast Asia, and abandoned as a child, Sin Tzu was adopted by an offshoot of the Indian Thuggee cult, and trained in their philosophy and combat skills. Once, when the cultists were being pursued by the police, the cult hid out in the caves of Chulan, which housed scrolls containing the military and mystic knowledge of ancient warlords. Studying these, Sin developed mastery of both strategy and the ancient practice of Mehta-Sua - a discipline allowing the channeling of mental energy to enhance one's own physical power and allowing one to control other people's minds. With this power, Sin built an army of dedicated soldiers from collections of scattered thugs, and embarked on an ambitious career as a warlord. Often acting through puppet politicians, he conquered the country of Cynna, and marched the entire population into 're-education' camps; he likewise conducted a brutal invasion of Unglong, and enslaved thousands of the country's people; finally, he conquered large swaths of Vet Nak. Once his conquests were completed, Sin Tzu would usually move on. He was first and foremost a warrior, not a ruler, and cared little for the chaos that enveloped his conquered subjects after he left. Hearing tales of Gotham City's Dark Knight, he formed a plan to defeat him. Arranging to be 'caught' and imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, Sin engineered a mass break-out from Stonegate Penitentiary, creating chaos on the streets of Gotham, and releasing what he planned to be the recruits for his new army. At the same time, he took over Arkham and enlisted the aid of several of Batman's rogues: Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane. Sin Tzu is a master strategist, who always studies his adversary closely and devises a carefully thought-out plan before acting. He is also one of the world's deadliest martial artists, having undergone a training regimen to rival Batman's. He has become extremely skillful. In particular, Sin is a master of the obscure martial art known as Mehta Sua, which allows him to distort other people's perception, and sometimes even control their minds. He is also a master of Yanjin, an art that enhances his physical and mental strength. Now back to the story...

As Hill plays the DVD for Gordon and Megan watch on what it shows and says for Sin Tzu speaks up of his plans while breaking out a few villains from Arkham Asylum and another one from Stone Gate Prison. From his words of his game that he wanted to go up against a certain someone he wants to go up against, who's within Gotham City 'that we all know of'; to see his men and another woman help the three dangerous inmates from Arkham and prison from two of them, and one from the prison of Stone Gates could be trouble. Even worse with Ra's around, for he too has the same message to watch as well. Along with Talia and Ubu to see with that man. As the other three watched the whole thing to see and hear Sin's words. A threat? A warning? What does this man want? He even did something bad to destroy his home town a while back!

"People of Gotham City, hear me. For we've come to your town to claim this area ours! Mine for the taken. Not even the League of Shadows will stand in our way...Let them try, for I know that Ra's al Ghul and his men are trying to do the same. But he's not why I made this video; there's another reason for me to call 'him' out for a battle of wits to know who's better for I've learn so much about your Dark Knight type of super hero. I'm talking about...Batman. For you see, we're more smarter, skillful, deadly, ad ready for anything than the way we look type of terrorist group to have reasons; reasons to face off against the Dark Knight by my doing to know that he has backup from the young Robin, the original Robin who's now Nightwing, Batgirl, and his true love of a bounty hunter calling herself Megan Tsuki. I've done some research...so much so that I'm claim everything all over this town and area to get Batman with his friends to come to me. If he or any one else who are the name of those partners don't try stopping us or slowing down the League of Shadows, then we have no choice but to release a bomb or our own nuking; easy to remove carefully without causing it to hit by a strong impact for only that's the way to disarm it. If you all arrive to do those things and we'll meet, then no threat will come to anyone else. If you don't show, then...I'll turn Gotham into a empty field with a huge landscape hole left out, the way I did back at Southeast Asia after I've trained myself thee to pay those who had taught me well, a betrayed me. I'll give you some time to appear, and I brought some back up with me besides my Indian Thuggee members, I've also have some reinforcements that I've gathered...from one woman who knows of Ra's and Megan too well, two with fear and strength, and the other in person who's no longer human. You'll know who they are soon enough. For now, within 48, I'll set up the bomb to try to find me soon to bring Batman and/or his gang to me. Until then, see you real soon and pray for mercy that could be your last."

And with one flash of light showing a symbol of yin and yang on Sin's forehead to show on the screen to hurt Megan, Gordon, and Hill's eyes to cover them and then the video was destroyed. Looks like Sin means business after delivering the message with Ra's, Talia, Ubu, and the other members from the League of Shadows follow their master in to battle against Sin and his men right away...But who was the woman and the other three villains who's working with Sin? As DVD disc stopped working, for the three see who they were dealing with a little to learn little about Sin Tzu so far.

"So that's Sin Tzu, huh?" Megan asks the two men. "(That only leaves the questions about his game, that strange woman who knows about me, and who the other three bad guys are who escaped to stopping them of course.)"

Yep, and hopefully we'll learn about that part soon enough.

"That it is...That's someone you don't want to mess with, isn't that right, Mayor?" Gordon asks Hill to try to hear his answers. "Mayor? Mayor Hill?"

Megan points out to show Mayor Hill was hiding under his desk. Looking like he was picking something up, but he was really a scaredy cat to not admit his mistakes 'but Megan could tell on her own end'.

"Oh, Oh! You're right about that, Commissioner Gordon. Ah, don't mind me...I was just trying to find my pen that I just dropped off my desk is all. I too don't want to mess with Sin Tzu at all either." he clears his throat next. "So, would you two help me out?"

Like they'll let a war and a bomb go off in Gotham City...For Gordon and Megan had a plan to stop all of this with Batman's help as well.

"Gordon?"

"Right." Gordon agrees with Megan. "Mayor, both Megan and I will assure you that we'll save the many lives in Gotham and stop both the terrorists groups with the bombs. Well, Officer Montoya and Detective Bullock handle with the people to get to safety and my other men to keep an close eye on Ruby Heart, I'll gather anything else from our enemies who are on the loose. Megan, you, Batman, and the others try to stop the bombing first and try to find a way to slow down Ra's and his men by any means."

Mayor Hill thinks that Batman could cause more problems in this mess even if Sin said he demands the Dark Knight to show up.

"That could be a bad idea to do!"

Now he tells them, they need Batman!

"You can't be serious, Mayor!?" Shock Gordon. "Batman has done so much good to save us so many times."

"Hill, what gives?!" angered Megan. "Sin said he wants Batman, we can handle him with his help. Or don't you not care about the lives of so many people...with a bomb place somewhere for God knows where!" she tries calming herself from her powers to lose it almost. "Sorry, I just haven't been myself lately. (Cool it, Megan, you've trained for this...) Whether you like Batman or not, we need him."

No kidding! For Mayor Hill let's out sigh to hate to admit it, only yo believe in Megan's words very well to trust in her more to keep Batman in check 'or so he says'.

"If you say so, Ms. Tsuki, please forgive me." Hill adjusts his glasses. "I guess I do owe...Batman for saving me countless times from the many dangers so far to ask for his help."

"I'm glad you see things my way, Mayor Hill."

Soon enough from out of the shadows for the window to open up, appeared Batman who has come to the rescue for Megan was happy to see him, even for Gordon too 'to come out of nowhere all the time to surprisingly notice a lot'.

"Batman."

"I'm glad you came, Batman." said Megan to hug her boyfriend. "The disc we got from Hill showed us-!"

"I know. Two terrorists are at war, Ra's and a man called Sin Tzu. Having another member, three other familiar villains who broke out of Arkham Asylum to Stone Gate Prison, and a bomb will soon be set off if I don't show up. We're in this together, Megan, so we can handle anything. We'll put a stop to this mess." he said.

Just one thing on Mayor Hill's mind was this...

"So with Commissioner Gordon gathering the data to be our backup, the other officers on standby for Ms. Heart to save the people, and stopping two major villains...I have one thing to ask. For you, Ms. Tsuki, and your boyfriend are the only ones to stop this mess together? Just you two?"

Nope, there were more to join them to appear outside of Mayor Hill's home to show themselves to back up both Batman and Megan. Lucky for Batman to see the video in time to report in, for help has arrived with three familiar faces.

"Make that three." said Robin.

Other than the young one, also for Barbara Gordon showed Bruce/Batman the tape for Tim/Robin to show Dick the same footage to join in as well. For both Batgirl and Nightwing to join in as well. Cool!

"Four." Nightwing said.

"And five." and Batgirl.

Now Mayor Hill has some backup to aid the city and protect everyone else 'and his life' for Megan, Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl to get the job done for him. AS Gordon will do the same thing for his other men to stop the two terrorists and stop the bomb in no time.

"What did I tell you, Mayor? We got all the help we need. So we better get to work right away."

And for everyone else to be all set, it was go time for Mayor Hill shows them a map of the locations that Sin might've place the bombs in some of the area for him to strike, and not get in to a fight with Ra's or his men for the time being...Well, for some show off mayor to always come prepare on things that might happened to stopping it all somehow. Good for him on that part.

"Yes, let's get to it." Megan has her computer book out to gather every information she can get. "I need everything you can give us, Hill, if you would be so kind."

For Mayor Hill shakes hands with Batman to understand the matter at hand to be over and done with.

"In any case, I'll tell you all that I can. So, Batman, let's call it a truths until this entire nightmare's over." said the mayor to show the others the map next. "Okay, please pay attention on what I'm about to show and tell all of you to get this terror war to ending it by with all of your help."

As Mayor Hill tells all six about the even that could happen, the search begins. From Ruby Heart was still resting at the hospital for Wilkes to watch over her with other officers; the rest of them do the same thing as them, Montoya, and Bullock get everyone out of the area they need to get out of that could some of the bombs near the area. Alfred and Gidget were on stand by back at the Batcave. As Mayor Hill, Veronica Vreeland, Lucius Fox, and Jack Ryder go somewhere else to stay put 'only for Jack to take off somewhere alone'...Leaving Gordon and a few more of his officers to do some research on Sin Tzu's true goals to stop the League of Shadows during the time, a risky move to do alone as he needs to try find out about the other missing villains who broke free by Sin's doing. Leaving Megan, Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl to work together on the streets to find the bombs; as Ra's goes somewhere else with his men to leave his daughter Talia to do something else for him with Ubu to tag along with her father. Ah, okay...?

It would seem that Sin was watching on the other five to be searching around the empty streets of Gotham City to be nothing more than abandoned area 'for the time being' as Megan uses her watch and computer book to pinpoint the bombs locations soon enough. From searching high and low is a bit hard to do to be quick about this mission, to have many lives put in danger by Sin's doing. And what of Ra's doing to really stop Catherine and the war? Anyways, let's see how the five are doing on their search...As Megan lays out the plannings for the other team to follow.

"Here's what I can gather from Hill's words, to be right about the landscapes. The bomb is one big one so Sin Tzu would place it somewhere hidden for no one can see or hear it to go off if a lot of people were around. We have a few choices where it could be...Any guesses?"

The other four heroes try to think carefully on where the bomb could be.

"It could be somewhere buried in the parks grounds?" Robin guessed.

"It could, if it wasn't too noticeable." Batman added. "I highly doubt it."

"What about in the waters of Gotham Bay side?" asked Nightwing. "A big explosion could make a huge tsunami to try flooding the entire city."

"If it was water proof." said Batman. "It wouldn't be in the waters unless it was a water mines."

"And I take it that having it in one of the buildings could be an issue?" questioned Batgirl.

And what does Batman have to say about that part?

"It would be too easy to see on a roof top to destroy the building in one blast and everyone else inside."

So – it wasn't in the waters, not buried underground of the parks, or not on top of any type of buildings. If that were the case for Batman to be right about a few things that could happen 'but not at all', then Megan and her boyfriend put their heads together to come up with one last guess on the other bombings next location.

"Then there's one area that Sin could hid the bomb in..." Megan looks at Batman. "I believe it's somewhere down below, but all the way down the city's...?"

"The sewers." Batman answers his fiance. "That's the only spot it could be in right now, we better find a way to get there."

And lucky for Batman and Megan, they leave the three to the secret entrance from the sewers they've used a while back to rush over there right away. From Batgirl flying the Batplane for Robin to hang with her, Nightwing to be riding on his Nightcycle, and Batman with Megan in the Batmobile. While scouting the area to find the entrance for the other three, for them to be Crime Alley for Batman to be placing two roses on the ground where his parents were killed; Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne to be a sad day for Bruce to lose two of the people he loved, with Megan doing the same thing to aid her true love together while they still have some time left.

"Thomas. Martha. I'm taking care of your son, I'll keep him happy to protect many other lives too." she prays to them. "You both would be proud of Bruce if you two were still alive today. Rest in peace, both of you." she hugs Bruce/Batman after that. "Bruce..."

He hugs Megan back for them to be tracing fingers from their hands. For the upcoming event to happen, batman needed to be sure if Megan was ready for anything from her powers could handle.

"Megan, I'm happy for you to be here for me. I just..."

"Look, I get it. Really I do." she said back. "If it does happen for my powers to lose it or worse headaches happening, I want you to stop me. But still, I want to help you out. The way Ra's is in war against Catherine with Talia and this Sin guy, I just can't stand by and see people get hurt. I have to do this."

Batman understood to know that Megan won't be in this mess alone. Like him, she also has friends by her side too, even for some to be crime fighters as well.

"I know you do, thank you again, Megan. For always being there for me." said the Dark Knight.

Now it was time to get back to work...For Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl were waiting for the lovers.

"Same here. Well, we better find that entrance from the Sewer King's hidden door to get through the sewers while we still can to finding the bomb. (And to learn about Sin who wants me with that woman who works for him.)"

Just as Batman and Megan were about to catch up with the others, and then it happens...one of the Sin Tzu's members of The Indian Thuggee Cult to be spying on them. For Megan to sense out for Batman to also see from far away in front of them.

"Who's there?" Batman demanded to know.

The man's been spotted to panic and starts to run away for Megan goes after him from almost throwing ninja type of knives at them, but they all ducked in time as the man began to flee away.

"Hey! Hey!" Megans fires some gun shots to miss and chases the man on foot. "Get back here, you! (Great, now I have to go after this person on foot.) Batman, get the others! There are more around this area!"

Megan goes off in a hurry for Batman couldn't stop her in time but to see more members ready to ambush the rest.

"Megan!" he had not choice. "Batgirl! Nightwing! Robin! We got company!"

Fight time! With Batman gets the other three in time to fight off against the other Indian Thuggee Cult members in combat battle, go Bat-Team! Good name for those guys to have, huh? From Batman setting off the smoke bomb to lose some of the men and while using his x-ray goggles allowed him to take them down with his punches and kicks; Nightwing comes flying in to grappling hook one to send the others flying. As Batgirl uses a rope to type some of them down, the rest she headbutts their heads at one another. Leaving Robin to use his Batarangs to slowing some of them down to beat the rest of them up with his speed and skills to tricking them all until he got an opening, and he did. So far so good to leave one left for Megan.

"So where's Megan?" ask Batgirl.

Good question – she was still chasing after one last member who was trying to out run her from the streets. From gun firing, using objects to try slow Megan down and such, she just uses her powers to push back trash barrels to hit the member form behind to stop running. Ouch! She does stop the man to catch up to give the man a kick to the back to go down; and trying to stab Megan to punch the weapon away to getting cut a little to continue giving the member a beat down while making the man talk to get some answers out of him.

"Start talking! What's Sin's game to wanting Batman and blowing up Gotham?!"

"I..." he tries talking to get hurt a lot. "Don't...know..." So Megan kept on hurting the man some more.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You have to know something from your boss!" she hits him again. "What's his goal?!"

Megan was going mad with her powers doing all the violent work without stopping for one bad guy getting beaten the most.

"Stop! I said I don't know, okay?" the man started to cry.

Mean Tsuki's powers was starting to make her lose her mind a bit...

"I WANT SOME ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!"

This was really bad here...For Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl arrived at the worse time to see Megan beating the living crap out of the man.

"Is that Megan?" question Robin. "She's not acting like herself..."

Nightwing tries to talk to her.

"Ah, Megan...I think you caught him-!" As Nightwing places his hand on Megan's shoulders, a huge gust of wind pushes him aside from her ESP powers to be unable to control it.

"BACK OFF!" she shouted.

He was fine for Robin and Batgirl work together to use the grappling guns to tie up Megan to calm her down.

"Megan, stop it!" said Batgirl. "You have to calm down! You're killing him!"

Allowing Nightlight to push the bad guy aside to save his life in time thanks to Batgirl and Robin stopping Megan, Batman comes in to grab hold of his woman to call out to her form the power of their love 'while using Megan's mini carrying mirror to show herself'.

"Listen to us, Megan! You're not yourself right now! Look at you!" Batman shows Megan's face to come back to normal again and then looked horrified. "Its your powers! You can't let that take over your body or your mind, or you'll be gone forever like your clone did, or have you forgotten?! Don't become something you're not! Please, Megan, we need you. I need you."

From the reflections from Megan's mistakes to get scared, breathing heavily, and such for Batman to confront his love, she looks like herself again thanks to the Dark Knight. Screaming in fear, the other three feel bad for her.

"(No...My powers did it again...!) No! NOOOOO!" Megan freaks out. "Batman, I didn't mean to-!"

Batman understood to gently move aside Megan next to the others while he has a little talk to get some answers from the person who was hurt, but was still alive. That was good! For he wasn't mad for Megan to have some anger problems and ESP to lose control of combined, it just he hates to see her get hurt even more from so much to be taken care of lately. And I do mean a whole lot more.

"Keep your eyes on her." he then grabs the man to bring him somewhere private. "Listen, pal. The way she has beaten you so far, don't think twice that I won't go easy on you instead." Batman has him now. "If you understand already, then start talking...!"

Oh, boy...Batman means business. Unaware that they were still being watched by Sin from hacking in to other cameras all over Gotham's streets to see what went down so far. While Batman was trying to get some answers that was going on, the others waited for Robin checks on Megan first.

"Megan, you looked scary when you were hurting that guy..."

Not the best way to described it, but okay...

"No kidding. It was like you were a totally different person." said Nightwing. "Is was like you snapped."

"It's not that, Dick..." Megan tries to clear her head. "I...I don't know what happened. Its like it just came out of me...It's gotten worse after two years ago."

True, it kind of was...Even for Batgirl to have a scary dream about that part might've been a sign of some kind.

"It's gotten worse, hasn't it Megan? That would make sense from the horrible dream I had was like looking in to a future. A warning..." she tries explaining to the others. "Remember when I had that dream of my fear for everyone to know our true identities for my Dad to go after all of you guys? From Scarecrow's fear toxin that also affects people's dreams too? Well, when I woke up after seeing my Dad and Bruce falling to their doom from bane trying to finish them off, Megan saw the horror to get upset, angry, and sad all combined for that type of power to go haywire and then...half the town was completely destroyed because of Megan's powers. From that part, it could be coming true for you, Megan."

Oh, yeah...that was a crazy episode that was, huh? If that were the case true on what Barbara/Batgirl was saying about it and all, it could happen differently to Megan that could almost destroy the entire town from her powers, but half of that part was a vision of the real thing to come. Or rather far from it really.

"Megan destroying Gotham from her powers?" shock Robin.

"I find that part to be impossible." said Nightwing.

Even for Megan herself didn't want to believe in it neither, and what Barbara said there and felt from her awful dream could be the case that it might happen. From Sin's doing, the other villains on the loose, Ra's, Talia, or what? I mean what could really be going on from that vision to predict one thing that could happen involving with Megan's nightmares with them all? Whatever it was, it might be really bad than just beating some one up to death almost.

"(No...it can't be...! Me losing my powers from my friends dying to cause Gotham City to be destroyed because of it.)" Megan had trouble taking this in too well. "(I know that I can control this somehow. So, no! I won't let this affect me...Not one bit!)"

And for that, the search for the bomb still continues once Batman talks to that person to finally getting some answers, and then leaving the rest for Gordon to take him to prison. What else happens next...? Well for one thing – someone comes to steal some things for Veronica to see for herself to sneak on out.

"Hey...! Thief!" she sees the villain. "Catwoman?"

Yep, Selina Kyle/Catwoman was back to do something big with her cat Isis helping her out. Even so to see something was happening back the Gotham hospital to see one room wasn't right with one person to be doing something very odd.

"What's this...?" Catwoman sees something that wasn't normal to move away from the images was too much. "Isis, tell me that wasn't just me who just saw that, right?"

Well, whatever it was...something was cooking up something huge!

#3 – The Hunt for the Bomb

Deep from inside of the sewers as the five make their way around for Megan to try to clear her head 'to look upset after almost hurting someone with her powers' to still use her watch that was connected to her computer book to lead Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin to the location of the bomb that Sin Tzu set up. I hope they can make it there in time, because those five weren't alone right now. Yep, they were being watched on...Not good...!

"Alright, we need to head straight to take a right through those pipes." Megan tells them while looking at her watch. "Then another right to turn left, then down, another up, and..I think we'll come across two fork roads in the middle; I think the last past is getting us closer to the bomb's location from the other path."

She was on the right track, just not on the being herself kind of thing for Batman to worry about her a lot more for Dick/Nightwing to notice.

"Bruce, tell me something between you and me. Is Megan going to be fine?"

He kept walking in silence for Tim/Robin tries talking to his partner next.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, right-?"

"Wait, Tim." Barbara/Batgirl stops him in time. "I wouldn't..." she shows Robin that Batman was tightening his fists a lot. "I think neither of these two aren't themselves for the moment to try hiding the pain in them."

For the other two boys to see that, it'll be while for Batman to help out Megan for them to get better, some how.

"I guess that answers my question." Nightwing felt bad. "(Megan...)"

Drawing a bit closer to get the right direction and finally to the fork road part of the two paths to pick the right one for the five heroes stopped to look and pick out to the bomb to be somewhere from one of those two paths somewhere, but which one was it? It was hard to tell for Megan to move in a bit closer from the left path and then the right to get the readings locations...Not that easy to do.

"Got anything?" asked Robin.

Megan finding some type of odd readings from one felt like hers and the other from her watch to find the bomb's location to have one more look at the two rooms by double checking the whole thing, from that and her computer book.

"Hmm... (What's going on?) I feel like there's something between the left room and the right, for one of them has the bomb's location-!" Megan then gets washed away by strong water coming from the sewers to come flowing down hard out of nowhere. "(This is new!) Move away now!"

For Batman uses his grappling hook to get to the ceiling in time, while both Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin do the same thing, but Megan got stuck to be unable to get to her magnet boots to get wash up and away from the team as the current was so powerful.

"Megan!" Nightwing tries to save her. "Grab my hand!"

"I can't swim from this strong current!"

Nightwing holds on to Megan's hand for Batman, Batgirl, and Robin do the same thing without letting go. Only for more members who worked for Sin Tzu appear to shoot them down. So Megan was having no choice use her powers again to push them all away to save their lives instead and was wash up to another area of the sewers.

"Megan!" Batman calls out to his woman.

Not good since Megan was unable to be rescued in time, but she had a mission to do while the other did the rest with the bomb problem.

"(I had no choice in order to save their lives! Whatever happens now, I have to take care one thing for them to do the other!)" she prays for hope on the other four. "Not good! Listen to me, Batman! Everyone! Go stop the bomb and find me from the belt! I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!"

And away she goes, to find some way to swim to safety somehow...Megan Tsuki had to be strong. As Batman was upset to see that those two got separated for not reaching out to Megan for the Dark Knight, allowing Nightwing to pull him out of the waters leaving him, Batgirl, and Robin to stop the goons together to keep on going. But where to next?

"Megan?" Robin tries calling out to his friend. "Megan!"

"I don't see her anywhere. We better have a look around." said Batgirl.

"But what about the bomb?" questioned Nightwing.

"Wait!" Batman had something else in mind to say to the other three. "Megan will be okay. We'll find her as soon while we find the bombs first. It's important to save both her life and everyone else's al over Gotham." he tries to be strong. "(Megan...Please be safe.) Let's move out." Batman then says something to Nightwing while walking together. "What you asked me before, Dick, about me feeling well...I'm both sad and angry to see Megan the way she is. Suffering, confused, sad, upset, and scared from her powers. I'm worried she'll get herself from that thing taking over and I'll lose her forever, I can't let that happen. I can't!"

Almost making a scene 'for Robin and Batgirl were already aware of to try ignoring it' for Bruce/Batman was that upset to see Megan suffering so much for Nightwing knew from the answer right away just by looking at him.

"Hey, you're right. Megan's brave. She'll find us while we also take care of the mission." he said. "Don't worry, we'll find your fiance. Let just do the other part first, either the bomb of this Sin Tzu himself. Come on."

He does make a good point...Thanks to Nightwing's words, Batman feels a bit better to keep on going. And so were Batgirl and Robin for they know that Megan will come back to them some how, or them finding her either way.

"Thank you, Nightwing, let's go. (Megan, please wait for us.)"

Good to know that part was settle so far. With Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl looked around in one area of the sewers, so did Megan to be somewhere else in a different direction. Where she was at right now was out of the waters after getting wash up 'to have the suit on by luck' as she gets up on her feet to have a look around the area to look and feel so different which could be no other than Sin's hideout for sure; with a lot of flags of Sin Tzu's The Indian Thuggee cult symbol sign of the yin and yang all over the grounds. Getting herself up to try finding the bomb and the enemy with her computer book and watch still in check.

"Ah...man...Ah, sick!" Megan comes to and hates the smell. "(And Bruce thinks this suit was for show, I think not. Oh, right! The bomb!)" she looks up the location from her computer book. "Hey, it's in the area Batman and the others are in, good. They're making their way on the other side. Then that means in this other direction has...Sin himself. I'll be able to stop him for good so I better watch myself. (And not let these powers take control of me, not this time.)" she was ready to face off with more of Sin's army. "(Bruce...Please wait for me, stay safe. That goes double for Dick, Tim, and Barbara as well.) Right! Time to move on out."

I guess Megan's trying to fight on still while still being herself from the looks of it, other than Ra's was doing the same for him, Ubu, and his members from the League of Shadows/Shadow Society to sneak into Ruby Heart's room at the hospital as he had something in mind for her. Like what...? Not good from the looks of it.

"At long last we meet again." he said to slowly approach to Ruby in bed. "If you think this was the only way to trick me in your little games, then you better think again."

Just then, something appears to have Ubu on high alert for his master that something bad was about to happen next..

"Master!"

But it was too late to cause an explosion in one hospital room to get destroyed, only one for the rest of the building was unharmed and everyone else. Close call. But not close enough for Ubu to not find Ra's anywhere or Ruby for those two go missing suddenly for Ubu and the other members to retreat to find their leader right away, and for Wilkes to call backup to report in on what just happened.

"Officer Montoya! Detective Bullock! Come in!" Wilkes kept on talking. "Ruby Heart has gone missing out of her room from the League of Shadows' doing! Tell Commissioner Gordon to be on high alert! Repeat, tell him to be on high alert to find Ruby!"

Who would want to kidnap Ruby like that? And what about Ra's? If he wasn't behind this type of mess, then who was...? So weird...

#4 – Return Villains and some Heroes

With Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl making it to the next area of the sewers to locate the bomb, only to be stopped by the three villains who've escaped; from two of them from Arkham Asylum being Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow and Bane himself. As well from Stone Gate Prison was also Matt Hagen/Clayface. Wait! Those three that Sin's let loose in Gotham? Well, it was still bad for the four crime fighters to work together in order to stop the bomb as soon as they stop the other three bad guys who are all in their way...And hurry! Time's running out.

"Sorry, Batman. But if you and your little friends want to stop my bomb, then you have to get through us." said the Scarecrow to have his fear gas to release or to take away out to go. "Prepare to see a whole new fear of mine."

"Thanks to this Sin guy, we can do whatever we want to as we take over this entire city." Clayface said. "And now from my powers...I can do whatever I want without holding anything back!" he morphs into something to be ready to fight.

"And what better way for any of us to do so to be set free and work for Mr. Tzu, and by crushing all four of you but Megan at once." Bane was ready to fight all four of the crime fighters. "Give it your all as my Venom in my body will give me enough to break you all in two. Gentlemen, let's get them..."

Looks like Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin all need to work together to stop three bad guys to stop the bomb right away. But up against Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane? A four against three is a easy fight for them, but still...Something doesn't seem right about all of this (I'm just saying...). For Batman, he tells everyone else to be on their guard as he and Nightwing will stop Bane together, Batgirl goes up against Scarecrow, and Robin goes up against Clayface.

"Everyone, stay on your guard. Try to take them down."

You heard the Dark Knight, fighting through to get to the bomb! With Batman and Nightwing using their brains to stop Bane something besides fighting by working as a team; while Batgirl had her gas mask on from Scarecrow to give it everything she has against a madman like him, and Robin tries to use from shocking and freezing up Clayface from his many tricks and forms he does. So far, it was an easy battle for the other four to fight their way through to search for the bomb right away...Only it was far from over to have a yin and yang type of symbols on all three of their foreheads to show 'by Sin Tzu's doing', to power up and to fight back, which was very bad. From Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane getting beating up a bit as they will fight back this time.

"I guess now we show Batman and his friend on what we really are made of. Time to attack, boys. For I am the master of fear!"

From lots of gas to go around

"Yeah. If you guys think you've stopped us, then you better think again."

A lot of growing that was part of Clayface to grow.

"This time...we will all break the Bat and your family!"

And Venom coursing through Bane's body to have bigger muscles. And for the three to attack again to be ten times stronger than last time; as the fear gas affects Batgirl to be afraid of be stuck in darkness from Scarecrow's doing to hit her a lot with his cane, while Clayface uses his own body to trap Robin to try to kill him off to be losing air, and Bane was strong to withstand both Nightwing and Batman's heavy blows of punches and kicks to use one hit to take those duo heroes down in seconds. They were too powerful! Seeing that Batman had no choice but to swim into another pipe to escape for him, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl to swim on out of there to the bomb's location.

"Nightwing! Batgirl! Robin! Hold on!"

Batman pulls the lever of the drain of the pipes to flush on out of danger in time for the other three villains misses their chances to stop them all, but they got out alive in to another area within the sewers, close call! I guess for those three will be back to be only just the beginning of their new powers given by Sin Tzu himself.

"They've escaped." said Bane. "Can you find them, Clayface?"

He tries to find nothing else around the pipe lines at all. So Batman and the other three got out alive but hurt at least.

"No luck. That water push them down good, I can't find them anywhere." he said to try to stretch out all over.

"So, we did all of this for nothing? We almost had them all." said Scarecrow.

But they know that they can win now to be only the beginning.

"There's nothing to worry about, my friends. We have power now, remember? We've won this battle, but the war's not over yet. We'll get them back next time. The rest we leave to Mr. Tzu to take care of the everything else." Bane knows of it to break a pipe line in half with his bare hands. "We have nothing to hold back now that we can fight much better, so we'll continue with our own tasks and then we'll kill again."

Not good for the three to cause trouble all over Gotham City while they were unstoppable. Bane with his massive strength, Clayface to make lots more clones from his body to grow and such, and of course Scarecrow's fear gas to give or to take away to make people lose their minds either way. As Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl try to get themselves fix up...Megan finds another area to fight off a lot of Sin's members to get in her way to stop the destination she needed to go to; too many for her to handle alone only to have backup to come the rescue. In a goofy way, known other than Jack Ryder/The Creeper. Okay? What luck that he's on the good side which was good.

"Creeper?!" this surprises Megan. "(Bruce and I don't mind Jack becoming that person when we stop the bad guys, but I didn't think he would show up on a day like this!)"

"Surprise!" Creeper said to punch one henchmen in the face. "And pow! Right in the kisser for you, pal!" he throws the man at the others to show his fighting moves to aid Megan. "Who else wants some?!" then Creeper waves to Megan. "How's it going, Megan?"

As those two joined together to fight off against Sin's men, Creeper tells Megan the story 'to hide his identity as Jack Ryder the reporter to everyone else'. All but Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Batman, and Megan herself to know about who the Creeper really was.

"I was wondering the same thing about you!"

"Really? Oh, I'm touched. I'm glad you and I are bestest friends."

Megan kicks on bad guy down unstop.

"Besides that, why are you here?"

Creeper punches the other one in a silly way.

"Why? Nothing much. Just protecting the people in this crazy town to have some type of trouble."

"Trouble?" Megan was lost. "Either way, you as the Creeper must have something good for me to do the rest of the work, do you?"

"That I do, Megan!" he continues talking while fighting. "I just found out since the news media couldn't get in a building that's sealed up do to some maniac type terrorist. Somewhere underground parking lot to be there from the look of the...crazy commotions and such to be going on! And the bomb must be somewhere in this stinky place." Creeper laughs. "And, hey! I just thought to tell the Bat Team about it, and you are one of the members!" Creeper has that part down.

"Who can say? But nice guess." she said. "Yeah, Batman and the others should be heading towards the bomb right about now."

With the two taking out the first group to catch their breaths after a fight like that. Megan wanted to hear more on what Creeper had to say, on where to go to next. With Creeper trying to be silly to point out the direction that Megan needed to go to while moving his arms around all over the place.

"Is that so? That's good news! Now about the bad guys hide out to be near the parking lot..."

"So where do I have to go?" she asks the silly super hero.

"Okay, let me think..." he moves around to tell Megan all about it. "First you need to go left, and then right, see a ladder, climb up top to reach to a drain to show that underground area where people park their cars. And from there is where that bad guy is hiding from the insides...I just know it, that I can smell it from down below." Creeper then shows Megan a map. "Thanks to some friends of my as co-workers, I've borrow it for you to do some sweet detective work."

Nice, Creeper has a map for Megan to scan on to her computer book to finding the location to follow Sin's location.

"(Not bad, Jack...) Wow, this is great."

"No need to thank me, or do. I don't mind from my best friend." Creeper then smell more trouble. "Oh, mama...! Heads up!"

More Sin Tzu's army were coming to get Megan for her to try getting to next destination. Only for Creeper to keep on fighting to help out his friend to have more fighting from within him.

"Creeper?" Megan didn't want to see her partner get hurt.

"Don't worry about me, captain, I'll be fine! You keep on moving until you reach the top! Not bad there, huh?" Creeper was being silly again while fighting on. "I'll keep the others out of danger, the rest of this terrorists wars is up to you and Batman to stop this mess. You better get going."

Megan understood to move forward while Creeper stayed behind to fight and kept people out of danger as a news reporter.

"(Just don't die on us, Jack...) OK!" Megan fights through to get to the other room in time. "Creeper, you better get out of here alive when I find my way out! Thanks again!"

"Roger! Roger!"

As Creeper takes out the rest of Sin's henchmen, all was good for the time being, which allows Megan to escape in time to the next room above her. She has found Sin's hideout at last, as an old parking lot building that's not use anymore to be very empty. After Creeper took out the other members, to go back at Jack to report the rest on TV 'thanks to the patches which keep him sane thanks to Batman making those things'...Megan sneaks her way in the place and to see in the dark by using her eye lenses to see through dark out rooms and/or x-ray things through walls of buildings.

"(Okay, this is it. If I've made it this far, Bruce and the other should've fought off the other goons by now to get to the bomb to stop. I have to stop Sin and fast...Maybe she'll be there too. Catherine.)" she said to start to sneak around the place. "(And now it's time for me to give it my all on what's to come next.)"

While Megan was on her own on this part...Back with Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl got out of that mess to be wash up from below the sewers. From Batgirl breathing in the antidote in time, Robin getting all of Clayface's goop off of his body to freezing them up, while Nightwing patches himself up from getting a beat down, and the same with Batman to pull through some how.

"Is everyone all right?" he asks the three.

For Batman to double check – Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing tells their leader that everything was fine with them too like he was.

"I've been better. Lucky to get the fear out of me in time."

"I really need to shower after this."

"Is lucky that any of us are still alive. Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane have got these brand new powers to over power all of us. What was up with that?"

For Batman wishes that he knew about it, only to see the yin and yang symbols on all three of the villains' foreheads. For now, he sees the machine telling him that they were getting close to the bomb to be around the area they were in.

"I wish I knew..." Batman stops to spot the location. "The bombs a few steps ahead of us, follow me."

The other three were back on their feet to follow Batman to detect the bomb to be hiding somewhere, they've finally found it...For it was hiding under the waters of a hidden hole, now they have to disarm it next somehow. Oh, boy...As Megan looked around some more in the hidden area to look all dark and such as she sees lots of statues in her way to walk pass them, only for someone to grab Megan from behind to throw that person down. She felt fine afterwards to see her attacker – but he or she wasn't even human at all, it was a statue...? Huh?! Seeing a lot of them to start to move by someone's doing who was more in control of making the many statues come to life.

"(Now that's something you don't see everyday.)" Megan was ready to fight as she hack into a system to turn on all of the lights. "At least I can see better to fight off against all of you, freaks. Let's go!" she fights off a few statues to destroy the rest from one punch and kick at a time without using her powers to beat them all in seconds. "(And within a minute to stopping them all, nice one.)" Megan soon hears a noise of a old woman in a black hood to show up in front of her to get the gun out. "(When did she...?) Who goes there?! Show yourself!"

Showing out of the shadows for this strange woman, to move aside to show another thing that was in a tube...Ra's al Ghul! And he looks like a mess to look like a very old man! Huh?! Megan didn't think that her enemy/father would get trapped at a bad timing like this event. Feeling very weak, like something was draining this person with something to not make him look young right now.

"Tsuki..."

"Ra's? What's happening to you?" Megan tries shooting the tube that bounce off the bullets to kicking it next. "The glass is too strong to break! Did this old lady did this? Or was it Sin?"

Trying to say something 'while the strange woman moved away', for someone else was coming up from behind Megan as Ra's was warning her daughter of another danger to appear.

"Tsuki...It was Catherine and...using Sin..." he points out to move a little and speak too. "B-B-B-Behind you!"

That's when Sin appears to grab hold of Megan from the neck as she had trouble fighting back to see her enemy.

"You-! (Its Sin Tzu! I have to get out...!)"

Whatever Sin was made of, he was strong to grab hold of one person.

"Ah, Batman's mate and partner in crime fighting...Megan Evans Tsuki the Psyche and bounty hunter." he spoke. "I take it that you got lost to lose your lover and his friends to end up here alone? And seeing the Demon's Head himself to gain some of his Lazarus powers to aid me in a goal to rule over Gotham, just like I did back in my home town. I can do more."

Having no other choice, Megan use some of her powers to break all of the head lights above where Sin was standing next to and made him let go for her to fight back to shoot down the rest of the statues in to tiny pieces.

"Like your little magic tricks will work on me, Sin, and don't think I don't know of you so much that I did a lot of research on already for Gordon and me!" she said to rub her neck from the soreness. "And don't think I'll be defeated from the likes of you! And having Ra's blood for power that you're getting to destroy Gotham City, well you better think again..." Megan was ready to fight back. "I'm a woman who doesn't hold anything back."

Using her powers to throw stuff at Sin to push him around a little, he was still standing to have his entire body glow up to be more than a man of power in a new World War 3. In other words, it wasn't good news for Megan to see this.

"Is that all you got?" he questions Megan.

"What?"

Loss and confused from her new enemy than her own father, Sin was putting up a fight to have powers of his own and a lot more where the statues coming to life on that part to come from. Back with Batman, Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing as they try to disarm the bomb before it goes off...somehow; for Batman hacks through Gidget's programming to aid them, and Alfred to send them the blueprint of the whole thing to get to work nice and carefully to remove the parts very carefully. Because one wrong move, and they'll die and not the others since they've already escaped.

"Alfred, do you have the blueprints for Gidget to hack through the bomb?" the Dark Knight asks his butler.

Alfred has everything all set to go for Gidget to make sure that all was well.

"Everything's in check, Master Bruce." he answers back. "Do be careful, all of you. Its one of those motion sensor type of bombs."

That didn't sound good for Batman and the others to hear, well...Robin doesn't know about it just yet.

"A sensor motion bomb...?"

"It means if we try moving it, hitting it, or even cutting the wrong wire to disarming it..." Batgirl explains.

Then Nightwing says the rest.

"Then we'll blow up with the empty city of ours."

Robin gets freaked out now.

"Ah, man..." he said.

Well, not to Batman. He's going to need all of the help that he can get from his three partners to work together and removing the parts to disarming the bomb carefully.

"It'll be fine." said Batman. "As long as we work together, we'll pull through. Just follow me lead." he begins to tell everyone on what they have to do. "Robin, hand me the tools I need nice and slow. Nightwing, make sure that nothing hits the bomb to make it explode. And Batgirl, hand me the device to detect very carefully so I may find the location of the right wires to cut."

And so, it begins...Batman starts to cut the machine to open. As Robin 'almost dropping the tools' to catch it in time, leaving Batgirl to hand Batman on the parts where to cut the parts, three wires being red, blue and yellow of one each. So far, Batman had his sweats to touch close to the machine...only for Nightwing to stop it just in the nick time using his hand' to almost falling on top of it! And of course both Batgirl and Robin to pull him away from the machine for Batman to continue to cut one more wire that was tangle with the other ones; as he moves around the wires smoothly to try to get one shot to cut the right one to avoid the rest of the false ones, to finally getting the right part done without causing any trouble – until it makes some light sounds and loud noises to start to panic.

"Ah! What's happening?!" Robin panics.

From that to happening, and...it stops. That's it. Nothing blew up, nothing went wrong, and such. Which means that they've done it 'some how by luck'.

"It stopped..." Nightwing was confused. "What was that all about?"

"Who cares! We stopped the bomb, that's all that matters. Right, Bruce?" ask Batgirl. "Ah, hello? Bruce? Earth to Batman?"

For him to be standing still after completing with one task in mind, something wasn't right for Bruce/Batman to know that this was way too easy there...Do Tim/Robin, Barbara/Batgirl, and Dick/Nightwing know something? Hmm...Now back with Megan to be very surprised on what she was seeing from Sin to be this power from her powers compared to his with his yin and yang symbol on his forehead to glow, and his entire body.

"(That symbol!)" Megan holds her ground to demand some answers from Sin Tzu. "Hold it, Sin Tzu! Why are you doing this? Why do you want to take over Gotham City by blowing it up? And why do you have Ra's trap in some tube?" she fires a warning shot at the man. "Answer me-!" Megan was shock to see that the bullet stopped from Sin's powers to hold up near his face. "Are you even human?"

Scary, huh? For the person in a hood to be watching this and was smirking for this strange woman. As for Sin to stop the bullet to let it fall to the ground like it was nothing to him, he laughs a little to reveal the real truth of his goals on 'half' right and the rest was all a set up to have Ra's. And...someone else besides stopping Batman.

"Whatever do you mean, Megan?" he questions her. "I needed Ra's a lot and for the woman who escaped from Catherine who's aiding me else where. Although I was in the war with the League of Shadows is all true to taking over Gotham, but not to destroy it. And even though I am still human who wishes to fight against your Batman, my real goal is to have you the most...the bomb was a set up to keep your four friends where I want them to be from my powers to do..." Sin snaps his fingers to do something with his yin and yang powers from afar to set up the machine on the other four. "Now watch, between two screen to show you on what happens to Batman and his other three crime fighters on what I'm about to do – next."

With the woman setting the two TV screens up to show Megan something from four different bodies from inside, and Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl stopping a bomb – it was all a fake.

"Batman! Nightwing! Robin! Batgirl!"

Ra's watches the horror to get weaker and weaker all over his body from within the tube he was trapped in.

"Detective..." said the weak Ra's.

And so, this happens next for the four crime fighters...With one push from Sin's powers release the machine to inject needles within Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl's arms to have something go through their blood veins to get affected with...I don't know, with something not normal! And yet, they weren't hurt or getting killed from it. They were all unharmed and such to learn that the bomb thing was all a fake.

"Ouch!" Batgirl rubs her arm to feel some pain. "Okay, that was odd. And yet...Looks like this shot didn't do anything to us."

And with the machine shutting down, it was still unknown on what that was all about.

"If that's the case, the whole bomb was a fake?" surprised Robin. "I don't believe it! We went through all of this for nothing?!"

"Looks like way, kid, at least...I hope so." Nightwing added to tell Batman about it. "What also matters is that double checked as a team. You know, Bruce? Bruce?" he sees Batman looking at the machine. "Hey, its over. We're fine."

Well, knowing Bruce/Batman, for he might know that something was up to not be over yet for him to let his guard down.

"I don't know, Dick." he couldn't figure this part out to still try to get something from the parts to examine it somehow. "I feel like its far from over."

Ah, yeah...he could say something like that. For those four Bruce/Batman, Dick/Nightwing, Tim/Robin, and Barbara/Batgirl have something going on through their body on what they were injected with for none of them don't even known of it yet. For Megan to see that it wasn't good from their body scanners to show a power energy wave like Sin's to use on them. What?! That's not good.

"Batman! Everyone!" she was mad this time. "Sin! What do you want with my friends?! What do they have inside their bodies!?"

As Ra's powers made it happen for Sin to get it by force and his powers, he makes it to a liquid form to go through anyone's body to be under the mad man's control for his real goal was about to be told next. For Sin wants Megan Tsuki by any means.

"Why you may ask, Megan? Well, since I'm showing you with your father's help and mine, I might as well explain everything. For me to take over everything from your city, I must have power from Ra's al Ghul himself in order to over thrown the leader of the terrorist who stands in my way; for which I did to have the powers from the Giant Mutes' queen to get the powers and the leftovers from Ruby Heart...as some as I can get, I needed more to have from my assistant here to Catherine's brains to guide me and my army, while also having Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane by my side."

This was news for Megan to hear even for Ruby Heart was also recaptured.

"(Ruby's been capture again?! This is really bad..) Scarecrow? Clayface? Bane? You have those three criminals working for you?!" she was shock.

"Yes, both a yes and a no." said Sin to show the symbol power on his forehead. "I'm in control of them to use their skills while having some backup power to use as a weapon from these guys."

He then shows Megan another tube of the frozen states of Joker, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy as they were also using Mr. Freeze's leftover weapons.

"And them while having Mr. Freeze's ice guns?! Okay, Sin! What's your real goal?! Get to the point." Megan demands to know from Sin.

Yeah, get to the point already!

"Oh, yes. Where are my matters? My other goal is to not only fight against Batman, but to also have you joining my team, Megan Evans Tsuki. With your powers to do what I please to with more help and some backup to gather a few more things to have even more power of my own to create, I'm going to need some help from your powers of ESP by any means. Oh, boys."

As the woman in a hood moves her hand to call out Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane hold Megan down for her to do something for their boss to give them all a order.

"Oh, no!" Megan tries to out run them to get caught from the three bad guys.

"Sorry, but Sin wants something from you." said Scarecrow. "A little bit a fear to see and then get taken away will do you some good on what we'll be placing on your head."

From the gas to taken away Megan's fears...

"And some of parts to become...something like me but still be your beautiful self, Megan." same with Clayface. "Trust me, one of my works of having some clay parts won't hurt a bit."

To Clayface's other clay parts to have under Megan's control on some parts from her body...

"Let's not forget to give you a taste from some of my Venom, my dear." and Bane. "What's part of me, is now part of you."

As well as Bane's Venom to give some on Megan's legs. And last but not least for the hooded woman to place a chip on Megan's head to make those powers of non-fear, clay, and venom steroids to make her into Sin's slave to work for him and to be under his control by force for her ESP powers or herself couldn't break free from this one. Oh, no!

"No...! No! No! NOOO! (What's happening to me...?)"

No way to fight back from it for Megan's brain to work, but not her body for Sin and his army were ready to take over everything in Gotham to finish with a few more tasks next.

"Stop this, Sin!" Ra's beg to not have his daughter get hurt. "Its me you want, leave Tsuki out of this!"

Like Ra's will listen to him.

"Stand down, everyone. She's our nows under my power." he said for the others to stand down. "Now, Megan, you'll do as I say...Oh, looks like she can still fight back from the brain, but not from the body. Good enough for me. I wish for you, Megan, to run a few errands for me to get with some help. Get anyone who stands in the way, and that includes the Bat-Family."

Megan didn't like the sound of that to try stopping Sin by any means...

"What? No!" she comes charging at the man. "I would never-!" Megan then stops for Sin's powers does something to a thief with his powers who's been injected. "(What's he doing now?)"

Sin uses his powers to electrocute the person from his yin and yang to shock the man to fry him to have his entire body burn up and die in seconds. For he'll do the same with Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl if Megan doesn't do as Sin tells her to do under his control.

"Now you know what happens when you don't listen, the others like this low life human will die. My powers cannot be stopped by anyone or to you, Megan."

Megan was trapped to be under Sin's fingers.

"(No...Bruce. Barbara. Dick. Tim. This is bad, really bad!)" she was scared.

Sin has Megan under his powers to give her to details on doing as she is told by him, or else her friends will be dead in seconds.

"Here's what the deal is, Megan, I need you to get things to stop anyone who comes in between my goals. If you do as you're told, without fighting back, and getting the job done...The four Bat-Family will all be spared. But if you disobey, don't stop anyone who gets in the way, or mess up the mission...Then they will die. Do we have a deal?"

This is bad, I mean...this is really bad for Megan was stuck to have Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl's lives on the line for her to be stuck and force to work for Sin to use her powers under his to do his biding. And with Ra's stuck and three other villains working for this mad man 'such as Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane', there has to be a way to stop all of this, right? As Batman tries to call Megan from her belt to get nothing from her no matter how many times he calls his fiance.

"Megan? Megan? Please answer, the bomb was a set up? Where are you?" he was getting nothing. "Megan?" Batman then asks the other three if she might've call them instead. "Any of you heard from Megan?"

Neither Nightwing, Robin, or Batgirl don't hear back from Megan at all.

"I got nothing."

"No."

"Same here."

This gets Batman more worried about his lover to keep on looking somewhere else out of the sewers.

"We better look around Gotham, she might've escaped by now. Let move out. The sooner we find her, we'll stop Sin Tzu next." he tells the team for them to move out. "(Megan, what has happen to you?)"

Lots to be going on if you ask me. With the other four crime fighting heroes worried about the whereabouts of Megan Tsuki...lots to be happening for the hooded woman is doing something to poor Ruby Heart and making Ra's suffer more from his powers to get drained slowly and painfully at a time; leaving Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane to cause trouble for Sin to give them the powers to allow him to give them everything and controlling Megan in any way to be working for her. Losing her gear aside 'as Gidget programs to go search for her', as she wears a outfit type of style like Katana from Mortal Kombat type of character to be all blue and dangerous looking to not mess with this woman. Now having her body under Sin's control to do his bidding in order to save her friends and Batman 'without any of them knowing about it'.

"It is time to move out, I shall have everything in no time. Megan, its time for you to shine." he said to her. "You know what to do."

Seems like it. Megan was about to go rouge 'to have no other choice' to even turn against to those she knows and love. As she'll soon see Batman and the others in person to not greet any of them afterwards, and will they be saved from the markings that can kill anyone in seconds by Sin's doing? Well, The Psyche Emo was ready to make her move in the empty area of Gotham City. But what are the goals that Sin Tzu needed to complete with the real task in mind besides ruling other areas and fighting against Batman?

#5 – The Psyche Emo

All seems to be empty and quiet around Gotham City's streets and buildings so far with no one else around bu the police and some of the people. Like Lucius Fox to make sure that the Wayne company on some places are doing well, to look like it so far...Oh! And just so you guys know or already have known about...Lucius Fox does know that Bruce Wayne's Batman to keep to himself to make things for him to own and use secretly. Who knew...? Anyways, all was good to leave the place until, boom! A huge explosion happens for Lucius to duck and cover in time from the dangers of Sin's men all the way from China to fight bad and nasty like 'under his control' along with Scarecrow's men of fear gas, Clayface's own army making, and Bane's strongest men. It was a mad house to stop other cops by force for Lucius to duck and cover to see the madness; along with something being thrown around in mid air like it was magic as Gordon comes to his rescue to help him out.

"Lucius!" he fights through the other bad guys in seconds. "What in heaven's name are you doing here in Wayne company building? Its too dangerous to be here right now."

"Sorry, Commissioner." he makes something up. "I was worried those terrorists would try to steal Bruce's belongings. I had to come alone, I had no other choice. And from the looks of things, it only gotten worse."

Seems like it for Batman to notice for him, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl to make their way to that area next...Gidget arrives to find someone it knows of for something to happen to not have Gidget attack on Sin's men for some reason. From what though? While the other officers fight off against the mess for Gordon to get Lucius out of this mess right away, and to stay alive too!

"Either way, lets get you to safety first-!" Gordon stops to see Gidget come flying out of nowhere to get hit and badly damage to his surprised. "Gidget!"

Alive and still functioning to get hurt for someone to do such a thing.

"Its still working. But whoever it was must be very strong." Lucius was surprise to see on who was behind the mess. "Look!"

From one device of a power electrical pod to get stolen from the goons by Sin's doing, with one more member helping out...Megan Tsuki herself under Sin's control. With the strength of Bane's, the gas confusion making of illusions from Scarecrow's cane, and the fast moments from the upper body from Clayface's goop, makes this slave woman into a villain to do the job without talking or saying anything to anyone else she knows and love 'in order to save all of their lives'. For Lucius and Gordon to be seeing Megan like this, was really bad news.

"It can't be...(Megan?)" Gordon was very confused.

I guess no one else notices its Megan but Gidget and Gordon so far for others to fear for this type of villain. As she makes her get away for Gordon to go after her while carrying the damaged Gidget to tell his men on what they must do next.

"Get Mr. Fox somewhere safe! I'll go after the members! And report to Bullock and Montoya to keep their eyes on any more these goons if they're causing more trouble!"

They understood to take care of it to report back to both Montoya and Bullock.

"We're on it, sir!" the officers said.

As Lucius hopes that all goes well.

"Good luck. (Bruce, what's going on, please solve this problem like you and the others always have.)" he said silently.

A good man Lucius Fox is, you know? And smart too. For Gordon to chase after Megan as fast as he could run 'and to hear the news about Ra's goes missing and Ruby Heart gets capture again from Sin Tzu's doing'; for her to our run the other cops...soon to come across a flying Batarang to slow her down for Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl to arrive and surround their new enemy who was stealing the item from Wayne company.

"A robbery? At a time like this?" confused Robin.

"A lot of things to be going on." said Batgirl. "Lots of it, Robin."

"Does it matter right now? Either way, this person will lead us to Megan's whereabouts and this Sin Tzu's person." Nightwing tells them to demand some answers from their new villain. "Alright, buddy, who are you?"

For Megan to see all four of them were doing well, Sin uses her body to take control over to not say a word at all, or else.

"That's right, Megan, just do as you're told...Not a word, no reaction, just stop them by any means to give them everything you have in order to save their lives. Now, strike them down."

From those words order Megan to use her ESP powers to attack at the other four to clear a path to be strong and skillful from Batgirl's speed, Robin quickness, Nightwing skills, and Batman's quick thinking to take them all down within seconds! Man, she's too good to be force to do all of this to fight against them. From powerful kicks, punches, ESP powers to push back, and lifting to throwing things was hard to dodge or block them all.

"This is person's good." said Batman. "Maybe too good."

For Catwoman to be jumping from building to building to witness on what's going on to see who it was for Gordon to run over to stop Batman and the others on who they were dealing with. As well as seeing the damage Gidget before Megan's eyes.

"Stop! Don't hurt her, Batman! Everyone, stand down!" he said while catching some some air after running. "That's not just someone working for Sin Tzu, that's Megan Tsuki!"

Once Gordon told them for the other three were shock to see the look and Megan's face to be the real deal – same with Batman to recognize the necklace and ring to be his true love to make him go down on his knees on what he was seeing to turn against him.

"No...! Megan! It can't be..."

Even Nightwing and Batgirl were shock to see and hear.

"That's Megan?"

"She turned against us?"

And seeing the damages done on Gidget could only mean one thing...

"Then she must've done that to Gidget!" said Robin. "Ah, man...Megan, why?"

Even Catwoman was shock to see for Isis to be hissing danger from the poor woman for animals know of something wrong about humans first before anyone else does.

"Megan?!" same with Selina/Catwoman. "Isis, what in the heck's going on today?"

As Megan uses another attack on them 'to hate to be doing it for her to start crying' and fires away, Gordon uses his gun to fire at a gas tank to cause a fire to lose sight on them to make their escape.

"Batman! Go! Get out of here and we'll get the others out of Gotham! Try to save her! Hurry!" he said to throw Gidget for Batgirl to carry the robot back. "Go now!"

With Batman looking upset for Robin and Nightwing try to get him up and leave the area.

"Let's go! We don't have time to get upset, Batman! On your feet! We need to fall back for now! We can't help Megan like this!" Nightwing tells his partner.

From there, Batman gets back up for Gordon to make his get away, same with Batgirl to carry Gidget to safety, while both Robin and Nightwing go back as well to aid Batman for him to see Megan once more before disappearing into the fiery smoke. Good enough, but they better be careful the next time, for Gordon wants Megan to come back to them. With that happening for the other League of Shadows to find their boss, for both Ubu and Talia come across Catwoman to try to stop her.

"Infidel!"

But Catwoman scratches Ubu to stopping him, before Talia points a gun at her.

"Catwoman, I take it?" she asked.

"And you must be Talia al Ghul, the mess up daughter to Ra's and younger sister to my best friend Megan who also loves Batman like I do. Nice to finally meet you." Catwoman whips the weapon out of Talia's hands. "Don't take this the wrong way, but he needs our help to save your sister your father's life by working with the Bat-Family the way I want to as well. No one takes over this part of town to hurt the animals but me to be there."

Talia was aware of Sin Tzu to cause trouble to use Megan somehow to solve the problem and not too happy to see another lover of Batman's.

"I'm aware, we all are in the League of Shadows. So what's it to you, pussy cat?"

"I saw another friend of Megan's Ruby Heart and your father are both capture by this Sin Tzu person. I did some homework myself." she said to Talia. "Like it or not, put your battles aside and help them out like I am. This Catherine person to be behind this yours and Megan's mother must be stopped. I'm just want to give you..." Catwoman walks on top of Ubu. "And your friend the heads up. Keep those words well on what I just said. Until we meet again, Talia."

For Catwoman to make like a real cat with Isis to jump off the building to leave after a talk with Talia, she seems to be telling the truth to aid Batman and the others to save Gotham and her friend Megan. Where will they go to next? Who knows...For Talia to believe in her words, she tells Ubu to get the other members to retreat on a new mission.

"Ubu, get up." she said. "Call off the take over war, we're aiding Beloved, saving Megan, and my father."

"What?" Ubu was lost. "Work with them? Our enemies-?"

Talia fires a warning shot to be serious about it. For Ra's want to bring order. If he needs to stop taking over things on what Sin Tzu and Catherine were doing was worse, than so be it to save his family and stop his wife somehow.

"I said...! Call it off. Now. (Dear Sister, I will save you and Father. Beloved and his friends will be useful for this task.)"

And so, Ubu takes care of it to call it off 'until next in the future' but we'll worry about that way later. Anyways, with that being taken care of for the hooded woman got the first item to take care of it for her boss Sin, he was pleased on Megan's work so far. And the fun Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane were enjoying this chaos of theirs. Yeah, they need to stopped than Ra's men to be quite different to say. As Sin watch the whole fight from his enemies on what they were made of with cameras all over Gotham to witness it all. Lots of them, huh? How does it work underground thought? Weird...

"Good, good, one device done that I must have." he said to turning towards Megan next. "Just one more to go until I take over the entire city. And very soon, the entire world. I knew over throwing the League of Shadow's leader would give me the upper edge to do anything within my powers. Everything I grab hold of to take control of." Sin then sees Megan looking mad to try fighting back. "Aw, are you angry with me? Too bad you can't do anything about it as long as I have the power."

Megan tries to use her powers to push Sin back to use his own powers against hers to still be standing but to break some leftovers cars to get crushed.

"Stop this...! You won't get away with this-!" she gets shock to be stopped by Sin's powers.

Poor Megan...

"But I just did, Megan, you see how powerful my powers are compare to your ESP abilities. I believe you've witness it first hand. I do have the power to stop your friends, remember?"

And he will do it if Megan's not careful.

"(Bruce! Tim...Dick...Barbara...Neither them, Gordon, or Gidget will never forgive me after this.)" she asks Sin on what Megan needed for her to do next by force. "Tell me, what do you want for me to get next?What are they for? (I feel like he's going to have the power like the made up Wicked Scary Lady has...)"

Yeah, what was Sin Tzu want with the gear to have one, a few other things, his powers, and one more to get stolen next? And what did Megan meant about the Wicked Scary Lady power type of feeling? Something about this whole true goal doesn't add up at all. Still, Sin has everything he needs to tell Megan on what she has to get for him next to be the last part of his weapon type of thing.

"Just a special type of telescope which can absorb the moonlight from the lunar itself at night to the sun from hot heat rays to aid others on problems creates from Star Labs all the way from Metropolis, a display to be show at the Wayne Foundation Objection to aid the people in Gotham to soon happen next, week. Or so they thought they would do, only for me to take it away before it could even happen. How sad for them...Whenever you're ready, Megan, you know what to do. Or else. I'll be watching."

Megan understood to be ready to make another move next, hopefully for no one she knows will show up this time. Hopefully...As for the the other three members asks Sin on what they can do for their boss.

"Anything you wish for us to do, Sin?" Clayface asked.

From the snap of his fingers, Sin gave Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane orders on what they can do with their new find powers and other men who are working on their side to have some skills.

"Make sure no one else gets in our way within Gotham City. Kill everyone but Batman if you have to. Now go."

And so, three of them go do those things to go their separated ways in each parts of Gotham.

"Looks like we'll be having some more fun, boys." said Scarecrow. "Time to spread and take away more fear."

"Then let us be off." and Bane. "Enjoy your victory, Senor Sin Tzu, while we enjoy ours that you've given us. For we're very grateful."

Judging by on what Bane just said to Sin Tzu, he gave him, Scarecrow, and Clayface powerful skills to be invincible in battle for all of them to use and hire others to aid all three of them. Afterwards, he gets his partner 'the strange woman in the hood' on what she has to do next.

"Make sure Ruby Heart's dealt with for Catherine to have. And keep Ra's alive long enough to intact his Lazarus powers from his entire body for me to gather. After that, prepare for the next power of the Black Dragon to be awaken real soon."

The strange woman understood as she does so leaving Sin to watch over the entire city of Gotham for Ra's to fear the worse to witness it all while he was still weak. Only to hear the words 'Black Dragon' stroke fear fro the leader of from the League of Shadows.

"Black...Dragon...No...!" he knew what it was. "You can do this, Sin! You'll doom this entire world if you release it! Leave my daughter out of this!"

Yeah, whatever Sin wants with this Black Dragon, sounds like trouble from the Ra's trying warning the new villain and such. And by getting the last item will have the power that Sin Tzu wants within his grasp soon enough; while back at the Batcave for Batgirl to fix up Gidget to be out for the count to do well later, with Alfred checking on Robin and Nightwing to be confused and lost 'the same with Batman to be ten times worse from his conditions because of his woman turned against them to figure out why but was having trouble to'. This wasn't their day at all to soon turn into night time.

"How does Gidget look, Ms. Barbara?" ask the butler.

Gidget was waving to bring some hope for this robot to still be kicking 'in a good way'.

"I think this little machine's going to make it. Hey, Gidget, we'll save Megan like we always do." she said to tell the others about it. "Isn't that right, you guys?" Barbara sees that all was too quiet in the Batcave to not be a good one. "Guys?"

"I doubt we will, Barbara, we won't be able to save Megan this time..."

With Dick saying that 'to show the reaction movements of Gidget looking sad', it also shocks Alfred to hear the part about Megan has turned against them. Well, they don't know of them being in real danger just yet to soon learn somehow, someway...

"My word! Ms. Megan went rogue on all of you?!" shock Alfred.

"Seems like it." said the sad Dick to get really mad. "How could she?!"

"Dick, wait! We don't know that yet." Barbara tells him.

For Gidget, Alfred, and Barbara to not give up hope yet nor should Dick, Tim had other thought to say and tell to the others on what he might think could've happened to their friend Megan. Like what?

"Wait! I think I know what could've happen to her..." he gives out drawings on a what if type of thing. "Megan...might be a dangerous run away robot. Or maybe one of those freaky looking monsters. A alien type to change into any forms. Or...Maybe one of her clones' on the loose again?" Tim ran out of ideas. "Anyone? Well, I tried. What do you think, Bruce?"

Good guess, be we all know that didn't happen at all. For Bruce to be unable to ask anything to look sad, scared, worried and angry for Megan to turn against them all, his answer was this...

"Noe of this isn't making any sense..." he punches a dummy doll really hard to break. "NOTHING!"

Now he was really upset. Bummer...

"Master Bruce...I better let you handle this while I care for Gidget, good luck."

Once Alfred left the Batcave with Gidget wishes them all the best of luck, it was hard for the other three to calm him down to have some agrees to disagreeing.

"Just face the facts, Bruce, Megan's our enemy!" said Dick. "I'm sorry, I really want her to be saved too, but what if none of us can't?"

"That doesn't mean we should give up, Dick! Come on!" Barbara got mad. "She's all of our friend."

"And she wouldn't do it without a reason! Maybe someone's threatening her to work for that Sin person!" and Dick. "Come on, Bruce, tell it like is!"

"Its not that!" Bruce stops the three. "Maybe she is trapped and none of us don't know what it is yet, she wants us to find it."

Once Bruce took a lucky guess there, leaving the other three confused.

"What does that suppose to mean?" all three of them ask their boss.

"I don't know, yet...but I have a feeling. I have a connection with Megan since we first met to fall in love, and then she loved me back." he tries to explain. "But all I know is...I mean, I just...! I just do! Megan Tsuki a sad woman, who's all alone, who's a lot like me to understand each other; rather she saved me a lot or I saved her, we never betrayed one another to only pleased for help and nothing else. And still, I feel sadness coming from Megan that she can't get out of something for us to find it but cannot because she'll only worried a lot more. Please understand, all of you. I know what I'm feeling from Megan, you all should for a friend like she is."

I get what Bruce/Batman's saying to them, really I do. Soon enough, Isis comes walking inside of the Batcave entrance elsewhere around Gotham to be meowing. For the others to see her, soon Catwoman appears in the shadows to come to them, instead of on of the four going to arresting the thief. Well, not this time.

"A cat?" Robin was lost.

"Not just a cat, it belongs to..." Nightwing knows.

"Isis? Which means one person." said Batgirl.

It was her alright.

"Hello there, Bat-Family. Nice place."

"Catwoman?" Batman was really confused. "How did you...?"

Selina/Catwoman can explain for her to offer her stolen goods back to the heroes to make a deal, a honest type of deal.

"Before you start asking questions, Batman, let me just say that I missed you and I couldn't care less who you or the others really are. I won't say anything about your hide out. And keep your identities, I use my own cat radar to locate this place." she get the device off the Batmobile. "Clever me, huh? Also, I've brought you the things I wish to return that I've stolen to help all of you stop this Sin Tzu and his army. Same goes for Clayface, Bane, and Scarecrow." said Catwoman. "I am being serious. In fact, I saw what Megan was doing to finding her own mother that I had to help out. Please, I wish to save the animals and my home from monsters like them, I would never join them."

Surprising, huh?

"You join us?" Robin was lost. "You try taking Batman away from Megan, who's your friend."

Catwoman laughs to pat Robin on the head.

"Its nice to finally meet the young Boy Wonder, hello. And what happen to the three of us in the past, stays in the past."

"I'm more than a boy, lady."

Nice way to be introduce like this.

"Are you sure we can trust you?" Nightwing asks her.

"I agree, how do we know if you won't try to back stab us all?" same with Batgirl.

"Nice to see you too, Nightwing and Batgirl. But seriously, I'm a thief to save animals to have some fun, but I am on your side."

Just then, Batman allows it since he can rely on Catwoman a lot more than other villains to be rouge ones a lot.

"You're in, Selina."

"She's in?!" shock Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl.

And the reason why...?

"What can you tell me about Sin Tzu?" he asks the cat thief for some more answers.

"Thank you, Batman...I'm telling you this because I want nothing more than my best friend back and not a criminal who hurts others." she said. "As for Sin Tzu, I don't know much but he gave some power on the other three villains you came across, lucky to still be alive. He has some type of power to get more since he recapture Ruby Heart and Talia's father Ra' al Ghul too for some immortal powers from his blood, in a painful way. And for Megan, she looked like she was stuck from her body to be unable to control it but her mind, I've seen it. Nasty scene to have Sin's name written all over it. That's all I can tell you. And the rest from stealing random projects might be bad news for my taste to steal those."

Well, now they know that things have turned from bad to worse.

"Sin is using Megan for something?!" shock Robin.

"Ruby Heart's been kidnapped?!" same with Batgirl.

"Ra's blood is being taken to slowly kill him?!" and Nightwing.

So the whole bomb thing was all a set up to get the Bat-Family separated from Megan to be the main target all along. For everyone were very shock to hear on what Catwoman to gather for Batman to be on to something so far. But wait, there's more for Catwoman to tell the others on what she also be a good idea.

"Why Megan's doing all of this mess, I'm afraid I don't have the answers from it. Sorry...But I have something else to tell you, but with Ra's capture, we should have the League of Shadows work with us. Just until we stop Sin and his army. I bump into Talia and her bodyguard Ubu earlier today to tell them about Ra's capture could be a problem during the war, they could be reliable for us. Batman, whatever I'm saying about it, I get it. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

For her to ask Batman to allow Ra's and his army to join forces 'a truths type of thing', was it the right call to make?

"Have the League of Shadows join with us?! Catwoman, you can be serious?!" angered Nightwing. "Batman...Say something...!"

Well, he's thinking about it to say this Catwoman as his sort of hold up type of answer.

"I'll think about it." Batman explains it to the others. "Listen, for this one event to be happening all over Gotham, we're going to need all of the help we can get. Catwoman has a point to be a thief, but not dangerous to sometimes be stopped."

"That's right!" she said.

Continuing...

"As for Ra's, what he does is a bigger crime, insane, hurts others, not a good father to Megan, for even Talia to like me a lot to work for a madman like Ra's, and though its true about our planet gets destroyed from mankind to try to fix it can be hard in life to work together to solving it. Animal life, plants, recycling, murdering lives...So much, for Ra's deserves to have justice brought upon him and those who are on his side. Just having them help us by helping them stop their enemy done by Catherine and Sin Tzu, then we all might have a better chance of winning to saving Megan. As for the other three villains to have some unknown powers from Sin to join him – Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane then we'll have to knock some sense into all of them everything we have. In any case, lets do what we can. Please...Everyone, I don't want to fail her."

For someone like Batman to be asking for help from everyone else was very rare to hear him to worry about Megan, the real woman he truly loves. From that, they begin to believe in his words and something to be wrong with Megan to turn against them...After explaining from those parts – a alarm goes off from the museum of Gotham to go off for someone to be breaking in there 'for we might know who that might be already'.

"Trouble!" said Batgirl.

"What do we do?" Nightwing asks. "I guess we do need Catwoman's help."

She'll do everything she can to help out to get Megan back while Isis stayed put.

"If any case, I hope you're ready, lady." Robin tells her. "Don't hold anything back if you meant every word to give us back the things you've stolen to help us, we might go easy on you."

"I understand, I rather surrender to you guys anytime once this nightmare's over." she said. "Let's go. And Isis, you be a good girl and stay put." her cat was smart to stay out of danger to hope for Catwoman will be all right. "Whenever you're Dark Knight, let's go." Catwoman hugs Batman a little. "Just a little something to keep you going for Megan's sake."

A nice way for Catwoman to show that she cares for Batman to know that he really loves Megan a lot.

"Thank you, Selina, for helping me realize I shouldn't give up on what I'm suppose to do. And Megan needs me. She needs all of us. Let's do what we can to end this madness today."

"Now that's the Dark Knight I know and I love. Let's go." she said to get a move on.

From Batman flying on his Batplane 'for Catwoman to be tagging along', Batgirl to drive the Batmobile with Robin with her, and Nightwing on his Nightcycle to follow them to the Gotham Museum to stop a robbery happening on the special scope type of thing that Sin wants from Megan's doing to cause more trouble, a lot more from Sin Tzu's men doing it than she was to carry on the task only. How will Batman, Catwoman, and the other three save Megan from this mess? I sure hope so!

#6 - The Bat-Family and Catwoman vs. Megan

With Megan and the other members who work for Sin Tzu to use their kung-fu skills to get the special scope to make a break for it afterwards 'with the security cameras destroyed and other cops are down for the count for Megan to knock them out to save their lives'; for her to get back to Sin right away...only for the glass windows to break for two people at a time comes crashing into the place to put a stop to this mess.

"(No, no, no...Why do they have to show up right now?)" questioned Megan to try to play the role.

From Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl stopping Sin's other members in seconds with their fighting skills as Megan tries to make a run for it as Catwoman appears in front of her best friend to not allow her to escape.

"Not happening, Megan. How goes it? But I guess from the mess you're in isn't a good time to talk so we have to stop you first."

No use getting away for Megan was force to fight by Sin's orders by any means for him to be watching on her. As she uses her ESP powers 'or rather Sin's doing' starts throwing the broken parts at the others to be enough distraction to make her escape 'or acts like it' to have them follow her.

"She's getting away!" said Robin. "Catwoman, you could've tie her up with her whip!"

"I didn't plan ahead for her to outrun us." she explained to climb on top of the museum building roof top. "After her! (Megan, please. Don't make us do this...)"

She was really worried about her friend very much. For the other four follow Catwoman to lead them to Megan to disappear...soon to jump back down to make a powerful shock wave from her deadly punch mix with her ESP abilities to slow the five down to have trouble moving.

"You know what to do, Megan, stop them by any means." Sin tells Megan through her headphone piece in her ear.

Looks like Megan has to now for all four against her.

"So, its a fight you want with all five of us, isn't it?" Batgirl questions her friend. "Guess we have no other choice."

Batman tells them on what they have to do.

"Catwoman, watch yourself. Don't make a move until the time's right. Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin. Give Megan everything you got and I'll hold her down afterwards." he said. "Is that clear?"

"Sorry about this, Megan, no holding back from here on out." Nightwing said to be ready to fight. "We're ready, Batman."

As Catwoman jumps over Megan to climb up a radio tower really fast, Batman and the other three join forces to attack Megan Tsuki all at once. In order to free her 'or so they think so at first', they must beat their friend.

"Let's move out!"

From Batman approaching to Megan, only this next part to happen...Megan avoids hitting Batman or touching him just like that – and attacks Nightwing first instead. To his surprise, that was odd. All he does is watch the whole fight happen; as Nightwing and Megan use their fighting skills from throwing punches and kicks at one another to be both fast and strong to not stop. For Megan to push Nightwing back to lose his punch to send in flying to the ground really hard to try flying away to get pulled from a rope to give him a double smack type of landing. That had to hurt.

"Megan, why...?" said the defeated Nightwing.

Batman tries to stop Megan, as she tries attacking Batgirl next to go up against her next in battle.

"(Why is she avoiding me and going after the others?)" questioned Batman.

A girl on girl battle for Batgirl to be quick to dodge Megan's every ESP wave movements as much as possible without stopping.

"Forget it, Batman! Just cover us while we slow down Megan!" Batgirl said while fighting. "Have a taste of this!"

Using her Batarangs to throw at Megan, avoid some of it but one to almost hitting her to stops with her powers for Batgirl to have the upper hand...well, she almost did. However, from creates a shield to make from a bubble and then fires a powerful energy blast with the weapons to be thrown back at Batgirl to get hit for Megan to hit butt her friend to be down for the count next. Trying to finish the job, until Robin jumps on Megan's back to tackling her from behind without letting go.

"Oh, no you don't! Its my turn!" he said.

"Robin, don't let her go!"

As Batman gives his partner a hand to grab hold of Megan, as she flips in the air to kicking the young fighter at Batman to catch him to land on the ground unharmed. Trying to attacking for Batman was about to get hit from Megan's baton...but she didn't hurt him to stop Robin from blocking her with his staff to have a staff battle type of sword fight.

"I got her, Batman!" Robin kept on fighting. "I'm too quick and small for my size to be stopped!"

Again, Megan avoids fighting Batman to spare his life...What's up with that? Even he doesn't get it either. For Robin and Megan went all outmatched for one another for Megan was unable to touch Robin from his quick thinking and skills of fighting for Megan couldn't stop as she throws her baton in the air to keep it spinning from her powers, leaving Robin to look to lose his guard to get his staff stolen to use against him right in the face many times; and finally Megan gets her weapon back to spin Robin's body around to finish him off. Not good! With the three crime fighters down for the count, Batman had to do something, or tries to...Megan slides underneath her man to see Catwoman to go after next for she was ready to face her friend/enemy in battle.

"Selina!"

Batman was worried about Selina/Catwoman who might get hurt like the others have.

"What? I got this." she scratches Megan's outfit a bit to lose her balance. "See?" Catwoman winks at Batman. "Megan! Stop this right now! Can't you see what you're doing to your own friends? Why are you betraying us?! Look at the mess you've made! And me, its your best friend who likes Batman like you do, you two are going to get married! Don't ruined this!" using her cart skills from throwing sharp kunai type of cat knives to block and throw back to move away, her claws to cut and to miss, and her whip to get pulled away. "Looks you're a nasty tiger who wants to play a little more with me? Well, I won't hold anything back, Megan!" I like how Selina's not holding anything back to say the least, but that won't last long to have Megan restrain her friend to cutting off her claws from the suit and punch to the radio tower to be out of it. At least she rolled away from Megan's powerful kicks to the face to go out cold next. "Sorry, Batman...I tried...save...yourself..."

As Megan was about to finish her best friend off next, Batman uses his Grappling Hook to tie his woman up, stopping her in the nick of time, and pulls Megan towards him to try to do something about this mess that must be stopped. But instead of fighting for Megan to not hold anything back, he too wouldn't fight her to show that he was serious to freeing the one he loves to take the fall now instead of the other four just did. But that's suicide! Even for Megan to be force to do it and to watch it so painfully, to still not go after the one she loves the most. A touching moment was happening.

"Megan...Please stop, you're not only my partner, a crime fighter, bounty hunter, a friend to all of us, but also the woman I'm in love with. You, Megan, and I will do whatever I have to in order for this nightmare to stop. I would...! But I can't." he was crying to freeing Megan next to drop down on his knees. "Still, if you wish to stop anyone else, leave them alone...Take me instead, I can take it. But just so you know, Megan, I will always love you to never turn against you. I know you're not either. And whatever it is, its not too late to get walk away."

Wow, such strong words. Very strong to make Megan stop a little to see Batman standing before her as she tries to come through Sin Tzu's powers for one of her eye shows it being normal to be staring to her lover.

"(Oh, Bruce...Bruce...Bruce...!)" she speaks out to lowering her guard. "Batman! You're right, please understand-! Ah!"

Sin then takes control over Megan's body again to weak her body to feel numb for Batman to be seeing this. A pain to the ear to get her to obey him again.

"Megan, what are you doing? Stop Batman for me to fight him. Do it!"

"But, Sin Tzu..."

Megan couldn't fight back from his powers, for Batman to catch his name.

"Sin Tzu?" he heard loud and clear.

"I guess I have to teach you the hard way then, with your friends..." he does the trick.

Oh, no...! With one snap from Sin Tzu's fingers to awaken his yin and yang powers to glow on his forehead to start shocking Batman's body to be in pain to lie on the ground for Megan to watch the horror; the same goes for Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing to be unable to know what was happening to them to slowly be dying in front of Megan and for Catwoman tries to come around to see what was going on.

"Stop!" Megan said. "Please, stop! I got the item to bring back, isn't that enough?! Set me free and I'll come back to you." Sin free her to control Megan's body to fire at a water tower next door to wipe the others out. "Forgive me..."

She uses her gun to fire lots of rounds to come flying down to push the other four aside to drown...Allowing Megan to escape for Catwoman to whip the huge curtains form the museum to use them to block the water from pushing them off the building to their dooms. It works! And Megan got away again. A close call to allow them to get away unharmed. Catwoman 'who was the only one not affected from the curse had to do something for the other four and fast.

"Batman? Batman!" she checks on the others to see the strange markings on their body's left afterwards. "They're alive. And whatever it was, looked very painful. (Still, I can't do this on my own...)" Catwoman see other alley cats to take her to someone to lead the way while the other ones watched over the four Bat-Family. "Good, you arrived. Quickly, take me to someone who's a doctor to save them right away." she follows the few cats. "(Batman, you and everyone else stay put while I come back for help for Megan's sake. Because she's being brain washed by none other then this Sin Tzu character. Just wait until I get my claws on him for hurting my best friend!)"

A good call going to find some help. Nice plan there, Selina/Catwoman. As she does for a hours to pass for Batman was the last to wake up in someone's clinic from Gotham to see Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing were all right to be patched up; for Catwoman to stand by the Dark Knight's side until he finally came to and they were in someone's doctor's room to do some blood tests on all four to see what the problem was. Smart thinking but who was their mysterious doctor?

"What...?" Batman felt weak. "What happened...?" he remembers of trying to save Megan and failed again. "Megan!"

"Easy, Batman." Batgirl helps her partner out. "She got away again with the scope and we're okay. A bit bang up, but still walk and talking. See?"

So he notice to for al of them were too weak to move like they were really dying but one who got them help.

"If that's true, then who saved us?"

"Yours truly." said Catwoman. "I guess I made the right call to join with all of you."

"But how?" Batman was confused.

Tayla: I can explain on what Catwoman says to the other four on how she did it. What? I tell about things from time to time in the chapter/episode/video game thing! Live with it. Anyways, the details what happened a few hours ago: after Megan getting away by Sin ordering her to and bringing back the special item for Catwoman to see the others get hurt. Having some her cat friends to stay put with the four and getting some help form a doctor to be around Gotham City somehow from outside of the place or the inside, and one being Jimmy Bentwood 'he's back' to study on the Bat-Family with his scientist skills to test all of their blood, patch them back up, and with Catwoman's help to carry them back to his clinic to explain about Sin Tzu is responsible for hurting others to use Megan to still be good somewhere from within, but they have trouble reaching through, and what've affected them to get weak and near death. For Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl to back up Catwoman's innocence to tell the truth, for Jimmy to believe in him. And soon, Batman does as well after telling him everything. Okay, back to the story. Thank you!

Other than that, it was good to see good old Jimmy Bentwood was doing well with his girlfriend, career, working, and all of that to help the team after saving his life.

"Hi, Batman, looks like you guys would've been goners if Catwoman didn't drop by my door step. Nice to see you all again."

"And that was no cat joke either." Catwoman added. "There's a lot to talk about. But first, Nightwing, tell your ex-boss about the the League of Shadows down fall army issues."

For what Jimmy heard from the cops as Montoya and Bullock defend the streets from Sin's army and the other bad guys with power for them to say something about Ra's losing all the many copies of Megan. Take it away, Dick Grayson/Nightwing. For the first thing that's been happening so far...

"Lots of things have been going on lately. The Megan clones were being control by the same symbols from Sin's army to be under his control now to take out all of the League of Shadows members since Ra's disappearances. Its the same on what this Sin character has on his forehead." he shows everyone a photo of that symbol sign caught on camera. "Whatever it does, we have it on our bodies. Like mine." Dick/Nightwing showed the others his marking to Batman's. "And it got you too, Batman."

Soon, Batgirl and Robin showed the others their markings next.

"It won't come off."

"Its like a marker that we can't wash away."

Batman then remembers when something did happen during the fake bombing.

"The injections...that's what they were." he said. "Sin separated Megan and us to get to having us weaken to have Megan do his biding. Whatever they are, they're slowing killing us. That's why she couldn't say a word."

"She isn't a bad guy...She's still good." this made Catwoman happy.

The others were happy to hear that part. And now on to the next thing for Jimmy to get the test results back of the four Bat-Family's blood on what was affecting them to be shown on a computer next.

"And this is what's controlling each of you guys, here. I'll put it up." he gets it. "Whatever this Sin Tzu is doing, its not good news. "This is system known as Hypovolemic. Hypovolemic is some type of shock which is caused by severe blood and fluid loss, such as from traumatic bodily injury, which makes the heart unable to pump enough blood to the body, or severe anemia where there is not enough blood to carry oxygen through the body. This man has the power to make it happen after injecting them type from your bloodstreams."

From seeing their own bloodstreams from each of their bodies from the insides for Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl to look dark and glowing up type of thing, meaning it was trouble from the looks of it.

"And that's how its done." said Nightwing.

"That's what it is...? Inside of us and me?" shock Robin. "Ew!"

"I'll be having nightmares of this for weeks." and Batgirl. "How do we get ready of it? The same could be said for Megan if it stars to take affect on her from Sin's doing."

Yeah, how can they get cured in time while still saving Gotham and probably the entire world?

"Megan's the only one who can if we free her from Sin's control first." Catwoman shows them the item. "One prick injection from this Anti-Hypovolemic will free her in no time for her powers to slow down from the other ones out of us in time, and the other villains who are affected."

Batman sees that now.

"Not just us...Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane." he figured it out. "That's how they've become so powerful."

"Only for us, he makes us feel weaker." said Robin. "That makes perfect sense."

"And by having this in her to freeing all of you can end it before making you all suffer to your early deaths." said Jimmy to tell them another big shock about their new enemy. "Also, this Sin Tzu person, is he suppose to be someone in cosplay on a made up ruler?"

The others were confused, I mean...Sin Tzu's suppose to be real, right? Well, not where Jimmy Bentwood was going with all of this.

"What do you mean? He's real." Batgirl tells the doctor.

"Well, not that I heard of. Sin Tzu has been dead for two hundred yeas now. Whoever this other Sin guy is, is a fake or some other ancestor person to act like the real deal back in the olden times from China. His real name back in the 1912 was Sun Yet-sen."

True story too about this man to tell about his history next in Jimmy's words as he shows and tells the other five in an old history book from the rulers of China.

Tayla: The story about Sun Yet-sen. Born on 12 November 1866 – 12 March 1925 was the founding father of the Republic of China. The provisional first president of the Republic of China, Sun was a Chinese medical doctor, writer, philosopher, Georgist,calligrapher, and revolutionary. As the foremost pioneer and first leader of a Republican China, Sun is referred to as the 'Father of the Nation' in the Republic of China (ROC) and the 'forerunner of democratic revolution' in the People's Republic of China (PRC). Sun played an instrumental role in the overthrow of the Qing dynasty (the last imperial dynasty of China) during the years leading up to the Xinhai Revolution. He was appointed to serve as Provisional President of the Republic of China when it was founded in 1912. He later co-founded the Kuomintang (Nationalist Party of China), serving as its first leader. Sun was a uniting figure in post-Imperial China, and he remains unique among 20th-century Chinese politicians for being widely revered amongst the people from both sides of the Taiwan Strait. Although Sun is considered to be one of the greatest leaders of modern China, his political life was one of constant struggle and frequent exile. After the success of the revolution and the Han Chinese regaining power after 268 years of living under Manchurian rule (Qing dynasty), he quickly resigned from his post as President of the newly founded Republic of China to Yuan Shikai, and led successive revolutionary governments as a challenge to the warlords who controlled much of the nation. Sun did not live to see his party consolidate its power over the country during the Northern Expedition. His party, which formed a fragile alliance with the Chinese Communist Party, split into two factions after his death. Sun's chief legacy resides in his developing of the political philosophy known as the Three Principles of the People: nationalism (Han Chinese nationalism: independence from imperialist domination – taking back power from the Manchurian Qing dynasty), 'rights of the people', sometimes translated as 'democracy', and the people's livelihood (just society). During the time he also did yoga to learn the ways of Yin and Yang - The principle of Yin and Yang is that all things exist as inseparable and contradictory opposites, for example, female-male, dark-light and old-young. The principle, dating from the 3rd century BCE or even earlier, is a fundamental concept in Chinese philosophy and culture in general. As for Sun to change his name to Sin to also have strange powers during his ruling, training, and politicians...Sin Tzu 'was' a master strategist, who always studies his adversary closely and devises a carefully thought-out plan before acting. He is also one of the world's deadliest martial artists, having undergone a training regimen. He has become extremely skillful. In particular, Sin is a master of the obscure martial art known as Mehta Sua, which allows him to distort other people's perception, and sometimes even control their minds. He is also a master of Yanjin, an art that enhances his physical and mental strength. That's how he's been hurting with people's entire bodies by far.

For the others to hear that Sin Tzu has been dead for a very long time, but he was still alive. Could it be from Ra's al Ghul's doing once from the Lazarus's Pit? Hard to tell.

"Maybe Ra's once worked with the man to live forever in the Lazarus's Pit." Nightwing said to Batman.

Good thing Catwoman learned a lot about that villain already.

"That would be impossible for that man and his ex-wife to do such a thing."

"Not really, I looked it up to find this person...is unknown." Jimmy explains in medical charts to study on. "No fingerprints, blood test, hair DNA, nothing. He maybe Sin Tzu, but he's not the real one."

Now that's very weird to have no science work to figure this one out.

"Maybe he's a zombie...Or a ghost." Robin tried to guess.

"No." Batgirl didn't think so. "And no magic was done to him either if all of this is true. So, maybe the real villain making the fake Sin Tzu's behind this whole thing."

She might be on to something there to be a big clue so far, as Jimmy also had another thing to tell the others about next that he forgot to tell Megan Tsuki about it since yesterday.

"Oh, wait! If I can't tell Megan about her mother...Batman, could you do for me after you save her? I have the data about Catherine al Ghul to also tell her that she also add a twin sister, being Megan and Talia's aunt and Ra's sister-in-law. Turns out that some of her DNA are almost everything from the stole tech she's been stealing for this other Sin person. I just thought let you know that."

Huh...? What did Jimmy meant by that? The others didn't get it. Though Catherine's twin sister is real, what was she doing in Gotham? And with all of that's said in done – Batman knew what he had to do right away. Being in pain again with the others, he'll risk his in order to save Megan's life to be ready to go out where Sin's hideout was at.

"Jimmy, I'll handle the rest about Megan's aunt. But right now, she comes first to sopping the fake Sin Tzu. Thank for telling us everything." said the Dark Knight. "Everyone, let's move out." using his tracker to find Megan's location from her belt to still be in the area. "We're going to rescue Megan first."

"Ah, it was nothing really..." said the shy Jimmy. "Just be careful, okay? This is getting serious in Gotham looking quiet and abandoned...and such. (Just please save my friend.)"

And he will for the other fear of the pain they'll get again.

"I hope we can handle this pain more than seeing Megan suffer." said Nightwing. "I'm in."

Same with Robin.

"I'm not backing down because I'm sick from this...curse thingy!"

And that goes double for Batgirl as well.

"Me either, we're ending this tonight by any means!"

Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! They're going to fight back for Batman to take the medical records of Megan's family members and the antidote to save Megan for her to use her powers to saving her lover, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl next to stop Sin for good and Catherine. As for the her twin sister, she'll have to wait until later. Stop three more villains and the Megan clones must be stopped right away. For Jimmy waits for the cops to come take him to safety, Catwoman joins with the others to go save her best friend.

"See you around, cutie." she blows Jimmy a kiss. "And thanks again for all of your help."

Once Catwoman leaves, Jimmy goes somewhere safe with the other people to continue helping them out.

"(Best of luck to all of you.)"

You said it, dude. It was up to the four Bat-Family – Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl to save Megan first and find Ra's before figuring out everything else to stopping the other villains including the imposter Sin Tzu as Catwoman tags along. As for the other members of the League of Shadows for Ubu to lead the other members they have to find their boss, the same goes for Talia as well for Bane to soon capture her. Oh, no.

"Hello there." he grabs hold of Talia to knock her out cold.

"Father-!"

She was out of it. And she wasn't the only one either for Ubu to save his master and his daughter, but to have Gordon finding the place hidden in the undergrounds of Gotham to smell the gas done by Scarecrow.

"Going somewhere, Commissioner Gordon?" Scarecrow creepy questions his enemy.

"Oh, no!" he saves himself with the mask on. "I won't give into fear!"

However, Clayface traps the man with is body with no way out.

"I don't think so, Commissioner!" Clayface traps the police officer. "There...He's not going anywhere." he laughs.

Well, this is bad to have not only Talia al Ghul captured, but Gordon as well from the three enemies of Batman. Really bad, for Ubu to lead the members have to go to Sin's hideout alone for Ra's was trapped like his daughter was. As the other five headed there right away, Megan sees Ra's in a tank to try to do something for her so call father by any means...even before Sin Tzu 'to not be a fake one' to do more damage to the poor woman, or worse to her friends and lover.

#7 – Overpowering Sin Tzu's Rage

Megan feeling upset and angry from the dangers she was force to do Sin's doing to be overpower and see her friends get hurt to try to find a way out. Feeling free to move around the room to come across her father Ra's al Ghul try in the tube to have his blood drain from the Lazarus powers to make him feel weak and ill to do anything but talk after seeing the whole thing, this has to stop and there might be a way...

"Tsuki...Tsuki..." said the weak Ra's. "You poor girl, Sin put you so much to do his biding to have Detective and his family in danger because of him. And over powering me on whatever he's planning by draining my entire blood, you have to get me out of here...Please..."

"Ra's." she looks at him. "And you're sure you're not behind this madness from my Mom?"

"My dear daughter, the woman you know as Catherine is not herself...not anymore."

She believes in Ra's words to know that her real mother like her real father too were both long gone. Well, Catherine was for Ra's to be dealt with from time to time. So it was a sad family for Megan.

"I see..." Megan had to do something to break the tank to save Ra's life. "I need to free you, seeing you suffer as bad enough to serve justice in Arkham Asylum instead. Not like this!" she had trouble breaking it down. "No! I wish I can fight back!"

Ra's might have a way to see a small bottle sample of the Lazarus's water to be full on the table to be his only chance to get back to full strength again. From a false Sin Tzu to Ra's madness, what's worse than having one to stop instead of two bad guys? An idea in mind...

"There is a wait, Tsuki. See that tube of strange green water in it?" he tells his daughter.

Megan sees it to already tell what it was.

"The Lazarus water? How did Sin get some of this?"

"Yes, Sin was studying me with his partner of the hooded woman. Now I need you to listen to me, Tsuki, I can get out of this if you pour the whole water inside this thing for me to absorb it, once it happens, it'll take affect to be back to my younger self. Once this happen, I help you stop Sin Tzu's madness." said Ra's to feel like he was dying. "Please, Tsuki! This is the only way..."

Megan thinks it through and she was afraid from the side affect to make Ra's lose his mind once he has the stuff.

"But you'll go insane again!" she tells her father.

"I'll take my chances! If I die, all of you...my other daughter Talia, Detective, and everyone to bring order in not so a chaotic was will die! I'll take it all on Sin if I have to...! Please, Tsuki!"

Thinking things through...Wait, was Megan going to really do this? I mean, think it through because one mistake will be all over. For Batman to think things through before planning anything, she has something to do what her man does best.

"(I'm so going to get from Bruce after I do this...) Ra's, if I do this...I have a deal to be done. Because if you betray me, I might have to end you one day myself. And I will."

Ra's hears Megan out.

"Name it. I am a man of honor." he listens.

"Right." Megan tells him. "Now if I do this, you did it yourself. You and your men will aid us to stop Sin, Scarecrow, Clayface, Bane, and all the other members on his side. (I still can't believe he took all of my clones under his control.) For you, Talia, Ubu, and your other men aid Bruce, me, and everyone else to end this nightmare and then stopping Catherine next to save my friend Ruby Heart. Do this and surrender to go to Arkham while Talia serves time at Stone Gate Prison, and I'll give you two anything you in each of your cells and visit each other. I can work something out with Gordon if you agree to this."

Ra's had one thing to ask about this type of deal.

"Anything? You mean for Talia and me to each have anything we want in our cells to be treated and to have anything we want?" he wanted to make sure. "Anything I want that I can request?"

"Something like that, yes. Books, a nice chair to sit in, a soft bed, a TV, a desk, a fire place, and your own kitchen as big as a mansion room almost like its a one big house." said Megan. "And something more for Talia to be a bit different since she's a girl to have anything she needs. Do we have a deal?"

Thinking this very carefully to be in a bad state right now for Megan to make her point to strike a deal with Ra's or else...he thinks it through and accepts it to be turn in as promised to be treated well with Talia to also save the world.

"Very well, Tsuki, I accept it. Do this for me and save us and we'll help you. Until the next time we fight in battle for Detective and yourself in the future. I will not do it for quite sometime. Saving this town and the world comes first, only I may rule it some day for a better change real soon."

And with that, the deal was set for Megan to get Ra's until the next time she and Batman stop Ra's one day, because right now they're going to need all the help they can get.

"Alright, for now we're allies."

"That was are-!" Ra's was coughing very badly to have trouble breathing.

"Ra's!" Megan panics.

It wasn't too late to place the Lazarus's water into the tank to be soak within Ra's right away for Megan to do.

"Hurry, Tsuki...the bottle...! Poor it in..." he tries to talk to his daughter. "You'll know when it'll take affect...Just do it...!"

And with time running out painfully for Ra's, Megan gets up to pour the whole thing into the tank as fast as she could...only to be stopped by someone to control her body again. No, it was Sin to be returning for his helper told him to leave back to her labs, leaving her boss to teach Megan Tsuki a lesson.

"No, not now!"

Ra's was going to die!

"Trying to free the weak enemy I see, well I was lucky to be notice about the matter in time to put a stop to it. Just enough to see you die this way, Ra's. Thanks for all of your helps." Sin pulls Megan down to lose the bottle. "But before that...Megan, we need to talk. Trying to talk to your lover Batman, I never gave you that order. Though you did wash them away with a powerful water and returning back with the item, I am grateful." he controls Megan's body again. "But still. No can control you, only I can. For I am all a true ruler to have everything!"

Megan tries to fight back for lips to start bleeding and for Ra's to witness the whole thing while he was still in pain.

"Stop...this..." she was mumbling. "Please..."

"Stop, you say? And what are you going to do about it? Stop me?"

Ah, Sin shouldn't have said that. Megan gives it her all to fight since she couldn't use her powers to be blocked by Sin's doing to move away from her hits to fight back to be twice as strong than she was. Too strong to push Megan down for the count in seconds to puke on the ground near where Ra's was trapped in.

"Tsuki!" shock Ra's. "Stop this, Sin!"

But he wanted more to keep Megan and to keep teaching her a lesson the painful way.

"Stop? You have the nerve to have me spare your daughter, Ra's al Ghul. A father who loves her more than a family to have her powers, you're worse than anyone else I've come across!"

Sin kept beating Megan to try to defend herself from his control with no luck.

"Only because I was trying to protect her from her mother, she's the evil one! I was only doing what was best to ave her fight back!" he said in a weak state. "I love her, but not to abuse my children like you are! Spare Tsuki!"

Megan thinking that she kicks Sin to not affect him to fight back to pin Megan down to be the winner in this fight. Now what?

"Picky...you've fought well, Megan, but now you know that I'm better than you are." Sin forces Megan to look at the computer screens of Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl's conditions. "Do you see that? I have four crime fighting heroes that you know and care about and the love of your Batman in my hands. I wish not to make them suffer the way you are if you do as you're told by me." he does a threat. "You work for me for their lives or watch them die? What's it going to be? I won't ask again, Megan, I hate to lose a trusted partner on my team."

"Don't!" she begs of Sin.

"Last chance then." he makes her decide.

And so, Megan gives in to finally work for Sin since she tried everything and has failed.

"Yes, I'll do it okay? Just don't hurt them!" Megan kept on saying. "I'm yours to control. "(Everyone, I'm so sorry!)"

This was a bad victory for one hero to know her defeat by a real madman compare to Ra's, but much different for Sin's the worse. Or rather the fake one is, I don't think Megan knows about that part just yet.

"Good, I knew you would see things my way." he said in a wicked way to touch Megan's face next. "Doing things the hard will allow you to learn so much to getting things down. What I want, is what I'll take to belong to me. This town, this state, and soon the entire countries all of over the world shall belong to me. You've could never defeat me, Megan Tsuki."

That changes quickly from out of nowhere for Megan to duck away, a Batarang that can electrocute from one hit from Sin's body to slow down get to him. Huh? For the enemy sees someone to make an entrance to surprise Megan 'in a good way to still be worried', and the same with Ra's. Its Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and Catwoman have arrived to put an end to this nightmare.

"Detective..." said the weak Ra's to be breathing heavily.

"Batman!" same with Megan. "(Bruce! Tim! Dick! Barbara! Selina!)"

For the five to arrive, ans for Batman to get really mad at Sin Tzu to put any end to his nightmare from destroy his home and hurting the woman he loves being Megan Tsuki to stop the problem first during this next battle to happen.

"Leave her...alone!"

Oh, boy. When you make Batman mad, he means business to get ready to fight. Don't let this type of super hero get on your bad side. For the five to join in battle for Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and Catwoman to rescue Megan 'and a little for Ra's the same' to find a way to free hem from Sin's powers.

"Batman, its good to see you and your partners...one of them being a thief are here to stop me." said Sin Tzu. "Well, I like to see all of you try with Megan Tsuki by my side."

"You guys, don't!" she tries to warn everyone. "If you fight him-!"

Well, they were already ahead of Megan on what's been happening to their bodies and why she's force to work for someone like Sin.

"We already know, Megan. Jimmy Bentwood told us." Nightwing said to her.

"And we don't care." same with Robin. "We're doing this whatever it kills us or not."

"We never leave a friend behind." and Batgirl. "In fact, if it wasn't for Catwoman here, we would all be dead by now."

Yeah, that is true. They would've been, but they are not.

"Megan, you're our friend and we love you no matter what. Besides me as your best friend and rival, and our lover Batman." spoke Catwoman. "Who else is going to chase me without you around?"

She's right about that part to touch Megan from those words to they were ready to give Sin a piece of each other their minds...now go to battle! For Sin Tzu – he prepares for something to do to the four Bat-Family again with his powers to restrain Megan from doing anything else.

"How touching...I'll remember that when you each beg for mercy."

"Sin, stop!" Megan was unable to stop Sin's powers. "Everyone, get away!"

And the power from Sin Tzu's Yin and Yang take affect to cause so much pain on Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl to not be able to do anything or for Megan to fight back...only for Catwoman to give that villain a good scratch on his face to have...blood? No, it was blue not red to be dripping from his face.

"What?"

Well, even if this other Sin Tzu's a fake, why isn't his blood red?

"Bad move, kitty cat." he injects something in Catwoman to take affect on her now like the other ones. "You'll join with the rest of the gang."

That's bad to happen for Catwoman gets affected. Who will stop Sin and save the others with Megan now?! From the pain to watch and Megan had to do something to stop Sin's madness to grab hold of the man from behind without letting go 'with everything she has to give it everything she has', power or no power to not see anyone else to die at the hand from a real madman.

"Megan...!" Selina/Catwoman said in pain.

She didn't want to let go to make Sin stop by any means.

"Please, Megan, this is pointless. You think you can stop me if I'm in control?"

Is all lost from this madness...? Well, for Megan to sound upset, but really she was laughing to hear something break to be a good sign on something to keep Sin business for something big to happen next.

"No really, I just needed to keep you busy...So he can stop you for me." she said. "Ra's!"

Looks like from Megan try to through the bottle of Lazarus water to Ra's to miss, she got back up while fighting with Sin, to spit it into the tank to go in and soak his entire body. Making it look like Megan threw up, but she didn't. Meaning that she gave it to Ra's in time before he died to break free and took his insane side effect out on Sin for pay back. Yeah! Now we're talking!

"You!"

"Yes. It is me, Sin, I'm back!" he beats him up. "Detective! This is your time and Tsuki to free yourselves from Sin Tzu's curse! Hurry! I'll keep him busy!"

This was Batman's chance! This Sin's power stopped to free the other five and Megan, allowing Batman to grab the antidote to inject in Megan's body first to free her to not be controlled by Sin using her powers or her body anymore. A bit painful, but it didn't bother her as much to see Sin get his defeat by Rin to be back to his younger self to be on their side 'for the time being' to now use her powers to free the others next.

"Now's your chance, Megan!" Batman tells his woman.

"Huh...? (Thank you, Jimmy.) Oh, right! Time to free my friends!" Megan uses her powers to break the curse to fade out of Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and Catwoman's bodies to finally be free from Sin's curse for the marking were all gone off their hands. "It worked! And I'm free!"

For the other five could move again to feel better and freed to finally see Sin's defeat. For he has no control on Megan anymore or to use his spells on the others now.

"What?" he sees the needle antidote. "No...! No! This can't be happening!"

With Batman use his grappling hook, for Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl to do the same thing, Catwoman's whip, and Megan's ESP powers to hold the villain still to keep him up fro Ra's to finish this for them.

"But it is, Sin." said Batman. "You may have control of our lives, Megan, and Catwoman but you'll never stop us from stopping your foolish games. If you wanted to fight with me in person, you should've just asked." he smirks.

For Sin's powers was nothing now, to give Ra's an excuse to stop his enemy for Megan allows it.

"And I feel like its more than being human too, you'll pay for everything...! Ra's, give him everything you have! For all of us!"

"With pleasure, daughter!" he punches Sin really hard.

From punches, kicks, strength, pay back, and so much for this man to aid his enemies to give it his all against Sin Tzu to lose control. I mean literally, he loses control of his entire body to act very weird suddenly.

"Stop...! I can do this-! I am...ruler than you, Ra's al Ghul! I can't lose to Megan or Batman...either-!" he started to sound weird. "I can't...!"

Ra's pushes Sin body to tank filled with acid chemicals to break to give his enemy the final hit to move away, as the glass break to spill all over Sin Tzu's body. They've won to defeat him for good...Or so they thought, they stopped the real master mind who was controlling the fake Sin Tzu – who was really a robot! Ah? Didn't see that part coming, didn't you? It explains from the power lines all over the room, the real Sin's long dead, it was bleeding out blue-like blood, and Megan felt his touch was way too cold from his skin. For Ra's didn't this part coming at all - for the others might've to try finding the real master mind next.

"Sin Tzu a robot...I never thought I see a legend to be a fake." said Ra's. "And yet..."

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

Looking at the robot carefully for the electrical lines was working but not the machine itself.

"Its like his magic's working from close or afar on others, but his students are no long around, unless Catherine knew about the Lazarus's the way I use it."

Looks like it.

"Then her sister Katherine, my aunt and Catherine's twin sister." said Megan to solve this puzzle. "Yeah, sorry, you guys. I wanted to tell you about this, but I was worried about her safety to finding her to get stuck like this." she explains. "That aside, Catherine might have Sin to be alive still from the same as Ra's is. At least I think. We just need to find the power line's whereabouts next. (And I wish I was wearing this type of outfit one me! Ew! Oh, well. I got my stuff back to still use.)"

No worries, got the gear and worry about the clothing for now. With one problem solved, another must be done next.

"I'm just glad I'm not on death bed either." said Catwoman to hugging her best friend. "Welcome back, Megan."

She felt bad on what she might've done to blame herself on it.

"Selina. Hey, you're all okay...But after all that I've done, do I still have the right to be a crime fighter like all of you?"

Selina/Catwoman didn't mind. And neither did the others at all – Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl all understood.

"What do you mean, Megan? It was just another clone we stopped to saving you just now."

"You didn't hurt anyone either, so you didn't do anything wrong, Megan, and you neither have to betray either one of us."

"And Commissioner Gordon knows to never give up on you or Batman. We're just happy you're freed and back with us to not be so worried anymore."

Good point. Even Batman to hug and kiss Megan to make her feel shock and happy with joy that they've all forgiven her.

"Megan, we were more worried about you than us. I knew you would never turn against us..." he said. "Its over now."

"(Bruce! Everyone, thank you!) Batman, you and the rest of you are the best. Same with you too, Catwoman." she said to look at Ra's next. "Also, I had to free him. We need him and his army from stopping the other clones of mine and stopping Sin's other henchmen. Even Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane; while also saving Ruby and finding my aunt. This is far from over yet. And how's Gidget doing?"

Megan remembers damaging her robot friend.

"Its fine, I fixed Gidget." Batgirl said to Megan.

That was good news to hear.

"Oh, thank God!"

Batman and Ra's stare at each other to make sure about their agreement in rage of them being enemies to be working together in the mess to be happening all over Gotham City. For Batgirl and Robin to be their first time seeing him, a little for Catwoman, Nightwing seeing his enemy again and to be a award type scene for a few seconds.

"So that's Ra's al Ghul huh?" Robin asked.

"Seems like it, the Demon's Head himself." Batgirl was left curious.

"Is that so?" questioned Catwoman.

"The one and only..." said the suspicious Nightwing. "Megan. Batman. You two sure we can trust this guy?"

Hearing a lot about Ra's and what he has done lately to be a big crime as the leader of the League of Shadows to also be called the Demon's Head. From his servant Ubu, his daughter Talia, what he did to poor Megan, needs to stop his wife, being smart to out smart Batman, knowing on who and the others our 'to keep to himself', and so on. For Megan had not other choice but to ask for his help to surrender quietly if he helps out to give him and Talia anything afterwards once everything gets fixed; and for Batman to believe in the woman he loves a lot...he agrees to have Ra's in this battle.

"He's fine. Megan knows what she's planning." he tells the others to shake on it with Ra's. "You better keep your word.

"Now, now, Detective, I am a lot of things, but I am a man who keeps a promise. Thank you, Tsuki, for trusting me."

She gets it for everyone else goes along with this whole thing, to deal with the real matter.

"It was nothing." Megan gets her computer book working for her watch to point the way to the ext area to hack into. "Now that we have dealt with one thing to put aside until the next we if we ever cross pass to be ready for him, we got other matter to take care of. I've pinpoint the location of the master mind somewhere deeper in the caves to leave us to their real hide out. This is just an old underground military base use during the war to use in case something happened during World War 2. I can find the place to take us to this person who has Ruby."

She was right! From outside the labs, showed the other big room of other spots for them to see their next destination they needed to go to next. For Megan to lead for Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Catwoman, and Ra's to go there right away to stop the person who made a robot type of Sin Tzu; they soon see both Gordon and Talia alive and well to be tied up from a real bomb to go off in seconds to keep the others busy.

"(Dad!)" Barbara/Batgirl is shock to see her father in danger. "Its Commissioner Gordon!"

"And its my daughter Talia!" same with Ra's.

For Batman to detect a real bomb was ticking to go off next to the tied up Gordon and Talia to be unable to get away from it, Megan fights back to hack into the bomb system in time...with seconds to spare to stopping it about 0.02 with her fast thinking saved them. A close call for Megan to hold on to it for evidence since she deactivates it.

"Not happen...! No one's dying or getting hurt ever again! I won't allow it." she said to keep her cool. "You're welcome by the way."

Nice save, this allows Catwoman to use claws to cut through the ropes to freeing the two next.

"Done and done."

For Talia was happy to see Megan, Batman, and her father Ra's to look alive and well.

"Beloved. Father. Megan. You're all okay!" she said with joy. "I take it that the real enemy's dealt with?"

Megan grabs Talia's hand to be happy that her younger sister's safe.

"Hey, Talia. Its good to see you too."

"So far yes, daughter." Ra's hugs Talia. "I'm so glad you're okay. But the others..."

Talia felt bad to lose everyone else after she was capture.

"I'm sorry, Sin's army came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I just hope they're not killed or capture like I was." Talia said.

Hopefully they were not dead or anything...As Batman helps out Gordon, Batgirl was happy to see him 'as her father' was still strong to not give up this fight. He's a lucky man and a good cop.

"He's going to be okay." Dick/Nightwing tells her that.

She was happy to hear.

"Good..." Barbara/Batgirl said quietly. "Commissioner Gordon, how do you feel? Can you walk on your own?"

Looks like it.

"Its going to take more than having me as a hostage to slow me down. But thanks for asking, to have such a strange group of people to join all of you guys."

Ah...Lots to explain here, Gordon.

"Gordon, wait!" Megan tries to talk to him. "For Ra's, Talia, their army, and Catwoman here...we're in a tight spot right now, believe me. They would work to be turn to you guys later. But we'll worried about that after we stop the real master mind using the Sin Tzu's powers, save Ruby, and find my aunt."

"Please, Commissioner, we'll deal with them again if they try to escape." same with Batman.

Gordon trusts in Batman and Megan's words, even more with Megan to see feeling like her normal self again to hug his friend.

"Megan! I'm so happy you're back to normal. I like the old you to act tough on others than force to do something to see us upset than getting blackmailed."

I guess he was all good to go along with it.

"Hey, Gordon, thanks. And yeah, I'm glad I'm free and not seeing you guys get hurt or myself." she said. "Then it settles, until Ubu and the other League of Shadows arrived soon..." Megan find the location to their next stop in the big underground area. "We need to climb to the top to the real area. (Ruby, just wait for me. Once and I find you, then Katherine, Catherine's the last to go down next. And this power of Sin's must be stopped, and if the real one's alive as Ra's claims that he is...somehow...then we're al going to find out and put an end to all of this.)"

And for that, the team as been set up so far. Megan, Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, Catwoman, Ra's, Talia, and Gordon were all going to be helping out one another to stop the real master mind behind it all, being Megan's mother Catherine al Ghul/Tsuki. Yep, it all comes down to this and learning what was happening from the yin and yang from the left over Sin from his robot army. Being in a underground base, where was the real hide out at? For Tim/Robin to be asking that part next.

"So, where will this lead us to?" he asks the others.

Luckily, no one else was in the area of Gotham for the other cops, Montoya, and Bullock all cleared the area out with Jimmy Bentwood next to have no innocent bystanders get hurt which was a very good thing. For Batman knows from Megan's thinking to show from the map from her computer book and her watch to pinpoint it to somewhere that the other crime fighters might know of.

"It'll lead us to where this criminal is to watch, see, hear, and control from far away. Where else but at Arkham Asylum."

You said it, Batman. From Joker being trapped, same with Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn to prove that the other inmates are frozen up from Sin Tzu's powers to do so while giving Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane the power to be doing all of this, who also needs stopping and their goons. All of this for the part to race to the top in time.

#8 – From Sisters to the Shocking Truth

From Alfred, Gidget, and Isis were remaining safe back in the Batcave. As the town was cleared from Wilkes, Montoya, and Bullock takes cares of the rest as Mayor Hill, Lucius, Veronica, are in a safe distance 'but for Jack Ryder to hide in the crowd to make his escape for you know who to appear'; the final battle was about to happen back underground...As Megan, Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Catwoman, Ra's, Talia, and Gordon join together 'from a few enemies to be helping out' to get to the top from the undergrounds to lead them to Catherine, the real master mind behind everything to have Sin's powers somehow and the captured Ruby Hear. Lots to be going on, huh? And with Katherine to be somewhere, the other League of Shadows to show soon enough, and the other three villains to Megan's clones turned against Ra's, the Demon's Head leader might be hard to stop them all. And let's not forget about the other goons for Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane to still be too powerful to defeat. I hope that all nine of these guys have a plan before moving out. Maybe...?

"Arkham Asylum?!" surprised Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl.

"Why there?!" same with Gordon.

Even Catwoman hasn't got a single clue on how Batman and Megan would thought about that part at all. No kidding, how's that possible?

"I think I do." Megan gets it to tell what her Batman's thinking about to tell the others next. "Its simple, you guys. Catherine has been behind this whole mess. Who else would've kept Sin alive somehow to have control of his powers to be alive the way Ra's does it, only he might be force to do it. There's also a way to watch over everything in Gotham City, Catherine has the skills of hacking into anything to see all over town that cops do when patrolling the area non-stop, all the way to see from the outside of Arkham as well; with lots of cable cores to connect to anything they wish to use it for something to see and hear while giving order to those who work for her, by sending out the power way of the yin and yang from a far reach. See?" She shows them sonic waves all town. "Plus, lots of other members from the other villains are in different area to cause trouble, hurt others, and steal things while using some of Joker, Harley, Ivy, and Mr. Freeze's old weapons to have them trap in this area. I don't know what Scarecrow, Clayface, or Bane's members are doing away from the hideout, but it could only mean trouble from the looks of it. And now you guys know how Batman and me can tell about Catherine's hideout is at Arkham Asylum."

I guess that makes sense for the others to get it.

"The problem is, we don't know of her real goals." he then says something to Megan next. "Megan, I know this whole ordeal must've been hard on you today, but we can make it. And don't worry about your aunt. I'm sure you had your reasons to find out for yourself before you could've told us about it afterwards.

At least Batman understood to not let that stop Megan to keep on going.

"Thanks, Batman, I'll be okay. I'll still move on if I have to before this whole thing gets to me...somehow. We're getting close. Its also good to be back in the game."

For that, Talia says this for Megan, Selina/Catwoman, and her to be looking at one another on side note to love Bruce/Batman a lot 'and I do mean a lot to be going on a little to lose against Megan Tsuki'.

"Funny how we're working like this. A criminal, a thief, and a bounty hunter who all love the same guy, but it was Dear Sister who beat us to it to get married to Beloved instead." Talia said. "And still, only the two of us can fight over her if we wish to live through this."

"And fight again some day soon." Ra's added.

Good point. But argument aside to making joke and such and talk about the future plannings way later...soon something happens for lots of Sin's leftover men, lots of mind controlled Megan clones, Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane appearing again to surround all nine of them to have order to fight them all to be stopped by Catherine's doing to still have the power from Sin. That's not good to have three other villains to be this strong for the curse to still last after one of the robots was defeated.

"Ah, you guys...All that aside, I think we have bigger fish to fry." said Catwoman to be hissing. "And by bigger fish, I mean big trouble for all of us."

"A lot of them...Not good." Batgirl sees lots of trouble.

They were all trapped to fight with some many of them, it won't be enough to reach up the top and into Arkham Asylum if they get killed in battle.

"That is a lot of them." said Robin.

For those three bad guys were ready for anything for Sin's curse marks didn't hurt neither Scarecrow, Clayface, or Bane at all to just want to crush Batman and the others. Besides Bane and Clayface liking Megan a lot.

"Another night, another fear to bring and take away on all of you who interferes with our boss's plans."

"As long as we keep Megan to destroying the others with my army making clay men, I'm down for it either way."

"Enough to crush our enemies with our new fond powers at long last, we can beat them by breaking them into tiny rocks."

Sounds like a threat there. For those three move in for their armies, Sin's, and Megan's clones make their move for the others are unable to go anywhere else to be killed in seconds to have too many enemies to take on.

"Ah...what are we going to do?" Nightwing was freaking out. "Because I don't want to die like this!"

All seems lost, well it would've been if someone didn't come crashing into the scene...it was – The Creeper? He seems fully prepare to fight against the arm, but he didn't come alone.

"Creeper?" surprised Megan.

"I guess he came to help us out." Batman added.

"But will it be enough?" ask Gordon.

For the others weren't out match from one odd looking psycho path of a super hero, but Creeper wasn't backing away from a fight.

"Hello!" he calls out. "How goes it, everybody? A cop, a thief, two other major villains, the four Bat-Family, and Megan are all here for a big fight against the mini-bosses to reach to the final one way...up there!" Creeper points out. "I see...Yes, yes, and for the guys can't handle these people alone, not alone that is for me to find some help who knew you to work things out, in return to stop the really real bad guys on this one. So, that's what I brought with me, wanna see?" Creeper uses a blowing whistle. "Okay, people! Come on out! Its...show time!"

And one whistle call to Creeper's voice, everyone else sees more back up for Ubu to finally find his boss Ra's and Talia, along with the entire army of the League of Shadows to all looking beaten but alive to keep on fighting. Alright! Its finally happening! For Batman and Megan's surprise to be seeing this 'and to everyone else's' to have this fight in the bag now.

"What!?" shock Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane.

For the other army members started to panic a bit to see this many people, a while lot more! Boy, you said it.

"Master! Mistress! We've arrived! Awaiting for orders to strike back!"

For the other members to cheer for they'll aid their enemy Batman and the others for this one time since they're going to go easy on Ra's and Talia.

"Ubu, you're looking well!" Talia was happy. "Father! They're here!"

Ra's was very pleased.

"Ubu...My children, thank you for coming. And for you, Mr. Creeper, I give you my thanks for finding us." Ra's make a move to tell everyone on what they have to do. "No, members of the Society of Shadows, hear your order, as I Ra's al Ghul. Also known as the Demon's Head! We are here to gain strength against Sin Tzu's and those who work for him, to taking our clones are not our weapons anymore. For today, we add the Detective, his other family, those who have joined their side, Commissioner Gordon, and my other dear daughter Tsuki; we shall soon get what's ours some other time after we all deal with the one who's ruling so much in a chaotic and destructed way. I won't allow it! We shall end this war to return one day to do it right to rule it, not to harm life. Who's with me?!"

They all cheered to chant Ra's name for they were all in this one of course.

"Ah, no need to thank me..." said Creeper.

Now it was time for a strategy plan to do before making a move and fighting on. For Megan tells everyone on what they have to do.

"This is it, we can win this. Catwoman, Creeper, Ubu, Gordon, Talia, and all you other members do what you have to to stop these freaks by any means. Destroy them with the clones and the other goons with power, I don't care how. Just stay alive. Robin. Batgirl. Nightwing. Each of you three stop Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane. Do whatever each of you can to take out all three of those freaks and do be careful. Batman, you and I will head to the top to stop Catherine, find the leftover powers of Sin Tzu, rescue Ruby Heart, and find my aunt to be somewhere."

Well, not just Batman and Megan...so will Ra's al Ghul who will also be joining with them. He wants to and stop his ex-wife by any means.

"If you two are going to Catherine, then I'm going with you." Ra's was ready to fight with his sword and such. "I won't let you go in this alone, Tsuki. You are my daughter to I hope that one day you'll call me your father. You're going to need all the help you can get. Detective, you will be there by Tsuki's side, won't you? Since besides Talia, she too loves you so much."

Batman 'kind of agrees' with his enemy about going with Megan, both of them men.

"He's right, Megan. We're all in this. Being your real father, he has his own score to settle with your mother. And I can't let you go off alone, not again." Batman holds Megan's hand. "Let us help you."

She agrees to have not only Batman by Megan's side, but also Ra's to back them up.

"Thank you, Batman. In that case, you all know what to do."

"Good luck, Batman." said Gordon. "You're going to need everything for this one.

Even for Talia and Catwoman both hope that not only Megan, but for Batman to be all right.

"Father. Beloved. Good luck to help you, Dear Sister." Talia hugs Megan to kiss Batman a little.

Same with Catwoman to do the same to hugging Megan and kissing Batman.

"Same here, you two come back to us."

Megan smiles to pull her man away from the other girls to get going.

"(Thanks, everyone.) Yeah, yeah, let just go. Now move out!" she said.

For the three got read to climb up to the top as fast as they could...go, Batman! You too, Megan! And the same to you, Ra's! Now that leaves Ubu, Talia, Catwoman, Creeper, Gordon, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin to deal with the rest of the bad guys army and clones against them and all of the League of Shadows.

"They're getting away!" said Bane.

"Stop the others, we can still win!" Scarecrow gave an order.

One comes in to attack to get kicked in the face by Creeper to stop one and knocking a few more down.

"There's more where that came from, gentlemen." he said.

Now they were big trouble.

"This looks bad for us." Clayface starts to panic.

And by Creeper's silliness to give the order, it was time to fight!

"It's show time...CHARGE!"

Yeah, here we go an all out showdown begins now! From one side in a half to the other go running at one another to fight to be something else. From Gordon police skills to shoot and fight n against lots of goons who work for Sin Tzu to give each of them a total beat down; with Catwoman to scratch and whip a lot of them in her way with her cat-like skills, Ubu beats down to be very strong, and for Talia's fighting skills to not stop beating up those who try to kill her 'to not hold anything back', and Creeper using his skills of silliness to bull fight, tackle, to use some football player movements to take out the other ones. And the other League of Shadows every member use their guns and swords to kill off all the clones non-stop to destroy all of them by Ra's orders to do a very good job on that part, way too good in doing so in fact. Some fight this is going – for Scarecrow to lose his men to use the gas mask, for Megan's powers to protect them al to not lose their fear or the fears to not take effect to be work before leaving to take on the other alone. Clayface got his members to become whole to get ready to fight, and Bane inject himself with Venom to be ready to kill Batman's three partners.

"Batgirl's mine to be dead this time." said Scarecrow.

"I'll take down the little Robin." Clayface said as well.

"And Nightwing's good as dead when I'm done with him." and Bane. "No holding back, gentlemen!"

Now it was Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing's turn to take out Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane. On one side – Batgirl vs. Scarecrow!

Tayla: I'll explain the details on this fight goes down to make the battle scene go a bit quicker 'from the game strategy thing'...Whenever Scarecrow throws down a fear gas grenade, instead of the usual effect,the room will fill with smoke and ghostly apparitions of some of Batman's foes 'Joker, Harley, and Ivy' will appear and swoop at you. You can defeat them in one hit if you'd like to try and build your combo meter, though it can take a while. Occasionally these ghosts will drop restorative items to help out. The way to beat Scarecrow is to stay still and look for where the smoke is parting, that's where he is running around. So head him off and swing at the parting smoke and Scarecrow will appear. You may then proceed to attack him. After he takes a certain amount of damage, or if you leave him alone too long, he will throw down another gas grenade. Repeat process until he is defeated. And with that and Batgirl not having her fear happen, takes out the Scarecrow to lose more than his skills, but his mind. To almost getting choked from the ropes around his neck, for her to release him in seconds.

"Yes!" she said with joy. "That was for hitting up side the head to make me see my true fears, Crane, and I won't fall for it again."

Next up is - Robin vs. Clayface!

Tayla: The first thing you'll notice is the sets of electric antenna on the sides of the arena. What you must do is hit each of the two sets three times a piece with your Batarang. Just watch out for Clayface's swinging blades. If you successfully pull it off, then an electrical discharge will immobilize Clayface and allow you to attack him. If my combo bar is not full, then I try to hit him until I earn a Perfect before running away. If it is full, then I try to unleash as many high level Power Combos as possible before he recovers. One he recovers he will try to squash you with his hammer arms for a while, and then throw out three blobs of clay which will spawn a few bad guys. You can use them to fill your combo bar or just quickly dispatch them. After they're gone, the antenna will come back on, and Clayface will go back to using his blades, so just repeat the cycle. The important thing to remember is to NEVER get close to Clayface when he is not stunned, because he will hit you very hard with his brick chest attack. Well, from Robin's quick speed and smarts, to out do this clay monster to his defeat in seconds.

"That one was for Annie, slime ball." he said to spit a little blood out of his mouth. "And she was a real person to me who was created by you."

And last is none other than – Nightwing vs. Bane!

Tayla: Bane is basically indestructible to anything you can throw at him. So stay away from him. The only way you can damage him is to wait until he charges at you, then dash out of the way, causing him to miss and be off balance. It is now that he is vulnerable. Attack with your delayed combos and power combos. When he recovers, he will stomp the ground and cause rocks to fall from the ceiling. Some of these will leave behind helpful items, but most just hurt you, so try and avoid them. After you deplete Bane's life bar, he cheats and uses Venom to become even stronger and get a whole new life bar. Now the only way you can damage him is to not only cause him to miss when he charges at you, but cause him to run into a wall as well. If he smacks into a wall, he will become dazed and vulnerable like before, so attack him then. However, when he stomps to call down the rocks, he now sends out a shock wave that hurts all those near him, so get away before he does that. Then just repeat until he's dead. But beware, as his second form is much more damaging than his first. Of course for Bane to come charging in too fast to get stunned allowed Nightwing to pull off the Venom to leek out and being defeated with a punch to the face to knock the big guy out cold.

"It felt good to get back at you from trying to drown me." he said to Bane. "I learned a lot after that day, it helped me trained a whole lot more."

And that's all three down? With them out cold and handcuffed to lose their curse marks given by Sin to be nothing to make powerful fighters now, and the rest to go back to normal. Except for Clayface's army, they were all made part of that dude so that was nothing.

"Nice work, you three!" Catwoman congratulates them.

For Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing all high five each other to give their win a good one to stopping Sin's members so far.

'We did it!"

And the other army, a few more to stop and enough for Gordon to soon call for back up to arrest the other villains later on. For they have to let Batman on his own for him and Ra's to aid Megan on this part to stopping Catherine 'who's the woman in a long hood to serve Sin to act like it' as she's the master mind of it all; on the way out of the grounds to the water mines underneath Arkham Asylum building for the three to come across a lot of Sin Tzu robot armies to slowing them down again.

"I hated the man, but I didn't want for him to become a true monster from my once wife from his own will." said Ra's to crushing one of them in half. "Detective, the main one controlling the rest is in the middle. Tsuki and I can stop the other copy cats."

For Megan to still have her powers working better now, gun shooting, baton whacking, and tasering from her special watch to take out a few more in her way.

"Come on!" she kept on going. "The sooner we get these fakes out the way, the further we reach to our real destination! Ra's cover me!"

And so he does his daughter.

"That I shall, Tsuki."

Batman gets to it to sort of face Sin Tzu at last to know what the real one was once like in battle – Batman vs. Sin Tzu!

Tayla: Another battle we go! This guy is very, very annoying. He is insanely fast, and only Power Combos can hurt him. His attacks are unblockable and highly damaging. So what you must do is manage to hit him enough that you build up your combo bar to full so that you can unleash Power Combos and hurt him. After a successful power combo, he will let out some energy, so get away from him. Then he will either try and attack you, or if he has taken enough damage, he will go to the center of the arena. If he goes to the center of the arena, you must immediately press Block, as he is about to unleash Mehta-Sua energy in the ENTIRE arena, and your controller will be confused if you don't block it. After this, he will go hide in the room above you, chucking exploding orbs of energy at you, while his thugs attack you. The thugs can help you charge your combo bar, but you must dispatch them quickly as Sin Tzu can heal while in that chamber. Once they are defeated, he comes back down and you may continue the fight, so you just repeat until he's finished. But how do I hit him? He's so fast! Well, there are two ways to do it (besides being lucky). You know how if you get to close, he will instantly dash away? Well, if you dash at him from the right distance, you can start off a combo and get him that way. The other option is to wait for him to attack you (he is invulnerable to everything while he is attacking by the way), and if you manage to dodge all four of his strikes by dashing repeatedly in various directions, then he will leap into the air, and land, staying there for a second so you may hit him. Alternatively, if you can dodge at least two of his attacks, then he will stop to gloat after hitting you instead of running off. The absolute best attack to use against him is the power combo of Punch, Punch, (Kick) as it will deal the most damage to him. So try and make sure you've learned it as it will shorten the fight. He's tough, so good luck. For Batman to give it his all to avoid the powers of Sin's yin and yang to finally beaten him, able to make the machine to malfunction for the powers were no more for the henchmen members were nothing but weak men. All of them. Yes! That's one problem solved so far.

"If this was the real you fighting me, I still wouldn't hold back." he said to the fake Sin Tzu to see the body shutting down. "What's real and what's fake doesn't matter, is who you were once were. And from hurting my Megan the way you used her and hurt us, I wouldn't stop to see you defeated than send you to the police to begin with." Batman sounded scary after saying those words to dropping the robot head. "Have you two finish the rest of them off?"

Easiest questions to answer right there. And for that they did, and soon...Megan's head was hurting her 'again' to find Catherine's location once she races to the stairs and inside the empty Arkham to finding her mother to saving Ruby's life. As both Ra's and Batman follow her.

"Looks like we both have, Detective, we should get going. Catherine's waiting for us up stairs."

The two follow where Megan knows of Catherine's location.

"Ra's! Bruce! This way!" she said. "Its close, I can feel it."

"Then lead the way, Megan. We're right behind you." Bruce/Batman checks that Ra's wasn't being a pervert to his daughter. "I hope you're not staring at your own daughter form the outfit she's wearing..."

He mocks Batman back.

"Oh, Detective, you should talk. You are going to marry her after all for the person I've created. I had reasons...And reasons that I once Catherine to save her from Katherine if I could if her only twice sister wasn't a monster. I wish I knew why she needed Sin Tzu to begin with." Ra's questions himself. "That's all I know about her, believe me."

"I do. And I hope whatever we'll find will put an end to all of this tonight. Why is Catherine doing all of this? What does Sin have to do with anything? Her sister? Ruby? And why she has the other few people who had the powers from Sin Tzu' are standing alone in four different locations?"

Yeah, no kidding. From the Gotham court house, the Gotham City Street Lights, an underground caves, and Arkham itself to have Sin's other members to give into the power 'that the curse took over' are doing over there for. So weird...but not as weird as everything else in the building is so quiet without the inmates, doctor, criminals, or guards to be found anywhere since they were order to get out; for Megan to be looking around for Catherine for Batman and Ra's to be right behind her for them to finally get some answers about everything, seeing all the rooms empty to put the past behind her from the children getting hurt and tested on and more about the past – and seeing one empty room 'a huge operation type of room'. Megan kicks the door down to have a look inside. For what she sees along with Bruce/Batman and Ra's was...well, hmm...how can I put this. It was something else!

From the camera to hack into every security camera all over Gotham to see everything, as well as the members to be standing in the areas. And then, even something else to see parts from the Queen Giant Mute all over the ground 'to be very gross'; from its parts, the yin and yang symbols, Ra's left over blood, and what looks like on what remains of Ruby Heart of her hand, a pieces of her hair, and her hat, to also...shows a locket necklace with a picture in it from one side and another. A two little girls for their were young blonde twins to always stay together with them sitting on chairs. Huh?

"Young girls...?" Batman was lost to check on Megan next. "We'll find Ruby and Katherine in time, Megan, I promise."

I hope he's right about that part.

"I hope so, Bruce..." she stops to feel something much more powerful coming from a strange looking tank to have someone 'or rather something inside of it. "These things...It looks likes its being sucked into something that this creature's in. Look."

Megan tries to open it, but couldn't and Ra's sword didn't do anything to cut through either.

"Surely, there has to be another way to get this open." he questions himself. "A locket of sisters, parts of a mutated creature, leftover of this Ruby Heart person, my blood, and this strange pod."

Batman had an idea to place an item with clay parts to place on the side.

"If we can't cut it open, we'll force it." Batman sets it up. "This is enough to destroy the door. Get back."

From the set up, moving away, aiming with the remote for Batman, and he triggers it for the bomb to set by destroying the door only. What the Dark Knight, Megan, and Ra's find next is a very shocking scene. Remember how the yin and yang powers of the other robots get their power from far away distances and such? Well, this was the cause of it. Sin Tzu's alive still from Ra's doing to let him die, but didn't for he was force to work under Catherine to start a war of a deadly plan of some kind; to be suffering as a wrinkling old man. Ah, man. The real Sin isn't looking so good. Megan to be horrified to see as well as Batman and Ra's to not see this part coming at all. And for him to be too weak to work his powers but his body to still be working from a machine to keep on going in a cooler type of thing. I mean, wow...this is just sad to watch.

"What...? It...It can't be...!"

You said it, Ra's! For them to have a closer look at the weak Sin, he was breathing badly to still e alive to have them jump a little.

"Holy crap! He's still alive! (So this is the real Sin Tzu! I don't believe it, and yet this while thing wasn't his doing to begin with...)" Megan tries to help the old man out. "Sin? Sin Tzu sir? Can you hear me? Or rather see me?"

He had trouble moving, breathing and speaking a lot to still be hearing okay.

"Yes...Yes I can..." said the weak Sin. "Please save me...you must stop her...I beg of you, Ra's...one last request before I die...I was force to work for her...doing horrible things to my body...I wish I didn't want to happen...! I pay for my sins long ago...I want to die..."

I don't think Sin's not joking to be serious on what Catherine's been up to for Batman, Megan, and Ra's each check on his conditions on how serious it was. It wasn't good.

"I feel his body isn't going to recover anytime soon, I think he'll be dead soon. But with this machine..."

"Its keeping Sin Tzu alive." Batman says the rest for Megan. "Maybe by freeing him from this thing, he'll go in peace."

"He's been wanted it for a very long time." Ra's checks on Sin's body. "Like my son was in, its only making things worse for Sin's state. After I've beaten him in a war from back then to call it a treaty for I to end his life after seeing everything change during the years, so I let him try it out once from the Lazarus's Pit. One time to see how life was before his eyes for me to stop him, but he escape to end up day on that day, and he hasn't because he's right here today. That's when Catherine taken this man to have him do her work for the past fifty years now. This is not how I want him to go out, by suffering so much. He will die, for his powers only to give out energy is keeping him going, by force."

So that's what happened from a long time ago. Megan soon stumble upon another body was is long dead...wow! Freaking out, it was a woman who was murder for Megan to scan for the left over prints on who this woman was.

"Not only this is slavery, but there was also a murder here." she said. "I better see who this person was. "(And then get Sin out of this mess to let him rest in peace.)"

Batman helps her out to discover something to have the data confirm something big for them nor Ra's didn't see coming 'and I do mean a big one'.

"Megan, this is..." he had trouble saying anything. "The woman we've been after...has been long dead ever since."

"Catherine...My Mom?!"

Yep, it was for Ra's could tell on how his ex-wife was killed.

"She's been dead the same year I saved you from your other parents death from her doing and when you escaped." said Ra's to be very shock from this whole thing. "No, no...How can this be? I knew Catherine was to tough one to fall for her and Katherine was the sweet person, but if this the real Catherine al Ghul, then she was killed from the bash to the skull from a heavy object." he was sad to cry for his wife to miss the good part about her from long ago. "My Catherine...you're really gone, aren't you? Please forgive me for not saving you..."

Well, this has turn out a weird twist, hasn't it? Megan really needs to solve this to put her beautiful smart brain to good use.

"Mom...Wait...Wait!" she then finds something even bigger about Ruby Heart's data bank from her computer book that neither Megan, Batman, or the others didn't pick up on from before and now they have. "(It can't be! It her?!)"

Now Batman and Ra's needed to know from Megan's reaction on what she just found out.

"Tsuki?"

"You found something, Megan?"

Before she could say anything, the three hear voice 'same with Sin' to have the hurtful Ruby Heart alive and well to be in pain right now.

"Megan...? Megan!" she collapse to ask for help. "Batman...You two are here and some other company."

"Ruby?" Batman helps her out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...A bit pale on what Catherine's bee doing to me and that poor man. From the war to happen, I knew I had to do something to escape and get capture to hide until someone arrived. And you guys did, I was so worried. But its okay, we can kind Catherine, save this person, and stop this madness for good. Come on."

For Ruby to be strong, and something from Sin's reaction to be seeing her...actually strikes fears to this person for Ra's to find that to be very odd.

"I guess we found your friend, so now what?" he soon sees Megan holding her gun out at Ruby. "What are you doing, Tsuki?"

He soon sees that something's up from Sin saying words like – 'keep me away from her', 'no more', or 'look out'. Now Ra's and Bruce/Batman see what Megan was getting on about on what she discovered the real master mind behind it all. And no, its not Catherine at all since she's long gone and dead. But...I think we all know who it might be.

"What do you think I'm doing, Ra's. She's the real master mind behind everything and using Sin's powers to make his suffer like this!"

"What?" Ruby was confused. "Megan, what are you doing? I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend-!"

"No!" she said back. "Because you're not really Ruby Heart a bounty hunter who was a student like to my late mother Catherine who was our teacher. But you are a made up person, because of my computer book sad so." Megan shows Ruby the whole details. "It only pops up to be another name who's still alive since Catherine right here on the ground...Is long dead!" she shows her evidences of Catherine's dead body. "And there's no Ruby Heart to exist but some made up cosplay type of pirate woman in a story book. And seeing from the DNA from the hair parts does show that you had brown hair once and not blonde, its a fake. For you're really the master mind of this mess, the one to mess my friends, my true love, my other family, and me...it was a big mistake you made to be even a bigger mistake on hiding your true self, Katherine! That's who you really are!"

From one powerful push feeling from Megan's ESP skills to push Ruby aside, she uses her own sword like slashes to move aside to fight back and exposing herself on who she truly was with contact on her eyes. She was Katherine al Ghul, Catherine's twin sister!

"Katherine...!" shock Ra's. "It is you!"

To also say something about the locket of her and her sister in the photo.

"Where did you get-?!" she stops to keep hiding her true identity. "I mean...What was that you just did? You try to hurt me?! How do you even know I'm this Katherine person you speak of?"

Well, about three things are proven so far. What more do they want besides Sin fears the fake Ruby Heart. For Ra's to be aware of her being Katherine, so did Batman to put the pieces together for Megan on how they know its really the master mind.

"I can answer that. Its crystal clear on how Megan found out and how Ra's told us about Catherine and Katherine to once care about one another to have that all changed from fifteen years ago..." here comes Batman's answers from his detective skills. "The locket necklace does belong to you, Katherine, both you and Catherine were once close together as real sister. But from the made up curse, a murder happen to end your parents' lives in a break in robbery to stay together. She was once a bounty hunter – tough, strong, very kind hearted, and put her life before anyone else's to get the job done who also fell in love with Ra's to get married to have Megan. The real mother who had Talia with a random man who was once married and died from a fatal illness was you, Katherine – to be a good actor on some, smart, have some behavior issues, and psychotic issue over the years growing up, your father was an alcoholic to get it from him more than her looks from your mother. Ever since Ra's and Catherine for a daughter to be special with a gift and Talia didn't, you wanted more to take your own sister's daughter, your niece to have for yourself. Catherine hid Megan well until you were the one who really murder them for Ra's to save Megan's life to get healed for her powers to save her life; while causing a cult to have children given magic powers to end it all by your doing. For she and them escaped for Ra's wanted it to take care of Talia as his own daughter to save her with the same blood he has from her. All of this for Catherine to watch over he after you got mad to have her good and dead, located Sin to use his powers to make a plan you've been setting up in the past fifteen years in hiding. Acting like a nurse of Arkham Asylum to set it all up without anyone else noticing to be the master of disguise, enough to murder your twin sister from a bash to the skull from a metal pole ended her life to become Catherine herself to have her turn against Ra's to believe along with Talia and Ubu that Katherine has left to be searching for her sister only for her to become Catherine to train Megan ever since and came up with Ruby Heart to watch over Megan, me and the rest of the team on what you've learn about your niece's progress on what you've been teaching her over the years. Thinking she was your friend, only because you try to murder her with a truck, to still be alive...you took her in as a random stranger. Am I right?" sounds like he was. "You may hide your face to everyone else and the world, but not from us. You fake your death as Ruby to have the Giant Mute parts from the queen to have the animal instinct skills to absorb, the blood from your brother-in-law Ra to absorb into your skin, the power of yin and yang from Sin Tzu's body to take control of, the marking of the curse, the people you have on the stands to give their energy life force to you in four areas, this machine, and Catherine's left over remains to use her skin to become your sister. The computer book from Megan knows to feel out the danger and for Sin to fear you, Katherine, and that's how we know you're the real master mind planning this to have Megan as your own daughter by your side. You wanted Ra's but he never loved the real you to have him killed, along with Sin, and by killing them, your own daughter Talia, and me with the other members to those who get in your way...you make me sick!"

Wow, Batman was this mad to be right about everything to go through all of this mess until fifteen years later to let this next part happen to not let this project go to waste now to admit everything.

"Why...?"

From Sin's weak words to be asking, Katherine cracks to no longer be Catherine or Ruby Heart but her mean and insane self.

"Why? I'll tell you why? Talia's a nobody with powers unlike you are, Megan, that's different! You all have to get why I need this power, its hard to have Catherine to bring order to start something of control by any means. So I capture Sin for that power, make up Ruby Heart, watched over her, the powers, took up this whole thing to make lots of Sin Tzu robots, have the Bat-Family killed with Ra's who never loved me but to her...! And for the Giant Mutes to put to the test for Joker to screw it up to let the rest be killed, I had to keep one of its remains from the queen to give me...something!" Katherine was losing it big time. "I wanted to be something, but I wasn't but a nobody for Catherine to keep me happy, I hated her! And hated Mom and Dad to have them murder by me to not get what I was going through...! All this...And nothing to watch two people get killed that I've murder for nothing to have it all go to waste like this!"

Wow, what a crazy witch Katherine really is. Now with the glasses on her with the outfit on, sword, her hair is now brownish and not blonde anymore, and such to show her true colors to the the three even for Sin to fear her so much.

"She's bad...she did so much to me..." he said in fear. "Stop her..."

I agree, Katherine has gone way too far for this must be stopped. All of it! Now they know from Batman's words was right about everything for Megan to believe in, and for Ra's to now know of the real truth. Catherine was really the nice one to act tough and Katherine was the real psycho path from her innocent looks.

"Batman, you were right about the whole thing." said Megan to turn to her aunt next. "You know what, Katherine? I wish Ruby was a real person, she got what I was going through and my real Mom. And you posing and acting like your own sister, you make me sick to my stomach to act like her to hurt me, Talia, Ra's, and killed so many lives! It proves you're nuts and a fake from the very beginning. I'm glad that Ra's saved Talia from your murderous rage to make her into his own daughter."

That's so true, and for Ra's to reach his sword near Katherine's neck, Batman to grappling hook and tie her up, and Megan to use her ribbons for this serial killer's not going anywhere now.

"Katherine..." Ra's says something next. "Both Tsuki and Detective are right. I'm glad I kept Talia away from you and murdering the Evans scientists that Catherine work so hard to keep Megan safe from the likes of you, now we all know the truth. Tonight, we will end your rein of terror to not make this kind of mess to anyone else ever again...I wish to see you dead."

Ooo...nice one, Ra's. As him, Megan, and Batman surround Katherine thinking that they've won this battle so far...

"You wish to do this the easy way to surrender, or the hard way?" Batman questions the murderer.

Well, she wasn't done with neither one of the other three yet. Katherine own powers to be fast to use her sword to make Megan lose her gun, Ra's sword to be forcefully removes out of his hand, and Batman's grappling rope to break from her sword to have some more fight in her. This is bad!

"Ra's. Megan. It doesn't matter anymore. If I can't have any of you two to someone I once loved, and the daughter with power I wish to have, you'll both be dead soon." she then turns to Batman to know who he really is. "And you, Bruce Wayne...I'm after you the most than having Megan's powers was part of my plan, you are the one I really want dead the most!"

No way...she knows of Bruce Wayne is Batman?!

"How did you know?!" he was shock.

"Don't you hurt him...!" this angers Megan.

Well, Katherine was fooling around to really reveal the truth about her true goal to see Bruce/Batman dead.

"Relax, I couldn't care less about telling people who you really are, I prefer the fun than the telling the people. Yes, Bruce, I wanted you dead to have my robot Sin Tzu army to do that for me...After what you did to ruined my husband's life to have Talia born wrong because of him! I'll tell you all about your murderer of your Mommy and Daddy, he was once called Joe Chill."

Tayla: Anther detail information to tell about this Joe Chill person – lots of it. Thomas Wayne own a company that Katherine once worked at to make a living for her family to get through over the years after losing her and Catherine's parents...It wasn't an easy life growing up either, she wanted to become big in a company of the Wayne business, but didn't get nowhere to let her down so hard in sadness for Thomas to be the best for his son Bruce to take over everything one day; leaving Katherine with nothing but Catherine with Ra's to bring order to the world somehow to become really jealous to be force to marry Joe to have to make a living, for him to be a sneaky thief and her a big worker on everything to not surpass anything. That's sad...So she thought of a plan to have Joe scare Thomas to rob him and take the good to make it big afterwards – the whole robbery gone wrong to have him killed Thomas by accident to pull the trigger of the gun on the man, and had to shoot Martha Wayne too while protecting the young Bruce to flee afterwards. He told his wife on what happened to have her bash Joe on the head to killing him and trying to do the same on her daughter Talia, Catherine saves her niece in time to make a get away. It was there that Katherine was fired due to Thomas's death to hold up the company by a friend until gotten over to take the Wayne business years later, and he does. Making Katherine very mad to do the rest that we all know what really happened; as she sets her plans to slowly have Bruce Wayne dead by any means in the future for today was the right time for her to complete her revenge. Not for hiding the proof or saving her husband's life or Talia's, but her own to become big to never work out to now destroy Gotham in order to have power to create. Oh, no...! Again, this was really bad! So now we know everything.

Man! That's upset to make Bruce feel like he was going to cry to now know the harsh truth of Martha and Thomas Wayne's deaths. Ah, man...such a sad truth to be told.

"How couldn't I see this...?" shock Ra's. "To have power and wants you dead, Detective...!"

Megan was shock to try to do everything she can to save Bruce/Batman's life and stopping Katherine.

"Either way, I won't let her get away with this!"

For Katherine didn't think so to still had Megan's gun to be pointing out for her to be messing around with her three enemies on who she wanted to shoot.

"Forgetting something, Megan? I still have your weapon to get away with something..." she uses her sword to wave the gu at Megan, Ra's, and Batman on who she wanted to shoot. "Hmm...For my greatest plan to come around with so much revenge to handle. From killing Bruce for his parents ruined my life...Ra's who has a better family than I did, and Megan who won't join with me as a true mother I would've been to her...Its hard to decided really."

That's messed up! For Bruce/Batman to look upset to now know who murder his parents and it was all done by Katherine's to do such a terrible thing to ruin his life for Megan to feel really bad for him. And for her to kill Joe Chill to not love him at all. So he had to ask Katherine on this question.

"Bruce, I'm sorry what she's done to your parents..." said Megan. "I wish I could've stop her if only I knew."

"Then answer me this, Katherine." he asked. "If its true that this Joe Chill person killed my parents for you to murder him after his fatal mistake, why marry him to have a daughter in the first place?"

So why did she and to have Talia and never love her?

"Why...? I'll tell you why, Bruce..." Katherine points her gun at Bruce/Batman in his face. "I wanted to have everything that Catherine did, but couldn't get it. But that's fine. I just needed one more to complete with the next type of power to activate in a few moments, with your help. Bang."

And one shot...Bang! Katherine shoots Batman to the side area of his stomach to fall to the ground in pain and bleeding out badly. For Ra's was horrified to see, and Megan to be upset to not see Bruce die like this.

"Detective!"

"No, Bruce!" Megan tries to use her powers to heal her man. "Stay with me, okay? I'll save you!"

Megan was go to stop the bleeding from a gun wound for Batman tries to be strong and this allowed Katherine to take some of his blood.

"Katherine...! What's your real goal...?"

"What is it, Bruce? Oh, I want you gone, but done better than getting shot. It'll take more than a side body close to your organs to take you out. Oh, no...Far from it." she takes the blood to force it on Sin Tzu's skin. "Hey, old man. Its time."

Whatever she was doing next to complete a type of spell to summon something evil. From two blood of good and evil mix into one from Bruce/Batman and Ra's, part remains from Catherine al Ghul, the strength and abilities from the Giant Mute Queen, the marking curse marks from the people to sell their energies on the four spots to be set up to weaken them from a powerful ray of light to come shooting out of the grounds, and finally from Sin's remaining powers – started to course through the tank to break and to make entire room shake and get destroyed on what's to come. One what Katherine was creating.

"No...! Kill me to stop the Black Dragon!" Sin begs for his life to fade from within the strange darkness form to morph all over his body. "Please!"

It was too late to save Sin Tzu to become the main power of the creature for Katherine to become a part of known as the Black Dragon. The same fearsome power like the Wicked Scary Lady from Megan's nightmare to really be happening for her, Ra's, and the weak Batman to witness up close.

"Yes! Yes!" said the insane Katherine. "With all the parts gather up to creature it at long last to summon the Black Dragon itself...The summoning of my own creation to use and to rule all with Sin's help and my control of my own powers I got than Catherine ever did. The power of Phobos!"

Tayla: Phobos and Ares in Ares's chariot - artist: Manner of the Lysippides Painter

Phobos (Ancient Greek: meaning "fear") is the personification of fear in Greek mythology. He is the offspring of Aphrodite and Ares. He was known for accompanying Ares into battle along with the ancient war goddess Enyo, the goddess of discord Eris (both sisters of Ares), and Phobos' twin brother Deimos (terror).

In Classical Greek mythology, Phobos is more of a personification of the fear brought by war and does not appear as a character in any myths. Timor or Timorus is his Roman equivalent. In Roman mythology, he has also been referred to as Pavor.

Genealogy

Phobos is the son of Aphrodite and Ares. This may be seen in Hesiod's Theogony, "Also Kytherea Aphrodite bare to Ares the shield piercer Phobos…" (Atsma). Ares was accompanied in battle by his sister Eris, Phobos, and Deimos. Phobos's genealogy is shown:

Name Relation

Uranus - Grandfather (Aphrodite's Father)

Zeus - Grandfather (Ares's Father)

Hera - Grandmother (Ares's Mother)

Ares - Father

Aphrodite - Mother

Deimos - (Twin) Brother

Anteros, Himerus, Pothos - Brothers

Harmonia - Sister

Adrestia - Sister

Eros - Brother

Ascalaphus - Half-Brother

Enyo - Aunt

Eileithyia - Aunt

Hephaestus - Uncle

Hebe - Aunt

Eris - Aunt

Angelos - Aunt

Worship

Those who worshipped Phobos often made bloody sacrifices in his name. In Seven Against Thebes by Aeschylus, the seven warriors slaughter a bull over a black shield and then "touching the bull's gore with their hands they swore an oath by… Phobos who delights in blood…"(Atsma). Ares's son, Kyknos, "beheaded strangers who came along in order to build a temple to Phobos (fear) from the skulls." (Atsma).

Warriors and heroes who worshipped Phobos, such as Heracles and Agamemnon, carried shields with depictions of Phobos on them.

Because Aphrodite was their mother, Phobos and Deimos were gods of the fear of loss.

Depictions

Hesiod depicts Phobos on the shield of Heracles as "…staring backwards with eyes that glowed with fire. His mouth was full of teeth in a white row, fearful and daunting…" (Atsma) and again later during a war scene as being "…eager to plunge amidst the fighting men," (Atsma).

Deimos and Phobos were represented as young boys. Phobos often is depicted as having a lion's or lion-like head. This may be seen in Description of Greece by Pausanias, "On the shield of Agamemnon is Phobos (Fear), whose head is a lion's…" (Atsma).

Historical reference

According to Plutarch, Alexander the Great offered sacrifices to Phobos on the eve of the Battle of Gaugamela (in all probability asking for Darius to be filled with fear). This was believed by Mary Renault to be part of Alexander's psychological warfare campaign against Darius III. Darius fled from the field of Gaugamela, making Alexander's praying to Phobos seem successful as a tactic.

Phobos was depicted on the chest of Cypselus on the shield of Agamemnon.

Astronomy

American astronomer Asaph Hall named a satellite of the planet Mars, "Phobos", which he discovered along with the second Mars satellite, "Deimos", in 1877. Phobos is the larger of the two satellites.

Psychology

The word "phobia" derives from phobos, meaning fear.

Deimos and Phobos in Sparta

The two brothers Deimos and Phobos were particularly worshipped in the city state of Sparta as they were the sons of Ares, the god of war. Phobos in Greek literally means fear. Spartan soldiers would idolize Phobos, because he symbolized discipline, and consistency of the armed forces. Because Phobos and Deimos were key mythological characters of war, individuals would conduct sacrifices to their name on battlefields, and other places where war had taken place.

The Iliad

There are many places within the Iliad, where Homer mentions the presence of Phobos and Deimos. Some are:

Homer, Iliad 11. 36 ff : "[The shield of Agamemnon:] And he took up the man-enclosing elaborate stark shield, a thing of splendour. There were ten circles of bronze upon it, and set about it were twenty knobs of tin, pale-shining, and in the very centre another knob of dark cobalt. And circled in the midst of all was the blank-eyed face of the Gorgo (Gorgon) with her stare of horror, and Deimos (Terror) was inscribed upon it, and Phobos (Fear).

Homer, Iliad 15. 119 ff : "So he [Ares] spoke, and ordered Deimos (Terror) and Phobos (Fear) to harness his horses, and himself got into his shining armour."

And now with Katherine to master dark magic over the years from Catherine's research, allows her to become one from Phobos's powers to have the Black Dragon, as the Greek God's creature form. This was bad for it to have goop of black darkness all over the place to destroying the empty Arkham to be no more now. Laughing insane like to become something dangerous to shake up everything else for Gordon, Talia, Ubu, Catwoman, Creeper, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, and the League of Shadows members to carry out all of the bad guys 'including Scarecrow, Clayface, and Bane out of the caves to a short cut out of a cave entrance to witness from a far something far more deadly to becoming, and other people to watch from far away of Gotham to be very big of a real life dragon. With Ra's guiding Megan out to carry the injured Batman to safety.

"Tsuki, your Detective will live! His bullet wound isn't deep and Katherine miss his vital points of his body. We need to leave this area now or else we'll get crushed from the creature's growth!" he grabs Megan's arm to make a run for it. "Let us hurry!"

Seeing that saving Sin now or the other people to sacrifice their energy to the Black Dragon to be born, the three manage to escape the building alive.

"This is insane! For Katherine to go this far to almost had Bruce killed and using Sin Tzu for a powerful dragon that can destroy Gotham!"

With them getting away, the Black Dragon was born to be roaring loudly and for Katherine to become one with the beast to have the power of it in the name of the God of Fear, Phobos to do whatever she wants with Sin 'forcefully' aiding her with his powers to be trapped inside the dragon as well.

"At long last I have it all. From my as once Ruby Heart, the bounty hunter and the fake Catherine al Ghul. I'm just me Katherine...the beauty of Darkness! Gotham City is mine to control, then the other states, countries, and then the entire world will be mine! For Bruce's death, along with Ra's, and Megan's defeat will be bitter sweet with these new fine powers." Katherine puts them to the test from fire breathing, flight, strong physical body tail to feet, and power to have darkness to trap living things with to consumed them fully. "Ah, I'm going to enjoy this."

Bad to see everything all over the are turn into complete darkness now, Ra's uses his skills to carefully removing the bullet out of Bruce/Batman's body to patching it up a bit. Though very weak, he needed to fight back somehow 'knowing him, for those two and Megan are the only ones who can stop the Black Dragon's rage from Katherine's control. But how? The helicopters, tanks, or powerful weapon cannot stop this thing to have some of the army men, women, and other fighters get killed because of this!

"Bruce?"

Megans sees Batman was strong to be hang in there.

"Megan..." he touches her face to see the horrors in front of them. "The Black Dragon?"

Ra's remembers the deadly black magic he once learned about. A really bad one at that...For you see, Ra's and Catherine learn so much about this dark power to never mess with even if they wanted to which could coast people's lives for this demon to be release.

"I fear this day would come. Tsuki. Detective. What you two are seeing too the way I am is the end of all life by the deadly creature that I wish stayed sealed away for Katherine to learn and release the beast, of Phobos, the God of Fear. The evil creation of Darkness, the beast of fear, and all to form into a dragon, the Black Dragon who will kill anyone and everything in his way because of Sin Tzu's powers to creature something this evil. We stand no choice."

Really? Then its all over in this Batman the Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures? To end this way? For what Ra's al Ghul just said is all true, then stopping it will be impossible. For the Demon's Head himself, Talia, Ubu, Gordon, the other cops, the members from the League of Shadows, Creeper, Catwoman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Batman, or Megan cannot stop at all. There has to be some other way, right? Is there? Katherine to summon a God of Fear demon from the dreams of Wicked Scary Lady made up legend to the real Black Dragon, is there no hope left for the Dark Knight or the Psyche to put a stop to at all?

#9 – Overcoming the Fear from the Black Dragon

Tayla: Here comes from solving the case to the big battle of a life time. You'll soon see...Also remember when Sin Tzu capture Ra's during the time to have Wilkes miss them, Catwoman saw what she thought to be Ruby Heart made the call to attack. I just thought to let you guys know about that part that I 'almost' forgot to mention from early. Anyways, the rest of the story please!

The dragon remind me a little of Maleficent from Sleepy Beauty Disney cartoon movie, doesn't it? For the Black Dragon was causing a lot of destruction all over the place to using its powers to freeze people from Sin Tzu's powers for Katherine was doing all of this. For Ra's said that both he and Catherine had to stay away from a powerful demon like this one, that was a right choice to now be release from someone with a insane mind to not stop this demon from the Fear of Gods to act like a real dragon. For Megan to have tons of headaches to feel the power from her fear in her dreams, a demon version of the Wicked Scary Lady to come to life.

"Ra's, you can't say that. There has to be some way to stop this madness! Please tell me!" she keeps Batman still to rest from the gun shot he had. "You'll be okay, Bruce, stay with me."

He was a strong one, that's for sure.

"Megan, we can't let Katherine get away with this...She murder her husband for murdering my parents..."

For Ra's might know a way to some what feel the pain that Bruce/Batman's going through on what his sister-in-law to cause more trouble already. He had to face with her on his own to be the only one to withstand the power of Phobos. Grabbing his sword to say a few things to his enemy and his daughter.

"Detective, I know the pain you're feeling from losing your family. If only I knew my really parents from long ago to never forget, I wish to hold on to those memories forever to never forget them from the longer years I've been living so far." he said to Batman to saying something else to Megan next. "And you, my dear daughter Tsuki, I wish I knew about your aunt's schemes from the very beginning to save my wife Catherine if she wasn't murder, but I was too late to save Talia from her awful mother. I regret for not seeing the fake Katherine as my wife from the very beginning, but now I can get payback for only I can stop this dragon in any way. Keep yourselves out of danger, you two. I got this one."

Oh, boy...Was Ra's going to be doing this on his own? He was. But that'll be suicide! For Ra's will take his chances to face his real demons head on as Megan and Bruce/batman watches it all.

"(Wait...What's he going to do?)" Megan didn't want to see someone as her only father be killed. "Stop, Ra's! You'll die! Don't do it!"

But he does it to come face to face with Katherine in her Black Dragon form to have her time to destroy her lover/brother-in-law the sooner the better.

"Katherine! This ends here and now! And with my sword, I'll slay a dragon that you've become in real life! Face me!"

Asking for a death wish if you ask me...

"Ah, Ra's. You came to see me for I may burn, crush, eat, or strangle you to death? So many to choose from." she said in a dragon's voice from her telepathic mind. "Its hard to choose and for you to not stand a chance to have a sword to stop me, that's so sad."

Well, for Ra's to make some damage to the Black Dragon's claw t break a little with one swing did the trick. For now its personal to fight for family against other for Katherine uses her tail to push Ra's aside to hold her back with his powerful strength for someone who has live as long as Ra's has so far.

"Try me, dear sister! This one's for Talia, my real daughter!" Ra's fights back.

For Katherine doesn't hold anything back in her dragon form to stop Ra's to be strong from sword fighting a physical fighting to beat up one another, even if Katherine in her dragon form is as big as a truck to still be powerful to stomp to make the ground shakes. To fire breathing to be very dark to avoid not getting burned alive. Too hot! Burning Ra's back badly to try to cut Katherine down, she uses her tail to have Ra's jump to then whacking him aside to breath fire on him to get hurt to a smack down to the ground to be in his defeat to lose his sword.

"For your real daughter Talia? You mean mine? Looks like I'm a new ruler, Ra's..."

Katherine's messed up to laugh insane-like. Ra's was down for the count, allowing the wicked Black Dragon to walks towards Bruce/Batman and Megan to stand no chance against the demon beast.

"Tsuki...Detective..." Ra's warns them. "Get away!"

"Shut up!" she throws Ra's aside to go to her other enemies next for one to have her revenge on Bruce/Batman the most. "Now with the Demon's Head down for the count with my new powers, I shall rule everything little at a time with Gotham first and to destroy on those that aren't right for me...Such as you two, mainly you the most, Bruce Wayne!" Katherine's powerful stomping from her feet makes the ground shake for Megan to get push aside for Batman to try fighting back with Batarang for her to crunch it with her mouth. "What was that, a chew toy? Ha!" she uses her tail to grab Batman to try to slowly squeeze the Dark Knight to Katherine's amusement. "Got ya!"

Megan tries to use her powers against the dragon to have no affect on the beast.

"Stop! Don't kill Bruce, Katherine!"

Megan couldn't stop her aunt this way!

"Don't kill him you say? Killing doesn't do so well for my revenge to be fully complete, Megan, just sit back and watch." said the dragon Katherine. "I'll spare her life, but you, Bruce, I wish to make you suffer more to ruining my life from your dear Mommy and Daddy to take everything from me. All of it! Your torture has only began with you, rich boy. From me making a proto-type from the Giant Mutes was the power of the darkness itself to practice real to have this whole thing set up to this day, it works. Enough to have it all, to gain everything, to have the power, and to kill...Like for this part." Katherine's tail started to squeeze slowly on Bruce/Batman's entire body to feel the pain on what she was giving to him. "This little Bat, had his wounds sore, then to the rib, another to the shoulder blade, and the some for the feet..."

This was getting so mess up!

"Stop!" Megan beg her aunt to have her true love killed. "Please don't do this! Bruce! Bruce!"

What can Megan do since she was no match against her own aunt who turned into a monster? And to see her lover get crushed and so was Ra's to be watching this whole thing happen.

"Megan..." Batman couldn't do anything. "Leave me! Its me she wants, Megan, save yourself!"

"No, Bruce! I won't lose you!"

Katherine sees them in love to crush their dreams at one another.

"Aw, cute. I just hope you two make the best out of it to say goodbye at one another when I'm done...Any last words, Bruce, before you die?" Katherine mocks him. "Anything at all you wish to say?"

For Megan to be having headaches lately a lot to hurt and her to be bleeding a lot was a warning to prepare her for the fight to use full ESP powers on someone like Katherine to become powerful and evil, it wasn't killing her to begin with. Wow, I didn't see this part coming at all. And with those for Megan Tsuki to finally figure that part out in seconds, her as the Psyche looks up to get mad to do something to save her fiance by fighting back. By pulling Batman away from Katherine's strong tail before he got completely crushed, to be replace with a tree branch to her surprise to see her niece still had some fight in her and to get her gun back into her hands again.

"Megan?" surprised Bruce/Batman. "But how...?"

Now this was family battle personal business for Megan Tsuki – The Psych vs. Katherine – The Black Dragon!

"So, my own niece who could've been my daughter who trained you to become a bounty hunter wishes to turn against me? Your aunt? Or your true mother?!"

"Enough, Katherine!" Megan was made to show off her full grown ESP in person to not hold anything back. "(I see, now I know what my powers were feeling different, it felt the danger like this one to come and aid me to protect those I care for and to fight the one I truly love...Bruce.)" she puts it up a good fight to be ready for it. "You are not my Mom, Catherine Tsuki was! And you're not my aunt to begin with and you'll never will as your daughter or your niece! I can't let you kill Ra's, only for Bruce and I to bring him, his group, Talia, and Ubu to bring to prison or Arkham in the name of justice, but not to have him murder. You hear me?! So how dare you ruined my Mom and Dad's lives to also hurting the Evans who cared about me until you killed them both! So if you want Ra's or Bruce, then you have to go through me first..." Megan fires a powerful wind type of attack at the Black Dragon. "So come at me with everything you got, you crazy witch!"

Now Megan does it to pick a fight with Katherine in her dragon form to show her niece/daughter who's boss.

"Crazy witch, aren't I? Fine, I'll show you who's a crazy witch, Megan. Let's go." she was ready to fight.

As Megan uses Ra's sword with her powers coursing through her entire body, it was battle time. For her to be fast to block Katherine's every fire blasts to try slashing to pushing back from the earth quake making and not get frozen trap in fear. She was good! However, Black Dragon wanted more to try biting at Megan's sword to hold her ground to tail hitting to get smacked a few times; for it was a big family battle with no end for each of them are more powerful than the last.

"Have some things to be thrown at you, Katherine!" Megan uses her powers to move random objects at her. "Like a cranky child who has issues with his or her parents, kind of sucks and annoying."

Lots from trees and water to stop Katherine's fire breathing attack to slow down, for the time being that is. For she has more skills to use.

"Okay, so you took out my fire, big deal!" she does something from magic. "I can make my own with Sin forcing me to do some and mix with some sharp powers from mine, to make my own dark fire! Burn, baby, burn."

Poor Sin Tu to be stuck through all of this for be so hot for Megan couldn't push back much longer, it was way to hot to burn through everything. Getting to Megan's clothes to be burn to remove and has a like a swim suit on that was the only thing left to wear.

"Ever seen what happens when someone messes with your own teeth to be whack with a heavier object, Katherine?" Megan upper kicks the dragon's head to hit the grounds destroys all of her teeth. "Try to bite off more you can chew this time."

"Ouch! That hurts!" she was mad to open her giant wings to create powerful gust a winds. "Fine, its time to get little breeze in this fight. From suck...to blow on you, Megan!"

What a powerful win to blow everything away was also like getting cut with sharp throwing knives to cut through Megan's skin to hurt a lot more than some on Ra's or Batman at all, looks like she shield them.

"Hey! Dirt trick there...!" she tries to get use to the pain to see Katherine taking flight in the skies. "Come back down and fight me!"

Trying to shoot her gun and ESP power combined to stop Black Dragon to dodge all of the bullets, Katherine comes flying at Megan to give her a beat down to be holding her ground of her powers to keep the dragon from getting stomp to her doom.

"Oh, I still want to fight, Megan, I just wanted a better close to watch you suffer a whole lot more...I got you this time, time to get your punishment on what happens when you make your aunty angry."

No! Could this be the end of Megan Tsuki? Trying to have something else up her sleeve, but had trouble reaching out for it and the sword to use again...Only to be stop from someone to grab her from behind, it was Batman! Using his grappling hook to tie up the big dragon from a lot of trees to connect to a boulder to do something crazy-like.

"Bruce!" surprised Megan. "When did you set this whole thing up?!"

"While you two were fighting. It was nothing to have her distract for me to set this trap up just for this beast." he lets it go.

For there, it sends Black Dragon flying to get flown and hit to the rocks for Batman to double kick her to the stomach with his quick fighting skills, and for Ra's to have his sword 'thanks to the Dark Knight kicking it towards him', to rip her wings to leave holes in each other them.

"Well done, Detective! We got her now!" said Ra's. "Even if it doesn't kill you, Katherine, we can still restrain you some other way, it this one worked."

It did alright, but...her powers of her own like Megan's kept her, Batman, and Ra's to be pushed away from the strong cutting skills of deadly powers of darkness with Sin making it happen to have the Black Dragon to be untouched.

"You can't keep this up, Katherine!" Batman tells her.

Well, she doesn't think so to be laughing to still have the powers of Phobos on her side and Sin's yin and yang.

"Face it, boys, I'm stronger than all of you combined. Ra's, you're nothing. Same with you too, Bruce as Batman. And Megan, your powers are nothing but a annoying fly to me." said the mess up Katherine. "Go on, try to walk through my powers, if you don't want to get cut in to paper shreds. By my doing! I dare you all to try."

Well, Megan soon had a plan to make a move to start running up to Katherine as the Black Dragon to keep her deadly powers to not stop until she gets close enough to the beast for her powers to shield her as long as she could hold them up.

"No...NO! We can still win this!" Megan pulls out the bomb to be shut off to have a few two seconds to set it off once it turns on. "Bruce! Ra's! Cover me!"

She goes in.

"Megan!" Batman was worried.

"I know what I'm doing, Bruce! You have to trust me!" she said. "We can't let Katherine win like this, the only way to stop the beast...we have to stop Sin Tzu from the inside!"

She was right, it was the only way for Ra's guides Batman for those two to keep Katherine as the Black Dragon busy and long enough to be stopped once and for all with this up coming idea in mind 'which I hope it'll work out'.

"I see..." Ra's get it. "Detective, follow my lead! We still have a chance yet. Come on!"

Now he understands to help out his true love.

"Ra's, don't fall behind!"

For the two followed Megan to save her from Katherine's type of darkness attack to try to bring them the hurt with her tail next.

"Climbing to using her powers up close to blow a bomb in my face, huh? Like that's happen, Megan!" she get stopped for Batman's Batarang was shock her entire body and Ra's to be using his sword to slice through her attack a lot to have trouble stopping them again. "What? How can you two still be fighting? Hold still so you can both die!"

It was working so far for Megan to use Katherine's own powers for her to gather with her ESP skills to release a hole to pierce open the black Dragon's darkness power of her body to see the capture Sin to have him hold on to the bomb to use his powers on the bomb one more time combined with Megan's.

"You..."

"Hurry, Sin, I can't set this off to stop this monster without your help. Do this for all of us if you wish to die peacefully!" said Megan. "We don't have much time left! (Please, work...)"

For Sin to trust in Megan's word, he holds on to it to put his last yin and yang powers on it for Megan to hack it through to turn on, to using her powers next to give Batman and Ra's the sign.

"Let's do it! (Megan, be careful...)" Batman uses a spray to has gas all over Katherine's dragon form. "Ra's! Let's do it!"

Ra's prays to throwing his weapon within Katherine's body the best he could do.

"For my wife, daughters, and my goals to complete someday...for what you've done, Katherine, you're going to pay."

He throws it for Megan to set the bomb to tick for Sin and her powers to be put into one to let the bomb go off for him to take the heat 'and him saving Megan's' goes off...and BOOM! Katherine as the Black Dragon was hit through the heart to cause the it to bleed out of dark goop to be roaring in pain. Direct hit!

"What?! How did they! Sin is put in the bomb himself to...? No! NO! I can't be defeated this way! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well, it was happening to have the dragon get killed for the spell to be destroy from the goop to go flying at the other three for Katherine's demon form is gone for the God of Fear Phobos' powers are no more. This explosion goes all over Gotham City, the Wayne Manor home, the hideout, freeing everyone else from the spell, the others to have their energies back to still be alive, and the curse to be all gone from Katherine's, Ra's blood, the Giant Mutes, Bruce/Batman's blood, and Sin Tzu's to all fade away. Yes! They've done it! And once the fire is slowly dying, Megan was the first to come out of the goop to be covered completely to see what has happened to the area. Looks like all was well again to be back to normal, and for Sin Tzu to finally be freed at long last.

"Wait...its over?" she sees Sin. "Hey, looks like you're finally free from my aunt."

He smiles to be happy for crying and to go with a smile for a very long time since Sin felt this happy. For the dragon was long gone to have no more Wicked Scary Lady nightmares of Black Dragon to appear from any curse making no more.

"Its over...the beast has been destroyed and I'm free. Free from your aunt's slavery." said the old Sin. "Thank you, Megan, thanks to you, Ra's, and your lover...I an finally rest in peace...I'm glad I could do one deed to die well knowing that my sins are al gone. All of it...I'm free to reunited with my family. Keep others saved from this type of power, Megan, remember that...Don't let them become like I was..."

Wise words from Sin Tzu who learned a powerful lesson over the centuries, and with that, he fades to a ghost to rest in peace in the heavens to no longer suffer. And for his curse to disappear with him to be no more lining from his work or his henchmen to be weaklings. For Katherine appears next to see that her beast was killed and looked mad and upset that everything has failed.

"Ah! My baby! Sin's gone and I'm...! What have you done to me, Megan?!"

Oh, give it a rest, Katherine, you've loss! For Megan was happy to see that being over and done with to see Ra's coming out of the goop next for him to witness on what just went down.

"Its over, the demon is gone forever to save Gotham for me to rule over some other time...But for now, I'm pleased that its been done with. All of it." he said. "Tsuki, thanks to your quick thinking just save this world. And for Sin Tzu is finally at peace. No longer suffering..."

"Yeah, Ra's, I get it. Its over finally!" Megan catches her breath next to see Batman lying next to her and wasn't moving. "Bruce? Bruce! Bruce!" she tries to wake him up. "Oh, no...! (Please don't be dead from the blood lost from the gun shot you took.) Come on, Bruce, we won! Its all over! We did it, now wake up for me! Open your eyes, Bruce!" Megan didn't get anything to start crying. "Wake up! Wake up! Bruce! We're suppose to get married soon...how can I if you're dead...?"

From her sorrow, Bruce/Batman can't be dead, can he? For Megan to be crying on his chest to see a hero to be down for Ra's to not believe in his enemy to be killed like this.

"Wait, Tsuki..." he checks on Bruce. "Yes...I can hear a slight breathing, he's alive. Tsuki, your blood on your arm where you got cut, place it on your lips to heal him?"

"Excuse me...?"

For her powers can heal others from the break of death to work on Batman as well.

"Not only you have ESP has incredible powers, but it can also heal the injured from your blood with a drip of it to someone you love. A kiss on the lips."

Megan gives it a try since it won't hurt someone like Bruce. As she got some blood on her lips, kisses Bruce/Batman on the lips to work to hear his entire body and the injured bullet wound, both of their bodies begin to glow for Batman to open his eyes to see the woman he loves come through as a hero.

"Megan...Megan..." he calls out to her.

"Bruce...?" Megan was happy to see her hero and lover alive and well to almost died. "Oh, you're alive! It worked! My powers are in control thanks to me! You had me so worried!"

"But from the looks of things, we did it, right?" he asked.

Yep, Batman could tell from looking all over that the nightmare is finally over.

"It is. The Black Dragon's dead, Sin Tzu's at peace, and Katherine has been stopped thanks to all three of us." she explains about the blood he has. "Ah, look. My powers from my blood was the only thing that could save you...so I had to pour some in your body, and I was worried. You could've died."

"I know, its all right, Megan." said Batman to pull Megan closer to him. "But I wanted a real kiss from you. Like this."

From his words for Bruce/Batman and Megan embrace with holding each other and kissing passionately for this moment to count...and Ra's to allow this for the time being in their victory to call this day a big win.

"Oh, Bruce."

"Another day, another victory for me as well." he said. "Well, done you two."

A good way to end this, well almost...Katherine was made to have her powers to use on Batman to try killing him from behind while he wasn't looking.

"Grrr...! I won't be defeated like this! I still have the power to kill you, Bruce Wayne. Curses in your family name!"

Megan thinks fast to use her gun to draw it out on her aunt in self defense to protect the man she loves.

"(No, I got to protect Bruce.)" she fires a shot. "Stop!"

One hit gets at Katherine. Although she's still alive, the bullet went somewhere to lose something, from her left side, she loses her eye to get destroyed from a gun shot to be bleeding out in pain in shock for Megan to do this to her.

"What...? Huh..." Katherine sees the blood to looking at herself in a lake to see her reflection. "Ah! Aaaaah! Megan, my eye! You shot my eye! Its gone! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I look like a cyclops."

Nice shot! A risky move, but Megan had no other choice. Like when she was Ruby Heart with the eye patch to be a fake, now she has really loss an eye.

"Sorry, but you left me with no choice." Megan said back. "I still can't believe I hit someone that time."

"And for once, I'll allow it that didn't kill her." said Bruce/Batman. "That's twice you saved me, Megan."

You can say that again. This was Katherine's punishment to lose in battle and to live with having one eye for the rest of my life.

"Its over, Katherine." said Ra's. "You two have done well yet again, and a deal's a deal. For I and Talia as long as we're treated fairly to go to prison as promised. I'm looking forward to having my things delivered."

For Ra's and Batman shook hands together on doing a fine job.

"Even if we're enemies, Ra's, thank you again for aiding us."

"It was nothing to be thank for, Detective. I did it for my daughters and my own goals to know what really happened and I'm happy for it. My work here is done." he said. "And Tsuki, I'm glad to see you safe. We shall settle our scores one day when the time comes, for I'll allow defeat after one task has been dealt with today."

For Megan hugs Ra's 'a little' to give her thanks and for them to care a little while still being enemies to one another.

"I know, its good we did work together to keep the promise. I guess I made the right call. So, for you and Talia take it easy, Dad." she said. "And Ubu will get out later on good behavior from aiding the terrorist group charges only."

For Ra's to finally hear Megan call her father to make him very happy to hear for so long to finally happen. Good thing that Ra's a man of his word in this DC version, you know?

"You...you called my your dad...That's all I wanted to hear from you, my sweet daughter Tsuki. Thank you so very much."

Just this one time though...

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. Enemies or not, we're still family on some good parts." said Megan to then seeing the others. "Bruce! Look, everyone's here! And the police!" she calls out to them. "(And finally, this case is closed!) Hey! Over here you guys! We did it!"

And so, Gordon calls for back up from Montoya, Bullock, and Wilkes to arrive and arrest Katherine, Scarecrow, Clayface, Bane, and the other low life scum bags to take them away, and the other League of Shadows with Ubu;for them to go easy when taking Ra's and Talia next. And Catwoman to be house arrested on this one. As for the left overs from Sin Tzu, to place it somewhere for a grave to be made just for him. As Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, Creeper, and Gordon were happy that everything was back to normal for the sun to rise on a brand new day for the day to be saved...Although, there was a lot to clean up for Alfred and Lucius takes care of it with Gidget and Isis aiding for Mayor Hill to allow it and Veronica to do some charity work from it, and Jimmy to tag along. Okay, cool. Everyone was happy for others to say their goodbyes.

"Well, my work here is done." Ra's leaves. "Farewell, Detective and Tsuki. And Talia, you behave yourself for me."

Same with Talia who'll be visiting her father sometimes to be treated fairly like Ra's was.

"I will, Father." she said back to saying her goodbyes to Megan next. "Goodbye, Dear Sister, you take care of yourself and Beloved."

With them being escorted, Ubu nodded to say this to the other quietly.

"Thanks." he said.

A nice way to show some feelings there, as the other three villains for Scarecrow and Bane return to Arkham Asylum to have it rebuilt and Clayface back at Stone Gate Prison to lose their power to feel weak for a while; so did the belongings of Mr. Freeze's are locked up and put away for Joker, Ivy, and Harley are cured to all return to Arkham as well, leaving Katherine to spend life in prison for good to struggle with the cops to be taken away.

"Lets go, you." said Wilkes. "Montoya. Bullock. Help me out here."

And they do for Montoya and Bullock were growing more closer than friends and partners, but lovers to hold hands a little.

"We got her, Wilkes, keep walking." said the tough female cop.

"Grrr...! Darn you all! This isn't over yet, Bruce Wayne, you haven't see the last of me! And you may have won this battle, Megan and Batman with your dumb partnerships members and other super heroes, but I'll be back someday! Just you all wait and see! I will return for my revenge!" she said to keep getting pulled into the police van. "Hey, watch it. I'm little hurt you know."

Like Bullock cares to doing his job to push Katherine inside next.

"Yeah right, princess, tell that to the judge. I'm just glad Commish and Megan are all okay."

I don't think Katherine will be getting her other eye back anytime soon. Ha! As Creeper climbs from tree to tree to make his leave to seeing the others off.

"Goodbye now, Megan and Bat-Family members! Its been fun, but I'm needed elsewhere." he swings on out. "See ya!"

Going back as Jack Ryder now, he has done so much for the others.

"(Thanks again, Jack.)" Megan kept to her for the other to do the same thing.

As for Catwoman she has Isis return to her to know that she has to be place on house arrest on good behavior after aiding the others to saying her goodbyes next.

"I guess this is it, huh?" she said. "It was fun while it lasted to promise to be turned in..."

"But fairly." Megan added. "Along with your pet cat, Gordon agrees to have you get out normally to do some animal good deeds for helping us out today." she hugs Selina/Catwoman. "You're truly a best friend that I ever have and always will be one, Selina."

Isis purrs next to Megan and Selina.

"And so are you, Megan, I'm glad to have you back. But come see me sometime, okay?"

"I will." she said. "Okay, Gordon, good easy with this one. She's the real hero like Ra's and Talia, at least for today those two were."

And he also a man of his word to drive Selina/Catwoman and Isis back at her apartment building.

"I can do that." he one more thing to say to Batman. "Its all thanks to all you and Megan, Batman, the group of terrorists to have join us and the other to stop, I never thought I never see the day until the very end. And I'm happy that Barbara wasn't in on this one for once. Megan, I knew you were good all along, keep it that way this time."

Batman smiles to be happy that no one else was hurt.

"It was worth something to put a stop the real nightmare to also solve this case."

"And calling it all to an end as well." Robin said to be celebrating. "Also, Jimmy said we're cured! He checks all five of us to feel much better now! Yes!"

For Robin to be celebrating with joy, it was good news to hear.

"That is was!" he calls out to them.

A good man and a friend to Megan, huh?

"And our work here's done." Batgirl stretches. "No more dragon and spells after today for me."

"And for me to keep my eyes on Gotham besides you three and Megan, it'll never get old." added Nightwing. "Not a thing."

Then they said together to Megan fro those three crime fighters...

"Glad to have you back, Megan."

"Thanks, you guys." she said back.

And now, Gordon walks Catwoman and Isis to his police car to be on their way.

"Well, we should go now, Ms. Kyle, come on." Gordon turns around to see all four bat members just disappears afterwards. "And their they go again."

"Tell me about it, Gordon." Megan laughs. "I'm out for a bigger reward for me! Later!"

With Megan leaving next to her car with Gidget to tag along, off Gordon goes to drive Catwoman back home to see from the Batplane in the air, the Batmobile on the grounds, and the same for Nightwing's motorcycle to take off, for Batman to wave to Selina/Catwoman from above to think of something to keep to herself that not even Megan, Batman, or her own cat don't know about.

"(Be happy with Megan, Bruce Wayne. You're going to need her as yourself and Batman too.)" she found out during the battle to overhear everything. "(I knew Megan loves them both to be the same person this entire time, but I'll keep that part to myself only.)" she hugs Isis in her arms.

Tayla: And who would've guess for someone like Selina/Catwoman to figure out that Bruce Wayne was Batman, huh? I didn't know. Oh, well...

#10 'Final' – The Aftermath of it All

Now I know what you're all thinking, what does happen after the day Batman, Megan, and the others to be heroes or some certain villains teaming to go down afterwards you might be asking yourselves to almost come a close here? Well, here's what went down next...While at the same time, Dario Argento's film Trauma with the song Ruby Rain plays during this scene.

Tayla: There's a lot of explaining to do, but here goes:

*The Joker, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy – those two don't remember anything to be back in Arkham Asylum to get fixed little at a time to stay put 'until one of them breaks out next time'.

*Clayface – same with him to be have no control of creating other ones like him too much.

*Scarecrow – he was too scared to do anything from the neck soreness he got in battle.

*Bane – too weak to be moving around for a while.

*Jimmy Bentwood – living with his girlfriend to still work as a doctor and scientist to make sure that his heroes were cured.

*Wilkes, Montoya, Bullock, and Gordon – all of them getting rewards on their hard works to saving lives and putting their lives on the line.

*Alfred – took care of Barbara and Bruce's leaving the area during the danger to be off the hook like he always does

*Gidget – was make to full recovery to aid Megan and the others the next crime tat must be stopped to for give its human friend.

*Lucius – having the Wayne companies doing well to be happy that his friend Bruce is alive and well.

*Veronica – she aids the cats and animal charity with Selina to work from her crimes from the past.

*Selina Kyle/Catwoman and Isis – both of them work hard to aid the others from time to time and hang out with Megan when she's not stealing a lot 'or hasn't been lately'.

*Mayor Hill – got everyone back to their homes to make a grave to remember the history on Sin Tzu on who he really was and a wall written in the words of Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Megan saving the day to keep for everyone all over town to see, and for tourists too.

*Ubu, Talia, and Ra's – for Ubu to be release later to start a new further away for the League of Shadows in the future later; while Talia was treated fairly in prison for seeing Ra's in Arkham for those two to have their family moments and discovering an item to be useful to them somehow later on down the line... 'scene later in Superman: The Animated Series'.

*Katherine – she wasn't getting out anytime soon, only to be planning on something quietly and alone in her cells to not be done on what she does best to make her revenge someday for Batman and Megan to be ready for her.

*Jack Ryder/The Creeper – still helping out the Bat-Family and other times to be reporting the news to make his life easier to control from one thing to another.

*Dick Grayson/Nightwing – later he travels in other areas to stop crime and come back to Gotham to aid the others to still be good friends with Megan, and a little to love one day 'if so' with Barbara if possible to be a good person.

*Tim Drake/Robin – a good kid in school to make a lot of friends to do well training as the young Robin to help out Batman and Megan any time he's ready for action to take things much more seriously.

*Barbara Gordon/Batgirl – to be happy to congratulate her father Gordon for saving the town to still work hard as a officer and still as the heroine Batgirl to give it her all in battle, while also have Megan and Bruce/Batman close together in love with Dick is so.

*Bruce Wayne/Batman – to be a busy man of his company to run to help out others and still be the Dark Knight to strike fear to bad guys to be stopped, and also showing his lover Megan to do well working together.

*Megan Tsuki/The Psyche – becoming Gotham's hero to stop her clone 'to saving herself really' to be having a medal and lots of money to get paid for to be the best bounty hunter to wish the best of her and Batman to soon be married for lots of luck to still protect them whenever there is danger to be there at any time.

Good, huh? For Tim to be partying back at the Wayne Manor along with Dick, Barbara, Alfred, Gidget, Megan, and Bruce having some fun as well.

"Yeah! A toast of us winning!"

We already know, Tim, settle down.

"Okay, no more sugar for you, Tim." Barbara stops him. "We won and save the world yes. But over doing yourself could be trouble."

"Oh, shut up." he said.

The other laugh with Gidget to play some good music right now from the late 1990's on the radio.

"Look, we won to celebrate like this while still be our normal selves to still be super hero, while playing it cool." said Dick. "Seeing you like that, Tim, reminds me of myself when I was young."

"Sure...right, Dick." Tim thought of a fun idea. "Hey, lets bake a cake. Last one to bake it wrong, cleans up the kitchen for Alfred!"

Tim races to the kitchen to do so.

"Well, that sounds like a messing idea." said the butler.

For Gidget to stay out of it like Alfred was, Barbara and Dick to think it was a bad idea to stop Time right away.

"Wait, Tim! Don't!"

"Bad idea!"

With a lot of things to be heard of arguments to cleaning the place up in a bake battle, only for Bruce and Megan to be hanging around to be sitting next to each other for their love to enjoy a relaxing day off 'for the time being' on what they've done was a scary thing to almost losing one another and the world could've been gone. But it wasn't to be saved instead.

"I guess there were some things we almost couldn't handle...Almost." Bruce thought about it. "And yet, we did, Megan." he sees if his lover was feeling well. "Megan?"

"Huh?" she hears Bruce's voice. "Ah, yeah...You said it. For a dragon that Katherine use almost destroy all things in Gotham could've ended all of us. But my powers did it, for good things and not for bad. And yet, it makes me wonder..."

And what was that on Megan's mind?

"And what's that?"

"Well...my powers were acting weird to be so powerful to take out a dragon that could've killed us all but Sin Tzu to save me to give in to the bomb to setting him free." she said. "And for my own aunt to lose it, kill my Mom, had darker powers different from mind with no control, and hurt so much from all of us to having you killed, Bruce, I hope from a event that it happens again, I won't turn against you for real or lose control. I don't want that for my side of the family is wrong. Even if Ra's and Talia are family, they can do the same one day." said Megan to feel scared. "I don't know, its stupid! Either way, the nightmare's over at long last from the Black Dragon and Wicked Scary Lady are both gone."

Well, not to Bruce it wasn't. For him to place something Megan's wrist of a type of bracelet he made for her, to not only be a gift, but something he has been working on for quite sometime now.

"That it is, Megan, and I wouldn't worry about anything anymore. Here."

It was weird for Megan to be seeing this to not feel scared to have headaches right now to have some control of her powers.

"When did you-?" she stops asking. "Oh, you always do something like this. So this will ease my ESP abilities?"

"It will. Only I can help you control them, and when release it can allow you use it from something that's not from this world." Bruce explains. "And the more you have it on, the better you an have complete control of it to no longer hurt you. But if anything does happen, I know how to stop it."

It would seems like Bruce has a plan to do so, if anything were to happen to Megan...she would allow for hit o inject her with something to cancel out her powers for good, if it ever happens down the line. Well, a good call to have with you for Megan Tsuki didn't mind at all to still be herself and a fighter.

"I think I'll like that 'Better than turning against my friends and the man I'm in love with.). And for Katherine to be just a low life criminal and not my aunt or almost my fake mom. Thanks, Bruce."

"It was nothing." said Bruce. "But there's one thing different about Katherine and the real Catherine was."

"And what's that?"

For Catherine to be head strong and brave and very caring woman, Katherine was nothing to not become like her twin sister once was.

"She can't be someone that Catherine al Ghul was once before."

The two hugged for Megan to believe in that from Bruce's words to be true to love the Evans only and still care some from Tali and Ra's a little.

"Yes, Bruce, you're right. I'll miss Ruby Heart is she was real and Catherine, the real on who was my mother." said Megan. "I'll be okay to protect you the most from Katherine trying to kill you."

"I won't go down from the likes of her this time." Bruce smiled. "And we're not alone to have others by our side."

Fro Dick, Tim, and Barbara were still fighting for Gidget to up the speakers up louder, than to hear the argue – for Megan didn't mind at all.

"Speaking of others, we should check on them next. (Because either way, I'll be ready for anything to stop and what's to come, and not to go there if it does happen one day. I won't be afraid.)" Megan holds Bruce's hand. "Come on, Bruce, lets go fix things up in the kitchen. For I know we will get married real soon, I don't mind waiting."

And they will later on in the other parts of DC Animated Universe series, promise. And fro Megan's words, Bruce follows her to the kitchen.

"Yes, it will happen for us soon, Megan, I promise. Let's go check on them." he said. (Megan will always be the one and only to love forever.)"

As Bruce and Megan helps out the other three in time for Gidget was glad it was all over, trouble is calling for Alfred to alert all five of them to get going 'while he would clean up the place'.

"Master Bruce. I thought to let you and the others know about Firefly has escaped again to cause trouble on the Gotham Bridge. You better hurry."

They were all on to take care of the job right away as a team for Gidget to cheer them on.

"We're on it, Alfred, thanks." said Megan. "Everyone, move out!"

And as night falls in Gotham City again for Firefly to be causing lots of fire in the skies to hurt others or burn something up – where Megan goes after the villain with Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing to follow her to put a stop to this mess 'as they always do'.

"He's getting away." Batman said. "You three know what you all have to do!"

Robin goes from above.

"I got him from the building he's flying to next."

Batgirl to fly in from below.

"I'm working him like a hawk below him."

Nightwing to chase Firefly from behind.

"Following him quietly like I always do."

And for Batman and Megan, they stop Firefly to cut him off in front of the fire-making villain once the other three catch up to have him surrounded.

"And we got him corner." said Megan. "Well, Batman, what do we say we give this guy a beat down."

With their fire suits on, they go into battle to be ready for Firefly and every other villain in the Bat-Family and Megan's way.

"I saw..." Batman prepares to fight. "Let's end this battle in five minutes, Megan." he gives out the order. "We got this one in the bag."

They stop him course, as always! And it was way less than five minutes. Ha! For Batman will always be watching over Gotham City, same with Megan as well by her man's side. For Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin to come from time to time for those two not to be alone at some point...It just goes o show on what other can do best alone or by working together from the other dangers, other super heroes and villains out there in the world to ready for anything, and be prepare for it 'when it happens' they all will be including the Dark Knight himself along with the woman he loves as a bounty hunter some some cool powers for a human being.

The End...! And one more to go. :) Hope you like this video game version here of mine, last one is the movie itself.


	56. Mystery of the Batwoman

The New Batman Adventures 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 140 - Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman

On one of Gotham City's highways, a truck is carrying a load of crates out of the city is being escorted by thugs in a car. Out of nowhere, a jet-like craft piloted by a woman in a Bat-costume lands on the trailer and opens a crate. She takes out one of the high-tech rifles and blasts the thugs' car off the road. The woman then destroys part of the rest of the load, and soon after, the truck's co-driver intervenes. As Megan drives through to stop this mess, to then see someone stop it for her of another bat person, only its a woman.

"Huh? A woman in a Bat-Costume? Batwoman?" she was confused. "Well, that's something you barely see on the streets a lot." Megan calls up Batman to let him know from above from her belt. "Bruce. Tim. Its me, and there's someone else doing the work for us and I don't know how else to put it, but its a Batwoman."

For both Bruce/Batman and Tim/Robin heard Megan loud and clear.

"Batwoman? Are you sure, Megan?" Batman asks hi fiance.

"Look out!"

They fight, and it attracts the attention of Batman and Robin when a stray shot nearly hits the Batwing. That almost killed them!

"Wow!" Robin was freaking out. "Megan, you maybe right. Someone's started the light show too soon."

The fight goes the Batwoman way; she knocks the thug into the river and escapes on her glider and allowing Megan to use her car to drive in auto mode to climb on to the truck to stop the thugs and help Batwoman stop them. Well, one since the other's out.

"(She's good, I'll give that much.)" she said to climbing up top to giving Batman and Robin a sign. "Hey lady, I saw you fighting and thought you can use a hand!'

Batwoman then fires one last shot at the truck, which sends it off the highway with Megan on it.

"Sorry, gotta fly."

"Hey! What the heck!" Megan hangs on to dear life.

Batman saves the truck and Megan by firing a hook from the Batwing preventing it from falling to the street.

"Megan?" Batman worries about her.

Feeling a bit shaken, but Megan was doing well to be breathing and handcuffing the other bad guy too.

"I'm good! Thanks for the save! (My God, what was that all about?! That Batwoman almost killed me! I know she's not a bad guy, but this is a serious offense if I didn't hold on."

For Batman to almost see Megan get hurt there, her seeing another female type of super hero in Gotham, and news to Robin as well.

"Looks like Megan's alive and kicking." he said to then saying to Bruce/Batman about Batwoman. "And this Batwoman person...Haven't seen her around the Batcave."

Robin wonders who the woman is, but Batman remains silent as he pilots the Batwing carrying the truck away. For the two boys and Megan herself wonder the same thing as well...

"Who is this Batwoman person?"

Tayla: Who is Batwoman that Megan just asked. Well, we'll learn that is this final part of the Batman series third movie to end things off to skipping the opening of this movie...And enjoy the rest, it'll be lots of fun! Action and a mystery here.

Later that night at Wayne Manor, Alfred has a theory about Batwoman's identity that she could be one of his old enemies taking a new persona such as Catwoman.

"Maybe Ms. Kyle, or rather Catwoman has turn to a better league this time."

Ah, not likely no. Bruce disagrees saying that Selina Kyle has more regard for human life and there is a completely new vigilante running the streets.

"No, I don't think Selina would join us that easily, Alfred. This is someone entirely new." he said. "The last thing Gotham City needs is a vigilante running amok."

Even Megan has trouble to learn of their unlikely partner of theirs.

"And a show off, let's not forget." Megan was getting clean up from her shower. "I mean, she just shows up, tries to kill me, and flies off like nothing happen. I mean come on! That stupid impatient witch...!"

Gidget doesn't blame Megan on that part, nor does Alfred on what Bruce was getting on about.

"As they say on the streets, 'I ain't touching that one'." said Alfred.

Bruce wants to know her motive and why her costume is linked to him.

"She had the same designs as mine, what I want to know on how she made it happen. What's her goal...?"

"I can't even find fingerprints or hair parts from my computer book." Megan and Gidget couldn't find anything. "Its like she doesn't want any of us to find out. Is she trying to get me ticked!?"

"I would pass that, Megan." Bruce tries cheering his woman up.

As Alfred warns Bruce there are many species in which the female is deadlier than the male besides Megan.

"Be careful, sir. Besides your beloved Ms. Megan, remember this – the female is deadlier than the male."

Ha, butler makes a good point there...for Bruce to try to remember that to be staring at Megan to had something on his mind.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I would be better if you were Batwoman to dress up like she did instead of this Psych nickname." said Bruce.

This makes Megan blush.

"Hey! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that suit all day!"

"Then..." Bruce wraps his arms around Megan's waist. "Would you wear it for me if you could?"

Now she hears where her man was getting on about.

"Oh, that..?" she smiles to kissing Bruce. "Now that I don't mind doing..."

Another cuddling time of their love in bed...Elsewhere, in another part of town, Rupert Thorne 'who we haven't seen in a while' and Carlton Duquesne are seen visiting Beak's Bric-a-Brac to see their partner, Penguin. Oh, great...he at it again. The warehouse is a hidden weapons factory. Duquesne reports that the shipment had failed due to a Batwoman attacking his men, and doubled his efforts to prevent her from getting the rest.

"A Batwoman?" confused Throne.

"That's what my men are saying, Throne." Carlton tells his partner.

Which angers Penguin to have another hero to be stopping them.

"Batman, Batgirl, Batwoman. What is it about this city, the water?!"

Penguin points out that their clients overseas have already given a half billion dollars for the weapons and if they're not delivered they'll want their money back while stating they spent most of it. So, the rest of the delivery must be done within the next week.

"And this Megan Tsuki person who aid her Batman?" Carlton asks Penguin.

"If she gets in the way, we can keep her company." Rupert added.

And the bird brain allows it.

"If it does happen, do whatever you want to her just ask long as Megan the Psyche doesn't get in our way."

At a penthouse, Kathy Duquesne returns from shopping with two of Carlton's men. She meets her father who's on the phone talking about finding the Batwoman. She asks him who was on the phone, he answered it was business and nothing for her worry about. She leaves him alone in his office. Back on the phone, he orders his men to find the Batwoman and finish her. This guy's some father of year to his rich daughter...On the news, people are wondering if Batwoman is Batman's new partner or an adult Batgirl. As if! Reporters asks Commissioner James Gordon, but all he knows that she's not affiliated with Batman.

"She doesn't seem to be hurting Batman or anyone else who are innocent, so I have no comment." said Gordon.

They ask Harvey Bullock who thinks that the city has enough bat-freaks in Gotham already. He wonders if Bat-hound is next.

"Enough of these freaks already! What's next, Bat-Hound?" Bullock argued.

Bruce, Megan, and Tim Drake watch the news in the car and Bruce gets a call from Barbara Gordon, who is doing well in college.

"Its big with this whole Batwoman thing, Barbara." Megan says it to hack through Bruce's work phone. "Things are starting to get crazy."

"So I've heard. Better your Batman sweetheart close to you so no other girl will take your man away." Barbara made a joke. "But I'll be back in two weeks to see you guys again. Good luck doing the rest on this one without me."

For Barbara to might have a thing for Bruce a little, Megan laughs sarcastic-like to keep her distance for some other good looking man.

"Oh, ha...ha...hah...! Shut up!"

"Someone's pick today." Tim said.

For Bruce hangs up afterwards.

"Talk to you later, Barbara, gotta go now." said Bruce to hang up.

And Megan didn't mean to get upset that much.

"Sorry, Barbara, but you have to remember...Bruce is already mine."

Good point to make Gidget laughing a little.

"Don't worry, Megan, you're the one and only woman for me." Bruce added.

"And to get out other messes with other women from time to time." said Alfred.

Oh, really...Which one – as Bruce Wayne or as Batman?

"Just one women troubles at a time for me."

At Wayne Enterprises, a young woman named Rocky Ballantine gives a presentation for her new alloy, but she keeps knocking her charts over about the progress of the alloy. With Megan helping Rocky out.

"Easy there, Rocky, you can do this. Just get to the point." she said. "(And careful not to fall down so much.)"

To cut it short, she shows a chunk of metal which can change shape, to a flower, a crystal, a butterfly, and finally, the Statue of Liberty, much to everyone's delight.

"From one simple design, can make anything possible on what you can create."

Nice! A cool thing to be made from someone as clumsy as Rocky, but its the real deal for Megan to fall in love with a metal part of creation like this one.

"Ah, Bruce..." she said to him quietly. "I know what I want for Christmas this year."

Don't we all wish to have something like it too Megan? I agree. Later at a restaurant, Bruce praises Rocky for her work and says a silent parent may have some use for her work. Suddenly, the Bat-signal shines in sky. For Megan to get a call from Robin to alert her...

"Hey, Megan, I think Commissioner Gordon wants us from the Bat-signal's up. Give Bruce a buzz."

For Megan to finish lunch to alert Bruce from the little flash from her watch for him and her to get going.

"(Bruce, its show time.)" she shows him the sign.

"Cool, the Bat-signal." Rocky loves it. "Isn't it amazing?"

Bruce asks for the check and departs.

"It is...Ah, check please." Bruce tells the waiter. "(Right, Megan, let's get going.)"

At Gotham Police Department, Gordon, Bullock, and Sonia Alcana 'another new female character' wait on the rooftop for Batman. As Batman arrives with Megan to be carried with her man, Gordon shows the remains of the weapons from the truck Batwoman destroyed.

"Hi, Megan!" Bullock was being cool around Megan.

Lucky for him to be kind of be with Montoya a lot more.

"Bullock. Gordon. And...Wait, who are you?" she asks the newbie.

"Hello, Megan." Sonia spoke to the bounty hunter. "My name is Sonia Alcana, I'm in to be working with the Gotham Police Department. I hope we'll do well working together from event to be going on."

The two shake hands.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Sonia."

Now Batman asks Gordon about the machines that were stopped by Batwoman on who the crooks were planning to do lately.

"What is, Commissioner?" ask the Dark Knight.

"I have the left out weapons that Bullock retrieve from the truck when Batwoman struck at." he said to showing Batman and Megan. "I thought both you and Megan wish to have a look at them."

Computer book for Megan was all set to be use.

"The burned out ones Batwoman destroyed. (And almost had me killed.)"

"They look like some toy from Star Trek." Bullock said.

No, no they do not.

"These are not toys, Bullock, these are plasma rifles." Batman corrects the detective.

Batman pointed out that it's a plasma rifle which could take out a tank at 200 yards, but Sonia corrected him with more like 500 after saying she measured the clip size. Megan looks it up from her computer book to be right than her man was on that part.

"Wow! Sonia's right!"

Gordon then introduces Batman to Sonia as Bullock's new partner. They also found many other weapons, but the driver isn't talking.

"We haven't found anything yet but these car keys with a key chain on it." Sonia said.

There's a two the lovers discovered. Batman sees the key chain Bullock is holding and has an idea of who is behind it.

"We'll get right to it." Batman holds Megan's hand to get to it. "Lets get to work, Megan."

"Right." she waves to Sonia. "See you later, Sonia, nice meet you."

They depart stating that Batman and Megan will both get back to them. At the warehouse bearing the same logo as the key chain, Batman, Megan, and Robin arrive in the Batmobile looking for some thugs.

"This is where Penguin works at?" ask Robin.

"Along with Throne and Duquesne."

For Batman to say the last name of a person who goes by Duquesne, Megan knew who the person was to be a bounty most wanted.

"Wait...Duquesne? Yeah..." she looks up the name from her computer book. "Carlton Duquesne - Carlton Duquesne was a mobster in Gotham City when he associated with the Penguin. Ten years earlier, an assassination attempt was set up for him, but in the aftermath, they killed his wife instead. Duquesne then became emotionally distant from and very protective of his daughter, Kathy Duquesne, to the extent that he sent his bodyguards who formerly worked for the Joker to protect her. Duquesne came into association with the Penguin and Rupert Thorne during a weaponry smuggling operation to Kaznia, working as a hired muscle. Well, that's a shame. Looks like I'm getting a lot more bounty for this guy."

Sounds like it. For the this factory has hidden items and play things of penguin products, only to have a hidden underground of a hidden room to make and sell deadliest weapon to the bad guys for what Batman was getting. For Batman to learn a lot about the place.

"From a toy factory of an penguin bird can have weapon to be sold in of a black marketed."

Inside the factory, Batwoman battles with some men, but is soon outnumbered. Batman, Megan, and Robin come down through the roof's window just in time for back up.

"Oh, what do you know, boys? Its Batwoman again." said Megan. "Okay, I'll forgive you for trying to kill me the other day...I'm Megan Tsuki – the Psyche and bounty hunter of Gotham. I bet you already know of Batman and Robin in person."

"You could say that, yes." she said back. "Sorry about before and nice to meet all three you at the worse time."

Robin still wanted to have some fun for the four against all of the thugs to be surrounding all of them. Bad move, boys...

"But still, welcome to super team up."

They fight off the thugs 'to be going very well for them', but Batwoman had planted a bomb in a room below them.

"The bomb is set off is about to explode soon!"

Now she tells them.

"Wait, you did what?!" shock Megan.

It soon goes off, destroying the entire warehouse not before the hero's escape.

"Where did she go?" questioned Robin.

With Batwoman escaping first...Batman, Megan, and Robin do the same thing to escape from the roof top.

"Up there." said Batman to use his grappling hook like Robin and Megan's ribbons to get out of the building. "Let's go!"

Talk about escaping in the blaze of glory. Batwoman revealed that they were making weapons for Kasnia.

"These weapons were made all the way from Kasnia." she explains. "Something that the three men joined forces to sell them."

Megan heard a lot about it to look that part up next.

"Kasnia?! Now I've seen and heard everything today." Megan tells the others on what the word 'Kasnia' was all about. "Kasnia...Or rather Kaznia was a European nation. The coordinates 45°9'8''N, 19°58'13''E were given as being within Kaznia's borders, making it a Balkan nation. The religion of the royal family appeared to be Eastern Orthodox Christianity. Kaznia has a long-running problem with civil war and other forms of domestic unrest. It is divided between multiple factions, the most prominent of which are the Northerners and Southerners. The Northern Kaznians are composed of tribes and have the appearance of a guerrilla movement. The Southern Kaznians have the appearance of a regular military, and so may have some association with the country's "legitimate" government, a hereditary monarchy. Man, if that's true, then having their weapons could lead to trouble."

"I have what I want."

And not good news for some of the bad guys to be big trouble from the sound of it. When Batwoman was about to depart, Batman halts her and asks who she is and why she's doing this, but Batwoman brushes him off and tell him to figure it out as he's the great detective.

"Who are you?" Batman asks her. "Why are you doing this?"

"And causing so much damage?" same with Megan.

Well, I doubt the mysterious Batwoman will say anything to them from the way she does her job.

"You're the great detective to someone you love. Both of you figured it out." she fights Batman to prove how skillful she was to avoid Megan's baton movements to get going. "Gotta jet."

She gets away in her Batglider but Batman grapples up to it with the Batline.

"Batman?!" Megan had to follow him with her jet back pack. "Robin, follow me from behind! (Talk about a crazy chase in the air...I mean, Batwoman's on our side to do these things to get Bruce or anyone else hurt or killed.)"

Batwoman notices him and the cuts the line. Batman quickly uses another to land on a building. Megan finally catches up to see what her man had a plan in mind.

"I'm fine, Megan, I know where she's going to next."

With binoculars, he and Megan with her lenses sees Batwoman land near Duquesne's penthouse.

"Why would she go to Carlton's place?" Megan was lost. "Bruce, we better have a little investigation and find something out."

They go up there and overhears Carlton getting a report that the warehouse is destroyed. One of Carlton's thug tries to sneak up on Batman, but he knocks him out along with two others with Megan helping out her fiance.

"Megan Tsuki the Psyche and bounty hunter in the flesh." said Carlton.

"I guess we finally meet face to face at last, pal."

"Oh, really." he questions her to look at Batman. "You got some nerve coming in for you and that woman ruining my business. Its my life and my family, get out! And you too, Megan."

Carlton comes out and starts yelling that Batman and Batwoman gave him enough trouble for one night and tells him to leave, as Kathy hears from her room above.

"Fine, we're going, but I'm not done with you yet." Megan said to walk out with Batman. "Let's go, Batman. (Freak!)" she also sees that Carlton had a daughter to see and hear from her room from above. "(Huh? A teenager...? So he has a daughter? I knew he was married, but I didn't think he would have one child.)"

Kind of weird and odd, I know...The next morning, Kathy said that she heard a commotion last night, but Carlton stated that is nothing for her to worry about. When she about to go out, Carlton orders his men to go with her for the next couple of days because he's having problems with some people, Kathy replied 'mama problems'. Carlton became angered and told her that if she is living under his roof, she'll do what he says. She departs with the men. Bruce 'as Megan tags along' for they were watching from Bruce's limo and told Alfred to follow Kathy's car.

"How many has this woman been going shopping?" Bruce asks his butler.

"About seven so far." he answers back.

And Kathy being Carlton's only rich girl daughter to spend a lot, this is why I don't do those things other women do. I'm not like that.

"Seven?!" shock Megan. "And I would never do these things if I was the richest woman in the universe...!"

At the mall, Bruce asks Alfred to wait while he goes in for a watch for Megan to follow him to act like Bruce's bodyguard.

"We'll be back, Alfred." he said to have some plan for Megan to do. "Megan, I think its about time you start making a girl friend like this one."

Looks like Bruce wants Megan to befriends Kathy to learn more about herself and her father, as she might be a suspect of this Batwoman business.

"Huh? Me?! Why me-?!" Megan stops to overthink Bruce flattering with women as his rich boy self to not let it happen too much now a days. "Ah...You know what, Bruce? You're right. I wish to make new friends with other woman, and this Kathy person alright for a rich girl to hang around to getting out more. So you go get your watch and I'll...go see how Kathy's doing. Later!" she takes off. "(You can just act like yourself to be stopping by to take a break from guarding you for a bit. Yeah, this is better than Bruce trying to go out with Kathy.)"

Well, this might work for them. As Megan takes an elevator, while Bruce goes up on an escalator and they both spot Kathy looking through some dresses. When Kathy goes to a dressing room, one of guards stated the he misses working for The Joker, while the other takes out his frustration on a rack.

"(Good luck, Megan, just act like you kind hearted self. You're cute when you have trouble making friend.)" Bruce said to act like he was shopping.

Kathy sneaks by with Megan 'to be guarding her so call friend', for it was part of her plan.

"(Okay, Megan, just as Bruce wants for me to get something from this Kathy...here we go.)

Its show time!

"Hey, lady. Are you a security guard?" Kathy asks Megan.

"Huh? Nah, I'm that rich guy Bruce Wayne's friend and body guard..." Megan sees Kathy to be hiding. "Ah, are you okay?"

"Who me? I'm fine. But I want to get out. See those two men over there?" Kathy pointed out her two bodyguards. "I don't want them to see me. Could you help me sneak away for me to get out of on my own for a while? Please?"

She kind of sounds serious to be a dog on a leash who wants to be free for a bit and begs for Megan's help.

"Since you ask nicely, I do wish to get paid to be your...for today bounty hunter..." Megan guides Kathy. "Just stay close to me, ah...what's your name?"

"Kathy Duquesne, and you're the bounty hunter Megan Tsuki the Psyche. Nice to meet with a awesome female hero and lover to Batman."

"You a Duquesne? But your father..." Megan plays a long.

"My Daddy doesn't do anything bad to me." she said. "Now let's go."

But they get caught by the guards and they attempt to catch them.

"Ms. Duquesne? Who's she with?"

The two men follow them.

"Come back here! Hey!"

At the escalator, Bruce follows them from behind and halts it which sends the guards to crash, then he uses an umbrella to stop the rotating door allowing the two girls to escape. Megan gets away with her new friend in Kathy's car.

"Get in. That is, if you're not afraid to live a high life from high speed cars."

"Not likely." Megan smiles. "I have a better sports car to be faster compare to your taste in cars. Let's ride." Alfred and Bruce 'getting back in his limbo' follows the car for a while but Kathy notices a car following them. "Who were those men?" she asks Kathy.

"Daddy's bodyguards. And for my Daddy to be a type of gangster, he doesn't like hearing the 'g' word a lot.

Alfred doesn't catch up remarking that Bruce kept his eyes on Megan, for she is on her own.

"Master Bruce?"

"She'll be fine, Alfred." Bruce tells his butler. "Megan has just made a new friend to get something from this girl."

While out on cliff, Kathy is shocked for Megan was a friend and bodyguard to the Bruce Wayne, noting the most respected man in Gotham was with the daughter of the most disrespected.

"This is so cool!" said Kathy. "You're not only a friend and bodyguard to the Bruce Wayne boy billionaire himself, but the lover to get married soon of Batman. Lucky...I could go out with Bruce if I wanted to, but I'm already seeing someone...when I can from Daddy's worries."

"Bummer, well that shouldn't stop you when it comes to true love. It sounds unfair."

"Its nothing. From you having a normal life and mine is big and rich, it sounds fun for you. Like how freedom feels like." Megan said.

Kathy climbs up on a tree.

"Hey! Kathy, be careful!" she tells Kathy.

When Kathy was close to the edge, Megan tells her to be careful with Kathy saying that he reminded her of her mother and cliff was their favorite spot for painting.

"You sound like my Mama use to say to me... 'be careful, Kathy'. Or... 'do you dare get hurt, Kathy'. Like that." She sadly told Megan that she passed away some years ago and still felt sorry. Kathy was too close to the edge and nearly fell, but Megan caught her with her ESP powers just in time. "Wow, I see why people call you the Psyche. Thanks, Megan."

"I did tell you to be careful, looks like I'm your body guard."

The two girls laugh together to start off their new friendship together for Megan to look this happy. Soon, the bodyguards finally catch up and drove in to pick up Kathy.

"Here." Kathy hands Megan her car keys. "You can give it back to me anytime, let's hang out together when you're not so busy saving the day. See ya." she tells her men to back away of her new friend. "Down, boys."

She gives Megan the keys and told her that she can bring it back sometime or to keep it, and departs with the guards.

"Ah yeah. See you soon, Kathy." she said. "(Well, she's not as bad once you get to know her.)"

Bruce catches up to her woman to enjoy the nice view to hold her next.

"You did well."

"You just wanted me to make a friend too, is that right?" Megan asks Bruce.

"And you were afraid to have a love type of relationship with Kathy, weren't you?" Bruce questions her back.

"Yeah, well she's already taken with some other guy."

Back at the police department, Batman with Megan both report that she met Batwoman and confirmed they were making weapons at Penguin's factory.

"Gordon. Sonia. Bullock. Batman and I met with Batwoman the other night."

"And she told us about them making weapons at Penguin's factory." said the Dark Knight.

Still, Gordon needed to ask who Batwoman really was.

"Do you two know who it is?" he asks one of them.

Batman thinks that Batwoman is Kathy, the daughter of Carlton Duquesne.

"It might be Carlton Duquesne's daughter, Kathy." Megan said. "I bet you know about what did happen to his wife."

Gordon recalls the assassination attempt on Carlton 10 years ago that the killers missed him but hit his wife instead. Batman feels that the incident left Kathy to blame Carlton for what happened and a lot more.

"Maybe another reason why Kathy blames her father on that day to not saving her mother in time, and a whole lot more to it." Batman added.

"How awful." Sonia felt bad.

Bullock dismisses the theory pointing out that Carlton has a lot of money and Kathy would be biting the hand that feeds her but Sonia interjects that peace of mind can't be bought.

"Let just buy her something to make her give us some information."

"You can't buy someone to solving the case, Bullock." Sonia corrects her partner.

Gordon orders that they keep a tail on her, just to be sure.

"Still, try to keep your eyes on her." he said.

For Megan to do just that and for Bruce/Batman to watch from a far.

"Yeah, I already got that covered..." At the Batcave, Megan found some photos to look at her new best friend Kathy to show to Bruce. "Here's some nice photographs of Kathy, Bruce, have a look and see."

Bruce looks through photos of Kathy seeing her playing all kinds of sports.

"She's good. She's a lot like you are, Megan."

"Well...she's go the looks, the free spirit, the smarts, her dreams, a lover, and her some what normal life, but she can never be another me." she added. "There just no way."

"I take it that all is well about Ms. Duquesne's social life other than might be this Batwoman character?"

For Alfred to say that, Bruce thinks she could be for Megan to finally be happy to make a friend.

"We know, we still need more proof about her." Megan said. "You know what people say, Alfred, don't jump to conclusions just yet. (For Kathy to do something like this, I doubt it.)"

For Megan to say that to Alfred was randomly new even to Bruce's surprise a little and Gidget's to nod a 'I don't know' look. For Robin to see and hear the whole thing during his Batarang throwing to be training a lot.

"Is Megan feeling all right?"

"Well, Master Drake, it looks like Ms. Megan has finally found a girl friend to hang out with." Alfred explains. "And for Master Bruce to let her stay in business to whatever she's Batwoman or not will be very hard to tell."

Kind of looks like it.

"Hey, a woman like her needs to get out more." Tim said to continue with his training.

Later that night, Batwoman goes to the top of a building and while she takes pictures of some files, she hears Penguin and Thorne talking about their progress with the weapons. Penguin worries that without the weapons the Kaznians would come after them like wolverines.

"Duquesne says he can handle the bat-broad." Rupert said to Penguin.

Yeah, about that part...

"She almost killed Batman and Megan, for heaven's sake!" he said back. "Normally, I would find that commendable if Batman was defeated, but now it just proves that Duquesne is out of his league." Penguin then thought of a plan. "We need some real muscle..."

He also expressed concern that Duquesne is inadequate at being the muscle since this new threat shows Duquesne is out of his league. Penguin decides to replace him but notices flashes coming from the other room. Penguin and Thorne see Batwoman but blinds them and with a flash. While getting into a brief fight, she gets away. Thorne says that anyone Penguin wants to hire is fine with him.

"Do whatever you have to by finding someone to get the job done, Penguin."

As Gidget detect Batwoman to report back to Megan on what she did this time to overhearing from Penguin and Rupert talking about Carlton's work behind his back could mean trouble.

"(No way...!)" she keeps this in mind to report back to Bruce. "Thanks, Gidget, now return to the Wayne Manor carefully and leave rest to Bruce and me in the next bust to stop. (Good thing I send my little robot to spy on Batwoman again for us, and what's worse...Penguin and Rupert are up to no good to get rid of Carlton if he messes up again.)"

That's what they call for those who betrays others a back-stabber. Or something like it. Back at Duquesne's penthouse, Kathy comes out of a swimming pool, and dries herself, then she hears her father enraged that Penguin is replacing him. After noticing one of his guards come out of Duquesne's room, she walks away. At Rocky's apartment, she shows Tim how to go through a game that none of friends could figure out. Bruce came in to let him know that Alfred is waiting. For Tim leaves to see Megan was on guard duty on Bruce on his way out.

"Hey, Megan, came to see your friend Kathy later to hang out with?"

"Just making sure that Bruce is safe from the goons roaming around lately to watch on." she said to her little friend. "See you later, Tim." Megan then sees Rocky's amazing computer work. "Well, look at that. A smart clumsy genius and a gamer. I like your style, Rocky."

"Hi, Megan!" she was happy to see Megan again. "Its good to see you again and working harder than ever."

For Megan to getting use to hanging out with other normal people was a new thing to try out.

"Ah, its like a calling to me."

"For someone like Megan, she always gets the job done." Bruce added.

Bruce asks Rocky is working late again and she replies her boyfriend is very understanding then asks about him. Bruce replies he didn't have anyone special.

"Do you hear that, Megan? Your friend calls it unforgivable to have someone in my life and yours, but not for him." Kathy appears asking if she could be unforgivable.

"Hey, sorry if Bruce has to hang out with us, Kathy. I'm just making sure he gets to his business done with Rocky's project today." Megan explains. "Is that cool? (And a better chance to have a good talk about her line of work.)"

Kathy and Bruce say hi in person.

"So, you must be Bruce Wayne himself." she said. "Hi, I'm Kathy Duquesne."

"Its nice to meet a friend with another girl to hang out with." said Bruce.

"I wish we could each have a double date if my Daddy wasn't to up tight. Oh, well...maybe next time."

Kathy and Rocky shake hands with Rocky saying she was sorry for something but wasn't sure about what.

"Another friend of Megan's. Nice to meet you, Kathy, was it?" said Rocky. "Anyways, sorry."

"It's fine...? Sorry about what?"

Rocky was making a scene again to feel silly around Megan's new friend.

"Ah, I don't know." she was confused.

"Okay...?" so was Megan. "Anyways, Bruce will be back with you later, Rocky. And you and Kathy, let's go hang out. (What was that all about?)"

Bullock and Sonia wait out in their car to follow Bruce, Megan, and Kathy to the Iceberg Lounge 'where Penguin works at'. After taking their seats, they are greeted by Penguin. Kathy is friendly with him but Bruce was rather irritated as the last time he saw Penguin was when he stole plutonium from one of Bruce's labs to threaten to blow up the city.

"I hope from what happen before will never come to it ever again." Bruce said to Penguin.

Penguin remembered but said it was part of his more rambunctious days.

"Ah, yes." he laughs. "The old me, well not anymore. Such good old days, to see you, Megan, trying to protect Gotham from real bad crooks to hang out with Ms. Duquesne and guarding your friend Mr. Wayne."

"What can I say? Going out for a living like other people do at times make things worth the wild."

For Megan to see Penguin to act like he has nothing to do with the mess to keep her eyes on this type of villain.

One of the lounge members said that he had a call and the Penguin departs.

"Sir, you have a call."

"Excuse me, phone call. Gotta run." Penguin takes off. "Enjoy the night."

And from there, the three have some fun for Bruce to get to know Kathy and Megan having the time of her life with her friend to learn more about Kathy 'to also be on a dinner date secretly with Megan'.

"Penguin does have an odd style to make a living." Megan added. "But, whatever. He does anything wrong, Batman and I will stop him."

"Girl, you gotta take a break once in a while." said Kathy.

"What? I can't help what I do."

"Only when I give her some time off see Batman maybe." Bruce makes a joke. "And for you, Kathy, a good person you are to play some kind of game."

This isn't good for Bruce to ask Kathy about it to get Megan too worried.

"What kind of game?" Kathy was lost.

Bruce questions Kathy about wanting her father to know about her at the Lounge.

"From Megan helping you escape from his bodyguards and you picking a place like this to go out to eat and everyone knowing you a lot, why is that?"

"(Oh, Bruce...Not the best time to ask someone that type of question...)" Megan started to worry.

She denies this and goes to the lady's room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bruce." she goes to the lady's room. "Megan, I hope you can talk to your friend some little common sense while I'm powdering my nose."

"(I get it, act dramatic to do the rest on my own, Bruce, I know already.)" she plays along to calm her friend down. "Wait, Kathy. Bruce's a very nice person. He just worried from Penguin's crimes from time to time and your father the 'g' thing is hard to come by."

She knows to let a out a sigh of relief.

"I get it, Megan, your friend's worried about you and how my life is. A crying shame. So don't you worry, I'll be right back."

That kind of went okay, for Bruce to know that Kathy to not be involved in this whole mess.

"Ah, Bruce...We're friends, remember? It was your idea."

"I know." he holds hands with Megan underneath the table. "Sometimes I worried, but she's not as bad as she seems to be."

At Penguin's office, Bane is seen talking on the phone with Penguin. They make plans to meet later that night. Bane?! Oh, boy...Him again. Batwoman appears out the shadows startling Penguin and as he is about to reach for his umbrella gun, Batwoman throws a metal object that turns into a restraint trapping him. She questions him who he was talking to. Before Penguin answers, he presses a button to call his staff to his office. Bruce sees them and with Megan walks away.

"On it, Bruce, stay here." Megan takes a leave to make her move next. "(Its show time!)"

Batwoman finally gets her answer from Penguin, he reveals his new muscle is Bane.

"Its...Bane..." he said while getting squeezed.

"Wait, Bane?"

The staff breaks into the office and gets into a scuffle with Batwoman, who is out matched by the two skilled fighters. Penguin use the stars that one of them threw to cut himself free. Batwoman is then knocked out of the office into the dance floor. This time, she knocks down the lounge staffers. Megan arrives to set in to aid her odd heroine in this match.

"Hi, remember me?" Megan questions her.

"Megan?" she guesses the name.

"That's my name!" Megan blocks the two girls from their fighting skills to use her baton to hitting each of them. "And don't you wear it out! Look, Batwoman, let just beat these girls to get this over with and not see anyone else dying. No more bombs!"

With one trying to kick Megan, Batwoman stops her next.

"Whatever, just don't you die on me."

"And you've forgotten you almost killed me once..." she drops the subject. "Sure, why not."

Soon Penguin comes out with his secret weapon from his umbrella.

"Forgive me, Megan, or don't. And here's a Bat-Seeking Missile for you, my dear."

Penguin launches a bat-seeking missile at Batwoman, but she avoids it and end up nearly hitting the staff and Megan uses a hairspray flame throwing on a chair to keep the missile away form the people.

"Everyone, get back now!"

Bullock and Sonia overhear an explosion, she goes in after telling Bullock to call for backup. Penguin fires another missile and hits the column she's on which sends her through a table.

"Time to burn a bat." Penguin said to be ready to aim and fire.

"Batwoman!" Megan tries to rush to her side. "(I won't be able to make it in time!)"

As she lays helpless and Megan was not close enough to race to stopping Penguin, that's when Batman swings by and kicks Penguin who then fights the guards allowing Batwoman to escape.

"Thanks again, you two."

"Hey, Batwoman-!" Megan sees a bag left from the heroine to give to her. "A costume...?" she then reads a note. "(Here's to think of me and my thanks from the uniform I put on...Batwoman.) Okay, this isn't Halloween right now."

Batman knocks out some of the guards, but sees Kathy watching, much to his shock. Even Megan as well to see that she wasn't Batwoman.

"Kathy over there..." he was lost.

"She is?" so was Megan. "If that's Kathy over there, than who's really Batwoman?" Megan sees someone coming up to Batman. "Look out!" The distractions allow for a guard to hit Batman with a chair sending him into the pool. Penguin fires more missiles but Batman places a bomb to blowup the pool sending the seals from the water into them. For Megan to use her claws to climb on to something to hold on. "Wipe out! Nice one, Batman!"

Batman makes his getaway in the commotion as he carries Megan with him to getting out of the area.

"Megan, grab on."

Bane sees the mayhem and departs. Bruce and Megan both escort Kathy home and Bruce explains that he was sorry that he wrong about her.

"Listen, Megan, maybe your friend was right." she said.

"But I was wrong, Kathy, I shouldn't have jump to conclusions so much." he explains.

"Really?"

Megan smiles to pat Bruce on the back to be happy that they made up.

"See?" Megan tells them. "Talking afterwards to making things up does help out somehow, doesn't it? And Kathy, this night was cool to hang out with such a great friends and you have so much life in you to tell that there's more than being a the daughter of someone big. Ah, no offense..."

Kathy just laughs in a good way.

"None taken, Megan." she said back to hug Bruce in a friendly way. "And Bruce, you're alright to hire Megan for us to hang out a lot more."

For them to have some fun, one of Kathy's bodyguard interrupts them.

"Come on, Kathy, your father wants you."

Kathy, Megan, and Bruce then say goodnight to each other.

"Sorry, you two. Gotta run." she follows her bodyguard. "I would invite you in, Megan, to hang out some more, but...it might get too cold. Maybe another time."

"Its cool." she said. "See you around later."

Bruce smiles watching Kathy leave for him to see his Megan feel so happy having and hanging out with more friends in her life. That's cool. Later that night Megan and Batman meet Sonia in a subway station.

"Oh, Megan." Sonia was surprised. "I see you would go anywhere with you man. How lucky of you. Well, I did want you both to come to talk about Kathy."

"Ah, yeah...I'm glad you're supported." Megan said back. "Anyways, we're here because you had something big."

"What did you want to tel us?" Batman asks Sonia. After they discuss Kathy can't be Batwoman, Batman gives Sonia a piece of metal Batwoman used on Penguin. "This could lead us to a different person who used this type of item."

Looked familiar? It did for Batman and Megan to be strong to morph into anything.

"Hey! Rocky used this at Bruce's meeting the other day!" she was shocked. "(She couldn't be Batwoman, could she...?)"

When Batman is about to depart and Megan to flee, Sonia pointed out that Batman saved her life once from a fire at her parents shop nine years ago.

"Wait, Batman...I've been meaning to tell you this for quite sometime. You saved my life, nine years ago."

Batman remembers the incident and said the arsonists were working for Rupert Thorne as part of his protection racket. Though, the D.A. was never able to make the case stick. Thus, that is why Sonia decided to become a cop.

"Oh... (I never knew, I heard about that story...) Rupert's a good for nothing jerk!" angered Megan to try to support Sonia. "I see, I'm sorry about that."

"So am I." As the train passes, Batman is gone.

Megan takes off afterwards for Sonia to see that there was still hope of stopping Rupert Throne yet.

"The rest I leave to you two...I guess." she said.

At the Batcave, Bruce and Megan discover the wire from Penguin's office is identical to the alloy Rocky Ballantine developed.

"I was right!" Megan was happy to see the news. "Thanks for the backup, Gidget." she hugs her little helper. "See, Bruce? This proves it's all Rocky Ballantine's doing. This is known as Shape-memory alloy." she pulls up from her computer book on what she discovered about the special metal. "A shape-memory alloy (SMA, smart metal, memory metal, memory alloy, muscle wire, smart alloy) is an alloy that 'remembers' its original shape and that when deformed returns to its pre-deformed shape when heated. This material is a lightweight, solid-state alternative to conventional actuators such as hydraulic, pneumatic, and motor-based systems. Shape-memory alloys have applications in robotics and automotive, aerospace and biomedical industries. The first reported steps towards the discovery of the shape-memory effect were taken in the 1930's. According to Otsuka and Wayman, Arne Ölander discovered the pseudoelastic behavior of the Au-Cd alloy in 1932. Greninger and Mooradian (1938) observed the formation and disappearance of a martensitic phase by decreasing and increasing the temperature of a Cu-Zn alloy. The basic phenomenon of the memory effect governed by the thermoelastic behavior of the martensite phase was widely reported a decade later by Kurdjumov and Khandros (1949) and also by Chang and Read (1951). The nickel-titanium alloys were first developed in 1962–1963 by the United States Naval Ordnance Laboratory and commercialized under the trade name Nitinol (an acronym for Nickel Titanium Naval Ordnance Laboratories). Their remarkable properties were discovered by accident. A sample that was bent out of shape many times was presented at a laboratory management meeting. One of the associate technical directors, Dr. David S. Muzzey, decided to see what would happen if the sample was subjected to heat and held his pipe lighter underneath it. To everyone's amazement the sample stretched back to its original shape. There is another type of SMA, called a ferromagnetic shape-memory alloy (FSMA), that changes shape under strong magnetic fields. These materials are of particular interest as the magnetic response tends to be faster and more efficient than temperature-induced responses. Metal alloys are not the only thermally-responsive materials; shape-memory polymers have also been developed, and became commercially available in the late 1990's. As for the crystal formation looks - Many metals have several different crystal structures at the same composition, but most metals do not show this shape-memory effect. The special property that allows shape-memory alloys to revert to their original shape after heating is that their crystal transformation is fully reversible. In most crystal transformations, the atoms in the structure will travel through the metal by diffusion, changing the composition locally, even though the metal as a whole is made of the same atoms. A reversible transformation does not involve this diffusion of atoms, instead all the atoms shift at the same time to form a new structure, much in the way a parallelogram can be made out of a square by pushing on two opposing sides. At different temperatures, different structures are preferred and when the structure is cooled through the transition temperature, the martensitic structure forms from the austenitic phase."

From what Gidget to put up a check mark of right on what Megan just said was all true.

"Good thinking there, Megan, as always." Bruce hugs her.

"It was nothing really."

"What we do without you, Megan?" Robin was being silly while working out.

"As always..." she smiles. "Meaning that Rocky might be our Batwoman behind it all."

At Stonegate Penitentiary, Rocky visits her boyfriend Kevin. While he is not doing well, Rocky inform him she's close to finding someone in Penguin's organization that will talk. Kevin disapproves of Rocky's methods to spy on the Penguin as it's too dangerous. Rocky assures that she can take care of herself because she's not the wimp she used to be. Kevin said she would have to be Supergirl to stand a chance against his goons. He informs her that he doesn't want see her anymore. Kevin explains he has five more years before he has a chance for parole and doesn't want her to waste her life waiting. Kevin tells her don't come again and if she does, he won't see her much to Rocky's disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Rocky..." Kevin sounded sad.

Rocky returns to her apartment and sees someone in the shadows and starts punching and kicking. Megan shows herself with her gun out.

"Freeze!"

"Megan?" Rocky was confused. "How did you get in?"

"Sorry, Rocky, it just self defense. And he got us inside your place.

And then Batman appears out of his darkness and points out her nice moves for a computer geek.

"Batman too?" now she knows.

"Nice moves, for a computer geek." said the Dark Knight.

Megan finds something big to show to her partner/lover of hers.

"Hey, Batman, I got something big. Check it."

Batman had found Rocky's notes about her projects and questions her whereabouts the night before, if she went to the Iceberg Lounge. Rocky resents the implication that she's Batwoman. Batman then showed her the metal object used by Batwoman which is the same alloy she developed for Wayne Tech.

"So, what of it?" Rocky asks them.

"So...this is the same thing you use for work and then on Penguin." Megan talks back at her. "And I don't see anyone else using it so far but you."

Batman also knew about Kevin who was framed for smuggling for the Penguin and that Penguin's files were broken into recently. Rocky confessed that she tried to get Kevin's sentence commuted, but denies doing anything illegal. She says to go investigate Penguin instead.

"This game you're doing, Rocky, be careful. Or you might get hurt." Batman warns the game she's playing has high stakes and that she could get hurt or worse.

"If you are Batwoman, then you would know your place. I want to help because I know of the risks to take for others to not be killed over it." Megan points that part out to Rocky. "Just keep it in mind, would ya?"

Rocky points out that he sounded just like Kevin but Batman had already left.

"You sound just like him..."

And then Megan takes off afterwards with her Batman. Man, something about Rocky to be hiding something big, she could be Batwoman...At least I think so. Later, Penguin, and Thorne meet up with Duquesne at a new warehouse, where Batwoman lands on the rooftop. The three men meet Bane who is working out on a weight machine. Bane said he reviewed the terms for his employment and they weren't acceptable. He required complete control of the operation. Duquesne objects but Bane smashes a metal cylinder indicating what he'd do to Batwoman. She doesn't like any of what's to come next if she's not careful.

"Not to worry, gentlemen." he punches it really hard. "If this Batwoman does get in our way...I'll finish her and Batman myself. And for Megan...she'll be as good as mine."

"Not unless I get to have her for myself, Bane." Throne said. "Remember that."

Carlton or Penguin didn't get why those two were upsets with Megan Tsuki a lot.

"I don't get it."

"Don't bother asking...Anyways, let get down to business, shall we?" Penguin discuss the plan for the weapons.

They will be shipped on a luxury cruise liner and that it would sail that night. In the background, Batwoman hears of their scheme and so Gidget to report back right away to Megan, Batman, and Robin back to the Batcave. For Batwoman to see the little robot, she knows that they were also coming real soon.

"Them again, huh? Lucky me." she quietly said.

Back at the Batcave, Batman finds out the night he, Megan, and Robin saw Batwoman, Rocky was working late at Wayne Tech.

"Really?" Megan double checks all of the security cameras. "We were wrong again..."

"But how can this be?" Bruce/Batman hits his hand on the keyboard.

Robin thought she was too nice to be Batwoman.

"I knew she couldn't be Batwoman, she's too nice." Tim/Robin added.

But Megan says this part next...

"Its not how nice they are, Tim, its how they do things with smarts, skills, and planning. Its not like Batwoman can be at two or rather three places at once. Gidget followed the same Batwoman since then without missing anything."

Its true, Gidget has been doing very well. Soon, Alfred to also says that Rocky can't be in two places at once unless she a has a way to duplicate herself.

"Or unless she has the power to duplicate herself." he said.

Batman soon realizes that both Megan and Alfred might be onto something and tells Robin to look on the Batcomputer to find any connections between Kathy and Rocky. Soon, Megan sees where Batman was going with this.

"Robin, get on the Batcomputer to look up information about Rocky and Kathy for me."

"And I'll follow the thugs on where the next hideout is for the weapons to be sold, Bruce." said Megan.

"Gidget gave me the location for me to contact you when I find it, so leave it to me."

And the three get to work right away.

"And where will you be going, Bruce?" Robin asks him.

Batman leaves to make a house call.

"To make a house call."

Batwoman returns to her hideout and says she has all the plans, timetable and Bane's agenda. Rocky comes out expressing concern that Batman and Megan think she's Batwoman and knows everything about her, her work and Kevin. Rocky states that Batman will ruin everything and that they should have created a new persona and not spin it off him. Kathy agrees, noting how fast Batman came on to her. Batwoman claims Batman is still in the dark because she would know or to Megan either. Batwoman removes her mask and it is revealed to be Sonia. Sonia assures her friends that they are so close. Wait, all three of them are Batwoman...? No way! Once Penguin is stopped, it will have broken them. Rocky is shocked that they're moving that fast but Sonia insists they aren't fast enough. As Megan finds out from the an empty building that Throne, Carlton, Penguin, and Bane were at to get a map to find the location.

"Got it!" Megan uses her jet pack back to fly on over to the waters to find a cruise ship looking odd right away. "Here we go." Making her way there to lose gas, fall into the waters, getting on to the boat in time to feel really wet from her clothes and cold to not be a good feeling. "Ah...Man...I knew I should've...brought a swim suit..." But Megan had a better idea from the Batwoman's gift of her other uniform. "(Really? Oh, why not.)"

At Duquesne's penthouse, Batman looks around Kathy's room for clues. One of the guards walks in to find Batman but is speechless. He then closes the door claiming nothing was wrong when the other guard asks.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope."

Now that's funny. Batman goes into another room and finds a sketch book. Robin calls to let him know that there are no connections between Kathy and Rocky noting they traveled in different circles. But Batman found out there is and that all they needed was someone to introduce them. What looks like a picture of Sonia on it, yep. There we go. While back on the cruise once Megan got her own Batwoman costume on...

"Wow! Looking good." she said to be loving it to then look up about seeing so many Batwomen at once from her computer book. "Wait...This smells like the perfume Kathy wears, the lip gloss for Rocky, and Sonia's dry fingernail polish. The same brand from Gotham's beauty and make over stuff. For Sonia...Wait!" Megan finds something big. "She's a cop to once worked on a case to have something big to question Rocky and Kathy to soon to meet together...From Sonia losing her family from Rupert, Kathy to blame Duquesne for not saving her mother's life, and Rocky having her man Kevin blame for something to be in jail by Penguin's doing. No way...They are each Batwoman to have a cover up to stop the whole weapons! (That's it! Man, am I good. Still, I got to have a look around to get somewhere and then alert both Bruce and Tim next...Better hurry.)"

Back at the hideout, Sonia gives Kathy her mission on the cruise liner and Rocky gives her a detonator. Kathy is saddened when she looks at the newspaper with Bruce's picture on it. However, she dons the Batwoman costume and proceeds with the mission. As Megan sees the whole mess on what the weapons are being delivered to and the three bad guys on board, she tries telling Batman right away...only to get gas from Penguin's doing from his umbrella.

"Got ya, Megan, you're not outsmarting me this time. I got you for Batman to surrender or die." he said.

"No...!" trying to crawl away with the gas mask on to get capture from Rupert and his goons next. "Batman-!"

Her gear in the bag and watch were removed by the bad guys, not good...!

"Well, well, Megan, so glad you dropped by. Nice outfit too." said Rupert. "I miss you."

Trying to kiss her, Megan moves away to feel weak for them to have Megan right where they wanted her.

"Tie her up." Carlton gives the others an order. "We can't let her tell Batman about it, we're so close."

With Megan capture, Kathy as Batwoman arrives at the cruise ship and just when it is about to set sail, she places a bomb on a large crate. Bane emerges out of the crate and grabs Batwoman then throws her into another crate. He then calls Penguin to let him know that he has Batwoman and won't leave just yet. Penguin, Thorne, and Carlton soon depart for the liner.

"Come along, Megan, we're going for a ride."

As Rupert and Carlton carried Megan with Penguin to their boat to getting to the area, she does a smart move to use some of her powers to hit her belt to send an emergency of her getting capture for Bruce/Batman to see it.

"(Bruce, please come and save me...They just capture whoever's Batwoman on the cruise.)" she prays for hope.

Meanwhile, Sonia watches the ship from the GCPD rooftop but is soon approached by Batman. He found out that she knew Kathy from art classes years ago, then he showed Kathy's sketch book of her in it, proving it. He also explains Sonia also knew Rocky from state university, freshman year, same dorm, same floor, same room. All three women had a part in Batwoman: Kathy the money, Rocky had the genius, and Sonia had the scheme and the will to make it happen. Sonia defended herself by saying the fire destroyed her family business, it tore them apart and they never recovered. Everyone knew it was Rupert Thorne but there was no way to prove it. Sonia wanted Thorne to see how it feels to have his life go up in smoke. Batman deduced that it was three Batwomen, it was just a matter of disguising their voices and taking turns. He said it almost worked. Batman then asked where Kathy Duquesne is. He sees that Sonia is about to pull out her gun, but she gets a call from Rocky. She claims something is wrong and there's no report from the coast guard of any ship in distress. She also tried to radio Kathy but there was no response. Sonia reluctance asks Batman for help.

"Batman...?"

He too sees something from the signal of Megan is also in danger to help them out.

"Megan's in danger..." so he will help them out. "We'll talk about this later, but I will help you. Megan needs me."

Penguin, Thorne, and Carlton arrive in Penguin's speedboat with the captive Megan Tsuki. They meet up with Bane with the disarmed Batwoman and praise him for the capture. As Batman and Robin were on their tail thanks to Sonia giving them the information and Megan to pinpoint them to where she and Kathy were.

"Megan?" she was worried.

"Ah, I see you brought Megan who's been spying on all you again. Lovely..." Bane kisses Megan's lips. "And that Batwoman uniform looks better on you."

Gross! That just not right to be kiss forcefully.

"Yuck!" she spit the taste out. "You better not hurt her!"

Looks like Batman and Megan already know about everything from the way she was blinking and such for Kathy to see and forgives her friend.

"But its you, Megan, who should worried about the woman to be revealed as the true person behind the mask up close." said Rupert. "So who is she?"

"From the way Megan is looking at her, I think she might already know who."

Bane removes the mask and reveals the woman to be Kathy, much to the three men's shock and Megan to not look so good to see her best friend in grave danger.

"Oh, crap..."

"Kathy?!" shock Carlton the most.

Penguin and Thorne assume that Carlton told her of their plans, which he denied.

"What's going on here, Duquesne?" Penguin demand to know some answers.

"Are you trying to back stab us?" same with Rupert.

"What?" Carlton denies it. "I didn't tell her a thing!"

Bane shows them that she was going to use a carbonate bomb which was powerful enough to take out the entire chamber and more.

"Luckily for me, I stopped it just in time."

"That's a what now?!" shock Megan. "Wow, Kathy, I knew you and the others were crazy to be doing this, but not this crazy!"

Well, having Megan get capture like this wasn't part of Kathy's plans.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Carlton questions Kathy about doing this, Kathy says that he made easy because of the kind of man he is, for allowing his wife to be killed, turning his house into a prison out of his house, and a prisoner out of his own child, spreading misery through everything he touches.

"Wow, the father of the year you turned out to be." Megan added.

Duquesne tells Kathy to shut up, and is about to strike her, but catches himself, saying none of it makes sense.

"This doesn't make sense!"

Penguin agrees, stating that Kathy was at the lounge the same night Batwoman came.

"I have to agree." said the bird man. "From Megan's reaction, it tells us that Kathy was at the lounge that night I was attacked, for she's not alone in this mess. Aren't you, Ms. Duquesne?" Penguin knows Kathy isn't the only one involved and questions her who else is involved, releasing gas from his umbrella to get her to talk. "Who else?"

Duquesne tries to stop him, but is held back by Bane.

"Penguin, no!"

"Stop!" Megan couldn't get out of this mess. "Don't you dear kill my friend! Or her father!"

Bane makes Kathy talk by holding her father up to try to strangle him to death.

"Megan, make this easy on yourself and have your friend answer the question." he said.

Just when Kathy is about to give in, Batman arrives just in time to save her and Megan's lives.

"Batman!" Megan was happy. "Its okay, Kathy, he'll save us! (Right on time, Bruce.)" as she uses her watch to have a knife to cut the ropes off her hands carefully

Batman disarms Thorne to freeing Megan but is punched by Bane which sends him into a glass elevator.

"Say goodnight, Batman." Bane was ready for more. "Megan will be mine...!"

Batman escapes by throwing gas pellets and Megan kicks over a crate onto Bane.

"Not going...to happen, Bane!"

A direct hit! Batman grabs Kathy and uses the Batliner to get to the upper floor.

"Here, breathe in this." Batman gives Megan a mask to freeing her from Penguin gas to made her feel weak.

"I needed that." she said. "Come on, you two. Up top next!"

Thorne uses the plasma rifle to destroy the upper floor as they run away.

"I can see why you love Batman so much." Kathy said while running with them.

Bane orders the crew to head out to sea as he wants to be in international waters.

"Help us and I want Megan Tsuki brought to me alive!"

Robin follows in the Batboat, while Sonia and Rocky in Batwoman costumes follow in the air. At the chamber, Thorne dismisses Duquesne where he states he should have never gotten mixed with them. Penguin agrees, but finds the bomb missing. Bane sees that it's Duquesne's fault and tells him it's not over yet. Now they want him dead for sure. In the engine room, Batman gets Kathy out of the handcuffs.

"Here."

"I could've gotten out." said Kathy.

"And get yourself into this mess." Batman added. "Your friends are waiting for you outside."

Megan knows a way out to point for Kathy to see.

"Go up top for a hidden door to get up to there top of this ship and hurry." said Megan. "Batman and I will handle the rest of this mess to clean up."

Before they depart, Kathy plants the bomb, to put an end to the weapons deal.

"Okay, we shall end this thing." Kathy sets it up. "Its too late to stop it now."

"And yet you still carried that to put us in danger..." said Megan. "Still, I'm glad you're safe, Kathy, I really am."

Penguin and Thorne are about to get away until the two Batwomen arrive to halt them and question where Kathy is. Batman, Megan, and Kathy head outside and find a beaten Carlton wrapped in chains by Bane who drops him in the pool below.

"Daddy!"

"Great, another trap." Megan took a wild guess on it. "Show yourself, Bane! I know this is your doing!"

And he does for a plan must be made quickly.

"I'll go after Bane. Megan, help Kathy save her father from drowning!"

"On-!" Megan sees her friend already doing just that. "It... (I'm glad I'm friends with her who's not a bad guy.)" Megan dives right into the pool. "Wait up, Kathy!"

Kathy and Megan dive in to save him while Batman confronts Bane.

"I knew sooner or later we would face each other, Batman. I prayed for it." Bane said to the Dark Knight.

And with the bomb ticking, Bane didn't care if he dies on the ship to take Batman with him.

"This ship is going down in less than a minute, Bane." he warns his enemy.

"That's all the time I need."

Batman knocks Bane off the edge, while still holding the chain. It pulls Carlton and Kathy out of the pool as Megan lends them a hand to use her claws to climb back up top.

"Pull, Batman! Pull faster!" she tells her fiance.

The bomb goes off with the first explosion catching the Batwomen off guard. When the fire reaches the weapons chamber, it creates an even bigger explosion. When Rocky's mask and cape catch on fire, she quickly removes it and finds Sonia barely alive. Penguin attempts to run over them with his speedboat, but is stopped by Robin in the Batboat. He takes care of Sonia while Rocky goes after Penguin and Thorne.

"Megan." Batman helps her out to be all right along.

"I'm good..." she then sees Bane was about to do something bad. "Ah, crap! Bane's using his Venom now!"

Bane then activates his Venom to increase his strength and proves to be more than a match for the Dark Knight, to the point of injuring his rib cage after violently punching Batman against a wall.

"You're good as dead, Batman, when I'm done with you!"

Megan steps in next...for Batman to use a piece from Megan's bracelet to use her ESP powers on full force against Bane for this one.

"Leave him alone, Bane!" she gives it everything she has. "I have my own powers to slow you down with!"

From being hit to getting pushed back, Bane was strong enough to break right through.

"Not happening, Megan." he has a pillar to swing at Megan to avoid to send her in the air.

Flying up high for Megan couldn't sow down her fall, as Batman avoids Bane's running charge with his grapple and gets up to a higher level of the ship with Bane in pursuit climbing the wall. He does catch Megan in time from landing to her doom.

"I got you." he hugs her. "And I'm not letting go."

"Batman, thanks." Megan was happy. "That fall could've broken my spine if you didn't catch me. (Too close!) I'm going need a better angle to stop this wild bull."

Kathy wakes finding herself hanging by the cape from a long fall, Duquesne notices her, but crawls away. Kathy believes that he doesn't care about her, but he went to get a life float tied with rope to rescue her.

"Daddy, you saved me." surprised Kathy.

"I maybe a low life gangster who regrets his actions, to never see you get hurt. Not ever." he said. "I'm sorry."

Well, its good to have a big heart for his only daughter, you know? Penguin and Thorne see the ship sinking, Thorne expresses his disappointment but Penguin claims the only consolation will that it will take a few bats with it. Just then, Rocky catches them with a grappling hook. Thorne attempts to shoot her down, but misses, Rocky uses a buoy to fling Penguin and Thorne out of the boat, capturing them both.

"And I thought penguins like the water." said Rocky.

For Robin and Sonia to see some good to happen, it wasn't over yet.

"That's two down." said Robin.

"And a few more to take care of." and Sonia.

Back on the blazing ship, Batman with Megan and Bane continue to fight. Megan tries to use her powers to slow Bane's body to stay still and Batman to beat him up some more; as Batman manages to knock over Bane, but his injury to his ribs leave him unable to fight at his fullest.

"Batman!" Megan carries her man to help him out. "I got you."

"Wait, Megan...I can still fight."

"And you need me to support you." she said. "We're going to stop Bane and get off this burning Titanic-like ship together. Is that clear?"

For them to work together as they both dash away like they were dancing, but Bane quickly grabs Batman by the cape and throws him against the wall. And has Megan by the wait to hold on to.

"I'm going to make you watch your man die by my hands, Megan, just you wait and see."

Megan uses her powers to pull Batman away, only for Bane to pull her back.

"Batman, move!" she couldn't do it in time. "(I can't watch!)"

Bane is about to finish him off with a bugbear, Batman pushes against the wall to knock down Bane and throws the alloy to restrain him.

"Do you think this can hold me?" Bane states that 'no bounds can hold him', but much to his surprise it doesn't break.

"(Nice going, Bruce!)" Megan tries her ESP powers once more to push herself away from Bane in time to give a fair warning. "Ah Bane, I would pull from those it I were you."

When he struggles harder, the tube of Venom gets cut in half, decreasing his strength.

"No matter...I can still crush you." Despite this, he brakes the alloy and prepares to crush Batman.

Bane dashes towards Batman but he escapes with Megan shoot at the parts of the ship, leaving Bane to get caught in the crash against the bridge.

"Do it, Megan!" Batman tells her.

And she gets a clear shot and more to use her powers to push it down on Bane.

"Okay. Later, Bane!"

Bane tries to hang on, but falls into the fire pit below. Yeah, he'll live to go back to Arkham afterwards.

Batman loses his grip on the Batliner to drop himself and Megan, but Sonia flies in and catches them.

"Hang on, you two!" she tells them. "Lets get out of here."

"Sonia! Thanks a lot!" Megan was happy to be saved to hugging Batman next. "We did it-!" she stops from his injuries from the ribs. "Oops...Sorry."

Batman didn't mind to embrace Megan in his arms for them to kiss.

"Its fine." he said. "I love you so much, Megan."

"I love you too, Batman." she sees Batman staring at her again. "What?"

"I knew you would look good in that costume."

For him to smile and Megan was still wearing the outfit to wears something.

"I had to wear something from my clothes to get wet..." Megan smiles. "But you're right, it does fit well. (Thanks, you three.)"

They fly with Rocky and see Kathy and Carlton Duquesne on a boat.

"Megan! Rocky! Sonia!" Kathy waves to them.

"We did it!" Rocky cheers with joy.

On the mainland, Gordon and Bullock see Batman and Sonia. Bullock is shocked to discover that Sonia is Batwoman.

"Sonia?!" shock Bullock.

Batman collapses but leans on Megan as Gordon helps him regain his balance.

"We got you." he said. "You guys did great, all of you."

Sonia says maybe she should the write the report this time to Bullock.

"Maybe I should write a report on this one." said Sonia to be smiling. "Right, Bullock?"

At the police department, Sonia resigned from the force and is relieved the D.A. is looking the other way. She asks how Batman doesn't cross the line to which he replies, he doesn't take it as personally. She decides to relocate to somewhere where capes aren't the prevailing fashion. Batman gives Sonia exculpatory evidence that should release Kevin from prison as he thought it should come from her.

"Here." he said. "This should be enough to have Kevin out of prison."

It was plenty.

"Hey, Sonia, I hope we'll hang out sometimes, even if you're not a cop anymore." said Megan. "To take the fall for Rocky and Kathy to say you were Batwoman must be hard on you."

For Sonia and Megan hugged it out, they were already good friends.

"I'll be fine, Megan, thanks for everything. And I'll come by to hang out together. And Batman, thank you-" Sonia thanks Batman but he already had left. "I think I'm going to mess that a lot."

"You're telling me. I never get tired of it."

At the prison gate, Kathy is saddened that her father is in prison even though he did a lot of terrible things. Though, she states they talk and he is going to testify against Thorne and Penguin. Rocky sees that he must had hated his life just like Kathy hated hers. Kathy gives Rocky a hug. Kathy asks Rocky how Megan and Bruce are doing but she doesn't know. Kathy thinks he must have been reading the papers. Kevin is released from prison and is happily reunited with Rocky.

"Rocky!" he calls out to his woman.

"Kevin!" Rocky runs over to hug Kevin and sees Megan. "Megan, thanks for everything! Both you and Batman! We'll hang out a lot more, I promise!"

That makes all three friends of good women to befriend Megan a lot lately. Kathy walks away and sees Bruce with her car for Megan to check on her best friend. They both came to return the car and to see her, saying that everything was peaceful and quiet and that's when he realized Megan misses her new friend.

"Bruce? Megan?" Kathy was left surprised to see them again.

"Hey, Kathy, I'm glad we both came out of this unharmed. And your father...I had to turn him in." she said.

"I know, you're a bounty hunter. He might be release a bit sooner to put away Penguin and Throne for good afterwards." said Kathy to see Megan's other friend. "And how are you doing, Bruce?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to see how you were holding up. I heard what happened from Megan to worry about you for the two of us to come back with your car and talk." said Bruce. "If that's alright with you."

Kathy pointed out that was the old Kathy Duquesne and the new one intends to live a life with complete respectability with perhaps, an explosion now and then.

"I'm good. I have good friends, like you Megan. Even a new life. No more gangster problems for me, just a normal life without any crime, explosions, and other things to tear our friendship apart."

For Megan and Bruce to hear Kathy about a brand new change she was going to do to live the rich life still, will she though?

"Are you sure?" Megan asks. "Its hard to tell if you're serious or not. But that's just me."

Kathy hugs Megan for their friendship was only the beginning.

"Well...Besides showing you everything to getting out, Megan, a little explosion once in a while will do wonders."

The two laugh to have Megan staring at Bruce for them to hold hands quickly to letting go slowly afterwards. For getting out more with new friends and hang out with her lover from time to time, besides stopping the bad guys. For this girl, she didn't mind one bit to keep the Batwoman suit as a item to remember the events that went down.

"I can live with that." Megan said. "(And lots more for Bruce and me...) Okay, Bruce, take us to the city. Kathy and I want to see more things in life."

"Girl power!" Kathy cries out.

Bruce smiles and they drive off.

"I can hang out for a bit." he said. "Just tell me where you two want to go."

And from there, life was good in Gotham City to have girls fight back too. For Megan and Kathy high five to enjoy life as much as they could rich or not.

"Alright!" the two girls said at the same time.

With the car driving off and Gidget seeing them off to be waving and playing the music to end this movie for a good one. I liked it a lot!

Cherie - Betcha Never lyrics

Don't tell me that you don't like

anything about me

I've seen it in your eyes

that look, you think that I don't notice

Don't hide what you feel inside

Baby, I can feel the same

What you do is up to you

So maybe you should try again

or maybe you just fade away, yeah

Betcha never, betcha never

Betcha never thought we'd get this far

Betcha never, never ever

betcha never thought you'd touch my heart

Betcha never, betcha never

Betcha never thought that I'd surrender

Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me

I betcha never thought of that

(betcha never live with

no no no no

betcha never thought of that)

Don't you be afraid to try

'cause you don't even know me

Why don't you read between the lines?

You know how it should be

Don't hide what you feel inside

Baby, I could feel the same

What you do is up to you

so maybe you should try again

or maybe you just fade away

Betcha never, betcha never

Betcha never thought we'd get this far

Betcha never, never ever

betcha never thought you'd touch my heart

Betcha never, betcha never

Betcha never thought that I'd surrender

Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me

I betcha never thought of that

betcha never, never ever

I betcha never, betcha never thought of that

betcha never, never ever

betcha never, never ever

I betcha never, betcha never thought of that

Maybe you should try again

or just fade away

Betcha never, betcha never

Betcha never thought we'd get this far

Betcha never, never ever

betcha never thought you'd touch my heart

Betcha never, betcha never

Betcha never thought that I'd surrender

Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me

I betcha never thought of that

Betcha never, betcha never

Betcha never thought we'd get this far

Betcha never, never ever

betcha never thought you'd touch my heart

Betcha never, betcha never

Betcha never thought that I'd surrender

Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me

I betcha never thought of that

Tayla: And now we say we come to a close at long last of Batman: The Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, with six video games, Gotham Girls, and three movies to end this nicely you know? And for Bruce Wayne/Batman's love was strong for Megan Tsuki/The Psyche bounty hunter to stop crime as well. With some help from time to time. Anyways, I hope you like my story and such. Bye now. More DC Animated Series coming you way later and such. Batman fans forever! :)


End file.
